Love Hina Endless Fantasy
by Calerom
Summary: Keitarô e Naru acabam ficando presos dentro da realidade virtual de um RPG Online de Última Geração, e o restante da turma resolvem resgatá-los. Uma aventura incomum da turma da pensão Hinata em estilo RPG.
1. Prelúdio

Love Hina Endless Fantasy.   
  
Autor: Calerom   
  
Título: Love Hina Endless Fantasy   
  
Descrição:   
  
Este episódio é baseado no Anime/Mangá Love Hina de autoria do Ken Akamatsu.   
  
Se Você, leitor, já conhece Love Hina e seus personagens, pode dispensar a leitura do capítulo 1 e começar a ler a partir do capítulo 2, sem muito prejuízo para a trama, embora o incidente mostrado nele é o que vai detonar toda a aventura.   
  
Agora, se você nunca ouviu falar de Love Hina ou só conhece esta série superficialmente, recomendamos começar por aqui, já que ele foi escrito para introduzir o leitor de fanfic a este fascinante Universo.   
  
A cronologia dos acontecimentos situa-se por volta dos volumes 18 e 19 do mangá (versão brasileira), quando o personagem Keitarô Urashima tinha se recuperado do acidente aonde fraturou a perna e já havia se declarado o seu amor à Naru Narusegawa. Só que um pouco antes dele ter decidido viajar para o Exterior.  
  
Capítulo 1: Prelúdio.   
  
Era um fim de tarde de sábado na pensão Hinata, dormitório feminino que ficava no bairro de Kanagawa, Tóquio. Sua fundadora chamava-se Hinata Urashima, mais conhecida como vovó Hina.   
  
Atualmente a pensão estava sendo gerenciada pelo jovem Keitarô Urashima, neto da vovó Hina, depois que este foi expulso de casa anos atrás por ter falhado duas vezes seguidas no exame de admissão da Universidade de Tóquio - Toudai - uma das mais concorridas instituições do Japão.   
  
Keitarô insistia em tentar passar na tal faculdade, devido a uma suposta promessa feita a uma menininha quando tinha 5 anos de idade e que fora seu primeiro único amor.   
  
Só que ele não se lembrava sequer o nome da garota e na sua vida e era motivo de zombaria de todos por causa de seu jeito desastrado de ser.   
  
Sem ter para onde ir, o jovem Keitarô resolveu recorrer à sua avó, Hina, para que ela hospedasse-o por uns tempos.   
  
Só que ao chegar no dormitório, entrou inadvertidamente no banheiro de águas termais e foi confundido com um tarado pela jovem Naru Narusegawa, uma das residentes da pensão, que estava naquele momento no local errado e na circunstância mais embaraçosa possível.   
  
Ao tentar fugir, Keitarô só aumentou a confusão e somente foi salvo de um linchamento geral graças à intervenção de sua tia Haruka, dona da casa de chá anexa à pensão.   
  
Keitarô acabou ficando depois que um fax enviado por sua avó o designava como novo gerente. Contudo, somente com o tempo ele conseguiu conquistar aos poucos a confiança das garotas, não sem antes protagonizar várias confusões e mal entendidos.   
  
Além de Naru, conviviam no mesmo teto, as jovens Mitsune Konno, amiga de Naru e profissional free-lance, a filha de samurais Motoko Aoyama, a jovem estudante estrangeira Kaolla Su e finalmente Shinobu Maehara, que viera morar na pensão após o divórcio de seus pais.   
  
Mais tarde juntam-se a elas a garota Sarah Mac Dougal, filha adotiva do misterioso Noriyasu Seta (ex-monitor de Naru e de Mitsune e arqueólogo de profissão).   
  
O professor Seta mais tarde contrataria Keitarô para ajudá-lo em alguns trabalhos, fazendo-o descobrir uma nova motivação na vida, o gosto pela arqueologia.   
  
Após várias viagens, aventuras e peripécias durante dois anos, finalmente Keitarô consegue passar na Toudai, junto com Naru Narusegawa e Mutsumi Otohime, que era a garotinha que o havia conhecido aos 5 anos e que havia conhecido também a Naru no passado, quando esta veio se tratar nas termas da pensão, devido a uma doença.   
  
Infelizmente, na cerimônia de abertura da Universidade, na primavera de 2000, Keitarô quebra a perna e ele fica três meses sem poder assistir às aulas. A esta altura, ele já havia declarado seu amor a Naru no hospital, só que esta não respondeu à sua declaração.   
  
É a partir deste ponto em que a história começa.   
  
Era final de mais uma tarde de sábado e a pensão se preparava para acolher a volta de seus moradores.   
  
Keitarô e Naru voltavam de uma compra no supermercado mais próximo, trazendo os ingredientes da janta que iria ser feita pela jovem Shinobu Maehara, que estava terminando a faxina da cozinha.   
  
Motoko estava fazendo o cursinho e se preparava para tentar passar o vestibular na Toudai.   
  
A jovem Mutsumi estava ajudando Haruka na casa de chá, que iria fechar hoje mais cedo devido à pequena clientela.   
  
Kitsune ainda estava no serviço, fazendo mais um de seus misteriosos bicos e as meninas Suu e Sarah ainda não haviam voltado.   
  
E a pequena mascote do pessoal, a tartaruga Tama, estava voando despreocupada pelo jardim.   
  
- Hum, eu acho que compramos tudo o que era necessário para repor a geladeira até a semana que vem, não é Keitarô?   
  
Naru subia as escadarias de mármore da entrada da pensão Hinata conferindo uma extensa lista de compras, enquanto o seu parceiro segurava muitas sacolas de compra.   
  
- É... Eu espero que seja a última compra do mês. Disse Keitarô fazendo força para não deixar cair nada das sacolas.   
  
Pelo fato do dormitório Hinata ter poucos inquilinos, as mensalidades cobradas só bastavam para comprar o indispensável: Comida, produtos de higiene e limpeza, e pouca coisa a mais.   
  
Keitarô não recebia nada a não ser pousada e comida para ser gerente (kanrinin) da pensão.   
  
Além dele, a jovem Shinobu não pagava a mensalidade em troca de cozinhar e passar a roupa do pessoal.   
  
Afora isto, a jovem Kaolla pagava com dinheiro do seu país, só que na prática, convertê-lo em ienes era complicado e difícil, de modo que no fundo as despesas da jovem estrangeira eram rateadas em comum acordo.   
  
- Nossa que final de tarde bonito... - Observava a jovem Naru o pôr do sol visto pela entrada da pensão.   
  
As nuvens avermelhadas deixavam escapar os últimos raios do poente formando uma paisagem tão bela quanto misteriosa. Era final de verão e o outono iria iniciar-se com seu desfile de flores e frutos.   
  
Embora não fosse exatamente do tipo romântico, Naru estava excepcionalmente de muito bom humor e inspirada.   
  
A aprovação na Toudai havia tirado um pouco do peso que carregava há anos, durante o período em que se preparou para entrar na mais concorrida das universidades japonesas.   
  
Naru havia superado a frustração e o desânimo que tivera quando não conseguiu passar pela primeira vez em 1999 - devido ao nervosismo durante a prova decisiva - e agora estava pronta para desfrutar o que a vida tinha a lhe oferecer...   
  
O que não era pouco para alguém que sacrificou amizades e estudos durante o colegial.   
  
Keitarô também olhava o pôr do sol, mas com outras intenções. Buscava no fugaz retrato de beleza que a natureza pintava, a inspiração para poder convidar Narusegawa a sair com ele. Só que as palavras não saíam.   
  
Já não era mais segredo que ele gostava muito dela e era evidente no seu olhar. Só que a timidez ainda era muito forte nele.   
  
Narusegawa ainda não havia decidido se gostava ou não dele, desde aquele dia em que Keitarô disse que a amava no hospital onde estava internado. Para alguns, isto era sinal de orgulho ou amor-próprio, mas o fato é que Naru nunca foi muito boa para lidar com seus sentimentos, que eram tão contraditórios quanto fortes.   
  
Embora gostasse do Keitarô, não se sentia pronta para demonstrar isto em público.   
  
As poucas vezes em que manifestou seu sentimento, foi de forma negativa, como as manifestações de ciúme quando ele era alvo do carinho de outras garotas ou quando dava porrada nele antes que o assunto se tornasse demasiado íntimo...   
  
- Naru, você tem algum compromisso para a-amanhã?   
  
- O que você quer dizer com isto? - Cortou a jovem ruiva bruscamente, interrompendo o clima.   
  
- Não... É que... É que... Queria ver se a gente podia passear...   
  
- Não sei. Por que iria sair com você, seu bobo? - Naru olha para Keitarô com um ar desconfiado.   
  
- É que... É que... Depois que a gente entrou na Toudai nunca mais tivemos oportunidade de sairmos juntos...   
  
- Mas a gente tem se conversado quando podemos, certo?   
  
- Mas... Mas... É diferente... É especial. Eu queria lhe agradecer de alguma forma a força que você me deu quando me acidentei...   
  
- Tudo bem, eu topo, mas nada de me levar para assistir filmes "B" e comer gyudon! Vá pensando num programa mais original e diferente! E lembre-se, se for para sair com só com você, quero privacidade...   
  
Sem responder mais nada, Naru e Keitarô entram na pensão e descarregam as compras na despensa. Naru em seguida vai a seus aposentos se preparar para tomar de banho antes do jantar começar.   
  
Keitarô estava com um sorriso meio bobo, um pouco contente por ter convencido a geniosa estudante a aceitar o convite, mas também um pouco chateado por ter percebido que ainda a Naru não facilitava as coisas para ele.   
  
Não era a primeira vez que saíam juntos e até que ele não fez feio naquele dia em que a levou para ir ao cinema e comer fora. Mas havia sido apenas aquela vez.   
  
Em outras ocasiões, ou eles acabavam encontrando com a turma ou sempre acontecia algo que interrompia o clima... Por que as coisas tinham que ser deste jeito?   
  
Preocupado, não notou que uma pequena figura já tinha notado sua presença.   
  
- Já voltou, Keitarô-sempai?   
  
Era a pequena Shinobu que estava terminando de cozinhar algo para o jantar. Embora fosse a mais jovem moradora da pensão, excluindo a Sarah, Shinobu era a mais prendada de todas, sendo uma excelente cozinheira e dona de casa.   
  
- Hum? Hã, Sim! Olá, Shinobu-chan, como tem passado nos estudos?   
  
- Um pouco mais complicado do que antes, mas estou me dando bem. - Shinobu estava para se formar na 8a série e se tivesse sorte nos exames de admissão, teria chances de entrar num bom colégio.   
  
- Aceita uma ajuda na cozinha?   
  
- Obrigada, sempai, mas já estou acabando. Daqui a pouco a comida vai estar pronta!   
  
Embora fosse uma aluna comum, ganhara um pouco mais de confiança em si mesma e estava bem menos fechada, em parte devido ao convívio com o pessoal da pensão e o amor que sentia por Keitarô.   
  
Uma de suas maiores alegrias era o fato de ter visto o seu kanrinin e sempai passar na sonhada Toudai, depois de dois anos de esforços.   
  
Ela continuava amando Keitarô, embora no fundo soubesse que seu coração pertencia a outras pessoas, afora a concorrência de Mutsumi, Motoko e até mesmo eventualmente de pessoas como a Su e Mitsune.   
  
Mas é provável que Keitarô tivesse amado ela se não tivesse se apaixonado antes pela Naru. Mesmo na adversidade, o amor de Shinobu-chan continuava a crescer, entre o silêncio e a ternura, entre as lágrimas e o carinho.   
  
Pouco depois chegaram as jovens Motoko Aoyama e Mitsune Konno. Motoko carregava uma mochila contendo o seu uniforme de colegial - que trocara no vestiário do colégio antes de ir ao cursinho - e sua pasta de estudos. E Mitsune, carregava um pequeno pacote contendo vinho e batatas fritas compradas numa loja de conveniência para degustar no seu domingo, provavelmente na transmissão de uma corrida de cavalos.   
  
Motoko era filha de uma família de Samurais e sonhava tornar se mestre nas artes da espada. De formação rígida, no início era a mais fechada de todas as meninas e não simpatizava com o Keitarô, por achar ele ser pouco decidido, pouco masculino, fraco e desastrado.   
  
Quando não era Naru que fazia Keitarô voar pelos telhados da pensão com seus potentes socos, era a Motoko - com suas técnicas mortais ou mesmo com seus punhos.   
  
Na realidade, não se tratava de um ódio deliberado, mas do reflexo de um sentimento de rejeição que se estendia a toda pessoa do sexo masculino. Este teve origem no dia em que viu sua irmã mais velha beijando um rapaz.   
  
No fundo, Motoko se sentia insegura quanto aos seus sentimentos e precisava vencer seus medos interiores para se realizar.   
  
Sua aparência era masculinizada, usando até recentemente faixas de tecido nos seios ao invés de lingerie; e - à exceção do uniforme do colégio - ela usava quase sempre seu traje de samurai.   
  
Keitarô somente começou a conquistar a confiança dela depois que salvou Motoko de ficar doente num retiro na floresta, melhorando bem o relacionamento após sua aprovação na Toudai, quando Aoyama passou a respeitá-lo.   
  
Recentemente passara por uma crise quando foi derrotada recentemente por sua irmã mais velha, iniciando uma dolorosa busca em torno de si mesma e seus ideais que não cessou mesmo após a ajuda de Keitarô numa posterior revanche.   
  
A jovem samurai estava passando por uma fase de transição difícil em sua vida. Estava terminando o terceiro ano e esperava fazer o vestibular na Toudai, seguindo os passos de Naru, Otohime e Keitarô, que haviam passado naquela primavera de 2000.   
  
Como de costume, Mitsune Konno, a amiga de Naru, passava o dia trabalhando em dois empregos de meio período para voltar somente no início da noite.   
  
Seu apelido de infância era Kitsune (raposa), em parte pela junção do sobrenome com o seu nome e em parte pela sua aparência lembrar muito à do sagaz animal.   
  
Kitsune era amiga de Naru desde o ginásio e ambas andavam sempre juntas, sendo bastante íntimas, embora às vezes Narusegawa se irritasse com as brincadeiras de Kitsune e esta achasse a amiga desligada e ingênua em assuntos amorosos.   
  
Diferentemente de Naru, Kitsune era brincalhona, não levava a sério os estudos e sua filosofia de vida consistia em aproveitar ao máximo as oportunidades que a vida lhe oferecia.   
  
Consumista ao extremo, ela era bastante apegada ao dinheiro, embora não sobrasse quase nada devido ao gasto com festas, bebidas, roupas e apostas em corridas de cavalos.   
  
Seu limite de gastos no cartão de crédito vivia estourando e a coleção de revistas e catálogos por televendas em seu quarto não parava de diminuir.   
  
Tinha o péssimo hábito de se envolver com pessoas com poder aquisitivo maior do que o seu, para convencê-las a pagar suas despesas e extravagâncias, usando seu charme e beleza.   
  
Kitsune largou os estudos pouco antes de entrar no terceiro ano do colegial e decidiu viver de bicos e empregos temporários.   
  
Na realidade, ela tinha um emprego meio fixo como escritora/redatora numa revista alternativa voltada para adolescentes aonde tinha que entregar pelo menos uma matéria por mês. Ela não recebia salário fixo, mas uma comissão baseada na tiragem da revista, que circulava entre jovens otakus e no circuito underground de Tóquio.   
  
Sobre este emprego, ela não comentava nada com o pessoal da pensão, até porque de vez em quando ela se inspirava nos incidentes que ocorriam entre os moradores para escrever seu último sucesso intitulado "A Pensão do Amor".   
  
Embora a tiragem da revista fosse pequena e ela circulasse apenas entre fanzineiros e otakus hardcore, os artigos e a mini-série de Kitsune garantiam pelo menos 50% das vendas.   
  
E ainda Kitsune arranjava tempo para trabalhar como vendedora e atendente em restaurantes, lanchonetes, lojas de roupas e similares. Estes bicos eram de curta duração e destinavam-se a pagar os gastos extraordinários de Kitsune que não eram poucos.   
  
Pouco depois, a maioria do pessoal estava na sentada na cozinha, esperando apenas os demais chegarem para começar o jantar.   
  
- Olá, pessoal, já voltaram do centro? Dizia uma figura feminina fumando um cigarro no canto da boca e trajando roupas rústicas.   
  
- Oi, Naru, oi, Keitarô, olá, pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? Acenava uma moça simpática de cabelos negros compridos, segurando uma melancia na mão direita e com a pequena tartaruga tama-chan nos ombros.   
  
A moça de cigarro na boca era Haruka, a tia do Keitarô e gerente da casa de chá Hinata.   
  
Séria e altamente observadora, a jovem Haruka Urashima era atualmente a pessoa mais velha da pensão, e era respeitada pelas meninas.   
  
Foi ela que "salvou" Keitarô da ira das meninas quando elas quase o lincharam por confundi-lo com um tarado e foi ela que indicou Noriyasu Seta para ser professor particular de Naru e Kitsune há anos atrás.   
  
Haruka não gostava falar de seu passado, mas é certo que tenha tido um caso não resolvido com o professor Seta e que teria passado várias aventuras com ele ao redor do mundo, mas, quem sabe?   
  
Apesar de ser normalmente calma, a jovem Haruka também tinha várias pequenas manias e poucas coisas que deixavam-na fora do sério: Adorava fumar e beber sakê, e detestava usar vestidos, preferindo usar calças, embora tivesse uma enorme coleção.   
  
Mutsumi Otohime conheceu Keitarô e Naru quando estes foram viajar para o Sul do Japão após terem "bombado" na Toudai em 1999.   
  
Na realidade, ela os conhecia há mais tempo, pois era a testemunha da promessa que Keitarô fez aos 5 anos.   
  
Mutsumi já havia passado uns tempos na pensão Hinata quando era criança e fez amizade com o pequeno Keitarô e depois com a Naru, que na época tinha 3 anos, marcando de forma indelével a vida de ambos. Só que depois sua família teve que mudar para Okinawa e perdeu o contato com seus amigos de infância.   
  
Doce, ingênua, distraída e atrapalhada, era como um clone feminino de Keitarô, embora fosse mais madura e inteligente do que ele.   
  
Adorava beber bastante - embora não freqüentemente como Kitsune - e gostava muito de melancias, mesmo se fosse fora da época.   
  
Seu ponto fraco era a sua saúde delicada, estando sujeita a quedas bruscas de pressão, assim como desmaios freqüentes. Contudo, em relação aos tempos passados, ela estava adquirindo um pouco mais de resistência física devido ao fato de estar praticando esportes com os colegas da faculdade.   
  
Mutsumi gostava tanto de Keitarô como Narusegawa. Embora amasse o rapaz que tinha sido seu amiguinho de infância, ela no fundo torcia para que Kei-kun e Naru-chan ficassem bem.   
  
Mutsumi tinha também um grande carinho e amizade por Narusegawa, embora no fundo não entendesse as súbitas mudanças de humor da jovem amiga.   
  
Esta - embora tivesse suas crises de ciúme quando via Otohime se derretendo em gentilezas com Keitarô - admirava seu otimismo, tranqüilidade à toda prova e gentileza com todos. Mutsumi era incapaz de desejar mal a quem quer que fosse.   
  
- Bem, já está quase todo mundo... Ué, onde estão a Su-chan e a Sarah-chan? Pergunta Keitarô olhando para os lados.   
  
Neste momento, ele é atingido simultaneamente por um potente chute voador e por um artefato polinésio de 1200 anos atrás.   
  
- Oiêêê, Keitarôoooo, chegamos! - Grita com entusiasmo a autora do chute com um entusiasmo e disposição fenomenais.   
  
- Hello, calouro da Toudai! How are you? - Fala a jovem pequena loira que atirou o artefato na cabeça de Keitarô.   
  
- Su-chan, Sarah-chan, sejam bem vindas! - Diz Mutsumi com a sua inocência, sem perceber que Keitarô jaz caído no chão, com dois galos na cabeça. Preocupada, a Shinobu traz mais do que depressa o kit de primeiros socorros e gelo, como sempre.   
  
Kaolla Su, ou Su-chan para os íntimos, era uma estudante de origem estrangeira que foi parar no Japão por causa de um programa de intercâmbio. Embora não fosse exatamente hindu, era tratada como tal.   
  
Kaolla era um tipo exótico, tendo cabelos loiros quase brancos e pele morena escura, com olhos verdes. Cursava atualmente o 2o grau, estando uma classe à frente de Shinobu, a quem conhecia no ginásio, por terem estudado no mesmo colégio.   
  
Kaolla no início teve dificuldades para adaptar-se aos costumes do Japão, mas acabou aprendendo japonês com a Kitsune e mais tarde apegou-se a Motoko, que apesar da flagrante diferença de temperamento, cuidava dela como se fosse sua irmã mais velha.   
  
O que marcava a personalidade de Su era a sua extrema energia e juventude.   
  
Ela adorava infernizar a vida do Keitarô dando chutes na sua cabeça, como se fosse um cumprimento e de fazer a ele propostas de duplo sentido.   
  
Sempre estando faminta e gulosa, Su-chan gostava muito de comer banana e outras frutas tropicais e até recentemente, vivia arranjando um jeito de devorar a mascote Tama-chan, à revelia do pessoal.   
  
Quando sua preocupação não era comer, Su ocupava-se inventando em seu quarto, mechas, robôs e armas futuristas, tendo como limite sua imaginação. Sua obra prima era o Mecha-Tamago, uma tartaruga robótica armada até os dentes que criara originalmente para enfrentar a Tama-Chan, mas que tinha várias outras utilidades.   
  
Aficionada por informática e videogames, Kaolla mantinha em seu quarto uma coleção enorme de consoles de videogames, computadores e aparelhos eletrônicos.   
  
Embora tivesse convidado o pessoal da pensão mais de uma vez para jogar com ela, poucos se atreviam a entrar no seu quarto, devido às invenções malucas que proliferavam por lá, além da Su tê-lo decorado de um jeito que lembrava mais uma selva do que qualquer outra coisa.   
  
Embora fosse do tipo moleque, Su já tinha de 15 para 16 anos, e sua forma começava a tornar-se mais alongada e mais alta. Dentro de alguns anos ela se tornaria uma jovem muito bonita.   
  
A jovem menina loira com gorro, jeans e ar sapeca era sua colega Sarah Mac Dougal. Sarah era filha adotiva do professor Seta e era americana de nascimento.   
  
Sua mãe, Cindy, chegou a ter um caso e inclusive a morar com o arqueólogo antes de se casar e era ao mesmo tempo colega e rival de Haruka na faculdade. As duas disputando o amor do avoado arqueólogo.   
  
Quanto ao pai biológico de Sarah, sua verdadeira identidade era um segredo bem guardado. Mais provavelmente devia ter sido um dos vários amores mal resolvidos de Cindy quando esta era solteira.   
  
Ela faleceu precocemente e Seta acabou tornando-se pai de criação de Sarah, embora os avós maternos de Sarah vivessem na Califórnia.   
  
Sarah, assim como Su, era extrovertida, cheia de vida e bastante inteligente para a sua idade, além de ser dona de uma percepção fora do normal.   
  
Só que tinha como defeitos o hábito de ser uma peste quando queria, armando confusões para depois fingir ser inocente; além de ser bastante rude, temperamental e agressiva com as pessoas que não simpatizava, seja com palavras ou com gestos.   
  
Com pouco senso diplomático e de poucos rodeios, Sarah podia ser mais brutal com seus comentários ácidos do que com seus golpes.   
  
Keitarô sofreu muito com ela quando foi contratado pelo Seta-sensei para ser ajudante pela primeira vez, já que a menina tentou de tudo para fazer ele desistir do serviço, por não ter simpatizado com ele.   
  
Ela também adorava manipular situações para que o Keitarô fosse apontado como culpado e levasse porrada de Narusegawa e cia. sendo ela a culpada.   
  
Sarah acabou ficando na pensão em definitivo quando Seta decidiu que sua vida de aventureiro não era nada positiva para o crescimento dela.   
  
A jovem americana ficou aos cuidados de Keitarô e companhia, tendo o convívio melhorado a partir do momento em que Sarah se habituou à nova situação.   
  
Ela fez logo amizade com Kaolla, principalmente e com Shinobu, tornando-se companheiras.   
  
Foram justamente ela e a jovem indiana que convenceram a relutante Shinobu a resgatar Keitarô fugindo da pensão, quando este naufragou nas ilhas Pararacelso, no Pacífico central.   
  
A única pessoa com a qual Sarah não se simpatizou até agora foi com a Kitsune, por desconfiar que a "raposilda" tem interesses amorosos com seu pai adotivo.   
  
Após nocautearem Keitarô, as jovens Kaolla e Sarah tomam seus lugares na mesa da cozinha.   
  
- Olá meninas, como foram de aulas hoje? - Diz Narusegawa.   
  
- Ei, gente, temos uma novidade! - Anuncia Kaolla ao mesmo tempo em que se prepara para pegar sua porção de comida.   
  
- Conta, conta! - Diz entusiasmada a jovem Sarah.   
  
- Bem, é melhor deixar para depois da janta. A Shinobu-chan vai ter que ainda fazer a limpeza da cozinha. - Diz severamente Motoko, com seu estilo de irmã mais velha.   
  
Kaolla e Sarah meio a contragosto, acatam a ordem e cada uma pega a sua porção de comida.   
  
O jantar transcorre tranqüilo e sem maiores incidentes. Apesar de atordoado, Urashima conseguiu ainda comer. Mutsumi e Narusegawa ajudam Shinobu a terminar a faxina da cozinha e a lavar os pratos.   
  
Terminada a refeição, o pessoal vai para a sala de estar descansar um pouco. Amanhã seria domingo e a maioria dos inquilinos iria ficar na pensão.   
  
Apenas Keitarô tinha interesse em fazer algo para se aproximar de Narusegawa, mas precisava pensar rápido. Ela era uma menina exigente e satisfazer seus gostos não seria nada fácil, ao contrário da Mutsumi, de gostos mais simples.   
  
- Bem, Kaolla e Sarah, qual era a novidade que vocês tinham a dizer? - Pergunta Keitarô.   
  
- Acabei de comprar um videogame de última geração e o CD-Rom do game do momento: "Fantasy". É um RPG, mas bem diferente de tudo. É o primeiro RPG com sistema de realidade virtual embutida!   
  
- RPG? O que é isto? Seria Reeducação de Postura Global? - Pergunta Motoko. Ela era meio desligada em relação a videogames e muito menos por este gênero.   
  
- No caso, é um jogo aonde você interpreta um personagem num mundo medieval. Você pode escolher entre ser um guerreiro, um clérigo, um mago, um ladrão... - Diz Kaolla.   
  
- É, e depois tem que resolver missões, achar tesouros, artefatos, armas mágicas, montar o seu grupo e derrotar os inimigos. - Completa Sarah.   
  
- Ah, este tipo de jogo já é conhecido. Tem o Final Fantasy, o Dragon Quest... - Comenta Shinobu, que já jogara alguns destes jogos tradicionais durante o ginasial.   
  
- É, eu joguei o Final Fantasy VII, mas parei naquela fase do banheiro... - Sorri Keitarô tentando entrar na conversa.   
  
BONC! Sarah bate na cabeça do Keitarô com toda a força usando um Martelo de batalha Viking que aparecera do nada:   
  
- Burro! Aquela parte ainda é fichinha! Você precisa ver na hora de enfrentar o Sephiroth na batalha final! - Esbraveja a menina diante da confissão de amadorismo de Keitarô.   
  
- Bem, a diferença entre o game que comprei e estes jogos de RPG é que, ao invés da pessoa controlar bonequinhos, o sistema de realidade virtual faz com que você se sinta dentro do jogo, como se fosse um personagem dentro da história. Dá para montar times com os amigos e ele pode ser jogado em rede. - Explica Kaolla com seu entusiasmo.   
  
- É. E dá para conversar com outros participantes trocando mensagens por um sistema de e-mail e já tem concursos em dinheiro na Internet para quem primeiro terminar o jogo coletando todos os itens secretos... Você pode combinar dois save games e continuar do ponto aonde pararam. - Completa Sarah.   
  
- Hmmm... Parece interessante... - Comenta Kitsune.   
  
Embora sua experiência com videogames se restringisse a um velho Atari 5600 que ganhara quando criança e que ainda estava em seu quarto, a palavra "dinheiro" chamou a sua atenção. Se fosse para ganhar uns trocos, Kitsune seria capaz fazer de tudo.   
  
- Parece interessante, mas sinto que não faz o meu gênero. Desculpem-me. - Responde Motoko, que não via muita graça em perder horas e horas diante de um monitor ou televisão quanto mais num joguinho fútil.   
  
- Hihihi... Parece ser legal... E pensar que no nosso tempo tinha somente brinquedos simples como os bonecos do Liddo-kun e sua turma... - Sorri Mutsumi lembrando dos tempos de criança.   
  
- Na minha classe tinha umas colegas minhas que se reuniam para jogar um RPG chamado "Dungeons e Dragons...", parecia ser interessante, mas nunca tive oportunidade de jogar... - Comenta Naru. Embora usualmente não se interessasse por estas coisas, ela estava naquela noite ansiosa por novidades.   
  
- Este game Fantasy segue muitas regras do Dungeons e Dragons e faz mais do que ele! - Entusiasma-se Kaolla.   
  
- No Shopping Mizuno foi aberta uma Lan-House aonde dá para jogar em grupo o game Fantasy. Tem prêmios e brindes para a melhor equipe... - Comenta Sarah.   
  
- Lan-House, o que é isto? - Pergunta Keitarô, visivelmente desconsertado.   
  
- Como você está por fora, Keitarô!... Lan House é a última moda em matéria de diversão. É um lugar aonde o pessoal pode jogar em terminais de micros disponíveis em rede! Tente imaginar um fliperama, mas com um sistema que dá para jogar em turma o mesmo jogo! - Responde Sarah.   
  
- É caro?   
  
- Claro que não! E ainda sobra dinheiro para comprar lanches e refrigerantes lá mesmo...   
  
- Vocês querem jogar Fantasy no meu quarto? Eu instalei uma rede e um equipamento de realidade virtual para jogar em até 5 pessoas simultaneamente! - Pergunta a jovem hindu, ansiosa para testar a sua nova rede on-line experimental. Obviamente Kaolla já estava pensando mais adiante em customizar o próprio jogo, extraindo "patches" e downloads diversos na Internet.   
  
- Não, obrigado, Su-chan. Vou dormir daqui a pouco. - Responde Keitarô, não tanto por estar desinteressado, mas por ter medo das invenções malucas da Su.   
  
Da última vez que tentou limpar aquele quarto exótico, o jovem kanrinin foi atropelado, esmagado, metralhado e perseguido pelas invenções da exótica garota morena, que guardava ciosamente os seus segredos.   
  
- Talvez outro dia. Tenho que ainda estudar para a prova da semana que vem. - Desculpa-se Narusegawa, embora o brilho de seus olhos demonstre que a jovem hindu conseguiu fazer ela ficar um pouco interessada. Na realidade, vontade até tinha, mas não queria passar por criançona diante da Motoko.   
  
- Hihihi... Obrigado, meninas, mas acho que estou um pouco velha para estes jogos de hoje... - Sorri Mutsumi.   
  
- Ah... Que pena... Vamos, Sarah, Shinobu, nós iremos montar o Hinata Attack Team e configurar nossos personagens e armas. - Responde resoluta Kaolla.   
  
- Legal! - Levanta-se Sarah em apoio à sua companheira.   
  
- Mas, agora? - Embora Shinobu estivesse um pouco interessada, ela tinha receio de sua inexperiência prejudicasse a performance das meninas.   
  
- Fica fria, Shinomu, você aprende rápido pelo tutorial em realidade virtual... - Responde Kaolla pegando Shinobu pelo braço.   
  
O trio de meninas da pensão Hinata foi ao quarto de Kaolla. Mutsumi sorri ao ver a cena e comenta para Naru e Keitarô.   
  
- Hihihi... Lá vão as guerreiras mágicas conquistarem seus castelos no céu e seus príncipes encantados. No nosso tempo, os brinquedos eram bem mais simples... O meu sonho máximo era ter o boneco falante do Liddo, mas era muito caro na época...   
  
- Eheheh. E verdade... - Comenta Naru - Cheguei a jogar num Famicom de um parente quando tinha 7 ou 8 anos, mas gostava mais é de brincar de boneca e com o Liddo...   
  
- E você, Keitarô, o que você brincava na infância? - Pergunta Mutsumi.   
  
- Bem... Eu cheguei a jogar um pouco de bola e praticar boliche, mas nunca arrumava parceiros para treinarmos juntos... Quanto a videogames, cheguei a ter um Super Famicom e depois um Playstation 2, mas parei de jogar há um bom tempo. Geralmente, quem joga no meu videogame é a Su-chan.   
  
- É bom de vez em quando relembrar os tempos da infância e adolescência... A gente tinha menos preocupação e responsabilidade naquele tempo. Às vezes, ser adulto cansa. - Comenta Mutsumi.   
  
- É verdade... - Concorda Naru com certa nostalgia. Embora Mutsumi fosse ingênua e pura, ela sabia às vezes falar certas coisas com sabedoria.   
  
O pessoal estava terminando de conversar e se preparava para dormir, quando de repente, eles ouvem um grito de pavor da Shinobu e várias vozes estranhas semelhantes a rugidos ferozes dentro do quarto da Kaolla. Su e Sarah gritam escandalosamente.   
  
Mutsumi, Keitarô e Naru correm para o quarto de Kaolla, quando Motoko vem se juntar a eles, com espada em punho.   
  
Todos imaginavam que no mínimo, uma das invenções malucas de Kaolla perdera o controle e estava ameaçando as meninas, mas...   
  
Quando entram no quarto, a Shinobu, com um estranho capacete na cabeça, sai da cadeira e vem correndo com cara de choro se abraçar no Keitarô.   
  
- Keitarô-sempai! Socorro! Me Ajude!!!   
  
- Ops, Shinobu-chan, que capacete é es...???   
  
Só que o fio que conecta o capacete de realidade virtual não é longo o suficiente e estica, fazendo com que Shinobu perca o equilíbrio e caia abraçada junto com o Keitarô.   
  
Mais por ciúme que por proteção, Naru dá um chute instantâneo na cara do Keitarô, afastando-a de Shinobu e deixando o lado direito do seu rosto totalmente vermelho.   
  
O rapaz de óculos faz uma careta totalmente abobalhada e termina quicando no canto do quarto da Su como se fosse feito de borracha.   
  
- Keitarô, seu tarado! Como pode pensar em abusar de uma menina inocente como a Shinobu? - Esbraveja a jovem ruiva sem pensar na repercussão de seus atos.   
  
- M-mas não foi culpa minha, Narusegawa! - Protesta inutilmente o jovem oriental.   
  
- Poderiam explicar o que aconteceu? - Pergunta Motoko severamente ao constatar que o susto da Shinobu nada mais era do que conseqüência do jogo de RPG.   
  
- Eheheh. A gente iniciou uma partida... Logo na primeira missão que pegamos, a Shinomu estava perdida numa montanha deserta e deu de cara com cinco orcs... - Responde Kaolla sem se preocupar com nada.   
  
- Orcs? O que é isto? Pergunta Naru incrédula.   
  
- Snif... Pareciam ser tão reais... Eram uns monstros horrorosos e grandes que tinham uma cara assustadora, e a pele verde... Um deles tentou arrancar minha cabeça com um machado enorme... Chuif - Diz Shinobu com cara de choro.   
  
- Aí a Su salvou a Shinobu no jogo eletrocutando o primeiro orc com uma magia e eu dei uma voadora que esmagou a cabeça do segundo. Os outros saíram correndo... - Termina de explicar Sarah, se divertindo com a confusão.   
  
- Bem... Da próxima vez, tomem cuidado, meninas. Embora eu não conheça este tipo de jogo, vocês têm que ter maturidade necessária para distinguir o que é real e o que é ficção. - Adverte Motoko.   
  
Enquanto Motoko dava bronca nas meninas, Naru deu uma discreta espiada na tela do monitor gigantesco que Kaolla havia instalado no quarto. E ficou encantada com o que viu.   
  
O jogo parecia ser bastante realista, diferentemente dos videogames tradicionais, e os detalhes dos personagens, armas, uniformes, cenários, monstros, assombrosamente real.   
  
Embora o que se via na tela da TV fosse uma pálida impressão se comparado com o que passava dentro do capacete virtual, ela podia perceber o som da respiração dos personagens, a textura das roupas, o efeito do vento e outras preciosidades.   
  
Mais impressionante, os personagens escolhidos pelas meninas eram bem reais e se assemelhavam a elas, só que com roupas medievais.   
  
A maga da Su usava uma roupa de estilo hindu e tinha a mesma cor de cabelo e pele.   
  
A lutadora da Sarah era loira e usava tranças no penteado.   
  
E a clériga interpretada pela Shinobu era delicada, sensível e com aquela famosa cara de choro...   
  
Mais tranqüilos, Naru, Keitarô e Mutsumi saem do quarto voltando para a sala. Sarah e Su continuam a partida ao mesmo tempo em que convencem Shinobu a continuar, já que elas precisavam de um personagem com poder de cura para restaurar as energias de suas lutadoras.   
  
Motoko fica mais um pouco dentro do quarto de Su para se certificar de que o jogo era seguro.   
  
Já era bem de noite quando o pessoal resolve dormir. Keitarô vai para seu quarto e adormece, pensando em alguma coisa para deixar Naru contente no passeio de domingo. Quem sabe, teriam algum tempo para melhorar o relacionamento, que há meses estava num estado de "vai-não vai".   
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última Revisão: 11/11/2003  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	2. Perdidos em Outra Realidade

Capítulo 2: Perdidos em Outra Realidade   
  
O domingo amanheceu com tempo bom e claro. Keitarô, como sempre, levantou-se para fazer a faxina geral nos corredores da imensa hospedaria e limpar a área de banho.   
  
As garotas acordaram cedo e puseram os seus afazeres cotidianos em dia. Exceto três delas.   
  
Sarah, Kaolla e Shinobu.   
  
Passado o susto inicial, a saga protagonizada pelas três pequenas aventureiras embalou de vez e elas somente foram dormir de madrugada em frente ao aparelho de videogame.   
  
A avatar (representação virtual) de Kaolla estava indo para o level 2, aprendera várias magias de ataque derrotando vários monstros e já tinha obtido seu primeiro item mágico.   
  
A que representava Sarah não ficava muito atrás, tendo desenvolvido alguns ataques e chutes poderosos. Sua agilidade nas técnicas do estilo de kung-fu da escola Jet Kune Do, aliada à pequena estatura, fazia uma combatente difícil de derrotar.   
  
Apesar de ser mais inexperiente do que as outras, a clériga interpretada pela Shinobu desenvolvera-se durante o treinamento e já sabia fazer algumas magias básicas: cura e proteção. Para sua autodefesa, ela arranjara um cajado.   
  
Elas passaram pela missão tutorial para principiantes e se preparavam para entrar na aventura propriamente dita...   
  
Motoko percebeu a ausência das três e discretamente abriu a porta do quarto da Kaolla.   
  
Ao ver as meninas dormindo, fez um gesto de desaprovação com a cabeça e fechou a porta comentando com si mesma:   
  
- Humpf... Ainda bem que é domingo...   
  
Logo depois do almoço, Keitarô e Naru acertaram o programa.   
  
Com o pretexto de fazer algumas compras, Urashima saiu na frente rumo ao ponto pré-combinado. Isto foi feito de comum acordo com Narusegawa para não atrair comentários na Pensão.   
  
Naru somente concordou em ir com ele desde que ninguém mais ficasse sabendo, para não dar o vexame da primeira vez, quando ambos deram de cara com a Motoko e a Su numa sorveteria.   
  
Narusegawa ficou dentro de seu quarto fazendo a maquilagem e monologando consigo mesma:   
  
- E o Keitarô fez tanto drama para me convidar... Como ele é bobo! Se tivesse pedido diretamente, eu teria aceitado, aliás, hoje não tinha o que fazer mesmo... Já estudei para a prova da semana que vem e os trabalhos estão em dia... - Sorria a jovem diante do espelho.   
  
- Aonde vai, Naru? Entra Kitsune no quarto sem avisar.   
  
- Ki-Kitsune? O que faz no meu quarto?   
  
- Ahá, aprontando para sair? Algum encontro com o senhor gerente, por acaso?   
  
- É que... Não, Não! Não é o que está pensando, Kitsune!   
  
- Ué, e o que tem demais? Uma escapadinha para aliviar o stress não faz mal a ninguém. Aproveitem!   
  
O Keitarô vai ficar muito contente com você por perto... Coitado... Ele está tão carente... - Comenta a jovem de cabelos curtos se aproximando de Naru e afagando os longos cabelos de sua melhor amiga.   
  
- Não tem nada a ver! A gente está saindo apenas como amigos...   
  
- Bem, que seja, mas vou te dar um conselho de amiga, Naru. Mesmo que não role nada, trate-o muito bem. Depois de passar na Toudai, vocês não tem se conversado como antes... Sei que a vida na faculdade não é fácil, mas aproveite este momento...   
  
- O quê você quer dizer com isto, Kitsune? Nós não somos namorados! E não vá pensar que esqueci aquele dia em que peguei você fazendo gracinhas com meu uniforme para aquele bobo...   
  
- Eheheh... Então ainda não conversou com ele sobre "aquilo"? Divirtam-se, meus jovens... Ah, e não esqueçam da camisinha! - Sorri maliciosamente a jovem de cabelos curtos, piscando um de seus olhos para sua amiga.   
  
E tão rapidamente como entrou, Mitsune Konno sai, deixando Naru com suas dúvidas e indagações.   
  
Naru fica com ar preocupado, olhando-se para o espelho:   
  
- Que mania que a Kitsune tem de se intrometer na minha vida... Logo ela pensar que eu e o paspalho do Keitarô estamos namorando ou perto disto... - Naru começa a monologar, estando indecisa quanto ao modelo de roupa a escolher. Enquanto prova vários vestidos, ela continua falando consigo mesma - Bem, está certo que o Keitarô quando está sério e não está pensando "naquilo" é uma gracinha... e ele tem se esforçado... Mas eu não gosto quando ele faz aquelas piadas sem graça ou fica com cara de safado quando a Mutsumi-san desmaia no colo dele ou quando a Shinobu-chan o procura...   
  
Só então Naru repara que está quase uma hora atrasada em relação ao horário combinado.   
  
- Nããão! Tenho que terminar de me aprontar, senão aquele idiota vai ficar plantado na calçada até o sol se pôr...   
  
Assustada com a hora, Naru se põe a remexer o seu guarda-roupa, na tentativa de escolher a melhor combinação, mas perde ainda mais tempo...   
  
Mas Naru não seria a única a sair naquele domingo ensolarado.   
  
Enquanto isto, em seu quarto, Motoko Aoyama se prepara para sair, também com planos de ir ao centro da cidade.   
  
Embora isto fosse muito raro, ela precisava relaxar um pouco, tanto física como mentalmente. O ritmo dos estudos no último ano do colégio estava intenso e ela necessitava de uma pausa.   
  
Ao abrir o seu guarda-roupa - que ganhara mais variedade em relação a dois anos atrás - Motoko ficou indecisa. Normalmente ela somente saía para ir do trajeto da pensão Hinata para a escola e vice-versa. E o uniforme escolar a poupava de fazer escolhas.   
  
Ela quase não fazia compras, já que Shinobu, Naru, o pervertido do Urashima e eventualmente Haruka se incumbiam de tal tarefa.   
  
Ela queria usar algo bem à vontade, mas que não fosse chamativo, sensual ou ousado demais.   
  
Não, não estava a fim de atrair paqueras inconvenientes justo hoje.   
  
Só queria passear e descansar o corpo e a mente.   
  
Ela optou por uma blusa simples, mas confortável, calça jeans de cintura alta e tênis. Embora um pouco relutante, ela tirou suas faixas do peito e colocou um sutiã, já que iria sair de blusa.   
  
Um pouco envergonhada de si mesma, pintou as unhas com um esmalte discreto e passou rapidamente um batom de cor neutra, finalizando com um perfume muito suave.   
  
Ela nunca foi vaidosa e nem sabia ficar muito tempo ao espelho, como a Naru e como a Kitsune. Para falar a verdade, a guerreira de Kyoto somente começou a se preocupar um pouco mais com a aparência pessoal em parte por estar terminando o terceiro ano do colegial e em parte por causa da influência do Urashima - embora publicamente ela jamais iria admitir isto.   
  
Mas o progresso de Motoko já era notável. Ironicamente, o próprio fato de ter perdido o duelo para sua irmã mais velha recentemente deixou-a menos apegada ao passado e menos rígida do que outrora. Já não carregava sua espada Shisui para lá e para cá pelo fato desta ter sido quebrada. A atual, ela usava apenas para os treinos.   
  
Contudo, Motoko ainda sentia um vazio interior que não estava preenchido completamente. Ela precisava conquistar sua felicidade, mas não sabia como. Ela ainda buscava a plenitude de sentir a "corrente da vida" que tanto os anciões de sua vila quanto sua irmã mais velha falavam.   
  
Motoko somente avisou Haruka que estava saindo e foi em direção ao centro, pegando o bondinho. Contudo, ela indagava aonde Keitarô tinha ido, pois não o vira na pensão.   
  
No centro de Tóquio, Motoko passa por algumas lojas de roupas e acessórios femininos e casualmente vê as vitrines, mas desiste de ficar vendo as novidades. Consumismo não era com ela. Indecisa quanto ao local a ir, a guerreira lembra do nome do shopping novo que Kaolla mencionou e decide passar só para dar uma olhadinha.   
  
No shopping Mizuno, solitariamente ela toma um sorvete na praça de alimentação, ignorando os olhares cobiçosos dos rapazes que passavam por lá. Tal assédio a deixava constrangida. Embora a jovem Aoyama não gostasse de freqüentar lanchonetes e similares, o fato era que não havia nenhum restaurante de comida japonesa no recinto. O shopping era marcantemente de influência ocidental. Ela dá uma rápida passada nas vitrines das lojas e até fica contente ao ver crianças brincando na área de lazer do shopping, recordando de sua infância.   
  
Então ela decide ir ao banheiro feminino.   
  
Motoko adentra o WC feminino do shopping, para lavar as mãos e retocar o batom. Ao terminar, ela fecha os olhos, estando diante do espelho do WC e começa a pensar consigo mesma, alheia ao mundo ao redor:   
  
- "Heh... Há dois anos eu não iria sequer por os pés num shopping como este... Vivia somente para os estudos e para aprimorar minha técnica de espada... Até que cruzei o caminho com o Urashima..."   
  
Num relance Motoko relembra com a mente tudo o que aconteceu desde sua vinda à pensão Hinata e deixa escapar um suspiro ao relembrar daquelas batidas fortes do seu coração quando vira aquele que viria a mudar para sempre sua vida:   
  
- "Por que ELE foi entrar em minha vida? Tantas mudanças... Será que para melhor? Se a mudança é positiva, por pressupor a substituição do novo pelo velho e a renovação da Vida como dizem, por que a gente resiste tanto a elas?"   
  
Motoko tenta aprofundar seus pensamentos, literalmente se isolando dos cheiros, cores, sons e impressões do mundo exterior, que se torna abstrato para ela. Buscando as imagens do passado, ela se fixa na figura de como era há vários anos atrás e vai progredindo até chegar naquele visual que adotou quando o pessoal da pensão pressionou-a tornar-se mais feminina.   
  
Motoko nota que aquele penteado antes que achava esquisito, com tranças laterais, até que ficava bem nela. E que não se sentia mais envergonhada em usar roupas modernas, ao estilo ocidental.   
  
A samurai iria continuar a sua busca interior de forma mais intensa se não tivesse sido brutalmente interrompida naquele momento.   
  
Motoko se arrepia ao sentir que não está só. Sente o roçar de um braço em suas costas e um toque delicado de mãos afagando suas tranças.   
  
Com o sangue ruborizando sua face, ela instintivamente se vira - imobilizando seu alvo com um golpe típico de judô, torcendo-o na altura do pulso da mão direita. Motoko dominava a arte de luta desarmada bem como vários estilos de armas adotados pelos seus antepassados. Mesmo sem sua Shisui, ela continuava perigosa. E para a sua surpresa, ela vê que seu alvo era uma garota. E, pior, uma aluna do mesmo colégio que o dela.   
  
- Por favor, solte-me!... Está... doendo muito!... - Implora uma garota, com cara de choro, sentindo muita dor com a torsão do braço que Motoko lhe aplicava.   
  
- Por que você fez isto? O que quer de mim? - Motoko afrouxa um pouco a força da imobilização, aliviando a dor de sua oponente e nota que ela não faz a menor força para tentar livrar o braço.   
  
- Eu... Sempre te vejo nos treinos de kendô no colégio... Não me reconhece, Motoko-chan? Sou a Mieko do 2o ano! - Responde a jovem que tinha cabelos curtos, usava óculos ovais de aro fino e com o físico mais delicado do que a Motoko.   
  
- Como ousa me tocar deste jeito? Por quê fez isto?   
  
- Eu sempre te admirei desde o dia em que te conheci... - Ela começa a chorar baixinho e entre soluços, declara - Eu te acho muito forte, admirável, muito bonita... Eu queria ser como você! Quero-te! Eu, Eu...   
  
- ???   
  
- Amo você...   
  
Motoko fica por instantes sem saber o que dizer para a jovem que chorava à sua frente.   
  
Por sorte, não tinha ninguém mais no banheiro por perto.   
  
Ela conhecia Mieko apenas de vista, já que eram muitas as tietes e torcedoras da lutadora de kendô na escola. E ela não fazia parte do famigerado trio de meninas que a perseguia onde estivesse indo.   
  
Motoko sempre fora popular e tinha seu fã-clube particular - embora pessoalmente se sentisse irritada com o assédio daquelas meninas fanáticas nos treinos e nos campeonatos que participava. Mas nunca imaginara que alguma delas fosse levar a tietagem mais adiante.   
  
Como ela nunca se interessou seriamente em ter sentimentos amorosos com pessoas de mesmo sexo - pelo menos era o que imaginava - sentiu ser preciso arrancar as ilusões da jovem Mieko pela raiz antes que trouxesse infelicidade para as duas.   
  
- Cada pessoa tem o seu caminho. Alguns caminhos se cruzam na vida, outros se afastam... Não te desejo mal, mas não tenho como atender o seu pedido!   
  
- Mas, eu te amo, Motoko-chan! Por favor, pode me bater, me xingar, até chamar a polícia, mas... mas... Deixe-me beijar você, apenas uma única vez! Eu te imploro...   
  
- O que aconteceu aqui, termina aqui! Vá e nunca mais faça o que fez hoje! Não me procure nunca mais, senão serei obrigada a denunciar seu comportamento aos seus familiares. - Disse Motoko num tom mais calmo, porém firme o suficiente para deixar claro que não queria nada com aquela pobre garota.   
  
Mieko olha para Motoko uma última vez - reprime um soluço - abaixa a cabeça, totalmente ruborizada e sai correndo do WC em lágrimas, sem ao menos fechar a porta. Motoko fica alguns instantes no local, evidentemente aborrecida pelo bizarro incidente. E então ela decide ir embora, indo pelo lado oposto de onde viu a jovem Mieko sair. Com tempo e alguma sorte, este incidente seria página passada, pensava a jovem guerreira samurai.   
  
Ela não sentia ódio daquela fã amalucada, mas jamais havia pensado em se interessar por mulheres, ao mesmo tempo em que evitava qualquer contato mais íntimo com homens - exceto pelo tarado do Urashima, cuja convivência, no seu entender, era forçada pelas circunstâncias.   
  
Enquanto isto, nas galerias do Shopping Mizuno, Mieko corria e chorava, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma raiva enorme. Não pela Motoko e por sua atitude severa, mas por si mesma e pelo seu sentimento crescente de inferioridade... Parte dela queria morrer e o pensamento de suicídio passou lhe na cabeça. Mas se morresse, como ficariam seus sonhos? Totalmente transtornada e desorientada, ela saiu do shopping sem olhar para trás.   
  
Naquele momento, Keitarô Urashima estava parado numa praça aonde tinha combinado encontrar-se com Naru. Ele estava entre alegre e ansioso, monologando consigo mesmo:   
  
- Ah, finalmente este ano vou sair junto com a Narusegawa... Que felicidade! Não consigo conter-me de felicidade! Uma tarde de domingo inteira! Dizia o alegre estudante sem ligar para os olhares indiscretos dos transeuntes que o tomavam como ingênuo e bobo.   
  
Seu devaneio termina quando sente um impacto seguido de uma dor incrível. Sem querer, alguém esbarrou fortemente nele e o atirou para a calçada. Keitarô estava totalmente distraído e acabara se chocando com uma assustada Mieko que estava correndo e sem olhar para onde ia.   
  
- Ugh... É você, Narusegawa? Disse ele ainda zonzo, tentando achar os óculos caídos no chão e temendo que o tombo fosse o prenúncio de uma nova maré de azar, lembrando-se do acidente que sofrera há meses atrás na cerimônia de admissão na Universidade de Tóquio.   
  
Ele fica assustado ao ver que no lugar de Naru estava uma linda moça de óculos de aros finos, cabelos negros lisos e compleição franzina caída. Era Mieko. Apesar do tombo, aparentemente ela não estava ferida.   
  
- Oh, não! Por favor, me desculpe... Foi tudo culpa minha. - Diz Keitarô com seu jeito atrapalhado.   
  
- Perdoe-me minha atitude irresponsável! Eu não olhei onde estava indo... - Humildemente se desculpa a garota abaixando a cabeça, sem ter coragem de olhar para o desconhecido jovem.   
  
Keitarô ajuda a garota delicada a se levantar e repara que ela era muito bonita, apesar da fisionomia triste.   
  
- Desculpe-me, mas aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - Keitarô nota os olhos úmidos e as lentes dos óculos molhadas pelas lágrimas.   
  
Envergonhada, a Mieko pede perdão mais uma vez com um aceno de cabeça e foge da vista de Keitarô, não por culpa dele, mas por medo de si mesma. Depois que descobrira - ainda no início da adolescência - suas verdadeiras tendências afetivas, Mieko julgava-se incapaz de se relacionar com um homem e tinha muito receio de se envolver com qualquer um deles.   
  
- Ué, o que deu nela? - Pergunta o jovem estudante sem entender nada.   
  
Keitarô não tem tempo para perguntar mais nada. Em instantes ele percebe um zumzumzum ao redor. Era a Naru que chegava vindo se encontrar com ele. A sua beleza estonteante para os padrões orientais dificilmente deixava de ser notada aonde ia.   
  
- Oi, Keitarô, desculpe-me, mas o bondinho demorou um pouco. - Justifica-se Naru tentando ocultar o verdadeiro motivo do atraso. Além de ter demorado arrumando-se, ela ainda se atrasou ao conversar com Haruka na casa de chá, perdendo o bonde que Motoko havia usado, tendo que esperar o próximo.   
  
- Oi, Narusegawa... - Keitarô fica sem palavras ao notar que Naru estava mais bonita do que nunca. Ela usava uma blusa de manga comprida com um decote para lá de razoável, saia curta e botinas. E ela exalava aroma de um perfume com cheiro suave, mas nítido, como aroma de madeiras exóticas.   
  
- Bem, aonde vamos?   
  
- Estava pensando em ir a uma sorveteria por perto. Depois a gente podia passar no cinema... - Diz laconicamente o jovem.   
  
- Sorveteria tudo bem, mas quero fazer alguma coisa de diferente! Já assisti a quase todos filmes que me interessavam com a Mutsumi durante a semana passada, e os poucos que sobraram são chatos...   
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Keitarô pensava em outra alternativa de diversão, temendo que o encontro fracassasse por falta de opções.   
  
O jovem casal vai a uma sorveteria que funcionava por perto e Naru resolve experimentar um Sundae de morango com creme enquanto Keitarô escolhe uma banana split. Os dois conversam sobre assuntos da faculdade e amenidades, sem a tensão e brigas de costume.   
  
Os transeuntes e os vizinhos de mesa admiravam a facilidade com que os dois conversavam e riam, arrancando suspiros de inveja de alguns rapazes e até mesmo de moças que passavam por perto.   
  
Se eles soubessem que Keitarô nunca tivera chance de namorar ou paquerar alguma garota antes de conhecer as garotas da pensão Hinata e que a Naru sempre vivia desligada para aventuras, eles ficariam decepcionados.   
  
Desde o primeiro encontro que tiveram, Urashima estava um pouco mais experiente e cauteloso, evitando contrariar os gostos muito exigentes de Narusegawa. E esta procurava demonstrar mais paciência e cordialidade com ele.   
  
Na realidade, Narusegawa tinha visto à distância Keitarô tropeçar com a jovem Mieko e o seu gesto de ajudar a se levantar do tombo, mas interpretou isto como um incidente casual e até achou bonito o fato, se limitando a sorrir.   
  
Ela sabia que a jovem desconhecida não era ameaça para ela e seus planos. E Keitarô não havia se portado de maneira "pervertida" como costumava fazer com as meninas da pensão. Quando não tinha o seu interesse pessoal ameaçado, às vezes Narusegawa podia se dar ao luxo de ser tolerante.   
  
Para sorte do Keitarô e de Naru, o encontro transcorreu excepcionalmente bem, sem os infames acidentes pervertidos de costume. Keitarô não fez coisas imbecis como reparar demais no decote do vestido ou olhar na cor da calcinha dela quando se abaixara para pegar um guardanapo caído. Depois de terminar de saborear o sorvete, Naru e Keitarô vão ao Shopping Mizuno, ironicamente o mesmo onde Motoko estivera há menos de uma hora antes.   
  
Se Mieko não tivesse encontrado Motoko, provavelmente o jovem casal teria se encontrado com a garota samurai num embaraçoso incidente.   
  
Motoko pretendia ficar mais tempo passeando no shopping, mas o encontro inesperado com esta "admiradora" a deixou bastante aborrecida e desmotivada para o resto do dia. Embora ela não tivesse saído com o objetivo de flertar - o que era contra seus rígidos princípios - e sim de distrair-se um pouco, a samurai estava de alguma forma decepcionada com o desfecho de sua pequena viagem. Nesta altura, tinha pegado o bonde que a levaria de volta para o bairro de Hinata.   
  
Naru e Keitarô gastam algum tempo observando as vitrines das lojas, mas era evidente de que a exigente jovem não se interessaria por muito tempo. Ele precisava de uma alternativa para onde levá-la e teria que ser agora.   
  
- Você quer ir jogar boliche comigo? - Arrisca Keitarô olhando para o lindo rosto de Naru.   
  
- Ah, deixa para outra vez. Estava pensando em ir até a Lan House jogar um pouquinho aquele jogo de RPG. - Surpreendentemente Narusegawa resolveu experimentar algo diferente, influenciada pela "propaganda" que Kaolla fizera ontem à noite.   
  
- Fala sério, Narusegawa?   
  
- Seu bobo! É claro que falo! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa de diferente, nem que seja só para conhecer. - Diz ela entusiasmada.   
  
Impressionado pela reação da Naru, Keitarô a leva até a Lan-house recém-inaugurada.   
  
O recinto estava cheio, com dezenas de terminais de micros em rede ligados, fornecendo diversão para jogadores fanáticos. A maioria dos freqüentadores era entre 12 a 17 anos, embora tivessem alguns universitários da mesma faixa etária de Naru e Keitarô. Embora grande parte do público alvo fosse de rapazes, haviam algumas garotas com penteados e roupas ousadas experimentando os terminais, proporcionando um clima um tanto futurista.   
  
- Sejam bem vindos. Vocês desejam experimentar o novo jogo Fantasy? Recepciona o atendente da Lan-House - um rapaz com jeito de nerd, com óculos de fundo de garrafa e cabelo espetado como se tivesse levado um choque de 1000 volts.   
  
- É aquele RPG com realidade virtual? É claro que queremos! Diz Naru, entusiasmada, tentando mostrar algum conhecimento.   
  
O atendente leva os dois a um par de terminais lado a lado e ensina como instalar e manejar os capacetes de realidade virtual. Em seguida, ele sai um pouco para buscar os CD-Roms de inicialização, enquanto Naru e Keitarô se acomodam nas poltronas confortáveis.   
  
- Nossa! Isto é que eu chamo de diversão High-Tech... Encanta-se uma entusiasmada Naru ao examinar o capacete, semelhante ao de um astronauta.   
  
- Não sabia que você se interessava por RPG...   
  
- Realmente não, mas a conversa de ontem com a Su me deixou interessada e sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo... Eu te contei que no colégio aonde estudava tinha uma turma que me convidava para jogar AD&D, só que nunca tive tempo para isto... - Responde Naru.   
  
Keitarô colocou o capacete esquisito com lentes e após alguns segundos sentiu-se imerso num mundo virtual. Parecia que sua alma havia se separado do corpo e ele estava dentro da tela do monitor. Naru fez o mesmo.   
  
- Oiê, Keitarô, você está dentro do jogo?   
  
- Ah... Narusegawa! É você? Keitarô se surpreendeu ao enxergar Naru dentro do capacete, mas num ambiente totalmente diferente do terminal da Lan-House.   
  
Era como se estivesse em outra dimensão. Além de Naru, ele não enxergava mais os outros freqüentadores e nem mesmo o atendente.   
  
- Sou eu, seu bobo! Olha, vamos jogar um pouco, só para experimentar. Vamos formar uma dupla. Eu vou ser uma linda guerreira e você, o meu guarda-costas! Diz ela, animada.   
  
- Tudo bem. Só quero que me dê cobertura quando enfrentarmos os monstros.   
  
- Certo. E mais uma coisa... Vamos nos comportar no jogo apenas como parceiros e aliados. Nem pense em tentar me beijar só porque sou sua líder!   
  
- C-certo, Naru...   
  
O atendente da Lan-House volta e instala o jogo, configurando uma partida individual para a dupla Naru e Keitarô. Ele dá as últimas instruções e em seguida a partida começa.   
  
Como que acordando de um longo sono sob o efeito de hipnose, Narusegawa e Urashima começam em salas separadas no que parece ser um quartinho com provador de roupas. Ambos estão na fase de seleção de personagem, aonde tem que escolher suas habilidades e características.   
  
Tendo configurado sua personagem para ter a mesma aparência física que a sua, graças a um sofisticado sistema de captação de imagens, Naru escolhe a classe Fighter e a habilidade em usar artes marciais, com especialização em combate desarmado. Ela própria havia tomado lições de kung-fu com seu mentor Seta há anos atrás e era razoavelmente boa nisto.   
  
Ela estava tentando escolher uma roupa dentre as centenas de combinações que o programa oferecia quando Keitarô grita, de uma sala vizinha:   
  
- Naru, socorro! Onde fica a saída? Keitarô estava desorientado com os comandos e estava andando como uma barata tonta.   
  
Como conseqüência do mexe-mexe frenético de botões, seu personagem ficou mal configurado - ganhando vários pontos de vida e maximizando a resistência - mas no geral sendo fraco, pouco ágil e com a inteligência, o carisma e a percepção apenas medianos. Para piorar, ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade de combate ou perícia com armas.   
  
- E vem perguntar isto para mim? Tente acionar qualquer comando, Keitarô!   
  
- V-vou tentar...   
  
O personagem de Keitarô abre a porta e entra no quartinho onde está a guerreira Naru - ainda nua - como conseqüência de um comando equivocado. Esta reage dando uma porrada no Keitarô virtual, jogando-o para fora da sala.   
  
- AHHHH! O que eu fiz de errado?   
  
O Keitarô virtual tenta-se levantar com um galo na cabeça. Só que o sistema de R.V. fazia com que seu "eu" sentisse o impacto da porrada, como se tivesse desferido pela Naru na vida real.   
  
- Sua anta! Eu não terminei de colocar o vestido! Agora, vire-se para lá e nem ouse olhar, senão vai ter!   
  
Terminada a advertência, Naru começa a examinar as opções do guarda-roupa novamente, em seu estilo indeciso: "Hmmm... este vestido parece ser bom, mas é muito ousado para meu gosto. Ficar de barriga para fora me incomoda... e se eu... espere! Eu não terminei!".   
  
O tempo-limite para a configuração dos personagens termina e Naru fica revoltada ao ver seu ego virtual andar de barriga para fora, usando um traje de batalha que mais parece um biquíni feito de cota de malha.   
  
O ego virtual de Keitarô continua com o mesmo rosto e características dele, apenas com roupas da época e a mesma cara de tonto.   
  
- Naru, onde arranjou esta?... - Os olhos do rapaz se arregalam ao ver as curvas estonteantes de sua parceira.   
  
- Nem comente sobre as propriedades de minha "armadura de batalha" ou eu lasco porrada em você! E pare com este sorriso bobo!   
  
Ambos os personagens saem numa espécie de taverna, que funciona como centro de informações, para encontrar serviços e mini-missões para ganhar experiência, ouvir novidades e recrutar membros para a equipe. A taverna era um barracão de madeira, com um balcão numa das extremidades e várias mesas e cadeiras dispostas no centro e nos cantos. Havia dezenas de pessoas comendo, bebendo, negociando e contando vantagem.   
  
- Nossa, parece uma taverna medieval! - Diz a guerreira Naru.   
  
- Vamos andar um pouco, quem sabe... ops...   
  
Keitarô esbarra num guerreiro mal encarado de dois metros de altura e carregando um machado afiado de duas lâminas chamado Slash. Slash era um guerreiro muito experiente e que havia incrementado seu poder de luta enfrentando vários monstros. E não tinha cara de muitos amigos.   
  
- Ei, tampinha! Está querendo encrenca com Slash, o poderoso? Você terá que lamber minhas botas ou vai se ver comigo...   
  
- Eheh... Desculpa, seu Slash, foi sem querer... Ops... - Keitarô tenta se levantar, mas tropeça novamente e bate de cara na barriga proeminente de Slash.   
  
- Slash não aceita desculpas! Slash acabar com sua raça! - Diz o gigantesco guerreiro levantando Keitarô pelo pescoço apenas com uma das mãos.   
  
- Ehkkkk... Socorro! - Keitarô grita quando o bárbaro Slash estava pronto para lascar uma porrada bem dolorida com o seu punho livre.   
  
- Tire suas mãos imundas de meu amigo, seu troglodita! - Grita uma voz feminina.   
  
Naru intervém e a bela lutadora dá um soco que faz Slash voar longe, esparramando copos, garrafas e moedas sob o balcão da taverna.   
  
Os demais novatos participantes assistem a cena, arrancando elogios e gritos de incentivo.   
  
O jogador de Slash era um tipo individualista e nojento que gostava de bater nos mais fracos, roubando items e ganhando pontos de experiência com isto e ninguém sentiu pena dele quando foi nocauteado pela Naru.   
  
Só por causa deste soco bem dado, a personagem de Naru ganha vários pontos de experiência e mais atributos em seu poder de ataque, como bônus. Isto era facilmente notado, pois o "power-up" era representado pela aparição de uma aura luminosa semelhante aos dos personagens de videogame quando subiam de nível.   
  
- Você está bem, Keitarô? - Naru ajuda Keitarô a se levantar delicadamente do chão. Embora fosse altamente agressiva e brutal com ele, Naru sabia ser protetora com as pessoas de quem gostava.   
  
- Eh... Mais ou menos, puf... puf... Que tal a gente beber alguma coisa para comemorar sua vitória?   
  
- Ei, tio, eu quero dois sucos de laranja! - Grita a Naru para um sujeito que supostamente seria o taverneiro.   
  
Todos os lutadores presentes na taverna caem na risada diante do amadorismo da dupla.   
  
- Ué? E o que tem de errado? - Esbraveja Naru diante da zombaria geral.   
  
- Senhorita, nós somente servimos bebidas alcoólicas no balcão. - Responde o taverneiro, um tipo bigodudo, gordo, mal vestido e com cara de poucos amigos.   
  
- Puxa, mas não dá para fazer uma exceção?   
  
- Não. E ponto final! - Responde o obeso homem grosseiramente.   
  
- E o que tem de bebida, que não seja muito forte? - Pergunta Keitarô ao taverneiro tentando impedir que Naru ficasse novamente irritada.   
  
- Temos cerveja e vinho.   
  
- Bem, aceita um chope, Narusegawa? - Pergunta Keitarô.   
  
- Só se for um pouquinho. Quais são as marcas?   
  
- Nós temos o "Dwarf Red Noise", o "Balrog's Tears" e o "Elven Pilsen".   
  
- Acho que vou querer o "Elven Pilsen". - Responde a Naru.   
  
- Beem... Acho que vou tomar o "Balrog's Tears", garçom. - Escolhe Keitarô, indeciso quanto ao verdadeiro significado dos nomes. Como ele achou que estas "marcas" eram apenas simbólicas, e que a bebida virtual do jogo era somente de mentirinha, decidiu arriscar.   
  
O taverneiro traz dois copos enormes de chope e entrega aos dois novatos. Naru toma o seu copo e acha o Elven Pilsen simplesmente maravilhoso. Era como se tomasse uma cerveja de verdade, só que ela era bem suave, deliciosa, nada amarga e com pouquíssimo teor alcóolico surpreendendo a jovem.   
  
Keitarô se prepara para tomar a sua cerveja, de cor fortemente acentuada, mas no primeiro gole, sente um ardor indescritível na garganta e cospe tudo fora:   
  
- Arghhhhh! Tá ardido! Tá ardido! - Garçom, o que tem nesta cerveja? Reclama Keitarô sentindo os seus olhos saindo das órbitas.   
  
- Você escolheu uma cerveja preferida pelos orcs e pelos bárbaros. É uma bebida feita de ervas aromáticas e reforçada com sangue de javali e pimenta moída. É preciso estômago forte para tomar isto.   
  
- Sangue? Pimenta moída? - Grita incrédulo Keitarô.   
  
- Sim. Não leram o menu da casa?   
  
Naru termina de beber a sua cerveja, elogiando a qualidade da mesma. Keitarô não ousa arriscar pedir mais nada na taverna.   
  
- Bem. Naru, nós vamos embora. Vamos dar uma olhada para ver o que tem lá fora antes de sairmos do jogo.   
  
- Por mim, estou começando a achar interessante a vida de aventureira.   
  
- Esperem! As bebidas não são por conta da casa. Vocês me devem 3 GPs, um pela Elven Pilsen e dois pela Baalor Ale. - Grita o taverneiro, irritado.   
  
- GPs, o que é isto? - Pergunta Keitarô.   
  
- Gold Pieces, moedas de ouro, rapaz. Vocês certamente devem ter... - Olha com ar inquisitor o taverneiro, imaginando coisas.   
  
- Epa! - Keitarô remexe os bolsos e constata que está totalmente duro, sem dinheiro.   
  
Naru também procura ver se tem algum troco na sua escassa roupa, mas não encontra nada.   
  
- Ehhh... Garçom, o senhor aceita pôr na conta? A gente está sem grana e não sabemos aonde arranja estes tais GPs... - Propõe Keitarô com um sorriso amarelo.   
  
- O quê? Seus caloteiros! Guardas! Peguem estes dois malandros!   
  
Em seguida surge meia dúzia de brutamontes bem armados com clavas e porretes - os seguranças da taverna - e põem Keitarô e Naru para correr. Os dois azarados aventureiros fogem e finalmente depistam seus perseguidores num beco.   
  
- A gente devia saber que o nosso dinheiro não serve neste mundo, Naru!   
  
- A culpa é sua! Você devia saber disto, já que jogou mais videogame do que eu!   
  
- Bem, se não me engano, a gente devia ter feito alguma missão para ganhar dinheiro. É deste jeito que podemos comprar equipamento, comida ou bebida num jogo de RPG. - O jovem de óculos tenta relembrar as partidas que jogara.   
  
- Missão, como assim?   
  
- Encontrar um tesouro, derrotar monstros, coisas do tipo...   
  
- E o que temos que fazer agora, Senhor Aventureiro? - Naru começa a dar sinais de impaciência.   
  
- Bem, o problema é que geralmente a maioria das missões para principiantes a gente obtém por meio de informações na taverna, só que acho que enquanto estivermos duros, o taverneiro não irá nos aceitar de volta.   
  
- Ah, isto está começando a ficar complicado pra minha cabeça.   
  
- Espere, Narusegawa. Não é tão difícil assim. É só a gente dar de encontro com algumas criaturas e derrotar elas. Geralmente os inimigos iniciais do jogo são mais fáceis...   
  
- Ah,é? Isto está ficando... AIEHHHH!!!   
  
Naru grita ao ver que ela e Keitarô estão cercados por ladrões no beco. Os fora da lei estão armados com adagas e parecem assustadoramente reais, fazendo movimentos rápidos e malabarismos com as lâminas, no estilo das gangues de gueto, ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueiam a única saída.   
  
O mais adiantado deles tenta acertar Naru, mas ela instintivamente se esquiva, dando um chute nele. O meliante é jogado numa parede e fica sem sentidos, mas os outros bandidos ficam ainda mais furiosos. Avançando como lobos, eles apenas aguardam o melhor momento para romper a guarda da jovem lutadora e crivá-la de facas.   
  
- Keitarô! Faça alguma coisa, sou linda demais para morrer! Naru se joga abraçando no seu parceiro, de forma inesperada.   
  
- Fazer o quê? Se nem tenho um estilingue!... - Desespera-se Keitarô fazendo sua habitual cara de choro, com jatos de lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.   
  
- Bem, então me resta fazer isto! - Diz Naru contrariada ao notar que o abraço do Keitarô estava pressionando demais os seus seios.   
  
- IHHHHKHHHH!   
  
Usando sua força, Naru joga o corpo de Keitarô contra a quadrilha e ele nocauteia os bandidos como se fossem pinos de boliche.   
  
- Ahahah! Até que foi mais fácil do que parecia. Foi muito legal! Foi Dez! - Entusiasma-se Naru ao ver os bandidos que estavam ainda conscientes fugirem deles como ratos.   
  
- Só não agrida os seus parceiros ao lado... Ui! Está muito real... - Levanta-se Keitarô, com a cabeça toda dolorida.   
  
- Qual é, Keitarô, você é mesmo imortal! E ainda mais neste jogo!   
  
Acostumado a toda sorte de porrada e com o incremento dos seus pontos de vida, o personagem de Keitarô agüentava uma quantidade surpreendente de castigo físico que teria feito um homem comum cair inconsciente.   
  
- Vamos aproveitar e fugir daqui enquanto podemos. Este lugar não é seguro!   
  
- Espere, Naru. Olhe, são Moedas de ouro! Devem ser os GPs... - Repara o jovem de óculos ao perceber alguns objetos reluzentes sob o chão imundo.   
  
- Mas... Pegar elas não é um crime? Hesita a jovem ruiva.   
  
- Pense bem... Eles já roubaram de alguém. Não pertencem a eles. Deve ser a nossa deixa.   
  
- Tudo bem. Pegue as moedas e vamos cair fora.   
  
Keitarô revista os corpos dos bandidos e encontra um total de quinze moedas de ouro. É muito pouco para os padrões de um aventureiro iniciante, mas suficiente para pagar a conta no bar. Ele pensa em pegar uma adaga dos bandidos, mas lembra que por enquanto não tem habilidades de combate. Após "depenar" os bandidos inconscientes eles voltam para o bar. Inicialmente, os seguranças não queriam deixá-los entrar, mas a sinceridade dos jovens e o pagamento da dívida resolveram tudo. Satisfeito, o taverneiro liberou o acesso à dupla.   
  
- Bem, parece mesmo com o mundo real... Se você não pagar a conta, nada de bebida! Eheh... Brinca Naru, aliviada com o fim da situação constrangedora.   
  
- É mesmo... Vamos dar uma volta na cidade antes de sairmos daqui. Responde Keitarô.   
  
- Esperem, por favor! Grita uma figura misteriosa. Era um jovem elegante e bem-vestido, com uma estranha jóia flutuante na cabeça. Pelo seu jeito de vestir, deveria ser um mago.   
  
- Hã, o que deseja de nós? - Pergunta Naru, surpresa ao ver o estranho visual de seu interlocutor.   
  
- Eu vi a vitória de vocês contra o bárbaro do Slash e fiquei muito interessado por seus talentos... Meu nome é Finneas, o mago e quero fazer uma proposta lucrativa para ambos.   
  
- Desculpe-me, mas estamos de saída... - Responde Keitarô.   
  
- Não, não! É rapidinho. É um trabalho rápido, sem maiores problemas e que pode render muitos GPs a jovens aventureiros como vocês.   
  
- De que trabalho se trata, Finneas? - Pergunta Naru.   
  
- Estou com um pergaminho mágico que me foi encomendado por um mago chamado Tarsius, que mora num sobrado no fim desta rua. Só que preciso que alguém o entregue para ele, em troca de um anel mágico. Se me fizerem este serviço e entregarem o anel, vocês serão recompensados com 500 GPs!   
  
- 500 GPs, Uau! - Entusiasma-se Keitarô, imaginando tratar-se de uma fortuna.   
  
- Vamos aceitar, Keitarô! Este trabalho não deve ser muito difícil e como a gente iria dar um passeio nesta vila, vamos aproveitar para fazer esta boa ação para este moço. - Fala Naru, impressionada pela beleza física do jovem mago e por sua lábia.   
  
- Tudo bem, Naru... Escute-me, Finneas, se o trabalho é fácil, por que o senhor não entrega o pergaminho você mesmo?   
  
- Bem... Podemos dizer que Tarsius e eu somos conhecidos, mas não amigos íntimos. E infelizmente a mulher dele não vai com a minha cara devido a um mal entendido do passado. Fui proibido de por os pés na casa dele.   
  
- Bem, nós somos novos por aqui mesmo e a gente não tem nada contra ele. Acho que não vai ter problema. - Responde Naru.   
  
Naru e Keitarô pegam o pergaminho para Tarsius, acompanhado de um bilhete escrito contendo instruções por Finneas e vão caminhando pela rua estreita da vila medieval. O bilhete continha um aviso direcionado para personagens magos de não tentar ler o pergaminho antes de entregá-lo a Tarsius, bem como um esboço da rua aonde morava.   
  
- Que barbada, Naru! Mal entramos no pedaço e pegamos a primeira missão. Acho que com 500 GPs a gente dá para fazer a festa aqui...   
  
- Vamos rápido, porque estamos com pressa. Eu só topei fazer esta missão porque quero comprar uma roupa mais decente! Esta que estou usando é muito bárbara para o meu gosto.   
  
- Mas até que você fica bonitinha com esta armadura...   
  
SOC!   
  
- Repita o que você disse, seu tarado! Eu te contratei para ser o meu guarda-costas e não para ficar me cantando!   
  
- Perdão, Narusegawa! Perdão!   
  
A linda guerreira e seu atrapalhado segurança saem da taverna entre olhares curiosos, a fim de cumprir sua primeira e provavelmente única missão. Naru começava a ficar arrependida de ter começado a jogar este game realista demais para ela.   
  
Ela ficava imaginando como que as autoridades deixaram liberar um jogo tão nocivo para adolescentes puras como ela, que permitiam que mocinhas ficassem com a barriga à mostra? Aquilo era uma imoralidade!   
  
Keitarô não havia aproveitado muito o jogo, mas estava atordoado pelo fato das pancadas no mundo virtual serem tão fortes como as reais. E isto porque ela estava ainda no level 1... Ele deveria ter escolhido o modo otimizado de criação de personagem para fazer um mais competitivo, só que sua inexperiência criou um Keitarô virtual à imagem e semelhança do original. Ele queria terminar aquela missão para sair do jogo o mais rápido possível.   
  
Dúvidas, Sugestões e Comentários deste fic?  
  
Entrar em contato no seguinte E-Mail:  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	3. A Fã

Capítulo 3: A Fã.   
  
A pobre Mieko sempre foi uma pessoa carente de afeto. Órfã de pai, ela foi criada em Osaka por uma mãe somente preocupada com a vida profissional e por um padrasto frio e extremamente indiferente. Ela sempre teve dificuldades para fazer amizades com outras garotas na escola e esquivava-se dos garotos - muitos dos quais que a procuravam com segundas intenções, devido à sua beleza.   
  
Embora fosse excelentemente bem nos estudos, ela se achava inútil e irrealizada a nível pessoal. Isto porque os seus pais não valorizavam suficientemente suas conquistas escolares - "você só está fazendo a sua obrigação", diziam - e também trazia um forte espírito de inveja e rivalidade por parte das outras meninas.   
  
No fundo, queria ser uma garota forte, ativa, bem realizada e popular.   
  
Seu primeiro amor foi frustrante, tendo sido quase noiva de uma pessoa dez anos mais velha do que ela e que a abandonou num momento em que precisava muito de ajuda, quando sua mãe morreu. E no segundo amor, ela se relacionou com uma amiga íntima mais velha do que ela, num relacionamento cheio de amarguras, medo e incertezas, acabando por terminar em escândalo na cidade aonde vivia, tendo sido obrigada a mudar para Tóquio a fim de esquecer o passado.   
  
Discriminada pelas suas novas colegas de classe, pelo seu temperamento tímido e difícil, Mieko passou a viver num mundo de fantasia, espelhando todos os seus ideais e frustrações na figura de Motoko Aoyama - que conhecera num dos campeonatos escolares do colégio - criando uma forte imagem idealizada dela. Era de seu conhecimento de que a samurai não tinha namorado e ninguém tinha visto ou ouvido falar que Motoko saía com rapazes.   
  
Naquele domingo, ela tinha visto Motoko entrar no Shopping Mizuno e havia pensado em convidá-la para tomar um sorvete. Antes disto, ela chegara a pensar em propor um encontro reservado com seu objeto de devoção, mas faltava a coragem necessária. Só que ao ver a garota-samurai saindo rapidamente da praça de alimentação, a ansiedade falou mais alto e ela decidira segui-la até o banheiro. Ao ver o rosto de seu ídolo no espelho, ela sentiu um arrepio e ousou tocar nela, para ter certeza de que aquilo era real... Só que deu tudo errado...   
  
Pouco antes de Naru e de Keitarô entrarem na Lan-House, Mieko retorna ao seu apartamento alugado. Era um modelo de três quartos localizado num bairro elegante de Tóquio e certamente seu aluguel mensal devia ser bastante alto para as posses de famílias de classe média. Embora tanto a sua família original como a de seu padrasto tivesse posses mais do que suficientes para assegurar uma existência dourada, era mais do que evidente de que dinheiro não significava felicidade para Mieko.   
  
A jovem joga displicentemente sua bolsa na poltrona da sala de estar e em seguida vai ao seu quarto trocar de roupa. Em seguida, coberta apenas com uma toalha, ela vai tomar banho. Mieko, ao deixar a ducha do chuveiro lavar o seu corpo, não estava mais chorando, mas estava arrasada por dentro. A água quente da ducha certamente podia lavar e purificar o seu belo corpo da sujeira, da poeira e do cansaço, mas não da decepção e do seu sentimento de culpa... Só de lembrar a recusa de sua adorável Motoko-chan, as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer e ela se questionava.   
  
Seria um ser humano normal? Ou seria um monstro, uma aberração da natureza?   
  
Que espécie de pessoa era ela, de desejar tocar e abraçar uma moça como a Motoko, num banheiro de Shopping?... A Aoyama poderia ser linda e seu corpo desejável, mas isto não justificava fazer aquilo num lugar público...   
  
Ainda perturbada, ela deixa a ducha em sua potência máxima fustigar seu corpo, bem mais baixo e franzino do que a menina-samurai, anulando a espuma que cobria sua nudez no momento. Mieko tinha seu próprio padrão de beleza. Embora fosse baixinha e um pouco magra, seu rosto era delicado e harmonioso, realçando um certo aspecto de delicadeza e classe na sua pessoa. As mãos - com dedos finos e delicados - pareciam ser feitas para tocar piano e pintar quadros, coisas, aliás, que ela havia treinado desde a infância. E seus cabelos negros sedosos eram bem cuidados nos melhores salões de beleza.   
  
Só que nada disto a satisfazia.   
  
Ela havia botado na sua própria mente de que o único padrão de beleza aceitável era o de Motoko. Admirava nela a força e habilidade, conjugadas com a altura perfeita, aqueles cabelos negros sedosos, as formas generosas e suas pernas... Em resumo, tudo.   
  
Embora estivesse parcialmente arrasada pelo fato de Motoko ter dito que não a amava e que não desejava mais a sua presença, ela estava por outro lado, estranhamente realizada por ter sido a primeira vez que conversou a sós com ela. Não era o seu primeiro encontro, já que a cumprimentou uma vez quando a espadachim começava a vencer os campeonatos escolares e mesmo em competições regionais. Só que Motoko não lhe dava especial atenção devido ao assédio de dezenas de fãs. A pobre Mieko tinha que enfrentar a concorrência de várias de meninas, começando pelo famoso trio que acompanhava a espadachim aonde quer que ela fosse.   
  
Só que Mieko não temia a concorrência destas tietes "amadoras", por já perceber que Motoko não dava muita moral para elas. Na realidade, a jovem de Osaka invejava o privilégio que as três outras garotas supostamente tinham. A de voltar quase todos os dias para a casa com Motoko-chan.   
  
Uma era uma japonesinha magrinha, chamada Shinobu Maehara. Ela devia ser de outro colégio, mas quase sempre voltava junto com Motoko-chan. Um horror, aquele penteado. Horrível! Como seu ídolo consentia a presença de um traste daquele? Para os padrões refinados de Mieko, Shinobu não lhe inspirava nada, nem a menor sombra de atração física. Ela amava profundamente o belo e ironicamente tanto Motoko como seu último amor - uma jovem universitária mais velha do que ela - eram muito lindas. Já, a Maehara era como uma qualquer, como uma das dezenas de milhares de rostos anônimos que andavam por Tóquio, sem glamour ou algo de notável, sem peito ou bunda. Ela parecia ser também muito chorona, infantil e feiosa para o seu gosto, totalmente diferente de seu ídolo.   
  
A segunda pessoa que Mieko mais detestava era uma outra menina colega da Maehara, com ar debilóide chamada Akiko Taichi. Taichi-chan era esquisitona, e segundo se dizia, vivia se metendo em confusões dentro e fora de aula. No intervalo, seu passatempo consistia em se enfeitar com vários tipos de batons e itens de maquilagens. Sua fama de aluna encrenqueira vinha desde tempos atrás e se não fosse pela ajuda da Maehara nos estudos, ela teria bombado ainda no ano passado.   
  
Mieko suspeitava que Taichi-chan fosse meio lésbica, mas definitivamente lhe repugnava a idéia de se envolver amorosamente com uma criatura tão ignóbil quanto esta menina sardenta com sorriso imbecil. Só de pensar nisto causava náuseas.   
  
A terceira pessoa - e a que Mieko mais detestava - era uma moreninha de cabelo loiro. A tal da Kaolla Su. A "negrinha", como Mieko pensava dela, devia ser alguma estudante de algum país fedorento do Terceiro Mundo que veio parar no Japão... Era demais para alguém de sua sensibilidade e classe ver uma mestiça daquelas trepar nas árvores do pátio do colégio feito uma macaca e andar pelo corredor com aquelas invenções malucas saídas de um cérebro doente - cavalos robotizados, patinetes movidos a energia solar, skates controláveis via rádio e outras coisas similares... Na hora do lanche, Mieko evitava se sentar ao lado da Kaolla, já que o lanche que ela trazia no refeitório para comer era qualquer coisa misturada com banana: Sorvete de banana, creme de banana, banana à milanesa, banana com curry, arroz com banana, etc. Por sua culpa, Mieko começou a sentir aversão por bananas, já que estas recordavam a estrangeira.   
  
Para piorar, Kaolla Su era sua concorrente direta em termos de notas.   
  
A jovem japonesa era ligeiramente superior na língua japonesa, matemática e história. E levava nítida vantagem em Artes Aplicadas e Canto. Só que a estrangeira conseguia tirar notas melhores em ciência, química e biologia, além de ganhar de longe da Mieko em Educação Física, matéria que nunca foi forte da jovem de óculos. A "negrinha hindu" há havia tentado fazer amizade com a jovem de cabelos negros - bobona e alegrona como era, na opinião de Mieko - mas a garota de classe alta a evitava deliberadamente, usando todo tipo de justificativa disfarçada de boa educação. No fundo, ela queria que a "negrinha" voltasse para o mundinho de m**** aonde veio e lá ficasse para sempre.   
  
Mieko não sentia ciúmes, mas inveja pelo fato de Maehara, Taichi e Su terem um privilégio que ela não tinha, o de poder acompanhar seu ídolo e modelo no caminho de volta do colégio. Mieko já pensou em investigar aonde Motoko morava, mas esta tática era muito vulgar para alguém de sua classe. Só sabia que o bairro aonde ela ia ficava bem longe de onde morava. Foi um verdadeiro achado para ela encontrá-la nesta tarde de domingo.   
  
Terminado o banho, Mieko enxuga o seu corpo macio e em seguida vai até o seu quarto. A sua cama era um modelo de casal, com lençóis caros e com vários bichinhos de pelúcia, todos caros. Ainda nua, ela se deixa deitar de forma lenta e lasciva e abraça um de seus bichinhos. Quem dera se fosse a Motoko...Em seus devaneios, ela começa a pensar em seu amor e deixando a imaginação ir mais longe...   
  
- Motoko, meu amor... Ela suspira, entregue a seus sonhos.   
  
Mieko começa a respirar mais fundo e deixa-se excitar pelas suas mãos delicadas. Ondas de prazer percorrem seu corpo e sua respiração torna-se entrecortada. Os minutos tornam se segundos e ela deixa sua imaginação ganhar formas ousadas e sensuais, somente pensando no corpo da sua Motoko-chan.Mas depois de um certo tempo, ela interrompe sua transa mental. Mieko estava começando a se cansar daquilo, queria algo mais concreto e não abstrato. Ela queria sentir o hálito quente de Motoko, a maciez de sua pele, o gosto de suas lágrimas, a textura de sua saliva... Queria se sentir amada, desejada, idolatrada. Um pouco envergonhada pelos seus desejos inconfessáveis, ela termina de se vestir e coloca um roupão. Em seguida, penteia os cabelos e deixa-os secar, cuidando em seguida de seu rosto, pescoço, mãos e pele.   
  
Já devidamente limpa, Mieko vai à cozinha beber um pouco de água e aproveita para degustar uma fatia fina de uma torta de morango que comprara na véspera. Por sorte não tinha tendência de engordar. Em seguida, a jovem vai para outro quarto do apartamento, transformado num misto de escritório e sala de estudo. Ela liga o seu computador pessoal, um PC de último tipo, de fazer inveja ao mais nerd dos hackers. Mieko abre uma caixa de um software e em seguida insere um DVD-Rom no leitor ótico. Tratava-se do jogo Fantasy, que havia comprado justamente na estréia.   
  
Só que diferentemente da versão comprada pela Kaolla e Sarah, a sua versão de jogo era customizada, com um editor online de fases e configurador de personagens e Non-Player Characters, os NPCs, que custava uns 20 dólares americanos a mais. Ela adorava RPGs, só que não se conformava por justamente naquele dia ter encontrado com a maluca da Kaolla na fila de fãs fanáticos que desejavam ser os primeiros a terem o comentado jogo.   
  
Em outro arquivo do computador de Mieko se localizava seu maior tesouro. Dezenas de fotos digitalizadas de Motoko-chan tiradas nos últimos meses em segredo, algumas delas ampliadas e devidamente tratadas, mas sem retoques do Photoshop. Para se assegurar de que seu tesouro jamais seria perdido, ela mandou fazer vários back-ups dos arquivos e colocou-os em CD-RWs diferentes, para recuperá-los em caso de pane. Mieko era quase tão boa quanto Kaolla em termos de manejo de softwares, embora não tivesse sua genialidade. Só que ao contrário da sua colega de escola, ela adorava simuladores de romances, conhecendo todas suas estratégias e manhas.   
  
Estranhamente, ela preferia jogar com papéis masculinos neste tipo de jogo, especialmente daqueles rapazes com traços andróginos e delicados. Só eventualmente pegava personagens mulheres quando tinha a chance de desenvolver relacionamentos no mínimo exóticos - no caso de software hentai. Nada de paquerar rapazes.   
  
Ela se interessou pelo Fantasy não somente pelo fato de ser um RPG, mas também pelo motivo de seu sofisticado sistema de AI permitir que a história e o enredo do jogo fosse mudando à medida que os personagens tomassem suas decisões ao longo da trama. Também era possível se relacionar virtualmente com os personagens jogadores que encontrasse, variando do ódio mais irreconciliável à paixão mais arrebatadora. Como estaria lidando com seres humanos e não com personagens controlados pelo computador, a variedade de respostas e reações era infinita, o que tornava o jogo instigante e desafiador. E comentava-se que o equipamento de Realidade Virtual era tão sofisticado que podia reproduzir sensações táteis específicas, como o beijo, a carícia e o abraço, além de outras sensações mais prazeirosas. Com o desbloqueio dos códigos de ética que regiam as regras do jogo e o aumento do nível de interação, podia-se ir mais além, fazendo o jogo se tornar uma versão realista do The Sims com toques de RPG estratégico.   
  
- Motoko... Um dia nos encontraremos... Com este pensamento, a jovem Mieko coloca o seu capacete de RV e inicializa o jogo.   
  
Diferentemente de Kaolla, ela não jogava para se divertir, mas para vencer. Mieko tinha vários guias de estratégia de diferentes programas e estava familiarizada com as melhores configurações de classe e combos de diferentes jogos. Ela tinha preferência por personagens que podiam ser aparentemente fracos, mas com grande potencial de poder e crescimento no jogo. Não gostava muito de personagens lutadores, preferindo magos, clérigos, sorcerers e afins.   
  
Havia um boato nas revistas especializadas de que no game Fantasy, combinando-se determinadas classes no decorrer do desenvolvimento do personagem, podia-se desbloquear classes exclusivas com poderes inéditos. E seria isto que ela pretendia fazer.   
  
Notas do autor da Fic:  
  
Este capítulo aborda a personalidade de Mieko, a estranha fã da Motoko-chan que surgiu no capítulo dois, e que vai ter um papel relevante na trama. Futura deste fic   
  
O Conteúdo do capítulo 3 tem um trecho ligeiramente lime e algumas insinuações de racismo. Quaisquer termos injuriosos dirigidos à Kaolla Su, Shinobu e Taichi-chan nesta parte são opiniões pessoais da Mieko e não as do autor.  
  
Quanto ao character design da Mieko, eu a imagino (uma pena não ser bom desenhista) como uma garota de estatura um pouco maior do que a Kaolla, com corpo bastante delicado. O seu traço físico lembra muito a Fuu Hô-ôji (Anne) do Rayearth, só que com os cabelos de cor negra e não tão ondulados. Embora costume usar muito o uniforme do colégio feminino aonde estuda - o mesmo da Motoko - em outras ocasiões ela prefere usar uma combinação de blazer com saia curta e sapatos.   
  
Embora seja rica e de família influente, Mieko é bem diferente do estereótipo da patricinha rica de colégio dos animes. Devido ao seu temperamento retraído e difícil de agradar, ela não tem aquela legião de puxa-sacos em sua classe, embora sua beleza seja notada pelos rapazes. Mieko aparenta ser um bocado distante e fria com quem não conhece direito e evita de se abrir com as outras.  
  
A nível psicológico, sua personalidade é praticamente o oposto da Kaolla. O que a jovem estrangeira tem de extroversão, energia e alegria, Mieko possui uma personalidade bastante retraída, apagada e contraditória.   
  
Só que está longe de ser uma bonequinha passiva. Ela guarda muitos sentimentos dentro dela e se pudesse exteriorizar tudo o que sente, seu temperamento seria pior do que a Naru Narusegawa.   
  
E-Mail de Contato:  
  
Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	4. Cadê o Botão de Reset?

Capítulo 4: Cadê o botão de Reset?   
  
Caminhando na rua com o pergaminho mágico, Naru e Keitarô saem em direção à casa em que o mago Finneas ordenara entregar o mesmo. Ambos estavam querendo terminar o mais rápido possível a missão e ir embora do mundo virtual, só que não queriam acabar de forma humilhante, sem quaisquer feitos notáveis. Se pelo menos entregassem o pergaminho e recebessem a recompensa prometida de 500 GPs, estariam no lucro.   
  
- Venha, Keitarô, vamos terminar a missão e encerrar, pelo menos por hoje, nossa carreira de aventureiros. - Fala Naru com um certo tom de decepção na voz, como se esperasse mais da aventura virtual.   
  
- Está certo, Narusegawa. Espero que da próxima vez eu me lembre de equipar meu personagem com pelo menos uma armadura...   
  
- Hmmm... Acho que não é apenas de armadura que você está precisando... - Responde Naru olhando sarcasticamente para seu companheiro.   
  
- O que quer dizer com isto, Narusegawa? - Olha Keitarô para sua parceira com ar de quem não entendeu nada.   
  
Naru olha para o rosto de Keitarô e nota que ele estava mais sério do que de costume. Até que ele ficava mais bonito e menos abobalhado quando estava compenetrado em alguma coisa. Keitarô também nota que Naru está sem os costumeiros óculos redondos de estudo e ela também estava ainda mais jovem e bonita.   
  
A tensão que Naru possuía quando estava estudando para passar no vestibular e a responsabilidade de manter sua posição como a aluna mais inteligente do Japão tinha sido deixada para trás. Naru reparou que Keitarô estava olhando para ela e por um momento pensou em sorrir para ele, só que não queria "dar bandeira" a respeito de seus sentimentos verdadeiros e então ela agarrou de brincadeira o pescoço dele, com uma expressão sapeca no rosto.   
  
- Seu bobo! Vira este pescoço para lá - Disse ela com uma cara de criança levada, estilo Sarah Mac Dougal.   
  
- Ahhhh! o que está fazendo comigo??? - Debate-se desajeitadamente Keitarô sem entender direito o que deu na Narusegawa.   
  
- Hihihi... Não é nada! Vamos andando, Keitarô. - Naru repentinamente larga o pescoço de Keitarô e põe-se a andar com passos rápidos e decididos.   
  
Pouco antes de chegar a seu destino, Keitarô olha para o pergaminho, cuidadosamente enrolado numa fita de cor vermelha e fica curioso:   
  
- Naru, o que será que tem neste pergaminho? Será mágico?   
  
- Deixa disto, Keitarô. Não é de nossa conta.   
  
Keitarô nota que apesar de bem elaborado, a fita do pergaminho está fácil de ser desfeita e abre o mesmo. Só que não entende nada do que está escrito dentro.   
  
- Ué? O que é isto? - Estranha ele ao tentar ler os caracteres escritos em estilo gótico.   
  
- Deixe-me ver... Ummmm... Não parece ser nem inglês e nem alemão... Muito menos francês ou italiano... Que linguagem é esta? - Indaga Naru, finalmente vencida pela curiosidade.   
  
- "Vocês não podem ler o pergaminho porque suas classes não permitem usar magias" - Diz uma voz desconhecida e ao mesmo tempo pitoresca e engraçada, como a de um bichinho de anime, mas que parecia vir de lugar nenhum.   
  
- Foi você que falou isto, Keitarô?   
  
- Não. Não fui. Quem será?   
  
- "Fui eu".   
  
Aí Keitarô repara que um estranho animalzinho falante está empoleirado no seu ombro. Do tamanho de um porquinho da índia, o estranho e exótico bichinho era um misto de camundongo, coelho, gato e hamster e tinha uma longa cauda com ponta emplumada. E, surpreendentemente, suas orelhas eram longas e funcionavam como asas improvisadas, como no personagem Dumbo.   
  
- Que gracinha! Qual é o seu nome, bichinho, e o que faz? - Pergunta Naru, acariciando as orelhas e as costas do animalzinho.   
  
- "Meu nome é Chii. Ou Chii-chan para os mais íntimos. Sou um sistema de I.A. avançado e auto-regulável de ajuda tutorial e tira-dúvidas para principiantes e jogadores ocasionais". - Responde formalmente o pequeno animal.   
  
- Prazer em conhecer, Chii-chan. Meu nome é Naru Narusegawa e este é o Keitarô, meu parceiro.   
  
- "Os pergaminhos de magia somente podem ser preparados ou lidos por magos, clérigos, sorcerers e classes afins. Personagens guerreiros e commoners somente adquirem a habilidade de ler magia se ganharem levels e poder mágico o suficiente".   
  
- Que classe de personagem é a minha? - Pergunta Naru, curiosa.   
  
- "Você é uma Fighter especializada em combate desarmado e em artes marciais. Não pode usar ainda armas como espadas e escudos e muito menos armaduras, mas tem mais agilidade e força que guerreiros comuns".   
  
- Mas, Chii-chan, esta roupa está me incomodando! Será que no jogo tem algo mais decente para uma donzela inocente e pura como eu poder usar?   
  
- "Trajes de combate e roupas para diversas ocasiões podem ser encontradas na Moe's Boutique, que fica na Seven Flowers Tower, a cinco quadras à direita daqui. Existe um traje de combate que traz mais proteção ao corpo, mas ele somente está disponível para personagens de level 2. Por enquanto você é uma personagem de level 1 e vai demorar... unnnn... mais três lutas para seu level-up".   
  
- Level-up? O que é isto? - Pergunta Naru evidenciando seu pouco conhecimento de RPG de computador.   
  
- "Personagens jogadores como vocês ganham pontos de experiência à medida que vencem lutas ou resolvem missões. Quando reúnem pontos de experiência suficientes para subir de nível, podem optar por melhorar suas habilidades de combate ou ganhar habilidades novas. A isto se chama Level-up".   
  
- Ei, Chii, e eu? Que classe eu tenho e como posso fazer para ficar mais forte? - Keitarô decide entrar na conversa.   
  
- "O Sr. Urashima escolheu a classe de Commoner. Ela é indicada para papéis como camponês, taverneiro, mercador e outros".   
  
Em seguida Chii começa a pensar e a girar a cabeça, como se estivesse processando alguma informação. Passados alguns segundos, ele conclui:   
  
"Como o Sr. Urashima concentrou todos os pontos de bônus e atributos na sua constituição física, seu personagem surpreendentemente pode agüentar uma dose extraordinária de dano físico corporal. Só que não tem habilidades de combate e de magia".   
  
- Buáááá... Até nisto eu levo sorte... - Keitarô abaixa a cabeça, decepcionado com a verdade.   
  
- Bem, mas pelo menos reflete a realidade. Você é quase imortal pelo número de acidentes e golpes que sofreu até hoje... - Graceja Naru, esquecendo se de mencionar que ela era a responsável de pelo menos METADE dos tais "acidentes e golpes".   
  
De repente o robô-mascote fica com uma expressão séria e saindo do ombro de Keitarô diz, flutuando no ar com suas orelhas.:   
  
- "O limite de perguntas grátis por dia foi alcançado. Eu Chii, agradeço a atenção de todos e sob o patrocínio da Microtel e da Matrix Corporation, vou me despedindo. Perguntas adicionais podem ser feitas a custo unitário de 5000 GPs por questão. Para perguntas gratuitas, terão que esperar até amanhã. Até amanhã".   
  
- O quê? Isto é um roubo! - Exclama Keitarô.   
  
- Chii-chan! Volte, precisamos de você! - Exclama desesperadamente Naru, só que o boneco se teleporta de forma misteriosa.   
  
- Naru, a gente podia ter aproveitado para perguntar como a gente sai deste jogo. Não estou encontrando o botão de reset no menu virtual. - Fala Keitarô preocupado com a aparente falta de comando numa espécie de menu semitransparente que se manifestava quando queria.   
  
- Seu bobo! Você desperdiçou o limite de perguntas diárias fazendo aquela questão imbecil do seu alter-ego!   
  
- Eu não sabia disto! Foi você que fez mais perguntas a aquele bichinho mercenário capitalista!   
  
- Bem... Deixa para lá. Interrompe Naru antes que ficasse mais irritada - Vamos mesmo entregar este pergaminho e ir embora deste mundo maluco.   
  
A dupla de aventureiros principiantes finalmente chega à casa de Tersias, o destinatário do estranho pergaminho de Finneas.   
  
Era um sobrado de um andar, de decoração simples só que de muito bom gosto. Neste momento, a trilha sonora do jogo muda, passando a tocar uma música medieval requintada, com acompanhamento de cravo e órgão.   
  
- E agora? Pergunta Keitarô.   
  
- Vamos resolver pelo jeito mais simples. Bater na porta.   
  
Naru dá três batidas na porta e espera que alguém abra. Passam um, dois, três minutos, mas ninguém vem ao encontro para recebê-los. Ela começa a ficar impaciente.   
  
- Droga! Que gente mal-educada para deixar uma linda dama como eu esperando... - Naru começa a se irritar com a falta de educação do destinatário.   
  
- Ó de Casa, alguém está aí? Viemos entregar uma encomenda! - Grita Keitarô a plenos pulmões.   
  
- Quem são vocês e o que desejam? - Ouve-se uma voz fria e desprovida de emoção, mas que parecia não vir de lugar algum.   
  
- Somos Naru Narusegawa e Keitarô Urashima, aventureiros. Viemos entregar uma encomenda da parte de Finneas, o mago! - Responde Naru, tentando controlar seus nervos.   
  
- Não os conheço. Fora daqui. - Diz secamente a voz.   
  
- Mas, mas...   
  
- Já disse. Fora e não voltem mais!   
  
- Grrr... Isto são modos de tratar uma linda adolescente como eu?   
  
Naru fica irritada e dá um soco potente na porta, no seu melhor estilo marcial, destruindo-a num ruído ensurdecedor. A música medieval pára abruptamente quando os últimos fragmentos da porta de madeira caem no chão.   
  
- N-Naru, a-acho que a gente não devia ter feito isto, o dono da casa vai ficar furioso! - Assusta-se Keitarô imaginando como ficaria sua cara se levasse uma porrada destas. Só que ele não percebe que a mão de Narusegawa está inchada e sangrando levemente.   
  
- Ai! - Naru faz uma careta de dor e se agacha.   
  
- O que foi, Narusegawa?   
  
- Está doendo! Acho que usei toda minha força naquele soco. Ai... ui... Que dor... - Naru geme e tenta assoprar na mão para aliviar o inchaço. Keitarô fica com aquela grande gota na cabeça.   
  
- Vamos aproveitar para deixar esta encomenda em qualquer lugar e cair fora deste lugar. Depois, o tal do Tarsius que se entenda com o Finneas. - Decide Keitarô.   
  
Amparando Naru, Keitarô adentra o hall de entrada, luxuosamente decorado, mas eles nada encontram ninguém para recebê-los.   
  
Subitamente ouve-se uma gargalhada sinistra e antes que eles esbocem qualquer reação, uma grade de aço desce do alto, no mesmo local da porta destruída, fechando a saída.   
  
- Estamos presos, Keitarô!   
  
- É uma armadilha! Acho que fomos enganados!   
  
- Muito observadores... Só que sua inexperiência irá custar-lhes caro. Diz a mesma voz fria que os recepcionou lá fora, só que agora vinda de trás dos aventureiros atrapalhados.   
  
- Hã... Quem é você? - Naru se volta e percebe que está atrás dos dois um mago velho, calvo e com nariz semelhante ao bico de um abutre. A sua expressão denotava sarcasmo e um brilho de crueldade iluminava os olhos pequenos e de pupilas negras.   
  
- Meu nome é Tersias, mago e mestre das ilusões. E vocês, intrusos, serão meus prisioneiros aqui. - Tarsius usava um robe roxo cravejado de rubis e com um cajado ornamentado com cristais, denotando seu poder e riqueza.   
  
- Acho que deve ser um engano, Tarsius, m-meu nome é Naru e este é o meu parceiro Keitarô. Fomos contratados para entregar este pergaminho pelo mago Finneas. Não somos ladrões e nem intrusos! Por favor... - Naru se deixa intimidar pela aparência hedionda do mago, um pouco arrependida da besteira de ter quebrado a porta impulsivamente. Mesmo para uma pessoa desprovida de poderes mágicos podia sentir a aura de grande poder e maldade ainda maior que emanava daquele velho idoso.   
  
Usando uma das suas magias, Tarsius transporta o pergaminho misterioso até sua mão e em seguida invoca uma magia de adivinhação. Em seguida gargalha de forma sinistra e diz:   
  
- Então meu inimigo usa um golpe tão baixo para tentar me destruir! Um pergaminho disfarçado de carta e programado para me desintegrar quando ele fosse aberto... Hahahah! Este truque é mais velho do que andar para frente. Lamento informá-los, meus jovens, mas Finneas os enganou.   
  
- Por favor, desculpe-nos pelo engano! A gente não sabia! - Implora a Naru, de joelhos.   
  
- Infelizmente, minha jovem, a única recompensa que terão será a de ficar como meus prisioneiros na minha casa até eu derrotar Finneas e decidir o que fazer com vocês!   
  
- O quê? - Grita Naru, incrédula.   
  
- Vamos, Naru, depressa! - Exclama Keitarô de forma inesperada.   
  
Keitarô pega na mão de Naru e tenta correr até a saída, só que a grade de ferro é pesada demais para ser levantada por ambos e no mesmo instante, Tarsius baixa magicamente uma nova porta - só que de ferro maciço - obstruindo a passagem para a rua.   
  
- Essa não! Estamos presos. - Constata Keitarô desolado.   
  
- Ahahahah! Aproveitem para desfrutar de minha hospitalidade... Sintam-se livres para explorarem minha humilde residência, intrusos, mas devo lembrá-los de que ninguém, NINGUÉM jamais saiu vivo daqui!   
  
- Keitarô, isto está ficando ridículo. Vamos desligar este jogo sádico e sair agora! - Grita Naru indignada, tentando usar o último recurso.   
  
- Está certo!   
  
Keitarô e Naru procuram os controles para resetar a partida e voltar ao mundo real, só que não encontram nada. Pior, o botão de reset sumiu definitivamente das opções. E para seu pavor, descobrem que sua consciência está fundida, presa dentro dos avatares que escolheram.   
  
- Arghhhhh! Não consigo sair!... Keitarô! Faça alguma coisa! - Grita Naru, à beira de um colapso nervoso.   
  
- Fazer o quê, Naru, nós estamos presos de verdade! - Responde o jovem, tentando acionar freneticamente todos os botões que encontrava.   
  
- Idiotas! Lamento desapontá-los, mas somente poderão sair deste mundo se encontrar um Warp Point. Mas não é o caso de vocês! Bem, eu tenho que acertar minhas contas com aquele mago de meia tigela... Aproveitem as poucas horas de vida que lhe restam... Adeus!   
  
O ilusionista desaparece com uma magia sem deixar vestígios. A trilha sonora muda, para uma música sinistra e perturbadora, como num filme de horror... Naru começa a chorar de forma convulsiva, como uma criança perdida.   
  
- Buááá! Eu quero voltar para a pensão! Só de lembrar que semana que vem tenho uma prova decisiva!... Por que fui na onda da Su-chan e resolvi experimentar este game maluco que nem botão de Reset tem?   
  
Keitarô surpreendentemente está um pouco mais calmo, tentando se concentrar nas referências dos RPGs que havia praticado antes e dá uma olhada na mesinha no final do hall de entrada da sombria mansão.   
  
- Naru! Veja o que encontrei! - Grita entusiasmado o jovem japonês.   
  
- Snif... O que foi? - Naru enxuga suas copiosas lágrimas e lança um olhar de ceticismo para Keitarô, imaginando ser impossível para um rapaz tão abobalhado ter uma idéia genial numa crise destas.   
  
- Uma caneta-tinteiro e um papel em branco... Deve ser o local para registrar o nosso progresso e gravar o jogo. - Keitarô aponta para uma mesinha pequena colocada num dos cantos da sala e estranhamente iluminada por uma fonte de luz que parecia vir de lugar algum, somente para chamar a atenção.   
  
- Não diga bobagens, o que isto tem a ver? - Resmunga Naru, enfurecida consigo mesma por ter se interessado num jogo bizarro e com o Keitarô, por não ter se oposto.   
  
- Lembra o jogo "Bio Hazard" da Capcom? A gente salvava o progresso nos locais aonde tinha algo parecido.   
  
- Mas como isto vai nos ajudar?... A gente está presa num lugar doido e não sabemos sequer onde fica aquele tal do Save Point que aquele ilusionista sacana nos disse!...   
  
- A Su disse que dá para trocar mensagens entre jogadores pelo e-mail... Acho que se a gente escrever uma mensagem de socorro neste papel informando nossa posição, a Su-chan e as meninas possam nos achar pelo game dela. Só espero que elas resolvam jogar o game nesta noite!   
  
- E você acha que vai dar certo?   
  
- Talvez, mas é a única esperança que temos agora. - A expressão de Keitarô naquele momento é séria e decidida, bem diferente do rapaz inseguro e complexado de dois anos atrás que se martirizava por bobagens.   
  
A experiência vivida nas aventuras com o Seta-san e a recente estadia na Pararacelso despertaram um certo espírito de luta e adaptação no rapaz tido como perdedor e fracassado.   
  
- Bem, faça o que quiser, senhor esperto. - Naru cruza os braços e faz um beicinho como se não quisesse admitir a validade da idéia de Keitarô.   
  
Keitarô escreve uma mensagem no papel e em seguida coloca-a numa garrafa vazia. A garrafa desaparece como que por encanto. Realmente era o sistema de save game com e-mail incorporado, que a Su-chan havia dito que existia neste jogo. Agora era só uma questão de cruzar os dedos e torcer para que desse certo. 


	5. Avante, Hinata Attack Team!

Capítulo 5: Avante, Hinata Attack Team!   
  
Durante todo o dia de domingo, as meninas não mexeram no jogo que Su havia comprado. Sarah e Kaolla passaram a maior parte do tempo bagunçando e tomando banho nas termas, enquanto Shinobu estudava as matérias para a próxima prova.   
  
Mutsumi Otohime estava ajudando Haruka na casa de chá, enquanto que Kitsune estava tirando uma soneca após ter afogado as mágoas no álcool, devido ao fato de ter perdido mais uma aposta de 10 mil ienes numa corrida de cavalos transmitida pela televisão.   
  
Motoko chegou bem de tarde - após sua infortunada visita ao Shopping Mizuno e seu encontro inesperado com Mieko - e foi a primeira a reparar que Keitarô e Narusegawa não estavam na Pensão Hinata.   
  
Ela voltou a sentir algo conflitante no seu coração, o mesmo sentimento que pulsou quando ela e Kaolla flagraram os dois tomando sorvete de uma forma bastante íntima há vários meses atrás.   
  
Motoko não podia entender como uma garota tão inteligente, talentosa e bonita como Naru-sempai fosse querer alguma coisa com o pervertido e tarado do Urashima.   
  
Mas por outro lado... Motoko sentia uma pontada no coração que ela absolutamente tentava reprimir... Seria ciúme ou saudades? Não querendo analisar a fundo suas emoções, ela decidiu retornar a seus aposentos e concentrar-se no estudo das questões do Vestibular que fatalmente prestaria na Toudai no ano seguinte.   
  
O restante do pessoal somente deu conta de que os dois estavam ausentes na hora da janta, quanto todos se reuniram e notaram os dois lugares ausentes.   
  
- Ué? O Urashima e Naru-sempai não estão na pensão? Pergunta Motoko, tentando imaginar aonde teriam ido.   
  
- Talvez tenham resolvido passear e não tenham voltado, hihihi. - Responde Mutsumi.   
  
- Fica fria! Eles devem estar se divertindo! Nesta hora devem estar jantando à luz de velas de mãos dadas em um restaurante qualquer e quem sabe sobre um tempo para irem ao motel! - Graceja Kitsune.   
  
- Mãos dadas! Motel! Aiiiiii! Grita Shinobu com os olhos girando.   
  
- Aquele Urashima... Logo agora que achei que ele estava melhorando... Espero que não tenha se metido numa fria, ainda mais com a Naru-sempai. - Resmunga desconfiada Motoko, mais por um sentimento reprimido de ciúme do que pelas supostas atitudes de Keitarô.   
  
O jantar transcorreu calmamente, só que os dois jovens não retornaram para a refeição no horário.   
  
Embora ambos tivessem as chaves da pensão, a ausência era incomum e dificilmente os dois demorariam tanto sem deixar recado.   
  
Estando preocupada, Shinobu deixou um pouco do que sobrou da janta no caso dos dois chegarem tarde - contra a vontade da sempre faminta Kaolla.   
  
Sem se preocuparem muito, Kaolla e Sarah foram jogar de novo o RPG Fantasy e resolveram convidar a pequena Shinobu, que tinha acabado de lavar os pratos.   
  
- Shinomu, Shinomu! - Grita Kaolla chamando sua amiga pelo dialeto que aprendera com Kitsune.   
  
- O que foi? - Responde Shinobu com o coração já sentindo saudades do seu amado sempai.   
  
- Vamos jogar Fantasy!   
  
- Mas Kaolla, a gente não vai ter que acordar cedo amanhã? - De fato, amanhã seria segunda e Shinobu já estava começando a se preocupar com a proximidade das datas dos exames de admissão para o colegial e os testes finais da escola aonde estudava.   
  
- Ah, Shinomu, só um pouquinho! "Please"! - Kaolla começa a bater pé no chão como se fosse uma menina mimada.   
  
- É isto aí, chefe! Shinobu é nossa líder. - Exclama Sarah.   
  
- Tudo bem, meninas, espere um pouco que já vou. - Resigna-se, conformada, a pequena cozinheira e dona de casa.   
  
Embora ela fosse tão jovem quanto a dupla explosiva, Shinobu sabia que - tanto Kaolla como Sarah eram carentes de atenção - coisa que as garotas mais velhas da Pensão Hinata não podiam dar a contento.   
  
Os interesses de Kitsune eram por demais "adultos" para as duas acompanharem-na, Motoko era séria e severa demais com as estripulias que a dupla aprontava, Naru vivia praticamente ocupada com as atividades da faculdade e Mutsumi idem - com agravante de ter que ajudar Haruka na casa de chá. Assim, somente restava a ela ter que bancar a irmãzinha atenciosa.   
  
Ao entrar na sala, Shinobu repara que Kaolla já estava aprontando das suas.   
  
O menu de opções do game parecia estar bem maior e ela reparava que Kaolla e Sarah observavam avidamente numerosos nomes e números que apareciam sem parar numa tela que se assemelhava a um navegador da Internet, coisa que não tinha visto da primeira vez:   
  
- Kaolla, o que é isto?   
  
- Eu fiz um upgrade no programa original através da Internet e agora a gente dá para jogar com qualquer pessoa no mundo! Vamos ver... - murmura a jovem estrangeira teclando freneticamente num teclado adaptado ao videogame - Atualmente 938 mil pessoas estão jogando Fantasy on-line, são cerca de 50 mil clãs e 14 mil guildas de jogadores... Nosso ranking do Hinata Team é de 838.794o. lugar!   
  
- Putz! Temos que derrotar mais de 800 mil jogadores para chegarmos a ter chance de batermos o recorde mundial... ehehe - Comenta Sarah que já estava colocando os acessórios do jogo em ordem.   
  
- Novecentos e Trinta e Oito... Mil jogadores? - Exclama Shinobu incrédula.   
  
- Very Interesting! Existem jogadores não só dos EUA, Europa e Japão, como também da China, Índia, Arábia, México, Filipinas, e até do Brasil, Rússia, Chechênia, Azerbaidjão e do país da Kaolla... Comenta Sarah examinando as listas de jogadores que eram impressas por uma impressora a laser devidamente adaptada ao videogame.   
  
- Vamos ficar online, preparem-se meninas! - Exclama Su, aprontando a configuração da partida daquela noite.   
  
- Ei, comandante Kaolla, uma mensagem urgente na lista de e-mails! - Exclama Sarah, observando um menu que piscava na tela.   
  
- Quem é? - Pergunta Kaolla distraidamente enquanto aproveita para degustar uma barra de cereais à base de banana.   
  
- Parece ser um pedido de ajuda vindo da Lan-House do Shopping Mizuno... São um tal de Keitarô Urashima e Naru Narusegawa! - Observa Sarah sarcasticamente como se não conhecesse a identidade de ambos.   
  
- Keitarô e Naru-sempai? O que eles estão fazendo numa lan-house? - Indaga Shinobu.   
  
- Ativar sistema de rastreamento e autenticação da mensagem! Sarah-chan, coloque o e-mail deles na tela e inicie o processo de download dos dados dos agentes Keitarô e Naru! - Comanda Kaolla, sentindo-se como um típico hacker de filme.   
  
- É para já, chefe! - Sarah acessa o mouse com uma agilidade incomum para uma criança de 9 anos.   
  
Diferentemente de sua finada mãe Cindy - que era leiga em computadores - Sarah já estava acostumada a lidar com todo tipo de parafernália eletrônica, tendo aprendido isto com a talentosa Kaolla.   
  
Neste momento, surge uma mensagem escrita na tela do monitor:   
  
De: Keitarô Urashima & Naru Narusegawa   
  
Para: Kaolla, Sarah, Shinobu e pessoal da pensão Hinata   
  
Ref: SOCORRO!   
  
Estamos presos dentro do jogo Fantasy, na casa do ilusionista Tarsius, no final da rua da taverna da 1a fase. Não conseguimos sair de lá e o botão de log off sumiu. Ajudem-nos a sair do jogo.   
  
PS: Tragam reforços. A Naru tentou quebrar a porta, mas é impossível abri-la.   
  
- Aiii!... Kaolla, o que vamos fazer? Keitarô e Naru não conseguem sair do game! - Exclama Shinobu com os olhos girando novamente, imaginando todo tipo de perigo.   
  
- Fica fria, Shinomu! Hehehe, morrer, eles não morrem não. Os capacetes de RV deste jogo foram programados para manter seus corpos em animação suspensa por tempo indeterminado! - Kaolla diz isto com a maior tranqüilidade, acentuando o desespero de Shinobu.   
  
- Só que assim eles nunca vão voltar à consciência!... - Protesta Shinobu.   
  
- Acho que quando eles configuraram o jogo, colocaram o nível de realismo na opção Full e em regime de imersão total... - Tenta explicar Sarah, folheando um extenso manual de suporte ao jogo que advertia para supostas conseqüências drásticas caso os usuários interagissemem demasia dentro do game.   
  
- Segundo o suporte online, existe uma chance em 10.000 da mente de ambos ser totalmente absorvida pelo sistema de realidade virtual... Em 1999 aconteceu um acidente num simulador de combate terrestre desenvolvido para o Pentágono pela mesma empresa. Os soldados que participaram do teste ficaram em coma até hoje e oficialmente foram dados como mortos pelo estado-maior americano. Nenhum envolvido no caso foi declarado culpado... - Fala Kaolla se lembrando de um fato que ele achou em arquivos secretos não-autorizados da empresa fabricante do game que ela hackeou na Internet.   
  
- Mas, existe algum jeito do Keitarô e da Naru-sempai saírem desta? - Desespera-se Shinobu, com o tom de voz visivelmente emocionado.   
  
- Eles só vão ter chance de sair do ambiente de realidade artificial nestas três condições: Primeiro, se conseguirem chegarem num Warp Point - que é uma espécie de portal entre a realidade virtual de Fantasy e a nossa, servindo também de transição para os diferentes mundos criados pelo game; segundo, se terminarem de "zerar" o jogo; e terceiro, se eles morrerem fisicamente. - Explica Kaolla na maior tranqulidade, degustando outra barra de cereal.   
  
- Morrer? Aiii! Não me diga uma coisa destas! E a gente estava correndo risco de ficarmos presas também? - Grita Shinobu, diante da possibilidade de nunca mais encontrar o seu amado Keitarô.   
  
- Que massa! Este jogo é muito radical! Ainda bem que não foi censurado! - Comenta Sarah, sempre ávida por adrenalina.   
  
- Poderiam dizer o que está acontecendo? - Grita uma zangada Motoko.   
  
Atraídas pelos gritos e comentários em voz alta, Motoko, Kitsune, Mutsumi e Tama-chan entram no quarto das meninas.   
  
Kaolla e Sarah explicam o misterioso e-mail enviado pelo Keitarô para as demais garotas, além do motivo pelo qual ficaram presos no universo virtual do Fantasy, tendo ficado com a consciência totalmente absorvida pelo jogo.   
  
- Bem que imaginei que este game era perigoso demais. Vamos até o Shopping Mizuno destruir aquela máquina infernal e libertar os dois de lá! - Esbraveja Motoko.   
  
- Não vai adiantar muito, Motoko-san! O terminal do videogame é a única passagem entre esta e nossa realidade. Se destruirmos as máquinas, eles vão ficar em estado vegetativo para o resto da vida... - Explica Sarah.   
  
- Estado vegetativo? Isto é algo de se comer? Pergunta Mutsumi.   
  
- Não, Mutsumi! Estado vegetativo é quando a pessoa fica em coma permanentemente! - Tenta explicar Shinobu agitando os braços como em desespero.   
  
- Não tem jeito de avisar o gerente da Lan-House? - Pergunta Mutsumi, com sua simplicidade, que às vezes demonstrava mais sabedoria.   
  
- Pelo horário já deve estar fechado. As cabines são hermeticamente fechadas e os jogadores somente podem ser retirados depois de um dia e meio de jogo ininterrupto. Enquanto isto, os sistemas de manutenção dos capacetes mantêm o metabolismo dos corpos em níveis mínimos. Responde Sarah, com um detalhismo incomum para a idade dela.   
  
- Um dia e meio? Como o dono de uma loja de diversões eletrônicas pode permitir uma irresponsabilidade destas? - Exclama Motoko visivelmente escandalizada.   
  
- Tudo por dinheiro... Ué, não teve o caso de um cara que teve um piriquepaque depois de ter ficado três dias seguidos jogando numa lan-house? - Tenta justificar Kaolla, embora a resposta tivesse deixado Motoko ainda mais preocupada.   
  
- Um dia e meio? Até que não é ruim assim! Vamos esperar. - Comenta Kitsune, comodista como sempre. - Eheheh... Quem sabe não pinte um clima entre os dois naquele mundo virtual com todo este tempo?   
  
- Mas, Kitsune, a Naru terá uma prova decisiva na semana que vem, sem contar que Keitarô precisa ir à faculdade para ver tirar a grade de matérias do semestre. Se eles não saírem a tempo para ir à faculdade... Poderão acabar perdendo o semestre! - Comenta Mutsumi, sem saber que Keitarô já havia perdido a possibilidade de passar de semestre devido ao acúmulo de faltas.   
  
- Então... Comenta Motoko, temerosa da resposta da Kaolla, conhecendo o jeito dela.   
  
- Tomei a liberdade de fazer uma modificação no jogo, ampliando a capacidade do game para até 9 pessoas em rede! E já reprogramei o game para a gente funcionar em esquema de imersão total, como Keitarô e Naru estão! - Exulta Kaolla terminando de mexer no seu teclado acoplado ao videogame e sacando um estranho controle remoto com o tradicional logotipo de três olhos, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo.   
  
- Espere, Su-chan! Isto é perig... - Fica desesperada a jovem Shinobu.   
  
- Su! Pare com esta loucura! - Protesta Motoko.   
  
- Que legal, Tama, nós vamos virar personagens de game! - Fala Mutsumi, sem medir as conseqüências.   
  
- Mew! - Tama-chan apenas concorda, com uma enorme gota atrás de sua cabecinha.   
  
É tarde demais. Antes que Motoko possa impedi-la, Su-chan aperta um botão de seu controle e faz com que outros dispositivos de realidade virtual apareçam do teto e fiquem automaticamente acoplados nas cabeças de Sarah, Shinobu, Mutsumi, Kitsune, Motoko e Tama-chan antes que estas percebam. Em seguida, com um clique de um botão apenas, inicia o download de dados para entrar em contato com a área de jogo de Keitarô e Naru estão e dá o boot inicial para uma nova partida.   
  
A consciência das moradoras da pensão Hinata é tragada pelo aparelho em uma fração de segundo, transmitindo os dados para a realidade virtual.   
  
A sensação é tão rápida como vertiginosa, se assemelhando ao que as pessoas supostamente sentem quando entram em coma e presenciam visões prováveis do além-vida.   
  
Kaolla, Sarah e em parte Mutsumi e Tama-chan acham a sensação da consciência sair fora do corpo memorável e curiosa.   
  
Shinobu sente um medo enorme ao ver seu corpo jazer inconsciente, como se estivesse morrendo.   
  
Kitsune fica um pouco assustada mais sente algo semelhante quando ela ficava "em off" após uma bebedeira memorável.   
  
Apenas Motoko fica com raiva, deixando escapar uma lágrima de inconformismo, por não ter conseguido impedir a maluca da Su-chan de fazer uma experiência insana destas.   
  
Em poucos segundos, restam apenas seus corpos inertes e inanimados espalhados pelo quarto, sendo mantidos em estado semivegetativo pelo sistema do capacete.   
  
Notas do Autor do fic:   
  
* Não sei por qual motivo, a Shinobu é tratada como "Shinomu" pela Kaolla-Su e mais tarde pela Nyamo, em especial no volume 16 da edição brasileira. Mas procurei manter esta grafia.   
  
* Muitos leitores podem ficar inconformados com o nonsense das situações envolvendo a aventura virtual da turma da pensão Hinata, como se um mero videogame pudesse tragar a consciência da pessoa, tornando o fic um tanto surreal, mas é bom lembrar que ao longo da série Love Hina, várias situações insólitas acontecem:   
  
Como explicar os poderes dos golpes da Motoko, a enorme capacidade de Keitarô sobreviver a todo tipo de acidentes (inclusive um naufrágio), a tartaruga Tama-chan e suas múltiplas habilidades, e a forma como a Su-chan elabora seus aloprados experimentos?   
  
Inicialmente, eu - Calerom - pretendia que o fic se passasse durante um suposto sonho que Keitarô e a Naru teriam, após terem perdido a consciência, contudo, para acentuar o clima fantástico e de nonsense que a série possui, decidi pela abordagem mais direta, ao estilo Kaolla Su.   
  
Mais tarde, o enredo se torna mais sério, explorando a interação entre os personagens e os desencontros entre os relacionamentos tradicionais da série (Naru X Keitarô, Motoko X Keitarô, etc.) e a dura realidade de manter a coesão do grupo num ambiente desconhecido e hostil para eles. 


	6. Procurando por uma Pista de Keitarô

Capítulo 6: Procurando por uma pista de Keitarô.   
  
Um trio de garotas se materializa na mesma cidade em que Keitarô e Naru estiveram, na rua central da mesma.   
  
Pelos seus integrantes já estiverem evoluídos, as aventureiras não precisaram passar pelo quartinho de provador de roupas que servia como configurador de personagens.   
  
A jovem Kaolla Su era uma "tecnomaga" inventora de level 2.   
  
No ambiente de jogo Fantasy, esta classe de personagem era um usuário de magia que podia canalizar seus poderes através de cristais mágicos semelhantes às Matérias do jogo produzido pela empresa Squaresoft, o Final Fantasy VII.   
  
Dependendo de seu nível de poder e equipamento, o tecnomago podia combinar os cristais entre si, resultando em mais magias e poderes inéditos.   
  
Como habilidade adicional, o tecnomago podia inventar acessórios e itens mágicos variados e exóticos à medida que ganhasse experiência.   
  
As desvantagens desta classe eram primeiro, o fato de não poder aprender magias e técnicas através de pergaminhos como os magos convencionais e segundo, o de não possuir muitas magias de defesa e proteção.   
  
Embora o tecnomago convencional do jogo pudesse usar como armas uma variedade de cajados e cetros devidamente preparados, Kaolla havia configurado seu avatar para lutar corpo a corpo, usando seus famosos chutões e acrobacias.   
  
Sarah era um monge berserker de level 2.   
  
Diferentemente da classe Fighter adotada pela Naru, o monge era um artista marcial que canalizava seu poder através da energia "ki" e não da força física.   
  
Sua habilidade especial de berserker permitia que Sarah revelasse seu verdadeiro poder quando estivesse apanhando muito, podendo surpreender o seu adversário com contra-ataques devastadores.   
  
A jovem Shinobu era uma clériga. No sistema de jogo de Fantasy, os clérigos usavam várias magias de cura e de proteção e tinham mais poder de defesa do que de ataque.   
  
Além dos monges, paladinos e sorcerers, os clérigos eram das poucas classes que sabiam curar a si mesmos e os demais.   
  
- Hmmmmm... Então esta é a área em que Keitarô e Naru estão? Eles devem estar em algum lugar... Eu prometo que irei salvar você, Keitarô-Sempai de qualquer jeito! - Pensa Shinobu consigo mesma ao olhar à vila ao redor. Seu olhar, tenso, transmitia uma aura de decisão e coragem incomum para ela.   
  
Só que ela nota que tanto Kaolla como Sarah não se encontravam por perto. E muito menos havia sinal de Motoko-chan, Kitsune-san, a Otohime-san e a tartaruga Tama-chan.   
  
Shinobu já estava começando a ficar preocupada quando - de repente - ouve a voz entusiasmada de sua amiga:   
  
- Shinomu! Shinomu! Venha ver uma coisa! Grita Kaolla com a cabeça de fora da entrada da taverna Old Legs, em que Keitarô e Naru estiveram antes.   
  
- Hã? Alguma pista do Keitarô? - Responde a jovem adolescente, correndo desajeitadamente com o seu cajado de batalha.   
  
Shinobu entra na taverna Old Legs e se assusta ao ver um monte de marmanjos mal encarados ao redor das mesas e do balcão.   
  
Alguns deles a olhavam com más intenções, arrancando calafrios dela.   
  
Kaolla estava sentada diante de uma mesa vaga, totalmente despreocupada com os fortões e brutamontes que a cercavam.   
  
- Vem cá, Shinomu! Quer uma porção? Este bife ao molho tártaro com batata frita está di-vi-no!   
  
- Kaolla, nós já acabamos de jantar no Hinata-Sou e você só pensa em comida? O Keitarô e a Naru estão em perigo! - Esbraveja Shinobu. Embora Kaolla fosse muito inteligente e brilhante, ela tinha seus acessos de pura irresponsabilidade.   
  
- Fica fria, chefe! O processo de transmissão de nossos dados me fez ficar novamente com apetite! Depois temos tempo de sobra para achar os dois! - Diz Kaolla enquanto engole outro pedaço do bife.   
  
- M-mas... AIIIIII!   
  
Shinobu mal tem tempo de se abaixar quando uma figura gigantesca cruza o ar e se esborracha de cara diante da parede num baque seco.   
  
Os demais freqüentadores do bar se afastam, com medo.   
  
O bárbaro Slash - o mesmo que fora derrubado pela Naru horas antes - acabava de ser derrubado com um soco da Sarah, após tê-la provocado numa bravata estúpida que lhe custou três dentes e um galo na testa.   
  
- E isto é para nunca mais me chamar de tampinha, sua rolha de poço! - Grita do outro lado uma enfurecida Sarah.   
  
Embora ela tivesse uma aparência frágil devido à idade e o seu tamanho, a pequena loira era um perigo.   
  
Treinada em Jet Kune Do pelo seu pai adotivo desde tenra idade, a temperamental americana era mais perigosa que Narusegawa neste quesito, já que havia tido mais tempo de treinamento marcial.   
  
- Você está bem, Sarah-chan? - Grita Shinobu, preocupada. Os demais gorilas que há pouco estavam olhando para as garotas se dispersam e fingem que estão ocupados com outras coisas.   
  
- All right, boss! Aquele gorila pode procurar outra profissão... - Diz Sarah fazendo o gesto do V da vitória.   
  
- Munch... chomp... A S-sharah eh dheiz... - Comenta Su com a boca cheia de batatas fritas.   
  
- E agora? Onde estão as outras garotas? - Shinobu fica preocupada ao perceber que somente ela, Su-chan e Sarah estão na taverna.   
  
- Aposto que a raposilda, a melancia-girl, a kendô e a Tama foram parar na fase em que estávamos. - Supõe Sarah.   
  
- O quê? - Exclama Shinobu incrédula, pensando no pior.   
  
- Eu nhum tinhah ppenshadhu nissthu, mashh podeh therrr aconteshiddu.   
  
- Su-chan! Termine de comer este bife e explique-nos o que ocorreu! - Exalta-se Shinobu, finalmente brava com tamanha demonstração de sangue-frio (ou irresponsabilidade) de sua amiga.   
  
- Be cool, boss. É simples: Na pressa, a Kaolla esqueceu de adicionar as quatro como pertencendo ao nosso grupo. O game deve ter entendido que elas faziam parte de um outro time e mandou-as para aquela fase de treinamento onde a gente estava... - Responde Sarah com uma perspicácia incomum para sua idade.   
  
- Ai! Quer dizer que a Motoko-chan e as outras vão ter que enfrentar aqueles monstros horrorosos que a gente encontrou no caminho? - Indaga Shinobu.   
  
- Mais ou menos, eheheh. Mas fica fria Shinomu. Elas passam a fase na maior... Aqueles bichos são fichinha. - Responde Kaolla acabando de mastigar as batatas fritas.   
  
- Mas, e a distância? Será que elas irão nos encontrar?   
  
- Aquele lugar não fica muito longe daqui... Deve dar pouco mais de meio dia de viagem a pé ou umas duas ou três horas caso eles encontrem alguma carona pelo caminho. - Explica Su.   
  
- Isto está ficando fora do controle! Vamos procurar um jeito de salvar o Keitarô e a Naru o mais rápido possível e nos encontrarmos com o restante do pessoal! - Shinobu fica realmente preocupada lembrando das desventuras que passara com esta mesma dupla quando foram tentar resgatar Keitarô nas ilhas Pararacelso.   
  
Antes que Sarah e a Su resolvam responder ao apelo de Shinobu, uma figura alta trajando uma capa de couro acetinado e com o rosto coberto com um capuz negro se levanta de uma das mesas.   
  
Embora não parecesse um mercenário qualquer, o desconhecido impunha respeito aos valentões da Taverna.   
  
Estava muito bem armado, com um par de espadas curtas presas ao seu cinturão, outro par de adagas em bainhas nas suas botas de couro reluzentes e vários itens exóticos e mortais - como dardos envenenados, shurikens, ampolas de veneno, fios cortantes de estrangulamento - presos em vários compartimentos do seu cinturão.   
  
No chão, perto de uma mochila, estava uma besta de três disparos simultâneos equipada com luneta telescópica. Esta arma - ao mesmo tempo medieval e futurista - podia perfurar uma armadura de batalha a uma distância de 100 metros.   
  
Encarando a jovem Shinobu com seus olhos frios e penetrantes, o estranho desconhecido diz:   
  
- Vocês estão procurando uma jovem de cabelo ruivo comprido que tem um soco poderoso e um rapaz com cara de tonto nesta cidade? - Diz ele numa voz calma, mas que parecia distorcida devido à mascara que usava.   
  
- O Keitarô-Sempai não tem cara de tom... mmmmphhhh... - Tenta protestar Shinobu, mas é impedida diplomaticamente pela Sarah.   
  
- Sim. A descrição deles bate. Especialmente do bobão taradão do Keitarô. O senhor os viu? - Responde Kaolla.   
  
- Eu pessoalmente não, mas o pessoal desta Taverna comentou muito a respeito deles... Eheheh... Eles são a primeira dupla que vem num lugar destes pedir um suco de laranja! - Sorri o desconhecido para a apavorada Shinobu.   
  
- Por favor, meu senhor, onde eles estão? Diga! - Implora Shinobu mal disfarçando seus sentimentos.   
  
- Eheheh. Vejo que são jovens e uns tanto inexperientes. - Sorri o desconhecido que mais parecia um espião ninja ou um assassino cruel - Lembre-se que num mundo como este, as informações têm sempre um preço: dinheiro, favores ou algo a mais... Mas como gostei de vocês e estou de bom humor, vou revelar o que eu sei gratuitamente...   
  
- Verdade? - Os olhos de Shinobu começavam a ficar úmidos de emoção.   
  
- A última vez em que os jovens chamados Keitarô e Naru foram vistos aqui, eles estavam conversando com um mago chamado Finneas. Todos sabem que Finneas é um mago safado e que gosta de pôr os novatos numa fria, convencendo-os a fazer missões impossíveis...   
  
- Por favor, este é um assunto de vida ou morte! Onde eles estão? - Implora novamente Shinobu, deixando revelar suas emoções.   
  
- Provavelmente Finneas deve tê-los convencido a atacar a casa de Tarsius, o ilusionista, outro mago notoriamente traiçoeiro. Tarsius mora no final desta rua, no sentido direito.   
  
O estranho mascarado rascunha um esboço de um mapa num verso de um guardanapo, mostrando a rua, a localização da taverna e a casa de Tarsius para o Hinata Attack Team.   
  
- É aqui que iremos encontrar Keitarô e Naru? - Pergunta uma aflita Shinobu, olhando o mapa, cujo esboço estava preciso, apesar da rapidez com que o desconhecido rabiscara.   
  
- Sim. - Responde o enigmático informante sem demonstrar a mínima emoção.   
  
- Então vamos! Avante Hinata Attack Team! Valeu, Tio! Adeus! Exulta Kaolla pegando o mapa de qualquer jeito.   
  
- Yes! Thank you very much! - Grita Sarah, que segue Su-chan como se estivesse numa brincadeira e não numa busca de verdade.   
  
- E-Esperem!   
  
Antes que Shinobu reaja, Kaolla e Sarah agarram no braço da menina e saem a todo vapor da taverna.   
  
Sem se alterar, o estranho mascarado pede com um gesto silencioso uma cerveja gelada para o garçom e medita:   
  
- "Adeus? Talvez seja melhor dizer um até breve... Eheheh". 


	7. O Ataque dos Orcs

Capítulo 7: O Ataque dos Orcs.  
  
Em outra parte do mundo virtual do jogo online Fantasy, materializam-se as silhuetas de três garotas aparentemente comuns e uma tartaruga voadora nada comum.  
  
Devido a um erro de lógica na hora em que a Kaolla reconfigurou a partida para poder salvar Keitarô e Naru, o game entendeu que apenas ela, Sarah e Shinobu faziam parte do mesmo time, como de fato estavam.   
  
Quanto a Kitsune, Tama-chan, Otohime e Motoko, embora tivessem sido conectadas ao mesmo tempo com as meninas, elas foram consideradas como pertencentes a outro grupo e caíram na missão tutorial que a versão do console da Su possuía.  
  
Motoko aparece no jogo online trajando o seu tradicional conjunto de Gii (túnica) e Hakama (calça larga), com cores idênticas ao que utilizava em seus treinos. E se surpreendeu ao ver sua espada Shisui - que havia sido destruída numa luta anterior com sua irmã mais velha - novamente intacta.   
  
Naturalmente sua classe era de Samurai, um guerreiro especializado em armas orientais - e capaz de fazer devastadores ataques com sua energia "ki", de forma similar às magias dos magos.   
  
Kitsune estava trajando um traje estranho, que consistia num bustier feito de seda, uma saia estilo cigana ornamentada com várias jóias e pedras brilhantes e sapatos de plataforma alta. E trazia em sua mão um estranho véu longo, semelhante ao que as odaliscas usavam.  
  
A garota-raposa pertencia à bizarra classe de Enchanter, um tipo de personagem que era considerado fraco em combate corporal, mas que possuía excelentes habilidades sociais e para a obtenção de informações com outros personagens, podendo ainda encantar ou enganar os inimigos usando sua lábia.   
  
Além disto, era capaz de usar magias como as de mago ou de sorcerer, só que em escala limitada.  
  
A classe Enchanter era considerada a equivalente feminina da classe de personagem Bard, pertencente aos homens.  
  
Mutsumi estava usando um vestido longo que lembrava uma túnica medieval, botas de cano alto, um chapéu esquisito e um manto tipo poncho.   
  
Ela era uma Sorcerer, uma classe que podia lançar magias de proteção e de ataque, como o mago.   
  
Só que diferentemente do mago tradicional - que aprendia magias usando grimórios ou observando outros magos - o sorcerer dependia do avanço de seu nível para ganhar novas magias ou aprender novas técnicas.   
  
E o estilo de magia do Sorcerer era totalmente intuitivo, não dependendo de gestos ou técnicas aprendidas como o Mago ou de focus em cristais energizados como o Tecnomago.   
  
Por outro lado, o Sorcerer dependia da experiência adquirida para dominar suas magias, limitando o poder e efetividade das mesmas ao nível atual do personagem.   
  
Se esta classe tentasse usar uma magia acima de seu nível atual, corria grande risco dela dar errado, tornando-se imprevisível seus efeitos.  
  
E finalmente, a Tama-chan não ganhou novas habilidades.   
  
O programa virtual de seleção de classes não conseguiu enquadrar a pequena tartaruga em qualquer uma das categorias, por ela não ser humana. Sem muita alternativa, o sistema de RPG classificou-a como uma mascote do jogo (Pet), pertencente ao grupo.  
  
Mesmo sem ter ganhado novos poderes, Tama-chan estava longe de ser indefesa.   
  
Ela conservou seus poderes de vôo e super blindagem, assim como sua inteligência muito acima do padrão tartaruguês.   
  
Como mascote, o programa permitiu a ela ganhar pontos de vida e de experiência à medida que o jogo transcorria, melhorando suas chances de sobrevivência nas batalhas que ainda iam acontecer.  
  
- Hmmmm... Minha Shisui, novamente intacta? Até que não foi de todo ruim... - Monologa Motoko ao examinar sua espada.   
  
De repente ela sente algo tocando seu ombro direito... Algo como um braço... ou uma pata.   
  
- Mutsumi? Kitsune? - Motoko evita se virar, para não entrar em pânico, embora já intuisse quem havia tocado nela.   
  
- Mew, Mew. - Responde o pequeno ser que estava empoleirado em seu ombro.  
  
- IIHHKKHHH! Tar-ta...! Socorro! Tirem este bicho de meu ombro! - Grita Motoko freneticamente agitando seus braços.  
  
- Tama! Venha com a titia Mutsumi. A Aoyama-san não está acostumada com sua presença. - Diz carinhosamente Mutsumi.  
  
- Eheheh... Ei, Motoko, a Tama-chan está tentando ser apenas gentil com você. - Comenta Kitsune.  
  
- Eu sei, mas, por favor! Eu achei que ela estava com a Shinobu ou a Kaolla!  
  
- Por falar nisto, onde estamos? - Pergunta Mutsumi com aquele seu jeito ingênuo.  
  
- Hmmmm... Tenho a leve impressão de que as meninas conseguiram chegar na cidade e nós não. - Responde Kitsune ao enxergar a vastidão erma que lembrava a paisagem desolada do Velho Oeste Americano.  
  
- Não, de novo não! Espero que a gente não tenha sobrevivido naquela viagem até Okinawa e na aventura nas Ilhas Pararacelso só para nós ficarmos perdidas para sempre dentro de um maldito videogame! - Pragueja Motoko.  
  
- De qualquer jeito, se ficarmos aqui, não saberemos. Motoko, Mutsumi, Tama, vamos indo.  
  
O quarteto liderado pela Kitsune caminha durante alguns minutos naquela área desértica, até encontrarem uma estrada que serpenteava no meio de umas colinas.   
  
Uma placa escrita em caracteres desconhecidos indicava nomes de localidades e distâncias, mas era de pouca valia.  
  
- Uma placa, mas que significa estas letras? Bem, pelo menos as distâncias estão em algarismos ocidentais... - Comenta Motoko.  
  
- Mas de qualquer jeito vamos ter que bater perna, meninas... A localidade mais próxima mencionada na tabuleta está a 30 km daqui. Será que vou ter que usar minha astúcia e charme para conseguirmos nos livrar de algumas bolhas no pé?   
  
Para a jovem Kitsune não agradava em nada a perspectiva de andar durante vários quilômetros uma estrada e cheia de perigos.  
  
- Mew,Mew, Meewwww!!! Grita a pequena mascote, agitando os braços no ar.  
  
- O que foi Tama, entendeu alguma coisa da tabuleta? - Pergunta Mutsumi.  
  
Na realidade, a pequena tartaruga onsen detectou a presença de um bando de inimigos. Cinco orcs, liderados por um orc chieftain armado com um poderoso machado de duas lâminas.   
  
Eles eram os inimigos desta fase, que servia para testar as armas e habilidades dos personagens antes de entrarem no jogo propriamente dito.  
  
- Acho que eles entenderam nossa língua! - Exclama ingenuamente a Mutsumi ao verem os humanóides cochicharem entre si enquanto se aproximam.  
  
- Ataquem as humanas! Não deixem ninguém viva! - Grita o líder dos orcs.  
  
- Ara,ara... Não era bem isto que esperava... - Conclui a ingênua jovem de Okinawa.  
  
Com um rugido bestial, os orcs rompem a formação e investem contra as meninas e a pequena tartaruga Tama.   
  
Mesmo com sua enorme habilidade com a espada, Motoko não iria conseguir dar conta de todos eles ao mesmo tempo.  
  
O líder dos humanóides decidiu atacar a jovem samurai, brandindo contra ela com seu poderoso machado duplo.   
  
A jovem de Kyoto somente tem tempo para erguer sua Shisui bloqueando o ataque.   
  
Frustrado, o orc chieftain faz um giro de corpo e tenta acertar o flanco direito da guerreira, mas a samurai evita o golpe, seguindo-se uma sucessão de violentos choques entre ambas as armas.  
  
O segundo monstro investe contra Otohime, acreditando ser um alvo fácil, por estar desarmada.   
  
Sem se deixar levar pelo pânico, Mutsumi assume uma posição de defesa meio desengonçada, inspirada num filme chinês que ela vira na TV, mas acaba por tropeçar num pedregulho, caindo de lado.   
  
O orc atacante já havia saltado e não consegue impedir de cair de boca no chão aonde supunha estar a jovem desajeitada.   
  
Frustrado e furioso, ele se levanta, tendo perdido parte de seu orgulho e um dente durante a queda e se prepara para investir novamente.  
  
O terceiro orc tenta comer literalmente Tama-chan, abrindo a bocarra diante dela, só que surpreendentemente a tartaruga não somente consegue evitar a mordida como também dá um tapa com sua pata jogando o monstro longe.   
  
Antes que ele se recuperasse da queda, Tama voa na sua velocidade máxima e dá uma cabeçada na barriga do monstro, fazendo-o vomitar os restos do seu jantar.  
  
Kitsune tenta se esquivar, mas em breve se vê cercada pelos dois orcs restantes, que olham maliciosamente sobre sua figura pouco vestida.   
  
O primeiro dos orcs tenta atacá-la com seu machado de batalha e ela instintivamente rodopia o seu lindo corpo para a esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que usando seu estranho véu como chicote golpeia o rosto do ser brutal, arrancando dele um grunhido de dor.   
  
Ela mesma fica impressionada com a agilidade incomum que ganhara e com a potência do véu enquanto arma.   
  
Desde a época do colégio, Kitsune não treinava educação física, tendo perdido sua forma gradativamente entre tardes regadas a cerveja e salgadinhos diante da tela de TV, geralmente assistindo corridas de cavalos e shows.  
  
Só que não há tempo para comemorações.   
  
Embora o primeiro monstro tenha sido posto fora de combate, o segundo orc toma certa distância e arremessa sua machadinha contra Kitsune que grita de pavor.   
  
Porém o machado nunca irá atingi-la. Ao ver sua amiga em perigo, em uma fração de segundo, Motoko gira seu corpo para se desviar do ataque do líder dos orcs e em seguida, no mesmo movimento, executa o Zan-Kuu-Sen à distância.   
  
Sua técnica faz com que o machado arremessado contra Kitsune se desintegre no ar e a onda de choque resultante esmague o autor do ataque num paredão de pedra, próximo à estrada.  
  
Tentando aproveitar o breve instante de distração de sua adversária, o orc chieftain salta sobre a aparentemente desprotegida Motoko, só que esta já tinha previsto seu movimento e com um movimento súbito de sua lâmina, corta o machado duplo de seu oponente, acertando-o na altura do capacete.   
  
O golpe termina por cortar um dos chifres do rude elmo de metal que o líder dos orcs usava.   
  
Furioso por ser humilhado por uma humana frágil, o monstro se enfurece e faz um ataque em carga contra Motoko, tentando atingi-la com seus poderosos punhos. Mas tal investida é inútil.   
  
Motoko simplesmente se esquiva e estende o seu pé, fazendo o monstruoso adversário tropeçar e cair no chão. E em seguida encerra o combate nocauteando-o com o cabo de sua katana em seu crânio.  
  
- Rápido, Kitsune, vamos salvar a Mutsumi! Grita Motoko para uma aliviada e apavorada Kitsune.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Motoko dirige seu apelo à sua colega, ouve-se um estrondo demolidor.   
  
Uma bola de energia azulada explode, carregando o último orc para cima. Durante seu último ataque, o machado do orc remanescente havia rasgado de leve a túnica de Mutsumi.   
  
Esta fez instintivamente um gesto para tentar cobrir seus peitos à mostra, só que acabou liberando uma magia chamada "Energy Blast" que pôs fora de combate seu adversário.  
  
Esta magia era a mais simples de todas e a mais fraca do repertório dos magos, porém era mais do que suficiente para derrotar um monstro ou guerreiro de baixo nível que fosse apanhado de surpresa  
  
- Hihihi, como eu fiz isto? - Sorri a jovem garota sem entender direito o que aconteceu.  
  
- Interessante, acho que ganhamos algumas habilidades quando entramos neste mundo... Decerto deve ser coisa da Kaolla. - Comenta Kitsune admirada por ter adquirido uma agilidade que levaria anos para ser adquirida.  
  
- Bem, de minha parte, não senti muita diferença... Mas acho melhor a gente sair deste lugar maldito. Estes monstros não estão mortos, apenas inconscientes e se a gente demorar muito, eles irão acordar. - Responde Motoko embainhando sua espada.  
  
- Ah, dá um tempo, Motoko! Deixe-me testar estes pozinhos! Acho que devem ser mágicos... Kitsune percebera que carregava uma algibeira com vários saquinhos contendo diversos pós de cores diversas dentro e decide experimentá-los.  
  
A garota-raposa assopra um pó cor de rosa no rosto da Mutsumi julgando ser algo inocente.   
  
Um leve perfume - com aroma de flores - preenche o ar. De repente os olhos amendoados de Mutsumi se arregalam. Ela fica com uma expressão de tarada no rosto e sai correndo atrás da Motoko tentando agarrá-la a qualquer custo.  
  
- Ahá, estes pós devem ter propriedades mágicas! Pelo visto, o cor-de-rosa faz com que a pessoa fique imediatamente apaixonada pela primeira que aparecer na frente... - Pondera Kitsune guardando o pozinho restante na algibeira.  
  
- Não tem graça nenhuma, Kitsune! Faça a garota-melancia voltar ao normal, antes que... Grita Motoko tentando inutilmente se desvencilhar dos carinhos e beijos de Otohime, que estava tentando enfiar uma de suas mãos por dentro da túnica da samurai.   
  
- Mew! - Exclama uma atônita Tama-chan com uma gota enorme na cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. 


	8. Perdidos na Mansão Macabra

Capítulo 8: Perdidos na Mansão Macabra.  
  
No luxuoso, mas sinistro hall de entrada, Keitarô e Naru aguardam pacientemente a chegada de ajuda.   
  
Só que já faz algumas horas que ele havia escrito a mensagem de socorro e a impaciência da jovem ruiva crescia em proporção com a sua raiva de estar sem ter o que fazer.  
  
- Keitarô, desista! Por mim, vamos vasculhar esta mansão maldita e achar um jeito de fugirmos daqui. - diz Narusegawa, visivelmente impaciente, ao seu parceiro.  
  
- Mais um pouco, Narusegawa, acho que a Su-chan e os outros estão com dificuldades de chegar até aqui... - Tenta argumentar Keitarô, sabendo do temperamento de Narusegawa nestas ocasiões.  
  
- Ah, eu não quero nem saber!   
  
- E-Espere, Naruse...!  
  
Impaciente como sempre, Naru abre a porta do hall que dá para a sala principal.   
  
A música permanece tétrica como sempre, acentuando o clima de medo e terror, no mais puro estilo gótico.  
  
O salão era enorme, com as paredes de pedra enfeitadas com brasões de armas e armaduras perfiladas nos pilares de pedra.   
  
Apenas uma lareira iluminava com o seu fogo débil todo o enorme cômodo, revelando as formas de mesas, cômodas e cadeiras harmonicamente espalhadas pela sala.  
  
- Está meio escuro, Keitarô. Tente achar alguma coisa para iluminar esta sala. - Naru tenta se localizar no amplo salão, andando com cautela, já que a iluminação era insuficiente.  
  
- Estou tentando, mas está difícil! - Keitarô tenta achar alguma fonte de luz, mas lembra-se que além da lareira, no máximo somente velas e archotes estavam disponíveis neste casarão medieval.   
  
- Ei, eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa! - Naru descobre uma alavanca e sem pensar, a aciona. No mesmo instante as luzes dos archotes na parede acendem-se como que por mágica.  
  
- Deu certo, Narusegawa! - Exclama Keitarô ao ver a enorme sala ganhar vida com as luzes.  
  
- Eu não disse? Uma garota linda e inteligente como eu sempre encontra uma solução!!!   
  
Com a iluminação ativada, Keitarô e a Naru examinam o salão principal com mais calma.   
  
Só que a busca se revela infrutífera. Com exceção da alavanca que Naru achara, nada de interessante havia sido encontrado.  
  
- Droga... Tinha certeza de que iria achar alguma coisa para ajudar-nos a escapar desta mansão maluca... - Murmura Naru.  
  
- Não acha melhor a gente voltar para o hall e esperar a Kaolla e os outros? - Pondera o jovem a seu lado.  
  
- Pô, Keitarô, não tem fé em minha intuição? A gente vai sair daqui rápido, rápido, é só eu...  
  
Neste momento Naru aperta sem querer num botão escondido na parede e aciona uma das armadilhas que Tarius colocara.   
  
Só que a vítima não é ele. Um alçapão abre-se aos pés de Keitarô e ele cai na armadilha.  
  
- Narusegawa! Socorro!!! - Grita desesperadamente o rapaz enquanto é tragado pelo alçapão.  
  
- Keitarô, seu idiota! Onde você está? - Naru tenta achar o botão que ela inadvertidamente tocou, mas em vão. Só que ao sair do local aonde se encontrava, aciona outro alçapão que a engole no meio da sala.  
  
A queda de Narusegawa é amortecida pela presença de um corpo relativamente grande e macio. Só que o mesmo não podemos dizer de Keitarô, que estava justamente em baixo dela.   
  
- Você está bem, Keitarô? Parece que acabei caindo em cima de você... Você não se machucou? - Pergunta Naru enquanto tenta se equilibrar.  
  
- T-tudo bem. Naruse... ungh... - O pobre rapaz tenta manter o seu autocontrole para não dizer que, apesar da dor, estava até gostando de sentir o corpo quente e bonito de Narusegawa em cima do seu. Ainda mais com o traje de batalha mal escondendo as formas generosas da garota.  
  
Naru se levanta primeiro e em seguida ajuda Keitarô a se erguer.   
  
Só que o lugar onde caíram está bastante escuro e a única luz que vem é a da fresta do alçapão, que acabara de se fechar, impossibilitando a saída... O tom da trilha sonora da mansão muda para um ritmo inquieto e obsessivo.   
  
Os dois aventureiros avançam às cegas, tateando no escuro. Keitarô está na frente e de repente ele encontra uma caixa.  
  
- Acho que tem alguma coisa nesta caixa, vamos ver.  
  
- É bom mesmo, este lugar me dá arrepios. - Comenta Narusegawa.  
  
Keitarô encontra uma tocha e um par de pedras feitas para fazer fogo.   
  
Sem perder tempo, ele acende a tocha friccionando as pedras e a escuridão dá lugar à luz.   
  
- Até que enfim alguma coisa nesta história está começando a dar certo! Keitarô, valeu!.... Ei... Kei...  
  
Antes que Naru completasse a frase, Keitarô, com a face paralisada pelo medo, avança esticando a tocha bem perto da Naru, assustando-a.   
  
Ela grita de medo e raiva, pensando que ele tinha ficado louco, mas ao se virar, ela percebe que seu parceiro queria apenas protegê-la.   
  
- Aiêêê!!! Um monstro! Keitarô, faça alguma coisa!!! - Grita Naru.  
  
O ser de pele esverdeada, com presas e orelhas salientes estava quase agarrando a Naru pelas costas quando Keitarô queimou-lhe a face hedionda com a tocha.   
  
Era um Goblin. Ou melhor, quatro deles, contando os que estavam escondidos mais atrás nas sombras, todos dispostos a atacar os heróis.   
  
Embora fossem bem fracos e desajeitados, os Goblins tinham a vantagem de enxergar perfeitamente no escuro e adoravam emboscadas traiçoeiras contando com sua superioridade numérica.   
  
Refeita da surpresa, Naru ataca o Goblin mais próximo com um soco.   
  
O oponente cai, morrendo instantaneamente, pois tinha poucos pontos de vida.   
  
Mas seu companheiro ao lado investe, dando um soco na barriga de Naru, que geme de dor. O goblin aproveita a deixa e dá três "jabs" em seu rosto.   
  
Naru sente os golpes mas não cai.   
  
Ainda atordoada pela rapidez do ataque, ela assume uma posição de luta ensinada pelo seu ex-monitor e paixão, o professor Seta e se prepara para defender o próximo golpe de seu inimigo.  
  
Keitarô, neste instante está cercado pelos outros dois Goblins, somente com a tocha para se defender e ele não pode ajudar Naru no momento.   
  
Um deles o soca no rosto, mas Keitarô revida com um chute sem muito estilo que o arremessa longe.   
  
A porrada do Goblin não era nada perante os socos que ele estava acostumado a levar da Naru ou da Motoko na pensão Hinata.   
  
Só que o Goblin restante aproveita a chance e dá uma rasteira, desequilibrando o rapaz.   
  
Aproveitando a chance, o maléfico ser monta em cima da barriga de Keitarô e dá mais três socos, só que instintivamente, Keitarô estende a tocha e queima o rosto do Goblin que urra de dor.   
  
Keitarô se levanta e com o archote, empurra o goblin que o atacara, morrendo este em seguida.  
  
Embora Keitarô não fosse forte, os goblins também estavam longe de ser uma ameaça, servindo apenas como bucha de canhão contra aventureiros inexperientes.   
  
Só representavam perigo real quando agrupados em bandos de dezenas ou centenas.   
  
Tudo indicava que Tarsius havia capturado eles e os escravizado apenas para darem conta de ladrões comuns.  
  
O Goblin que conseguira acertar Naru era o mais forte dos quatro. Ele ataca-a como se fosse um boxeador e tenta romper o bloqueio que a estudante da Toudai faz. Seu terceiro jab acerta-a na boca do estômago.   
  
Só que desta vez Naru está completamente enfurecida e desfere um violento contra-ataque dando um chute de Kung fu na cabeça do infeliz atacante.   
  
E em seguida encerra o combate com um violento gancho que faz o Goblin se chocar contra o teto, terminando com a sua infeliz existência.  
  
Ela em seguida olha para o lado em que Keitarô estava e com um sorriso de alívio, constata que ele está bem, apesar de seu rosto estar um pouco inchado pelo soco que levara.   
  
- Até que você sabe-se virar bem em situações como esta! Onde aprendeu a lutar? - Elogia Narusegawa.   
  
- Hehehe... Não é bem assim, sempre fui um zero à esquerda em educação física e esportes, mas acho que a gente tirou forças da situação de perigo... - Diz ele, sorrindo modestamente com uma expressão de alívio na face.  
  
- Keitarô... - Os olhos de Naru se enternecem, e apesar dela estar suada, suja e um pouco machucada pela luta, ainda continua bonita. Ela se aproxima a passos lentos de Keitarô como se estivesse querendo abraçá-la.  
  
- Narusegawa... - Keitarô suspira o nome de sua amada e também faz o mesmo. Seus olhos estão fixos naquele belo rosto e o faz ficar mais relaxado e esquecido das dores que levara na luta... Era sua primeira grande chance de beijá-la.  
  
Só que repentinamente, Keitarô vê um lampejo de alerta percorrer os belos olhos de Naru.   
  
Sua face muda de expressão e com a rapidez de um relâmpago, ela cerra o punho direito e dá um soco na direção de Keitarô.  
  
- Naruse...   
  
Keitarô não tem tempo para dizer mais nada.   
  
Embora tenha acontecido tudo em menos de um segundo, os movimentos pareciam ser em câmera lenta.   
  
O impacto do soco de Narusegawa é certeiro e ele sente a potência do golpe. Só que ele não sente nenhuma dor, apenas susto e medo.   
  
O soco passou rasteiro pela orelha esquerda do rapaz e acertou precisamente no rosto do derradeiro goblin remanescente, que estava quase atacando Keitarô com uma lasca pontuda de madeira achada ao acaso.   
  
Com o impacto, o traiçoeiro goblin que estava às costas de Keitarô voa longe e se espatifa contra uns caixotes, morrendo em seguida.  
  
- Esta foi por pouco... Bem, estamos quites, Keitarô Urashima! Acho que nunca devemos dar as costas a nossos inimigos, por mais derrotados que estejam...   
  
- Narusegawa. muito obrigado por ter me salvo.  
  
- Não há de quê. Nós somos amigos. Bem, vamos sair desta mansão maluca e ver o que faremos. - Diz ela sorridente fazendo o V da Vitória com os dedos para seu parceiro.  
  
- Hã... tá. - Keitarô, embora aliviado, fica um pouco decepcionado com a frase de Naru...   
  
Justamente quando o clima estava ficando favorável a uma declaração de amor, um goblin agonizante lazarento vem estragar o clima!   
  
Só que ele deixa as preocupações de lado e empunhando a tocha, guia Naru até a saída da câmara secreta.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
E-Mail de Contato:   
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	9. Duelo de Magia

Capítulo 9: Duelo de Magia.  
  
Guiadas pelo mapa rascunhado pelo estranho aventureiro mascarado, Kaolla, Shinobu e Sarah vão atrás do mago Tarsius, sem saber ao certo os perigos que as esperam.   
  
O trio das pequenas aventureiras para diante de uma mansão de aspecto sombrio e imponente.   
  
Aparentemente não há ninguém dentro, embora a aparência geral da mansão não deixe muitas dúvidas de que se trata de uma arapuca contra ladrões e xeretas.  
  
- Se não me engano, deve ser o local onde o mago malvado mora! Vamos planejar nossa estratégia de ataque, pessoal! - Examina Kaolla o mapa em suas mãos.   
  
- E-esperem! Como a gente irá entrar neste lugar se não temos nem armas e equipamentos apropriados? - Hesita Shinobu, medrosa como sempre.  
  
- Bem, um ataque frontal está fora de questão. Geralmente neste tipo de jogo, a porta da frente é quase sempre bem guardada por monstros e feras de todos os tipos... - Pondera Sarah com seriedade.  
  
- M-Monstros? F-Feras? Aiiii! - Shinobu está com os olhos arregalados que de costume.  
  
- Sem falar nas armadilhas, minas explosivas, passagens secretas que soltam dardos venenosos e alçapões que levam a fossos cheios de crocodilos e piranhas... - Completa Sarah, para maior desespero da Shinobu.  
  
- Ueba! Isto é bem emocionante! Até parece filme do Indiana Jones! - Comenta Kaolla com o seu jeito irrefletido.  
  
- Bem, agente Shinobu e agente Kaolla, nós temos como alternativa o plano de nos infiltrarmos pela janela do primeiro andar - que provavelmente nos levará a um dos aposentos - descermos a escadaria principal e resgatarmos os agentes Keitarô e Naru, que provavelmente estarão presos no subsolo. - Completa Sarah num tom que lembra um oficial de operações táticas de um grupo de forças especiais.  
  
- Rê, Rê, Rê, fica fria, Shinomu: Como sempre, antes desta aventura preparei uma coisa bem legal. Para infiltrações em fortalezas e castelos inimigos, tenho preparado o Sistema Nirvana de resgate a jato... - Ele foi baseado numa tecnologia nova que a Força Delta Norte-Americana está pensando em adotar... Eheheh, como sempre sou genial.  
  
Kaolla tira de sua mochila uma estranha pistola com um gancho de alpinismo acoplado na ponta e equipada com uma mira digital que marcava a distância e o ângulo ideal de disparo.   
  
- Bem, talvez com isto a gente tenha uma chance de resgatar o Keitarô e a Naru! O resto é fichinha! - Entusiasma-se Kaolla fazendo as medições do ângulo ideal para acionar a arma.   
  
- Legal, Agente Su! As outras irão babar quando verem a gente salvando os dois! - Concorda Sarah.  
  
- Bem, estão preparadas, meninas? Sarah, Shinomu, Segurem na minha cintura. Vamos nesta!!! - Kaolla já estava mirando na janela mais elevada da mansão.  
  
- E-espere Kaolla-san! E... Aiiii! - Tenta completar Shinobu, que solta um grito de susto.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Kaolla aciona a estranha pistola, que dispara o gancho a uma grande velocidade, acabando-se por fixar na beirada da janela aberta.   
  
Apertando outro botão, Kaolla aciona uma carretilha semelhante à das varas de pesca fazendo com que elas sejam içadas rapidamente para cima, arrancando um grito de excitação da Sarah e outro de pavor da Shinobu.  
  
Só que como todas as invenções da Su, esta tem uma pequena falha e o sistema da carretilha - potente demais para a finalidade que foi concebido- faz com que elas tenham uma aterrissagem forçada e dolorosa quebrando a janela do primeiro andar num estrondo pavoroso.   
  
A aterrissagem só não foi mais penosa pelo fato das meninas terem caído numa cama enorme.   
  
Aparentemente o aposento que elas invadiram era um dos quartos da mansão.  
  
- Ai, ui, ai... Acho que na próxima versão, vou me lembrar de colocar um sistema de controle automático da descida... - Comenta Kaolla ao se levantar da cama aonde havia caído.  
  
- Ui... "all right, sarge", mas pelo menos estamos vivas... - Conclui Sarah tentando se erguer.  
  
Shinobu tinha sido a primeira a se levantar e apesar de sentir seu corpo todo dolorido, ela examina o quarto.   
  
Além da cama havia um armário, uma cômoda com um espelho e três cadeiras, mas nada de interessante.  
  
Ela então decide abrir a porta do quarto, que não oferece resistência.   
  
Só que ao abri-la, Shinobu depara com uma criatura enorme de aspecto grotesco. Sua pele era bronzeada e tinha um brilho metálico.  
  
- Aiiiii! Um monstro!!! - Grita a jovem oriental.  
  
- O que é isto, agente Kaolla? - Grita Sarah assustada com as dimensões do estranho ser.  
  
- Afastem-se, Agentes Shinomu e Mad Dougal! Deixe-me ver... Pelo meu micro-analisador de monstros, ele deve ser um Golem de Bronze... uma espécie de robô medieval. Ele tem Força 18, Destreza 10, Constituição 18, Inteligência 5, Sabedoria 5 e Carisma 3... O seu Poder de Luta é estimado em Level 5, ou seja, é um adversário de respeito. - Kaolla pega um estranho aparelho semelhante a um Gameboy de sua mochila e fica totalmente distraída analisando as estatísticas que aparecem na tela.  
  
- Su-chan, Sarah-chan, socorro!!! - Grita Shinobu de cabeça para baixo, por ter sido agarrada pela perna pelo monstro.  
  
- Aiê... Su, o tal do golem pegou a Shinobu!!! - Grita Sarah.   
  
- Ueba! o Golem de Bronze possui 50% de resistência a dano mágico. o que acham meninas? - Su continua usando o seu micro-analisador sem prestar atenção na dramática situação de Shinobu.  
  
  
  
Ao ver a desesperadora situação de sua amiga, Sarah Mac Dougal não pensa duas vezes.   
  
A corajosa loirinha faz um dash e em seguida dá uma voadora contra o pescoço da aberração metálica.  
  
Em situações normais, este golpe teria nocauteado um adulto. Sarah era muito ágil e forte para sua pequena idade e sabia atacar como ninguém.  
  
Só que o golpe tem pouco efeito sobre a criatura, que em seguida, revida socando Sarah para longe. Ela se ergue com o corpo todo dolorido.  
  
- Ah... o Golem de Bronze tem 50% de resistência a armas de impacto como maças, clavas e bastões, assim como golpes de artes marciais! - Comenta Su sem tirar os olhos do micro-analisador.  
  
- Diga isto a ele, Agente Su! - Responde Sarah que prepara novo ataque, desta vez contra o tronco do golem.   
  
- Su-chan! Ajude-nos ao invés de ficar aí analisando o monstro!!! - Grita Shinobu.   
  
Sarah se esquiva da investida inicial do golem, que havia entrado no quarto e em seguida dá um chute no tronco. A criatura mal sente o golpe e com a outra mão livre agarra a valente americana pela perna.  
  
- Arghhhh! Solte-me, sua lata velha!!! - Sarah desfere uma sucessão de socos e pontapés contra o braço da aberração mecânica, mas em vão. No outro braço do monstro, Shinobu está quase desmaiada de terror e medo.  
  
- Eheheh! Desculpe-me pela demora, pessoal, mas acho que descobri uma técnica eficaz contra este golem... - Fala Kaolla com seu jeito irresponsavelmente despreocupado.   
  
Em seguida, voltando-se para o golem, diz:  
  
  
  
- Ei, seu refugo de depósito de lixo, prepare-se para enfrentar a fúria de Kaolla Su, a grande tecnomaga! Tome esta!  
  
Kaolla estende o seu braço e do nada aparece um bastão bizarro cravejado de cristais mágicos que cintilam na penumbra.   
  
Mirando no centro do golem, ela se prepara para usar uma nova técnica especial:  
  
- Disparar Lightning Spaaarkkkkk!!!  
  
Uma onda de eletricidade sai dos cristais do bastão, condensando-se num único raio de energia que atinge instantaneamente o monstro de metal.   
  
A potência do raio faz com que ele solte Shinobu e Sarah, que caem de bunda no chão. O golem de bronze fica momentaneamente paralisado.  
  
Shinobu e Sarah correm para abraçar sua salvadora.  
  
- Snif... Pensei que fosse o nosso fim... Kaolla, você nos assustou! - Diz Shinobu lutando para conter as lágrimas...  
  
- Agente Su, você foi dez! Valeu! - Agradece Sarah com um caloroso abraço.   
  
- Nada como um intelecto superior e uma estratégia de mestre... - Sorri Kaolla. Só agora é a vez dela engolir em seco, com os olhos arregalados.  
  
- O que foi, Su-chan? - Pergunta Shinobu.  
  
O Lightning Spark de Su era uma boa técnica mágica, mas pelo seu level estar ainda baixo, o impacto do raio foi insuficiente para destruir totalmente o Golem.   
  
Ele se recobrara do dano sofrido e estava se preparando para atacar as meninas.  
  
- Ai, o que vamos fazer, agente Su? - Desespera-se Sarah ao ver que o seu inimigo era muito poderoso, inclusive para sua força.  
  
- Não, não de novo! - Fecha os olhos Shinobu, de tanto medo.  
  
- Bem, você pediu, grandalhão. Você está me forçando a usar minha nova arma de meu arsenal. - Sem sentir medo, Su pega uma estranha arma de sua mochila.  
  
O golem de bronze pára, preparado para repelir o ataque.   
  
A arma de Su era um lança-granadas de um tiro que ela havia construído na época da aventura nas ilhas Pararacelso, mas que não tivera chance de usar até agora.   
  
Ela faz mira e em seguida dispara o projétil, acertando o monstro em cheio, derrubando-o no chão.  
  
Shinobu e Sarah olham para a direção do golem e ficam estarrecidas ao ver que o monstro se levantara com poucos danos no seu corpo e estava novamente pronto para atacá-las.  
  
- Tudo bem pessoal, eu acho que é hora de divertimos um pouco! - Sem se abalar pela excepcional resistência de seu adversário, Su tira seu casaco e sua mochila e entrega-a para Shinobu. E em seguida, procura atrair a atenção do golem com uma sucessão de cambalhotas e saltos.  
  
- Su, nós temos que usar nossa tática 151. É matar ou morrer. - Diz Sarah se preparando para ficar em posição de ataque.  
  
- Certo. Agente Shinobu, prepare-se para usar suas magias! - Grita Su.  
  
- Ok. Su-Chan. Sarah-chan, boa sorte!  
  
Com a resolução que nasce do desespero, Shinobu invoca a magia de proteção chamada Barrier em si e suas parceiras, que aumentava a resistência física delas a golpes corpo a corpo.   
  
Sarah investe furiosamente contra o golem com uma voadora baixa, que o monstro bloqueia com facilidade, revidando em seguida com um soco.   
  
Pelo efeito da magia Barrier, Sarah sofre danos mínimos, se esquivando de um novo golpe com um giro de corpo e ao pousar no chão desfere com toda sua força, um soco baixo que faz o golem perder o equilíbrio.  
  
- Agora, Su-chan! - Grita Shinobu.  
  
Aproveitando-se do momento de distração, Kaolla se aproxima do monstro o suficiente para desferir um chute ágil e potente na cabeça do golem, que sente o ataque com um grunhido metálico.   
  
Antes de pousar no chão, a ágil morena estrangeira cruza seus braços e solta a magia Lightning Spark à queima roupa no peito do inimigo. A criatura estremece e das articulações sai uma fumaça preta mal-cheirosa.  
  
Simultaneamente a jovem Shinobu desfere a magia Magic Arrow e Sarah arremessa um pesado vaso estilo Ming que estava na cômoda do quarto em cima do monstro.   
  
Kaolla se encontra a salvo, retornando à sua posição de início com uma cambalhota para trás, finalizando com elegância.  
  
O golem de bronze cai e explode, perdendo todos seus pontos de vida.   
  
- Yes! - Grita exultante Sarah ao ver o inimigo temível destruído.  
  
- Nós somos dez! Faz o V da Vitória - Kaolla....  
  
- Buááá! Snif... pensei que desta vez a gente fosse morrer... - Chora Shinobu extravasando as emoções e o medo reprimidos.  
  
  
  
As três parceiras fazem uma pausa e se abraçam entre si, comemorando a vitória e deixando a tensão de minutos atrás se esvair.   
  
O trio desce as escadarias, indo para o andar térreo, na sala principal. Só que estavam esperando por elas um grupo de 4 goblins liderado por 1 Hobgoblin.   
  
O hobgoblin usava uma armadura de couro simples estava armado com uma espada bastarda e um escudo redondo.   
  
Os goblins não usavam armaduras, mas estavam equipados com porretes com pregos.  
  
- Aiiiii, Kaolla, quem são estes bichos? - Grita Shinobu ao ver a aparência hedionda dos humanóides.   
  
- Os bichos menores de pele esverdeada com nariz e orelhas pontudas são goblins... - Responde Kaolla.  
  
- E o líder deles é um hobgoblin, um goblin gigante. Normalmente são encontrados em cavernas e desertos, mas podem servir de capangas e mercenários para magos e guerreiros malignos. - Complementa Sarah, com o seu conhecimento de RPG.  
  
- Então passaram pelo guardião? Achei que fossem aventureiros xeretas, mas o que encontro? Três menininhas que mal saíram das fraldas!! - Grunhe o Hobgoblin mostrando suas presas afiadas.   
  
Embora ligeiramente mais fracos do que seus parentes orcs, os hobgoblins tinham a vantagem de serem mais inteligentes e hábeis no uso de armas em combate, sabendo executar táticas simples mas eficazes.  
  
- Eu não sou menininha, seu monte de estrume ambulante! - Prepare-se para enfrentar a fúria de Sarah Mac Dougal e suas amigas!   
  
- Ueba! isto vai ser interessante... - Pensa Su, visivelmente empolgada.  
  
- Ai que medo... - Shinobu tenta desviar seus olhos da aparência horripilante dos monstros.  
  
- Chega de papo furado! Matem as intrusas! - Grita o hobgoblin.  
  
O Líder Hobgoblin escolhe Sarah como sua adversária, atacando a com sua espada, enquanto os goblins se dividem, - dois atacando Kaolla e os restantes dois prontos para atacar Shinobu.  
  
O Hobgoblin investe contra Sarah com o objetivo de acabar a luta rápido. Sarah passa por baixo dele, esquivando-se da espadada e acerta um chute baixo "naquele lugar", arrancando-lhe um grunhido de dor.   
  
Só que isto não é o bastante para derrotar o monstro, que revida com um empurrão usando seu escudo redondo.  
  
Kaolla sorri autoconfiante e em seguida ativa seu bastão mágico para soltar uma magia elétrica contra o goblin mais próximo.   
  
Só que a magia falha - a jovem hindu havia gastado quase todos seus pontos de magia na luta anterior.   
  
Desconcertada, Kaolla dá um sorriso amarelo e foge com passos rápidos dos dois goblins, agora enfurecidos.  
  
A jovem Shinobu fica com medo ao ver os bizarros seres avançarem contra ela, rangendo os dentes.   
  
Ela saca seu cajado e tenta-se defender dos golpes dos porretes dos humanóides deformados.   
  
Mas um dos goblins malandramente bloqueia a ponta do báculo com seu porrete enquanto o outro se prepara para dar uma paulada na cabeça da menina, que grita de medo.  
  
Enquanto isto, o hobgoblin desfere uma violenta espadada contra Sarah que se esquiva no estilo jet kune do e desfere o potente soco de uma polegada no peito do monstro. O hobgoblin recua devido à dor, mas exulta ao ver sua lâmina coberta com um pouco de sangue.   
  
Sarah geme e percebe que a espada atingira de raspão o seu braço esquerdo, que começa a arder.   
  
Mas a americana não se intimida e se coloca em posição de luta, pronta para contra-atacar seu musculoso adversário.  
  
Su continua correndo dos goblins adversários até que inesperadamente, salta e dá um potente chute na cabeça de um de seus adversários, que cai, atordoado.   
  
O outro goblin contra-ataca, acertando a cabeça da hindu com seu porrete, fazendo-a cair no chão.   
  
Triunfante, o goblin se prepara para dar o golpe de misericórdia empunhando o porrete com as duas mãos, só que neste momento Su saca um bastão elétrico - do tipo usado pelos policiais dos EUA para imobilizar bandidos - e atinge o goblin na altura do umbigo.   
  
Ouve-se um choque enorme e o goblin se desintegra como o famoso personagem Willy T. Coyote do desenho do Papaléguas ao ser atingido por uma de suas próprias invenções.  
  
Kaolla se levanta do chão, mas sente muita dor na cabeça e está zonza.   
  
O goblin que tinha sido derrubado por ela também se levanta e penosamente tenta pegar o porrete para se aproveitar da situação.   
  
A situação de Shinobu era a pior, já que ela não tinha muita habilidade para a luta e era a mais fraca de todas.   
  
Um dos goblins consegue agarrar seu báculo de defesa e outro dá uma paulada bem dolorida em sua cabeça, arrancando um grito de dor.   
  
Shinobu cai por Terra e o Goblin mais adiantado pula em cima dela.   
  
Só que no último instante Shinobu pensa em Keitarô e seu medo se transforma em raiva e determinação.   
  
Instintivamente ela ergue os seus braços e fulmina o atacante com uma magia Magic Arrow que tosta o cadáver do infeliz.  
  
Shinobu começa a chorar, já que ela nunca iria aceitar a morte de um ser vivo.   
  
Derrotar constructos como golems era uma coisa, mas matar uma criatura, ainda que desprezível, era outra.   
  
A impressionável menina esquecia-se de que não estava no mundo real, mas sim num videogame.  
  
Mas não há tempo para lamentações. O goblin sobrevivente ataca Shinobu e consegue derrubar a jovem garota com um golpe de seu porrete.   
  
Antes que acerte ela pela segunda vez, Shinobu ativa a magia "Sunflash" (similar ao Taioukken do desenho Dragonball Z) que cega o seu inimigo, atordoando o mesmo.   
  
Ela consegue-se levantar e recupera seu cajado, enquanto seu inimigo erra outros golpes devido à cegueira momentânea.   
  
Shinobu acerta um golpe com a ponta do báculo na altura do estômago do Goblin e com um ataque certeiro encerra o combate.   
  
Ela olha ao redor e vê a situação crítica de Kaolla e de Sarah, mas ajudar primeiro quem?  
  
Ela decide ajudar as duas. Shinobu invoca uma magia de cura e restaura parte dos pontos de vida de Sarah, no exato instante em que o Hobgoblin investe contra ela.   
  
E em seguida a jovem de cabelos negros-púrpura cura Kaolla, que estava sendo agredida pelo Goblin remanescente.   
  
Shinobu investe contra o Goblin que estava atacando Kaolla, empurrando-o com o cajado. Este tenta reagir acertando Shinobu, mas a jovem hindu se recupera e com um poderoso chute na cabeça encerra a carreira do humanóide deformado.  
  
Vendo-se perdido, o líder hobgoblin tenta acertar Sarah antes que fique em desvantagem, mas esta se esquiva da lâmina e acerta o monstro com uma seqüência de socos, forçando-o a largar a espada.   
  
Sarah entra em modo berserker, ficando ainda mais forte, rápida e furiosa. Os golpes do hobgoblin não surtem mais efeito nela.  
  
Desesperado, o hobgoblin tenta agarrar os braços da pequena loira, mas um soco certeiro no peito o faz voar longe.   
  
Ainda no ar, o monstro recebe um chute no baixo ventre dado pela Sarah e ao tocar no chão, um poderoso impacto do calcanhar afunda o seu focinho num barulho horrível.   
  
Shinobu ampara Sarah e Kaolla, que ficam exaustas e começa a chorar, extravasando seu medo e a sensação de morte:   
  
- Buááá! Snif... Eu sou uma assassina! meu Deus, eu juro que não quis... Matar alguém... Snif.... Não queria... - Chora Shinobu convulsivamente.  
  
- Fica fria chefe, estes monstros não são de verdade... Eles são apenas bonecos em 3D comandados por linhas de programação artificial pelo computador... - Tenta tranqüilizar Sarah.  
  
- M-mas, eles parecem ser tão assustadoramente reais... tenho medo...  
  
- Pô, Shinomu, parece que você nunca jogou Diablo II, Mortal Kombat e outros! - Kaolla intervém na conversa.   
  
- Snif... não mesmo... eu tenho medo... até quando jogava Dragon Quest e Final Fantasy levava uns sustos... - Shinobu se esforça para enxugar suas lágrimas com um lenço.  
  
- Ahahah... - Gargalha a jovem hindu fazendo uns cafunés no cabelo da jovem clériga Maehara.  
  
- Kaolla-baka! - Irrita-se Shinobu ainda chorando, mas o pior da crise já havia passado.  
  
Enquanto Kaolla e Shinobu conversavam, Sarah não perdia tempo. Vasculhando rapidamente os corpos dos inimigos derrotados e o interior de certos baús, gavetas e cofres, ela descobre alguns itens apropriados: Quatro frascos de elixires diversos, um bracelete de proteção e um novo cristal que habilitava Kaolla disparar magias de fogo.   
  
Para ela, conseguiu encontrar um par de sapatilhas que melhorava sua agilidade e uma bandana que aumentava em 5% seu total de pontos de vida. E para a Shinobu, foram encontrados um omamori mágico e um anel de proteção.  
  
- Estamos com sorte, Agentes Su e Shinobu! Encontrei vários itens que irão nos ajudar em nossa busca. - Exulta Sarah.  
  
- T-tem certeza? - Comenta Shinobu.  
  
- Falo sério! - Responde a loira.  
  
- Deixe-me ver... Agente Sarah, você e eu estamos quase subindo para o level 3... Agente Shinomu, eu acho que você pode subir para o level 2 agora, você ganhou pontos suficientes para isto...  
  
- S-subir de level, como se faz isto? - Arregala os olhos a jovem oriental, sem ter idéia de como fazer isto.  
  
- Na vez passada, você nem percebeu, porque estava no modo automático. Mas a partir de agora, você tem que se concentrar e deixar a transformação acontecer espontaneamente...   
  
- T-tá... vou tentar...  
  
Shinobu fecha os olhos e assume uma posição de meditação. Em seguida, sua aura aumenta gradativamente de tamanho e de brilho e em segundos ela sente-se mais forte e resistente.  
  
- Estranho... Não sabia que era tão fácil assim.  
  
- Agora relaxe... Você irá adquirir novas magias. - Explica Sarah  
  
Shinobu obedece e em segundos, vem à sua mente os gestos e a maneira de executar três novas técnicas.   
  
Ela já possuía as magias "Barrier" (Diminui danos físicos causados pelo inimigo), Cure1 (Restaura pontos de vida), Sunflash (flash de luz que cega e atordoa o inimigo por instantes) e Magic Arrow (Magia de Dano Direto).   
  
E agora ganha as magias Bless (Aumento Temporário de Chance de Acerto e Dano), Magic Barrier (Diminui danos mágicos) e Protection from Evil (Impede que inimigos malignos causem dano máximo e reduz as chances de dano e acerto inimigos).  
  
Em seguida, Kaolla e Shinobu ingerem uma dose cada uma de um elixir que restaura seus pontos de magia. Sarah, por sua vez termina de ingerir um elixir de cura que deixa seus pontos de vida no máximo.  
  
- E agora, o que faremos? Esta mansão é grande e tem vários aposentos neste andar... - Hesita Shinobu.  
  
- Não se preocupe, grande líder. Minha genial intuição nos diz que na porta da direita encontraremos nosso caminho a seguir. - Decide Kaolla dar o primeiro passo  
  
- É isto aí, agente Su. Vamos nesta! - Apóia Sarah  
  
- E-ei, esperem-me!  
  
Antes que Shinobu termine de completar sua frase, Sarah e Kaolla abrem a porta de madeira maciça com um chute duplo.   
  
Só que dão de cara com outro grupo de inimigos, bem mais fortes do que o anterior: Trata-se de quatro hobgoblins comandados por um ogro, um humanóide careca, gigantesco e tão forte como burro.  
  
- Matem os intrusos. O mestre irá recompensar-nos por isto! - Grita o gigantesco ogro brandindo uma clava.  
  
Kaolla sai alegremente pulando em direção aos inimigos enquanto Sarah fica em posição de ataque. Apenas Shinobu fica com uma enorme gota de preocupação na cabeça, pensando: "Xiiii, vai começar tudo de novo!". 


	10. Smallville, A Cidade Perdida

Capítulo 10: Smallville, a Cidade Perdida.  
  
Enquanto Shinobu e companhia enfrentavam os monstros da estranha mansão, uma carroça contendo uma manada de porcos e guiada por um velho caipira percorre preguiçosamente seu caminho rumo à vila de Smallville, ao calor opressivo do meio da tarde.  
  
E junto com odor penetrante dos suínos, distinguem-se três figuras femininas e de uma tartaruga-onsen, que tentam se equilibrar dentro do mexe-mexe da carroça.  
  
- Viu só no que a sua lábia deu, Kitsune? Será um milagre se a gente não precisar de um banho caprichado quando chegarmos naquela cidade! - Esbraveja Motoko se contorcendo toda para evitar que seu hakama ficasse mais sujo com os suínos...  
  
- Ah, Motoko, não reclame! Pelo menos o pozinho mágico que aumenta o meu carisma social funcionou! E depois esta é a única carroça que passou por aquele caminho nas últimas horas... - Tenta-se defender Kitsune, enquanto abana seu rosto com um leque para afastar as moscas e alivar o suor que escorre abundantemente de seus poros.  
  
- Hihihi, não briguem meninas... Logo estaremos na cidade - Apenas Mutsumi, como sempre não reclamava tanto com o infortúnio do atual "meio de transporte".  
  
- E a Mutsumi que ficou em coma durante quase todo o tempo? Será que não tinha alguma magia para nos teleportar até a cidade? - Reclama Motoko.  
  
- Ohohoh, eu acho que ainda não sei fazer isto... Mas pelo menos o meu desmaio serviu para este bom homem parar a carroça e a Mitsune-chan convencê-lo a nos dar carona... - Aparentemente não existia nenhuma coisa no mundo que fosse contrariar o otimismo quase infinito de Mutsumi.  
  
- Bem, meninas... O que está feito, está... Quando chegarmos àquela cidadezinha onde o Judas perdeu sua bota, vamos ver se alugamos um quarto com um bom banho e compramos roupas novas... - Resigna-se Kitsune concluindo que era melhor ficar fedida do que chegar à noite esgotada, empoeirada, comida por formigas e com os pés cheios de bolhas, afora os perigos do caminho.  
  
- Com que dinheiro, Kitsune? A gente está sem um vintém... - Queixa-se a realista Motoko lembrando-se que vieram parar neste mundo sem quaisquer recursos. Para piorar, os orcs que derrotaram antes não tinham nada de valioso.  
  
- Deixem comigo, meninas... Eu, com minhas habilidades de lábia e sedução junto com estes pozinhos milagrosos iremos arrecadar uma fortuna!.. E ainda deverá sobrar dinheiro para a gente fazer uma festa de despedida antes de irmos embora! - Kitsune inesperadamente esboça um sorriso na tentativa desesperada de esquecer o fedor dos porcos e começa a traçar seus esquemas de sempre.  
  
- "É justamente por isto que eu temo os planos malucos da Mitsune!... Maldito Urashima... Por que eu tenho que passar por todas estas humilhações por sua causa?.." - Pensa Motoko soltando uma lágrima de raiva enquanto um leitão carinhosamente lambe sua perna.  
  
- Hihihi... Acho que aprendi uma coisa interessante... Ei, Tio, quer que a gente ajude o senhor a chegar mais rápido na vila? - Diz Mutsumi se dirigindo ao caipira, que estava quase dormindo no assento da frente.  
  
- Zzzz... Hã?... Você sabe de um jeito?... pode tentar, mas estas mulas são meio velhinhas e elas são bem teimosas... Acho pouco provável... - Comenta o velho carroceiro barbado e barrigudo que estava quase cochilando no comando de seu veículo. Ele era um caipira que morava num sítio por perto e estava indo à cidade vender alguns de seus animais para conseguir uns trocados.  
  
Mutsumi - com Tama-chan em seu ombro - faz um gesto mágico - e em seguida, solta a magia Haste - recém-aprendida por ela no final da luta contra os orcs.   
  
Em um instante, as mulas do velho camponês adquirem velocidade e agilidade comparáveis aos melhores garanhões de guerra, fazendo a carroça disparar como se estivesse livre de carga!  
  
- Putz, Otohime, como você fez isto? - Grita entusiasmada Kitsune enquanto tenta se equilibrar no meio dos porcos, que ficam assustados devido ao aumento súbito de velocidade.  
  
- Ora ora, até que para uma iniciante, este feitiço deu certo... - Sorri Mutsumi.  
  
- Mew.  
  
- Não é hora para cantar vitória! Olhe o que você fez, Mutsumi! - Grita desesperada Motoko ao perceber que o cocheiro não conseguia controlar os seus animais em disparada.  
  
Em poucos segundos, a carroça estava correndo mais do que um carro de Fórmula Um e tanto o cocheiro, seus porcos e as meninas estavam gritando de puro pavor, ao notarem que as distâncias eram devoradas numa rapidez incomparável.  
  
- F-faça alguma coisa, Mutsumi! - Gritam Kitsune e Motoko já fazendo força para não saírem da carroça, enquanto os bichos gritam em pânico total.   
  
- Hã? Como assim?? - Mutsumi estava com dificuldades para entender o que elas diziam devido ao barulho dos cascos dos bichos.  
  
- "Tente o contrário da magia que acabou de usar!" - Tama-chan mostra uma de suas famosas tabuletas que usava quando tinha que conversar com os humanos.  
  
- T-tudo bem, pessoal. a-acho que tenho um feitiço adequado para isto: Slow! - Mutsumi faz novos gestos mágicos e quase sai da carroça se Motoko não a amparasse na última hora.  
  
A magia faz efeito instantâneo e no segundo seguinte as mulas ficam como que em câmera lenta.   
  
Só que o efeito brusco da magia faz com que tanto o cocheiro como as garotas caiam da carroça e acabem parando num enorme chiqueiro - justamente o destino final da viagem.  
  
Com um estrondo, o desventurado grupo acaba caindo no chiqueiro espirrando lama para todos os lados.   
  
Por sorte, ninguém se machucou seriamente, a não ser o orgulho de Motoko.  
  
- Bem, aqui é o fim da linha, meninas. Chegamos à Smallville, a cidade da fronteira. Caso queiram pernoitar aqui, procurem a estalagem do Velho Joe. E seguindo a rua à direita encontrarão a Taverna Old Legs, o único lugar decente por estas bandas para comer e beber... - Comenta o carroceiro educadamente, evitando ficar bravo com a mancada da Mutsumi.  
  
O velho cocheiro faz uma pausa, dá uma tossida e em seguida continua:  
  
- Agora vou ter que dar um jeito de colocar os porcos aqui. - Comenta o cocheiro todo sujo de lama, enquanto se dirige de volta à carroça, agradecendo a Deus por não ter morrido com aquelas malucas. Por milagre, nenhum porco ficou ferido ou se perdeu durante a louca travessia.  
  
- Valeu, Tio, muito obrigado pela carona! - Agradece alegremente uma enlameada Mutsumi, totalmente alheia às expressões de raiva da Kitsune e de Motoko, que estavam irreconhecíveis devido à sujeira.  
  
Em seguida, o trio parte para o "centro" da pequena vila antes de decidir o próximo passo.   
  
Elas estavam totalmente enlameadas, sujas, com um intenso odor suíno impregnando suas roupas, e para piorar, sem um tostão, causando susto no pessoal que andava pela única "avenida" da cidade.   
  
Smallville fazia jus a seu nome, sendo composta de pouco menos de uma centena de casas e pequenas construções dispostas em uma rua principal e quatro ruas laterais paralelas à primeira.   
  
De seus 1.750 habitantes fixos, apenas 1/3 morava na cidade, sendo o restante distribuído na sua relativamente extensa zona rural, entre sítios, pequenas fazendas e glebas.  
  
Era uma típica vila medieval não murada, sendo administrada por um conselho de cidadãos, eleitos periodicamente pelos moradores fixos.   
  
Como efetivo de defesa havia apenas alguns poucos guardas armados comandados por um condestável. Efetivo este apenas suficiente para manter à distância bandos de arruaceiros, e tribos de orcs e goblins que atacavam a região.  
  
De notável mesmo, distinguiam-se os prédios do templo local, a prefeitura, o prédio da guarda - que servia como cadeia e tribunal ao mesmo tempo, um armazém, além dos locais que o carroceiro indicou.   
  
Exceto por uma pracinha bem cuidada, com flores e árvores, nada de bonito animava a monótona vila.  
  
De tempos em tempos, Smallville era agitada com a chegada de aventureiros vindos da fronteira e de outros lugares, em busca de trabalho ou serviços.   
  
Um simples rumor ou boato era suficiente para desencadear um êxodo de guerreiros endurecidos em busca de oportunidades de fama e riqueza.  
  
- O que nós faremos agora, Kitsune-san? - Pergunta Motoko.  
  
- Bem, em primeiro lugar, vamos ter que arranjar roupas novas e algum lugar para tomarmos banho... Depois teremos que arranjar um jeito de conseguirmos informações aonde Keitarô, Naru e as meninas se perderam... - Pondera Kitsune de acordo com sua lista de prioridades.  
  
- Mas, nós estamos sem um tostão no bolso!.. - Para Motoko e seu código Samurai era inconcebível a idéia de comprar as coisas enrolando os comerciantes.  
  
- Deixem comigo, meninas. Como eu disse, antes de terminarmos nossa missão, nós ficaremos ricas!  
  
Em seguida, usando dos mesmos pós mágicos que aumentavam sua beleza e carisma, a esperta Mitsune Konno conseguiu convencer o velho dono da estalagem do Velho Joe's a alugar um quarto para três pessoas com banheiro privativo, sem pedir nada adiantado. O estalajeiro - bestificado pela beleza e sensualidade da jovem, ainda que suja - concordou, o que era quase impossível numa cidade repleta de aventureiros.  
  
A quase totalidade dos comerciantes evitava praticar o "fiado", ainda mais com aventureiros desconhecidos, temendo prejuízos.   
  
Contudo, o pó mágico e a lábia natural de Mitsune Konno fizeram a diferença.  
  
Embora o mesmo fosse bem básico e sem luxo, as meninas agradeceram aos Céus quando sentiram a água quente da tina e o aroma de sabão purificarem seus corpos cansados.   
  
Após duas trocas da água do banho, elas estavam limpas, cheirosas e imaculadas, estando aptas para saírem pela cidade. Mesmo a pequena Tama-chan aproveitou para tomar o seu banho quente habitual.  
  
Mutsumi - com seu jeito simpático e puro - conseguiu convencer o dono a mandar lavar as peças externas sem pedir um adiantamento sequer.   
  
Elas somente ficaram com as roupas de baixo - que mereceram também uma breve limpeza.   
  
Por sorte, o sol ajudou seca-las rapidamente na beira da janela do quarto.  
  
Mais tarde, sem ligar muito para os transeuntes, as garotas, andando apenas de calcinha e sutiã, descobrem a Moe's Boutique, a única loja de roupas disponível na cidade.   
  
- Hoje é o nosso dia de sorte! Bem, esta não é uma Louis Voiltton da vida, mas deve quebrar o nosso galho! - Comenta a Kitsune olhando avidamente para os modelos disponíveis nas vitrines.  
  
Usando novamente seus pozinhos e a sua lábia, Kitsune consegue obter do dono da loja não somente novas roupas como também mudas extras para situações "casuais", além de um generoso prazo de pagamento de uma semana.   
  
Verdade que para tornar sua atuação mais dramática e convincente, ela teve que contar uma história absurda de um assalto no beco e deixar o safado dono da boutique apalpar seus seios e sua bunda numa sala privativa... mas considerando os benefícios, até que deu certo.   
  
Ninguém em sã consciência oferecia fiado para desconhecidas numa cidade de fronteira aonde tudo podia acontecer.  
  
A chegada das lindas aventureiras causou um frisson na cidade, já que Smallville era basicamente uma cidade de mercenários em busca de aventuras e oportunidades.   
  
Haviam poucas mulheres casadas na cidade - a maioria delas tinha de trinta anos para cima - e a única casa de entretenimento "adulto" existente no local - um misto de boteco, cassino e bordel - era claramente insuficiente para atender à demanda local.   
  
Esporadicamente aparecia em Smallville uma ou outra guerreira, bárbara, maga ou clériga, mas em pequena quantidade.  
  
A puritana Motoko estava visivelmente incomodada com os olhares maliciosos, enquanto caminhava junto com as suas amigas em direção à Taverna Old Legs.   
  
Embora estivesse vestida, ela não gostara do estranho conjunto de armadura com mini-saia (semelhante ao traje de Sophitia, personagem do game Soul Edge) e estava com saudades do seu conjunto de samurai - que foi parar na lavanderia.  
  
Por precaução, a pequena Tama-chan estava escondida no estranho chapéu que Mutsumi usava na cabeça, para não assustar a jovem guerreira, que tinha fobia de tartarugas.  
  
- Vamos acabar logo com isto e resgatar Naru, Urashima e as meninas! Não agüento mais... - Comenta Motoko visivelmente tensa pelos olhares maliciosos dos homens da localidade.  
  
- Hihihi... Não sabia que a gente seria tão popular aqui nesta vila... - Sorri Mutsumi diante dos baba-ovos que assobiavam e gritavam palavras de incentivo para o trio.  
  
- É que nossa beleza e juventude são realmente marcantes! Vamos, meninas, acho que naquela taverna poderemos descolar algumas informações e alguns trocados para podermos pagar nossas roupas e nossa estadia. - Kitsune estava exultante. Se existia algum lugar no mundo aonde ela iria "fazer as burras" seria ali.  
  
-   
  
Mitsune Konno conversa com o barman da taverna - o mesmo que enxotara Keitarô e Naru horas atrás - e este concorda em ceder um espaço e um tempo no local para o trio para fazer uma performance em troca de uma comissão de quinze por cento das entradas, a um custo de 2 GPs por pessoa.   
  
Em poucos minutos, a taverna estava lotada de transeuntes e curiosos, atraídos pela beleza das garotas. Fazia semanas que lá não tinha uma atração e muito menos com mulheres bonitas.  
  
O Barman exultava, pensando nos lucros, apesar de estar sobrecarregado com a demanda súbita de cerveja e comida.   
  
Suas jovens atendentes mal conseguiam dar conta dos pedidos e o cozinheiro estava rezando para que o estoque de bifes e batatas não acabasse até o anoitecer.  
  
Em seguida a esperta garota de Osaka convence Mutsumi e Tama-chan a fazer um show improvisado com magias e truques diversos e com melancias.   
  
Os expectadores gostaram, mais devido às curvas estonteantes do corpo da Otohime - vestida como odalisca - e ao show de equilíbrio de Tama-chan com as melancias (criadas magicamente) que propriamente das mágicas e truques em si, bastante convencionais para o gosto.   
  
Particularmente hilário foi o final, quando a desastrada sorcerer ao agradecer os aplausos, escorregou de costas, revelando seu traseiro generoso e a cor de sua calcinha, para delírio das multidões.   
  
Ao tentar se levantar novamente, outro escorregão, bem mais explícito do que o anterior, arrancando gritos e pedidos de bis.  
  
Em seguida, meio a contragosto, a Samurai Motoko foi mostrar um show de sua habilidade com a sua técnica de espada, cortando em fatias diminutas vários pedaços de madeira e os objetos mais diversos arremessados pela assistência.   
  
Particularmente difícil foi a prova em que ela fatiou cinco maçãs arremessadas ao mesmo tempo antes que elas tocassem o solo.   
  
A intrépida guerreira manejava sua espada Shisui com tanta velocidade que ela parecia um nunchaku em suas mãos.  
  
Em outra prova de habilidade, Motoko foi capaz de destampar meia dúzia de garrafas de cerveja a 10 metros de distância, arremessando dardos nas tampinhas sem quebrar as garrafas, arrancando aplausos e o respeito da galera.  
  
Kitsune estava exultante. O pequeno show no salão foi bem acima de suas expectativas. Tirando a comissão do taverneiro, o trio havia arrecadado em uma hora cerca de 200 GPs.   
  
Pagando 10 GPs ao dono da estalagem, mais 60 GPs pelos vestidos e reservando mais 5 GPs para comer alguma coisa, sobraria ainda 125 GPs, e sem arriscar o pescoço!  
  
- Bem gente, eu acho que agora dá para tomar um drinque antes de iniciarmos nossa busca! - Sorri a jovem de cabelo claro para suas parceiras após terminarem o improvisado, mas bem-sucedido show.  
  
- Mas, e quanto ao Keitarô e a Naru? - Objeta Motoko, conhecendo a fama de que sua amiga mais velha tinha, tanto de buscar soluções cômodas como de aproveitar a boa vontade alheia para conseguir uns trocos.  
  
- Não se preocupem, acho que no mínimo eles devem estar no maior "amasso" no lugar em que se perderam! - Sorri a garota-raposa, dando vazão aos seus pensamentos mais libidinosos.  
  
- Será que a Naru-chan e o Kei-kun devem estar amassando pão no lugar onde estão presos? Que coisa... - Comenta Mutsumi sem entender direito a frase maliciosa de Mitsune.   
  
- Mew, M-Mew! - Exclama Tama-chan apontando para o lado da rua.  
  
De súbito, ouve-se uma enorme explosão - seguida de um estrondo semelhante a um desmoronamento.   
  
Várias pessoas fogem, buscando abrigo da poeira e dos destroços.   
  
Embora a taverna estivesse relativamente a salvo, alguns estilhaços de pedras e madeira atingiram o telhado, fazendo um barulho que deixou o pessoal inquieto.  
  
- Uau! Começaram os fogos de artifício justo nesta época do ano? - Comenta Mutsumi, enquanto Tama-chan busca abrigo no seu chapéu.  
  
- É evidente que não foi nenhuma data comemorativa! = Protesta Motoko, nervosa com a mentalidade da garota de Okinawa.  
  
- Houve uma explosão na casa de Tarsius! - Grita um transeunte   
  
- Estão saindo monstros para a rua! Salvem-se! - Exclama outro, ao mesmo tempo em que várias pessoas correm fugindo de alguma coisa.  
  
- Ué, Tarsius? Não era o nome do cara que... - Comenta Kitsune.  
  
- Tarsius! Aquele mago louco... Só ele poderia causar tanta confusão... - Murmura o barman da taverna cerrando os dentes e trazendo uma enorme clava cheia de pregos escondida no balcão para sua autodefesa.  
  
- Tio, quem é este tal de Tarsius? - Indaga Kitsune.  
  
- Não sabe? ele é um mago arrogante e louco que vive fazendo invenções macabras em seu casebre e que gosta de atazanar a vida de aventureiros novatos que cruzam o caminho dele! Ninguém nesta cidade teve a coragem de expulsar este maluco daqui!... Juro que no dia em que isto acontecer, vou conceder de minha vontade, uma rodada dupla grátis de bebida para todos!... - Esbraveja o barman.  
  
- Hum... Acho que o senhor achou as pessoas certas para dar um pé na bunda deste mané... Ei, meninas, temos uma missão! - Neste momento Kitsune olha para os lados e repara que Tama-chan, Mutsumi e Motoko não se encontram mais dentro da taverna.   
  
- Meninas?.. - Kitsune olha desta vez para fora e decide sair.  
  
Ao verem as pessoas fugindo apavoradas, Motoko, Mutsumi e Tama-chan não perderam tempo e foram até a rua ver o que havia acontecido. E depararam com uma cena terrível:  
  
No final da rua havia três centopéias gigantes do tamanho de cavalos, destruindo tudo o que havia por perto com suas patas e mandíbulas.   
  
Elas eram criaturas anormais, não apenas pelo tamanho avantajado, mas também pelo fato de terem enormes patas dianteiras em forma de pinças, como a dos escorpiões, além de presas proeminentes.  
  
Três aventureiros novatos que haviam investido tolamente contra as criaturas jaziam inconscientes e um deles estava sangrando, com a perna severamente machucada.   
  
Os demais guerreiros e mercenários haviam recuado de medo ao perceberem que seus machados e lanças faziam pouco efeito contra a couraça das aberrações criadas por Tarsius.  
  
A menos de cinco metros dos monstros, estava uma criancinha de quatro anos perdida, chorando e tentando encontrar a sua boneca preferida - perdida no corre-corre, enquanto sua jovem mãe gritava por socorro, em desespero total.   
  
Vários aventureiros se aglomeravam em semicírculo, pensando no que fazer, só que ninguém tinha coragem de tentar salvar seus companheiros derrotados ou a criancinha.  
  
A não ser as valentes aventureiras do Hinata Attack Team.  
  
- Mamãe! Mamãe!!! - Chora a criancinha enquanto um dos monstros se prepara para agarrar a menina com suas nojentas patas.  
  
- Catherine! Nããão!!! - Grita a sua mãe desesperada.   
  
- Mutsumi, Tama, cubram-me! Vou agir! - Grita Motoko sacando sua espada Shisui.  
  
- Certo! Tama. - Distraia os monstros enquanto preparo meu ataque! Ordena Mutsumi, falando de uma forma séria.  
  
- Mewww! Mewww!!!  
  
Motoko avança com um dash e antes que a centopéia mais adiantada agarre a garota, ela ataca o monstro com o Zan-Kuu-Sen.   
  
Motoko havia ganhado experiência em seus treinos a ponto de executar este ataque especial em plena corrida, tornando-o mais versátil.   
  
O ataque de Ki faz vibrar o ar e força o inseto gigante a recuar, com sua pata dianteira em forma de pinça cortada pela vibração da espada.   
  
Tama-chan voa em alta velocidade, atraindo a atenção do segundo monstro que estava quase a devorar o aventureiro indefeso que tinha a perna fraturada.   
  
A centopéia usa sua técnica mortal, soltando um redemoinho de areia e vento pela boca, só que a tartaruga-onsen esquiva-se habilmente do golpe e bate com força com o seu casco na antena do monstro, quebrando-a.   
  
A centopéia solta um guincho de dor e recua, perdendo momentaneamente seu senso de direção.  
  
Motoko consegue alcançar a pequena Catherine a tempo e agarra-a com o seu braço esquerdo, tendo ainda tempo de desferir um golpe de espada contra o flanco da criatura.   
  
Só que a criança parece estar inquieta e balbucia algo:  
  
- Tia... Minha boneca!... Quero a minha boneca!..  
  
Motoko sente seu sangue subir à cabeça, e pensa em recriminar a menina só que imediatamente afasta o pensamento, pois era evidente que a boneca tinha um significado sentimental muito grande para a menina, que só devia ter 4 anos de idade.  
  
Só que este seu breve instante de distração é suficiente para que a primeira centopéia - que ainda não fora derrotada - se erga ameaçadoramente, escancarando suas mandíbulas afiadas.  
  
Motoko, com a criança nos braços, tenta-se defender, mas é evidente que o monstro está com a vantagem no momento. Só que antes que sofra o golpe decisivo, ela vê duas luzes cortando o céu e atingindo o monstro, matando-o.  
  
- Hein? O que foi isto?  
  
A guerreira oriental olha para trás e percebe que foi salva pela força combinada das magias de Mitsune e de Otohime.   
  
Sob aplausos da multidão, Motoko devolve Catherine à sua mãe aflita. Antes de voltar para a rua, ela faz um carinho na cabeleira loira da menina e diz:  
  
- Não se preocupe, meu anjo. Prometo que salvo sua boneca dos monstros!..  
  
Sem perder tempo, Motoko volta de novo ao combate, desta vez para salvar os aventureiros feridos e derrotar de vez as duas centopéias restantes.   
  
A terceira e última centopéia alcançara o campo de batalha e se preparava para atacar os aventureiros caídos, enquanto Tama-chan fazia um arriscado jogo de gato e rato com o segundo monstro, que estava cambaleando devido ao fato de uma de suas antenas ter sido destruída.   
  
Ainda correndo, Motoko se esquiva da investida do monstro e girando sua espada lateralmente com enorme rapidez, acerta a antena e parte do olho direito do bicho.   
  
Só que antes de completar seu salto, o corpanzil do monstro a acerta e ela cai no chão, largando sua espada com o impacto do bicho.   
  
Motoko tenta-se levantar, mas percebe que sua espada está fora de seu alcance e o inseto está para encerrar o combate com suas poderosas mandíbulas.   
  
Só que a centopéia é golpeada simultaneamente pelo cajado da Mutsumi e pelo estranho véu da Kitsune, que correm a tempo.   
  
Embora bastante ferida, a centopéia esquece momentaneamente o dano sofrido e se volta de forma ameaçadora para a dupla que o ferira.  
  
- Ops... Acho que este bichinho não gostou da gente... - Comenta Mutsumi.  
  
- Rápido, tente usar uma de suas magias!! Acho que o meu pó mágico Não vai funcionar contra ele! - Grita Kitsune ao constatar a inutilidade de suas poções de encantamento.  
  
Mutsumi se prepara para disparar um projétil mágico, só que percebe que sua reserva de energia estava esgotada. Ela não havia descansado o suficiente para repor seus pontos de magia.  
  
As duas garotas se abraçam apavoradas, vendo a bocarra da criatura, que estava furiosa como nunca.  
  
- Kasumi-Giri! - Motoko solta um grito "kiai" e se investe contra a centopéia, fazendo sua espada cortar o ar, uma, duas, três, dezenas de vezes.  
  
Diferentemente do Zan-Kuu-Sen, sua energia interior era canalizada de forma diferente nesta técnica, fazendo com que a lâmina em suas mãos adquirisse velocidade tamanha a ponto do olho humano não perceber a trajetória dos cortes.  
  
Antes que Mutsumi e a Kitsune se dêem conta, a cabeça e várias porções da parte dianteira da centopéia - bem como suas patas - se separam violentamente do corpo, caindo aos pedaços.   
  
A segunda criatura estava definitivamente morta.  
  
Só que não era tempo de parar para celebrar vitória.   
  
A centopéia remanescente havia conseguido imobilizar Tama-chan com seu redemoinho de areia e estava quase a devorá-la.  
  
- Mewww! Mewww! - Grita desesperadamente o bichinho de estimação, que embora fosse forte para os padrões de uma tartaruga, não era páreo para a força colossal do monstro.  
  
- Tama-chan, não! - Desespera-se Mutsumi quase aos prantos, ao ver a morte iminente de seu querido animal de estimação. Motoko estava longe demais para poder acertar o monstro e ela não havia recuperado todo o seu ki.  
  
- Porra, seus covardes! Não tem nenhum homem com H maiúsculo que possa acertar aquele monstro? - Grita revoltada Kitsune para os mercenários aterrorizados que não fizeram nada durante a luta a não ser olhar.  
  
Neste instante, um guerreiro anônimo, tocado pelas palavras de Kitsune, prepara o seu arco e mira em direção ao olho da criatura.   
  
Embora ele soubesse que seu ataque seria quase inútil, devido à distância e a grossa couraça do monstro, ele faz uma breve oração à sua Divindade e dispara.  
  
No momento em que a centopéia iria devorar Tama-chan, a flecha atirada resvala na grossa couraça da cabeça, ferindo o olho direito e arrancando um guinchado de dor e de ódio da aberração.   
  
O monstro deixa soltar a sua presa, que voa para os braços aflitos de Mutsumi. Tama-chan estava ainda viva, embora estivesse com a cabeça e as patas arranhadas pelas pinças da centopéia.  
  
Uma figura sombria encapuzada estacionada em cima do telhado de uma construção mira e consegue cravar três dardos envenenados na cabeça do bicho com sua besta automática.   
  
Era o mesmo guerreiro misterioso que dera informações a Kaolla e as meninas horas antes.   
  
Satisfeito com seu acerto, ele foge no meio dos telhados com destino ignorado.   
  
Outros guerreiros - meio envergonhados e meio encorajados pelas palavras de Kitsune - lançaram com raiva e resolução suas flechas, dardos, facas de arremesso e balotes de funda, terminando de ferir mortalmente a criatura.  
  
A centopéia estremece, com um estranho líquido amarelado e oleoso saindo de suas feridas numerosas e começa a cambalear, soltando horríveis guinchos de agonia e destruindo alguns barris e vigas de madeira que estavam por perto.   
  
Um brado de júbilo começa a se fazer ouvir, mas é substituído por um grito geral de horror quando todos percebem que a criatura iria tombar na direção dos guerreiros caídos, matando-os por esmagamento.  
  
Contudo, neste momento...  
  
Reunindo as últimas forças, Motoko desfere um poderoso ataque com a sua espada, cortando o tronco da centopéia por completo, mas poupando os sobreviventes.   
  
Em seguida, tomba sem forças no chão, sendo amparada pela Mutsumi e Kitsune.  
  
Os três guerreiros feridos são resgatados pelos guerreiros mais adiantados, e em seguida levadas ao médico da vila.   
  
Tama-chan, embora cansada, consegue voar e carregar na boca a boneca de Catherine, que lhe agradece com um beijo.   
  
Exaustas, as três garotas aventureiras e a pequena tartaruga são aclamadas como heroínas da cidade.   
  
O pessoal tenta levá-las até o médico, mas Motoko, Mutsumi e Kitsune recusam, dizendo que apenas estão exaustas.   
  
Como sinal de gratidão, alguns aventureiros se juntam e cedem quatro poções de cura leve e uma poção de restauração de MP para Mutsumi.  
  
- O que é isto? - Pergunta Kitsune, estranhando as garrafinhas contendo as poções.   
  
- Por favor, é o mínimo que podemos fazer depois que vocês nos salvaram dos monstros de Tarsius. Estas são poções que irão curar suas feridas e cansaço. E para a jovem maga, esta bebida cor violeta irá restaurar seu poder mágico. - Explica um dos aventureiros, o mesmo que foi o primeiro a atingir a última centopéia com o seu arco.   
  
- Vamos, Ainda temos que entrar naquela maldita casa e salvar nossos amigos! - Ergue-se resoluta Motoko tentando ignorar os ferimentos e o esgotamento após a luta.   
  
Somente com muita insistência dos aventureiros, a orgulhosa samurai toma a poção de cura, um frasco de bebida esverdeada com um ligeiro sabor cítrico. Em menos de um minuto, ela começa a se sentir revigorada e preparada para uma nova luta.  
  
- Caramba! Isto é muito melhor do que todos os energéticos que conheço! - Comenta Kitsune, que havia tomado um trago da bebida.  
  
- Hihihi... Sinto que estou num pique legal!  
  
- Se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com a Naru e o Urashima... juro que o autor destas monstruosidades não escapará impune! - Motoko olha com raiva para os restos dos monstros - que começavam a ser retirados pelos cidadãos indignados.  
  
- Eheheh... Está começando a gostar do Keitarô, Motoko? - Sorri Kitsune dando um tapinha no ombro da sua amiga.  
  
- Não! Não é bem isto! - Protesta Motoko com o rosto corado de vergonha.  
  
- Mew, mew, mew, mew!  
  
- Hihihi, a Tama-chan está me contando que você e o Keitarô-kun tiveram um caso recente em Osaka... - Sorri Mutsumi.   
  
- O quê? Você entende a linguagem deste bi... Ou melhor, da Tama??? - Motoko olha incrédula para a amiga de Naru, embora já desconfiasse desta habilidade.  
  
Afastando os curiosos que ainda se aglomeram na rua, o trio de aventureiras e a Tama-chan conseguem chegar até a casa de Tarsius, que estava com uma de suas paredes destruída e o interior fumegando.  
  
Já estava tarde e dentro de pouco menos de uma hora o Sol iria se pôr. Elas teriam que agir rápido para investigar aquela misteriosa mensão.  
  
- Cuidado, fiquem meio longe da entrada. Pode ser que ainda existam monstros remanescentes ou armadilhas à nossa espera. Vou contar até três e entrar. Dê-me cobertura para mim com suas magias. - Explica Motoko, visivelmente intranqüila pela presença próxima de Tama-chan.  
  
- Certo, Vamos nessa! - Concorda Kitsune fazendo um sinal de ok.  
  
- Hi,hi, hi,Tudo bem!  
  
- Mew, mew, mew!  
  
- Vamos lá. Um... Dois... Tr... RECUEEEM! 


	11. Reencontro

Capítulo 11: Reencontro.  
  
Motoko faz sinal para o pessoal se afastar da porta rapidamente e, com seus reflexos apurados, ela somente tem tempo de se esquivar de uma gigantesca bola de ferro com espinhos que estava rodando na sua direção.   
  
Kitsune e Tama se esquivam também, mas Otohime não tem a agilidade para isto.   
  
Contudo, sem entrar em pânico, Mutsumi faz um gesto e solta a magia "Slow" para paralisar o gigantesco bólido a apenas poucos passos de sua posição.  
  
- Uau, você conseguiu, Mutsumi! - Entusiasma-se Kitsune ao se perguntar a si mesma como a ingênua garota de Okinawa quase nunca perdia a calma.  
  
- Realmente, você se... - Tenta elogiar Motoko, mas o seu comentário é interrompido pela chegada de duas silhuetas familiares que correm em sua direção, atravessando os escombros.  
  
Meio desesperados e meio aliviados, aparecem das trevas da mansão maldita Keitarô Urashima e Naru Narusegawa, ambos esgotados, machucados e com seus trajes estragados por cortes e arranhões.  
  
- Pessoal! Snif... Então vieram em nossa procura! - Narusegawa, em quase estado de choque, esquece os momentos de perigo que passou até agora e abraça tanto a Mutsumi e a Kitsune, deixando cair um choro de alívio.  
  
- Até que enfim!... Que bom ver vocês!... Ops... - Keitarô também faz o mesmo e tropeça num pedregulho, acabando por abraçar a Motoko de uma forma desengonçada, ficando com a sua cabeça presa no meio dos seus fartos peitos.   
  
Naru repara na cena e já prepara o seu legendário Naru-Punch, mais por motivo de ciúmes. Ela vinha reparando que há meses atrás, Keitarô vinha se tornando mais íntimo com a Motoko-chan, dando uma de gostoso para cima dela.  
  
- "Urashima..." - Motoko percebe o olhar hostil de Naru e antes que Naru soque o pervertido, a guerreira faz o mesmo, agindo mais por compaixão que por raiva. Embora em termos de força, a sua porrada não fique a dever ao Naru-Punch.   
  
- Gyaaaahhhh! O que fui que eu fiz? - Grita o desventurado aventureiro enquanto Tama-chan acompanha sua trajetória ascendente-descendente, voando ao seu lado.  
  
Um instante mais tarde, o grupo decide se reunir num lugar mais seguro. Naru está mais aliviada - embora desconfiada de Keitarô e de Motoko pelo incidente - e Keitarô já recebera os devidos primeiros socorros de Mutsumi e de Tama-chan.  
  
- Então, a gente ia resgatar vocês daquela casa maluca, mas aconteceu uma explosão e aquela bola gigante fez o trabalho por si mesma. O que aconteceu neste meio tempo? - Pergunta Kitsune.  
  
- A gente foi enganada por um mago sacana chamado Finneas! Ele nos convenceu a entregar um pergaminho bobo na casa do tal do Tarsius dizendo que não podia fazer isto pessoalmente, e coisa tal! Mas era tudo mentira e o idiota do Keitarô não me alertou que podia ser uma fraude! - Explica indignada Narusegawa, dando a sua versão emotiva e parcial da estória, esquecendo que foi ela mesma que aceitou o convite do traiçoeiro inimigo de Tarsius.  
  
- Chegamos na casa e o tal do Tarsius apareceu, disse que o pergaminho era uma armadilha e que a gente foi usado pelo Finneas. Em seguida ele nos prendeu na mansão e desapareceu, dizendo que ia acertar as contas com o Finneas. - Completa Keitarô, atendo-se mais aos fatos.  
  
- F-foi horrível!... A gente tentou encontrar uma saída, mas caímos numa armadilha e noutra e noutra!... Vivemos horas de medo e terror lá dentro, tendo que enfrentar aqueles monstros horríveis! Snif... Pensei que fôssemos morrer lá mesmo. - Dramatiza Naru, procurando liberar a tensão sofrida, enquanto chora nos ombros de Kitsune.  
  
- Bem, primeiro a gente enfrentou uns duendes com nariz e presas salientes chamados goblins... Depois tivemos que enfrentar os orcs umas duas vezes e em seguida a Naru quase foi engolida por uma gosma verde que tinha no chão... - Continua Keitarô contando os casos ocorridos, para raiva de Naru.   
  
- Sem falar que tive que salvar esta anta por umas três vezes. A primeira foi quando uma estátua de pedra viva agarrou-o pelas costas, a segunda foi quando este burro acionou um botão secreto e por pouco a gente não foi esmagada pelo teto de um dos quartos. - Narusegawa pensa que Keitarô estava provocando-a e então revida, contando as circunstâncias aonde seu acompanhante ficou em fria.  
  
- Mas você está se esquecendo que fui eu que descobri o mecanismo que fez o teto parar de se mov... - Tenta protestar Keitarô.  
  
- Deixe primeiro terminar a história! - Grita a ruiva, irritada.  
  
Imediatamente, Naru lasca um "genkotsu" (croque feito com a ponta dos punhos) bem dolorido no topo da cabeça do Keitarô, nocauteando-o.  
  
- E finalmente a terceira vez aconteceu quando entramos num laboratório doido, e este infeliz apertou um botão que estava numa parede, libertando aquelas centopéias monstruosas para saírem correndo atrás de nós!... - Conclui indignada a jovem estudante da Toudai.  
  
- Mas eu não sabia de nada! - Keitarô tenta se levantar com um galo enorme na cabeça. Naru o faz continuar no chão com outro genkotsu.  
  
- E quando ocorreu a explosão que ouvimos há minutos atrás? - Pergunta Motoko.  
  
- A gente ficou correndo daqueles bichos, pois eram fortes demais para nós. Passamos por várias salas, entramos em outro laboratório e o Keitarô teve a idéia "genial" de misturar algumas fórmulas que estavam nos frascos e atirá-los contra as centopéias. - Naru estava indignada ao extremo.  
  
- É, foi isto. A idéia era boa, mas... Ui! - O jovem de óculos leva mais outro presente de Narusegawa.  
  
- Sem desculpas! Esta anta errou a mira e acabou acertando a parede e não os monstros! - Naru estava ficando com mais e mais raiva só de lembrar os incidentes recentemente ocorridos.  
  
- Para nossa "sorte", os bichos foram atraídos pela luz do sol e saíram de nossa cola... - Complementa Keitarô, ainda caído.  
  
- Bem... Foi sorte para vocês dois, só que para deter estas criaturas não foi nada fácil... Três pessoas saíram feridas e por pouco uma criancinha inocente não foi devorada pelas aberrações... - Disse Motoko num tom de voz sério, mas sem intenção de acusar ninguém.  
  
- Mew, Mew, Meewww!!! - Comenta uma familiar voz que vinha dentro do chapéu de Otohime. Motoko sente um arrepio em suas costas.  
  
- Keitarô, Naru, a Tama-chan disse que pela nunca viu antes um inimigo tão difícil assim!... - Fala Mutsumi com um tom de dramatismo.  
  
- Puxa, vocês se sacrificando lá fora para deter estas monstruosidades... - Comenta Naru, sentindo-se culpada por não ter participado da luta, mas a verdade era de que tanto ela como seu parceiro estavam demasiadamente cansados e feridos para poderem ajudar em alguma coisa.  
  
- Mas então, crianças: Não rolou algum "clima" entre vocês dois enquanto a gente estava fora? - Pisca um olho maliciosamente a jovem de Osaka para sua velha amiga.  
  
- C-como assim, Kitsune? - Naru tenta se fazer de desentendida, temendo pelo pior.   
  
- Bem, até agora devem ter passado mais ou menos seis a sete horas, desde aquele e-mail. Por mais que tenham enfrentado monstros e fugido de armadilhas, deve ter havido um tempinho para... "Relaxar" as tensões... - Kitsune percebe que pegou no ponto fraco de sua amiga e deixa mais explícita sua colocação.  
  
- B-bem, na verdade, o momento mais tranqüilo que tivemos foi quando caímos num quarto escuro e a Naru... - Keitarô tenta entrar no assunto, com sua sutileza de um elefante numa loja de cristais, como sempre.  
  
SOC! SOC! SOC!  
  
- Nada de palavras de duplo sentido, seu malandro pervertido! Aquele tombo foi ACIDENTAL! - Grita Naru, terminando de espancar Keitarô, que ganha mais três galos na testas e um sorriso bobo, como nos primeiros tempos.  
  
- Hihihi, eu vejo que vocês estão se dando bem...  
  
- Não, não é isto, Mutsumi-san! - Protesta Naru agitando os braços.  
  
- Bem, vocês não viram por acaso a Kaolla, a Shinobu e a Sarah? Elas devem ter chegado antes da gente... - Pergunta Motoko, preocupada com a sorte do trio "espoleta".  
  
- N-não. Não encontramos com elas. Pensamos que elas estavam juntas com vocês. - Tenta explicar Naru.  
  
- E era para estar, só que como sempre a Su-chan deve ter feito alguma confusão e o grupo acabou se separando. - Resume Kitsune.  
  
- Será que elas não ficaram presas em outra parte da mansão? - Pondera Keitarô, virtualmente indestrutível como sempre. Se fosse um guerreiro normal, há muito teria entrado em coma.  
  
- Acho que não. Andamos por tudo quanto era canto naquela maldita casa e se elas estivessem lá, nós as teríamos encontrado. - Fala Naru, coçando a cabeça e tentando se lembrar dos locais onde passaram na mansão do terror.  
  
- Então, elas podem estar em outro lu... - Kitsune ia concluir sua frase, mas é interrompida de forma brusca.  
  
Neste momento, outra potente explosão acontece do outro lado da rua, sacudindo paredes e estourando vidraças. Os curiosos se agitam novamente e o grupo de aventureiros da pensão Hinata olha para o local da explosão.  
  
- Agora detonam a casa do f*** do Finneas! Estes malucos devem ter fumado a raiz de Lótus Negra para explodirem tudo num dia só! - Esbraveja o barman da Old Legs, preocupado com o dinheiro que teria de gastar para reparar suas vidraças e copos quebrados.  
  
- Acho que nem precisa dizer mais nada! Vamos lá! Grita Naru, seguida pelas outras.  
  
Embora esgotados, cansados e feridos, o valente grupo de aventureiros amadores faz um esforço e se arrasta indo em direção à casa-fortaleza de Finneas. Seus pensamentos concentram-se em resgatar a frágil Shinobu, a aloprada Kaolla e a pequena Sarah Mac Dougal das garras de Finneas, Tarsius - que tinha ido lá, como vimos - e seus monstruosos capangas..  
  
O cansado Keitarô pensa nas três meninas, especialmente na jovem Shinobu. Ele tinha um carinho especial por esta garota e jamais se perdoaria se ela sofresse nas mãos daqueles magos insensíveis e cruéis.  
  
Naru também está preocupada com as três meninas - além de sua liderança natural dentro da pensão, ela era como se fosse a irmã mais velha de todas. Ai daqueles magos se ousassem por um dedo na jovem Sarah, filha de seu admirável Seta-Sensei! Eles não podiam por esperar.  
  
Motoko desembainha a sua espada Shisui e faz uma prece mental a Buda para que Kaolla não esteja ferida.   
  
Por mais infantil, irresponsável e maluca que a jovem estrangeira fosse, a severa e rígida Motoko inconscientemente se afeiçoou a esta menina, como se fosse sua irmãzinha mais nova. Se às vezes a repreendia, era porque queria o melhor para ela, aparando os excessos e direcionando-a para o caminho do bem.   
  
A jovem guerreira espiritual estremece no fundo da alma, sabendo que teria um combate pela frente. Não contra monstros ou seres infernais, mas contra humanos.   
  
Ou melhor, contra seres cruéis, desprovidos de princípios morais e de humanidade, disfarçados sob a pele humana.   
  
Embora os membros do seu clã - em toda uma longa história de séculos - evitassem tirar vidas humanas, se limitando a derrotar espíritos maléficos e demônios, ela sabia que se fosse necessário, teria que extirpar o Mal, se fosse necessário proteger uma vida inocente.  
  
Que os magos se acautelassem!   
  
Somente Mutsumi estava relativamente serena, junto com a pequena Tama-chan. Seu semblante estava sério, mas sem a tensão que marcava as faces de todos. Como sempre, ela iria dar o melhor de si, a sua contribuição, para que esta luta terminasse com as meninas sãs e salvas.   
  
Embora seu otimismo fosse considerado exagerado ou pueril, ele não provinha do desespero, mas sim da serenidade de aceitas as circunstâncias como elas são e confiar numa força maior que regia o Universo.  
  
E agora, como isto iria influir, já que suas amigas estavam em perigo e ela teria que por à prova seus novos poderes?   
  
Assim, com o coração batendo depressa, os membros do Hinata Attack Team iniciam a missão de resgate. 


	12. O Resgate das Meninas

O RESGATE DAS MENINAS  
  
  
  
Antes que o Time "Sênior" da Pensão Hinata (Mutsumi, Keitarô, Kitsune, Naru, Motoko e a pequena Tama) chegassem à casa-fortaleza do mago Finneas, uma violenta explosão sacode o outrora seguro lugar, vinda da câmara subterrânea do astuto mago.  
  
Neste ínterim, Kaolla, Sarah e a pequena Shinobu lutavam com todas suas forças contra os sobreviventes das criaturas conjuradas pelo perverso Tarsius, que conseguira invadir horas atrás o local. Contudo, era uma luta desigual.  
  
Por um descuido, Kaolla, ao examinar o mapa do estranho mascarado que dera informações a ela horas atrás na taverna Old Legs, virara o papel de cabeça para baixo, invertendo a localização da mansão de Finneas ao invés da casa-fortaleza de Tarsius, onde Keitarô e Naru ficaram confinados há pouco.  
  
Após derrotar o golem guardião do primeiro andar e dois grupos de humanóides leais a Finneas, as pequenas aventureiras vasculharam várias salas, derrotando os perigos nela contidos, até chegaram numa espécie de santuário, antes de Motoko e das outras enfrentarem o ataque das centopéias na rua.  
  
Lá, as três se defrontaram com os dois magos, Tarsius e Finneas digladiando-se em um duelo com mais bravata do que magia:  
  
- Sua carreira de mago fracassado terminou, Tarsius! - Zombava o mago mais jovem, desdenhando o poder de seu adversário   
  
- Humpf, eu não sou que nem você que manda imbecis para minha fortaleza fazer o trabalho sujo! - Tarsius replica mencionando o estratagema do outro utilizando Naru e Keitarô.  
  
- Bah! Pra acabar com sua raça, eu não preciso de ninguém! Venha! Vamos acabar com isto! - Finneas faz um gesto desafiador, como que não temesse o poder do seu inimigo.  
  
- Antes que o sol se ponha, você estará rastejando a meus pés, implorando por uma morte rápida, que é algo que NÃO irei te conceder...  
  
Escondidas atrás de uma estátua de mármore gigante, Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu percebem que estão diante de dois alvos: o mago que enganou Keitarô e Naru e do ilusionista que os aprisionou.  
  
- Hah! Este pessoal fala mais do que luta! Parecem aqueles atores de filmes antigos... - Comenta Sarah com desprezo pelas bravatas trocadas entre os dois magos.  
  
- Su-chan, o que iremos fazer? - Fala Shinobu ao perceber que estavam diante dos responsáveis pela prisão de Naru e Keitarô.  
  
- Deixe-me ver... Vou ativar o micro-analisador... - Kaolla pega silenciosamente de sua bolsa o estranho aparelho que usara contra o golem de bronze.  
  
Su liga o bizarro dispositivo e uma série de dados começa a rolar na tela:   
  
"Finneas, Mago Level 8, HP 48, MP 144, STR 12, DEX 10, CON 12, INT 18, WIS 09, CHA 15. Luck Normal, Morale High, Challenge Rating: Next to Impossible...."   
  
"Tarsius, Mago Ilusionista Level 9, HP 54, MP 161, STR 08, DEX 17, CON 10, INT 17, WIS 12, CHA 08. Luck High, Morale Above Average, Challenge Rating: Impossible..."   
  
- Ouch! Acho que vamos precisar de reforços! Talvez no mínimo um Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis ou um Gundam RX-78 - Engole em seco Kaolla ao ver as estatísticas de seus oponentes. Embora ela, Sarah e Shinobu terem ganhado bastante experiência devido às lutas anteriores, os dois magos tinham um poder nitidamente maior do que todas elas.  
  
- Su-chan, o que significam estas estatísticas? - Pergunta Shinobu, desconhecendo totalmente as informações que rolavam na tela do micro-analisador.  
  
- Estes magos tem um poder animal... Para estarem neste nível de força, eles devem estar repletos com items mágicos e terem detonado vários monstros - Constata Kaolla.  
  
Preparando-se para o iminente ataque, Finneas invoca algumas magias de defesa. Em rápida seqüência, ele ativa as magias "Armadura de Pedra", "Campo de Força" e "Proteção contra o Caos", sobre si mesmo.  
  
Também ao mesmo tempo, Tarsius faz alguns gestos cabalísticos e conjura as magias "Ilusão", "Imagem Espelhada", "Armadura Arcana" e "Defletir Magia", sobre si mesmo com os mesmos objetivos de seu concorrente.  
  
Ambos eram magos de certa experiência e sabiam que era bobagem desperdiçar suas magias de ataque no início da luta .   
  
As magias de proteção convocadas por ambos faziam parte de uma estratégia similar ao jogo de xadrez, destinando-se a limitar as opções de ataque do inimigo e ganhar tempo, observando as ações do adversário, até encontrar uma brecha suficiente para impor um ataque fortíssimo.  
  
- Hoje você morre, Finneas!  
  
- Não tão cedo, caro amigo Tarsius! Quem são estas gurias? Reforços? Você decaiu a ponto de trazer estes pivetes para lutar por você? - Pergunta sarcasticamente Finneas ao detectar magicamente a presença de Kaolla e das outras.  
  
- Bah! Não tente me enrolar com este seu discurso, mago de meia tigela! - O irascível Tarsius deixa-se vencer pela irritação e atira uma bola de fogo onde Finneas está, somente para ver sua magia ser bloqueada pelo campo de força ativado ao redor de seu inimigo.  
  
- Há! Ataque de amador... Bem, suponho que talvez eu possa vencer esta luta... ou não. Mas como diz um velho ditado: "Fugir hoje para lutar amanhã". Adeus, otários!  
  
- "O quê!?" - Exclamam incrédulos Tarsius, Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Tarsius se prepara para soltar uma magia de anulação sobre o globo que dava proteção a Finneas, só que ele aciona um pergaminho contendo uma magia de teletransporte e desaparece.   
  
Covarde como sempre, Finneas preferiu fugir ao arriscar-se a uma luta incerta, achando que Kaolla e as meninas eram capangas de Tarsius que se infiltraram na mansão.  
  
- Maldito seja aquele verme covarde! E a culpa dele ter fugido é de vocês, suas inúteis! - Esbraveja Tarsius ao reparar a presença das meninas atrás do pilar. Ele estava tão concentrado em aguardar um ataque de Finneas e de trocar insultos que esquecera de checar com uma simples magia de identificação a presença do trio mirim de aventureiras.  
  
- Você é o tal de Tarsius, não é? Onde prendeu nossos companheiros? - Neste momento Sarah sai do esconderijo e aponta um dedo arrogantemente contra Tarsius.  
  
- Do que está falando, menina malcriada?   
  
- Você prendeu o Keitarô e a Naru! Solte-os, seu urubu malcheiroso! - Sarah fica irritada e solta outro de seus xingamentos.  
  
- Sarah, não acha que está irritando o homem? - Comenta Shinobu, preocupada.  
  
- Você diz... aqueles dois novatos?! Eu os prendi na minha casa de horrores e se os meus monstros não os devoraram, eu irei transforma-los em meus escravos... Especialmente a ruiva, que será a minha serva do prazer! Mas antes irei acabar com a raça de vocês, imbecis!  
  
- Nunca! Solte o Keitarô-sempai e a Naru-sempai!!! - Desta vez é a vez de Shinobu gritar, temendo pela vida de seu amado e daquela que considerava sua irmã mais velha.  
  
- Por sua culpa, vocês deixaram Finneas escapar! Não importa... eu irei caçá-lo até o Inferno... Preparem-se!  
  
- Calaboca, velho gagá! Vou te mandar de volta ao asilo de onde saiu!!! Grita Sarah pondo-se já em posição de combate.  
  
- Ueba! Vamos nesta! Entusiasma-se Su, saindo de seu refúgio com um salto mortal, ao mesmo tempo em que livra de seus calçados.  
  
Tarsius, astuto como é, invoca seis shadow minions - criaturas feitas de sombras materializadas - para atacarem as aventureiras, enquanto poupa suas magias para dar o golpe de misericórdia.  
  
Os Shadow Minions eram quase da mesma força e nível das meninas e tinham ainda a vantagem numérica de dois para um.   
  
Tarsius fica a distância apenas observando a luta.  
  
A primeira explosão que Keitarô e o grupo ouviram foi quando Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu conseguiram abater quatro das seis criaturas de sombras, num ataque conjunto desesperado.   
  
Em rápida seqüência, Sarah - já em modo berserker - consegue desviar-se dos golpes das sombras restantes e chega perto o suficiente para dar um chute certeiro em Tarsius, ao mesmo tempo em que Kaolla e Shinobu combinam suas magias para acertar o mago.  
  
Embora o ataque não tenha causado muito dano em si, ele deixou o arrogante ilusionista frustrado e furioso ao ver suas defesas rompidas. Enraivecido, Tarsius se livra de Sarah com um golpe de seu cajado mágico e dispara uma bola de fogo na direção das outras meninas, causando um estrondo enorme.   
  
Shinobu invoca a tempo a magia Magic-Barrier, mas esta é insuficiente para deter a bola de fogo e tanto ela como Kaolla são atingidas.  
  
Sarah tenta fazer um contra-ataque, mas é derrubada por uma das sombras restantes e golpeada sem piedade pela outra. Seu estado Berserker desaparece e ela perde todos os bônus de força e agilidade. Pela primeira vez, ela grita por socorro:  
  
- Shinobu! Kaolla! Ajudem-me!  
  
  
  
Ainda atordoadas pelo ataque fulminante de Tarsius, Kaolla e Shinobu levantam-se de forma penosa. A garota morena sai pulando para tentar salvar Sarah, mas a sombra remanescente agarra-a com seus membros e tenta sufocá-la com seus membros frios e entorpecentes.  
  
Shinobu tenta invocar a magia "Sunflash" para dispersar as sombras, só que Tarsius cancela o encantamento com uma contramágica simples.   
  
- N-Não! Sarah-chan, Kaolla-chan! Não morram! - Grita a jovem japonesa, desesperada, sem saber o que fazer.  
  
- Quem vai morrer agora é você!   
  
Tarsius solta outra bola de fogo e acerta Shinobu em cheio, ferindo-a seriamente. Com o impacto da magia, ela desmaia.  
  
O maldoso ilusionista olha para as duas garotas restantes. Um sorriso maléfico se faz notar em suas feições.   
  
Sarah está com o rosto bastante inchado e está sangrando devido ao espancamento perpetrado pela sombra. Fisicamente esgotada pelas lutas anteriores e ausência de descanso, ela tenta revidar com débeis socos e chutes, mas é inútil.   
  
Kaolla está quase desmaiando devido ao estrangulamento e pela horrível sensação de frio e dormência causada pelos tentáculos negros de outro Shadow Mínion de Tarsius.  
  
- Humpf... Patético! Quando estiver tudo acabado, voltarei para minha mansão e selarei a sorte de seus amigos... Aproveitem os poucos segundos de vida que lhe restam, meninas imbecis! - Tarsius olha com desprezo. Uma palavra desconhecida para ele era misericórdia e ele não teria escrúpulos em matar com requintes de crueldade.  
  
Neste momento, a porta principal se rompe com um estrondo enorme.   
  
Ao se voltar para ver o que acontecera, Tarsius é pego de surpresa por uma onda de Ki enorme lançada pelo Zan-Kuu-Sen de Motoko e as duas sombras são atingidas mortalmente pelas magias lançadas pela Mutsumi e Kitsune, desaparecendo em seguida, como fumaça escura.  
  
- Mas... Quem? - Tarsius tenta recobrar o seu fôlego, enquanto se ergue.  
  
- Prepare-se para enfrentar o seu destino, vilão! - Grita Motoko que fica ainda mais furiosa ao ver Kaolla, Sarah e Su feridas.  
  
- É isto mesmo! Vamos te esganar, seu velho nojento! - Brada em fúria Naru, reconhecendo o ilusionista que capturara ela horas atrás.  
  
- Renda-se ou você sofrerá as conseqüências, Tarsius! O Time de Hinata-Sou não está para brincadeira! - Aponta seu dedo indicador de forma dramática um Keitarô fazendo pose de herói.  
  
Antes que Tarsius reaja, Motoko, Naru e Keitarô pegam respectivamente Suu, Shinobu e Sarah em seus braços, pondo-as a salvo, deixando-as num canto da câmara. Enquanto Tama-chan, Kitsune e Mutsumi vigiam os movimentos do pérfido mago.   
  
Infelizmente, Tarsius não poderia fazer uso novamente da sua magia de invocação de sombras, por ela ser limitada.   
  
Mas ele estava longe de ser indefeso.  
  
- Não pensem que por estarem em superioridade numérica, vocês irão me vencer, amadores convencidos! - Fala friamente Tarsius cuspindo no chão com desprezo.  
  
- Seu jogo já era, Tarsius, renda-se ou você irá pagar muito caro! Fala Keitarô, um tanto inseguro do que acaba de dizer.  
  
- Render-me? Ahahahahah! Só se passarem por cima de meu cadáver! - Tarsius mal termina de falar e em seguida joga uma Magic Arrow em direção de Keitarô.  
  
Com Sarah em seus braços, Keitarô não tem tempo de se desviar, só que Tama-chan rebate a magia com o seu casco, num vôo rasante e certeiro.  
  
- Valeu, Tama-chan. Agradece aliviado o rapaz para a tartaruga-onsen.  
  
- Chega de conversa. Vamos para os finalmentes! - Grita Kitsune, sacando o seu véu mágico.  
  
Tarsius consegue completar a magia Magic Mirror, desdobrando sua forma física em várias projeções luminosas que giravam entre si.   
  
Na realidade, o seu ataque anterior era apenas uma distração para ganhar tempo.  
  
Motoko e Naru avançam com fúria em direção ao ilusionista, só que acabam atingindo apenas as duplicatas do mago.   
  
Aproveitando a confusão, ele lança em si a magia Ethereal Barrier, que o deixa semitransparente e imune a ataques corpo a corpo por um tempo.   
  
E no instante seguinte, Tarsius toma uma poção de velocidade que o torna super veloz e ágil como um gato do mato.  
  
Todo o pessoal do Hinata Team - exceto Kaolla, Shinobu e Sarah - ataca as imagens projetadas de Tarsius, desfazendo-as, só que ele escapa incólume.   
  
Movendo-se com grande rapidez devido à poção, Tarsius fica numa posição favorável e ataca o grupo com uma Fireball reforçada.  
  
Tama-chan tenta defletir a magia, só que é poderosa demais para ela e a bola de fogo explode, atingindo ela, Motoko, Keitarô e Naru.   
  
O impacto é tão forte que Keitarô acaba quicando num pilar e ficando longe da luta.  
  
- Tama, não! - Mutsumi esquece a luta e tenta salvar sua tartaruga, só que é atingida por uma Energy Blast lançada pelo traiçoeiro mago, desmaiando em seguida.  
  
- Isto não vai ficar assim! - Kitsune lança com fúria o seu véu mágico e temporariamente consegue imobilizar o braço direito do mago, como se fosse uma corrente.  
  
- Minha cara, você acha que este truque tão vulgar irá me deter? - Com a sua mão livre, Tarsius invoca uma Magic Arrow e dispara, forçando Kitsune a soltá-lo.  
  
Motoko e Naru se reerguem e investem de novo contra o mago.   
  
Só que ele é mais ágil e elas acabam tropeçando uma com outra. Motoko deixa cair a sua espada e Naru fica atordoada.  
  
Em seguida, Tarsius invoca atrás delas a magia Magical Web e imobiliza as duas numa teia gigantesca.   
  
Para azar da Motoko, sua espada Shishui fica fora de seu alcance e os socos de Naru não conseguem romper a teia, grudenta como cola.  
  
- Tarsius, maldito! Lute como um homem e não como um covarde! - Protesta inutilmente Naru.  
  
- Eu avisei. Vocês são vermes comparados com o meu poder! - Sorri o ilusionista com desprezo.  
  
- Ki-kitsune, o Ta-tarsius é forte demais... Fu-fujam. Suspira uma Kaolla machucada que mal acabara de recuperar a consciência ao vislumbrar o cenário da luta.  
  
- Não diga isto... Nós somos amigas. E iremos lutar até o fim... Tenta tranqüilizar Kitsune, acariciando a face de Su embora ela saiba que o fim está iminente com Naru, Motoko, Mutsumi e até Tama-chan fora de combate.  
  
- Só restou você, sua Enchanter de meia-tigela! Aceite a sua derrota e torne-se minha escrava ou sofra a mais desprezível das mortes! - Diz Tarsius arrogantemente, sabendo que Kitsune não era páreo para ela.  
  
- Tem certeza, Tarsius? Por mais poderoso que seja, você é apenas um ser humano como nós! E todo homem comete seus erros. - Fala Kitsune com uma convicção incomum, usando seu carisma adquirido, ao vislumbrar um reflexo atrás do mago.  
  
- Bah! Palavras! Eu sou mais do que um ser humano... Não! Sou um mestre, um Semideus! O Senhor das Ilusões e vocês, meros vermes... Posso matá-los a hora que eu quiser!...  
  
- Agora! Keitarô! - Grita Kitsune com um brilho no seu olhar astuto.  
  
Saindo de trás das sombras do um pilar, Keitarô agarra Tarsius pelas costas imobilizando-o, e impedindo-o de conjurar magias.  
  
Infortunadamente, o mago não havia detectado a presença do jovem devido ao fato de seu poder de luta ser muito baixo.   
  
Kitsune aproveita a chance e consegue chegar perto da espada de Motoko, empurrando-a com o pé para que a jovem samurai consiga pegá-la com a mão ainda livre.  
  
Tarsius desesperadamente chuta os tornozelos de Keitarô, mas ele agüenta. Para quem sobreviveu aos espancamentos de Naru, as técnicas de Motoko e as invenções de Su, isto era moleza.  
  
- Você atrapalhou demais, maldito! Solte-me ou te matarei sem dó! - Grita Tarsius desesperado.  
  
- Não, nunca! - Keitarô podia ser fraco, mas as escavações contínuas com o professor Seta acabaram por melhorar a sua forma física.   
  
Usando seu último truque, Tarsius invoca a magia Sunflash atordoando Keitarô. Em seguida, ele golpeia com seu punho, o rosto do rapaz se libertando. Keitarô cai de joelhos por causa da dor.  
  
Só que por ter soltado a Sunflash perto demais, Tarsius ignora o que está acontecendo ao redor.   
  
Ao piscar os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade, ele tem somente tempo de ver um punho se aproximando velozmente de seu rosto.   
  
O golpe desferido pela Naru - livre finalmente da teia - é violentíssimo e Tarsius é arremessado para um dos pilares.   
  
Infelizmente, o tempo de duração de suas magias havia expirado, ficando apenas com as proteções de seu equipamento mágico. Se não fosse pelo seu anel de proteção, ele teria fraturado suas costelas no ato.   
  
Penosamente, o maligno mágico se levanta apenas para ver a Motoko - que havia cortado as teias com sua espada, libertando Naru como si mesma - invocar a técnica Zan-Ma-Ken contra ele, no meio de um salto mortal.  
  
O Zan-Ma-Ken sai perfeito e Tarsius sente sua alma corrompida gritar de dor e ódio, como se estivesse sendo talhada por uma lâmina afiadíssima.   
  
Kitsune aproveita a chance e dispara a magia Magic Arrow acertando o vilão. O impacto, semelhante ao soco de um pugilista peso pesado, desequilibra o mago.   
  
Contudo, para surpresa de todos, Tarsius ainda se mantém em pé, apesar de estar muito ferido.  
  
- Eheheh... Idiotas... Pensam que usando estas técnicas ridículas, irão me derrotar? - Tarsius endireita seu corpo e aponta lentamente o seu cajado mágico para o pessoal.  
  
- Este homem... Ele não é normal!... - Exclama uma Motoko incrédula com a resistência física de Tarsius.  
  
- O que faremos? - Hesita Narusegawa.  
  
Tarsius toma a iniciativa, invocando a sua técnica suprema Blizzard Burst, que consistia numa rajada de gelo na direção de Motoko e da Naru.   
  
Um frio penetrante invade a sala e parte do chão se recobre de uma fina camada de gelo devido ao efeito da magia.   
  
Em décimos de segundo, a temperatura do salão abaixa em cerca de quinze graus, somente pela invocação da poderosa magia.   
  
Quando tudo parecia estar perdido, a Blizzard Burst é contida por um campo de força invocado pela Mutsumi - que aparecera das sombras.  
  
- Mutsumi? - Motoko sente-se aliviada.  
  
- Maldita!... Como ousa?... - Tarsius estremece, pois sabia que somente uma magia de defesa do mesmo nível poderia deter a Blizzard Burst. Como aquela bobona conseguiu fazer isto?  
  
- Enquanto vocês estavam lutando, a Shinobu conseguiu curar a mim e a Tama-chan, antes que desmaiasse de novo... - Diz Mutsumi com seu olhar despreocupado.  
  
  
  
Enfurecido, Tarsius planeja disparar novamente a Blizzard Burst contra Mutsumi, só que Keitarô - que também se recuperara - intervém e tenta segurar o cajado mágico, disputando-o com Tarsius.  
  
- Solte o meu cajado, moleque irresponsável!  
  
- Não! Nunca! Não vou deixar!  
  
Tarsius consegue recuperar o cajado dando um safanão em Keitarô, só que neste instante ele tem o rosto golpeado com força com o véu mágico de Kitsune.   
  
O golpe faz arder sua face como se tivesse sido atingido por um chicote.   
  
No instante seguinte, Naru reúne sua força remanescente e dá uma voadora no mago maligno e em seguida, seu legendário Naru-Punch quando ele tenta-se levantar.  
  
Sentindo o sangue escorrer pela sua boca, o ilusionista percebe que diante da determinação desta equipe, ele não iria agüentar por muito tempo. Seria demais para o seu orgulho fugir diante de um bando de amadores.  
  
Pensando numa alternativa desesperada, ele ativa o seu anel de invisibilidade e consegue escapar de outro golpe da Naru.  
  
- Ué, aonde este cara foi? - Naru tenta localizar Tarsius por todos os cantos, mas é inútil.  
  
- Ele ficou invisível! Cuidado! - Grita Kitsune.  
  
- Sabia que este mago iria jogar sujo novamente... - Comenta Motoko segurando sua Shisui tensamente.  
  
Os segundos transcorrem tensos quando de repente Tarsius reaparece atrás da Mutsumi - que lhe parecera um alvo ideal - e agarra-a pelas costas segurando uma adaga perto de seu pescoço.   
  
Ela sente o aço frio da lâmina arranhando a sua delicada pele e não tem forças para gritar.  
  
- Não! - Gritam simultaneamente Keitarô, Naru, Kitsune e Motoko ao ver a cena.  
  
- Eheheh... Admito que vocês venceram uma batalha, mas perderão a guerra... Não tentem fazer nada ou corto o pescoço de sua amiga!  
  
- Você não pode nos derrotar, Tarsius! Solte-a e garantimos a sua fuga. - Exclama Motoko, enfurecida pela demonstração de abjeta covardia do seu oponente.  
  
- Hah! Vocês não estão em condições de exigir nada! Esta idiota será o meu salvo-conduto até eu fugir desta cidadezinha nojenta. Agora, larguem as armas ou matarei sua amiga!  
  
A um sinal de Tarsius, todos depõem suas armas.   
  
Os olhos vingativos e cruéis do velho mago brilham de satisfação, enquanto ele recua cautelosamente através do corredor, segurando Mutsumi, que estava a ponto de desmaiar.  
  
- Ahahah... Vocês são os perdedores e eu sou o vencedor! Ninguém pode com Tarsius, o mais esperto dos ilusionistas! Isso! Fiquem parados se não quiserem lamentar a morte de sua amiga!  
  
Quando Tarsius se preparava para subir os degraus da escadaria que ligava a sala onde estavam com o corredor principal, ele sente uma dor incrível percorrer sua perna direita, como se fosse a mordida de um animal.  
  
- Ahhhh! - Ele grita, momentaneamente desviando sua atenção de Mutsumi.   
  
A pequena Tama havia atacado Tarsius de surpresa, sem que ele percebesse. O mago tenta acertar a pequena tartaruga com sua adaga, mas é a deixa para Mutsumi escapar de suas garras.  
  
- Volte aqui, sua! - Esbraveja desesperado o ilusionista, ao ver sua refém fugindo. Tama-chan também fica fora de seu alcance com seu poder de vôo.  
  
- Abaixe-se, Mutsumi! - Grita Kitsune.  
  
Assustada pela ordem repentina, Mutsumi tropeça, rolando pela escada, e escapa ilesa da Magic Arrow que Kitsune dispara contra Tarsius.   
  
Embora seja pouco potente por si mesmo, o projétil mágico arranca dele um urro de dor.   
  
Antes que Tarsius se recupere, a última coisa que ele enxerga é a jovem guerreira Motoko já com sua Shisui na mão se preparando para executar o Zan-Ma-Ken Ni No Tachi, sua técnica suprema.  
  
A onda de choque resultante chega a rasgar as roupas de Mutsumi, mas acerta em cheio Tarsius, causando-lhe uma dor indescritível.   
  
Embora Tama-chan estivesse no alcance da magia, ela nada sofre por não ter nada maligno em sua alma.  
  
Tomando impulso através de um dash, Naru encerra o combate dando um chute na altura do peito do ilusionista, fazendo-o voar através do corredor e terminando de forma muito dolorosa na porta de ferro.  
  
- Obrigada, Tama-chan, você me salvou! agradece Mutsumi sem se importar com sua nudez.   
  
Kitsune lhe oferece o seu véu para cobri-la, enquanto Naru dá um Naru-Punch de presente em Keitarô que sem querer, havia olhado para o lado errado. Ouch!  
  
- Pare de ficar pensando em safadezas! - Grita a ruiva diante do desmantelado rapaz.  
  
- Mutsumi, você está ok? - Pergunta Kitsune, visivelmente preocupada.  
  
- Sim, tudo bem. O susto já passou. - Mutsumi já havia recuperado a calma, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.   
  
- Espero que esteja tudo acabado. Este Tarsius foi um osso duro de roer... - Comenta Motoko enquanto ampara Su - que estava alternando entre a consciência e a inconsciência - nos seus braços.  
  
- Bem, vamos pegar as meninas e sair deste lugar maluco! Depois vamos ter que descobrir um jeito de cair fora deste mundo que está me dando nos nervos... - Diz Naru, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sua capacidade de luta foi levada ao limite.   
  
- Eheheh, Naru, o que você e o Keitarô estavam fazendo juntos no Shopping Mizuno na tarde de Domingo? - Sorri maliciosamente Kitsune, lembrando-se do ocorrido.  
  
- Bem, não foi nada de mais! A gente tinha ido tomar um sorvete e como a Naru não quis ir ao cinema, nós... mmmmmffffphphph  
  
- N-Não é nada disto do que vocês estão pensando! - Tenta justificar Naru fechando a boca do Keitarô, com vergonha dele contar que foi ela que teve a idéia de jogar RPG virtual.  
  
- Bem, o que nos resta fazer é levar Su, Shinobu e a Sarah para um lugar seguro, arranjar um jeito de curá-las e voltarmos juntos ao mundo real... - Conclui Motoko.  
  
- Será que Tarsius está morto? - Pergunta Kitsune, ao olhar para a figura imóvel do ilusionista.  
  
- Acabado, sim, mas morto, não. O estilo Shinmeiryu combate o mal, mas visa proteger as vidas humanas. Provavelmente ele deve ter quebrado dois ou três ossos e ficará incapacitado por um bom tempo. Vamos deixar as autoridades locais cuidarem de... - Motoko já havia embainhado sua Shisui e estava se preparando para sair do calabouço, quando...  
  
- Motoko-chan, cuidado! - Mutsumi se volta para trás, empurrando Motoko para o lado e instintivamente invoca mais um campo de força. Neste momento, a samurai percebe que a garota-melancia era mais forte do que parecia.   
  
O vingativo ilusionista - inconformado por ter sido derrotado por um bando de amadores - havia tentado matar ao menos Motoko, invocando a técnica Blizzard Burst em forma concentrada, sacrificando suas últimas energias. Se esta magia acertasse a samurai, ela se congelaria até os ossos, tornando-se uma estátua de gelo.  
  
Só que Tama-chan havia percebido que Tarsius se levantara e através do elo psíquico que possuía com Mutsumi, avisa-a do perigo iminente.   
  
Mutsumi havia passado de nível e estava apta a aprender uma técnica nova, a Deflect Barrier, um campo de força mais resistente que rebatia magias para o seu conjurador.  
  
Por uma breve fração de segundo, todos sentem o impacto da terrível onda de frio com a barreira mágica montada pela jovem de Okinawa.   
  
- Nãããooooo! Grita Tarsius ao ver sua magia sendo refletida de volta pela última técnica de Mutsumi.   
  
Sem mais forças para invocar qualquer meio de defesa ou contramágica, o ilusionista é apanhado em cheio e se transforma numa estátua de gelo. Parte do corredor e as grades da porta também ficam congeladas.  
  
Sua magia deixou registrada a última emoção que Tarsius teve na vida. Uma face de puro medo e de terror, num grito mudo, como que inutilmente tentando adiar a sua entrada para a Eternidade.  
  
- N-não! Não pode ser... Não queria fazer isto com o pobre homem!.. snif... - Mutsumi irrompe em pranto ao ver o trágico fim de Tarsius. Embora soubesse que era ou Motoko ou ele, no fundo a jovem não tinha traços de raiva ou ressentimento por qualquer criatura.  
  
- Não sinta culpada, Mutsumi-san. Você não usou sua magia para matar, mas sim para proteger a Motoko-chan. Tarsius apenas colheu o que plantou. - Tenta consolar Keitarô.  
  
- Se não fosse por você, por duas vezes, a gente teria morrido. Todos nós sabemos que você lutou ao máximo para defender nossas vidas. - Ampara Narusegawa, com um olhar de respeito e ternura.  
  
- M-mas... Eu... Eu... chuif... - Mutsumi chora copiosamente.  
  
- Mutsumi-san, eu lhe devo a minha vida. Compreendo que é algo muito difícil que está passando, mas você fez o que podia. Às vezes, um pequeno mal precisa ser extirpado para que não se transforme num grande Mal no futuro. - Diz Motoko sobriamente, com a cabeça baixa. De hora em diante, nunca mais irei duvidar da capacidade de Mutsumi-san.  
  
Mutsumi chora por mais alguns minutos e em seguida faz uma oração silenciosa pela alma do inimigo vencido.  
  
Apesar de toda a maldade e covardia do seu oponente, ela não guardava ressentimentos de ninguém.   
  
Sem dizer mais palavras, o grupo sai a passos lentos, carregando as meninas, ainda inconscientes. 


	13. Fogo e Gelo

Capítulo 13:  
  
FOGO E GELO  
  
Enquanto isto, a centenas de quilômetros de onde o pessoal da pensão Hinata estava lutando contra Tarsius, uma figura perdida na vastidão lutava desesperadamente pela sua vida.  
  
Diferentemente do clima semi-arido e seco da Fronteira Leste onde Smallville ficava, fazia muito frio e nevava nas encostas das montanhas Stormwind, que demarcava o limite da civilização e a chamada Fronteira Sul do mundo de Fantasy.  
  
Nesta região inóspita e deserta, somente os mais fortes sobreviviam. Mesmo grupos de aventureiros entre seis a nove pessoas corriam o risco de serem derrotados pelas feras que abundavam na região, bem como grupos de mercenários e caçadores de recompensas rivais.  
  
Perto da margem de um rio semicongelado, uma silhueta feminina vestida de branco tenta recuperar o seu fôlego, depois de uma tentativa desesperada para depistar seus perseguidores. Pelos trajes e o cetro que carregava, tratava-se de uma maga.   
  
Embora ainda iniciante, ela possuía alguns itens mágicos, amuletos e poções, bem como um robe que a protegia do frio extremo da região. Ela deveria estar pelo terceiro para o quarto nível.  
  
A maga branca tratava-se de Mieko, a mesma jovem que se declarou naquela tarde de domingo para Motoko. Ela também estava jogando uma partida do RPG Fantasy e havia progredido bastante desde o início. Só que nem tudo eram flores para ela.  
  
Mieko cometera o erro estratégico de tentar ganhar níveis de experiência rapidamente e escolhera como início de sua partida uma região muito difícil para iniciantes, e mesmo jogadores experientes.   
  
A chamada Fronteira Sul tinha como características ser escassamente habitada e encontrar mesmo uma aldeia era muito difícil.   
  
Os poucos jogadores que se aventuravam por lá tinham a fama de serem pouco amistosos e confrontos para um grupo roubar os equipamentos de terceiros ou mesmo matar outros rivais eram comuns.  
  
No começo havia sido fácil para a frágil estudante do 2o colegial obter equipamentos e armas. Usando suas magias, ela emboscou e aniquilou à traição dois grupos de aventureiros novatos que não tinham usuários de magia no meio.   
  
Com isto, ela ganhou uma vantagem em termos de poções e itens mágicos. Contudo, usar esta tática foi um erro fatal.  
  
Sem um lugar seguro para repousar ou mesmo repor suas energias, Mieko começou a ser caçada por mercenários ou caçadores de recompensa - tanto jogadores on-line, como os controlados pelo computador.   
  
Embora a mecânica deste jogo fosse mais flexível do que o conservador e Dungeons e Dragons, ainda assim, um aventureiro tinha que pensar duas vezes antes de cometer um ato covarde e cruel.   
  
Em cada servidor existia pelo menos um clã especializado em caçar "cheaters" (trapaceiros) e quanto maior fosse o nível do alvo e dos itens que carregava, maior a recompensa oferecida.  
  
Mieko estava exausta, não dormindo há mais de vinte horas - pelo tempo do jogo, não o tempo real - Sua reserva de magias estava no limite e há muito ela tinha tomado o último frasco de poção que recuperava seus pontos de magia.   
  
Para piorar, o clima e as condições de terreno influíam bastante neste sistema de RPG virtual. A neve constante dificultava a visibilidade e os movimentos e o ar rarefeito aumentava a fadiga.   
  
Apenas sua força de vontade e o pensamento fixo em sua amada Motoko Aoyama faziam com que ela continuasse sua caminhada.   
  
Diferentemente do Keitarô e dos outros que estavam perdidos, Mieko podia simplesmente resetar e sair do jogo, só que perderia tudo o que conseguira, não podendo usar mais o seu avatar original, que iria para a lista de mortos. Ela era muito orgulhosa para pensar nesta saída tão inglória.  
  
Um silvo quase imperceptível corta o ar. Apenas o seu instinto de sobrevivência o faz desviar de um projétil de besta que ainda acerta de raspão a sua perna.   
  
Ela foi descoberta e sabia que seus captores estariam a menos de cem metros de distância.  
  
- Motoko-chan, é uma pena que nós não encontramos... Queria ser tão forte como você... Pensa Mieko, tentando ignorar a dor na perna e concentrando-se ao máximo para enfrentar os seus inimigos.  
  
Saindo da escuridão da floresta, três figuras com trajes de inverno e poderosamente armadas aparecem, confiantes de que esta será uma luta fácil. Um deles está armado com uma espada longa encantada e um escudo largo que lhe dá resistência à magia. O segundo perseguidor está armado com uma espada curta e uma adaga e tem um casal de lobos como companhia. E finalmente o terceiro membro do grupo está com uma besta pesada nas mãos, além de estar armado com uma adaga e uma maça leve de infantaria.  
  
- Então você é a franguinha que anda aterrorizando toda Stormwind, não é? Acho que chegou o fim de sua carreira. - Diz o cara armado de espada longa, supostamente o líder do grupo. Ele se chamava Nimrod e era o avatar de um jogador inglês que adorava enfrentar seus semelhantes e não criaturas controladas pelo game. Experiente, em sua ficha constava cerca de quinze "cabeças" abatidas desde que a rede online começou a funcionar.  
  
- Putz! Ainda não acredito como esta japonesinha conseguiu destroçar dois grupos de aventureiros, além de matar um Ranger, dois ladrões e um caçador de recompensas em pouco tempo de jogo... - Diz o senhor dos lobos, andando cautelosamente. Seus animais estão prontos para dar o bote na Mieko, a uma ordem sua. Seu apelido era Graywolf e tinha um recorde de treze "cabeças", afora muitos monstros abatidos.   
  
- Ahahah! Pensando bem, até que ela dá pro gasto! Ei, gatinha, que tal se render e a gente fazer algo para "aquecer" neste frio? Se for boazinha, a gente dá uma maneirada contigo, que tal? - Diz sorrindo maliciosamente o cara da besta, chamado Kain.   
  
Dos três, Kain chamava mais a atenção pelo seu "background" da vida real, um sociopata que vinha de quatro divórcios seguidos e gastava pelo menos um quarto de seu salário para satisfazer suas fantasias sádicas.   
  
Chauvinista, ele tinha em seu currículo oito cabeças, quase todas de jogadoras inexperientes, fazendo todo tipo de horrores virtuais com elas.  
  
Mieko repara que ele não está mirando mais em sua direção, certo de que ela não representa mais uma ameaça.   
  
- Pare com isto, Kain! A gente veio para prender esta perva, não para fazer uma orgia! - Grita Nimrod.  
  
- É isto aí. Depois pode pegar sua parte da recompensa para gastar no melhor bordel de Brightstone! - Comenta Graywolf, o senhor dos lobos.  
  
- Dane-se vocês dois! Eu vou arrombar esta galinha aqui mesmo. Ei vagabunda! Pode ir se deitando no chão e abrindo as pernas, pois você não tem chance ne... Aiiii! Sua piranha!  
  
Enquanto o falastrão do Kain soltava seus instintos inconfessáveis, Mieko aguardou o momento certo para disparar uma Magic Arrow bem no meio das pernas do caçador de recompensas, antes que ele esboçasse qualquer reação.   
  
O impacto da magia foi tamanho que fez Kain largar sua besta.   
  
A julgar pela maneira que Kain colocou desesperadamente suas mãos naquela área sensível do corpo masculino, ele iria ter que desistir de qualquer impulso erótico nos próximos meses.   
  
Furioso, Graywolf ordena aos seus lobos que ataquem Mieko, ao mesmo tempo em que Kain - mancando um bocado - saca a sua adaga para matar a jovem maga.  
  
Infelizmente, esta foi o último ataque mágico à disposição de Mieko. Embora seus pontos de vida estivessem ainda no máximo, ela sabia que era uma luta sem esperanças. Sacando sua adaga, ela pensa amorosamente na Motoko-chan e pretende cair lutando perante os seus agressores.  
  
De súbito, dois silvos rompem o silêncio do ar. Em rápida sucessão, ambos os lobos caem mortos em pleno salto, com flechas cravadas em suas gargantas, para desespero do dono dos mesmos.   
  
O Nimrod olha para os lados, em desespero, tentando ver de onde surgiu o ataque inesperado. Mas não havia ninguém...   
  
Kain pula, tentando rasgar o belo rosto de Mieko, mas esta se esquiva no último momento, ao mesmo tempo em que contra-ataca o caçador de recompensas, cortando pele e veias do seu antebraço.  
  
Kain solta um urro de dor e cai, tingindo a neve de vermelho.  
  
Só que Mieko não tem mais tempo para nada.   
  
Os dois caçadores de recompensa sobreviventes avançam contra ela, num movimento desesperado. Sua adaga seria inútil num combate corpo a corpo deste tipo, pois ambos os oponentes estavam protegidos com armaduras mágicas e ela somente tinha o seu robe, que oferecia proteção mínima contra ataques físicos.   
  
De súbito, o senhor dos lobos arregala os olhos e põe as mãos no pescoço. Uma flecha de ponta serrilhada acabou de perfurar o seu pomo de adão. Ainda correndo como um boneco desarticulado, seu corpo cai de rosto no chão duro coberto de neve.   
  
O líder do dizimado grupo faz um último esforço para matar Mieko. Ele sabe que agora está em desvantagem e precisa reverter a inferioridade numérica antes que ele seja a próxima vítima do inimigo desconhecido.   
  
Mieko desvia-se a tempo do golpe fatal, mas a espada rasga parte da manga do robe e ela sente o braço arder com o golpe de raspão. No instante seguinte, ela se esquiva de lado e atira a sua adaga contra o guerreiro.   
  
Infelizmente, o escudo que ele carrega impede que a lâmina atinja o seu tronco.  
  
Ganhando tempo, Mieko consegue pegar a besta pesada do agora agonizante Kain e carrega a arma, mesmo sabendo que suas chances de sair viva seriam remotas.  
  
- Pare imediatamente ou eu atiro!  
  
- Eheheh... Acha que com esta arma pode me derrotar? Mesmo sem estes dois idiotas eu irei matar você e pegar a sua cabecinha linda como troféu! Eu...  
  
- Se fosse você não diria isto!  
  
- ?  
  
O líder dos mercenários somente tem tempo de se virar e se defender de um disparo de flecha que era destinado ao seu olho direito. Finalmente, ele vê a identidade do franco-atirador que matou seu grupo. Era uma mulher. Alta e fortemente armada.   
  
Além do arco longo que ela carregava e de uma alijava repleta de flechas encantadas, ela possuía uma espada estilo Rapier e um gládio, além de adagas.  
  
Com um grito selvagem, o caçador de recompensas esquece-se de Mieko e investe contra a desconhecida, que larga o arco e saca suas espadas em frações de segundo. Segue-se uma dança mortal de rara beleza.   
  
Por um breve instante a luta está equilibrada. A desconhecida ataca agressivamente usando a rapier e o gládio, mas Nimrod é experiente o bastante para se defender. Aquele escudo parecia impenetrável.   
  
Mieko pensa em atirar um projétil na cabeça do mercenário, só que desiste, já que sua estranha salvadora encontra-se na linha de tiro.  
  
Após vários entrechoques de lâminas, o mercenário percebe em minutos que está na defensiva.   
  
A jovem desconhecida não somente está conseguindo bloquear seus ataques com a Rapier, como também está obrigando-o a recuar.   
  
Suando frio, ele faz um contra-ataque arriscado, crendo que momentaneamente sua adversária abriu a guarda...  
  
Só que este é o seu derradeiro erro. Abaixando-se no último instante, a jovem lutadora não somente bloqueia o último ataque com a Rapier, como também aproveita para enfiar mais de 40 centímetros de puro aço na barriga de Nimrod. Sua cota de malha se rompe com o corte afiadíssimo do gládio.   
  
O mercenário grita de dor e deixa derrubar o seu escudo, tentando colocar instintivamente a mão na ferida. Esta é a deixa para a desconhecida encerrar o combate, cortando-lhe o pescoço com um movimento preciso.  
  
O corpanzil do mercenário cai num baque seco no chão coberto pela neve. A salvadora de Mieko encerra o combate cortando definitivamente a cabeça de Nimrod e em seguida limpa suas lâminas cobertas de sangue com um pano.   
  
Mieko certifica-se dos danos sofridos em combate. Ela tivera muita sorte. Apenas o ferimento de raspão causado pela besta de Kain e o arranhão da adaga durante o combate corpo a corpo.   
  
Contudo, era evidente de que se não fosse a intervenção inesperada de sua desconhecida salvadora, ela teria se transformado em mais uma estatística de jogadores mortos em ação do Game Fantasy.  
  
Ela corre para abraçar sua aliada, esquecendo-se momentaneamente dos horrores da luta. Ao se aproximar, percebe que a guerreira que o salvara era alta, forte e tinha um rosto lindo, se não fosse seu olhar sombrio.  
  
- Eu lhe devo a minha vida, amiga. Eu me chamo Mieko e teria sido morta por estes bastardos se não fosse...  
  
- Deixe os agradecimentos para depois. Ainda existem caçadores nesta área. Ajude-me a pegar as poções, armas e itens mágicos destes três e vamos partir.   
  
Meio contrariada pela atitude ríspida e rude da desconhecida, Mieko obedece. De Nimrod, ela retira duas poções de cura e uma de velocidade. Por sorte ele não tivera a chance de usá-las. O cinturão mágico que aumenta os pontos de vida poderia ser de alguma utilidade, bem como a espada. O escudo encantado foi deixado de lado, por não servir a nenhuma das duas sobreviventes.   
  
Do cadáver de Graywolf, foram encontradas duas poções de cura, uma que combatia os efeitos da fadiga e várias flechas encantadas em sua alijava. Infelizmente, suas armas eram comuns e não valeria a pena carregá-las.  
  
Ao se aproximarem do corpo de Kain, as duas aventureiras têm um choque: Ele estava ainda vivo, embora agonizante. O golpe que levara de Mieko rompera várias veias de seu antebraço e ele tinha perdido muito sangue. Apenas uma poção de cura iria retardar sua agonia.  
  
- Me ajudem... E-eu... - Balbuciava o depravado aventureiro, perdido em dores terríveis.   
  
A desconhecida aventureira preparava-se para dar o golpe de misericórdia - Kain não carregava nada de útil no momento, só que Mieko a impediu:  
  
- Não. Deixe-o sangrar até morrer. Este desgraçado tentou me humilhar. Ele é um sujeito que odeia mulheres e deve pagar caro por isto.   
  
- Já que é assim... - A guerreira anônima abaixa a sua arma e cospe no rosto de Kain em desprezo. Em silêncio ambas se afastam dele.  
  
- Não!... Por favor... Voltem! Não... quero... morrer... - Implorava ele, se arrastando como um verme.   
  
A última visão que Kain teve antes de morrer foi a de ver duas figuras femininas saindo da clareira onde estavam e cruzando o rio congelado, penetrando floresta adentro. O seu "eu real" quando saísse do mundo de Fantasy teria uma bela dor de cabeça no dia seguinte e pensaria duas vezes antes de atacar mulheres solitárias.  
  
A dupla feminina caminhou durante várias horas até chegarem numa caverna situada nas montanhas. Mieko somente conseguiu suportar a penosa caminhada devido à poção que combatia a fadiga. Sua salvadora não apresentava o mínimo sinal de cansaço, pelo menos aparentemente.  
  
Ao entrar na caverna, Mieko notou que o interior dela estava relativamente limpo. A desconhecida acendeu uma tocha, revelando que o local havia sido transformado num esconderijo. Além de uma esteira e um saco de dormir, haviam um pequeno baú, vários sacos, um pequeno caldeirão e um lugar para se acender o fogo.   
  
- Agora que estamos a salvo, posso ao menos saber o seu nome?  
  
- Silverstar. Alicia Silverstar, sou uma Fighter. - Disse a desconhecida enquanto retirava o capuz, revelando seus cabelos loiros encaracolados.   
  
- Por que me salvou?  
  
- Não podia deixar você morrer nas mãos daqueles mercenários... E depois... - Alicia lança um olhar provocante como que estivesse estudando as feições e o corpo de Mieko.   
  
- ?  
  
- Acho que uma maga seria de muita ajuda nestas montanhas. Com minhas habilidades somadas às suas, poderemos invadir a câmara dos Anões de Stonehall e possuirmos mais ouro e jóias do que podemos carregar...  
  
- Não entendi direito...  
  
- Pelo visto você deve ser nova no jogo, não? Existe um boato de que há trinta quilômetros daqui existe uma antiga câmara construída pelos anões que habitam Stormwind, repleta de tesouros e artefatos antigos. Também achava que isto era um boato até roubar um mapa de um explorador que assassinei dias atrás.   
  
- Mas estas montanhas devem ser muito perigosas... E ainda, como podemos derrotar todos os guardas e as armadilhas?...  
  
- Eu tenho um plano... Espere e verá... Só preciso de sua colaboração, pois um mago é fundamental para o sucesso.  
  
- Bem... Estou em débito com você. Devo a minha vida... Tudo bem, eu aceito o risco, Alicia.  
  
  
  
Em seguida, Alicia trata dos ferimentos de Mieko, com um kit de primeiros socorros. Devido à escassez de poções de cura, elas não poderiam dar ao luxo de desperdiçar o precioso líquido.   
  
O posto comercial mais próximo ficava a 40 km de distância e cobrava um absurdo por itens mágicos para aventureiros, sendo de duas a três vezes a mais do que o valor de mercado.  
  
A seguir, Alicia acende um fogo e faz uma refeição improvisada, à base de carne defumada, uma sopa rala com raízes, pão duro e rações desidratadas. Tudo isto acompanhado de uma garrafa de vinho.   
  
Mieko não reprime uma careta, acostumada que estava a jantar nos melhores restaurantes de Tóquio, mas sobrevivência era sobrevivência. Com tanta fome, ela agüentaria comer até um cavalo se preciso fosse.  
  
Terminada a refeição, Alicia troca seu traje de batalha por uma roupa de inverno e cede um casaco para Mieko.   
  
Durante este momento, Mieko percebe que a armadura de Alicia ocultava suas formas generosas. Ela deveria ter a mesma altura de sua Motoko-chan e quase as mesmas medidas de cintura e quadris, embora os seios fossem maiores e mais cheios. Alicia deveria ter por volta de uns vinte e dois a vinte e quatro anos de idade e poderia passar muito bem por garota da Playboy se quisesse.  
  
Alicia repara no tímido olhar da Mieko e num relance começa a entender as preferências de sua parceira. Tudo bem, ela também gostava de meninas.   
  
De súbito, a jovem oriental sente seu corpo esquentar-se rapidamente... Seria efeito do calor da fogueira ou do vinho que tomara? - este bem mais forte e encorpado do que a champagne que estava acostumada a beber em festas e recepções.   
  
Alicia estende-lhe uma garrafinha e dá lhe de beber a ela, tocando sutilmente nas mãos da jovem de óculos. Mieko quase espirra o conteúdo, de tão forte que era. Mas depois se acostuma e começa a ingerir o líquido, em pequenos goles.   
  
Passados alguns segundos, ela sente-se estranhamente bem, embora a sua face ardesse como se estivesse pegando fogo.   
  
Mieko solta a faixa que prendia os seus cabelos e por instantes, ela esquece dos problemas que a atormentavam agora há pouco.  
  
E ela não se opõe quando Alicia se aproxima dela e a beija de forma apaixonada, ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos começa a se infiltrar por dentro de seu robe, acariciando o seu corpo...   
  
No meio do início da noite daquela vastidão gelada, dentro de uma caverna esculpida em rude rocha, fogo e gelo se misturavam - num ritual de amor e paixão, ternura e luxúria, angústia e certeza, dor e prazer.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	14. Um Hóspede Incomum

CAPÍTULO 14:  
  
UM HÓSPEDE INCOMUM:  
  
Eram pouco antes das 18:00 Horas da Tarde quando os atônitos moradores do vilarejo viram um estranho grupo saindo das ruínas da mansão de Tarsius.  
  
Exaustos, feridos e esgotados pela luta, apareciam dos destroços, Keitarô, Narusegawa, Motoko e Mutsumi - com Tama-chan escondida em seu chapéu, para não assustar a samurai.   
  
Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu estavam sendo carregadas pelos três primeiros, já que ainda estavam inconscientes.   
  
Mutsumi estava com seu traje totalmente destruído pelo golpe Zan-Ma-Ken de Motoko e usava uma cortina tirada de uma das janelas para esconder a sua nudez.   
  
Logo atrás, vinha Kitsune carregando um saco enorme onde estavam misturadas várias moedas de ouro, objetos de valor e cristais que ela conseguira descobrir nos quartos da mansão.  
  
- Eu sabia que estas três iriam causar problemas! Se chegássemos um pouco mais tarde nem sei o que iríamos fazer! - Esbraveja Motoko ao ver o deplorável estado em que Sarah, Shinobu e Su ficaram.  
  
- Por favor, não seja tão severa com elas, Motoko. Vai dar tudo certo... - Tenta tranqüilizar Narusegawa.  
  
- É muita irresponsabilidade tentar enfrentar um adversário daqueles! Mesmo poucos guerreiros do meu clã se atreveriam a enfrentar um feiticeiro do calibre de Tarsius!  
  
- Ué, Motoko, isto quer dizer que até mesmo você estava com medo daquele cara? - Observa Kitsune.  
  
- Não! Não é isto!... - Tenta protestar inicialmente a jovem guerreira - mas, pensando bem, acho que estou sendo demasiado dura com as meninas e consigo mesma... Sinceramente eu não sabia como minhas técnicas iriam reagir neste mundo... Não entendo nada de jogos e muito menos de inteligência artificial...  
  
- Até o Keitarô saiu-se bem na batalha... - Comenta Mutsumi.  
  
- Eheheh... Para quem entrou na Toudai na terceira tentativa, até que não foi tão difícil assim1... - Sorri envaidecido o rapaz.  
  
- Fecha esta matraca e continue andando, Keitarô! - Grita Narusegawa. Se ela não estivesse amparando a pequena Sarah em seus braços, teria dado um croque no seu convencido parceiro.   
  
A primeira providência do grupo foi levar as três meninas ao médico da vila, que já tivera trabalho ao tratar dos aventureiros feridos pelo ataque das centopéias.   
  
Com o pagamento garantido pelas moedas que Kitsune obtivera, ele conseguiu curar os ferimentos de Sarah, Su e Shinobu e recomendou que as três descansassem bem por uma noite.   
  
Em seguida, o médico ensinou o uso correto de poções de cura e de restauração de magias para o grupo, revelando ainda que Shinobu podia usar magias de cura individual como em grupo, melhorando sua eficiência à medida que aumentasse de nível.  
  
- Via de regra é o seguinte: Nunca, mas nunca entrem num combate com menos da metade de sua energia disponível. Se possível, quando estiverem em lugar seguro, usem as magias de cura de sua amiga para restaurarem suas forças. - Explicava o idoso médico, que já tinha sido aventureiro em seus dias de glória.   
  
- E quando a gente estiver envolvida numa luta e não dar tempo de se curar? - Indaga Motoko.  
  
- Em batalha, quando não houver outro jeito, façam bom uso das poções curativas, mas somente em casos críticos. É aconselhável que cada um tenha suas poções individuais para emergências. A clériga de vocês deve ficar preferentemente na retaguarda e se possível protegida por um colega. Ela deve curar os membros mais feridos do grupo e lançar suas magias de proteção e defesa de uma forma segura.  
  
- Valeu pela dica, tio, mas onde podemos comprar estas poções? Pergunta Naru.  
  
- Bem, eu tenho algumas poções de cura para vender aqui. Em outros locais elas são vendidas em templos ou lojas de armas. As poções que restauram pontos de magia são encontradas em lojas que vendem itens mágicos e mais raramente com vendedores ambulantes. Mas tomem cuidado com falsificações!  
  
Após a consulta, o grupo volta para a estalagem que Kitsune, Mutsumi e Motoko haviam alugado um quarto antes.   
  
A estalagem era dirigida por um homem de meia idade, magro e alto, chamado Joe, sendo conhecida como a "Estalagem do Velho Joe". Era um sobrado de um andar, com uma ampla área central e duas alas.  
  
Na área central ficava a recepção e o guarda-volumes e nos fundos, os banheiros de uso coletivo, o alojamento dos funcionários, um pequeno depósito e um escritório.   
  
A ala esquerda era reservada para quartos particulares com banheiro privativo, de custo mais alto. E a ala direita era composta por quartos coletivos, com dois beliches, usados por aventureiros com poucos recursos.   
  
Anexo à estalagem, ficava uma estrebaria com acomodações para cavalos, bem como um depósito de materiais.  
  
Por algum motivo, a estalagem não servia refeições, apenas o desjejum, sendo os hóspedes obrigados a procurarem a já conhecida Taverna Old Legs ou bares vizinhos para se alimentar.  
  
Usando de um pouco de lábia e de seus pozinhos, a Kitsune consegue convencer o velho Joe a ceder um quarto extra para poder abrigar as meninas, o que não foi muito fácil devido o aumento de procura por quartos vagos. Narusegawa iria dormir no mesmo quarto que Kitsune e as outras.  
  
- Ei, mas e eu? - Pergunta Keitarô ao perceber que foi deixado de fora.  
  
- Bem, infelizmente, todos os quartos individuais foram ocupados agora a pouco por visitantes recém-chegados que fizeram reservas antecipadas.   
  
O estalageiro examina por instantes a sua lista de reserva, que tinha quase todos os quartos marcados como ocupados. Após uma breve pausa, olha para Keitarô e diz:   
  
- Só tenho uma vaga no quarto No 13 aonde terá que dividir com outro aventureiro vindo de fora. Fora isto, não temos mais nenhum outro lugar vago a não ser o estábulo. - Disse laconicamente o estalageiro Joe...  
  
- Bem, se é assim... Eu topo. - Resigna-se o azarado aventureiro.   
  
- Keitarô... Realmente não leva sorte mesmo... - Comenta Naru.  
  
- Hehehe, eu espero que o "parceiro" dele não seja gay... - Malicia Kitsune.   
  
- O que está querendo dizer com isso, Kitsune? - Protesta Naru, zangada com o comentário.  
  
- Ué, Naru? Por que está nervosa? - Kitsune não se faz de rogada e nota que Naru estava inconscientemente protegendo Keitarô.   
  
- Não é o que está pensando, Kitsune!  
  
- Bem, as meninas já estão repousando agora no quarto delas. Vamos tomar um banho, descansar um pouco e nos preparar para comer alguma coisa na taverna antes de dormir. - Disse Motoko interrompendo a discussão.  
  
- Legal! Às Batatas e aos bifes de uma polegada de espessura! Entusiasma-se Mutsumi, lembrando-se de uma frase que ouvira num filme do Velho-Oeste, há tempos atrás.  
  
- Mew! Mew! Mew! - Apóia Tama-chan.   
  
- Ouviu, Urashima? Daqui a uma hora, decidimos jantar na Taverna Old Legs. - Grita Motoko para um desanimado Keitarô.  
  
- E nem pense entrar em nosso quarto enquanto estivermos tomando banho senão vai ter! - Adverte Naru.   
  
- Ahahah, Naru, lembre-se que estamos num estabelecimento adulto e somos maiores de idade, não precisa avacalhar o Keitarô assim! - Zomba Kitsune diante dos olhares curiosos de outros hóspedes que circulavam pelo interior do prédio.  
  
- Não me irrite, Kitsune! - Entra uma despeitada Naru no quarto, seguida pelas outras.  
  
Keitarô volta para o quarto aonde ele iria pernoitar.   
  
Ele estava não apenas exausto, mas principalmente chateado.   
  
Sinceramente ele não entendia as mudanças súbitas no comportamento de Narusegawa, que alternava momentos de ternura e afeição com atitudes agressivas e irracionais.   
  
Se ela gostava realmente dele qual o problema em se declarar?  
  
Enquanto eles tivessem que achar uma saída para escapar desta realidade virtual, dificilmente ele iria encontrar uma chance para ficar a sós com ela e abrir seus sentimentos.   
  
Ainda mais que Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune e as outras estavam por perto...  
  
- D-droga! Devo ser o cara mais azarado do mundo... Não sei se Narusegawa gosta realmente de mim... Eu passei na Toudai, mas estou agora perdido num mundo virtual e para piorar vou dormir com alguém que nem conheço...  
  
Ao abrir o quarto, Keitarô fica atônito.   
  
Ele dá de cara não com um aventureiro, mas com uma aventureira.   
  
Era uma jovem de estatura média, com sua idade, cabelos loiros cortados em estilo de garoto, pele macia e perfeita, lábios carnudos e um olhar de criança travessa.   
  
Naquele momento, estava acabando de retirar o seu capuz e sua armadura de couro batido, ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo.   
  
- Hã? O que faz aqui? - Pergunta a aventureira.   
  
- IKHHH! Perdão, perdão, não me bata, por favor! Foi sem querer! - Arregala os olhos o pobre estudante da Toudai, acostumado a ser saco de pancadas da Narusegawa por incidentes mais leves do que isto.  
  
Keitarô vira para a direção oposta em que a jovem se encontra, pronto para receber um soco, mas nada disto acontece.   
  
De súbito, ele sente a mão da inesperada inquilina bater de forma cordial, mas firme, em seu ombro.  
  
- Calma, senão vão pensar que estou te esganando, moço. Espere aqui, que vou retificar o engano. - Disse com uma segurança incomum a desconhecida.  
  
Após colocar rapidamente um vestido casual e calçar sandálias, a jovem loira sai do quarto aparentemente para notificar o fato ao estalageiro.   
  
Keitarô pensa em sair o mais rapidamente, só que não tinha muitas opções. Se ele entrasse no quarto das meninas avisando o ocorrido, iria fatalmente apanhar da Naru ou da Motoko, que julgariam ele estar fazendo mais uma de suas safadezas.   
  
E se ele fugisse da estalagem, iria causar preocupações desnecessárias ao resto do pessoal.   
  
Aparentemente esta era a única hospedagem decente da pequena cidade medieval e certamente as outras pousadas teriam quartos lotados e provavelmente com inquilinos pouco amistosos, como guerreiros grosseiros, bárbaros violentos, vagabundos, ladrões, malandros e afins.  
  
Keitarô decidiu esperar resignadamente, acostumando-se mentalmente à idéia de ir pernoitar no estábulo, junto com os cavalos e burros.  
  
Em menos de dois minutos, a jovem loira volta, falando com uma voz delicada, mas nítida, ao notar o visível acanhamento de Keitarô:  
  
- Ué, meu rapaz, você é tão tímido assim? Qual é o seu nome e idade?   
  
Keitarô se assusta com a reação da moça.  
  
- E-eu me chamo Keitarô Urashima, sou japonês e tenho 22 anos...  
  
- Prazer em conhecer Keitarô, eu sou Yuri, uma aventureira. Tenho um ano a mais do que você. - Sorri a jovem loira.  
  
- C-com licença... Eu acho que entrei mesmo no quarto errado. Peço-te desculpas, Srta. Yuri...  
  
- Eu fui checar a minha reserva com o estalageiro e o erro foi dele. Realmente reservei o quarto antes de você chegar, mas não foi minha culpa o fato do dono ter me confundido com um homem.  
  
- Bem, neste caso, vou me retirando. Não fica bem eu ficar com uma jovem como você...  
  
- Por acaso, você é casado? - O olhar de Yuri muda, tornando-se mais sério e inquisitor.  
  
- Não. - Keitarô fica surpreso e sua resposta é sussurrada.  
  
- Você tem noiva ou namorada?  
  
- Bem... No momento, não. - Ele pensou em dizer que namorava uma garota chamada Narusegawa, mas ainda continuava com aquela sensação desagradável de que o relacionamento não avançava.   
  
- Você fez voto de castidade ou é viado?  
  
- Não! Não! - Keitarô fica assombrado com a falta de sutileza das perguntas da jovem loira e de sua ousadia.   
  
- Então não vejo problemas em ficarmos juntos aqui... - Finalmente Yuri sorri com um ar de criança sapeca.  
  
- Mas como você pode confiar num cara que nunca viu antes assim?  
  
- Puxa, como você é meio puritano! Conservador... Em primeiro lugar, Keitarô, sou uma aventureira profissional. Participei de muitos grupos. Conheci pessoas virtuosas e vermes da pior estirpe. Sei distinguir uma pessoa que tem más intenções e alguém que respeita as mulheres... - Diz a jovem Yuri num tom sério e profundo, como se lembrasse de sua vida.  
  
- E o que teria feito se eu tivesse entrado aqui com má... ? Tenta argumentar Keitarô.  
  
  
  
Antes que termine sua pergunta, Yuri atira algo em sua direção com a rapidez de um raio. Em uma fração de segundo, uma faca de arremesso fica cravada a menos de um centímetro da parede onde o jovem estava apoiado, na altura do pescoço.   
  
Keitarô fica horrorizado diante da precisão e rapidez do ataque.   
  
- Aconteceria isto. Mas você não tem cara de ser um pervertido. Percebi isto pelo seu olhar. - Sorri candidamente a jovem loira diante da reação de Keitarô.  
  
- Desculpe-me, mas pelo visto, você ia tomar banho quando entrei... Quer que eu saia do quarto? - Keitarô tenta se recompor e falar da forma mais educada possível.   
  
- Se você sentir-se melhor assim, tudo bem. Mas não vejo o porquê disto. Nunca viu uma mulher tomando banho na sua frente? - Yuri não se faz de rogada e começa a tirar lentamente o vestido que colocara para desespero de Keitarô.  
  
- Sim... Não, Não! Acho que não é certo!... - Keitarô fica arrepiado quando a jovem tira a parte de cima do vestido, mostrando-lhe uma fina peça que recobre seus seios. Em seguida a loira habilmente se desfaz do sutiã, envolvendo seu tronco com uma toalha.  
  
- Mas, meu jovem, você é de origem japonesa... Dizem que vocês têm o costume de tomar banho em fontes de águas termais, e existem muitos lugares aonde existem banhos mistos... E qual é o problema?...  
  
- É... É que... Bem, o costume de lá é que apenas os familiares, os recém-casados e amigos íntimos têm o costume de tomar banho juntos... Diz corado o jovem, tentando explicar os costumes japoneses à moça estrangeira liberal.   
  
- Entendo... Bem, se você preferir, pode esperar do lado de fora. Não vou demorar muito. Assim que terminar, eu te chamo. - Yuri percebe que Keitarô não está a fim e desiste. Contudo, seus olhos estudam sutilmente o corpo do jovem a sua frente.  
  
Meio envergonhado, o jovem Keitarô sai do quarto.   
  
Ele nunca tinha conhecido uma garota tão liberal como Yuri. Seria ela de origem americana? Como seria ela na vida real?  
  
Por um momento Keitarô chegou a pensar que Yuri fosse uma garota que tivesse tido dezenas de envolvimentos amorosos, mas logo desfez estes pensamentos na sua cabeça.   
  
A demonstração do arremesso de faca tinha-o impressionado, denotando que a menina não era alguém para se brincar.   
  
Só que ela somente fez aquilo por ele ter perguntado de forma até ofensiva.  
  
Em parte, Yuri lembrava muito Kitsune pela forma aberta com que tratava as pessoas e pela sua desenvoltura ao tratar com os fatos.   
  
Só que seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo doce e ao mesmo tempo sério, nada tinha da irresponsabilidade da amiga mais velha de Naru.   
  
Yuri era prática, objetiva e ia direto ao ponto, sendo bem mais madura do que Narusegawa ou mesmo Mutsumi.  
  
Os quinze minutos passaram rápidos. Keitarô estava imerso em seus questionamentos no final do corredor, quando uma voz feminina se fez ouvir no quarto.  
  
- Keitarô, eu já terminei. Pode entrar.  
  
Ansiosamente, o rapaz entra no quarto, mas fica assustado quando vê a loira apenas coberta com a toalha de banho enrolada no tronco, penteando seus cabelos em frente ao espelho. As pernas eram macias, mas bastante resistentes e a toalha mal encobria o volume do bumbum da jovem.  
  
- Yuri!... Eu... - Keitarô quase entra em colapso ao ver as formas generosas do corpo da loira.   
  
- Shhh, não precisa dizer nada. Mas não me faça de boba, rapaz. Você nunca viu o corpo de uma mulher ou garota nua? - Yuri percebe o embaraço do jovem nipônico e decide jogar com isto.   
  
- M-mas...  
  
- Ou nunca chegou a ler uma revista erótica? Dizem que no seu país tem aos montes...  
  
- S-sim, mas...  
  
- Então não fique se torturando desta forma, ou vou começar a achar que você gosta de outra coisa, seu bobo! - Ri a loira da cara de desespero do Keitarô.  
  
Keitarô abaixa a cabeça e em seguida Yuri nota que ele veio somente com a roupa do corpo. Após breve pausa, ela diz.  
  
- Antes que me esqueça, você não tem ao menos uma muda de roupa ou uma toalha, certo?   
  
- É que eu e meu grupo viemos para cá recentemente e nem tivemos tempo de comprar qualquer coisa... - Abaixa a cabeça Keitarô, meio envergonhado.  
  
- Ok. Não precisa se justificar. Acidentes acontecem com as pessoas mais prevenidas.   
  
Yuri procura a sua mochila, que estava caída num canto do quarto e pega algumas coisas: uma toalha longa seca, uma camisa de manga comprida feita de linho e um calção.  
  
- Tome. Pode usar emprestado, mas amanhã faça o favor de comprar algo que sirva para você. Por sorte, nós temos quase a mesma altura... Pena que não posso dar meus trajes íntimos também, eheheh. - Comenta sarcasticamente a aventureira loira.   
  
- Ei, que tipo de aventureira é você, que usa roupas masculinas? - Protesta Keitarô, ao ver a modelagem das roupas.  
  
- Quando a gente está neste ramo, temos que defrontar com arbustos espinhentos, pedras pontiagudas, tempestades, lama, monstros, etc. Nem sempre nós - mulheres - encontramos roupas e armaduras apropriadas. Temos que nos virar com o que encontramos...   
  
- Mas não fica meio estranho?...  
  
- Com certeza, mas tenho certeza que é bem menos do que uma donzela andar por aí com saia-balão, espartilhos e sapatos finos de salto alto contra dragões e ogros. - Sorri a jovem aventureira com o seu humor cáustico.  
  
Sem mais argumento, Keitarô resolve de trocar de roupa para se banhar na tina de água quente. Só que Yuri não parece sair do quarto, ao contrário dele.  
  
- Yuri-san, por favor...  
  
- Sente-se mal diante da minha presença, Keitarô? Prometo que não vou olhar para o seu lado antes de terminar o banho.  
  
- Não! Não é isto! É que... É que... Não fica bem...  
  
- Se quiser, posso sair em consideração a você e sua privacidade, mas espero que não tenha nada contra minha pessoa. - Responde Yuri fazendo um biquinho típico de criança mimada.  
  
- Não... Eu... Eu acho que você é uma pessoa bem adulta e com senso de responsabilidade, mas outras pessoas...  
  
- Não iriam te compreender? Pessoalmente eu acho que, ou as garotas que você conhece são ou muito santas ou muito cheias de frescura para o meu gosto. Disse Yuri sem se abalar com a reação de Keitarô.  
  
- Desculpe, não quis te ofender...  
  
- Desculpa aceita. Sabe, você parece-me do tipo que respeita bastante as mulheres. - Desta vez o sorriso sai natural, com um olhar de visível interesse.   
  
Impotente, Keitarô vê a bela loira vestir um traje casual para a noite em questão de poucos minutos. Antes de sair do quarto, Yuri diz:  
  
- Vou jantar no Old Legs daqui a pouco. Se você quiser, posso reservar uma cadeira para você, meu parceiro. Gostei do teu jeito. Até mais. E despede-se mandando um beijo, para maior desespero do rapaz.  
  
Keitarô, confuso e envergonhado, acaba de tomar o seu banho e termina sua higiene pessoal, enxugando-se na toalha e usando as roupas simples, mas confortáveis que Yuri lhe emprestara.   
  
Quem na realidade era esta garota? Algo nela a atraía e algo parecia que o afastava dela.   
  
Embora fosse bonita, havia um brilho no seu olhar que impressionava o jovem nipônico.   
  
Era tão bonita quanto a Naru, tão simpática quanto Mutsumi, tão corajosa quanto Motoko e tão esperta quanto Kitsune.   
  
Só que era diferente de todas elas. Parecia ser uma pessoa mais madura, mais vivida e possuidora de um jeito bem diferente das meninas que conhecera...   
  
O que ele achou mais estranho foi o fato de que - exceto por ter entrado na hora mais imprópria - NÃO aconteceu nenhum incidente desastroso entre ele e a estranha loira: Nada de tropeçar e cair apalpando sua bunda, nada de escorregar no chão e acabar olhando para porções íntimas de sua anatomia ou de chegar demasiadamente perto e encostar a cabeça em seus seios...  
  
Eram pouco depois das Sete horas da noite quando Keitarô finalmente saiu do seu quarto e foi em direção à ala oposta da estalagem, onde estavam as garotas. Cautelosamente, ele deu três toques na porta antes de entrar, para evitar ser pego de surpresa.  
  
- Quem é? - Pergunta a voz de Narusegawa.  
  
- Sou eu, Keitarô. Estou pronto para ir jantar.  
  
- Espere um pouco, a gente está terminando de aprontar.  
  
Passam alguns minutos e de repente a porta se abre repentinamente. Sem querer, Naru bate a mesma na cara do Keitarô que geme de dor.  
  
- Ouch!  
  
- Ai, Keitarô, eu não sabia que você estava aqui!  
  
- T-tudo bem...  
  
- Bem, você está pronto? As meninas e eu decidimos ir comer naquela Taverna aonde entramos pela primeira vez. Não que tenhamos muita escolha... Parece ser o único lugar decente aonde serve comida à noite. Segundo o dono daqui, existem outros locais, mas a comida destes é ruim e o ambiente existente neles não é dos mais agradáveis.  
  
Naru estava usando uma roupa de reserva comprada pela Kitsune. Embora o modelo fosse meio antiquado, o vestido deixava a Naru com aparência mais feminina. Por outro lado, a jovem ruiva estava exultante por ficar definitivamente livre do famigerado traje de batalha no estilo biquíni.  
  
- Pelo que fiquei sabendo, lá serve uns bifes maravilhosos com excelente molho e batatas fritas! Sem falar na cerveja. - Entusiasma-se Mutsumi, imaginando as delícias que teria pela frente..  
  
- Mew! Mew! Mew! - Apóia a pequena tartaruga Tama.  
  
- Quero ver se experimento uns licores de frutas. Na vez passada, não tivemos tempo para isto! - Fala Kitsune, ansiosa para molhar a garganta.  
  
- Bem, e as meninas? - Keitarô reparou na ausência de Shinobu, Sarah e Kaolla.  
  
- Elas acordaram agora a pouco, mas não irão com a gente. Todas estão muito cansadas e exaustas. Acabei de servir água e ministrar os remédios que o médico receitou. Apenas a Su disse para trazer uma marmita de comida no quarto quando retornarmos. Disse Motoko meio séria.  
  
- Como elas ficaram? - Indaga Urashima, atencioso como sempre.  
  
- Graças a Deus, as poções deram resultado e não há mais traço das queimaduras e ferimentos da batalha. Tenho certeza que tudo o que precisam é de uma boa noite de descanso, assim como nós.  
  
- Bem, a gente veio para conversar ou para comer? Vamos lá antes que aquela taverna fique lotada! - Lembra Kitsune.  
  
- É isto aí! Apoiado! - Concorda Mutsumi.  
  
- Certo, garotas, a gente... ops... - Keitarô, ao se virar, acaba tropeçando, e para não cair de cara, acaba se agarrando no vestido da Narusegawa com uma das mãos e no roupão da Motoko com a outra.  
  
Como não podia deixar de ser, o resultado é simplesmente catastrófico. Naru e Motoko ficam apenas com suas peças íntimas diante dos transeuntes que passavam por aquele andar no momento.  
  
- SEU TARADO! PERVERTIDO! IDIOTA! - Diz uma possessa Naru dando um soco no pobre rapaz com uma das mãos enquanto tenta arrumar o vestido com a outra.  
  
- URASHIMAAAA! VOU FAZER PICADINHO DE VOCÊÊÊ!!! - Antes que o pobre Keitarô retorne ao chão, Motoko tenta fatiá-lo com a Shisui. Apenas a legendária imortalidade do nosso protagonista impede que ele tome danos letais  
  
- Socorro! O que eu fiz desta vez???   
  
Escrito por: Calerom.  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	15. Uma Proposta Irrecusável

CAPÍTULO 15:  
  
UMA PROPOSTA IRRECUSÁVEL  
  
Minutos depois, o grupo sai da estalagem e caminha em direção à Taverna Old Legs, que parece estar lotada.   
  
A Old Legs funcionava o dia todo. Seus funcionários alternavam-se na arrumação do local e na limpeza, em esquema de rodízio. O horário mais movimentado era a partir das Oito Horas da noite, indo madrugada adentro.   
  
O dono do local, o obeso e bigodudo senhor que acolhera o pessoal da pensão antes, era um mercador aposentado, que ficava lá cuidando do caixa e se encarregava de atender os pedidos de bebidas no balcão.   
  
Ele costumava ficar do Meio-Dia até as Duas da Madrugada, quando se recolhia para dormir, deixando a tarefa ao cargo de um empregado de confiança.   
  
Embora ele se chamasse Brad, era mais conhecido no local como "chefe" ou o "dono". Sua reputação era variável, dependendo do seu estado de humor e o tipo de cliente. Alguns achavam-no chato, ranzinza e antipático, enquanto outros gostavam de seu forte senso de humor, a disposição invejável para trabalhar e a franqueza pessoal.  
  
Assim que entram na Old Legs, Keitarô, Tama e as garotas são cumprimentadas e até aplaudidas como os heróis do dia por vários aventureiros.   
  
Não era todo dia em que um grupo desconhecido salvava pessoas inocentes de um ataque de monstros e derrotava em combate um mago odiado por todos.  
  
Conforme o prometido, o taverneiro Brad se encarregou de dar uma rodada grátis de cerveja, para alegria geral de todos.  
  
Keitarô e as garotas da pensão Hinata foram colocadas numa das melhores mesas.   
  
Logo em seguida o jantar da noite foi servido: uma porção generosa de batata frita, um prato de bifes com molho levemente picante, outro prato com sopa de cereais e legumes diversos, pão caseiro, queijo tipo provolone cortado em fatias e uma torta de frutas.   
  
Para beber, havia vários tipos de cerveja, vinho, licores de frutas e água.   
  
Keitarô e Naru comeram muito bem, já que os dois estavam horas sem comer e beber nada, desde que foram ao Shopping naquela fatídica tarde.   
  
Mutsumi e Tama-chan fizeram a festa com os bifes e a cerveja, mostrando um apetite invulgar.   
  
Kitsune comeu um pouco de tudo, mas também acabou reforçando o time da cerveja, fazendo trio com Mutsumi e Tama. Ela facilmente ficou bêbada, misturando vários tipos de bebidas... em seu estômago.  
  
Motoko, como sempre, comeu com muita moderação, estranhando o cardápio abundante em carnes, o que não era do agrado dela.   
  
Apegada aos costumes orientais, quase não comeu nada dos bifes e batatas fritas, contentando-se apenas com sopa, uma fatia de pão e uma fatia ainda mais fina de torta de amora.   
  
Para bebida, tomou apenas água. Em compensação, achou a sopa nutritiva e saborosa, tomando-a com apetite.  
  
Com um relance nos olhos, Keitarô repara que no canto oposto ao seu estava sentada numa mesa redonda a jovem Yuri, jantando sozinha e conversando com dois ou três aventureiros.   
  
Ela percebe à distância o olhar de seu jovem companheiro de quarto, percebe que ele está muito bem "acompanhado" e devolve com um sorriso sutil antes que a ciumenta Narusegawa perceba o fato.  
  
Keitarô fica meio chateado por não poder ir até lá conversar com ela, pois sabia do risco que corria.   
  
Os ciúmes da Naru e Motoko, mais a malícia de Kitsune iriam infernizá-lo se soubessem que seu "companheiro" de quarto era uma mulher. E ainda mais jovem e bonita.  
  
- A conversa está boa, mas precisamos decidir o que nós faremos a partir de amanhã. - Comenta Naru num tom sério.  
  
- Bem, estava pensando em pagar as contas na loja de roupas e ver se nossas roupas ficaram limpas na lavanderia... - Pondera Kitsune.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas acho que o que Naru-sempai quis dizer está certo. - Comenta Motoko - Além de adquirirmos equipamento adequado, precisamos traçar um plano para descobrir informações de onde estamos e como sair daqui.   
  
- Bem, pelo que me lembro, a Kaolla disse que as maneiras de sairmos deste mundo virtual eram as seguintes: Encontrar um tal de Warp Point, terminar o jogo ou morrermos fisicamente. - Comenta Kitsune.  
  
- Ah, agora eu me lembro, o Tarsius falou em algo parecido sobre o tal do Warp Point, quando ficamos presos na casa dele. - Relembra Narusegawa.  
  
- Morrer evidentemente está fora de questão. E acho incerta também a chance da gente de terminar o jogo. Sou de opinião que o mais fácil é tentar encontrar onde fica este tal de Warp Point. - Pondera Motoko, toda séria.  
  
- Concordo. - Apóia Naru.  
  
- Mas o que vem a ser este tal de Warp Point? - Pergunta Keitarô.  
  
- Sei lá, é uma pena que a Su-chan não esteja aqui para explicar. Mas se for uma espécie de saída deste mundo louco, eu topo. - Responde Naru.  
  
- E como iremos descobrir onde fica e como acessar o Warp Point? - Questiona Kitsune.  
  
- Quem tem boca vai à Roma... Vamos ter que conversar com todos, encontrar pistas, e andarmos por aí até acharmos o dito lugar. - Responde Naru.   
  
- Pode ser que exista gente com o mesmo problema que nós e que saiba de alguma pista... - Teoriza Kitsune.  
  
- Verdade... - Concorda Motoko.   
  
- O que faremos amanhã, Narusegawa? - Indaga Keitarô.  
  
- Bem, não estou 100% certa, mas sou de opinião de que ficar nesta cidadezinha não vai resolver nosso problema. Proponho que depois de fazermos o desjejum amanhã, a gente compre o máximo de equipamento para podermos viajar, ver se arranjamos um mapa da região e descobrir as pistas que nos levem ao Warp Point. - Naru se empolga com a sua própria idéia.   
  
- Grande Naru! - Entusiasma-se Kitsune.  
  
- Mew!Mew!Mew! - Apóia a pequena Tama-chan, enquanto ela toma um drinque por dentro do chapéu de Mutsumi.  
  
- Falou e disse. - Conclui Motoko.  
  
- E você, Keitarô, qual a sua opinião? - Entra na conversa Mutsumi, até então concentrada em terminar com sua fatia de torta.  
  
- Bem, eu pergunto se o dinheiro que temos será suficiente para tudo isto. - Questiona Keitarô.  
  
- Sem problemas, Keitarô. Depois que tomei banho, andei fazendo uns rolos, e após trocar os itens que achamos na casa do Tarsius e comprar as poções de cura que o doutor indicou, ainda nos sobrou mais de 600 GPs! - Exulta a esperta amiga de Naru.  
  
Neste momento, a tranqüilidade do local é interrompida por um grupo de homens uniformizados com expressões sérias no rosto, que entram silenciosamente na taverna, liderados por um oficial de carreira.   
  
Todos os homens trajavam armaduras de couro e portavam cada um, uma espada curta, uma adaga e um cassetete de madeira.   
  
O líder deles estava equipado com uma espada longa, uma adaga brilhantemente trabalhada e uma armadura de cota de malha que reluzia à luz das velas e lustres do local.  
  
Os homens começam a fazer perguntas e interrogar os aventureiros de mesa em mesa até que se aproximam do local aonde Keitarô e as garotas se encontram.  
  
- Boa noite, cidadãos, vocês são por acaso Keitarô, Naru, Motoko, Mutsumi e... e..? - Pergunta o oficial, visivelmente embaraçado ao ver uma tartaruga embaixo do chapéu da Mutsumi.  
  
- Esta é a Tama-chan, nossa mascote. Tama, por favor, cumprimente o homem. - Diz Mutsumi inocentemente.  
  
- Mew!   
  
- Meu nome é Eldrick, o condestável da região e gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas aos senhores. - Disse o líder dos homens armados num tom cortês, mas com autoridade.  
  
- B-boa noite. O que é um condestável? - Pergunta Keitarô ingenuamente.  
  
- Sou o responsável pela ordem e segurança de Smallville. Estou investigando sobre um ataque de monstros no centro da cidade e a morte do mago Tarsius. - Explica Eldrick.  
  
- M-mas, nós não somos assassinos! Aquele mago foi quem começou tudo! Protesta Naru de forma nervosa, quebrando o silêncio do local.  
  
- Nós lutamos apenas para nos defender. - Diz Motoko, procurando manter-se calma.  
  
- É e depois... - Tenta esclarecer Keitarô, mas este é interrompido por um gesto do condestável.  
  
- Não estou acusando ninguém por enquanto, apenas averiguando os fatos.  
  
- Em primeiro lugar, onde vocês estavam quando todos aqueles monstros começaram a atacar os cidadãos? Por pouco não acontece uma tragédia!.. - Exalta-se Naru, apontando o dedo para Eldrick.  
  
- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu, senhorita. Bem, queiram me acompanhar até a Casa da Guarda, por gentileza. - Disse rispidamente o oficial.  
  
- O quê? - Grita Naru, incrédula, ao ouvir o que parecia ser uma ordem de prisão.  
  
- (Tenha calma, Naru. Se nós ficarmos nervosos será pior.) - Cochicha Keitarô no seu ouvido.  
  
- Tudo bem, oficial, nós iremos junto com vocês. - Resigna-se Kitsune, tentando ganhar tempo. Ela sabe que o seu pó de carisma seria inútil neste momento devido ao fato de que havia muitas pessoas vendo a cena e o truque seria evidente.  
  
O desafortunado grupo acompanha os guardas até o austero prédio da Guarda de Smallville, que serve como posto militar, quartel e prisão.   
  
Sob escolta, Keitarô, Tama e as meninas entram na sala do oficial, que está alumiada por um lampião e três candeeiros cheios de velas.  
  
- Bem, eu e meus homens estávamos numa missão nas fazendas a Leste daqui caçando um bando de orcs. As Testemunhas que estavam na cidade ouviram uma explosão na casa do mago Finneas e viram alguns de vocês entrando nela. Quando chegamos à cidade, no final da tarde, vasculhamos tanto a casa de Tarsius como a de Finneas e encontramos nada mais além de ruínas e o corpo do ilusionista congelado. O que tem a dizer de tudo isto? - Diz Eldrick num tom calmo, mas olhando firmemente o grupo.  
  
- Bem, Oficial, nós não viemos aqui nesta vila por vontade própria. A gente estava tentando sair quando o tal do Finneas nos convenceu a entregar um pergaminho mágico para o Tarsius, argumentando que não podia ir pessoalmente, coisa tal! - Começa a falar Naru, tentando não gesticular muito, embora seu nervosismo fosse evidente.  
  
- Sim, continue.  
  
- Eu e o Keitarô, meu amigo, fomos até o local e ficamos presos pelo tal do Tarsius, achando que nós éramos inimigos dele. - Tenta responder Naru. Keitarô quase tem uma indigestão quando Naru se referiu a ele como "amigo", sentindo-se não correspondido.  
  
- E como apareceram as centopéias?  
  
- Eu e a Narusegawa tentamos fugir da mansão, só que acabamos entrando no covil das criaturas, que ficava numa espécie de laboratório. Elas iriam nos devorar e tentei no desespero detê-las jogando um preparado químico. - Tenta explicar Keitarô.  
  
- Só que este bobão errou e acertou a parede, explodindo-a! Depois elas escaparam pelo buraco aberto e foram em direção à cidade. - Conclui Naru com gestos dramáticos.  
  
- E qual o envolvimento de vocês três? - Disse o condestável se referindo a Motoko, Mutsumi e Kitsune.   
  
- A gente tinha acabado de chegar na vila quando ouvimos o pânico da multidão e o rugido dos monstros. Três aventureiros que tentaram deter as feras estavam feridos - um gravemente, e uma criancinha estava prestes a ser devorada pelas feras. Não podíamos evitar o confronto. - Toma a palavra Motoko, pesando bem cada frase.  
  
- Bem, temos várias testemunhas que apontaram o salvamento dos feridos e da menina, bem como o extermínio das criaturas. E o que me dizem a respeito da explosão da mansão do Sr. Finneas e o congelamento de Tarsius?  
  
- Quanto à explosão que houve primeiro foi da autoria de Tarsius! Este covarde foi acertar as contas com Finneas e ambos lutaram entre si. A gente foi lá para salvarmos nossas amigas das garras de Finneas e quando a gente chegou o safado aproveitou para fugir! - Esbraveja Naru só de se lembrar da cena.   
  
- Chuif... Fui eu... Fui eu!... A-aquele pobre homem... snif... Morreu por minha culpa! - Começa a chorar Mutsumi, sentindo-se culpada novamente.  
  
- Então foi você que matou Tarsius? - Eldrick fica surpreso ao reparar na aparente fragilidade da jovem de Okinawa e conhecendo a fama do poder do falecido mago.  
  
- Não! Não é bem isto que aconteceu! Nós fomos obrigados a lutar contra ele pois ele estava disposto a nos matar. Tarsius tentou atacar Motoko pelas costas com uma magia. - Explica Naru ao mesmo tempo em que tenta consolar Mutsumi.   
  
- A Mutsumi percebeu isto e tentou se defender com uma proteção. Só que ao invés de absorver a magia, acabou refletindo de volta para ele. - Responde Motoko.  
  
O oficial começa a pensar com as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse imerso em pensamentos profundos. Minutos angustiantes se passam e em seguida levanta-se da cadeira e diz:  
  
- Bem, talvez vocês não saibam de certos fatos, por serem forasteiros. Tanto Finneas como Tarsius eram cidadãos de prestígio, tendo apoios políticos entre os nobres da região. Era notório que ambos eram inimigos públicos, porém jamais fizeram nada fora da lei até hoje... - Tenta falar com voz pausada o oficial.  
  
- Diga isto aos três aventureiros que ficaram feridos por causa dos monstros e a criancinha que quase foi devorada! Estes açougueiros também quase mataram nossas amigas! - Exalta-se Naru.  
  
- Abaixe este tom de voz, senhorita, ou serei forçado a prendê-la por desacato à autoridade. - Disse Eldrick num tom de voz ríspido, irritado pela frase de Narusegawa.   
  
- Mas o fato de enganar inocentes, manter cárcere privado e criação de monstros não é considerado crime? - Pergunta Keitarô em tom mais cordato.  
  
- O primeiro fato depende de fazermos uma acareação confrontando a palavra de Finneas contra a de vocês. Em segundo lugar, o direito da pessoa usar meios de defesa mágicos para proteger uma propriedade particular não é crime, embora o finado Tarsius possa ser responsabilizado por abuso de poder, o que foi o caso. A terceira acusação de sua parte realmente procede, mas precisamos de provas materiais para comprovar que Tarsius estava envolvido na fabricação dos monstros perigosos...  
  
Subitamente, uma aglomeração popular se faz ouvir. Vários cidadãos e aventureiros, ao saberem que os heróis de Smallville foram levados pelas autoridades, fazem uma concentração em frente à casa da guarda e começam a gritar palavras de ordem e exigir a liberdade de seus heróis.  
  
Nervosos, uma parte da guarda fica em formação para proteger a entrada e um soldado entra na sala do oficial Eldrick para contar o que está acontecendo.  
  
- Heh... eu não esperava que o clamor popular fosse tão rápido... Tudo bem, soldado, irei falar aos populares. Com licença, volto num instante.  
  
O oficial se ausenta à sala para falar ao povo, deixando dois guardas vigiando os interrogados.   
  
Minutos tensos se passam. Keitarô e as garotas aguardam angustiosamente a chegada de Eldrickm, sob o olhar atento de dois guardas.  
  
- Que bela enrascada nos metemos. Acabamos passando de heróis para criminosos. E tudo porque aqueles dois magos sacanas eram influentes na cidade!... - Desabafa Naru, a ponto de chorar.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos o povo não pensa desta forma. - Tenta-se conformar Kitsune.  
  
- Pense bem, Kitsune. Se ocorrer um tumulto popular por nossa causa, será ainda pior! Se houver vítimas, seremos responsabilizados. Por nós sermos forasteiros, a nossa palavra não valerá muita coisa contra a do oficial. - Comenta Naru, aplicando os seus conhecimentos de Direito na situação atual em que se encontram.  
  
- E agora, Urashima, o que faremos? Se a Kaolla e as meninas ficarem desamparadas aqui... - Angustia-se Motoko com o absurdo da situação. Ela que nunca cometeu nenhuma infração na vida, na iminência de ser presa como arruaceira num vilarejo medieval!   
  
Sob esta emoção, a garota espadachim esquece o incidente com Keitarô antes e procura sentir nele aquele apoio moral de quando foi enfrentar sua irmã mais velha em Kioto. Kitsune malandramente percebe o fato, mas evita maliciar. O clima não estava propício para isto.  
  
- Eu acho que por enquanto, dependemos mais do que o oficial decidir do que nós mesmos. Naru, você que está estudando Direito, como vê a atuação do oficial Eldrick? - Responde Keitarô com raro bom senso.  
  
- Olha, não conheço como funcionam as leis deste mundo, mas na minha opinião, este homem está tentando seguir à risca o código legal que rege esta cidade... Do contrário teria nos torturado ou posto a gente no calabouço. Só espero que a manifestação lá fora seja a nosso favor e não contra. - Pondera Naru, concluindo que nervosismo e histeria não iriam adiantar nada.   
  
A porta se abre e o oficial Eldrick chega com seus guardas, visivelmente aliviado:  
  
- Bem, em primeiro lugar, devo avisá-los de que a população exigiu que vocês fossem soltos. Normalmente não levo em conta a exaltação popular e disse que vocês não estavam sendo presos, mas apenas interrogados e que seriam liberados mais tarde. O povo entendeu e se retirou para seus lares. - Conclui salomonicamente o condestável.  
  
- Verdade? Nós somos inocentes? Podemos ir para a casa? - Empolga-se Keitarô.  
  
- Não tão rápido. Preciso conversar um assunto de importância vital.  
  
- Assunto vital? - Indaga Naru.  
  
- Sim. Guardas, vocês podem se retirar, eu preciso conversar com estes jovens.  
  
Assim que os guardas saem da sala, Eldrick respira fundo e em seguida se dirige à sua escrivaninha. Keitarô, Tama e as meninas ficam todos inquietos, imaginando o teor da conversa.  
  
- Qual é o assunto que deseja nos conversar, oficial? - Pergunta Naru.   
  
- Calma, que chegaremos lá. Mas antes, precisam entender o que está acontecendo em nossa terra. - O oficial Eldrick faz uma pausa e começa a andar em círculos, gesticulando - Até meses atrás, Smallville era um centro comercial promissor, sendo ponto de partida de várias caravanas para os reinos vizinhos. A região era próspera e a guarda tinha que lidar com poucos incidentes. O máximo que ocorria aqui era um raro ataque dos orcs às fazendas do sul ou uma briga de bar.  
  
Fazendo uma breve pausa para beber água, Eldrick olha bem nos olhos do pessoal e diz:  
  
- Contudo, de três meses para cá, a situação ficou tensa demais. Os orcs começaram a ficar mais agressivos e eles estão atravessando a fronteira leste do nosso reino, Arkadia, com mais freqüência, atacando caravanas e saqueando as fazendas da região. Nesta semana, o conselho local de mercadores suspendeu todas as caravanas até segunda ordem, após três comboios com escolta armada terem desaparecido...  
  
- Não tem como colocar patrulhas para evitar que estes monstros atravessem a fronteira? - Pergunta Motoko.  
  
- Infelizmente, a nossa "fronteira" nada mais é do que dezenas de quilômetros de terras ermas, sem barreira natural, como um rio profundo ou uma cordilheira. Como nossos efetivos são limitados... - Suspira Eldrick.  
  
- Os orcs podem atacar em vários pontos simultaneamente e logo vocês não teriam forças suficientes para defender a cidade... - Conclui Motoko.  
  
- Exatamente, minha jovem. Vocês perceberam que possuo apenas vinte soldados fixos e trinta voluntários para patrulhar uma área de mais de 35 quilômetros de extensão... Os orcs normalmente são covardes e pouco armados, mas em grande número, podem se tornar uma ameaça real a nossa cidade.  
  
Agora as coisas estavam começando a ficar claras.  
  
- E quais seriam os outros problemas? - Pergunta Naru.  
  
- Smallville vem há décadas tentando se manter como uma cidade comercial livre. Nós devemos lealdade apenas ao nosso Rei. - Eldrick faz uma breve pausa procurando medir as palavras e continua - Por azar, ela fica no limite de dois baronatos locais. Ao norte estão as Terras do Barão Khazar, que é conhecido por sua crueldade e prepotência. E ao sul fica o domínio do Barão de Strongald, um tirano que sofre de mania de perseguição... - Eldrick aponta para um mapa na parede, mostrando a vizinhança de Smallville.  
  
- Mas isto tem a ver com o ataque dos orcs? - Pergunta Motoko, intrigada.  
  
- É bem provável que a recente agressão dos orcs pode estar sendo manipulada por um ou por ambos os barões como pretexto para anexar a cidade aos seus domínios. Só que não temos como provar isto. Os barões se julgam acima da lei comum.  
  
- Se isto for verdade, o que pode acontecer de pior? - Pergunta Kitsune.  
  
-Se Smalville for atacada e saqueada pelos orcs, os barões podem intervir na cidade alegando motivos de segurança e como um odeia o outro, um massacre pode ocorrer, completando nossa desgraça. - Eldrick abaixa a cabeça como se mostrasse estar impotente diante desta alternativa sinistra.  
  
- Não tem jeito de encontrar um acordo pacífico entre estes dois nobres? - Pergunta Keitarô.  
  
- Infelizmente, não. Ironicamente, o representante do barão de Khazar na cidade era o agora foragido Finneas e o de Strongald era o conhecido Tarsius. A fuga do primeiro e a morte do segundo vão dar mais motivos para os barões quererem a cabeça do conselho local.  
  
- E não dá para recrutar os mercenários que vem na região para reforçar a defesa da cidade? - Sugere Kitsune.  
  
- Não perceberam? A maioria dos mercenários está sendo contratada pelos nobres para engrossar seus exércitos particulares. Infelizmente a cidade tem poucos fundos para contratar uma milícia permanente, devido ao declínio da atividade comercial, o que resultou na queda brutal de impostos.  
  
- O senhor tem algum plano para evitar que aconteça esta tragédia e o fim da cidade? Pergunta Naru.  
  
Eldrick esboça um leve sorriso, satisfeito com a inteligência da jovem ruiva.   
  
Ele abre uma pasta que estava em cima da escrivaninha e mostra um pergaminho ricamente trabalhado com caracteres góticos escritos à bico de pena. Abaixo do citado papel estava o brasão de armas de Smalville.  
  
- Bem, em primeiro lugar, estou terminando de escrever uma carta solicitando o envio de reforços para o nosso Rei, que é uma pessoa séria e imparcial com relação às disputas dos barões. Só que ele naturalmente não irá mandar tropas aqui à toa, sem um bom motivo.  
  
- Qual é o seu interesse em nós, para encurtarmos a conversa? - Indaga Naru, imaginando a resposta a seguir.  
  
- Eu preciso de "voluntários" para descobrirem quem e o quê está por trás dos ataques orcs e - se possível - arranjarem provas de que eles estão preparando uma guerra. Com estas provas, podemos mandar um mensageiro com escolta à nossa capital de nossa província, Brightstone, que fica a 3 dias de viagem.  
  
- Você não está querendo dizer que...  
  
Eldrick se levanta da cadeira e abre os seus braços num largo sorriso, se dirigindo a todos:  
  
- Bem, vocês são as pessoas mais indicadas para esta missão. São de fora, não tem envolvimento com as facções locais e acima de tudo, são bons de briga, habilidosos, e confiáveis! Em resumo, gostei de vocês!   
  
- M-mas... - Tenta objetar Keitarô.  
  
- Desculpem-me pela rudeza no interrogatório, mas era necessário ter certeza dos fatos e de sua confiabilidade. Confesso que fiquei impressionado com a sua sinceridade.   
  
- Desculpe-me, seu Eldrick, mas a gente planejava ir embora daqui amanhã... Viemos parar no seu reino de bobeira e ficamos presos... Temos que achar um portal chamado Warp Point para podermos voltar para casa... - Tenta explicar Naru.  
  
- Sinto, mas caso recusem, terei que convocá-los compulsoriamente, na qualidade de condestável e membro do conselho da cidade. A situação atual é muito grave e infelizmente nesta cidade e nas redondezas não existe nenhum Warp Point. - Interrompe o magistrado.  
  
- E se nós recusarmos? - Objeta Kitsune já pensando em alguma maneira de sacanear aquele condestável chato e fugir o mais depressa desta cidade.  
  
- Serei obrigado a colocar uma gorda recompensa pela captura de vocês, caso banquem os espertinhos. - Conclui com um sorriso o oficial.   
  
Um arrepio de preocupação percorre a espinha dos improvisados aventureiros.  
  
- Por favor, não queremos sacanear ninguém, apenas ir embora para casa! - Implora Keitarô.  
  
- Entendo a situação, mas se vocês andarem por aí sem rumo, serão alvos fáceis para os orcs ou para os mercenários dos barões. Caso salvarem Smalville, não somente terão condições para efetuarem sua busca sem problemas como terão uma excelente recompensa.   
  
- Recompensa? - Pergunta Kitsune visivelmente interessada!  
  
- Como disse, não temos uma grande fortuna para financiar um exército, mas temos algum dinheiro e jóias que podem ser suficientes para um grupo entre seis a dez pessoas...  
  
- Dinheiro! Jóias? Oba! Nós... mmmmphhhhh... - Kitsune se empolga diante da possibilidade de ficar rica, mas Naru impede-a de falar, tampando a boca.  
  
- Não temos interesse em recompensa, mas sim na chance de encontrarmos o Warp Point. O senhor conhece algum? - Pergunta Naru, enquanto tenta manter Kitsune calada, conhecendo a sua ganância.  
  
- Não entendo muito de magia, mas acho somente magos muito poderosos podem ativar um portal destes... Talvez na capital da província, Brightstone... - Pensa Eldrick.  
  
- E onde poderemos achar um mago de alto nível? - Pergunta Naru.  
  
- O único mago poderoso que conheço que pode ajudá-los é o arquimago Kadghar, o conselheiro real de Brightstone. Mas ele é um homem muito ocupado e somente os atenderá se vocês estiverem em missão oficial, acompanhando meu mensageiro.  
  
- Bem, este era o assunto que o senhor tinha a tratar com a gente? É que nós não terminamos ainda nosso jantar e temos que pagar a conta... - Lembra uma preocupada Mutsumi.  
  
- Não seja por isto... Ainda é cedo. Bem, gostaria de saber a resposta de vocês. Se concordarem com a missão, colocarei à disposição de vocês um guia confiança, bem como equipamento, comida e armas adequadas, por nossa conta, sem falar num pequeno adiantamento financeiro...  
  
- Bem, seu Eldrick, nós aceitamos. Quando nos reuniremos? - Fala Naru em nome de todas as garotas.   
  
- Podem descansar e cuidar de seus afazeres. Amanhã, após o desjejum, encontrem-me neste local, às dez e meia. Combinado?   
  
Eldrick se despede dos recém-contratados aventureiros e deixa com o Keitarô uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para pagar a conta da taverna e da estalagem em nome do Conselho da cidade.  
  
Embora o veterano oficial fosse meio pomposo, detalhista e um pouco chato, ele sabia ser razoável e justo desde que o respeitassem.  
  
O jovem estudante da Toudai, Tama-chan e as garotas voltam à taverna, ocupando os seus lugares na mesa antes da entrada de Eldrick e dos guardas.   
  
Excepcionalmente, ninguém havia retirado, provado dos pratos ou mesmo usado as cadeiras, enquanto o grupo estava sendo interrogado. Contudo, a comida já havia esfriado.  
  
O garçom percebe a chegada do grupo e Keitarô aproveita para pagar a conta.   
  
- Com licença, meus jovens, querem que eu esquente a comida ou traga algo para beber, por conta da casa? - O obeso atendente estava bem mais atencioso e simpático depois que Keitarô e sua turma provaram serem honestos e não apenas um bando de caloteiros.  
  
Keitarô olha para as garotas e todas elas recusam, através de olhares, mostrando que comeram o suficiente.   
  
- Não, obrigado. Só peço que traga duas garrafas de água fresca e uma marmita contendo uma porção de batata frita e bife ao molho, conforme o combinado. - Responde ele, se lembrando do pedido que Kaolla fizera antes deles saírem para jantar.  
  
O garçom se retira e o grupo aproveita para trocar as impressões daquela noite nada comum.   
  
- Era só o que faltava! Logo agora que a gente estava para sair daqui, vem este tal do Eldrick e nos "convence" a fazer uma missão suicida nas terras daqueles bichos verdes! - Esbraveja Kitsune.  
  
- Bem, a gente não tem muita escolha... Nossa única chance é fazer esta missão o mais rápido possível e depois irmos para Brightstone, tentarmos falar com o tal do Kadghar... - Pondera Naru.  
  
- Mas, e por que não a gente enrolar o cara e irmos diretamente em segredo para esta cidade? - Questiona Kitsune insistindo na sua tese.  
  
- Hmmm... Acho que não daria certo, Kitsune. Lembra que o Eldrick disse que a gente iria precisar de um guia experiente? Não conhecemos direito o terreno e é bem provável que estes caminhos estejam infestados de monstros... - Pondera Motoko.  
  
- Falando nisto, o que são os orcs? Indaga Keitarô, que ironicamente ainda não tinha visto ou lutado com um deles, junto com Naru.  
  
- Bem, os orcs são uns humanóides monstruosos. A sua aparência é um misto de buldogue, gorila e porco... A gente derrotou um bando deles antes de chegarmos nesta cidade. - Responde Motoko.  
  
- Sem falar que são verdes e cheiram muito mal... ugh... - Comenta Kitsune com uma careta de repugnância.  
  
- Naru-san, o que faremos amanhã? - Pergunta Mutsumi, como sempre, um pouco fora do contexto.  
  
- Bem, vamos ter que acordar as meninas e explicar a elas o que aconteceu hoje. Depois vamos tomar nosso desjejum aqui e conversarmos com o tal do Eldrick. Quem me dera se as coisas fossem fáceis... - Suspira a ruiva, imaginando se encontraria com um cara ainda mais meticuloso e chato do que aquele oficial.  
  
- Bem, o importante é que escapamos de ficarmos presas na cadeia nesta noite... - Conclui Mutsumi.  
  
- Mew, mew,mew!  
  
- Concordo, Mutsumi, mas isto não refresca muito nossa situação. Se Eldrick estiver certo, teremos que enfrentar não somente os orcs como os mercenários dos dois barões briguentos e quem sabe o Finneas. - Objeta Motoko, sendo realista como sempre.  
  
- Ah, nem me diga o nome deste tratante! Se nós encontramos de novo com ele, prometo que eu darei um soco bem caprichado nas fuças daquele salafrário! - Naru fica brava somente de pensar naquele mago de fala fácil e venenosa.   
  
Neste momento o garçom retorna, trazendo duas garrafas de água potável fresca e uma marmita de comida, cuidadosamente embrulhada, entregando-a nas mãos de Naru.  
  
- Bem, pessoal, acho que por hoje, chega. Vamos descansar e amanhã teremos que enfrentar um novo dia.  
  
- Falou e disse, Naru!  
  
O grupo se levanta e todos resolvem voltar para a estalagem. O trajeto de volta foi relativamente rápido e sem incidentes.   
  
Embora tivesse economizado o dinheiro para pagar a janta e o pernoite, Kitsune estava visivelmente frustrada pelo fato de que cumprir aquela missão doida não iria ser tão fácil assim.   
  
Se o idiota do Eldrick não tivesse aparecido, ela iria arranjar um jeito de gastar boa parte do dinheiro em roupas, jóias, perfumes e quem sabe, arranjar um jeito de levar as compras para o mundo real...  
  
Mutsumi, embora estivesse ainda sentida pelo fato de ter sido envolvida na morte de Tarsius, estava mais conformada e com um pouco de sorte, aquela ferida da alma iria se cicatrizar.  
  
Motoko estava com sentimentos conflitantes em sua alma.   
  
De um lado, estava exultante por ter recuperado parcialmente sua capacidade de combate e ter provado ser digna diante de oponentes de respeito.   
  
De outro, sentia-se confusa e terrivelmente sozinha num mundo virtual que não conseguia entender e que lhe causava náuseas.   
  
Ela queria de alguma forma se abrir com Keitarô e desabafar alguma coisa, mas a proximidade deste com a Naru era um empecilho visível.  
  
A impaciência inicial em sair do mundo de Fantasy havia desaparecido em parte dentro de Narusegawa. Todos os perigos passados nas últimas horas e a sensação de medo haviam se apagado quando ela encontrou com seus amigos.   
  
Certo que o fato de Tarsius ter ferido Sarah, Shinobu e Kaolla, havia deixado Narusegawa e os outros chocados.   
  
Só que Naru estava um pouco mais confiante em suas novas habilidades e ela sentia-se contente pelo fato de Keitarô ter mostrado um novo lado durante a luta contra o maligno ilusionista.   
  
Diferente do estudante medroso e sem autoconfiança do passado, Keitarô havia demonstrado muita coragem, arriscando-se a si mesmo para tentar salvar as meninas em pelo menos duas ocasiões.  
  
Isto a deixava mais confiante e menos preocupada com o futuro.   
  
Para Naru, não seria tanto uma questão de QUANDO, mas sim de COMO ela e os outros iriam sair do mundo virtual e de como as experiências vividas nesta aventura iriam influenciar no futuro deles, especialmente da pessoa que ela mais amava no momento.  
  
Keitarô mantinha se aparentemente calmo, mas o seu interior era uma fornalha de impressões e sentimentos conflitantes.   
  
Seu maior desejo era ainda de encontrar um tempo para se abrir com Narusegawa, mas tudo conspirava contra ele.   
  
Ele sabia que amava dela, mas desejava sentir o mesmo vindo da jovem de cabelos ruivos compridos.  
  
Se por um lado, a chegada do pessoal da pensão para resgatá-los ajudou a manter a Naru mais calma, por outro isto significava menos chance de ter a privacidade necessária para conversar com a ruiva.   
  
Ainda mais com a fofoqueira da Kitsune e a intromissão constante da Kaolla.   
  
Embora ele não pensasse em algo mais profundo do que amizade, Keitarô já desconfiava que os sentimentos de Shinobu e mesmo os da Motoko com relação a ele estavam bem mais evoluídos, sem falar no fato de que Mutsumi ainda gostava dele.  
  
Só que tudo isto tornava-se secundário diante do seu desafio imediato: Como lidar com a jovem loira Yuri, que seria sua companheira de quarto naquela noite... 


	16. Uma Noite Alucinante

CAPÍTULO 16:  
  
UMA NOITE ALUCINANTE.  
  
Keitarô teria que se preocupar não com a evolução dos seus sentimentos com relação à Narusegawa ou das outras meninas da pensão Hinata naquela noite, mas sim com um problema mais imediato.   
  
Um problema de 22 anos, com cabelos loiros, sorriso encantador, corpo sensual e um olhar entre inocente e misterioso.  
  
Nesta noite ele teria que repartir o quarto com aquela misteriosa garota loira de cabelos curtos chamada Yuri.   
  
Embora parte dele sentisse atraída pela beleza inata e pela personalidade forte da aventureira misteriosa, um pedaço de sua alma sentia receio - até medo - da forma como Yuri se relacionava com os homens em geral e com ele em particular.  
  
Sua única esperança era a de que Narusegawa ou qualquer uma das garotas não fosse no seu quarto naquela noite e no começo da manhã seguinte. E que a misteriosa aventureira fosse embora, para sempre.  
  
Só que por outro lado, seu coração sentia-se apertado ao imaginar a possibilidade de nunca mais ver ou falar com a misteriosa garota. Ela o tinha tratado muito bem e até feito um elogio indireto, apesar de seu estilo desinibido o intimidar, às vezes.  
  
Com este pensamento, ele se dirigiu para o seu quarto.  
  
- Puxa, pensei que você não fosse sair da Casa da Guarda... Estava ficando preocupada com você. Se demorasse mais, iria dar um jeito de invadir aquele quartel e libertar vocês.  
  
-   
  
Yuri estava vestida apenas com um roupão de banho - sem nada por dentro - e estava terminando de pentear seus cabelos.  
  
- B-bem... Tivemos alguns problemas, mas está tudo resolvido... Como você soube? - Pergunta Keitarô morrendo de medo ao ver o perfil dos seios proeminentes da loira, se destacando no blusão.  
  
- Fácil. Quando vi o chato do Eldrick e seus guardas abordando vocês, imaginei que não seria para conversar amenidades. E depois acompanhei do lado de fora, a manifestação do povo pedindo a liberdade de você e de seu grupo.  
  
- A-ainda bem que no f-final deu tudo c-certo... - Keitarô fica com o rosto corado ao ver as coxas bem delineadas da moça.  
  
- Ué, meu rapaz? Está um pouco nervoso? - Yuri percebera o embaraço evidente de Keitarô olhando suas pernas e parecia se divertir com a cara dele.  
  
- N-Não, não é isto... Yuri, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- Claro que pode.  
  
- De onde você vem e o que veio fazer em Smallville?  
  
- Engraçado, eu iria fazer esta mesma pergunta a você, Keitarô. Eu te responderei se você prometer que responderá a minha pergunta.  
  
- T-tudo bem...  
  
- De acordo. Como você percebeu antes, sou americana e moro em L.A... - Sorri a loira mostrando seus dentes alvos e perfeitos.  
  
- L.A.? Não conheço...  
  
- Los Angeles, meu amigo.  
  
- Ahh... Certo. Continue. - Keitarô se envergonha da sua pergunta e abaixa a cabeça.   
  
- Apesar de ter nascido numa família de posses, gosto muito de aventura e de novidades, tanto na vida real como na virtual...   
  
- Aventuras? - Keitarô fica curioso.  
  
- E estou aqui em busca de excitação e perigo. Amanhã vou ter que conversar com um empregador e dependendo do rumo da conversa, verei se consigo aqui um serviço ou não.  
  
- Que tipo de serviço é este?  
  
- Hmmm... Como direi? Algo no ramo de "como conseguir informações dos outros sem fazer muito barulho". Serviços de mercenária, guarda-costas ou coisas do gênero são muito triviais para meu gosto. - Sorri a jovem loira, olhando nos olhos de seu interlocutor.  
  
- V-você é uma agente secreta, espiã, ou algo do tipo?  
  
- Se eu te responder que sim, estaria negando o que sou. E se responder que não, passaria por mentirosa. Em todo o caso, já falei. Agora é sua vez, meu querido.  
  
Keitarô limpa a garganta e após uma breve pausa, começa a falar:  
  
- B-bem, como disse, meu nome é Keitarô e sou estudante da Universidade de Tóquio... Moro atualmente no distrito de Hinata, na região metropolitana de Tóquio, na hospedaria de minha avó, do qual sou gerente...  
  
- Hospedaria? Vocês recebem todo tipo de gente ou este lugar é reservado para apenas um dos sexos? - Entusiasma-se a loira.  
  
- Bem... Na verdade... A Hospedaria Hinata atualmente é um dormitório feminino... - Neste momento o rosto de Keitarô estava ardendo de vergonha.   
  
- Você é um rapaz de sorte! Um homem no meio de tantas garotas!... - Ri a loira imaginando se o seu parceiro de quarto não teria tentado seduzir as hóspedes...   
  
- Não, não é isto que você está pensando, Yuri! - A Face de Keitarô fica ardendo de vergonha.  
  
- Eheheh. Fica frio, querido. Não disse nada demais, apenas que você é um cara de sorte...  
  
- Bem, para quem antes nunca namorou na vida... Pode até ser... - Conclui o jovem Urashima com um suspiro de decepção ao lembrar dos vários anos em que ficou sem uma namorada sequer.  
  
Yuri faz uma expressão séria e pensativa e olhando no fundo dos olhos de Keitarô, pergunta em um tom de voz quase sussurrante:  
  
  
  
- Você disse que estuda na Universidade de Tóquio... É a Toudai?  
  
- É, é isto mesmo.  
  
- Por acaso pretende tornar-se membro do governo, jurista ou economista famoso?  
  
- Não! Não é bem isto... Acabei passando no vestibular, só que fiquei todo o primeiro semestre sem assistir às aulas devido a um acidente na perna.  
  
- Que pena... Sinto pelo seu acidente...  
  
- E-eu tive que trancar a matrícula e estou pensando ver se me transfiro para o curso de Arqueologia...  
  
- Arqueologia? Gosta de procurar artefatos raros, civilizações perdidas e tesouros ocultos?  
  
- Mais ou menos... - Keitarô fica imaginando se estaria passando por tonto ou idiota diante da jovem americana.   
  
- É por este motivo que você veio parar neste mundo? Ouvi dizer que existem itens mágicos poderosos...  
  
- Não, Yuri. Na realidade, viemos parar aqui por acaso... Eu e a Naru acabamos nos perdendo e estamos tentando sair daqui...  
  
- A Naru é aquela garota ruiva de cabelo comprido? É sua namorada?  
  
Ante a pergunta feita pela loira, Keitarô sente o sangue subir no seu rosto, tornando-o semelhante a um pimentão humano.  
  
- Sim! Não! Não!... Na realidade, a Narusegawa e eu somos apenas amigos, eu... - Neste instante ele fica totalmente confuso sem saber direito se esconde ou fala a verdade.  
  
- Ahahah! Conta outra, Keitarô. Só pelo seu olhar dá para perceber que você gosta muito dela!...  
  
- Não, não é isto!... Bem, na realidade, gosto mesmo da Naru. Só que nunca descobri o que ela sente por mim...  
  
Neste momento Keitarô abaixa a cabeça com uma expressão de tristeza e incerteza. Yuri queria fazer mais algumas perguntas a respeito da ruiva, porém percebe o sentimento de seu interlocutor e decide mudar de conversa.  
  
- E quem é a garota sorridente de cabelos negros compridos e que segura uma tartaruguinha?  
  
- Seu nome é Mutsumi Otohime. Ela... tem um ano a mais do que eu. Nós estudamos e fizemos o vestibular junto com a Narusegawa. Ela também é nossa amiga de infância e...  
  
- Desculpe te contrariar, meu caro, mas também acho que esta Mutsumi deve gostar muito de você.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Se o brilho que eu vi no olhar dela dissesse o quanto gosta de ti, você ficaria cego.   
  
- Será? - Indaga Keitarô evidenciando sua falta de sutileza para certos fatos óbvios, em contraste com sua compreensão para com os sentimentos dos outros.  
  
- E aquela garota de rosto sério e que vive com uma espada na mão?  
  
- Bem... Ela se chama Motoko Aoyama. E é uma das residentes da hospedaria. Cursa o terceiro colegial...  
  
- Ela parece ser bastante orgulhosa e pouco emotiva, só que acho que algo no seu olhar a trai... Ela nunca sentiu algo de especial para você, meu amigo?  
  
Keitarô fica evidentemente embaraçado, pensando nos acontecimentos dos meses anteriores, especialmente a crise pela qual Motoko passou junto com a sua irmã e a posterior e a viagem a Kioto.   
  
Esta tal de Yuri seria uma vidente?  
  
- O que está pensando, Yuri? A Motoko no passado vivia tentando me fatiar por causa de uns mal-entendidos... Ela...  
  
- Ela parece não demonstrar nada, mas é uma garota carente e frágil que tenta compensar sua carência emocional e afetiva no treino com armas, certo?  
  
- Bem... O que você disse parece ser verdade... - Admite relutantemente o jovem.   
  
- A moça de cabelos castanhos curtos e cara de raposa mora também com vocês ou é apenas uma amiga? - Continua Yuri, demonstrando que mesmo casualmente ela era ótima observadora.  
  
- Ah, a Kitsune? Seu nome verdadeiro é Mitsune Konno, mas a gente chama-a de Kitsune. Ela também é moradora da pensão...  
  
- E ela nunca deu em cima de você?  
  
- Como assim? Isto é uma pergunta que se faça? - Tenta protestar Keitarô.   
  
- Ahahah, eu vejo que você tem muito a aprender sobre as mulheres, Keitarô. Só pela cara de sua amiga, digo que se pudesse, ela teria passado a perna na tal da Naru.  
  
- Não diga uma coisa destas! Tenta desconversar Keitarô, só que sem muita convicção.   
  
De fato, nos últimos tempos Kitsune tem se mostrado bem desinibida desde que ele passou na Toudai. Ele se lembra da última vez em que a garota de olhos de raposa tentou seduzi-lo usando o uniforme de ginásio da Naru.  
  
- Todas aquelas garotas que estavam com você são hóspedes do estabelecimento que você dirige?  
  
- Bem... Quase todas. Conheci a Mutsumi numa viagem ao sul do Japão. Depois ela veio para Tóquio tentar o vestibular novamente e acabou arranjando serviço na casa de chá de minha tia Haruka. A Mutsumi mora junto com ela...  
  
- Para quem diz nunca ter namorado na vida, até que você tem sorte estar cercado por tantas garotas lindas, sem falar naquelas lindas mocinhas que vocês estavam amparando... - Sorri Yuri.  
  
- O quê? Como você sabia da Su, Shinobu e Sarah? - Keitarô fica incrédulo. Aquilo já era demais!  
  
- Ué, eu vi vocês carregando elas desacordadas no braço quando cheguei nesta cidade. - Desculpa-se Yuri.   
  
- Yuri, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? - Agora seria a sua vez de apertar a loira com perguntas embaraçosas.   
  
- Com todo o prazer.  
  
- Você tem namorado?  
  
- No momento, não. Mas já namorei bastante, de sério mesmo, foram cinco ou seis... Fora as paqueras que não deram certo ou foram muito curtas.  
  
- Cinco ou seis? Puxa, até que namorou bastante... - Keitarô fica admirado pensando se ela não seria um clone da Kitsune.   
  
- Nem tanto. Muitas de minhas amigas tiveram o dobro de namorados que eu. E olha que comecei namorar um pouco tarde, por volta dos quinze anos.  
  
Keitarô tem vontade de continuar a conversa, só que percebe que em termos de assuntos amorosos, sua "experiência" o põe em séria desvantagem perante a Yuri. Antes que o papo enverede pelos tortuosos assuntos ligados ao sexo, ele decide mudar de tática.  
  
- Yuri, foi bom conversarmos, mas acho que está ficando tarde, e amanhã eu terei que voltar para conversar com o Eldrick, a respeito de uma missão...  
  
- Como quiser, Keitarô, foi um prazer conversar com você. Faz meses que não conhecia alguém tão... Interessante. Bem, agora só temos que resolver um problema prático.  
  
- Que problema?  
  
- Aonde iremos dormir.  
  
- ???  
  
Keitarô olha para o quarto e percebe que não existem camas no aposento, apenas uma espécie de esteira, dois travesseiros jogados num canto e alguns cobertores com alguns remendos.  
  
A esteira de dormir parecia meio estragada e dormir diretamente nela seria um belo convite para muito desconforto e dores musculares na manhã seguinte.   
  
Usando de alguma improvisação, Yuri e Keitarô decidem cobrir a esteira com os cobertores, assegurando um mínimo de condições de conforto.   
  
Após a arrumação, infortunadamente - Para o Keitarô - havia sobrado apenas um cobertor, embora este fosse grande demais para uma pessoa.  
  
- Yuri, eu acho melhor você ficar com o cobertor. Deixe-me que eu me viro esta noite... - Disse o rapaz ao pensar na estranha circunstância que se delineava e na incrível semelhança deste acontecimento com o ocorrido entre ele e a Naru naquela hospedagem na viagem a Osaka, meses atrás.  
  
- Você por acaso tem vocação para faquir ou asceta? Deixa de frescuras, e vamos deitar na esteira. Qual é o problema? - Pergunta Yuri, já praticamente pronta para deitar no colchão improvisado.  
  
- Mas... Mas...  
  
- Mas o quê, Sr. Keitarô?  
  
- Não fica direito um homem e uma mulher dormir juntos no mesmo quarto e no mesmo cobertor! O que os outros vão achar?  
  
- Os outros só vão achar alguma coisa se você sair correndo falando isto. Anda logo, não seja tão tímido assim... - Yuri faz um gesto convidativo.  
  
- Mas, Yuri, eu acho sacanagem demais de minha parte... Eu...  
  
- Sacanagem o quê? De você sentir o que todo homem sente? Olha, Keitarô, se concordei em repartir este quarto por esta noite juntos é porque fui com a sua cara. Do contrário já teria mudado de quarto. Você nunca dormiu com uma garota antes no mesmo quarto?  
  
- Não! S-sim..., Mas nunca rolou nada entre a gente... É que foi um acidente!  
  
- Entendo... Olha, talvez você esteja pensando que seja muito liberal ou até sacana, mas se você está se sentindo assim, vou respeitar sua vontade.   
  
- Yuri... eu...  
  
- Mas peço que não vá dormir em pé ou na cadeira. Vai fazer muito frio nesta madrugada e você pode ficar com dores pelo corpo todo se fizer esta bobagem.  
  
Yuri se aproxima de Keitarô e antes que ele diga algo, faz um ligeiro cafuné na cabeça. Depois sorri para ele com um tom de graça mesclada com compreensão.   
  
Sentindo-se menos intimidado, Keitarô resolve preparar-se para dormir.  
  
Era pouco mais de onze e meia da noite quando os dois aventureiros desligam as luzes.   
  
Yuri pega facilmente no sono, vestida com o seu roupão.   
  
No canto, a jovem aventureira havia deixado uma besta leve, uma alijava com vários virotes, cinco adagas de arremesso, um nunchaku e uma espada curta. Equipamento inconvencional mesmo para um aventureiro de RPG, mas altamente eficaz.  
  
Keitarô tenta fazer o mesmo, mas as emoções do dia e a estranha circunstância de estar dormindo junto com uma garota recém-conhecida e - ainda por cima - linda, impediam-no de repousar.  
  
Sua cabeça era um emaranhado de emoções conflitantes.   
  
De um lado, estava contente por rever a turma e todos estarem bem. Do outro, ele estava inseguro quanto à natureza da missão ordenada por Eldrick e das chances deles escaparem deste mundo virtual.   
  
Da mesma forma, estava contente por ter conhecido uma linda garota que o respeitava como homem e não como um bananão, mas por outro, estava com um receio íntimo de que nunca mais iria encontrá-la no amanhecer de um novo dia.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram, quando finalmente o rapaz consegue relaxar e cochilar por alguns minutos.   
  
Contudo, o brilho do luar que atravessa a rústica janela - sem cortinas - o incomoda e Keitarô vira o seu rosto para o lado.   
  
Sob o encanto da lua, o rosto de Yuri - completamente adormecida - parece angelical, diáfano.  
  
- Como ela é bonita... Admira o jovem, ao perceber a harmonia dos traços do rosto, seus cabelos cacheados, a pele perfeita, os lábios bem delineados e os dentes impecáveis.   
  
- Hmmmf... Kei... Ta... rô... Suspira a jovem loira, voltando o seu rosto para o lado em que Urashima estava.  
  
- (Não! Não é possível! Isto não pode estar acontecendo!) Arrepia-se o jovem oriental ao perceber que Yuri estava falando o seu nome durante o sono.   
  
Keitarô se lembra daquele episódio embaraçoso no qual ele e Narusegawa tiveram que dormir juntos no mesmo quarto num hotel em Osaka - para onde tinham viajado quando fracassaram no vestibular de 1999.   
  
Naquela ocasião, os dois se hospedaram no mesmo local e a dona do hotel confundiu-os com noivos, já que ambos deram o mesmo endereço.   
  
Não foi possível pegar aposentos separados - devido a chegada de uma comitiva de visitantes na última hora, que lotou o hotel - e como resultado, os dois tiveram que compartilhar o mesmo quarto numa época em que ambos estavam meio brigados devido a uma discussão boba que tiveram logo quando souberam do resultado do vestibular.  
  
Naquela noite Keitarô teve que manter seu autocontrole no máximo para evitar que ele cedesse às tentações de sua carne.   
  
Narusegawa usava naquela noite memorável um pijama curtíssimo e estava sem sutiã. E durante o sono ela se remexia, tendo agarrado o pescoço de Keitarô.  
  
Esforçando se ao máximo para girar o seu corpo para o lado oposto sem chamar a atenção, Keitarô tenta desviar o seu olhar. Os segundos parecem uma eternidade e ele finalmente volta à extremidade da esteira.  
  
Contudo, a sua curiosidade fala mais alta e ele dá uma olhadinha rápida. Para seu infortúnio, Keitarô percebe que puxou em demasia o cobertor e deixou Yuri parcialmente descoberta.   
  
A visão que ele teve era atordoante: As suas coxas e pernas estavam bem à mostra e o roupão que ela usava estava desarranjado, denunciando evidentemente que Yuri estava sem o sutiã.   
  
- Kei... Ta... rô... Suspira novamente a jovem loira, voltando o seu rosto para o lado em que o objeto de seu sonho estava.  
  
- (Não! De novo, não! Ela não pode estar sonhando! Ainda mais comigo!) - O coração de Urashima estava batendo apressadamente e ele estava à beira do pânico.  
  
- Keitarô... Não me deixe... Sozinha... Balbuciava Yuri perdida em seus devaneios.   
  
A esta altura, Keitarô estava totalmente perdido.   
  
Parte dele queria entrar em pânico, gritar, sair e fugir daquele quarto.   
  
Se Naru ou qualquer uma das meninas presenciasse aquela cena, ele perderia a confiança delas para sempre, além de correr o risco de ser linchado vivo.  
  
Contudo, a outra parte de sua personalidade estava em estado de total desvario hormonal.   
  
Criando um pouco de coragem e deixando o seu lado instintivo aflorar - o que há tempos não acontecia - Keitarô se aproxima sem fazer barulho e passa a mão nos cabelos loiros de Yuri, com mais ternura do que desejo.  
  
Embora curtos para o seu gosto - ele adorava garotas com cabelos compridos - ele acaba gostando da textura macia e da cor dos mesmos.  
  
Ela suspira profundamente como resposta, como se estivesse aprovando.  
  
Em seguida, ele tenta delicadamente ajeitar a parte de cima do roupão da garota, mas Yuri se vira bruscamente e o resultado é que todo o seio esquerdo fica à mostra.   
  
Por muito pouco Keitarô não espirra sangue do nariz ao ver aquele seio com forma de pêra, com auréola bem delineada e mamilo carnudo.   
  
Embora Yuri não ganhasse do volume dos seios da Kitsune ou da Mutsumi, ela vencia as duas nos itens firmeza e maciez.  
  
A muito custo, Keitarô consegue ajeitar o roupão de Yuri sem que ela perceba, mas a angústia que ele sentira ao ver aquela "obra prima" era tão grande que já estava com todo seu corpo ardendo.   
  
Com um misto de desejo e sentimento de culpa, ele toca os seios de Yuri com a ponta dos dedos e sente o corpo dela estremecer em resposta.  
  
Sem saber direito no que está pensando, Keitarô aproxima seus lábios e beija os da Yuri.   
  
Embora o gesto em si fosse rápido, demorou quase uma eternidade para ser concretizado.   
  
Enquanto o toque fosse leve, delicado, quase respeitoso, ele sente o hálito fresco e gélido da respiração da garota.  
  
Com a mão esquerda Keitarô toca de leve nas coxas nuas de Yuri, deslizando sobre elas com o dedo mindinho, enquanto com a direita ele toca no seu corpo e vai apalpando até reparar que ele próprio estava excitado.  
  
Em instantes, o rapaz tímido e acanhado está abraçando a cintura de Yuri e beijando sua boca, suas faces e seu pescoço.   
  
Enquanto homem, a vida sexual do jovem universitário da Toudai era pouco mais do que um zero à esquerda.   
  
Algumas idas ocasionais ao banheiro devidamente acompanhado de sua coleção privada de revistas de sacanagem (que a Kaolla descobriu certa vez, causando um grande transtorno a ele) e raros devaneios, aonde ele sonhava com a Narusegawa ou Mutsumi em trajes sumários.   
  
Afora isto, Keitarô nunca teve oportunidade para ter qualquer contato físico de forma voluntária, exceto nos incidentes nos quais se envolvia e que quase sempre terminavam com um soco ou um chute da Narusegawa, ou uma espadada da Motoko ou coisas ainda piores.  
  
Embora tivesse sido sublimado pela ânsia de passar na Toudai e durante o período em que ficara com uma perna fraturada, esta era a primeira vez em que seu desejo voltava com força total, provando que ele era muito mais do que um verme assexuado.  
  
- "Não. Não posso mais continuar! É sacanagem demais o que estou fazendo. Não posso me aproveitar da carência de uma garota, sem falar no meu relacionamento com a Narusegawa e as meninas... Por quê? Que espécie de besta eu sou?" - Pensa quase falando em voz baixa Keitarô assustado com suas reações.   
  
A única vez que chegara muito perto de fazer isto era naquela noite em Osaka com a Naru e ainda por cima sob o efeito de todas aquelas comidas afrodisíacas que havia comido.   
  
Keitarô deixa escapar uma lágrima de tristeza e gentilmente afaga o cabelo de Yuri com delicadeza, mas sem qualquer conotação sensual.   
  
Ele decide por conta própria renunciar a qualquer aventura mais ousada naquela noite.   
  
Só que neste momento, Yuri, ainda sob o efeito do seu sonho, estende o seu braço direito e tenta agarrar Keitarô - que havia voltado ao seu lugar - balbuciando palavras desconexas.   
  
Keitarô tenta recuar, mas a mão dela ainda toca em seu peito, arrepiando-o por completo.  
  
- Yuri... Ele murmura com grande dificuldade, com o seu rosto angustiado em sentimentos intraduzíveis. Crucificado entre o sentimento que tem por Narusegawa - nebuloso, conflitante, quase masoquista - e uma atração súbita por alguém que mal conhecia.  
  
- Keitarô... Yuri neste momento abre os olhos e nota a fisionomia de dor e incerteza do seu parceiro.  
  
Sem dizer mais palavra, ela gentilmente afaga lhe os cabelos e o abraça, aproximando os seus lábios aos dele. Keitarô não resiste.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	17. A Crise de Keitarô

Capítulo 17  
  
A CRISE DE KEITARÔ.  
  
Era pouco mais de Seis Horas da manhã quando Keitarô subitamente desperta.   
  
Embora ele estivesse acostumado a acordar mais cedo devido ao seu papel de "kanrinin" da Pensão Hinata, ele sentira que deixou a hora atrasar, talvez devido ao esgotamento físico.  
  
Ainda atordoado e incapaz de distinguir nitidamente o sonho da realidade, ele abre os olhos e nota que somente ele está no quarto. E pior, está somente com a sua roupa de baixo. A calça e a camisa estavam colocadas ao lado da esteira de dormir.  
  
- Yuri... Ele murmura, sentindo um vazio cortante que falava por mil palavras e descrições.  
  
Em vão, ele tenta encontrar sinais da presença dela no quarto. A loira já havia saído, tendo recolhido seus pertences e armas.   
  
Numa atitude emocional, Keitarô pega o cobertor e o cheira, sentindo o aroma do perfume que ela usava.  
  
Em seguida, ele tenta descobrir se aquilo que ocorreu entre ambos tinha sido sonho ou foi real. Após um rápido exame, nota que o seu desejo havia sido aplacado, ao menos por enquanto.   
  
Uma mancha discreta no cobertor era prova mais do que suficiente de que ALGO havia ocorrido entre os dois.  
  
Keitarô estava simplesmente pasmo e estarrecido. Será que durante a madrugada eles fizeram amor?   
  
Ele não se lembrava de mais nada do que aconteceu após Yuri ter abraçado e beijado ele, a não ser por uma estranha sensação vertiginosa, seguida pelo cansaço e pelo sono.   
  
Quanto tempo teria transcorrido? Segundos? Minutos? Horas?  
  
Antes que fique desesperado, o estudante da Toudai descobre um bilhete dobrado em cima da mesa.   
  
Ele pensa em lê-lo, só que seu pensamento é bruscamente interrompido pelo bater da porta. Instintivamente, ele esconde o bilhete comprometedor.  
  
- Keitarô sempai, você já acordou? - Uma voz delicada e tímida se faz ouvir.  
  
- Sim, quem é? - Responde Keitarô meio assustado, tentando colocar a sua calça o mais rápido possível. Ele sabia de quem se tratava.   
  
- Sou eu, a Shinobu. Vim avisar que o café da manhã está pronto.  
  
- Ah, está tudo bem. Estou terminando me de aprontar e daqui a um minuto irei me juntar a vocês. E como estão Kaolla e Sarah?  
  
- Já estão recuperadas, assim como eu. Mal pularam da cama e as duas devoraram a marmita que Motoko-chan trouxe para elas.  
  
Keitarô tenta trocar com rapidez, só que antes de colocar a camisa, a porta do seu quarto vem abaixo.  
  
- Oiêêê, Agente Keitarô. Venha logo ou iremos comer todo o café da manhã! - Grita a jovem de pele escura com seu entusiasmo.  
  
- Good Morning, Keitarô! How are You? - Acompanha a sua amiguinha loira de gênio forte.  
  
Sarah e Su irrompem com o seu habitual entusiasmo, uma chutando a cabeça do infeliz Keitarô e outra golpeando com um artefato antigo.   
  
O azarado rapaz é nocauteado e cai no chão com dois novos galos na cabeça.  
  
- Su-Chan! Sarah-Chan! Tenham modos! - Tenta protestar Shinobu inutilmente contra a traquinagem da dupla, que tira sarro de sua vítima.  
  
Keitarô tenta-se levantar, ainda meio tonto, só que antes que consiga vestir a camisa, é nocauteado por uma furiosa Narusegawa que andava pelo corredor em menos de dois segundos:  
  
- Seu tarado, pervertido! Como ousa ficar seminu diante de três crianças inocentes?   
  
O soco faz Keitarô se esborrachar na parede, como se fosse uma bola de Squash.  
  
Naru ia aplicar outro golpe no indefeso rapaz, mas estranhamente Shinobu cria coragem e ergue a voz:  
  
- Mas não foi culpa dele! Ele estava se aprontando ainda dentro quando a Su-chan e a Sarah-chan entraram com tudo no quarto! - Protesta Shinobu, que normalmente não falava nada.  
  
Normalmente, quando Keitarô era vítima das porradas da Narusegawa, ninguém abria o bico para defendê-lo, mesmo quando era evidente que Naru estava errada.   
  
Só que pela primeira vez, cansada de ver tal espetáculo deprimente, Shinobu protesta, por maior que fosse o respeito que tinha por Naru-sempai.  
  
Naru fica paralisada momentaneamente - já que nunca havia sido contestada em nada pelas meninas, principalmente em momentos como este.   
  
Tentando se justificar para Shinobu e para si mesma, ela dá um sorriso amarelo e tenta parecer razoável:  
  
- Bem... Eu, hã... Pensei que fosse mais um plano deste pervertido pra cima de vocês. Mas não se engane, Shinobu: o Keitarô só pensa em safadezas! Não dê corda para ele!  
  
- Isto mesmo, Naru! Keitarô sucks! - Apóia Sarah, meio chateada pela delação da Shinobu.  
  
- Keitarô taradão papa-anjo! - Fala Su de forma irresponsável como de costume, sem pensar nas implicações.  
  
Shinobu ajuda Keitarô se levantar e mais do que rapidamente faz os primeiros socorros em seus ferimentos, buscando um estojo de medicamentos. Depois ajuda a colocar sua camisa, aparentemente sem demonstrar vergonha.   
  
- O-obrigado. Shinobu-chan... Mas não foi nada... - Tenta disfarçar Keitarô fazendo uma careta de dor ao sentir o remédio a queimar na ferida.   
  
- Tome cuidado, sempai, aquelas duas são totalmente endiabradas! Não gosto quando você acaba levando a culpa, apesar de pessoalmente gostar muito da Su-chan e da Sarah-chan. - Comenta Shinobu num meio desabafo.   
  
- Estou acostumado... Hoje até que elas não aprontam tanto quanto antigamente.   
  
- Sempai... - Shinobu suspira e seus olhos parecem brilhar ao fitar a face do Keitarô.  
  
- O que foi Shinobu-chan? - Pergunta gentilmente o rapaz sem reparar no tom de voz da garota, que estava bem mais sentimental do que de costume.  
  
- Obrigada por nos salvar daquele mago malvado ontem... A gente veio para ajudar você e a Naru sempai, mas no final tivemos que ser socorridas novamente... Como nas Ilhas Pararacelso. - Conclui com melancolia a jovem aventureira.   
  
- Mas quem disse isto? - Indaga o rapaz com sua sutileza de elefante.   
  
- Foram a Kitsune-san e a Motoko-san. Elas nos contaram tudo o que aconteceu.  
  
- Bem, o que importa é que estamos salvos. - Keitarô tenta minimizar sua própria participação, procurando ser modesto.  
  
Shinobu sente neste momento vontade de chorar e abraçar o rapaz que estava diante dela. Embora soubesse que ele amava Naru. Embora soubesse que outras garotas estavam no páreo, disputando seu afeto e carinho.  
  
Por mais enrolada, autoritária e chata que a Narusegawa fosse e por mais que ficasse claro que Keitarô considerava a jovem ginasial apenas como uma pessoa querida, a garota de quase 15 anos sentia que também gostava muito dele.   
  
Não, talvez seria amor?  
  
Em todo caso, ela estava buscando encontrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
  
Keitarô fita os olhos de Shinobu, com muito mais interesse do que se esperaria numa amizade convencional.   
  
Era um olhar com o sentido de um carinho especial devotado às pessoas de sua família, como se fosse uma irmãzinha querida, e nem tanto com o ardor típico das pessoas apaixonadas.   
  
Contudo, um lampejo dos acontecimentos recentes o faz sentir novamente com culpa.   
  
Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre ele e Yuri naquela noite, ele sentia se como se tivesse traído não somente o amor dedicado à Narusegawa, mas também os afetos do pessoal da pensão Hinata, principalmente da Shinobu e Motoko.  
  
É Keitarô e não Shinobu que tem agora vontade de chorar.  
  
- Sempai? V-você... Está chorando? P-por quê? - Pergunta delicadamente a jovem de cabelos negros, enxugando instintivamente as lágrimas de Keitarô.  
  
- Shi-shinobu... Eu... Não mereço tamanha demonstração de afeto... Eu... - Keitarô sente vontade de abraçar e desabafar seus medos com a garota.  
  
Uma batida na porta se faz ouvir, discreta, mas firme.  
  
- Ei vocês dois, vão continuar embaçando aí? Se demorarem mais um pouco, a Kaolla e a Mutsumi vão devorar todo o café da manhã desta estalagem! - Grita uma voz conhecida no dialeto de Osaka.  
  
- Já vai, Kitsune. - Responde Keitarô numa situação inusitada. Geralmente Kitsune era uma das últimas para tomar o café da manhã na pensão Hinata até mesmo quando não estava bêbada.   
  
Curiosa como sempre, Mitsune havia resolvido dar uma espiada para ver o que Shinobu e Keitarô estavam fazendo no quarto.   
  
Ávida por fofocas e novidades, ela teria mesmo espiado Keitarô ontem à noite se não estivesse tão cansada pela luta contra Tarsius e seus monstros.  
  
Primeiro Shinobu sai, tentando parecer tranqüila, mas a cor vermelha de suas faces a trai.   
  
Em seguida Keitarô se retira, tendo cuidadosamente guardado o bilhete da Yuri no seu bolso antes que alguém o visse.  
  
- Bom dia, Keitarô. - Pergunta a astuta garota, dando um tapinha no ombro de Keitarô.  
  
- Bom dia, Kitsune. - Keitarô aparenta estar um pouco cansado e aborrecido.   
  
- E aí, como foi a sua noite? - Sorri a jovem de cabelos castanhos.   
  
- Como assim?  
  
- O seu parceiro de quarto? Como ele era? Era um morenão musculoso de dois metros de altura com tendências "alegres" ou um bárbaro horroroso e que cheirava a cavalo morto? - Maliciava a jovem Konno piscando um de seus olhos.  
  
- Não, não era nada disto! - Protesta Keitarô temendo que a moça à sua frente soubesse mais do que aparentava.  
  
- Ué, o Keitarô sempai teve que dormir com outra pessoa? Pergunta ingenuamente Shinobu, que não sabia de nada.  
  
- Ahahah, isto mesmo! Não tinha mais vagas nesta estalagem e ele teve que repartir o quarto! Espero que o seu parceiro não tenha se apaixonado por você, rapaz... Acidentes de percurso acontecem!... Ahahahahah - Gargalha Kitsune.  
  
- Até parece, Kitsune! - Keitarô está com as faces ardendo devido ao afluxo de sangue.  
  
Kitsune dá uma rápida olhada para trás e - através da porta aberta - percebe com o seu olhar perspicaz que o quarto onde Keitarô estava hospedado não tinha camas, mas sim uma esteira de dormir.   
  
Se o quarto estava ocupado por duas pessoas, elas teriam compartilhado a esteira, pensa a garota com apelido de raposa.   
  
Estranhamente o quarto estava impecavelmente limpo e arrumado com um capricho nada masculino, com exceção do lado que Keitarô havia utilizado - e que por ter acordado a pouco, não teve muito tempo de deixar as coisas no lugar.  
  
O cérebro da garota de cabelos curtos castanhos que nunca fez o vestibular - mas era esperta como o animal que dava o seu apelido - começava a articular pensamentos maliciosos em sua mente.  
  
Em seguida, Keitarô, Kitsune e Shinobu adentram a sala de refeições da estalagem onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã.   
  
Havia uma mesa reservada para eles no centro, formada por três mesas quadradas unidas entre si.  
  
Como era habitual na estalagem de Joe, o café da manhã era servido das 6:00 Horas até as 9:00 Horas, sendo a única refeição servida aos visitantes.   
  
Talvez fosse parte de um acordo feito com o dono da taverna Old Legs, que não funcionava até pouco antes da hora do almoço.  
  
A refeição matinal consistia em pães de vários formatos e receitas, porções generosas de manteiga, mel, patê, frutas de estação, ovos fritos, bacon, tortas salgadas de diversos tipos, queijos macios, presunto, salame, algumas sopas quentes e uma sobremesa que variava com a estação e o clima.   
  
Naquele dia, a sobremesa era uma deliciosa torta gigante de framboesas e amoras silvestres, que era disputada fatia por fatia.  
  
Para beber, havia água, leite, suco de frutas, cerveja e vinhos diversos.   
  
Para Shinobu, Sarah, Tama e Kaolla, o estalajeiro havia servido um delicioso refresco feito de suco de uvas e frutas vermelhas da época.   
  
Motoko e Narusegawa haviam terminado a refeição momentos atrás.   
  
A primeira, por comer pouco e frugalmente, como de costume.   
  
Motoko não comia muito, não apenas para se manter em forma, mas para por em prática os preceitos da sua arte Shinmeiryu que preconizava a austeridade diante das circunstâncias da vida.   
  
E a segunda, por estar em nova crise de mau humor, irritada não somente por ter flagrado Keitarô seminu (leia-se sem camisa) diante das meninas, como pela reação inesperada da Shinobu, impedindo-a de dar uma lição como ela gostaria.   
  
Kaolla e Mutsumi estavam devorando as iguarias colocadas diante delas com um apetite inigualável, enquanto Tama-chan e Sarah assistiam a tudo com um misto de admiração e inveja pela forma como as duas comiam com apetite.  
  
- Oi, Keitarô, desculpe a pressa, mas o café da manhã estava simplesmente irresistível! Dormiu bem esta noite? - Pergunta inocentemente Mutsumi sem reparar no olhar fulminante de ciúme de Naru.  
  
- Oi Mutsumi, oi pessoal. Eheheh. Desculpem-me pela demora, mas acho que desta vez eu fui o retardatário... - Comenta o jovem com um sorriso meio sem graça.  
  
- Interessante! Geralmente o Keitarô e a Shinobu são os primeiros a acordarem na pensão... O que você andou fazendo ontem à noite no quarto? Conta! - Malicia Kitsune.   
  
- Isto, isto! Conta! Conta! - Kaolla entra no time das curiosas.   
  
- Na certa o Keitarô estava fazendo guerra de travesseiros com um bárbaro ontem à noite! - Especula Sarah com o seu sarcasmo particular.   
  
- Ah... Sinto dizer, mas não foi nada disto. O cara que estava pernoitando no mesmo quarto que eu não era de muita conversa e desocupou o quarto na madrugada... - Tenta mentir Keitarô, fingindo naturalidade.   
  
Apenas Narusegawa e Kitsune não ficaram totalmente satisfeitas com a explicação.  
  
- Sei não. O lado que o parceiro do Keitarô usou estava imaculado. Tenho quase certeza de que o tal cara devia ser muito discreto, quem sabe uma baita boiolão fresco ou um assassino profissional. Quando fazem o serviço, são tiro e queda! - Pondera a jovem de Osaka com um ar fingindo sabedoria.  
  
- Não diga exageros, Kitsune! - Protesta Narusegawa.   
  
- Talvez esteja enganada, mas quem sabe... Imagina se o cara fosse um traficante de órgãos que revende a alquimistas loucos e nobres impotentes... Ei, Keitarô, você reparou se não perdeu nada de ontem para hoje? - Mesmo sem estar bêbada, a criatividade para imaginar coisas maliciosas da jovem de Osaka era muito grande.   
  
Apesar do absurdo da afirmação da Kitsune, Keitarô instintivamente põe a mão no meio das pernas. Todos os presentes caem na risada geral, exceto Narusegawa e Motoko.  
  
- É bem capaz que se seu colega de quarto não roubou aquilo, deve ter roubado o seu cérebro, sua anta! - Diz Naru com um tom ácido na sua voz.   
  
- Temos que lembrar que devemos descobrir o modo de sair desta dimensão antes que surjam coisas piores. - Conclui uma Motoko toda séria, chateada por aquela conversa sem sentido para ela.  
  
- Mas, Motoko, agora que a coisa está ficando divertida! - Exclama Kaolla.  
  
- Nada de "mas", Kaolla! A verdade é que no momento estamos presas a este mundo e sem poder ou habilidades para vencermos os desafios futuros que são muito piores do que este tal do Tersias ou os orcs. Se não tivermos uma estratégia de batalha, podemos até morrer. - Retruca a samurai com dureza na voz.  
  
- Ué, Motoko, você nunca foi de recuar! E suas habilidades mágicas? - Observa Kitsune, defendendo a jovem estrangeira. De fato, antes de Su se afeiçoar à Motoko, Kitsune já era amiga da morena de cabelos claros.   
  
- Bem, Kitsune, realismo é uma coisa. Covardia é outra. Percebi que embora tenha mantido minhas técnicas de luta, os monstros que enfrentamos são de um nível de força equivalente ao meu... E é bem provável que encontremos outros ainda mais poderosos. - Motoko tenta contemporizar.   
  
- Mas todas não ganharam habilidades especiais? Quem sabe... - Keitarô tenta intervir na conversa.  
  
- Não diga besteiras, Keitarô! Ninguém aqui é maga, feiticeira ou lutadora na vida real. Não somos personagens de videogame, mas gente de carne e osso tentando lutar para nos mantermos vivas neste mundo bizarro! - Exalta-se de novo Motoko.   
  
- Gente! Parem com isto, senão vão acabar brigando! Se quiserem a minha opinião, temos que ficarmos todos juntos para terminar a missão o mais rápido possível e encontrar com o tal do arquimago para ver se encontramos um jeito de sair desta realidade! - Implora Naru temendo que a discussão se transformasse em briga aberta.  
  
- Ara, Ara, agora me lembrei! - A Mutsumi estava totalmente à parte da conversa, mas de repente seus olhos brilham como se tivesse lembrado de algo interessante.  
  
- Mew? - Indaga a pequena tartaruga Tama, que estava sentada na cabeça de Mutsumi bebendo um cálice de suco de framboesas.  
  
- O que foi, Mutsumi? Alguma idéia?... - Pergunta Naru.  
  
- Estava pensando que nossa situação não é muito diferente daqueles personagens de anime que ficam perdidos num mundo diferente... Até que ficamos parecidas com as meninas do Rayearth... Se tivermos que arranjar um jeito de voltar terá que ser pela força de nosso desejo guardado nos nossos corações... Hihihi   
  
- Como é que é? - Fala secamente Motoko, com cara de quem não entendeu nada.  
  
- Motoko-chan, este anime conta a história de três colegiais comuns que acabam se conhecendo por acaso na Torre de Tóquio e que são teleportadas para um mundo totalmente mágico, a fim de salvar uma tal de Princesa Esmeralda das mãos do clérigo Zagard... - Termina de explicar Mutsumi.  
  
- Muito interessante a sua comparação, mas o fato é que nunca perdi meu tempo com mangas e desenhos... - Responde Motoko.  
  
- Diferentemente das meninas do Rayearth, o nosso agravante é que não temos nenhum guru cléf e nenhuma Priscila para nos ajudar! - Tenta protestar Kitsune.  
  
- Ainda bem que não temos que aturar o Mokona aqui!... - Comenta Keitarô levianamente.   
  
- Gente, a Mutsumi está certa! Eu não entendo muito de RPG ou de animes, mas temos que permanecer unidas e acima de tudo, acreditar em nós mesmas, fazendo do desejo de voltar para casa ficar forte com a força de nossos sentimentos! - Entusiasma-se Naru. Embora a argumentação de Mutsumi fosse frágil, a idéia em si tinha sentido para ela. Se ninguém acreditasse na possibilidade de voltar, quem iria fazer isto por elas?  
  
- Concordo com você, Naru sempai! - Concorda Shinobu.  
  
- É isto aí, garota-melancia! Estou contigo! - Exalta-se Sarah, erguendo o braço.  
  
- Gente, agora eu lembrei! - Os olhos da jovem hindu brilham e ela ergue o dedo indicador instintivamente.  
  
- O que foi, Kaolla?  
  
- Acho que isto tem algo a ver com o sistema de evolução dos personagens neste jogo! Diferentemente dos RPGS tradicionais aonde a experiência se ganha derrotando monstros, nossos poderes dependem diretamente de nossa força de vontade e das decisões que tomamos no jogo! Os criadores do game fizeram isto para tornar a disputa mais emocionante! - Tenta explicar a pequena jovem superdotada, lembrando-se das resenhas do jogo vistas na Internet.   
  
- Então um cara paralítico numa cadeira de rodas pode tornar se mais poderoso neste mundo de realidade virtual do que um brutamontes musculoso? - Pergunta Naru.  
  
- Isto mesmo, Naru! - Conclui a jovem inventora.   
  
- Puxa, até está parecendo aquele filme com o Keanu Reeves... - Naru fica pensativa...  
  
- Matrix? - Indaga Kaolla.  
  
- Isto mesmo. - Responde a jovem ruiva.  
  
- Pensando bem, vocês têm razão... Só conseguimos derrotar Tersias e outros monstros quando buscamos a força de vontade que estava dentro de nós... - Motoko finalmente se convence de que a argumentação de Kaolla não era tão absurda assim.  
  
- Bem, se depender disto, a gente sai deste mundo fácil, fácil! - Exclama Mutsumi com o seu otimismo nada modesto.  
  
- Mew! - Até Tama-chan concorda.   
  
- Por quê, Mutsumi? - Keitarô pergunta.  
  
- Ué? Se o trio ronin conseguiu se reencontrar após 15 anos, sobreviver na Ilha Pararacelso e até entrar na Toudai ao mesmo tempo, nós temos força suficiente para isto!  
  
- Ah, Mutsumi-chan, de novo? Trio Ronin, não! - Naru não gosta do termo usado, lembrando-se de sua reprovação no vestibular de 1999.  
  
- Ué, Naru? Até que esta alcunha pegou bem, não acha? - Brinca Keitarô.  
  
- Só se for para você, seu quadrúpede! - Naru fica irritada e dá um chega para lá no Keitarô, que se esborracha na mesa vizinha.  
  
- Gyaaaaa! - Grita o infeliz enquanto uma torta que estava na mesa lambuza a sua cara.   
  
- Motoko, por que você está pensativa? - Pergunta Shinobu.   
  
- Bem... Estava me lembrando dos ensinamentos que os anciões de meu clã diziam... Não que desmereça o que Mutsumi disse. Concordo que temos que extrair o melhor de nós mesmos em nossa força de vontade, mas... - Motoko assume um ar de quem está buscando a verdade dentro de si mesma.  
  
- Mas? - Indaga a jovem Maehara.   
  
- Meu receio é que neste processo de descobrirmos a nós mesmas a gente descubra verdades dolorosas... - Conclui a jovem samurai fechando por um momento seus belos olhos.   
  
- Mas você é do tipo que não tem medo de nada!... Você consegue! Bem mais do que a gente... - O olhar de Shinobu é ao mesmo tempo suplicante e cheio de admiração.   
  
- Não, não é isto, Shinobu-chan. Mas o fato é que para crescermos, a Vida nos cobra decisões... Lembra-se quando perdi para minha irmã?  
  
- Sim... Mas você superou isto, não? - Shinobu tenta adivinhar o que sua amiga mais velha quer falar.  
  
- Bem, no final deu tudo certo, mas descobri que até então vivia apenas para os treinos. Achava que somente isto bastava para se tornar uma guerreira perfeita... Nunca imaginei que estivesse tão despreparada para a vida. Aquilo foi uma dura lição... - Motoko conclui com um certo tom de melancolia na voz.   
  
- Não seja severa consigo mesma, Motoko-san, eu também tive que aprender muito depois que passei a morar com vocês na pensão Hinata...  
  
- Não se preocupe comigo... Agora estou bem melhor. Aprendi que não basta apenas a técnica, a agilidade ou a força, mas também o nosso viver, o nosso sentir em todos os aspectos da vida. - Sorri discretamente a jovem samurai, lembrando-se dos momentos em que passou junta com Keitarô. Apesar de ainda não admitir abertamente seus sentimentos, ela havia reconhecido a atenção e a solicitude do atrapalhado kanrinin.   
  
O restante da conversa girou sobre assuntos triviais e amenidades. A torta do dia foi devorada pela Kaolla, Mutsumi e Sarah em instantes. Quem não pegou ao menos uma fatia, acabou ficando de fora.  
  
Naru e Motoko chegaram a pensar em fazer uma visita a loja de armas e equipamentos para aventureiros, mas ainda era muito cedo e o grupo iria comprar os items necessários apenas quando terminassem a reunião com Eldrick.   
  
De comum acordo, o grupo resolveu apenas que iriam adquirir itens básicos como sacos de dormir, uma tenda de acampamento, lanterna, remédios e comida de viagem, para evidente desagrado de Kitsune, que estava pensando em outras prioridades.  
  
Consumista por definição, a garota de olhar de raposa resolveu refrear seus instintos gastadores até que chegassem à capital deste reinado.   
  
Ela já havia decidido torrar a sua parte de dinheiro comprando o máximo de roupas, perfumes e jóias que pudesse achar neste mundo, torcendo para que pudesse leva-los de volta ao mundo real.   
  
E se sobrasse alguns trocados, ela gastaria em bebidas exóticas e em apostas no cassino mais próximo que tivesse.  
  
Terminado o café da manhã o grupo resolveu voltar à estalagem para arrumar suas coisas e se preparar com a reunião que teriam às 10:30 com o condestável Eldrick. Só então fariam as compras necessárias para a viagem.  
  
Embora a reunião na taverna não tivesse tido algum resultado prático, o grupo da pensão Hinata estava ciente que teriam que permanecer unidos aconteça o que acontecesse e que deveriam dar o melhor de si se quisesse voltar para a casa.  
  
Motoko foi para o quarto meditar um pouco, enquanto Kaolla e Sarah tratavam de arranjar algo para brincar.   
  
E a pequena Shinobu resolveu anotar algumas receitas dos pratos que vira na estalagem. Cozinheira experiente, ela sabia deduzir as medidas e os ingredientes de cada prato somente olhando no seu visual e experimentando um pouco.   
  
Sem ter o que fazer, Kitsune aproveitou o tempo livre para jogar conversa com Naru, que estava visivelmente de mau humor, não com ela, mas com Keitarô.   
  
Embora não tivesse indícios visíveis, a jovem ruiva estava pressentindo de que Keitarô estava um pouco diferente do habitual, como se não bastasse a sua preocupação em mantê-lo a salvo das investidas ocasionais de Mutsumi, da própria Kitsune e até das outras meninas.  
  
Motivado por um medo exagerado de solidão, Naru guardava ciúmes de suas afeições. Um dos motivos que levou a mudar para a pensão Hinata foi justamente o fato dela não aceitar sua nova família.   
  
Mas somente passara a sentir isto com intensidade jamais vista quando conhecera Keitarô Urashima.  
  
Keitarô voltara para o seu quarto, mas encontrara-o desocupado. Qualquer esperança de que Yuri estivesse lá se desvanecera. Novamente o peso na sua consciência se manifestava, junto com seus medos interiores.  
  
Certificando-se de que não seria interrompido por ninguém, ele tranca a porta cautelosamente e decide ler o bilhete que Yuri havia lhe escrito:  
  
Keitarô:  
  
Gostei muito de você e de seu jeito de ser.  
  
Sincero e carinhoso.   
  
É uma pena que esteja indo embora hoje.  
  
Será que nos encontraremos de novo um dia?  
  
Como disse, estou tentando conversar com as   
  
autoridades locais para procurar um serviço.  
  
Se der certo, ficarei na região nos próximos meses.  
  
Mas caso não der certo,   
  
Voltarei para Brightstone em três ou quatro dias.  
  
Se um dia quiser me encontrar de novo,   
  
Procure por mim nessa cidade.   
  
Tenho um contato chamado Rufus no Distrito das Docas,  
  
Numa taverna chamada Wildcat Alley.   
  
Ele se encontra lá quase todo dia.  
  
Não é um lugar muito difícil de se achar.  
  
Terei o maior prazer em te ver e se estiver interessado,  
  
Eu gostaria de ser sua companheira de aventuras.  
  
Aceita?   
  
Beijos,  
  
Yuri.  
  
PS: Desculpe-me pela noite de ontem,   
  
Obrigada por ter me ajudado.  
  
Espero nos encontrarmos um dia tanto aqui como no mundo  
  
Real.  
  
  
  
O rapaz fica simultaneamente comovido e estarrecido ao terminar de ler o bilhete.   
  
Comovido por nunca ter imaginado que alguém gostaria dele à primeira vista.   
  
Durante sua adolescência Keitarô nunca fora popular com as garotas, sendo ridicularizado por elas devido às suas trapalhadas e pelo fato de ser medíocre em tudo.   
  
Mesmo para ele tinha sido difícil ganhar a confiança das garotas da pensão Hinata, até mesmo a Shinobu.  
  
E estarrecido porque o bilhete simplesmente confirmava seus medos e temores de que "alguma coisa a mais" tivesse acontecido naquela noite.   
  
Keitarô não se lembrava de mais nada do que acontecera quando Yuri havia o abraçado e beijado, mas a sensação de saciedade que tivera de manhã e a estranha mancha no cobertor eram provas mais do que suficientes.  
  
Naquele momento, ele se torturava imaginando ser verdade o que as meninas da pensão viviam dizendo sobre ele, principalmente nos primeiros tempos: Um tarado, pervertido e imoral.   
  
Nem nas suas mais selvagens fantasias ele imaginava ter feito amor com uma desconhecida à primeira vista, ainda mais agora que ele amava a Narusegawa.   
  
Keitarô se sentia naquele momento um canalha, um traidor.   
  
Certo, a Naru podia ser do jeito que era: enrolada, cabeça-quente, impulsiva e ciumenta, mas nunca seria capaz de fazer uma sacanagem daquelas com ele.   
  
Pelo que Keitarô lembrava, ela nunca havia procurado outra pessoa por pior que estivesse a relação entre ambos.   
  
A admiração que Naru tinha pelo professor Seta no passado não era mais do que isto: admiração típica de uma mocinha adolescente pelo seu tutor.   
  
E o jovem imaginava que não podia se abrir com ninguém da pensão a respeito do ocorrido. Elas nunca iriam perdoá-lo pela traição.   
  
Kitsune, apesar daquele seu jeito folgado e sacana, e de vez em quando fazer gracinhas a respeito do relacionamento entre ambos, ainda era superleal à Naru e fatalmente ficaria do lado desta.  
  
Se soubesse do ocorrido, Motoko iria fatiá-lo em mil pedaços usando suas técnicas mais letais, por dois motivos: Primeiro pela amizade que tinha pela Naru, e segundo, certamente porque ela TAMBÉM se sentiria traída em seus sentimentos, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu entre Keitarô e a jovem guerreira após a viagem a Kyoto.  
  
Shinobu-chan? Ela não iria suportar a revelação. Das duas uma: Ou ela iria ficar em estado de choque chorando que nem louca, ou voltaria àquela época em que ela chegou a odiar Keitarô por não entender os sentimentos dela. Ou talvez ambas as coisas.  
  
A Su? Sua reação iria ser pior do que a de um tigre ferido. Se ela fez aquele escândalo no dia em que Keitarô revelou que estava pensando em sair do Japão para fazer uma bolsa de estudos, certamente ela iria fazer coisas ainda piores.   
  
Keitarô já se imaginava sendo eletrocutado, queimado, congelado e fatiado pelas diabólicas invenções da garota de pele morena.  
  
Embora nunca tivesse demonstrado grande respeito por ele desde quando se conheceram, a Sarah havia melhorado o seu comportamento com Keitarô desde quando passou na Toudai.   
  
Contudo, isto iria fatalmente acabar se ela soubesse da traição.   
  
Ainda criancinha, Sarah havia sentido na carne o que é ser rejeitada, pela experiência que sua mãe, Cindy, teve.   
  
E ela não gostaria que nenhuma outra pessoa passasse o que ela e sua mãe passaram. Se a jovem americana soubesse que Keitarô havia traído Naru, ele poderia se preparar para o pior.   
  
A Mutsumi seria talvez, a única esperança de Keitarô.   
  
Só que ele imaginava que - apesar dela não ser capaz de qualquer ato de violência, a jovem Otohime ficaria muito triste e decepcionada com ele e sua traição.   
  
Desde a infância, Mutsumi havia se esforçado para que ele e a Naru formassem um par e mesmo após terem perdido o contato, ela nunca esqueceu da promessa de ir para a Toudai junto com eles, mesmo após quinze anos terem se passado.   
  
Traindo Narusegawa seria a mesma coisa que trair o amor que Mutsumi nutria por ele, pensava Keitarô.   
  
- Droga! Mas como sou um desastre vivo! Keitarô, seu idiota sacana! Como pôde deixar as coisas chegarem a este ponto? Droga! Droga! Droga! - Keitarô imaginava em sua mente as garotas fugindo dele com desprezo em seus olhares, indiferentes aos seus apelos e desculpas.   
  
Com fúria e vergonha de si mesmo, Keitarô começou a socar com ambas as mãos o piso de madeira do quarto estando ele de joelhos. Subitamente, alguém bateu na porta.  
  
- Keitarô, eu posso entrar? - Uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir.  
  
- Ops! Quem é? - Keitarô fica tão envergonhado e confuso que não reconhece de imediato a voz.  
  
- Mew! Mew! - Uma voz em "tartaruguês" se faz ouvir.   
  
- Sou eu, a Mutsumi, posso entrar? - Responde a voz.   
  
- Espere um pouco que vou abrir a porta.  
  
Com hesitação, Keitarô vai abrir a porta. Ele tem alguma dificuldade de destravar a tranca, só que neste exato momento, Mutsumi - que estava apoiada de costas na porta - ela tropeça ao entrar e cai no chão, completamente sem sentidos.   
  
Keitarô e Tama-chan fazem muita força para evitar que a alma angelical da atrapalhada jovem de Okinawa saia de seu corpo físico mais uma vez, como nos primeiros tempos.  
  
Ao recobrar a consciência, Mutsumi senta no acolchoado que servia de cama no aposento, como se estivesse num tatame.   
  
Como de costume, Tama-chan fica em cima de sua cabeça, com as patas cruzadas.  
  
- Oi, Keitarô, eu e a Tama viemos fazer uma visitinha. - Diz a garota de Okinawa. Seus olhos amendoados e doces a tornavam ainda mais bonita.   
  
- Hã, sim, tudo bem... E as outras meninas?  
  
- Elas estão descansando no outro quarto. A Mitsune aproveitou para dar uma saidinha para espiar as lojas... - Comenta Mutsumi.   
  
- Tomara que ela não torre a grana para comprar bebidas. - Responde Keitarô um pouco preocupado com o consumismo inato da jovem Konno.   
  
- Sem problemas. A Mitsune levou a parte que lhe cabia. Fizemos uma divisão assim: Cerca de 60% do dinheiro arrecadado ficou num fundo para comprar as coisas necessárias para a viagem e o restante foi rateado entre nove...  
  
- Nove pessoas? Bem, além de você, vieram a Narusegawa, a Kitsune, a Motoko, a Shinobu-chan, a Su-chan, a Sarah-chan e eu. Somos em oito... - Keitarô fica um pouco confuso.  
  
- Bem, para ser exato, oito mais a Tama-chan... Ela também é uma aventureira digna!  
  
- Certo. Esqueci deste detalhe... - Tenta-se desculpar Keitarô.  
  
- Mew! Meew! - Tama parece reclamar do pouco caso de Keitarô.   
  
Keitarô faz menção de arrumar o quarto. Tama e Mutsumi se dispõem a ajudá-lo.  
  
- Puxa, Keitarô, deve ter sido bem difícil você ter dormido neste quarto. - Mutsumi repara na ausência de cama.   
  
- Bem, até que nem tanto, já estou acostumado a dormir sem cama.  
  
- Embora aqui não seja um hotel de luxo, até que tivemos sorte. Lá no nosso quarto o pessoal achou as acomodações simples, mas confortáveis e limpas.  
  
- Bem, Isto é o que importa. Pelo menos ficamos livres de ratos e percevejos...  
  
- Keitarô? - A jovem de cabelos longos se aproxima e olha fixamente em seu rosto.   
  
- Sim? - Keitarô fica um pouco constrangido com a demonstração de intimidade de Otohime.   
  
- Você reparou como a Naru estava de mal-humor? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? - Keitarô se surpreende ao reparar que Mutsumi não era tão desligada quanto aparentava ser.   
  
- Bem... Hã... Acho que deve ter sido o seguinte, Mutsumi. A gente saiu naquela tarde de domingo para ir ao shopping, mas nós estávamos sem programa definido. Ela invocou de querer experimentar jogar na Lan House que a Su havia indicado e fomos para lá... Testamos o game, só que algo deu errado e bem... O resto já sabe...  
  
- Mas penso que o motivo não foi este. - Retruca a jovem de Okinawa com rara objetividade.   
  
- Como assim?  
  
- É como se ela estivesse com os sentimentos machucados...  
  
- Ah, então foi isto? Eu iria trocar de roupa quando a Su-chan e a Sarah entraram de repente no quarto me atropelando. Assim que me levantei, a Shinobu-chan apareceu e me viu sem camisa. A Narusegawa entrou naquele momento e me socou antes que tivesse chance de explicar para ela... Foi o que aconteceu.  
  
- Mas foi só isto?  
  
- Depois, teve aquela brincadeira na hora do café que ela levou a sério demais.  
  
- Não, para ela estar daquele jeito deve ter acontecido algo bem mais grave... Raramente eu vi a Naru-chan assim... - Comenta Mutsumi com um ar de preocupação.  
  
- Mas não tive culpa!   
  
- Não é isto que estou dizendo... Acho que a Naru está passando por uma crise emocional. Tentei conversar com ela no quarto para saber o que está acontecendo, mas ela não quis. Como sou amiga de vocês dois, vim te avisar o que está acontecendo... - Mutsumi conclui a sua narrativa.   
  
Keitarô cora as faces de vergonha e sente uma vontade enorme de chorar.   
  
Embora a Mutsumi fosse desligada, atrapalhada e ingênua das coisas do cotidiano, ela estava longe de ser uma idiota em assuntos do coração.   
  
Foi ela que o avisara quando Shinobu havia ficado deprimida quando havia tirado zero numa prova preparatória para o vestibular, achando com isto que não conseguiria sair com ele para o Festival de Tanabata, há meses atrás.  
  
E também fora a jovem de Okinawa quem percebera que - apesar de toda as aparências indicarem o contrário - Naru continuava gostando do Keitarô mesmo quando ele havia abertamente declarado o seu amor por ela.  
  
- Mu-Mutsumi... - Keitarô vira o seu rosto para que Mutsumi não perceba as suas lágrimas.   
  
- Keitarô... - Mutsumi estende a sua mão direita no ombro do rapaz.   
  
- Perdoe-me! Eu não mereço sua amizade e de ninguém! Eu sou uma besta humana! - Keitarô cai de joelhos ao chão e começa a chorar convulsivamente, aos soluços.  
  
- O que foi? Você não pode ficar se sentindo culpado assim, Keitarô!  
  
- E-eu tenho medo... Medo de perder a sua confiança, a de Narusegawa e de todo o pessoal... N-ninguém mais vai gostar de mim! Ninguém... - Chora ele com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.   
  
- Todo mundo aqui gosta de você. Porque você está pensando tão negativamente assim?  
  
- M-meus sentimentos... Tenho medo deles... G-gosto da Naru, Mas... Mas... Tenho medo de a-acabar g-gostando de o-outra pess... - Keitarô responde com dificuldade, forçando a respiração.   
  
- Keitarô... É normal um jovem acabar gostando de outras pessoas na vida. Não é porque a gente ficou tanto tempo sem namorar que vai ser isto para sempre...   
  
- M-mas eu ainda gosto da Naru! - Ao falar isto, ele sente sua convicção começar a fraquejar.   
  
- Não duvido dos seus sentimentos com a Naru-chan, mas não tente ser rígido consigo mesmo... Você sabe muito bem que há outras pessoas que gostam muito de você!   
  
Mutsumi pensou que Keitarô estava se sentindo confuso com relação entre ele e outra garota da pensão, como Motoko ou mesmo Shinobu. Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que o seu amigo de infância tivesse conhecido outra garota.  
  
- Não! Não é verdade. Só a Narusegawa gosta de mim!... - Keitarô tenta se convencer desta afirmação embora soubesse que era mentira.   
  
- Lembra daquele dia que avisei você e a Naru que a Shinobu estava pensando em viajar sozinha em pleno festival de Tanabata?... Eu percebi o quanto esta menina gosta de você... - Mutsumi fita o rosto de seu antigo amor com compreensão.  
  
- M-mas a Shinobu-chan é diferente!... E-eu g-gosto dela, como se fosse minha irmã mais nova!  
  
- Aquela amiga da Naru-chan... a Konno-San, embora diga todas aquelas coisas quando bebe sakê, mas acho que tem um fundo de verdade... Embora pareça liberal e dona de si, ela no fundo é uma garota carente. Se Naru-chan não tomar cuidado...  
  
- A Kitsune tem cabelos curtos! E depois a gente tem pouco a ver! - Tenta desculpar-se ele, usando um argumento primário.   
  
- Keitarô, já reparou como a Aoyama-San fica diferente quando te olha? Ela não pode falar nada abertamente, mas senti que vocês estão se dando melhor depois daquela viagem para Kyoto... Até ela começou a ter ciúmes... Hihihi - Sorri a jovem de Okinawa.   
  
- Não diga bobagens! Nós... E-eu fiz aquilo para ela sentir-se melhor... A Motoko-chan precisava muito de ajuda! - Keitarô parece ignorar deliberadamente as evidências do que aconteceu com Motoko após aquele episódio.  
  
- Sem falar na Su-Chan... Percebi que para ela você é tão ou até mais importante do que o irmão mais velho dela... Ela pôde suportar a ausência dele quando partiu de sua terra natal para o Japão, mas não quis que você fosse embora da pensão sem mais sem menos...  
  
- M-mas a Su-chan é uma criança! Ela nunca namorou ninguém antes! - Contesta o rapaz tentando omitir os detalhes de sua recente saída com a garota estrangeira quando esta ficou deprimida.  
  
- Será? Hihihi... Ela cresceu um bocado... Sem falar que as meninas disseram-me que quando a lua fica avermelhada...  
  
- Por favor, Mutsumi, pare! Não quero mais ouvir... - Irrita-se Keitarô. Nunca ele tinha ficado bravo assim com a sua amiga de infância.   
  
- E mesmo se você casar-se com a Naru-chan ou outra menina, e eu com outro rapaz, desejarei sempre a felicidade de ambos. Você foi o meu primeiro amor e desejo que sempre seja feliz!  
  
Neste instante, abalado pelo peso das revelações de Mutsumi e pelo sentimento de confusão e culpa em sua mente, Keitarô continua a chorar convulsivamente, sem se importar com nada.   
  
Comovida, a Mutsumi o ampara deixando que ele chore com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, enquanto Tama-chan assiste a tudo com uma expressão de perplexidade e pena.  
  
Se alguém entrasse naquele momento, os dois se veriam em maus lençóis. Para a sorte de ambos, os membros mais indiscretos da pensão Hinata estavam ocupados demais para atrapalharem aquele momento.  
  
Após vários minutos, Keitarô parecia se acalmar, embora seus olhos estivessem vermelhos e ardendo de tanto chorar.   
  
O colo de Mutsumi estava encharcado de lágrimas, mas ela permanecia serena, procurando compreender a tormenta que se passava na mente de seu primeiro amor e melhor amigo.  
  
- Mu-Mutsumi, Por favor, deixe-me! Eu não mereço sua ajuda... E de ninguém!  
  
- Keitarô, não fique deste jeito. Nem todo mundo acaba se casando com o primeiro amor que encontra na vida. Eu mesmo conheci gente que se casou somente depois de ter namorado várias vezes...  
  
- Mas, eu amo a Narusegawa! Não é certo gostar de outra pessoa! Não é justo!  
  
- Quanto ao seu sentimento pela Naru, ninguém está duvidando.   
  
- Só que não quero ficar como o Professor Seta!  
  
- Como assim, o Seta-san?  
  
- Quando tinha a minha idade, ele acabou se apaixonando ao mesmo tempo com a minha tia Haruka e a mãe da Sarah! E ficou nesta indecisão por muito tempo! Se acontecer a mesma coisa comigo, não poderei suportar! Não posso agüentar viver mais de nove anos sem ser correspondido como o Seta-san ficou! - Neste ponto Keitarô para de chorar e começa a ficar indignado consigo mesmo.   
  
- Não fique imaginando coisas que ainda não aconteceram! Ninguém disse que o seu futuro vai ser idêntico ao do Seta-Sensei. Só o Bom Deus sabe do nosso futuro.  
  
- M-mas Mutsumi, como posso fazer? O que me resta? - Responde ele com um tom de desespero sombrio em sua voz.   
  
- Kei-kun, se o seu amor pela Naru for forte e sincero, ele sobreviverá a toda tormenta, a toda contrariedade. Dê tempo ao tempo e não se deixe abalar por qualquer coisa...   
  
- O, o que faria se você fosse minha namorada?  
  
- Olha. Eu só renunciaria ao meu amor e deixaria esta decisão nas mãos de Deus se sentisse que a pessoa que você ama fosse melhor do que eu. Do contrário, eu não procuraria julgar você ou os fatos, mas daria o melhor de si para reconquistar o seu coração...  
  
- M-mas por quê?  
  
- O Amor, quando é verdadeiro e puro, supera tudo...  
  
Apesar de todo o abatimento e medo que sentia na alma, Keitarô deixou um pouco de luz entrar nas trevas que abatiam o seu interior. Ele até estava tentando esboçar um tímido sorriso quando Mutsumi fecha os olhos e se aproxima dele.   
  
Inesperadamente, ela lhe dá um beijo no rosto. Não um beijo motivado pela paixão mais instintiva ou pela luxúria, mas um ósculo de paz, fraternal.  
  
- M-mutsumi, não mereço... - O jovem de óculos mal acredita no que aconteceu.  
  
- Kei-kun, todos nós precisamos de paz interior e de perdão. Perdoe a si mesmo.  
  
- V-você me perdoaria, se fosse minha namorada? - Keitarô teme a resposta negativa vinda de Otohime.   
  
- É claro que sim!  
  
- M-mas, eu sinto que a Naru... - Ele ainda não estava totalmente convencido.  
  
- Não se preocupe, não pense que ela é tão durona assim... Dê chance ao Amor, e tudo ficará claro. Não se prenda ao passado ou a qualquer coisa, mas procure viver o seu presente da melhor maneira possível.  
  
Keitarô e Mutsumi olham se um ao outro uma outra vez. Ele sente pela primeira vez que sua ex-namoradinha da infância e companheira de vestibular não era tão desajeitada e simplista quanto se imaginava. Mutsumi carregava dentro de si não somente uma bondade natural e um desprendimento da alma - raro nestes tempos materialistas - como também uma forte dose de compreensão e compaixão pelos sentimentos alheios.  
  
Sem se importar com o tempo ou com o que os outros iriam dizer, Mutsumi se aproxima e beija ternamente Keitarô uma, duas, três vezes, abraçando-o com muito carinho. Ele está cansado e carente demais para tentar impedir isto. Mas está admirado pela demonstração de confiança e - por que não dizer - da jovem de cabelos castanho-escuros que adorava dele tanto quanto gostava de melancia e de kotatsus.   
  
Sem dizer palavra, Keitarô corresponde aos abraços e acaricia os longos cabelos e as costas de Otohime. Somente a pequena Tama é testemunha do acontecimento.  
  
Escrito por:  
  
Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	18. Jogos de Guerra

Capítulo 18  
  
JOGOS DE GUERRA  
  
Pouco antes das dez horas e meia da manhã, o grupo de aventureiros se preparou para se reunir com Eldrick no prédio da guarda. Eles não decidiram levar nada, já que teriam que comprar os apetrechos para a viagem.   
  
Só que por precaução, Narusegawa pagou ao estalageiro todas as despesas acumuladas até a manhã, antes que a Kitsune resolvesse dar um calote.  
  
- Ai, que preguiça, a gente vai ter que sair só para ver aquele tal do Eldrick de novo? Por mim eu ficava dentro do quarto, tirando uma soneca - espreguiça-se a jovem Konno, sentindo os efeitos do reforçado café da manhã.  
  
- Então a gente vai ter que fazer uma missão para o pessoal da cidade? Oba! Quero chegar ao nível vinte! - Entusiasma-se a energética Kaolla, ávida de aventura e ação.   
  
Naturalmente as garotas mais velhas contaram para as mais novas o que tinha ocorrido naquela noite onde elas ficaram convalescendo dos danos da batalha contra Tarsius.  
  
- Finalmente a nossa primeira missão de verdade! Mal posso esperar para chutar a bunda de uns gigantes e monstros mais fortes! - Concorda Sarah.  
  
- M-mas não é perigoso? - Hesita Shinobu, pensando nas consequências.  
  
- Infelizmente, Shinobu-chan - querendo ou não - nós teremos que fazer isto, até por que no momento é nosso único meio de encontrarmos alguma pista do portal que nos poderá tirar desta enrascada. - Disse Narusegawa.  
  
- Por mais arriscada que seja esta tarefa, devemos nos livrar dela o mais rápido possível para voltarmos mais cedo ao nosso mundo. - Complementa Motoko.  
  
- Seja como for, pelo menos temos uma esperança - Concorda Naru, cruzando as mãos inconscientemente e respirando fundo.  
  
Neste momento, um guarda de Eldrick chega na estalagem e avisa a turma que o condestável está esperando todos no prédio da guarda.   
  
O grupo acompanha o mensageiro até o seu destino.  
  
Eldrick estava esperando o grupo na mesma sala em que os interrogara na véspera. Ele estava examinando alguns papéis oficiais ao mesmo tempo em que fumava seu cachimbo, quando o mensageiro anuncia a chegada de Keitarô e das garotas.  
  
O condestável faz um sinal para que todos se acomodem nas cadeiras e ele mesmo se levanta para cumprimentá-los.  
  
- Sejam bem vindos. Eu, em nome do povo de Smallville, agradeço a presença de vocês. - Eldrick está de bom humor.   
  
- Bem, chegamos, Eldrick. Viemos saber o que o senhor deseja da gente. - Diz Naru representando a turma da Pensão Hinata.  
  
- Ah, sim. Antes, gostaria de saber quais são os nomes das suas jovens acompanhantes, senhorita Narusegawa...   
  
- Pode-me chamar de Naru. - Replica Naru, algo incomodada com o temperamento burocrático de Eldrick - Bem, estas são nossas amigas Shinobu, Kaolla Su e Sarah Mac Dougal... Todas elas moram com a gente.  
  
- B-bom dia, m-meu nome é Shinobu Maehara. - Adianta-se Shinobu fazendo uma reverência ao estilo japonês com seu jeito tímido.  
  
- Oiêêêê, tio! Sou a Kaolla Su! E aí, tudo em cima? - Kaolla faz um cumprimento estranho, dando um salto de puro entusiasmo e por fim fazendo uma cambalhota como se fosse uma ginasta olímpica.  
  
- (Mas que cara idiota!). Hello. Sou Sarah, Sarah Mac Dougal. - Sarah se limita a ficar de pé, mantendo os braços cruzados, analisando com o seu olhar inquisitivo o condestável.  
  
- Bem - antes de tudo - gostaria de explicar a situação geral a todos vocês. Vocês me pareceram as pessoas mais confiáveis para a missão que terão em mãos.   
  
Eldrick termina de fumar o seu cachimbo deixando-o em cima de sua escrivaninha. Em seguida diz:  
  
- O objetivo é simples: Infiltrar-se entre as tribos orcs que habitam as terras além de nossa fronteira e descobrir provas de que eles estão tramando uma ofensiva em grande escala contra nossa cidade. Quando obtiverem isto, retornem aqui o mais rápido possível sem fazer muito alarde.  
  
- Mas, Eldrick, onde ficam estas tribos orcs, para ser mais exato? - Pergunta Keitarô.  
  
Eldrick aponta para um quadro enorme pendurado na parede, mostrando o mapa do seu reino, chamado de Arkadia.   
  
Em seguida, usando seu bastão de comando, aponta para um ponto perdido na parte leste do mapa, mostrando Smallville e os arredores para o pessoal:  
  
- Como podem ver, meus jovens, Smallville fica no final da fronteira Leste do nosso reino de Arkadia. A partir daqui, parte a estrada conhecida como a Rota Leste. Esta rota passa pelas terras desoladas dos orcs e o terrível Deserto de Sandstorm, até chegar no reino mercantil de El-Quattara.   
  
- Mas quem foi o imbecil que inventou esta rota que passa numa cidade perdida num fim de mundo? Não tinha outra estrada mais segura? - Vocifera Motoko.  
  
- Infelizmente, minha cara, esta é a rota mais curta para os impérios do leste. Os elfos das florestas, ao norte, e os anões das colinas, ao sul, fecharam as suas fronteiras por motivos que não me competem analisar neste momento.   
  
- E viajar pelo mar? - Pergunta Motoko, insatisfeita com a resposta.  
  
- Navegar fora da costa é muito arriscado, devido à enorme quantidade de monstros marinhos que habitam nossos mares. - Responde didaticamente o condestável.  
  
- Quantos quilômetros medem a tal da Rota Leste? - Pergunta Keitarô.  
  
- Ao todo são mais de trezentos quilômetros de extensão, equivalendo a duas semanas de viagem a cavalo. - Conclui Eldrick.  
  
- A gente vai ter que andar tudo isto? - Escandaliza-se Kitsune, já imaginando uma infinidade de calos e bolhas nos seus lindos pés, afora o calor escaldante do deserto.  
  
- Não exatamente. Quero que investiguem principalmente as tribos orcs dos Rancapeles e dos Quebraossos, que moram neste platô desértico que fica a sessenta quilômetros daqui. Existem outras tribos hostis, mas estas que falei são as mais poderosas.  
  
- Quantos guerreiros têm estes monstros? - Indaga Motoko, mais interessada no aspecto militar da missão.  
  
- Não sabemos ao certo. É justamente o objetivo de vocês: descobrir seus números, o poder de batalha e outros dados. Um grupo pequeno, mas de elite, pode se infiltrar até chegar ao platô sem chamar atenção.  
  
- E se um ou ambos os barões estiverem envolvidos com os orcs? - Indaga Naru, temerosa de enfrentar com circunstâncias que fogem ao seu alcance.  
  
- Não sabemos e não podemos provar isto sem ter provas concretas. Contudo, se encontrarem pelo caminho as patrulhas de Khazar ou de Strongald, evitem a todo custo entrar em confronto com eles. Só se defendam em último caso.  
  
- Por quê? - Pergunta Naru, começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado a missão.  
  
- Já lhes disse que tanto um como outro são cruéis e prepotentes. Eles não podem saber desta missão antes de conseguirmos os reforços para deter os orcs, ainda mais se estiverem envolvidos com estas tribos.  
  
- Então temos que descobrir o máximo de informação e voltar o mais depressa aqui, sem criar brigas, certo? - Conclui Motoko, já sentindo o exato peso da responsabilidade.  
  
- Exato. Ah... Eu espero que vocês não caiam prisioneiros dos orcs, pois eles têm o hábito de torturarem os cativos até a morte, isto se não os venderem como escravos para os nômades.  
  
- Tortura? Escravos? Aiii! - Shinobu entra em pânico, ficando com aquela cara típica de medo.  
  
- Ué, Shinomu, você nunca jogou Warcraft 2 na vida? Estes bichos verdes fazem exatamente isto que o tio aí está dizendo... - Tenta acalmar Shinobu a jovem Kaolla, com o seu estilo "peculiar".  
  
- Radical! É matar ou morrer... - Comenta Sarah, com uma gota de preocupação na cabeça.  
  
- B-bem, seu Eldrick, a g-gente vai ter re-reforços nesta missão, N-não é?... Pelo que me lembro o senhor disse que... - Gagueja Keitarô imaginando se não teria sido melhor arrepender-se de ter aceitado a missão.  
  
- Ah, sim, permitam me apresentar a pessoa que os guiará nesta missão. Ela veio da nossa capital e foi contratada pelo conselho hoje de manhã em função de sua grande experiência e dos serviços prestados no passado. - Sorri discretamente o condestável Eldrick.   
  
Eldrick retorna à sua escrivaninha e toca uma sineta. Um guarda se adianta e abre a porta para uma figura vestida de capa entrar.   
  
As meninas ficam surpresas ao reparar na pessoa que entrava na sala, mas para Keitarô, ela não representava nenhuma novidade.  
  
- Pessoal! Esta é a senhorita Yuri de Brightstone. Ela é uma experiente aventureira e já trabalhou como contra-espiã e infiltradora em várias missões para o nosso reino. É uma pessoa altamente competente e confiável. Deixo a palavra com ela, a partir de agora. - Termina Eldrick voltando ao seu assento.   
  
- Olá para todos vocês. Como Eldrick disse, eu me chamo Yuri e fui contratada pelo povo daqui para ajudá-los a fazer a missão de reconhecimento da fronteira. - Yuri sorri olhando para todos. Ao passar mentalmente o seu olhar para Keitarô, ela fecha os olhos piscando de satisfação.   
  
- (Yuri!)- Keitarô reprime um misto de ansiedade e surpresa dentro de si ao ver a sua ex-companheira de quarto e pivô de sua mais recente crise sentimental.  
  
- (...) - Naru fica sem palavras ao ver a guia, mas pelo seu olhar desconfiado, tenta deduzir se a jovem loira não seria uma eventual competidora em potencial pelo amor de Keitarô.  
  
- (Será que ela é sapatão?) - Com o seu senso de observação mordaz, Kitsune repara nas roupas masculinizadas e rústicas e na ausência de maquilagem da moça, que por sinal, tem um corte de cabelo estilo "tomboy", como o dela.  
  
- (Uma mulher guerreira como eu... Do que ela será capaz?) - Motoko inconscientemente aperta o cabo de sua katana num misto de admiração e inveja.   
  
Embora Yuri parecesse amistosa, a jovem samurai somente se sentiria segura depois que testasse as habilidades da desconhecida.  
  
- (Nossa, como ela é bonita...) - Shinobu-chan sente o seu coração apertar ao reparar no rosto harmonioso e sem defeitos, os olhos vivazes e o porte atlético de Yuri. Embora o penteado fosse demasiado curto e não ostentasse nenhuma maquilagem, a jovem tinha um corpo quase escultural e uma beleza singular.  
  
- (Ueba! Que visual... Será que a classe dela é Ranger/Assassina/Ninja?) - Tenta especular Kaolla ao analisar o incomum arsenal que Yuri carrega.  
  
- (Que otária! Será que ela é tão boa assim como dizem?) - Sorri desafiadoramente Sarah. Era difícil para alguém conquistar à primeira vista o respeito e a afeição da temperamental americana.  
  
- (Ara, Ara! Puxa vida, Tama-chan, nós temos uma nova amiga. Só espero que ela goste de tartarugas e de melancias!) - Comunica-se mentalmente Mutsumi através do seu elo psíquico com Tama-chan.  
  
- (Mew! Mew!) - A pequena Tama parece concordar com o que Mutsumi diz.  
  
O restante da reunião não teve muitas novidades.   
  
Eldrick termina de fazer sua explanação, desejando boa sorte a todos e se retira, pois tinha outra reunião no conselho da cidade.  
  
Após a apresentação do pessoal da pensão Hinata, Yuri se encarrega de explicar noções básicas de sobrevivência para o grupo.   
  
Em seguida, marca um pequeno treino - após o almoço - no pátio do quartel para conhecer melhor as habilidades de Keitarô e sua turma.   
  
Não era bem um treinamento militar, até porque não tinha tempo suficiente para adestrar o grupo, mas ela precisava conhecer o potencial de combate destes aventureiros que já fizera fama na cidade, ao derrotar Tarsius e seus monstros.   
  
O que se segue foi extraído dos apontamentos pessoais de Yuri, transcritos em seu diário:  
  
(Início do Trecho do diário)  
  
Depois de uma rápida explicação, fiz um teste individual para ter uma idéia do potencial do grupo. Confesso que à exceção de três pessoas, eu fiquei realmente desconcertada (...)   
  
Motoko Aoyama pareceu-me a mais experiente de todas, tanto em combate armado como no corpo a corpo. Ela se empolgou demais e tive que interromper o treino, pois a samurai queria lutar comigo para valer e havíamos estourado o tempo pré-estabelecido...   
  
É mestre com a espada Katana, além de saber manejar muito bem o bastão de madeira e a adaga.   
  
No treino de armas a longa distância, mostrou-se acima da média no manejo de arco e flecha, embora tenha me confidenciado que está mais habituada com o chamado arco daikyu que não conheço.   
  
Ela sabe arremessar facas com precisão mortal.   
  
Também é mestre na arte da luta desarmada, sendo superior a mim neste aspecto, e luta com lealdade e honra. Levei um belo tombo...  
  
Algo me preocupa, porém. Não é o seu estilo ou sua técnica, que são bem apuradas, mas falta-lhe um pouco de "atitude" enquanto pessoa.   
  
Ela irrita-se facilmente por pequenas coisas e tem a obsessão de provar que é a melhor, o que pode significar um problema em combates com adversários mais perigosos.   
  
Tem tendência de lutar mais sozinha do que em conjunto.  
  
Espero que nossos futuros inimigos não usem tartarugas! - Sem comentários.  
  
A segunda pessoa melhor preparada chama-se Mac Dougal, em minha opinião. Parece-me que ela foi treinada desde cedo pelo seu pai adotivo, um tal de Professor Seta e conhece bem as artes marciais. É muito rápida e bastante forte para sua idade, preferindo o ataque à defesa.   
  
Ela derrubou com facilidade dois bonecos feitos com sacos de areia usados como alvo e quebrou quinze tijolos com um golpe só.   
  
Contudo, se tivermos tempo, preciso trabalhar bastante os aspectos de sua resistência física - cansa se rápido em combates intensos - e o seu lado psicológico, bastante agressivo (...).  
  
Naru Narusegawa.   
  
Ela é forte e percebi que tem mais ou menos o mesmo estilo de Mac Dougal, embora ela conheça poucas técnicas de luta. Tem bons reflexos e é ágil.   
  
Contudo, continuo achando que o seu primeiro mestre cometeu um erro em passar as técnicas marciais sem muito critério.   
  
Narusegawa possui um "Ki" negativo, baseado em emoções fortes, podendo se transformar num "Ki" assassino ao longo prazo, se não tomar cuidado.   
  
Percebi isto quando ela ficou fora de si durante o treino de Keitarô com o bastão.   
  
Infelizmente, ao treinar comigo, ele se desequilibrou e movimentou o cajado de um jeito que arrancou a blusa de Naru... O golpe foi tão rápido e violento que não tive tempo de impedir. Mas ela não irá me pegar surpresa da próxima vez.   
  
Kaolla Su   
  
Talvez seja a mais ágil de todas. Quem sabe tenha vocação para acrobata? É bastante forte fisicamente, apesar do corpo magro.   
  
Trabalha muito bem com os pés, usando de chutes, fintas e saltos mortais. Tive que usar toda minha experiência para bloquear os seus golpes imprevisíveis.  
  
Não me compete analisá-la como Tecnomaga, pois conheço pouco os poderes desta classe, mas ela parece ser uma usuária de magia promissora.   
  
Por pouco não me pega com uma de suas invenções loucas! Eheheh.  
  
Seria uma lutadora melhor que Naru se não fosse a sua tendência em subestimar o adversário e não levar a sério o combate, como se fosse uma brincadeira.   
  
Seu Ki é baseado na vontade de viver, o que tem de monte.  
  
Maehara   
  
Embora seja clériga, ainda não aprendeu a agir como uma.   
  
Ela não me parece ser forte e nem ágil, sendo fraca em magias de ataque como em combate.   
  
Ela apavora-se fácil - mesmo numa luta de mentira - e sua resistência não é das melhores.   
  
Já estava cansada logo após quinze minutos de teste, e tivemos que parar a pedido de Naru e das outras. Definitivamente não gosta de lutar, ficando na defensiva.   
  
Como ponto positivo, destaco sua disposição em ajudar os outros e o seu espírito de equipe, o que faz ser uma boa companhia.   
  
Contudo, ainda acho que teremos problemas. Tenho que pensar num jeito para que o grupo não fique sem uma clériga nos momentos críticos.   
  
Otohime   
  
É um caso singular. Como Sorcerer parece ter um grande potencial, isto é, se souber dominar suas magias. Por pouco ela não destrói a estrebaria e a torre da Igreja, que fica por perto...  
  
Ela é algo atrapalhada e não tem boa coordenação motora, embora seja fisicamente forte.   
  
Fiquei surpresa quando ela levantou uma bola de ferro sem saber do que se tratava, sem fazer força.  
  
Não parece ter muita resistência física, tropeçando e caindo por pouca coisa, só que as meninas me contaram de forma privativa que ela já foi pior...  
  
Semelhante a Keitarô, ela tem uma perseverança enorme.   
  
Notei que ela age com um entrosamento muito bom com seu animal de estimação, a Tama-chan. As duas agem como se fosse uma só.  
  
Mitsune   
  
Tem uma cara de "vagaba" que prefere levar uma vida boa que pegar no pesado. Esta mulher tentou me enrolar para não entrar no treino usando os mais variados pretextos.   
  
É uma negação em combate aproximado e depende muito de suas magias e apetrechos "mágicos" para lutar.   
  
Contudo, ela é bastante esperta e pode ser um bom elemento surpresa se o grupo estiver entrosado. Ideal para infiltrações e coleta de informações.   
  
Keitarô Urashima.   
  
Em primeiro lugar fiquei admirada sua sinceridade e honestidade, já que mesmo antes do teste confidenciou-me que ele não nunca foi bom em esportes ou atividades físicas.   
  
Fico imaginando em como garantir sua vida nos perigos que teremos que enfrentar, já que ele apanha fácil e possui agilidade e força bem abaixo da média.   
  
Suas reações e reflexos são lentos e confusos.   
  
Notei durante o treino que ele passou maus bocados com Mac Dougal, Aoyama, Su e Narusegawa, principalmente devido às suas trapalhadas. Parece que o azar o persegue constantemente.   
  
Não conhece nenhum estilo de combate armado ou desarmado, mal sabendo segurar uma faca de cozinha direito.   
  
Se valer a pena treiná-lo, estou pensando em primeiro melhorar a sua autoconfiança - que é instável - e depois ensinar a lutar com o cajado, já que esta é uma arma simples e eficaz para iniciantes.   
  
De admirável mesmo somente a sua incrível capacidade de agüentar castigo físico... Nem mencionarei aqui o que ocorreu quando ele foi treinar combate desarmado e esbarrou na Aoyama... Sem comentários.  
  
Tama-chan (?)  
  
Inicialmente não pretendia fazer nenhum teste, julgando ser uma mascote normal. Até que o pessoal me disse que ela tinha habilidades especiais.  
  
Antes do treino, notei que Aoyama estava muito nervosa - como se tivesse medo do bichinho - e só se acalmou quando ficou bem longe da gente.  
  
Resultado: Não consegui acertar nenhum golpe neste ser. Nunca vi nada igual. Tama bloqueou meus golpes de nunchaku e espada curta, como se fosse um guerreiro veterano. Ela tem uma velocidade enorme e pelo seu diminuto tamanho, é quase impossível atingi-la.   
  
Seria ela apenas uma tartaruguinha... Ou algo a mais?   
  
(Fim do trecho do diário...)  
  
A sequência de testes terminou por volta das cinco da tarde. Depois a Yuri conduziu a turma do Hinata Attack Team para comprarem os equipamentos e suprimentos necessários à viagem.  
  
O pessoal aproveitou para reforçar o arsenal de alguma forma.   
  
Sarah acabou pegando uma funda de arremesso e vários balotes de chumbo, para melhorar suas chances no combate à distância. O pobre Keitarô foi a sua primeira cobaia, da forma mais dolorosa possível.   
  
Motoko estranhamente não pegou mais nenhuma arma nova, confiando em sua onipresente Shisui.   
  
Embora na loja houvesse alguns tipos de dardos e facas de arremesso, ela decidiu que somente usaria uma arma de longa distância quando pudesse ter um legítimo arco Daikyu, uma das poucas armas "nobres" compatíveis com o verdadeiro espírito de samurai.   
  
Contudo, adquiriu alguns papéis, tinta nanquim e um pincel para aproveitar criar alguns "fuuins" (papelotes sagrados com inscrições mágicas, usado por monges) nesta noite, antes de dormir.  
  
Estes fuuins deveriam ser também energizados através de orações e um ritual de meditação, tornando-se capazes de liberar poderosas energias elementais. Embora fossem mais adequados para enfrentar espíritos malignos e criaturas morto-vivas, os papelotes eram também efetivos contra adversários de carne e osso.  
  
Kaolla esperneou, implorou e finalmente conseguiu comprar um "kit" iniciante para Tecnomagos. Somente este kit custou um terço de todo o dinheiro da Yuri e dos outros.   
  
O kit consistia numa maleta com um estranho conjunto de peças bizarras, cristais energizados e produtos alquímicos que podiam improvisar qualquer instrumento imaginável, sendo ideal para criadores insanos. Dependendo do conhecimento e das habilidades do inventor, poderia produzir uma obra prima ou uma geringonça cheia de defeitos imprevisíveis.   
  
Shinobu não comprou nenhum tipo de arma nova para clérigos, por não gostar disto. Detestava violência e somente a contragosto empunhava um cajado para autodefesa.  
  
Foi só com muita insistência que ela aceitou fazer um "upgrade" comprando itens de proteção como um anel e um bracelete que reduzia o impacto dos golpes sobre ela.   
  
Ela ganhou uma bolsa capaz de acomodar pequenas poções de cura e outras similares. Só que ficou um pouco chateada quando Kaolla e Sarah zombaram dela, dizendo que a bolsa parecia uma lancheira do curso primário.  
  
Mutsumi trocou o seu tosco cajado do início - danificado na luta contra Tarsius - por um báculo mágico no melhor estilo "Magical Girl".   
  
Este báculo melhorava ligeiramente sua resistência contra magias inimigas.   
  
Afora isto, Yuri convenceu-a adquirir um manto de proteção e um bracelete semelhante ao de Shinobu, que reduzia o dano causado pelos ataques inimigos.  
  
Kitsune não comprou nenhum armamento novo. Ela achou que sua estranha Faixa de Enchanter era suficiente e não tinha interesse em aprender a manejar outro tipo de arma.   
  
Se dependesse dela, gastaria a parte do dinheiro que lhe cabia em bebidas, só que Yuri praticamente obrigou-a melhorar sua defesa, adquirindo um manto de proteção que melhorava seus reflexos contra ataques físicos e um anel que a protegia um pouco de dano mágico.  
  
Naru foi a que mais demorou na loja, a ponto de irritar Yuri, com suas constantes indecisões.   
  
Após muita enrolação, ela optou por um par de luvas de combate que protegia suas mãos e ampliava o poder de ataque de seus socos.   
  
Embora o item não fosse encantado, era muito melhor do que lutar com as mãos nuas.  
  
Ela também adquiriu um conjunto de joelheiras e caneleiras, bem como botas que melhoravam a sua velocidade em combate, além de proteger suas pernas contra os ataques de seus inimigos.  
  
Yuri adquiriu duas alijavas extras, vinte virotes de besta normais e vinte virotes encantados. Além disto, ela comprou para si alguns dardos de arremesso extra e um par de nunchakus.   
  
O exemplar que ela possuía foi danificado durante o treino que teve com Motoko.  
  
Embora fosse uma arma exótica para os padrões do mundo medieval aonde o pessoal de Hinata-Sou estava, o nunchaku era a arma oriental mais fácil de ser encontrada em lojas de armas, ao lado do cajado bo, por ser de fácil fabricação.  
  
Embora não fosse encantado com magia, o modelo que Yuri escolheu era feito de madeira, mas com as pontas recobertas com ferro. A sua corrente era flexível, e se necessário, um nunchaku podia ser unido a outro, se transformando numa espécie de bastão de defesa.  
  
Yuri somente usava o nunchaku contra inimigos resistentes ao corte de sua espada ou contra adversários que não estavam armados de armaduras e espadas, como malandros de rua, salteadores comuns e rufiões.   
  
Mesmo um modelo feito de madeira era altamente perigoso e podia fraturar facilmente os ossos de uma pessoa com um golpe apenas.  
  
Contudo, Motoko franziu o cenho ao ver Yuri fazer tal aquisição.   
  
Como praticante de artes marciais, ela sabia que o nunchaku era pouco efetivo contra inimigos armados com espadas. Se fosse para se defender do ataque de uma katana sem recorrer a este mesmo tipo de arma, ela escolheria um par de kamas (foice curta japonesa), ou ainda um par de adagas "Sai" ou um cajado "Bo".  
  
Yuri deveria saber disto, até porque no breve, mas violento treino, Motoko conseguiu inutilizar o nunchaku da jovem loira com um golpe executado com maestria. E teria vencido a luta se Yuri não tivesse sacado a tempo sua espada curta, no seu entender.  
  
Mas como gosto é gosto...  
  
Sem mais o que fazer, o grupo saiu da loja de armas e foi em direção à loja de roupas para aventureiros e em seguida para o armazém da cidade.   
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	19. Sentimentos Dolorosos

CAPÍTULO 19  
  
Sentimentos Dolorosos.  
  
Terminadas as compras, o grupo decidiu voltar para a hospedaria. Foi combinado que as garotas iriam mudar a disposição de vagas nos quartos, devido à presença de Yuri.   
  
Ela, Mutsumi (com Tama-chan), Kitsune e Naru iriam dormir neste novo quarto e a Motoko, Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu em outro.   
  
Por motivos óbvios, Keitarô iria ter que se contentar com o seu quartinho onde dormira na véspera, desta vez sozinho.  
  
Evidentemente, Yuri fez se de desentendida e não comentou que na véspera estivera no mesmo quarto com o rapaz, para não despertar desconfianças no grupo, especialmente de Narusegawa.   
  
Eram seis da tarde quando as aventureiras de Hinata retornaram ao alojamento com as compras - exceto Yuri, que supostamente foi buscar suas "bagagens" em outro lugar e reservar duas mesas para a janta na taverna - pelo menos é o que ela disse para as meninas.  
  
O pessoal teria duas horas e meia para tomar banho, descansar e aguardar o jantar, que foi marcado para 8 e meia da noite, na mesma taverna da noite passada.   
  
A partida de Smallville rumo à fronteira Orc foi marcada para depois das 6 horas da manhã seguinte.  
  
As meninas chegaram à estalagem bem exaustas. A tarde foi puxada, tanto pelos treinos, bem como a corrida às compras.   
  
Pelo menos naquela noite, o pessoal iria conseguir dormir mais tranqüilo, sem a falta de privacidade da vêspera. A estalagem estava um pouco mais vazia, devido ao fato de muitos mercenários terem conseguido serviço nos feudos vizinhos.  
  
Porém nem tudo eram rosas. Após terem trazido a bagagem para o quarto novo - as garotas mais velhas - mais a Motoko, que veio ajudar na mudança - estavam desabafando suas impressões sobre a nova guia:  
  
- Naru, eu acho que a gente devia ter dado o pé desta vilinha enquanto podia - Diz Kitsune com uma expressão de desagrado, apenas com o corpo coberto com uma toalha, se preparando para tomar banho.   
  
- Por quê, Kitsune? - Naru pergunta, também ela estando de toalha e se preparando para entrar na tina com água morna. Além de sabão e uma escova, ainda havia dois baldes extras de água para eventuais trocas.  
  
- Sei lá, acho que não fui muito com a cara da nova guia, a tal da Yuri. Ela me parece muito "milica" para o meu gosto...  
  
- A Shinobu e as outras estavam se queixando dela também... - Comenta Motoko, que também decidiu tomar banho com suas amigas mais velhas. As endiabradas Kaolla e Sarah estavam fazendo a maior bagunça no banheiro vizinho.  
  
- Ara, Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Pergunta Mutsumi entrando na conversa.  
  
- Quando fomos comprar os mantimentos para a viagem de amanhã, a Yuri cortou metade da lista das coisas que a Shinobu planejava comprar, o que fez deixar ela sentida. Nossa guia também tirou as frutas e doces que Kaolla e Sarah queriam... - Conclui Motoko.  
  
- Ao que indica, ela quer que a gente passe esta aventura a pão e água! As únicas coisas que a Yuri deixou comprar foram rações desidratadas, tabletes de açúcar mascavo e sal, carne seca defumada e uns biscoitos duros de dar medo! - Dramatizava Kitsune.  
  
- Só isto? - Naru pensava, tentando entender os motivos de Yuri.  
  
- Sem falar que ela não me deixou "fazer a festa"! Ela "só" mandou comprar duas garrafinhas de whisky e ainda me disse que não era para beber, mas sim para emergências! - Complementa a melhor amiga de Naru.   
  
- Calma, Kitsune e Motoko-chan. Acho que ela deve ter os seus motivos... - Naru pessoalmente não sentia antipatia pela guia loira até porque não sabia de seu "affair" com Keitarô.  
  
- Antes fosse só isto. Na loja de roupas, ela mandou devolver as roupas que compramos, fazendo questão de escolher os modelos mais horrorosos, além de pegar uma porção de mantos e ponchos! - Exalta-se a garota com olhos de raposa.   
  
- Quanto aos kits de emergência e remédios, até eu entendo, mas não compreendo por que não deixou a gente comprar uma barraca que iria servir para nos alojarmos durante a noite. - Comenta Motoko com uma expressão de inquietude.   
  
- Ehehe, meninas, acalmem-se. Ficarem bravas não vai adiantar muito. Quem sabe, se a gente pedir com jeito amanhã, não podemos...  
  
- Na minha opinião, a Yuri é uma chata! - Desabafa Kitsune.  
  
- Isto mesmo! Ela é uma ... - Motoko ia complementar quando de repente elas percebem a presença da Yuri, parada na entrada do quarto, com uma mochila no braço.   
  
- Yuri-chan? - Naru fica surpresa ao perceber que a guia loira estava lá o tempo todo sem que ninguém percebesse.  
  
- Desculpem-me, mas interrompi alguma coisa? - Yuri pergunta com a maior simplicidade do mundo.  
  
- IIIIKH! - Kitsune se encolhe toda, envergonhada do que falou.   
  
- Desde quando estava aqui, Yuri? A gente... - Motoko tenta falar alguma coisa.  
  
- Aliás, o que vem a ser uma "milica", Mitsune? - Yuri se dirige à amiga da Naru falando pelo seu nome verdadeiro, que ficou sabendo durante a apresentação do pessoal.   
  
- Não! É que... É que... - O rosto de Kitsune estava corado como um pimentão.   
  
- É o seguinte, Yuri, as meninas estavam fazendo alguns comentários a respeito de algumas compras que você mandou fazer, e a gente queria saber dos detalhes. - Naru decide abrir o jogo, falando a verdade.   
  
- Bem é o seguinte... Infelizmente, como se trata de uma missão de reconhecimento, não podemos levar muita coisa. - Yuri começa a falar, de forma objetiva.  
  
- Sério? - Kitsune indaga sem saber as implicações da afirmação de Yuri.   
  
- Foi duro para a Maehara entender, mas tivemos que cortar frutas, verduras frescas e guloseimas da lista. No calor que enfrentaremos, elas não durariam muito. Levaremos apenas items que agüentem os cinco ou seis dias que irão durar esta missão... - A guia começa a explicar da forma mais inteligível possível.  
  
- Mas e os tabletes de açúcar e sal? - É a vez de Mutsumi entrar na roda de debates.   
  
- No caso de açúcar, para manter o nível de glicose do corpo. E o sal, misturado com água, para repor as perdas do suor e evitar câimbras nas pernas. - Yuri aplica seus conhecimentos de sobrevivência em ambientes hostis.   
  
- Pó, Yuri, eu não podia levar umas garrafas "disto" e "daquilo" para tomar um trago durante a viagem? Acho que andar no deserto deve ser o maior tédio! - Kitsune contra-argumenta, sorrindo malandramente e fazendo gestos como se desenhasse no ar uma garrafa e um copo.   
  
- Mitsune, nesta viagem nós teremos que se virar apenas com água. Quatro litros e meio por dia por pessoa será o suficiente, afora o necessário para nossa higiene pessoal. - Yuri contra-argumenta.  
  
- O quê? - Kitsune fica incrédula.  
  
- Se beber um gole que seja de álcool - além de passar mal, você irá ficar com mais sede ainda, podendo acabar com sua reserva de água antes do tempo. Dá para contar nos dedos os locais aonde encontraremos água potável na nossa viagem - A expressão da guia fica um pouco mais séria e compenetrada.   
  
- E as garrafinhas de whisky que você comprou? - Tenta protestar a garota de cabelos castanhos curtos.   
  
- Servirão para desinfetar feridas e eventualmente reanimar alguém que fique inconsciente numa emergência, querida. E só para isto. Se terminarmos a viagem, teremos tempo de sobra para encher a cara em qualquer taverna. - Yuri volta a sorrir de forma discreta para Kitsune.   
  
- Aproveitando, Yuri-San, por que você mandou a gente comprar peças de roupa com mangas compridas e todos aqueles ponchos? Não faz muito calor no deserto? - Motoko tenta argumentar achando aquilo ilógico.  
  
- Verdade. Só que da mesma forma que faz muito calor durante o dia, a temperatura cai abruptamente à noite, podendo chegar perto de zero grau. Neste caso, os ponchos ajudariam a gente se aquecer. E as peças compridas servem evidentemente para proteger a pele dos insetos, espinhos e das nuvens de poeira. - Explica Yuri.   
  
- Como você sabe disto tudo Yuri? Você é uma aventureira do tipo Indiana Jones? - Naru fica surpresa diante de tantos conhecimentos da loira.   
  
- Não chego a tanto, mas no passado, andei em lugares diversos. Conheci selvas, savanas, desertos e montanhas geladas... Aproveitando a pergunta, alguém de vocês tem experiência em sobrevivência no deserto? - Yuri fecha os olhos, como se pensasse em seu passado.   
  
- Bem... A gente já ficou perdida no Deserto da Ilha Pararacelso, no Oceano Pacífico. Mas foi por acidente... - Naru explica.  
  
- Se vocês sobreviveram, fizeram um curso de sobrevivência completo. Aquele lugar, apesar de não ser muito grande, é um dos desertos mais perigosos da Terra. - Yuri sorri, diante da resposta de Naru.   
  
- Verdade? Que legal, Tama! - Mutsumi fica contente.   
  
- Mew! Meeew! - A mascote do grupo dá as caras - escondida que estava debaixo do chapéu da Mutsumi.  
  
- Iiiikk! Mu-mutsumi! Tar-ta... - Motoko tem outro de seus ataques de pânico ao ver o pequeno quelônio.   
  
- Calma, Aoyama-san, no lugar aonde iremos, não existe risco de sermos atacadas por tartarugas. - Sorri Yuri.   
  
- Vamos ter que encontrar com muitos animais pelo caminho? Bem é que... Não queremos topar com muitos monstros... - Motoko fica algo incomodada e tenta-se recompor, após Mutsumi ter colocado Tama de volta no chapéu esquisito que ela usava.   
  
- Nem tanto. Afora os orcs e alguns goblins, vamos ter que tomar cuidado apenas com os lobos e coiotes gigantes. Não iremos correr muito perigo com répteis e insetos venenosos, que são raros na região. - Responde a loira.  
  
- Bem, se for só isto... - Naru tenta sentir mais alívio, mas...  
  
- Dizem que mais para o interior do Deserto existem outros perigos, como bandos de salteadores, grifos selvagens, esfinges, homens-cactos e vermes de areia. Há boatos que falam de raças há muito perdidas como homens-serpentes, gigantes do deserto, plantas carnívoras subterrâneas e até dragões. Só que pessoalmente não conheci ninguém que viu isto...  
  
- Humpf, bela aula... Até parece a descrição de um livro de mitologia. - Motoko cruza os braços, adotando uma expressão de ceticismo no rosto.  
  
- Yuri, quanto tempo vai durar esta missão? - Naru torna a falar.  
  
- Bem, pelos meus cálculos, se formos rápidas, a viagem de ida durará dois dias. Depois, teremos de um a dois dias para fazermos o reconhecimento. Para voltar, mais dois. Ao todo, cinco a seis dias.  
  
- Quantos quilômetros nós teremos que andar? - Kitsune fica incrédula ao ver a quantidade de tempo que iriam gastar.   
  
- Até o platô aonde os orcs moram são sessenta quilômetros. Para chegarmos lá, teremos que andar trinta quilômetros por dia num período de oito a dez horas.   
  
- Putz, você quer nos matar? Andar trinta quilômetros num deserto? - Kitsune começa a se arrepender de ter aceitado a missão.   
  
- Bem, os primeiros trinta quilômetros vão ser relativamente fáceis. Os orcs não vão nos incomodar - muito. A fronteira em si não é muito desértica e teremos facilidade de achar água pelo caminho. Por outro lado... - Yuri fica com uma expressão sisuda no rosto.  
  
- "Sabia que ela ia dizer isto!" - Kitsune tenta esconder a irritação que sente em seu pensamento.   
  
- No segundo dia, teremos que tomar cuidado, pois os poços e fontes de água serão escassos e a probabilidade de encontrarmos nossos amigos orcs será muito maior, à medida que chegarmos perto do platô onde estão as tribos mais fortes.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos sabendo disto, a gente fica mais tranqüila. Você iria nos acompanhar até a capital deste reino, caso terminarmos a missão? - Naru volta a falar, lembrando-se do que o condestável Eldrick disse.   
  
- Creio que sim. Conheço a cidade de Brightstone na palma da minha mão. Aliás, trabalhei por uns tempos no exército de lá. - Yuri torna a sorrir novamente.   
  
- Como que é a experiência de uma mulher viver no meio de tantos soldados? Quer dizer... Você tem que ser um pouco liberal para agüentar certas... Propostas. - Kitsune capta a mensagem e tenta especular a respeito da vida pessoal da loira.  
  
- Kitsune, pare de fazer perguntas maliciosas a Yuri-san! - Protesta Naru.   
  
- Eheh... entendi o que quis dizer, Mitsune. De fato, o pessoal fica meio que assanhado no início, mas se você impor o respeito devido, a gente passa ser tratada como igual a eles. Não tem esta de ter que aceitar propostas maliciosas, a não ser que a gente dê mole... - Yuri parece ter entendido a pergunta.   
  
- E você chegou a receber alguma coisa deste tipo? - Motoko fica incrédula ao perceber o pensamento da guia a respeito de amizades masculinas.   
  
- Só uma vez, mas acalmei a libido do rapaz com um bom chute bem colocado. - Yuri tenta acalmar Motoko.   
  
- Hihihi, até parece a Naru-chan! - Mutsumi sorri, lembrando-se dos inúmeros Naru-Punchs que Keitarô recebeu por entrar nas termas nas horas mais impróprias.  
  
- Humpf, se fosse comigo, daria um bom soco nestes assanhados. - Naru faz um biquinho típico de menina mimada, cruzando os braços.   
  
- E eu teria "meios" mais do que adequados para fazer estes homens entrarem na linha. - Motoko comenta, com uma expressão de severidade no rosto, naturalmente se referindo à sua espada.  
  
- Bem, sou contra os excessos e não tolero abusos de malandros. Mas, por outro lado, entendo um pouco o lado dos soldados. Vários deles são noivos ou casados e ficam por vários meses fora de casa sem ver a esposa ou a amada. Imaginem o que é viver numa caserna, passando por todo tipo de perigo e ainda vivendo uma vida dura e repleta de humilhações... - responde Yuri, aludindo às agruras da vida em caserna.   
  
- Bem, não tinha pensado neste lado. - Comenta Motoko, não totalmente satisfeita com a explicação.   
  
- Pode até ser, mas, Yuri-San, eu peço para tomar muito cuidado com o Keitarô. Ele pode ser um rapaz bonzinho e o nosso kanrinin, mas ele é um safado e pervertido de primeira linha! - Naru tenta advertir Yuri como se ela não conhecesse o rapaz...   
  
- Perdão, mas o que é kanrinin? Meu conhecimento do idioma japonês é muito básico, sabe? - Yuri pergunta, com delicadeza.   
  
- Bem... é que... é que... a gente mora na vida real numa pensão chamada Hinata-Sou. O Keitarô é neto da fundadora desta pensão e atual gerente. Kanrinin é uma palavra que quer dizer gerente. - Naru fica meio constrangida ao tentar explicar as circunstâncias do local onde ela e as garotas viviam.  
  
- Certo... Mas ele é tão "perigoso" assim? - Yuri pergunta com a maior expressão de inocência no rosto, arrancando um riso forçado de Kitsune e uma expressão de indignação da Motoko.   
  
- Você ainda não o conhece! Na primeira vez que ele veio na pensão, o safado entrou fazendo a maior confusão. E até hoje ele tem o péssimo hábito de aparecer quando a gente está tomando banho, trocando de roupa, etc. - Desta vez é a hora de Naru dramatizar um pouco, fazendo gestos exagerados, quase derrubando a sua toalha.   
  
- Sem falar no desastre natural que ele é! Se o Urashima ficar a menos de um metro de distância de uma garota, ele arranja um jeito de tocar nos peitos, Cair no colo dela ou fazer coisas piores... Ele é o maior pervertido que eu conheci! - Complementa Motoko, com uma expressão de evidente desagrado ao relembrar os primeiros tempos de convivência com o atrapalhado rapaz.  
  
- Bem, espero que ele não aja desta forma comigo, senão ele é que iria sofrer um acidente! - Sorri Yuri, fingindo entrar no jogo das garotas, embora sua frase tivesse um fundo de verdade.   
  
- Agora senti firmeza de sua parte, Yuri! - Naru faz um sinal de positivo com a mão direita.   
  
- Gostei de ver! O Urashima que se cuide! - Finalmente Motoko parece sentir que Yuri é digna de seu respeito como guerreira.   
  
- Yuri-san, não quer tomar banho agora? A gente já está terminando... - propõe Narusegawa.   
  
- Tudo bem. Vamos ter que aproveitar para descansar, comer e dormir bem, porque amanhã começa o nosso trabalho. - Yuri volta a sorrir e deixa a sua mochila perto do beliche.  
  
No instante seguinte, a experiente aventureira retira suas roupas diante das garotas.   
  
Para a surpresa delas, a jovem loira revela ser não uma "tábua de passar roupas", mas uma adolescente bonita.   
  
Sem a rigidez da armadura e das roupas masculinizadas, ela mostra um corpo de estatura mediana e bem proporcionado.  
  
Kitsune olha com uma certa inveja dos seios de Yuri.   
  
Embora eles não fossem tão grandes como os da Otohime e dela, tinham formato de pêra, com mamilos rosados e deveriam ser bem firmes.   
  
A loira não tinha o menor sinal de barriga e em contraste com a cintura fina e bem delineada, seu traseiro era bem marcante.  
  
Narusegawa também sentia uma certa ponta de inveja.   
  
Exceto por duas pequenas cicatrizes - uma no ombro direito e outra no antebraço esquerdo - a pele de Yuri era perfeita: Macia, e recoberta por uma delicada penugem loira.   
  
Suas mãos tinham os dedos longos e unhas bem feitas, embora o seu aperto de mãos habitual fosse forte e sem cerimônia, talvez refletindo o passado de aventuras e o presente militar.  
  
E as pernas eram bem proporcionadas em relação ao corpo, não havendo sinal algum de estrias ou manchas.  
  
Embora não tivesse um corpaço de miss - Yuri era apenas um pouco mais alta do que ela e Mutsumi, talvez chegando perto da estatura da Haruka, a tia do Keitarô - ainda assim, a estrangeira seria capaz de chamar a atenção em qualquer rua aonde andasse.   
  
Motoko - que já estava de saída - também reparou nestes detalhes. Mas não se deixava enganar pelos mesmos. Yuri era de fato linda, mas por outro lado, estava longe de ser uma donzela indefesa.   
  
A praticante do estilo Shinmei havia percebido que a loira tinha um pouco de músculo nos braços e nas coxas, evidenciando que a aventureira não desdenhava treinamentos e esforço físico.   
  
O seu bronzeado não havia sido obtido nas férias passadas em uma praia ou piscina, mas em incontáveis marchas e viagens pela natureza.   
  
E decerto, a ausência de barriga não era devida ao uso de dietas ou malhações, mas sim à vida árdua e exercícios constantes.  
  
O que Motoko não conformava era o fato de uma guerreira como Yuri tolerar o convívio com os homens.   
  
Até o seu vocabulário estava contaminado - a seu ver - com o jargão de caserna e pela indesejável influência masculina.   
  
Para a jovem praticante das artes marciais, a guerreira perfeita tinha que se manter pura e imaculada, e não deixar que as paixões dominassem sua mente e seus pensamentos.   
  
Era por isto que ela não admitia em público os sentimentos nascentes que possuía em relação ao tarado e irresponsável do Urashima.   
  
Sua técnica não começou a decair quando ele surgiu em sua vida, a despeito de todos os treinos feitos?  
  
Só que havia algumas contradições.  
  
Ela ainda não compreendia direito o motivo por que sua irmã mais velha continuava muito forte, apesar de ter parado de treinar durante anos, e ainda ter se casado.   
  
E ironicamente foi o "inútil" do Urashima que a ajudou a desenvolver sua técnica mais poderosa, o "Zanmaken Ni no Tachi", além de ter ajudado a recuperar sua confiança perdida na revanche contra sua irmã.   
  
Yuri? Como seria a sua real força? E sua mentalidade como guerreira?  
  
Motoko observava Yuri conversando animadamente com Naru-sempai, Kitsune e Otohime, estando bem a vontade. Sim, realmente ela era bonita e seu corpo era desejável...   
  
Só que Motoko estava não se apaixonando por ela, mas sim tentando ver se encontrava algum ponto fraco em sua rival em potencial.  
  
Exceto por sua irmã, ela nunca havia encontrado alguém que se igualasse a ela. Já havia enfrentado outras garotas em campeonatos escolares, só que derrotando facilmente todas elas. Além do kendô básico, ela conhecia várias técnicas, bloqueios e golpes que um praticante comum nunca iria conhecer e nem refutar.   
  
Motoko havia pensado inicialmente que Yuri era apenas um soldado qualquer e que iria derrotá-la no treino simulado, usando no máximo um Zan-Kuu-Sen simples.   
  
Sendo uma ocidental, Yuri decerto não conhecia nada sobre a energia "Ki" e suas técnicas e iria ser pega de surpresa, pensava a garota Kendô.  
  
Mas estava enganada. A loira não somente resistiu ao primeiro Zan-Ma-Ken, como também se desviou dele, trocando vários golpes em combate próximo.   
  
Aquela loira era uma amadora ou uma louca?   
  
Qualquer amador sabia que o nunchaku era uma arma inferior num combate contra a katana, mesmo que fosse feito de ferro.   
  
E foi preciso ela apelar para o Zan-Tetsu-Sen para inutilizar aquela rústica arma feita de madeira e crina de cavalo.  
  
Yuri conseguiu sacar ainda a tempo sua espada curta para deter o curso da lâmina de Motoko. Senão teria sido derrotada naquele breve combate simulado.   
  
Mesmo aquela arma medieval era ainda inadequada para enfrentar uma katana de primeira linha, como sua Shisui.   
  
A fina lâmina da espada de Yuri era adequada mais para perfurar e não para cortar. E dificilmente romperia a defesa que a longa lâmina da Shisui impunha.   
  
Mas como ela conseguiu não somente bloquear seus golpes como também impedir que aquela frágil lâmina se estilhaçasse em mil pedaços? Seria uma arma como as legendárias Massamune ou mesmo uma arma mágica?  
  
Motoko estava começando a pensar em lutar com força total, quando o treino teve fim.   
  
Em sua última tentativa, o Zan-Ma-Ken que ela jogou chegou a danificar o muro do quartel de Eldrick, provocando rachaduras inclusive numa igreja que estava próxima - após Yuri ter se esquivado com rara maestria.  
  
Para evitar mais dissabores, a aventureira e a samurai tiveram que interromper o combate e deixar para mais tarde uma eventual continuação.  
  
Embora Motoko não gostasse do palavreado meio solto de Yuri e por suas eventuais tendências "liberais" com relação ao sexo oposto, a samurai a admirava por sua evidente técnica de luta e pelo fato de ter sido a primeira mulher - fora de seu clã - a entrar num combate de igual para igual com ela, ganhando um certo respeito.  
  
Enquanto a jovem guerreira saía do quarto - voltando para onde Shinobu e as outras estavam tomando banho - Kitsune resolveu aprontar das suas. Aproveitando o fato de que Yuri estava distraída, tomando banho na tina e contando piadas para a Naru e Otohime, ela sorrateiramente se aproxima por trás e em seguida põe as mãos nos seios da garota.  
  
- Ei, Mitsune! O que está fazendo comigo? - Yuri se assusta no início, mas depois entra no espírito da brincadeira, fingindo-se de boba. Ela havia feito coisas semelhantes com outras meninas quando estudava no colégio, em sua vida real.  
  
- Hummm... Até que seus peitos estão... Grandinhos! - Kitsune começa a mexer para cá e para lá. Ela percebe que os seios de Yuri são firmes e macios.   
  
- Ahahah! Pare com isto, Mitsune! Está me fazendo cócegas - Yuri dá uma risada, embora "cócegas" não seja exatamente o termo.  
  
- Ki-Kitsune! Tenha modos! Pare de importunar a Yuri-San! - Naru está um pouco brava com a atitude impertinente da amiga e espantada com a cena insólita. Ainda bem que Keitarô não estava por perto...  
  
- Ara, ara, até que a Kitsune está se dando bem com a Yuri-San - Comenta Mutsumi com sua pequena Tama.   
  
- Só vou largar quando você me contar suas medidas, Yuri! - Sorri marotamente a amiga de Naru.   
  
- Ahahahahah! P-por que q-quer saber disto? - Diz Yuri agarrando a coxa direita de Kitsune para não perder o equilíbrio em cima da tina de água quente, arrancando um arrepio desta.   
  
- Fala, ou eu continuo! - Desta vez é Kitsune que tem que fazer forças para não se desequilibrar.  
  
- Tá bom, as minhas medidas são 84-60-88. - Se Kitsune continuasse mexendo daquele jeito, Yuri seria capaz de ter um orgasmo.   
  
- Valeu, Yuri, acho que agora você pertence ao nosso time! - Sorri a jovem de cabelos castanhos batendo com a palma de sua mão na palma da mão de Yuri, num sinal de fraternidade.  
  
- Que time, Mitsune? - Yuri finge-se de desentendida.   
  
- O das peitudas do Hinata Team! - Gargalha Kitsune.  
  
- Kitsune, só você mesmo para dizer uma coisa dessas! - Naru fica abobalhada ao perceber a ausência de seriedade de sua amiga.   
  
- Qual é, Naru? Não vem que não tem! Você também é uma das nossas, assim como a Otohime! - Kitsune volta a dar risada.   
  
Embora tivessem várias similaridades físicas - ambas eram bonitas, tinham um bom par de seios e corpos bem proporcionados - além do cabelo cortado curto - Yuri e Kitsune possuíam algumas diferenças.   
  
O cabelo de Yuri tendia mais para o loiro, ao passo que o da Kitsune era castanho-claro. O penteado de Yuri era mais simétrico, com 6 franjinhas (três de cada lado) na frente. Enquanto que o da Kitsune era meio que rebelde na frente. E faltava nela a "antena" que Kitsune sempre trazia.   
  
O olhar da estrangeira era bem diferente do jeitão de raposa de Mitsune Konno. As íris de Yuri eram de um azul claro e a expressão do olhar variava de acordo com seu estado de espírito.   
  
Ela ficava terrivelmente sombria quando estava brava ou de mau-humor, mas era de uma doçura incomparável quando estava de bem com a vida.   
  
Embora o estilo de se vestir fosse parecido - tanto Yuri como Kitsune gostavam de estilos práticos e algo masculinos - a forma de uso das roupas era um pouco diferente.   
  
Kitsune era procurava andar mais na moda, embora tendesse a buscar peças que realçavam sua beleza e sensualidade.  
  
Yuri gostava de roupas mais funcionais, não ligando muito em mostrar o seu corpo, muito pelo contrário.   
  
Ela valorizava mais o conforto e praticidade do que outras coisas. Sua coleção de lingeries não se comparava às peças erotizadas que Kitsune utilizava.   
  
Só que isto não impedia que ela mostrasse um lado sedutor.   
  
Diferentemente de Kitsune, Yuri não se importava de usar vestidos longos, saias e sapatos de salto alto, quando a ocasião fosse apropriada.   
  
As atitudes das duas também variavam.   
  
Embora ambas tivessem um jeito direto e informal de falar e encarar as coisas, a americana era um pouco mais séria e responsável, apesar do gosto inato pelo risco  
  
Yuri gostava de trabalhar com objetivos definidos e levava as coisas mais a sério, diferentemente da jovem de Osaka. Ela sabia ser brincalhona, irreverente e até maliciosa, mas quando a ocasião o permitia ser.  
  
Só que faltava nela aquele lado de "irmãzona" de todas que a Kitsune sabia fazer tão bem. Yuri preferia estar mais na frente das coisas que manobrar pelos bastidores.  
  
Mutsumi e Tama já estavam tirando uma soneca, enquanto Yuri terminava se de banhar na tina de água morna.   
  
Kitsune e Naru já estavam de roupas novas e trocavam impressões e fofocas. Para descontrair o clima, Yuri contava piadas para as duas, a respeito de casos e locais pitorescos de sua juventude.  
  
Em outro quarto, Keitarô tomava banho silenciosamente.   
  
Seu astral não era dos melhores, não apenas pelo "Naru Punch" que levara à tarde como também pelo fato de estar claro que Narusegawa o estava evitando deliberadamente.   
  
Tudo o que ele mais queria era conversar e se abrir com ela, mas parecia que estava impossível.   
  
Para piorar, Yuri estava de volta, como guia da missão.   
  
Keitarô não sabia se a evitava, deixando-a de escanteio, ou se ele tentava conversar em particular com a loira, explicando que ele gostava da Naru e não tinha pretensão de namorar outra pessoa por enquanto.   
  
Não que ele detestasse a estrangeira. Ela tinha várias qualidades que ele apreciava. Era bonita, jovem, inteligente e em certo ponto, era mais compreensiva do que a ruiva.   
  
Só que Keitarô tinha um pouco de medo do estilo ousado da Yuri se relacionar, bem como suas atitudes com relação ao amor.   
  
Educado numa família conservadora, e também pelo fato de nunca ser correspondido por alguém do sexo oposto, Keitarô não tinha habilidade em lidar com as sutilezas de um relacionamento adulto, temendo perder o controle da situação, como aconteceu na véspera.   
  
Outro motivo de dúvida foi o treino da tarde.   
  
Ele ficou impressionado com a técnica de luta da garota e ficou alimentando novos temores. Seria ela uma outra Motoko?   
  
Ele ficou especulando a respeito de onde a moça teria ganhado tamanha perícia em combate...   
  
Será que Yuri era uma aventureira, mercenária, ou quem sabe militar? E se ela fosse uma terrorista de algum grupo radical ou mesmo uma fria assassina paga?   
  
Com todas estas especulações, seu sentimento tendia a se afastar de Yuri, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava reconciliar-se com Naru.  
  
A única esperança de Keitarô residia no fato de Mutsumi ser tanto amiga dele como da Narusegawa, e que a jovem de Okinawa ajudasse-o a fazer as pazes com a ruiva.   
  
Só que Urashima não tinha certeza se Otohime ainda se lembrava da conversa de manhã. Às vezes ela era desligada com as coisas...  
  
Keitarô sentia-se carente e solitário. Aqueles carinhos e abraços que havia tido com Yuri de madrugada, ele queria recebê-los de outra pessoa. De sua amada Narusegawa.   
  
Mas este era um sonho distante. Era mais fácil Keitarô achar um Warp Point sozinho de olhos vendados do que Naru declarar publicamente e sem medo o amor que sentia por ele.   
  
Enquanto tomava banho, Keitarô teve outro de seus devaneios típicos.   
  
Ele imaginava-se relaxando numa banheira, e de repente a Narusegawa aparecendo de surpresa no quarto, apenas coberta por uma toalha curta.   
  
Keitarô, no sonho, pergunta a ela o que queria.   
  
Naru responde-lhe, com um olhar aflito e ansioso: "Keitarô, perdoe-me. Eu preciso muito de você... Também me sinto muito sozinha aqui...".   
  
Inesperadamente Narusegawa se aproxima dele e retira a toalha, se descobrindo toda. Ela o abraça e beija-o, deixando o seu corpo macio tocar o dele. Ele acaricia o seu lindo rosto e começa a beijá-la na boca, e no pescoço.  
  
Em instantes, ambos os corpos, mentes e sentimentos tornam-se um dentro da banheira.   
  
De repente, o sonho virtual de Keitaró é bruscamente interrompido por uma batida seca na porta.   
  
O choque da realidade é tão grande que ele perde a concentração e a sua sensação de prazer se esvai em poucos instantes, dando lugar à uma enorme frustração.   
  
Reprimindo um pensamento bobo pela intromissão, ele sai da acanhada tina de água onde estava e cobre-se com uma toalha. Ele pergunta quem queria conversar com ele.  
  
Só que ninguém responde. Curioso, ele se aproxima da porta e vê um bilhete cuidadosamente dobrado debaixo da porta.   
  
Ao abrir o bilhete, ele lê o seu conteúdo:  
  
"Kei: Não vá dormir cedo. Precisamos conversar. Y."  
  
O cérebro do pobre rapaz pareceu entrar em colapso. Era a última coisa que faltava. Por quê ela chamou o de "Kei" ao invés de Keitarô?  
  
Embora ele tivesse uma sutileza de um invertebrado, Keitarô percebeu que a coisa estava indo longe demais.   
  
Será que Yuri se apaixonou por ele? Isto seria muito perigoso...  
  
Enquanto isto, em outro quarto, Kitsune, Mutsumi e Tama-chan tiravam uma soneca, enquanto Narusegawa e Yuri conversavam amenidades.   
  
Naru falou a respeito de fatos de seu passado, da vida na pensão Hinata e da recente aprovação na Toudai.   
  
Yuri revelou que era americana e que morava na Costa Oeste, além do seu gosto por aventuras e esportes radicais.   
  
Revelou ainda que fizera um ano e meio de faculdade numa universidade famosa, mas que havia trancado a matrícula, ao descobrir que não era o que buscava.  
  
O restante das conversas transcorreu morno, alternando entre piadas e trivialidades.   
  
Tanto Naru como Yuri se entrosaram bem na primeira conversa, apenas evitando falar a respeito de assuntos amorosos ou íntimos.   
  
Parte da impressão inicial negativa que Naru tinha da loira desfez-se, achando a guia bastante simpática e amistosa.   
  
Por outro lado, Yuri percebeu que Naru era bastante perceptiva e sutil, e que teria um grande potencial de liderança dentro do grupo das meninas, se comparada com a Mitsune, Mutsumi ou mesmo Motoko. Apenas ficou imaginando como uma pessoa tão inteligente poderia ser capaz de ter uns certos ataques de ciúmes...   
  
No terceiro quarto, Motoko tentava-se concentrar, confeccionando os fuuins com inscrições místicas, enquanto Kaolla e Sarah bagunçavam pelo quarto, tentando inventar apetrechos diversos com o Kit de Tecnomago comprado pela primeira. Embora não fosse comparável à parafernália eletrônica que Su tinha na pensão, era suficiente para criar alguns efeitos especiais.   
  
Shinobu estava esgotada, descansando na parte de baixo do beliche, totalmente alheia à bagunça de suas amigas.   
  
Ao contrário de Naru, Shinobu não sentiu muita simpatia pela nova guia. Ela achou Yuri um pouco ríspida e exigente demais. E o treino foi bastante puxado para a jovem ginasial, assustando-a mais ainda.   
  
Para Maehara, Yuri seria um misto de Motoko com Sarah, com os defeitos de ambas, mas sem as mesmas qualidades.   
  
Shinobu ficou realmente sentida quando a guia mandou cortar todas as guloseimas, frutas e vegetais da lista de compra, achando que ela fez isto por antipatizar-se com ela.   
  
E ainda Yuri não havia explicado para a jovem Shinobu os motivos de tal atitude.  
  
Contudo, Maehara não queria ficar inimiga dela. Seu espírito era muito bom para pensar numa coisa desta. Quem sabe, no almoço de amanhã ela tivesse uma chance para conversar com a estrangeira loira e descobrir o lado bom dela?   
  
O jantar transcorreu sem muitas novidades.   
  
Motoko, como sempre, evitou comer bastante, abrindo mão da sobremesa. Kaolla e Sarah atacaram literalmente os pratos e o trio Kitsune-Mutsumi- Tama-chan exagerou um bocado na bebida, fazendo a maior algazarra.   
  
Shinobu olhava cada prato, por mais simples que fosse, tentando adivinhar a receita - pela textura da comida e pelo paladar - a fim de ampliar o seu repertório.   
  
Keitarô e Naru não tiveram nenhum progresso no seu relacionamento.   
  
A ruiva deliberadamente o ignorou, puxando conversa com Motoko, Yuri e Kitsune. Toda vez que o rapaz tentava entrar no assunto, ela cortava-o com algo rude.  
  
E Urashima desistiu de tentar conversar, após a terceira tentativa mal-sucedida, preferindo trocar amenidades com Shinobu e Mutsumi.   
  
Quase todo mundo percebeu que o clima entre os dois estava estranho, sem motivo definido.  
  
O jantar terminou por volta das Nove da noite.   
  
Os sessenta minutos seguintes foram dos mais angustiosos possíveis, tanto para Naru, como para Keitarô.  
  
Encerrado em seu quarto, o jovem Urashima se torturava psicologicamente decidindo de ia ou não ia conversar com Yuri.   
  
Obviamente ele estava chateado com a atitude ciumenta e infantil de Naresegawa durante o jantar, mas ainda ela era a garota que ele amava.   
  
Só que ao mesmo tempo em que queria se afastar de Yuri, algo o atraia para perto dela, como se ele fosse um inseto fascinado pela luz de uma vela brilhando no escuro.  
  
Ele gastou os minutos que restavam, estando deitado na esteira de dormir, pensando nas palavras certas que iria dizer para Yuri. Decidiu que ele iria pedir desculpas pelo incidente da véspera, que amava Narusegawa de verdade, e coisa tal, e que gostaria de tê-la apenas como amiga, mas sem intimidades.  
  
Iria ser muito duro, mas era o que precisava ser feito. Por mais que ele gostasse de Yuri e das demais meninas da pensão, seu coração pertencia apenas à Narusegawa. E seria com ela que ele iria decidir o seu futuro, custasse o que custasse.  
  
Enquanto isto, no outro quarto, Mutsumi e Tama-chan já estavam nocauteadas na cama, devido ao efeito da bebida. Yuri havia trocado de roupa e com a desculpa de que iria dar um pequeno passeio lá fora, saiu do quarto. Apenas estavam Narusegawa e Kitsune naquele momento.  
  
Kitsune - esperta como é - percebera a atitude da amiga. E decidiu intervir mais uma vez.  
  
- Ué, Naru? O que aconteceu entre você e o Keitarô? Você não quis puxar papo com ele. - Aproxima-se a esperta jovem, colocando a mão direita no ombro da Naru.   
  
- Não estou com vontade de conversar com aquele bobo. - Naru tenta cortar a conversa desde o início.  
  
- E como anda o relacionamento de vocês? - Kitsune pergunta em tom sutil.  
  
- Ah! Sei lá!... - Naru se faz de desentendida.  
  
- Então ainda não se abriu com ele desde aquele dia... - Kitsune se refere ao episódio aonde ela tentou conversar com Narusegawa, após ter descoberto que Keitarô finalmente se declarou à sua amiga.   
  
- Kitsune, você pode ser minha melhor amiga, mas não acha que está exagerando? - Naru começa a ficar irritada.   
  
- É justamente por gostar de vocês dois que eu quero saber.   
  
- Ah... Como posso dizer? Fora as nossas briguinhas de sempre não aconteceu nada de mais de ontem para hoje. - Responde a ruiva, dando de ombros.  
  
- E nem há motivo para você ficar de mal com ele assim. Pelo que me lembro, no domingo você estava até disposta a sair junto com ele, lembra? - Kitsune tenta refrescar a memória demasiadamente seletiva da sua amiga.   
  
- Ah, mas isto já foi...  
  
- E depois que derrotamos o sacana do Tarsius, reparei que você estava até orgulhosa dele não ter amarelado durante a luta, não é? - Pela primeira vez, a jovem de cabelos castanhos abre ambos os olhos desde que entrou no mundo virtual.   
  
- É verdade, ele fez a parte dele... - Admite timidamente Narusegawa.  
  
- Então você não tem motivo algum para ficar se torturando deste jeito. Vá à luta e agarre o Keitarô! - Kitsune dramatiza, fazendo uma pose e empunhando dois leques com as cores da bandeira japonesa, ao som de uma música patriótica.   
  
- Kitsune! Eu... - Naru fica com duas gotonas na cabeça.   
  
- Ou tem algum motivo a mais para não fazer isto?  
  
- Bem... É que... Eu reparei que ele estava muito assanhado com a Shinobu-chan hoje cedo... - Diz Naru tentando criar uma desculpa.  
  
- Ora, mas todo mundo sabe que ela gosta muito dele, e que Keitarô trata a Shinobu super bem, até você! E nunca te vi ficar com aquele ciúme da menina! Conta outra! - Kitsune, esperta como é, não cairia neste argumento tão primário.   
  
- Sei lá, Kitsune... Às vezes acho que o meu destino é ficar sozinha! Quem vai gostar de uma garota cabeça-dura, geniosa e chata como eu? - Naru começa a desabafar, rompendo-se um pouco da casca com a qual cobria seus medos mais profundos.  
  
- Agora que você descobriu que ele gosta de você vai entregar os pontos assim? Se for para desistir, fique sabendo que eu vou entrar no páreo! - Kitsune começa a provocar, sorrindo para sua amiga.   
  
- Ah, Kitsune, não é justo! - Naru faz uma careta de protesto.  
  
- Na guerra e no amor, vale tudo, querida! E depois, o nosso desastrado kanrinin não é de se jogar fora! - Kitsune começa a pensar nos momentos em que tentou seduzir Keitarô.   
  
- Kitsune, eu... eu... - Naru começa a ficar com cara de choro.  
  
- Coloque para fora o que você está sentindo. - Ao perceber que finalmente atingiu seu objetivo, a esperta jovem fita Narusegawa com ternura no olhar e começa a alisar seus cabelos.  
  
- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que tenho medo... Sei que o Keitarô gosta de mim e se eu quisesse... Mas não sei... Se a gente começar a namorar, posso estar perdendo tudo o que conquistamos... - Naru deixa escapar uma discreta lágrima e começa a apalpar o crucifixo que costuma carregar, como se procurasse forças nele.   
  
- Ah, se você pensar por este lado, você perdeu a batalha antes de começar a guerra! - Kitsune pela primeira vez fala sério.   
  
- O quê? Não entendi? - Naru sente um pouco de medo e parece recuar.   
  
- Quero dizer, se você ficar embaçando muito, pode perder o Keitarô por falta de iniciativa. - Kitsune insiste em sua argumentação.  
  
- Mas, isto é impossível! Ele jamais iria... - Naru protesta, deixando escapar um de seus pensamentos pré-concebidos.   
  
- Talvez. Mas lembre-se que não tem somente a Shinobu. A Mutsumi e a Motoko estão no páreo. E se bobear, eu acho que até a tal da Yuri vai tirar uma casquinha dele! - Responde Kitsune com o dedo indicador levantado, a início de forma séria e depois começando a sorrir.   
  
- Yuri-san? Ela nunca seria capaz de... - Naru fica incrédula e paralisada diante desta possibilidade.  
  
- Você tem muito a aprender na vida, Naru! Do pouco que vi, ela conversando, pude notar que ela não tem cara de boba!   
  
- Se aquele otário der em cima da Yuri-San, eu juro que vou fazer ele ver estrelas!  
  
- Não, não é assim que você tem que agir, Naru. O Keitarô só vai dar o fora se você se comportar de maneira infantil. Faça o que eu digo, dê uma chance a ele e aproveite a chance para ele sentir mais firmeza de você...  
  
- Você não está querendo que eu...  
  
- Não é isto que você está pensando. O que aquele rapaz precisa é apenas de atenção e de um ombro amigo.   
  
- Mas da forma que estamos fica muito difícil... A gente quase não tem privacidade!  
  
- Ah, chances aparecem! Mesmo quando estavam perdidos naquela mansão daquele mago, você não tiveram um clima???  
  
- Kitsune!... Ah, ta bom, não prometo nada, mas vou fazer força para ser menos dura com ele... Isto é... se o Keitarô não vier com nenhuma safadeza para o meu lado.  
  
- Assim é que se fala, minha amiga!  
  
Naru e Kitsune começam a falar sobre outros assuntos. A ruiva até tinha pensado em dar uma passada no quarto do Keitarô, mas já estava tarde, e a conversa com Kitsune fez esquecer momentaneamente do que tinha planejado. Pois, tudo bem, ela ainda ia ter todo o tempo do resto de suas vidas.  
  
Naquele momento, Keitarô sente algo de estranho. Ele já tinha terminado de trocar de roupa e aguardava inutilmente Narusegawa quando se volta para trás. Sem fazer barulho, Yuri entrara em seu quarto, pela janela. Por muito pouco ela não o pegara de surpresa.  
  
- Yuri! - Keitarô exclama num misto de assombro e admiração.  
  
- Keitarô... - A voz da loira sai quente, sussurrante e quase apelativa. Ela estava trajada com uma roupa leve negra   
  
- Nós precisamos conversar... - Responde Keitarô, desviando o seu olhar do corpo da moça.  
  
- Eu Também. - Responde Yuri, estranhando o comportamento do jovem.  
  
Keitarô se assusta quando Yuri se aproxima dele e sem dizer mais nada, o beija na boca. A muito custo, ele se afasta daquele corpo quente.  
  
- Não me leve a mal, mas não pude demonstrar o meu sentimento hoje à tarde. Fiquei contente ao saber que vamos continuar a nossa aventura... Juntos! - Yuri novamente tenta abraçar o rapaz.  
  
- Yuri... - Keitarô se afasta discretamente e fica sentado na esteira de dormir, na clássica posição de meditação.  
  
- Que foi, amor? - Pela primeira vez, Yuri fala esta palavra, tão simples, mas tão complicada de se dizer.  
  
- Pe-peço te perdão pe-pelo ocorrido ontem à noite... Não devia ter feito aquilo com você, a-aproveitando de sua solidão... Sou a-apenas digno de seu desprezo e ódio!... - Keitarô fala com um tom um pouco nervoso, quase gaguejando.  
  
- Ué, Keitarô, do que está falando? - Yuri fica incrédula.   
  
- Yuri! Fiz algo que não devia! E-eu... Você... A-acho que tivemos re...re... isto é... Fi-fizemos amor! - Keitarô começa a se emocionar e o tom de sua voz fica meio melodramática.   
  
- Keitarô, não precisa se martirizar. Em primeiro lugar, NÃO aconteceu NADA naquela noite... - Yuri senta-se de frente na esteira com Keitarô, falando em voz baixa, com um pingo de tristeza e desapontamento.   
  
- Não? Como Assim? O colchão estava com uma gota da... da... "daquilo"... - Keitarô fica envergonhado de dizer isto.  
  
- Deixe-me explicar... Você estava tão cansado, que logo nos primeiros minutos acabou dormindo. Só trocamos uns beijos e uns abraços e foi só, antes de adormecer por completo. - Responde com um meio sorriso a garota.  
  
- O quê? E... - O rapaz tenta juntar as peças deste quebra-cabeças em sua pobre mente.   
  
- Não olhe para mim...Como já estava muito excitado, você acabou gozando sozinho, como se tivesse tido um sonho molhado... Ahahah, deu um trabalho para eu limpar tudo com um paninho, mas acho que acabei me esquecendo daquele detalhe que você viu! - Sorri a garota ao imaginar como seu tímido parceiro havia se torturado durante o dia.  
  
- Então foi isto? - Keitarô tenta acreditar, entre aliviado e desapontado.   
  
- Bem... Nada impede que... - Yuri tenta se aproximar novamente de Keitarô e seus olhos brilham. Ela lentamente acaricia o rosto e o pescoço do jovem nipônico.  
  
- Não Yuri. Acho que não podemos correr mais este risco. - Responde Keitarô fechando os olhos.  
  
- Por quê, que... quero dizer, Keitarô? - Yuri começa a sentir uma pontada de tristeza no fundo de sua alma.   
  
- Eu... - Keitarô tenta fazer força para falar o que sente, mas está difícil.  
  
- Eu? - O tom de voz da Yuri está entre triste e desapontado.   
  
- Eu... eu... amo a Narusegawa! E mesmo que ela não nunca admita isto, acho que é muita sacanagem... de minha parte, ficar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.   
  
- Keitarô, eu...? Yuri tenta contra-argumentar, mas ela mesma começa a se emocionar também. Se alguma das meninas entrasse naquele momento no quarto, os dois estariam perdidos.  
  
- Peço-te perdão! Eu...Eu... Devia ter falado isto a você desde o começo! - Keitarô abaixa a cabeça e faz o gesto japonês típico de pedir desculpas.   
  
- Mas, Kei... Eu também gosto muito de você! Eu te amo! - O tom de voz da Yuri agora fica sério e dramático.  
  
- Yuri, não me force... a falar algo muito duro. Mas acho que... Você precisa dar um tempo em seus sentimentos... Sinto que você está carente... Não tenho nada contra ti, você é uma pessoa muito legal e desejo que seja muito feliz... Mas com um rapaz que esteja à sua altura... - Keitarô fica um pouco comovido e penalizado, mas pensando na Naru, encontra forças para continuar a falar.  
  
- Não, não foi um jogo o que aconteceu! Se não tivesse gostado de você... Desde que te vi... Digo que nem ficaria um segundo aqui! Eu... Eu... - Yuri fica sem saber o que fazer. Se ficava indignada e dava um tapa naquele rosto ou se ela o abraçava e chorava, implorando por uma demonstração de afeto.  
  
- Yuri... já disse... A Naru é a garota de minha vida. - Keitarô consegue-se desvenchilhar da presença da loira e dá mostras de estar bastante cansado mentalmente.   
  
- Tudo bem... Como quiser, Keitarô Urashima. Vou respeitar os seus sentimentos e os da Narusegawa. Mas... - Sussura Yuri, ao perceber que perdera aquela batalha, por enquanto.  
  
- Mas?  
  
Reprimindo uma lágrima, Yuri sai do quarto rapidamente sem dizer nada, e sem ao menos olhar para trás.   
  
A frase que ela pensou em dizer para Keitarô seria: "Mas se um dia ela te dar um fora, eu entrarei em sua vida... definitivamente!".  
  
Keitarô tem um impulso para sair do quarto e correr atrás de Yuri. Era penoso para ele ter deixado a jovem naquele estado, mas ele precisava deixar as coisas claras antes que uma confusão ainda maior se instalasse.   
  
Ele mesmo não conseguiu entender como conseguiu falar tudo aquilo sem enrolar e muito menos fazer mais um de seus acidentes pervertidos que tudo botavam a perder!   
  
Estranho que naquele breve momento em que Yuri e ele estiveram perigosamente juntos, não aconteceu nada de errado: Nada de Narusegawa ou Shinobu-chan abrir a porta sem avisar, da Kitsune ficar bisbilhotando, ou da Su-chan e da Sarah-chan aparecerem com mais uma de suas traquinagens!  
  
Ao voltar para o seu quarto, Keitarô se deixa cair em sua cama, com uma expressão aliviada, mas vazia. Será que fizera a coisa certa? Mas mesmo assim, sentia pena por ter deixado a pobre garota machucar-se em seus sentimentos... Engraçado... Quando ele era mais novo nunca aconteciam coisas assim.   
  
Todas as suas tentativas em declarar seu afeto para as meninas terminavam em fiasco, deixando ele com o moral baixo, mas isto passava.   
  
O que surpreendia era o fato de pela primeira vez uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida para ele ter se apaixonado desta forma à primeira vista. E ele teria que conviver com ela nos próximos cinco a sete dias!  
  
Sem muita alternativa, Keitarô tenta esquecer as impressões conflitantes em sua mente e entrega-se ao sono. Amanhã teria que acordar mais cedo.  
  
Um novo desafio o esperava.   
  
Escrito por: Calerom.  
  
Dúvidas, Sugestões e Comentários:  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	20. A Caminho da Fronteira

Capítulo 20:  
  
A CAMINHO DA FRONTEIRA.  
  
Após o derradeiro café da manhã na estalagem, o H.A.T. (Hinata Attack Team) - como foi apelidado pela Kaolla e Sarah - se prepara para a missão que lhe foi confiada.  
  
Depois dos preparativos finais, Keitarô e as meninas se encarregaram de colocar todos os equipamentos necessários nas sacolas e mochilas, bem como encher os vários cantis que levariam com água fresca.  
  
Enquanto isto, Yuri foi ver com Eldrick um problema logístico sério: quais os animais de carga que levariam.   
  
Sob o ponto de vista tático, o ideal seria que todos soubessem cavalgar. Contudo, do grupo, apenas Yuri e talvez Motoko - devido ao treinamento de samurai, que exigia luta a cavalo - estavam preparadas.   
  
Não valia aqui a desastrosa experiência que Kitsune, Mutsumi e Motoko tiveram com avestruzes na desesperada tentativa de resgate de Keitarô e Naru no Deserto das Ilhas Pararacelso, já que elas mal sabiam controlar aquelas criaturas.  
  
Como nenhuma das meninas estavam dispostas para deixar a Kaolla inventar uma versão medieval do Mecha-Tama 4 - por motivos óbvios - a solução foi encontrar uma alternativa intermediária.  
  
Em instantes, Yuri voltou com dois jumentos de carga. Estes animais pequenos - mas mansos e muito resistentes às condições adversas - seriam usados para carregar itens que o pessoal não pudesse levar a pé, além de servirem como montaria para Shinobu, Kaolla e Sarah, caso ficassem cansadas.   
  
Particularmente cômico foi o momento em que - após colocar os alforjes com os mantimentos nos jumentos - Keitarô tomou um belo de um coice de um deles, enquanto estava contando vantagem para as meninas.   
  
As patas do quadrúpede serviram para aproximá-lo de Narusegawa, embora não da forma que ele desejava.   
  
Ao perceber que suas mãos estavam em contato direto com os peitos de sua amada, ele teria sido arremessado aos céus por mais um "Naru-Punch", se não fosse a intervenção da Yuri, acalmando os ânimos da temperamental ruiva.  
  
A partida de Smallville em si não foi tão empolgante. Com a presença apenas do condestável Eldrick, do chefe da guilda dos mercadores local (típico burguês: calvo, queixo duplo e bem gordo, trajando roupas elegantes), do prefeito da cidade - um velho de uns sessenta anos e claramente despreparado para os desafios de seu cargo - e de alguns curiosos, o H.A.T., guiado pela aventureira Yuri, se põe a caminho da fronteira.   
  
A idéia era do grupo caminhar durante oito horas em dois turnos de quatro horas cada. Entre as 12:00 e 15:00 horas da tarde o pessoal faria uma pausa para o almoço e para se proteger do calor escaldante, retomando a caminhada até o pôr do Sol.   
  
A meta do primeiro dia era percorrer metade do trajeto e acampar num local relativamente protegido, com acesso à água.   
  
Pessoalmente, Yuri preferiria - como guia experiente que era - que todos os movimentos fossem feitos a noite, reservando-se o dia para descansar, ficando fora das trilhas conhecidas, mais propensas a emboscadas.   
  
Só que ela sabia que o grupo era inexperiente em matéria de sobrevivência e ela não podia dar mais um dia de vantagem para os orcs ou quem quer que fosse o mandante dos ataques às caravanas.  
  
O H.A.T. deu início à sua marcha rumo ao Leste seguindo uma formação ordenada.   
  
Por orientação de Yuri, o grupo andava dividido numa formação em forma de uma cruz simétrica, com uma distância de 20 metros entre cada pessoa que cuidava das extremidades da formação.   
  
Na frente do grupo, encabeçando o topo da cruz, estava a própria Yuri, que atuava como guia e vanguarda do grupo. No braço direito da cruz estava a Narusegawa e no braço esquerdo, Keitarô; cada qual cuidando dos flancos. Na retaguarda andava a Motoko, tendo uma boa visão de toda a formação, podendo dar cobertura a qualquer lado de onde viesse o perigo.   
  
No centro da formação em cruz, unindo as extremidades, ficavam Sarah, Shinobu, Kaolla, Kitsune e Mutsumi - com a Tama devidamente oculta sob o chapéu.   
  
As garotas que usavam magias deviam dar apoio aos que cuidavam das extremidades da formação, ao passo que Sarah, Tama e Kaolla protegiam não somente Shinobu, como a Kitsune e a Mutsumi.  
  
Quando Yuri precisava recuar para informar o restante da coluna, Tama-chan trocaria de lugar com ela, se fosse necessário, apenas tendo o cuidado de ficar fora da linha de visão da Motoko, por motivos óbvios.   
  
A idéia desta formação - usada pelos rangers americanos da época colonial - era de poder cobrir uma área relativamente ampla e evitar que todos fossem surpreendidos ao mesmo tempo.   
  
Ela permaneceria enquanto eles tivessem terreno aberto pela frente. Do contrário, Yuri alteraria a disposição conforme a situação tática.   
  
O trajeto da parte da manhã não teve muitos problemas, pelo menos até as dez horas da manhã. A partir daí, o calor começou a se acentuar bastante, com a temperatura subindo para mais de trinta graus e com o ar seco.   
  
Cada um dos aventureiros levava dois cantis de água presos à cintura, mais dois cantis extras por pessoa - que ficavam junto com os animais de carga.  
  
Yuri não havia fixado medida alguma para racionar água, até porque pelo menos na primeira metade do trajeto não teriam problemas em encontrar água fresca, nos poços e riachos que irrigavam as terras vizinhas a Smallville.   
  
Mas ela avisou o pessoal a tentar manterem pelo menos os cantis de reserva até o grupo chegar no local designado para reabasteçimento.  
  
- Ai que sede, que tédio... Só vejo pedras, areia e um monte de arbustos amarelados... Quem me dera se estivesse tomando um banho de sol nas termas de Hinata agora... Já sei! Vou amenizar esta caminhada chata com um pouquinho de alegria! - Kitsune não resistiu à sua tentação. Desobedecendo as ordens expressas de Yuri, ela malandramente havia enchido um dos cantis com uísque puro.  
  
Após uns três ou quatro goles, as pessoas mais próximas perceberam que a garota nascida em Osaka estava meio que alterada.  
  
- Kitsune-san, Você... Você está sentindo-se bem? - Pergunta Shinobu ao reparar nas faces avermelhadas e na expressão alegremente idiota no rosto da garota de Osaka.  
  
- Fica esperta, senão a "Sarge" Yu vai te dar uma bronca!... - Sussurra a observadora Sarah. Embora ela não tivesse muita afinidade com a garota mais velha por ter ciúmes dela - devido ao Professor Seta, não queria que ela se prejudicasse com a sua atitude tola.   
  
- Nyahhhh... A Kitsune tá cheirando esquisito... -Comenta Kaolla, com o seu jeito característico.  
  
- (Hic.) não é nada não, pessoal! Agora (hic) tô tããão legal... Ei, Keitarô, sabia que você é um gato?... - Diz a jovem Konno tentando chamar as atenções do pobre rapaz de uma forma ousada.  
  
À medida que os minutos passavam e a temperatura foi subindo, Mitsune Konno acabou esvaziando todo o cantil de bebida e em seguida começou a passar mal, quase vomitando.   
  
Por pouco não se sufoca ao tentar beber o cantil reserva de água de uma só vez, derrubando-o na seqüência por estar completamente bêbada.   
  
Se não fosse a ajuda das meninas que estavam próximas, ela teria caído de cara no chão pedregoso e quente.   
  
Yuri, Keitarô e as outras vieram correndo e a guia teve que improvisar um soro caseiro à base de açúcar e sal, para impedir a desidratação rápida do corpo debilitado da garota-raposa, no calor que já estava atingindo um nível escaldante.   
  
Infelizmente, não havia tempo a perder.   
  
O jeito foi colocar a jovem de Osaka - protegida com um manto na cabeça - no lombo de um dos burros e retomar a viagem o mais depressa possível, tendo que aturar os seus devaneios alcoólicos até que ela se cansasse de falar bobagens.  
  
Naturalmente era quase impossível dar uma repreensão ou um aviso para Kitsune naquele estado deplorável.  
  
Pouco mais de uma hora, os sinais de cansaço já eram evidentes.   
  
Naru suava muito, procurando proteger-se ao máximo do Sol inclemente. Keitarô estava começando a tropeçar em suas pernas, bambas de tanto andar.   
  
As meninas mais novas tinham que fazer um revezamento para ver quem montava por alguns minutos no jumento restante - o outro ainda estava ocupado pela Kitsune.   
  
Mesmo Motoko - que era a mais forte e resistente do grupo - mostrava um ar de abatimento em seu semblante todo molhado de suor. A sua pele branca começava a adquirir tons mais bronzeados, apesar de ter colocado antes da viagem uma versão medieval de filtro solar que a protegia do Sol e da poeira do clima árido.   
  
Yuri percebeu o fato e decidiu checar a posição usando uma bússola e o mapa que carregava.   
  
Por sorte, eles estavam a poucos metros de um pequeno rio de águas rasas e cristalinas, o local ideal para a primeira parada do dia.   
  
As margens - cobertas pelo verde da relva, flores e pequenos arbustos - contrastavam com a austeridade do panorama monótono que se desenrolara até então - quilômetros e mais quilômetros de uma estrada tortuosa serpenteando entre colinas escassamente cobertas por árvores retorcidas, arbustos espinhentos e raras flores que teimavam em doar suas cores e beleza para aquela terra semidesértica. Alguns pequenos animais - a maioria inofensivos - aproveitavam aquele lugar para vir beber a preciosa água. Só muito esporadicamente aparecia um predador de porte, como um lobo, um coiote ou mesmo um puma - se saciar nas margens do pequeno rio.   
  
Era quase Meio-Dia. O Sol estava no seu ponto mais alto e o calor iria se intensificar até as Duas e Meia da Tarde.   
  
Não valeria a pena continuar a marcha naquelas condições infernais.   
  
Enquanto Shinobu aproveitava para improvisar um almoço, Kitsune foi colocada numa esteira de dormir a abrigo do Sol. Pior para ela. A maioria das meninas aproveitou a pausa para se banhar no ribeiro, cujas águas eram claras e refrescantes.  
  
Yuri não se juntou a elas, permanecendo de vigia - ao mesmo tempo em que observava os jumentos descansando, comendo e bebendo grama.   
  
Ela somente iria descansar depois que todos fizessem o mesmo. Tempo teria de sobra.  
  
- Hummm... Onde estou? - Kitsune sente a cabeça latejar à medida que os efeitos da bebida desvanecem. Um cheiro familiar chama a sua atenção.  
  
- Pessoal! O almoço de hoje está pronto! - Grita uma entusiasmada Shinobu. Cozinheira experiente, ela sabia criar pratos deliciosos, usando os ingredientes mais simples.  
  
- Ueba! Hora da bóia da Shinomu! - Grita uma entusiasmada Kaolla, saindo da água, com apenas uma toalha envolvendo seu corpo.  
  
- Comida! Comida! - Exclama Sarah. Embora esta não fosse de comer tanto, a viagem lhe havia aberto o apetite.  
  
- Ara, Ara, a Yuri-san não vai comer junto com a gente? - Pergunta a Mutsumi.   
  
- Falando nisto, ela ainda nem descansou e nem tomou banho... - Repara Motoko, admirada pela resistência da aparentemente frágil americana.  
  
- Yuri-san, por favor, venha! A gente vai começar o almoço. - Grita Naru depois de certificar-se de que todas estavam por perto.  
  
- Agradeço a gentileza, mas é meu dever cuidar da segurança, enquanto vocês descansam. Depois eu venho. - Responde Yuri.  
  
- Se quiser, depois troco de posto com você - diz Motoko, um pouco penalizada por não estar ajudando a guia.   
  
- Tudo bem, daqui a quinze ou vinte minutos...  
  
- Ué, cadê o Keitarô-sempai? - Estranha Shinobu, ao fazer menção de pegar a porção "caprichada" que ela costumava fazer ao seu amor.  
  
- Xi... Esquecemos de soltar ele. - Comenta Naru, dando um leve tapa na sua própria cabeça.   
  
- Soltar?  
  
- É. A Motoko e eu o amarramos num poste para evitar que ele fizesse algum ato pervertido enquanto a gente estivesse tomando banho!...  
  
- Mas se o soltarmos agora, ele vai aprontar uma das suas! A Kitsune ainda não tomou banho, Shinobu também não e nem a Yuri-San. - Protesta Motoko.   
  
- Pois é... Mas se ele ficar naquele sol não é perigoso demais fritar o pobre cérebro dele? - Comenta Yuri.   
  
Enquanto o pessoal discutia sobre a sorte do único membro masculino do H.A.T., Yuri aproveitou este momento para cortar as cordas que prendiam Keitarô a um pedaço de madeira que já fora uma árvore, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava o conteúdo de água de um cantil em cima de sua cabeça. Mais um pouco e ele teria desmaiado por insolação.   
  
- Glub... Glub... Hã, Yuri? - Keitarô sentia sua cabeça latejar devido ao choque entre o calor que sentia e o contato gelado da água.  
  
- Pelo visto, você é imortal, não é, rapaz? Beba um gole de água depois vá comer com o pessoal. Acho que hoje você vai ser o último a tomar banho nestas paragens... - Responde a moça sorrindo. Aparentemente ela não estava mais zangada ou triste pelo ocorrido na noite passada. Yuri saberia esperar a chance ideal para conversar intimamente com o seu novo protegido.  
  
- Eheh, não se preocupem, se for tomar banho, prometo que vai ser bem longe de onde vocês estão.  
  
- Por mim tudo bem, só que suas amigas seriam contra. Só não se afaste demais. Os lobos e coiotes costumam freqüentar as fontes de água em busca de presas... - Pisca Yuri para Keitarô.  
  
- O quê??? - O jovem aluno da Toudai arregala os olhos, imaginando coisas.  
  
Passados quinze minutos, Yuri, a pequena Shinobu e a Kitsune - no final de sua bebedeira - foram se refrescar nas águas frescas do pequeno rio.   
  
Motoko assumiu o papel de vigia, enquanto Narusegawa foi conversar com Keitarô - que comia a sua porção de comida sem olhar para as garotas que estavam tomando banho - tanto para por em prática a sugestão de Kitsune na véspera, como para certificar-se de que ele não iria fazer alguma safadeza.   
  
Sarah e Kaolla estavam dormindo na sombra de uma árvore enquanto Mutsumi dava banho na sua tartaruga Tama-chan, usando para isto um pouco da água do rio levemente aquecida.  
  
- Hã, Narusegawa? É você? - Como sempre, Keitarô é pego desprevenido.   
  
- Sou eu, seu bobo. Quem mais poderia ser? - A ruiva aparentava estar com um humor melhor, após ter tomado banho, almoçado e descansado.  
  
- Que bom, Eu estava pensando mesmo falar em particular com você... - Keitarô sorri, imaginando que a sua maré de azar tinha passado. Só que Naru interpreta o seu sorrido de outra forma.   
  
- E por que aceitaria? Não vê que estou tranquila? - Ela começa a se fazer de difícil novamente, só para testar o rapaz.  
  
- Não! É que... É que... - Keitarô hesita.  
  
- Anda, Keitarô, fale o que você quer! Não comece a enrolar! - Meio brava e meio sorrindo, Naru dá um tapa nas costas do rapaz, com um pouco de força.   
  
- Desculpa pelo que ocorreu no Shopping, se não fosse por minha culpa... - Esquecendo-se do que iria dizer, Keitarô começa a enrolar batendo num surrado argumento.  
  
- Não fique com isto, Keitarô. Aconteceu, tinha que acontecer. E pelo visto, não somos os únicos que estão presos neste game... A Yuri também deve estar na mesma situação que a nossa! - Suspira Naru, certificando-se de que ninguém mais estava assistindo à sua conversa.  
  
- Mas e a sua prova? - Keitarô lembra-se que Naru iria ter uma prova na faculdade justo neste dia, se não tivessem sido abduzidos pelo programa virtual.   
  
- Sabe, no começo eu fiquei com raiva só de pensar de perder o semestre por causa daquela bendita prova, mas paciência. O importante é que estamos dentro da Toudai... Primeiro, nós iremos dar um jeito de encontrar o tal do Warp Point e depois pensamos no futuro. - Comenta, meio resignada, a ruiva.  
  
- Você ainda está brava comigo? Quer dizer...  
  
- Keitarô, você precisa não dramatizar tanto as coisas... Só agi daquele jeito ontem porque você me fez passar vergonha diante da Yuri-San. Mais alguma coisa para me dizer, senhor aventureiro? - Naru naturalmente queria falar mais só que o seu orgulho fala mais alto.  
  
- É que... Fiquei com vontade de te ver... - Keitarô fala num tom sumido, como se tivesse monologando consigo mesmo.   
  
- ?  
  
- É sério, Narusegawa!  
  
- Ahahahah! Conta outra, Keitarô! Estamos mais tempo juntos neste RPG louco do que em seis meses da Toudai! - A ruiva fica contente ao ouvir isto, mas prefere partir para a gozação. Só que estava intimamente feliz com isto.   
  
- Estarmos juntos com as meninas é uma coisa, mas... a gente, nós dois... Eu queria ficar... - Keitarô tenta lutar com a sua timidez.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isto? Parece bobo! Nem somos namorados!... - Naru toca na ferida exposta do sentimento do rapaz.   
  
- Mas eu... Eu te amo, Narusegawa! Eu... - Pela segunda vez, Keitarô se declara à Narusegawa, quase chorando.  
  
- Eu sei... Kei...  
  
Naru por um momento sente o seu coração bater forte e o impulso de se jogar aos braços de Keitarô, chorando e declarando também o seu amor.   
  
Só que o seu orgulho inato e o pensamento de como as outras meninas iriam reagir falam mais rápido e com uma expressão entre sapeca e sem graça, dá um genkotsu na cabeça do pobre rapaz.  
  
- Itaaai! Narusegawa, por que você?... - Keitarô protesta, surpreso com a reação inesperada.  
  
- Baka! Eu sou uma moça de família... Sou muiiito recatada... - Diz ela em um tom irônico.  
  
- Mas eu não fiz nada de mais!...  
  
- Fez sim! - Sorri a garota.   
  
- Mas, você me ama?... - Pela primeira vez, Keitarô reúne coragem para falar isto.   
  
- Keitarô, apesar de você... Ser o cara mais sem-vergonha, sacana, safado e imoral que eu conheço... - Naru fecha os olhos e começa a exprimir os seus sentimentos pelo rapaz.   
  
- "Ih, acho que desta vez eu queimei o filme" - 1o pensamento do Keitarô.  
  
- Você tem sido muito mais do que um amigo para mim...   
  
- "Será que ela vai se declarar agora?" - 2o pensamento do Keitarô.  
  
- Só que eu ainda não sinto... Que é ainda é hora para te dar uma resposta...  
  
- "De novo não!" - 3o Pensamento do Keitarô.  
  
- Mas... Vou pensar com carinho no seu caso... Está bem? Só não vá me atentar com safadezas!  
  
- Naruse...  
  
- Vai, como você está bonzinho hoje, vou te dar um bom motivo de você ficar feliz!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Isto!  
  
Sem aviso prévio, Naru encosta rapidamente seus lábios na boca de Keitarô e lhe oferece um beijo, abraçando-o levemente. Um selinho rápido e discreto, é verdade, mas que causou um impacto enorme no tímido rapaz.   
  
Em seguida, como quem não quer nada, se afastou sem dizer palavras.   
  
Enquanto isto, Shinobu, Kitsune e Yuri tomavam banho, refrescando-se nas águas frescas e limpas.   
  
A jovem Shinobu sentia suas energias voltando, enquanto até a Kitsune estava começando a voltar no seu eu habitual, contando piadas e conversando abobrinhas.  
  
Yuri permanecia em silêncio. Embora estivesse procurando relaxar, ela mantinha um olho atento. Por via das dúvidas, deixara a sua besta carregada e armada perto de sua mochila, a um metro do alcance de seu braço.   
  
Com o canto do olho ela tinha visto a reconciliação entre Naru e Keitarô.   
  
Se por um lado estava feliz com o fato - ela estava se entendendo bem com a jovem ruiva e até começou a se simpatizar com ela - por outro, uma pontada de tristeza e ciúme percorria a sua alma, como um dardo envenenado.   
  
Como uma jovem dinâmica e ativa como ela foi se apaixonar pelo desastrado e desengonçado Keitarô? O que ela tinha visto nele para sentir-se atraída por Urashima à primeira vista? Um sentimento de proteção? Por ele ser semelhante a algum amor que teve no passado? Química? Carência... Ou algo a mais?  
  
Diferentemente de Narusegawa, Yuri sabia muito bem o que estava passando dentro de si e não iria perder tempo tentando negar para si mesma aquilo que sentia a respeito de Keitarô. E nem fazer jogos de ciúmes infantis.   
  
Contudo, não iria renunciar ou desistir simplesmente do rapaz de olhos negros, como Mutsumi fez no passado.   
  
Ela nunca foi de largar as suas paixões pura e simplesmente. Iria esperar, aguardar o momento certo e lutar pelo que ela queria. Por mais que gostasse de Narusegawa, Yuri seria capaz de enfrenta-la pelo amor de Urashima.   
  
O grupo retomou a caminhada por volta das três horas da tarde. O Sol ainda castigava, mas sem a mesma força que tinha no Meio-Dia.   
  
O caminho que ligava a rota comercial do reino de Arkadia aos impérios do Oriente deixou para trás as fazendas e o rio onde o Hinata Attack Team esteve, prosseguindo em direção a uma série de pequenas colinas e vales.   
  
A paisagem - antes amenizada pela proximidade do pequeno rio - voltou à rotina de arbustos semi-secos e espinheiros, além de estranhas formações rochosas que pareciam esculturas abstratas moldadas por um artista singular.  
  
Por volta das cinco da tarde, faltavam ainda nove quilômetros de um total dos trinta a percorrer. O Sol iria se pôr daqui a uma hora e meia e eles iriam ter que andar mais um pouco no início da noite.   
  
Percebendo as expressões de esgotamento do pessoal, Yuri lançou mão de seu recurso secreto: Serviu a todos um pequeno trago de uma poção encantada que reduzia a fadiga e o cansaço físicos a um mínimo.  
  
Embora parecesse pouco, a dose da dita bebida produziu os efeitos esperados.   
  
A marcha adquiriu novo ímpeto, como se o pessoal estivesse descansado, e o humor melhorou, fazendo voltarem as piadinhas e os casos engraçados.  
  
Kaolla, Shinobu e Sarah cantavam canções infantis como se estivessem numa excursão e até o trio Mutsumi-Narusegawa-Urashima resolveu cantar o tema do antigo anime do Liddo-Kun, alegrando a todos.   
  
Yuri - sem deixar de vigiar o caminho - começou a cantar algumas músicas dos anos 60 e 70, como Beatles e os da dupla Paul Simon e Garfunkel, o que causou estranheza por parte da Sarah.  
  
Embora apreciasse a música erudita desde a infância, Yuri gostava das músicas dos anos 60 e início dos anos 70. E estranhamente era muito pouco fã dos sucessos do final dos anos 80 e início dos anos 90, quando era apenas uma adolescente como as outras.   
  
Antigos hits como "Help me", "Yellow Submarine", "Cecília" e "The Sounds of Silence" preencheram a vastidão deserta.   
  
Apenas Motoko ficava silenciosa, lançando um claro olhar de desaprovação, ao mesmo tempo em que verificava se certa tartaruga não estava por perto...   
  
O grupo parou perto de um poço de água potável, logo após as sete horas.   
  
Todos estavam exaustos, mas sentindo-se vitoriosos pela meta alcançada.   
  
O acampamento daquela noite foi montado sem pressa. Uma fogueira foi instalada e a jovem Shinobu - esquecendo-se do suor e da fadiga - começou a fazer uma refeição ligeira a título de jantar.  
  
Ela gostava do que fazia e isto a inspirava buscar novas forças em seu corpo cansado.   
  
A parte mais difícil naquela noite foi a de Yuri convencer as demais meninas a fazerem sua higiene pessoal usando pouco menos de meio litro de água para tomar banho.   
  
Isto era necessário, até porque o dia seguinte iria ser igual, se não pior.   
  
Perto do platô, antes deles infiltrarem-se no covil dos orcs, não haveria um poço de água, mas uma mera fonte escorrendo no meio dos rochedos, para saciar a sede, preparar comida e banhar-se.   
  
A onipresente espada Shisui de Motoko cuidou para que Keitarô não ficasse pensando em safadezas, enquanto as garotas viravam-se como podiam com o banho improvisado.   
  
Eventuais reclamações foram logo esquecidas quando Shinobu terminou o jantar. O pequeno banquete era feito de carne defumada, feijão, uma sopa e rações de campanha. Como sobremesa, biscoito e chocolate amargo. O rústico jantar foi saudado por todos como um autêntico banquete.   
  
Finda a refeição e depois que Keitarô terminou de tomar "banho" - longe da vista de todas, claro - Yuri aproveitou para traçar o plano de infiltração da fortaleza orc.   
  
Em minutos, todo o pessoal da pensão Hinata estava agrupado, aquecendo-se ao longo da pequena fogueira montada.   
  
Já fazia menos de dez graus centígrados e neste momento os ponchos e os mantos adquiridos pela Yuri começaram a mostrar a sua utilidade. Ninguém mais questionava quanto a isto e a sua credibilidade dela como guia aumentou ao longo da viagem.  
  
Reunindo o pessoal ao redor da fogueira, ela iniciou a preleção, com o mapa estendido no chão.  
  
- Devo dar parabéns a todas e ao Keitarô por terem passado o teste deste primeiro dia. Contudo, o desafio maior nos aguarda amanhã. Não somente teremos que andar mais cedo para chegarmos ao local onde acamparemos, como também nos prepararmos para infiltrar na aldeia dos orcs a seguir.  
  
- Ahhhh... Que peninha - Esclama com desânimo Kitsune. Embora gostasse da vida de aventureira pela excitação e adrenalina que lhe oferecia, ela detestava o lado mais cansativo, o de caminhar quilômetros, comer pouco e mal e ficar dias inteiros sem tomar banho.   
  
- A gente vai ter que acordar mais cedo? - Pergunta Kaolla.   
  
- Exato. Amanhã teremos que levantar acampamento às cinco horas da manhã, se nós quisermos chegar ao nosso posto definitivo antes que o sol se ponha.   
  
- Posto definitivo, por quê? - Indaga Motoko.   
  
- Evidentemente, não podemos acampar perto demais dos orcs sem que eles suspeitem. Eles têm patrulhas e qualquer sinal como fogueiras, pegadas, restos de comida e coisas parecidas podem denunciar a nossa presença. Vamos ter que ficar a uns cinco ou seis quilômetros do platô, para termos uma margem de segurança caso surja algum imprevisto.  
  
- Mas os orcs não vão nos incomodar esta noite? - Preocupa-se Shinobu, temerosa.  
  
- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. A parte mais chata desta noite é que pelo menos seis de nós teremos que montar guarda no acampamento enquanto o restante dorme. Sugiro montarmos 2 turnos de três pessoas com 4 horas cada. Quando o primeiro turno acabar, o pessoal descansa e o segundo turno vigia.   
  
- Só quatro horas de sono? - Kitsune arregala os olhos.   
  
- Exato. Vamos ter que guardar ainda nossas energias para a noite seguinte, quando tivermos que entrar no covil do inimigo...  
  
- Bem, neste caso, podemos fazer o seguinte: Eu, o Keitarô, e a Tama-Chan montamos o primeiro turno. Motoko-chan, a Kitsune e você podem fazer o segundo... - Propõe Naru, se antecipando à guia.   
  
- Eu quero participar! Quero testar o meu novo equipamento de visão noturna! - Implora Kaolla mostrando um estranho binóculo.  
  
- Eu também! Já fiz isto com o papai numa expedição passada! - Fala Sarah.  
  
- Eu entendo vocês, mas vocês precisam descansar, meninas. Amanhã vai ser um dia duro... - Sorri Yuri, com um pouco de complacência.  
  
- Ara, eu também posso entrar no turno de guarda? - Oferece-se Mutsumi.  
  
- Mutsumi, pode deixar. A gente dá um jeito. - Naru polidamente recusa, temendo pela saúde da amiga. Embora tivesse melhorado, depois que Otohime começou a fazer esportes na faculdade, ela ainda inspirava cuidados.  
  
- Mais alguma coisa Yuri? - Pergunta Keitarô se aprontando para fazer a vigília.   
  
- Quando todos se retirarem para dormir, vamos ter que apagar a fogueira. Não creio que teremos muitos problemas esta noite, mas é bom tomarmos as precauções necessárias. Amanhã, quando fizermos este acampamento, vamos ter que evitar ao máximo de usar fogo e deixarmos sinais de nossa presença, pois estaremos na boca do inimigo.   
  
- Humpf, se os orcs forem tão incompetentes como os que encontramos dias atrás... Não teremos problemas... - Motoko sorri, desafiadora. Ela sabia que aqueles monstros não seriam páreo para suas técnicas.  
  
- Que seja, Motoko, eles podem ser meio burros e grosseiros, só que ainda são orcs. E é bem provável que no platô possamos ver centenas deles armados até os dentes... - Comenta Yuri, um pouco preocupada com a atitude da jovem samurai.  
  
- Yuri, existe algum tipo de orc que a gente deve temer? - Entra na conversa Narusegawa.   
  
- Os soldados são a típica bucha de canhão. Os oficiais, também chamados de Chieftains, são um pouco melhores. Os Warlords, que são os líderes e os guerreiros de elite, devem ser respeitados por sua força e sagacidade. Existem ainda os Orcs Shamans, que são uma espécie de feiticeiros e conhecem um pequeno arsenal de truques e de magias negras. Mas pessoalmente, a pior tropa que podemos enfrentar da parte deles são os Wolfraiders...  
  
- Wolf o quê? - Pergunta Keitarô antes de levar um "genkotsu" (croque) da Sarah por sua ignorância RPGística.   
  
- Os Wolfraiders são cavaleiros orcs montados em lobos gigantes. É a tropa de choque deles. Estes lobos são também chamados de Wargs ou Worgs e são mais agressivos e cruéis do que o lobo comum.   
  
- Eles são perigosos?... - Pergunta ingenuamente Shinobu.   
  
- Bem... Dizem que estes bichos têm predileção especial pela carne humana, ainda mais se forem de jovens virgens... - Comenta Yuri com a cara mais inocente do mundo só para saber a reação da ginasial.  
  
- Awawawawawa! Carne humana? Virgens? - a tímida jovem agita os braços e fica com os seus característicos olhos girando de pavor.   
  
- Yuri, como vamos conseguir entrar no platô? Tem um plano? - Naru indaga, imaginando como seria a estratégia de infiltração nas aldeias orcs.  
  
- É o seguinte, o platô tem apenas duas rampas de acesso, ambas fortemente vigiadas. Só que existe uma passagem secreta, quase desconhecida, que foi usada por um explorador falecido há quase um século antes. Sei disto porque vi o mapa escrito por ele. Vamos ter que escalar um trecho da elevação. Três ou quatro de nós iremos entrar por esta passagem e pegarmos as evidências. O restante fica esperando na parte de baixo, pronto para dar cobertura quando a missão terminar.  
  
- Uma vez chegando lá, como entraremos dentro? O lugar deve estar muito bem protegido... - Pondera Naru.  
  
- - Não precisaremos disparar uma só flecha. Vamos espionar os orcs com isto e pegar as informações necessárias. - Yuri abre a sua mochila e mostra um estojo de madeira com fino acabamento, abrindo-o.  
  
- Uma luneta! - Kaolla exclama ao ver um tubo feito de metal polido, totalmente retrátil, com lentes nas extremidades. Pelo visto, o mundo onde estavam era mais adiantado do que a Idade Média real dos jogos de fantasia.   
  
- É uma luneta mágica. Ela permite qualquer coisa com grande nitidez a uma grande distância. Seu tempo de funcionamento tem um limite, mas ela tem a característica de gravar tudo o que vemos no cristal da lente. O conteúdo fica todo armazenado num prisma dentro do tubo.  
  
- E como dá para rever as imagens gravadas pela luneta? - Indaga a jovem tecnomaga inventora.   
  
- As imagens podem ser reproduzidas com a magia "Projetar Visões" e confirmadas com a magia "Visão da Verdade", para evitar fraudes e manipulações.  
  
- Que legal! Pode me emprestar, Yuri? - Entusiasma-se a pequena Su.  
  
- Adoraria, só que tenho apenas esta luneta e ela não pode ser substituída ou reparada, querida Kaolla.  
  
- Ahnnnnn... - Kaolla fica novamente inconformada. Será que Yuri estava de marcação com ela?  
  
- Mas será que o pessoal de Brightstone vai acreditar nas informações deste brinquedinho? - Pergunta, meio cética, Motoko.  
  
- Sim, até porque foi o próprio arquimado Kadghar que criou este artefato em escala limitada. Ele é usado apenas por espiões e agentes do governo.  
  
- Mas o Eldrick pediu para pegarmos provas concretas... - Lembra-se Naru do que o condestável disse.   
  
- A gente vai pegar as provas somente se estiverem ao nosso alcance. Pessoalmente acho o Eldrick muito teórico. Se for o que imagino, haverá cerca de 400 guerreiros orcs no platô, sem falar nos representantes de tribos que moram mais além... - Sorri Yuri como se estivesse contando uma piada.   
  
- Quatrocentos! Uaiiii! - Shinobu arregala os olhos, o mesmo acontecendo com Keitarô, Kitsune, Naru e Sarah. Apenas Motoko mantém a sua calma, Mutsumi não tem noção do perigo e Kaolla fica entusiasmada.   
  
- Além dos orcs, teremos que enfrentar outros inimigos? - Motoko pergunta, certa de que não seria somente isto.   
  
- Só espero que o Barão de Khazar não esteja envolvido nisto. Além de ser muito cruel, ele tem um bom exército particular, tanto em qualidade como em armamento... - A expressão do rosto de Yuri se altera e ela fica mais séria e pensativa.  
  
- Mas por que um nobre local iria se aliar a estes monstros? - Pergunta Keitarô.  
  
- Khazar é um cara muito ambicioso. Embora seja poderoso militarmente e tenha muita riqueza pessoal, suas terras são inapropriadas para o cultivo em grande escala e depende muito da exploração de minérios em seu feudo. Há anos atrás, ele queria que a estrada comercial da fronteira passasse por seu território, para ganhar mais impostos devido ao pedágio, porém uma petição do povo de Smallville e da guilda de mercadores ao rei impediu isto. Até hoje ele não engole o fato... - Yuri começa a relatar o que sabe do ambicioso nobre.  
  
- Mas no que ele lucraria com a ruína de Smallville? - Naru tenta compreender a trama envolvendo a missão.  
  
- Se os orcs conseguirem obstruir a rota comercial ou mesmo atacar diretamente Smallville, ele arranjaria um pretexto para intervir na região e tomar a cidade. Ou ainda obter uma concessão real para colocar postos de fronteira militarizados e cobrar impostos para quem passar.   
  
- E o outro barão, o de Str... Stro... - Keitarô esquece o outro nome mencionado pelo Eldrick.  
  
- Strongald? - Completa Yuri, olhando o jovem com certa sutileza.   
  
- Isto mesmo.- Confirma o rapaz, de forma tímida.   
  
- Acho pouco provável que esteja envolvido, apesar da rixa monumental que tem com o primeiro, ele não levaria muita vantagem numa eventual invasão orc. Suas terras, mais ao sul de Smallville, são férteis e ele não depende do comércio para sobreviver. Um ataque em massa poderia pôr tudo a perder para ele.  
  
- Por que os dois não se bicam entre si? - Torna a perguntar de novo Narusegawa.   
  
- Ninguém sabe ao certo como tudo começou, mas o fato é que suas famílias lutaram no passado por terras. Parece-me que a criação de Smallville como cidade livre foi uma medida do governo central para impedir que os dois brigões se destruíssem entre si.  
  
- O Eldrick disse que o barão de Strongald era meio... - Comenta Kitsune, que até então estava somente ouvindo.   
  
- Insano? Sim. Ele é notório por sua mania de perseguição e atitudes imprevisíveis. Uma vez, ele mandou massacrar migrantes indefesos que sem querer haviam entrado em seus domínios.  
  
- Que miserável! - Indigna-se Naru, revoltada com tamanha atrocidade.   
  
- Se o Barão de Strongald pode não estar envolvido com os ataques, porque a cidade não pede ajuda das tropas dele para se defender? - Pergunta Motoko.  
  
- Como ele é meio louco, ele sempre vê perseguição em tudo. Os conselheiros de Smallville tentaram fazer um acordo, mas o Barão de Strongald achou que era mais um plano de enfraquecer a defesa de suas terras e terminou a reunião expulsando os emissários a chutes.   
  
- E ainda assim há quem trabalhe para este gagá? - Fala Sarah de uma forma depreciativa.   
  
- Por incrível que pareça, sim. O Barão Strongald somente confia na sua força militar e desde que não falem besteiras, os mercenários são bem vindos no seu exército. - Responde Yuri acariciando o polegar com o dedo indicador - o famoso gesto que indica "dinheiro".   
  
- Ei, Yuri, se tanto o Khazar quanto o Strongald estavam contratando aqueles soldados, porque você não topou descolar um troco com eles? Não seria melhor do que se arriscar numa missão quase suicida? - Kitsune havia captado o sentido que Yuri se referiu e foi direto ao assunto.  
  
- Eheh... Mitsune Konno, talvez pareça ridículo, mas ainda me considero um soldado de ideais... E depois sempre adorei desafios... - Sorri Yuri.  
  
- "Era isto que eu temia...". - Kitsune pensa, quase se arrependendo de ter perguntado isto. Decerto Yuri devia ser outra maluca por trás da sua aparência calma e prudente. Uma viciada em adrenalina!  
  
- Yuri, se antes os orcs não atacavam as caravanas, como é que passaram a fazer isto agora? - Keitarô aproveita para perguntar esta questão.  
  
- Não é que não atacavam antes... A verdade é outra. Geralmente, por mais ínfima que seja, uma caravana típica em direção a El-Quattara compõe-se de cinco a dez carroças carregadas de mercadorias, sendo escoltadas por um ou dois guias experientes e entre vinte e trinta cavaleiros. Afora os bois, mulas e cavalos extras que levam para revezamento.  
  
- Nossa, então as caravanas são bem armadas! - Exclama Naru.   
  
- Um bando de cinco a vinte orcs que seja, não tem a menor chance de derrotarum comboio bem protegido. - Yuri traça na areia um pequeno desenho mostrando como as caravanas andavam e como os orcs faziam as suas emboscadas.  
  
- Então, para derrotar um efetivo destes... - Motoko quase adivinha o que a guia irá responder em seguida, mas quer ter certeza absoluta.   
  
- Com certeza as tribos orcs devem ter feito uma aliança, passando a fazer ataques conjuntos.  
  
- Como assim? - A samurai fica intrigada.   
  
- Há dezenas de anos atrás, os orcs dominavam uma vasta região em Arkadia, e eram bem mais numerosos, formando clãs de centenas a milhares de elementos. Eles não moravam neste lugar deserto, mas sim em colinas e montanhas, no centro deste reinado. Um orc Warlord chamado Dralok conseguiu unificar todas as tribos e iniciou uma longa guerra de extermínio. Após várias derrotas, finalmente, as tropas do reino de Arkadia foram obrigadas a se aliar com os elfos do Norte e os anões do Sul e finalmente derrotaram os exércitos de Dralok na Batalha das Nações...  
  
- Great! Parece até o Senhor dos Anéis!... - Exclama Sarah.  
  
- E o que aconteceu depois? - Pergunta Naru.  
  
- Os orcs remanescentes foram expulsos e acabaram se fixando na vastidão, ficando limitados a oeste pela expansão de Arkadia e a leste pelos povos nômades do deserto de El Quattara. Sem um líder carismático como Dralok para guiá-los, eles se fragmentaram em pequenas tribos e clãs que começaram a guerrear entre si... - Yuri conclui sua narrativa tomando um gole de sopa feita pela Shinobu numa caneca.   
  
- Bem, esta parte até parece a época do Sengoku Jidai... - Comenta Motoko, referindo-se ao período das guerras civis japonesas (1400-1600 DC).  
  
- Yuri, se os orcs começaram a atacar estas caravanas que você diz ser bem protegidas, então significa que... - Keitarô começa pôr o seu intelecto para funcionar.   
  
- Alguém deve estar liderando-os. E ele deve ser poderoso o suficiente para impor a sua vontade e fazer os clãs rivais esquecerem as suas rixas, unindo em torno de um objetivo comum.  
  
- Feh! Só faltava esta! - Motoko não gosta muito do que a loira acabou de dizer, por significar mais trabalho.   
  
- Quer dizer então que a ameaça dos orcs é muito maior do que se imagina? Aiaiaiaiai... - Shinobu faz uma expressão de espanto.  
  
- Exato. - Yuri sorri enigmaticamente para a pequena colegial tímida.  
  
- Ei, Yuyu, como era o tal do Dralok? Ele era forte mesmo ou era que nem estes bocós que nós enfrentamos? - Interrompe Sarah com o seu jeito informal.   
  
- Segundo os relatos da época, Dralok tinha uma força descomunal a ponto de derrubar um cavaleiro totalmente armado e equipado de sua montaria com apenas um soco. Ele tinha um machado mágico chamado "Ur-Khazan" que era capaz de soltar labaredas ardentes e arrebentar armas normais com um só golpe...   
  
- Caramba! Como que um cara destes foi derrotado? Chamaram o Son Goku? - Pergunta Keitarô de forma exagerada.   
  
- Dizem que antes de morrer em combate na Batalha das Nações, Dralok matou cerca de cem inimigos e foram precisos cerca de vinte golpes de espada e mais de cem flechas para matá-lo. - Yuri toma outro gole de sopa.  
  
- Bem, de qualquer forma, a gente terá tempo de sobra amanhã e depois para confirmarmos ou desmentirmos tudo isto. - Motoko conclui, meio cética a respeito das lendas, contudo, concordando com o grau de dificuldade da aparentemente inofensiva missão de reconhecimento.  
  
- Está certa, Motoko. Bem, pessoal... Já está ficando tarde e é melhor nos prepararmos para descansar... Keitarô, Naru, Tama-chan, vocês estão prontos para o primeiro turno? - Pergunta Yuri se preparando para tirar uma soneca.  
  
- Pode contar comigo! - Responde afirmativamente Naru.  
  
- Bem... Sim, Yuri. - Keitarô concorda, meio desanimado.  
  
- Mew! - Tama aparece debaixo do chapéu da Mutsumi, para desespero da Motoko.   
  
- Ótimo, procurem não fazer muito barulho e vigiem os quatro cantos. Não se afastem muito do acampamento. Se houver algum problema, gritem e dêem o sinal de alarma batendo nestas latas - Diz Yuri, mostrando um estranho alarme feito com latas vazias e bolas de gude dentro.  
  
- Tudo bem, Yuri-san. Boa noite para todos. Vamos, Keitarô e Tama, espero que não faça mais frio do que está fazendo agora... - Narusegawa levanta-se, cobrindo o seu corpo com uma capa e ajeitando as suas luvas de combate.  
  
Enquanto Narusegawa, Keitarô e a pequena Tama tomam posição, Yuri e as garotas restantes se aprontam para descansar. A fogueira é apagada e em seguida apenas a Lua ilumina o pequeno acampamento.   
  
Apesar de teoricamente estar descansando, Yuri não quis correr riscos. Ela tinha um instinto de sobrevivência muito forte e um sono muito leve, de modo que chegou a abrir o olho três vezes para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem. As suas armas estavam colocadas ao seu alcance, para qualquer emergência.  
  
Apesar de fazerem isto pela primeira vez, Naru, Keitarô e Tama até que se saíram bem. Os dois primeiros já estavam acostumados a dormir pouco desde a época para a preparação para o vestibular na Toudai. Muitas vezes passaram a noite em claro estudando, até o amanhecer.   
  
A pequena Tama, embora sofresse um pouco com o frio cortante do Deserto, desincumbiu-se bem em sua tarefa. Ela era uma tartaruga bastante esperta e bem mais competente do que muitos humanos.  
  
Era quase uma hora da madrugada quando o segundo turno teve início. Narusegawa, Keitarô e Tama foram descansar em seus sacos de dormir; enquanto Motoko, Yuri e a Kitsune iriam assumir a vigilância.   
  
A parte mais difícil foi convencer Mitsune Konno a sair do conforto relativo do saco de dormir.   
  
Embora ela estivesse acostumada a dormir pouco - por gostar de sair, ir a festas, bares e outras coisas do gênero - o fato era que de todo o pessoal da pensão Hinata, a garota de olhos deraposa era a última a se levantar para o café da manhà.   
  
Sem a obrigação de ir à escola e a pressão de um emprego fixo, geralmente Kitsune somente acordava quando as outras acabavam de fazer a higiene pessoal e se dirigiam ao refeitório da pensão para tomar o café da manhã.  
  
Pela primeira vez desde a viagem, Kitsune pegou um cigarro de sua carteira, que milagrosamente estava intacta na viagem virtual. Normalmente, a jovem de Osaka evitava fumar na frente das garotas, preferindo fazer isto em seu quarto ou em serviço, e só quando estava demasiado nervosa ou ansiosa.   
  
E aquela era uma oportunidade ideal.   
  
Yuri fez um meio sorriso ao ver a jovem de cabelos castanhos acender o cigarro. Ela própria havia fumado um pouco quando tinha os seus quinze para dezesseis anos, mas parou há alguns anos atrás, quando ficou chocada ao ver uma reportagem que mostrava o trágico fim de um ator - um Cowboy que fazia a propaganda de uma conhecida marca de cigarros, montando cavalos de raça no meio de um cenário idílico.  
  
- Yuri-San, eu posso trocar umas palavras com você? - Pergunta cautelosamente a jovem samurai Motoko à aventureira, enquanto ambas andavam ao redor do perímetro do acampamento.  
  
- Certamente, Motoko. - Sorri a loira ao perceber que Motoko não estava tão desconfiada e evasiva como antes.   
  
- Entendo a gravidade da situação e a importância de nossa missão, mas ainda tenho sérias reservas quanto ao fato de precisar de tanta gente... Isto é... - Motoko tenta ser formal, mas acaba-se perdendo em suas próprias palavras, por não estar acostumada a conversar com Yuri.   
  
- Bem, Motoko, se quer saber a minha opinião, a ideal seria que a missão de espionagem na aldeia dos orcs fosse feita por no máximo quatro pessoas. Mas como foi o Eldrick que teve a idéia... - Yuri fala de forma franca e sem subterfúgios o que pensava.   
  
- Para mim, esta missão está errada desde o começo. Não seria melhor a cidade organizar uma expedição militar para acabar com estes monstros, se eles são a causa? - Motoko pondera, pensando no conceito do código samurai Bushido de cortar o mal pela raiz.  
  
- Talvez. Só que Smallville não tem efetivos militares suficientes para invadir a aldeia dos orcs e os barões não tem o menor interesse e vontade de ceder suas tropas para a cidade.   
  
- E a capital? Não pode ajudar estes coitados? - Motoko olha para os lados, certificando-se de que não há intrusos e nem predadores por perto.   
  
- Hah! Se conhecesse a mentalidade daqueles generais acomodados que infestam o palácio real, você ficaria decepcionada. Para eles, os orcs não são mais ameaça e acham que tudo se resolve com acordos diplomáticos e comerciais. Só que se for verdade o que estou imaginando... - A expressão do rosto de Yuri é dura e com um certo quê de decepção diante da burocracia oficial.   
  
- Uma nova guerra estará a caminho? - Motoko instintivamente segura firmemente no cabo de sua espada Shisui, presa na cintura.   
  
- Exato. Alguém pode estar usando o mito de Dralok ou se fazendo passar por ele, para incitar os humanóides a se mobilizarem para a guerra.  
  
- Bem, o que queria dizer a você, é que por mim nada tenho a temer. Sou uma guerreira de um clã antiqüíssimo, e sei o que é o caminho da espada. Mas, temo pelo Keitarô e as outras meninas, especialmente a Shinobu, a Kaolla e a Sarah... Eles não têm experiência em combate... - Murmura Motoko, começando a confiar um pouco mais na Yuri.   
  
- Entendo. - Yuri percebe e retribui com um sorriso discreto, quebrando o clima tenso da conversa.   
  
- A Shinobu é menor de idade e somente estava na pensão por autorização de seus pais, confiando no kanrinin. Kaolla veio de outro país para estudar e está sob nossa responsabilidade. E a jovem Sarah, que é órfã de mãe, também. - Motoko mostra que por trás daquele jeito de irmã severa, preocupava-se realmente com as suas amigas mais jovens.   
  
- Entendo. E é por isto que estou pensando em levar apenas você, Keitarô e Naru juntos comigo quando formos espionar os orcs.  
  
- Mas não é só isto. Você não conhece direito o gênio destas três meninas. A Kaolla é imprudente e faz as coisas sem pensar. Sarah viveu durante anos com o seu pai adotivo, que era um arqueólogo aventureiro, e acha que as coisas resolvem-se agindo primeiro e perguntando depois... E a Shinobu-chan é tímida e não sabe dizer não às duas primeiras... - Motoko fala em voz baixa, certificando-se de que não seria mal-interpretada.  
  
- Você então teme que elas possam fazer algo de errado?  
  
- Sim. E já existem precedentes. Uma vez, elas saíram de casa sem avisar para se encontrar com Keitarô e Naru em Okinawa. E na outra foram mais longe, indo para as ilhas Pararacelso... - Motoko fica algo constrangida ao se lembrar dos apuros que passou com a Kitsune durante a primeira viagem e das tartarugas que infestavam aquela ilha exótica na segunda viagem.  
  
- Já pensei nisto, Motoko. Elas ficarão no acampamento.   
  
- Agradeço a atenção, Yumi-san. - Motoko fica mais tranqüila e fica com um conceito favorável da guia, apagando a idéia que tinha no início.   
  
- Não há de quê, Motoko.  
  
A jovem samurai faz uma breve reverência e em seguida retorna ao seu mister de vigiar o acampamento.   
  
Vários minutos mais tarde, Kitsune então se aproxima da guia, com o objetivo de conversar.   
  
A garota de Osaka não queria apenas se entrosar com Yuri, mas também arrancar alguma informação que pudesse ser útil nos seus esquemas envolvendo a Naru e Keitarô.   
  
Em primeiro lugar, Mitsune queria saber se Yuri tinha alguma quedinha pelo atrapalhado gerente da pensão ou se ela tinha alguma tendência exótica.   
  
E em segundo lugar, se por trás daquela aparência de milica sabe-tudo não escondia uma garota rebelde e liberal. A loira podia ser esperta, mas Kitsune se julgava a esperteza personificada.   
  
- Ei, Yu! Posso ter uma conversinha contigo? - Responde cordialmente Kitsune, protegida do frio e do vento por um poncho e por um turbante improvisado com panos. Ela terminara de fumar o seu cigarro e apagara cuidadosamente a ponta.   
  
- Claro, Mitsune.  
  
- Qual a sua idade? - Kitsune faz uma pergunta genérica, tentando criar um clima para conversa.   
  
- Vinte e Dois, e você? - Yuri não deixa de reparar o quanto Kitsune era bonita, apesar daquele rosto de espertalhona.   
  
- Estou com Vinte e um. Achava que era da mesma idade ou mais nova que a Naru. - De fato, Yuri parecia ser ligeiramente mais nova.   
  
- Obrigada pelo elogio.  
  
- O que você estava fazendo em Smallville antes de conhecer a gente?  
  
- Eu? Bem... Fazia uns bicos em Brightstone. Até que ouvi falar que uma porção de gente estava procurando emprego nestas bandas e resolvi ir atrás de serviço.  
  
- Com a gente foi um pouco diferente... Na verdade, a Naru e o Keitarô ficaram perdidos neste mundão e eu e as meninas fomos buscá-los. Só que a gente também ficou presa também.  
  
- O que pretendem fazer depois que acabarem com esta missão?  
  
- A gente está procurando um tal de Warp...  
  
- Warp Point?  
  
- É. Você conhece?  
  
- Já ouvi boatos a respeito. Parece ser uma espécie de portal místico que abre caminhos para outros mundos e outras realidades. Só que precisa de muito poder mágico para ativar um deles.  
  
- Ah, mas a Kaolla e a Mutsumi podem dar um jeito, não?  
  
- Não é tão simples assim, amiga. O pouco que sei é que o mago ou sorcerer deve estar num nível muito alto para poder fazer o ritual de invocação, além dele ter em seu poder certos artefatos raros e difíceis de encontrar...  
  
- Você sabe do que precisa ser feito para descolar o tal do War Point?  
  
- Pessoalmente, não, mas há boatos de que alguns destes artefatos possam estar localizados nos extremos Norte e Sul de Arkadia e em continentes ainda mais distantes que o nosso.  
  
- Putzgrila! Deste jeito...  
  
- Mas não se preocupem. Quando terminarmos esta missão, posso me oferecer para acompanhá-los nesta aventura.  
  
- Mudando de assunto, você deve ter conhecido muitos aventureiros neste lugar. O que acha dos homens? Quer dizer... Ouvi falar que vocês, americanas, são bastante liberais... - Kitsune cutuca com um de seus cotovelos o braço da Yuri, incitando-a falar de sua intimidade.   
  
- Tirando os abusados, os pilantras e os irresponsáveis, eu me dou bem com qualquer um deles. Ah, Mitsune, quanto à questão de nacionalidade, não dá para generalizar. Conheci tanto garotas que mudavam de parceiro como trocavam de calcinha como outras que tinham um ataque cardíaco só de ouvir a palavra "s-e-x-o". - Responde Yuri sem entrar em detalhes de sua vida íntima, por não conhecer suficientemente a amiga de Naru.   
  
- Mas e você? Considera-se liberal ou discreta? - Sorri a jovem de Osaka, imaginando o que aquele rosto angelical poderia esconder de instinto e luxúria.  
  
- Nem tanto ao Mar e nem tanto à Terra. Gosto das boas coisas que a Vida e o Amor nos oferecem, mas acho que depende da cabeça de cada um. E vocês? Você até que me parece uma pessoa de cabeça aberta, mas já me disseram que as japonesas são um pouco tímidas a respeito de... Assuntos "íntimos"... - Yuri não faz de rogada e dá uma resposta politicamente correta, alfinetando Kitsune por último.   
  
- Hehehe. Percebeu, né? De minha parte, gosto um pouco de bagunça e de farra. A Mutsumi - dona da Tama-chan - parece ser inocente, mas sabe lá o que ela imagina. A Kaolla tem a mente aberta para estas coisas e a Sarah é muito mais observadora do que se imagina... - Kitsune admite suas preferências boêmias, dando a entender que não era nenhuma Maria-Chiquinha do interior.  
  
- E a Naru, a Motoko e a Shinobu? - Yuri pergunta, curiosa, embora o pouco que conhecera destas três dava para deduzir alguns traços de suas personalidades.  
  
- Bem... Minha melhor amiga pode ser bastante inteligente em outros assuntos, mas é meio tapada nas coisas boas da vida. A Shinobu arregala os olhos só de pensar em assuntos "adultos" e a Motoko? Bem... Esqueça. - Kitsune responde de forma evasiva, evitando entrar em detalhes.   
  
- Ela parece ser bem conservadora e tradicional, não? - Yuri comenta a respeito da jovem Samurai, que estava no outro extremo do acampamento.  
  
- E o que acha de nosso kanrinin, o Keitarô? - Kitsune resolve aplicar a abordagem direta, já que a conversa estava boa.  
  
- Bem... Como aventureiro, acho que ele tem o que aprender, ainda é bastante "verde". Agora, como pessoa, acho-o bem legal, esforçado, sincero... Como foi que vocês o conheceram? - Yuri responde de forma vaga e genérica, evitando pender para o lado sentimental.  
  
- Foi mais ou menos assim. A gente - com exceção da Sarah - já morava na pensão, que era da avó dele. Um belo dia, o Keitarô foi expulso da casa de seus pais por ter bombado no vestibular e ele foi ver se a avó deixava ele morar lá por uns tempos. Só que ele não sabia que a pensão havia se transformado num dormitório feminino! - Kitsune sorri, lembrando-se das primeiras confusões que testemunhara com a chegada do atrapalhado neto da Vovó Hina.   
  
- Posso imaginar o que aconteceu... - Yuri tenta imaginar como foi o primeiro encontro do Keitarô com as garotas.  
  
- O bobão chegou sem avisar e foi logo entrando nas termas. A Naru tava lá numa boa tomando banho e como estava sem óculos, confundiu o Keitarô comigo. Ela só percebeu o erro quando... Notou que tinha algo a mais! Ahahahah! Foi aquele escândalo! A gente correu atrás dele pensando que era um tarado e o engano só foi desfeito quando a Haruka, a tia dele, disse quem era ele.  
  
- E como ele foi virar o gerente desta pensão, se ela era somente para mulheres?  
  
- Bem... É uma looonga história. No começo houve uns mal entendidos e a gente até pensou que ele estava enrolando a gente. Depois a vovó Hina mandou um fax nomeando-o como herdeiro da propriedade e gerente, desde que ele aceitasse...  
  
- E as outras garotas aceitaram esta nomeação numa boa?  
  
- Bem... Para dizer a verdade, não. A Naru no início foi contra por causa dele ter visto ela pelada no banho. A gente não o conhecia direito e também fizemos um bocado de pressão para ele desistir... Até a Shinobu, que é muito ligada a ele, foi contra... - Kitsune dá de ombros.  
  
- Mas depois as coisas se encaixaram, certo?  
  
- Bem, mais ou menos... Elas melhoraram mesmo depois do vestibular do ano passado (1999), quando a Naru e ele sumiram após terem falhado e nós fomos buscá-los lá nos confins de Okinawa...  
  
- E você, Mitsune, o que você acha do Keitarô? - Yuri sorri e tenta adivinhar os sentimentos da esperta garota.   
  
- Hã, eu posso passar a pergunta? - Kitsune não se faz de rogada e tenta declinar da proposta.  
  
- Receio que não tenha outra alternativa... - Yuri bate no ombro direito da Kitsune, incentivando-a falar.   
  
- Ah, no começo eu zoava muito dele. O Keitarô era meio nerd e bobão e como ele nunca teve namorada, era fácil tirar uma casquinha dele... Mas admito que ele melhorou após o ano passado... - Suspira a garota de cabelos castanho-claros, lembrando-se da vez que tentou seduzi-lo na sala da gerência.  
  
- Ele é o namorado de sua amiga, a Naru? - Desta vez, Yuri faz uma pergunta como se não soubesse de nada.  
  
- Percebeu? Todo mundo sabe que ele gosta dela desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram. Tempos atrás, eu ficava com raiva de ver aqueles dois na maior enrolação, tipo vai-não-vai... Até que num dia ele assumiu o sentimento, após meses de idas e vindas... Se dependesse agora dele, o namoro já estaria oficializado. - Kitsune começa a ficar intrigada a respeito do interesse da Yuri pelo rapaz, mas responde numa boa.  
  
- E da parte dela?  
  
- Ah, a Naru? Esqueça! Ela sempre foi um terror para estas coisas! Desde o ginásio, ela tem aquela carinha de anjo, mas já deu o fora em uns vinte ou trinta rapazes que tentaram namorar ela sem sucesso! - Kitsune dramatiza, fazendo gestos e caretas só de lembrar de como era sua amiga nos tempos do ginásio.   
  
- Vinte ou trinta? Puxa, ela arrasou corações! - Sorri Yuri, sem deixar de vigiar os arredores. Felizmente não havia sinal de vida num raio de cem metros.   
  
- E o engraçado é que a Naru nunca deu muita bola para os bonitões, atletas, filhinhos de papai... E agora para o Keitarô, que não é rico, nem atleta e nem inteligente, os dois vivem brigando e discutindo, mas continuam juntos... - Conclui, entre feliz e resignada, a jovem de Osaka.  
  
- O Keitarô, tudo bem, mas pensei que a Naru namorou mais gente antes dele. Ela me parece ser inteligente e bonita...  
  
- Mundando de assunto, e você, Yu? Quantas pessoas você namorou? - Kitsune começa a especular sobre a vida particular da loira.  
  
- Namorei umas cinco ou seis pessoas, fora as paqueras de fim de semana... - Sorri Yuri.  
  
- Nossa! Tudo isto? - Kitsune finge-se de inocente, mas a verdade é que ela já tinha tido o dobro de casos da Yuri, quase todos de curta duração, exceto a sua afeição - frustrada - pelo Professor Seta, na sua juventude.   
  
- É que comecei a namorar quando tinha quatorze anos. E tive fases em que fiquei sozinha... - Explica Yuri de forma genérica.  
  
- Teve algum carinha que marcou a sua vida? - Pergunta Kitsune de forma um pouco mais ousada.  
  
- Era para ter sido noiva do meu último namorado... Mas... Infelizmente o Destino não quis deste jeito. - Yuri responde de forma vaga e pensativa.   
  
- Ele que te largou ou foi você?  
  
- Nem uma coisa e nem outra. Diríamos que foram circunstâncias da vida.  
  
- De minha parte, Yu, não tenho ninguém em vista. Quero aproveitar a vida da forma mais intensa possível. - Exclama Kitsune, mentindo apenas num detalhe. Embora soubesse que tinha poucas chances, ela ainda gostava de Keitarô.   
  
- E você, Mitsune, arrebentou corações ou teve um caso mais concreto? - Yuri aproveita para devolver a questão.  
  
- Eu? Ahnnn... Esqueça. Ficaria decepcionada... Só posso te garantir de uma coisa, um conselho de amiga: "Nunca confie em ninguém com mais de trinta anos". - Kitsune acende um novo cigarro, lembrando-se dos seus casos de amor mal sucedidos. Ela havia provisoriamente renunciado a qualquer aventura amorosa por medo de sofrer uma nova decepção, adotando uma atitude aparentemente cínica a respeito.   
  
Mais de meia hora havia se passado. Kitsune termina a conversa e resolve andar para enfrentar o frio, fazendo companhia à Motoko, que estava indiferente à conversa entre ela e Yuri. Yuri volta a fazer a ronda, procurando vislumbrar qualquer sinal de presença hostil.   
  
Apenas uma coruja é vista ao longe, atacando um pequeno roedor que não consegue refúgio em sua toca. Com um golpe preciso, o predador noturno agarra sua comida, alçando vôo durante a madrugada no deserto.  
  
Escrito por:  
  
Calerom.  
  
Dúvidas, Sugestões e Comentários deste fic?  
  
Entrar em contato no seguinte E-Mail:  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	21. No Platô da Morte

Capítulo 21:   
  
No Platô da Morte  
  
Eram cinco da madrugada e ainda ventava quando o grupo se levantou para reiniciar a segunda parte da jornada.   
  
Apesar de ser possível enxergar algumas estrelas no céu, já estava claro o suficiente para que a expedição prosseguisse, além da temperatura ter ficado amena.   
  
Enquanto Shinobu preparava um rápido café improvisado, parte do pessoal encarregava-se de arrumar as coisas enquanto outros tentavam vencer o sono e a preguiça.   
  
Meia hora depois, Yuri guiava a turma de Hinata Sou para o seu destino. Embora o platô dos orcs ficasse a uma distância de dezoito quilômetros em linha reta, a experiente guia resolveu desviar-se da estrada principal, percorrendo um caminho raramente utilizado que levaria à retaguarda do maciço de pedra, permitindo uma abordagem segura.   
  
O inconveniente era que este trajeto iria alargar a viagem em pelo menos três horas de caminhada.   
  
À medida que a expedição foi penetrando rumo ao interior da fronteira, a paisagem foi ficando mais árida e mais desértica.   
  
Por volta das sete e meia da manhã, o Sol já castigava as cabeças do pessoal e o vento mal refrescava os seus corpos.   
  
Cactos e espinheiros começaram a tornar-se mais freqüentes e a água, mais escassa. Durante quilômetros, não se via um poço, riacho ou fonte do precioso líquido incolor.   
  
Eram por volta das nove e meia quando a Tama-chan e a Yuri viram algo brilhando no meio do solo pedregoso.  
  
- O que deve ser? - Pergunta Narusegawa, tentando enxergar sem muito sucesso, pois as ondas do calor emitidas pelo Sol inclemente distorciam o senso de distância.   
  
- Deve ser algum objeto, quem sabe uma arma ou armadura. - Responde Yuri.  
  
De forma cautelosa, o grupo percorreu ainda um quilômetro até chegar ao local aproximado. Olhando casualmente para o céu, Yuri percebeu sombras inquietantes ao redor. Será que...  
  
Ao se aproximarem o suficiente, Shinobu é a primeira a dar um grito de puro medo, seguido das expressões de espanto de Narusegawa, Keitarô e Kitsune. A pobre Mutsumi não entende direito o motivo, desligada como sempre.   
  
Mesmo Motoko e Yuri cerram os dentes ao vislumbrarem uma cena digna de um filme de horror.  
  
Espalhados pelo solo estéril, havia cerca de quinze cadáveres humanos, reduzidos a ossos. Uns cinco abutres disputavam os já escassos restos de carne dos corpos, enquanto os seus semelhantes voavam ao redor.   
  
Todos os mortos pertenciam à mesma caravana e eram provavelmente os corpos dos soldados de escolta.  
  
O objeto brilhante nada mais era do que um escudo de metal que estava virado do lado para cima. A maioria das armas havia sido retirada dos cadáveres, bem como as armaduras e elmos.  
  
Yuri ordena para que as garotas mais novas virarem o rosto e em seguida, ela e Motoko começam a abater os abutres - Uma usando a sua besta leve e a outra com o mortal Zan-Kuu-Sen. Em segundos, não resta mais nenhum predador alado ao redor.   
  
Embora parecesse óbvio que o comboio havia caído numa armadilha dos orcs, havia algumas questões não respondidas.   
  
Apenas os cadáveres dos soldados estavam ali. Mas não havia qualquer sinal dos mercadores, dos restos das carroças e muito menos dos animais de transporte.   
  
Teriam sido capturados pelos orcs? Talvez, mas justamente estes humanóides não eram conhecidos por sua clemência...  
  
Pelos relatos de outros aventureiros que lutaram no passado contra os orcs, as investidas contra caravanas e viajantes isolados eram caóticas, sem estratégia alguma.   
  
Eles matavam todas as vítimas, juntamente com os animais de carga.   
  
Quanto às cargas, os orcs apenas levavam alimentos, bebidas alcoólicas, armas e apetrechos de guerra, destruindo todo o resto - por mais valioso que pudesse ser.   
  
Para a mente primitiva de um orc, um barril de aguardente tinha muito mais valor do que um quadro de luxo e uma armadura, mais do que um vestido de seda pura.  
  
Só que não havia tempo para dúvidas. Com a ajuda de mais uma técnica especial de Motoko, foi aberta uma vala comum, e os restos dos guerreiros mortos foram enterrados na mesma. Uma cruz improvisada foi erguida no local.   
  
Yuri chegou a pensar em investigar aonde a trilha deixada pelas carroças levadas pelos orcs iria dar, mas desistiu.   
  
Era evidente de que cedo ou tarde iriam topar com uma patrulha inimiga e não queria arriscar. A sua missão era mais importante agora.   
  
Por volta das onze e meia, o grupo decidiu descansar e almoçar perto de uma parede de rochas que formavam esculturas bizarras desafiando a vastidão desoladora da região semi-árida.   
  
Não havia água no local, de modo que tiveram que controlar o consumo do precioso líquido. Apenas uma lagoa ficava por perto, mas ela estava seca há semanas.  
  
Após o almoço, quando o Sol começou a castigar menos, Yuri deu de beber mais um gole da sua poção contra fadiga para cada um.   
  
Depois de todos terem bebido um pequeno trago, o pessoal de Hinata continuou a viagem.  
  
No final da tarde, finalmente o Hinatta Attack Team - cansado e esgotado pela viagem através do Deserto - chega ao local do acampamento, a cerca de uma hora e meia do famigerado platô sem nome.   
  
Este era visível no horizonte como um enorme e maciço tablado de pedra destacando-se entre as pequenas colinas.   
  
Era uma autêntica fortaleza de pedra viva construída pela natureza. Os seus defensores dispunham de um raio de visão enorme, além de poderem bloquear com facilidade as vias de acesso ao topo da formação rochosa.  
  
Lá era o lar das tribos Rancapeles e Quebraossos - as mais poderosas da região. Estes eram os descendentes diretos do legendário guerreiro Dralok, o flagelo do Ocidente, como era também chamado.  
  
Os orcs subsistiam nesta vastidão através da caça, da coleta e da extração de minérios em minas subterrâneas precárias. O eventual excedente era negociado com mercadores nômades, em troca de alimentos, armas e bebidas alcoólicas.   
  
Embora os nômades do deserto não simpatizassem com os orcs, alguns deles negociavam e traficavam com estes humanóides. Em contrapartida, os orcs evitavam hostilizar as tribos que moravam no interior do Deserto.   
  
Claro que vez ou outra surgiam mal entendidos que resultavam em brigas e até mortes, porém a ganância dos humanos era maior do que qualquer ressentimento passado.  
  
Havia água por perto, embora fosse pouco mais do que uma fonte que aflorava timidamente no meio das rochas. Cansadas, sedentas e esgotadas, as meninas se apressaram em matar a sede e encher os seus cantis. Keitarô foi o último, embora sua suposta imortalidade fosse testada até o limite pelo clima e pela temperatura inclemente.   
  
Durante a noite, após o improvisado jantar feito pela Shinobu - que teve que aprender a fazer uma refeição usando apenas uma panela, uma faca e uma colher, mas saindo-se bem como sempre - Yuri explica o seu plano para o pessoal, usando um mapa escrito num pergaminho que carregava. Apesar dele ser bastante velho e ter as bordas meio gastas, ainda era legível.   
  
- O platô possui duas rampas naturais de acesso, uma ao norte e outra ao sul. Só que elas devem ser bem guardadas... - Pondera Yuri apontando para os detalhes no mapa topográfico.  
  
- E de que maneira a gente vai entrar? - Pergunta a Naru, que era considerada pelas meninas a representante do grupo, embora Motoko fosse a mais forte.   
  
- Há uma rachadura muito estreita na parede sudoeste, cuja largura permite a entrada de uma pessoa por vez. Esta passagem irá desembocar numa pequena caverna no interior do platô. De lá, iremos nos infiltrar dentro do acampamento e espionar tudo. Terminada a tarefa, iremos embora para Smallville o mais depressa possível. - Disse Yuri laconicamente.  
  
- Ah, tia Yu, por que a gente não aproveita e detona os orcs com tudo? - Propõe Sarah. Como Yuri já era mais conhecida do pessoal, a norte-americana começou a incomodar a loira com suas gracinhas.   
  
- Isto mesmo, Yu! Eu já preparei umas granadas de alto impacto que... - Entusiasma-se Kaolla, retirando algo parecido com granadas de um pacote. Provavelmente elas foram preparadas com o seu kit de Tecnomaga.  
  
- Infelizmente, meninas, nossa missão é somente isto. Não temos chance de derrotarmos todos os orcs, até porque são várias centenas deles. Se eles tiverem aliados será ainda pior... - Yuri explica, com um certo tom de autoridade na voz. Ela já tinha percebido o temperamento destas duas e sabia do que elas eram capazes de aprontar.  
  
- Ahhhhh... Justo hoje que estava inspirada a usar uma nova arma de destruição em massa!... - Kaolla faz uma cara de desencanto, guardando novamente os seus apetrechos destrutivos na sacola.  
  
- Su! Isto é sério, não é brincadeira! - Motoko entra na conversa, repreendendo a sua jovem amiga.  
  
- E como você está pensando em organizar o grupo para infiltrar-se no acampamento? - Pergunta Narusegawa, enquanto Kaolla faz um biquinho de criança contrariada.  
  
- É o seguinte. Motoko, Narusegawa, Keitarô e eu formaremos o grupo de infiltração para invadir a aldeia. A Mitsune, Mutsumi, Tama, Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu vão ficar do lado de fora da passagem, para dar cobertura quando sairmos. Nós levaremos apenas o mínimo de equipamentos e armas. O restante ficará como um grupo de apoio, que deverá estar pronto para partir o mais rápido possível quando chegarmos.   
  
- O quê, a gente vai ter que ir? - Keitarô fica incrédulo ao saber da decisão da experiente guia.   
  
- Ora, Keitarô, foi para isto que viemos para cá! - Responde Naru.   
  
- Ahhhh... Eu queria também entrar lá dentro! Please? - Implora Kaolla fazendo um cafuné na loira cabeleira da Yuri.  
  
- Eu também. Nào é justo, Sarge Yu. - Retruca Sarah, um pouco chateada. Contudo, o título de "sargenta" dada à loira tinha uma certa conotação de respeito, apesar da ironia óbvia.   
  
- Bem, por mim, tudo bem. Não vou arriscar a minha beleza dentro de uma caverna apertada... - Resigna-se Kitsune, mas aliviada por não ter sido escolhida para fazer a parte mais difícil.   
  
- Yuri-san, não é perigoso? E se...? - Fala timidamente Shinobu, imaginando todos os tipos de perigos, principalmente com relação ao seu amado sempai.   
  
- Shinobu, as missões deste tipo requerem sigilo. Vamos ter que evitar qualquer combate enquanto captarmos as provas nesta luneta mágica. Um grupo grande teria mais chances de ser descoberto. De qualquer maneira, vocês terão que proteger nossa retaguarda enquanto a missão estiver sendo feita e garantir nossa retirada, caso as coisas dêem errado... - Explica didaticamente Yuri, baseada nos seus conhecimentos de ranger.   
  
- Mas como vamos saber se vocês estão bem? - Insiste a garota de cabelos negros e olhar triste.   
  
- Hahaha, deixa comigo, Shinomu, eu tomei a liberdade de criar uma câmera espiã que funciona com cristais mágicos. Só que para ela funcionar, uma de vocês vai ter que usar uma tiara com um cristal focalizador... - Diz Kaolla triunfantemente, mostrando uma outra bugiganga que fizera nos momentos de folga.   
  
- Cristal focalizador? - Yuri pergunta, curiosa. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de tais coisas, mesmo na capital de Arkadia.  
  
- É mais ou menos como a lente de uma câmera de TV. Tudo que o cristal mostrar, a gente enxergará. - Explica Kaolla, sabendo que Yuri era também oriunda do mundo "real" e não uma mera Non-Player-Character editada pelo videogame virtual.   
  
- Tudo bem, Kaolla. Pode usar a sua invenção, mas contanto que fique protegendo o acampamento. - Yuri concorda salomonicamente, sabendo que seria quase impossível contrariar a esperta garota estrangeira.   
  
- Ta Bom, tia Yu! - Sorri a menina de pele escura e cabelos loiros quase brancos, abraçando a guia.   
  
- E não me chame de tia, por favor. - Responde meio contrariada Yuri, sentindo-se uma velha.   
  
- Certo, tia! Nya-ah-ah-ah! - Kaolla rapidamente beija a face da Yuri e se solta, saltitando feito uma gazela, enquanto Yuri tenta inutilmente dar um croque na levada menina.   
  
- "Sem comentários...". - pensa Motoko, com uma gota enorme na cabeça ao ver a inusitada cena.  
  
- Naru, você pode usar a tiara receptora? - Pergunta Keitarô examinando com cuidado a bizarra peça.   
  
- Bem, se não for perigosa... - Responde Naru, meio desconfiada das invenções da cientista maluquete.   
  
- Não é não! Ela tem o certificado Su de Qualidade Total e foi feito dentro da norma ISO 666! - Responde Su, acabando de dar uma cambalhota e se colocando a salvo no colo do pobre Keitarô. Yuri já havia desistido de perseguir a ágil garota inventora.   
  
- Um... Até que é bonitinha... - Diz a ruiva colocando a tiara dourada na sua fronte. Ela era dourada e o cristal afixado na parte frontal era semelhante a um rubi, com três centímetros e meio de diâmetro.   
  
- Hum... - Keitarô nota como Narusegawa estava bonita com a singular tiara, e sorri instintivamente.   
  
- Que cara de bobo é esta, Keitarô? - Naru sente-se envaidecida a princípio, mas por orgulho, retruca-lhe com a sua atitude peculiar.   
  
- Eheh... Parece com a tiara mágica do Son Goku que você usou naquela peça da casa de praia da Tia Haru... - Keitarô lembra-se daquele engraçado episódio das férias do verão do ano passado e da reação furiosa da Narusegawa durante o ato final da improvisada peça.   
  
- Ah, vai te catar, bobalhão! - Naru fica irritada e atira no pobre rapaz um dos artefatos de estimação que a Sarah sempre carregava.   
  
- Gyaaaaa! - Grita o desastrado rapaz.   
  
- Yuri, e se os orcs toparem com a gente na saída? - Indaga Shinobu, ainda preocupada como sempre.   
  
- Se não houver outro jeito, procurem se defender. Mas não fujam para muito longe, senão ficarão perdidas. - Responde a loira, afagando com delicadeza os finos cabelos negros da jovem Maehara.   
  
- E quando vai começar a ação? - Indaga Motoko, ajeitando a sua espada na sua cintura.   
  
- Vamos nos infiltrar de madrugada. Geralmente os orcs relaxam a vigilância antes do amanhecer. Calculo que a travessia dentro da fenda irá durar uns trinta a quarenta minutos. Se tivermos sorte, eles irão fazer o seu conselho de líderes logo de manhã. Será a nossa chance para ver as suas intenções... Ao todo, o reconhecimento irá durar no máximo umas duas ou três horas. - Explica Yuri, fazendo desenhos improvisados de um plano de ataque na própria areia do solo árido em que estavam.   
  
- Bem, de qualquer maneira, a sorte está lançada, teremos que dar o melhor de nós mesmas para que a missão tenha sucesso. E quanto a vocês, meninas, comportem-se, não vão fazer como fizeram na ilha Pararacelso. O plano de Yuri é sério e vai depender muito da colaboração de vocês. - Adverte Motoko, lembrando-se da maluquice que o trio júnior de Hinata fez quando Keitarô fugiu para Pararacelso e Naru foi atrás dele.   
  
- Motoko, não seja muito severa com as meninas... - Tenta defender Naru, colocando sua mão direita no ombro da Shinobu.   
  
- Não estou sendo severa, estou sendo realista. - Responde Motoko, ainda um pouco brava, mas compreendendo o que sua sempai queria dizer.   
  
- Ah, tá bom, Motoko. A gente vai ficar aqui! - Promete Kaolla.  
  
- Certo. A gente vai se comportar! - Responde Sarah, com um sorriso de uma ponta da orelha para a outra.   
  
Enquanto prometiam isto, tanto Kaolla como Sarah cruzavam os dedos nas costas. Era evidente que iriam arranjar a primeira oportunidade para resolverem explorar a fortaleza orc. Ninguém percebeu o fato, exceto Tama-chan e a Shinobu, que por timidez, não falou nada.   
  
Terminada a reunião, o pessoal aproveitou para o último descanso antes da missão propriamente dita.   
  
Apenas Motoko e Yuri puderam alternar curtos cochilos, em esquema de revezamento. Elas não podiam cobrar muito de Keitarô e de outras garotas, que estavam muito esgotados.  
  
Madrugada do Terceiro dia após a partida de Smallville.   
  
Em silêncio, Yuri, Motoko, Narusegawa e Keitarô avançam em direção à parede sudoeste do platô.   
  
Como dito, o grupo de espiões levara apenas o mínimo de equipamento. A experiente guia carregava apenas sua balestra, uma alijava com vinte flechas normais, um punhal, o mapa do terreno, uma bússola e a luneta-espiã inventada pelo mago Kadghar.   
  
Motoko empunhava sua espada Shisui e Narusegawa estava equipada com a sua luva de alto impacto, joelheiras e caneleiras.   
  
O pobre Keitarô levava apenas um bastão para sua autodefesa, além de levar um cantil de água, corda e alguns apetrechos de alpinismo.   
  
Uma aflita Shinobu acompanhava com o seu olhar angustiado a partida silenciosa dos aventureiros, vendo-os desaparecerem por trás das rochas do platô.   
  
Por ordem expressa de Yuri, a jovem cozinheira não poderia acender fogo para fazer o desjejum, já que os vigias orcs facilmente enxergariam sinais de fumaça a uma grande distância, com o céu claro.   
  
De modo que o pessoal teria que se contentar apenas com biscoitos endurecidos, água e rações de campanha.   
  
Além dela, somente estavam acordadas Mutsumi e Tama-chan. Sarah e Kaolla ainda roncavam e Kitsune - que havia acordado um pouco antes - malandramente voltou ao seu saco de dormir para esticar em alguns minutos o seu sono.   
  
Passados alguns minutos, o grupo encontra a fenda mencionada no mapa de Yuri. Ela era estreita e bem escondida entre as rochas do paredão que formava o platô. Se o mapa não apontasse sua localização, a estreita borda passaria facilmente despercebida.   
  
O quarteto de aventureiros entra penosamente pela fenda e em seguida penetram na escura galeria de pedra. Yuri ativa uma pequena pedra luminosa, um apetrecho mágico para iluminar ambientes escuros sem recorrer ao fogo.   
  
Felizmente, não foi difícil atravessar a passagem escura e sombria. Afora alguns morcegos, o quarteto não encontrou sinais de animais ou monstros.   
  
Meia hora depois, eles encontraram a saída da passagem, que era uma fenda que dava acesso ao interior do platô.  
  
Todos reprimiram uma sensação de assombro quando eles viram a aldeia dos orcs.   
  
A aldeia orc era um autêntico povoado de casebres feitos de pedra e argila, dispostas de forma irregular, ao longo do interior do platô. Muitas destas habitações rudimentares tinham passagens e cômodos no subterrâneo. E algumas das casas localizavam-se no subsolo. Os rancapeles viviam na parte norte do complexo e os quebra-ossos viviam na parte sul.   
  
Apenas o centro do complexo era desocupado, de forma a facilitar as reuniões dos guerreiros e seus líderes.   
  
Marcando o centro da aldeia, ficava um estranho monólito de pedra com símbolos grotescos esculpidos em sua extensão, representando um símbolo de autoridade e poder.  
  
Neste descampado, também eram executados os prisioneiros de guerra de maior importância.   
  
Os prédios mais relevantes da aldeia eram o quartel, o templo da divindade deles, o arsenal e a habitação do líder da aldeia, chamado de Chefe de Guerra.  
  
Nem todos os orcs que lá habitavam eram guerreiros consumados. As mulheres cuidavam da prole e dos afazeres domésticos. Os orcs de hierarquia inferior trabalhavam nas minas, na caça e na coleta, além de forjarem armas e armaduras.   
  
Estas duas categorias eram consideradas inferiores à classe dos guerreiros, tida como a mais nobre de todas.   
  
Dependendo da ferocidade e da força física, os jovens orcs eram selecionados para servirem como arqueiros, como infantaria leve, infantaria pesada ou como Wolfraiders, em escala ascendente de prestígio.   
  
Somente uns poucos tornavam orcs chieftains, passando a liderar bandos de 5 a 10 soldados. E entre os melhores era escolhida a elite dos Warlords, de onde era escolhido o Chefe de Guerra, o cargo mais cobiçado de todos.   
  
Embora fosse teoricamente hereditário - na grande maioria das vezes, os líderes ascendiam a este posto eliminando o ocupante anterior em duelo individual ou simples assassinato.   
  
O Chefe de Guerra liderava a aldeia como um todo ou mesmo uma confederação de duas ou três aldeias vizinhas, se fosse poderoso o bastante.   
  
Na época do apogeu dos orcs em Arkadia, havia um cargo maior, uma espécie de rei dos orcs, tendo perdurado por várias dinastias. Mas desde Dralok, este cargo estava vago.  
  
O Orc Shaman era um caso à parte. Era escolhido entre os mais velhos e mais sábios membros da tribo, e atuava como curandeiro, conselheiro e líder espiritual. Não necessariamente ele podia pertencer à classe guerreira.   
  
Auxiliado por vários acólitos, o shaman não interferia nas decisões militares do chefe de guerra, mas tinha poder consultivo - podendo influenciar as decisões de quando começar ou parar uma guerra, fazer tréguas, tratados, etc.  
  
Assim como os anões, os orcs dominavam as artes de mineração e metalurgia, conhecendo a fundição de metais como bronze e ferro.   
  
Contudo, eles não tinham um sistema monetário e o seu alfabeto era bastante tosco e rudimentar.   
  
Alguns sabiam falar a lingua comum dos humanos e a maioria se comunicava através de uma linguagem repleta de grunhidos, rugidos, resmungos e insultos diversos. Além deles, apenas os goblins, os hobgoblins e os ogros entendiam esta primitiva lingua.  
  
Após saírem da caverna sem serem vistos - Yuri, Keitarô, Motoko e Naru se aproximam da aldeia.   
  
Para garantir o sigilo absoluto, a experiente rastreadora deu de beber a cada pessoa do grupo um trago de uma poção de furtividade, que os tornava praticamente indetectáveis.   
  
A única chance de anular os seus efeitos era se alguém afetado pela poção intencionalmente atacasse um inimigo - cancelando o efeito furtivo - ou se eles fossem detectados por uma magia de adivinhação lançada por um conjurador de certo poder.   
  
Inicialmente, Naru e Motoko haviam sido meio contrárias à escolha da Yuri de incluir Keitarô, por acharem-no um desastre ambulante. Um só acidente, e adeus, sigilo.  
  
Contudo, na presença da loira, Keitarô não apenas se comportou de forma discreta como parecia estar aprendendo rapidamente as dicas e as técnicas que a aventureira Yuri usava.   
  
Naru sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme ao perceber que Keitarô estava se esforçando ao máximo para impressionar a loira, mas ela no final se resignou.   
  
Apesar dos pesares, ela se sentia mais segura com ele por perto do que com a experiente guia - a quem conhecia ainda pouco. E, de fato, era preferível ter a companhia de Keitarô do que com as outras.  
  
A jovem Shinobu, embora responsável e esforçada, era altamente impressionável e medrosa, arriscando o sucesso da missão caso ela presenciasse alguma cena mais forte.  
  
A Mutsumi, apesar de ter suas magias relativamente poderosas, era ainda meio desengonçada e sua saúde ainda inspirava cuidados. Além disto, Naru sabia que com a Tama-chan por perto, Motoko iria ter um chilique se a visse a curta distância.   
  
Quanto à Kitsune, ela seria uma boa opção para este trabalho se não fosse a sua tendência de falar demais e sua mentalidade gananciosa. Certamente ela iria tentar vasculhar aonde os orcs botavam seus tesouros e podia colocar tudo a perder.   
  
Kaolla e Sarah? Nem pensar! A irresponsabilidade de uma unida à temeridade da outra faria esta missão de reconhecimento degenerar em profundo caos. Se o inimigo fosse fraco e pouco numeroso, até elas podiam ser de alguma ajuda, pensava Narusegawa, mas como eram centenas e o grupo precisava coletar ainda provas...  
  
Durante a janta passada, a pequena Kaolla até se ofereceu para montar um dirigível movido a vapor, só que Yuri proibiu este invento quando o protótipo do motor inventado pela tecnomaga ficou fora de controle, quase levando o pobre Keitarô - que estava por perto - para os ares. Apenas o Zan-Kuu-sen da Motoko foi capaz de deter a bizarra máquina.  
  
Com estes pensamentos, Narusegawa se preparava para encarar a sua mais difícil missão de aventureira virtual.   
  
Embora fosse muito cedo, já se percebia alguns sinais de atividade na aldeia. Sentinelas esparsas andavam em círculos pelo perímetro da aldeia, lutando contra o sono e se escutava os ruídos dos porcos selvagens que os humanóides criavam em cativeiro para a sua alimentação e a dos lobos worgs utilizados como montaria dos Wolfraiders.  
  
Através de gestos, Yuri guia o pessoal até uma cabana caindo aos pedaços, situada a dez metros do local das reuniões públicas dos líderes orcs.   
  
Por sorte, a cabana estava vazia e a única sentinela que estava vigiando por perto estava mais com sono do que acordada.   
  
Aparentemente, o local era uma espécie de galpão aonde os orcs guardavam tranqueiras diversas.   
  
Este antro estava muito mal cuidado e com um péssimo cheiro, com vários buracos e rachaduras em todos os cantos.   
  
Vasculhando um pouco, Yuri consegue achar um buraco discreto o suficiente para poder fixar a sua luneta encantada, que registraria detalhes comprometedores da reunião tribal dos orcs.   
  
Após alguns testes, ela - com a ajuda de Keitarô - consegue fixar o delicado instrumento a um metro de altura em relação ao chão e camuflá-lo com palha e gravetos catados ao acaso. Agora era só uma questão de esperar.  
  
Escrito por Calerom.   
  
Última revisão: 24/09/2003  
  
Dúvidas, comentários e sugestões:  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	22. Prisioneiros de Guerra!

CAPÍTULO 22:  
  
Prisioneiros de Guerra!  
  
Enquanto isto, o pessoal que ficou como apoio na entrada da fenda estava entre preocupado e entediado. Apenas Mutsumi e a Tama-chan mantinham uma certa calma, sem deixar se influenciar pela angústia da espera. A primeira, por ser naturalmente desligada. E a segunda, por não ser humana.   
  
Kaolla e Sarah davam os últimos ajustes na câmera de espionagem que a tecnomaga inventara com o seu kit de inventor. A tal da câmara era uma espécie de bola de cristal presa num painel com vários botões e indicadores luminosos, que ficavam piscando aleatoriamente.   
  
- Sempai... Será que ele e as outras estão bem?... - Pergunta ansiosa a jovem Shinobu, suspirando por sua paixão de adolescência.  
  
- Ah, fica fria, Shinobu, se eles não forem comidos pelos lobos, voltam sãos e salvos daqui a algumas horas! - Diz Kitsune, aproveitando para fazer uma de suas gracinhas.  
  
- Não fale uma coisa destas, nem por brincadeira! - A gozação da garota mais velha somente faz aumentar o nervosismo da menina.  
  
- Hihi, o que vocês estão fazendo, meninas? - Como sempre, Mutsumi entra na conversa, meio que fora do contexto.  
  
- A Kaolla e eu estamos terminando de construir a bola de cristal espiã que vai transmitir em primeira mão o que os agentes Yuri, Naru, Motoko e o bobão do Keitarô estão fazendo!... - Exulta Sarah, com uma expressão orgulhosa no rosto.   
  
- Eheheh, como sempre sou genial. Agora, colocando este cristal aqui e mais um ajuste no botão de imagens... Nya-ah-ah-ah. Está feito. Agora é só... - Kaolla finalmente completa o bizarro aparelho e está mais ansiosa do que nunca para testá-lo.   
  
- Eheheh. Esta engenhoca vem mesmo a calhar. Ei, Mutsumi, Tama e Shinobu. Vamos dar uma espiada no que a tiara da Naru está captando... - Alegra-se Kitsune, ansiosa por novidades, como sempre.   
  
- Será que?... - Shinobu também vai, embora seus motivos sejam mais óbvios.   
  
Kaolla termina de apertar uns botões. Depois liga o estranho aparelho que como sempre, tem o logotipo dos três olhos, sua marca registrada. O pessoal tenta se aglomerar como pode em frente à diminuta bola de cristal que serve de visor.   
  
- Dá licença, Sarah, quero também ver! - Contorce-se toda Kaolla, tentando tomar o lugar da menina.   
  
- Ah, eu ajudei você, quero ser a primeira! - Protesta a loira, não querendo ceder o seu espaço.  
  
- Será que o Keitarô-sempai?... - Shinobu também estava no meio do empurra-empurra.  
  
- Hihi, não briguem, meninas! - Apenas Mutsumi se mantinha à parte da discussão.  
  
- Hohoho! Até que emfim alguma diversão! Esta viagem já estava ficando monótona para mim! - Sorri Kitsune, imaginando algumas coisas que poderiam estar acontecendo entre as suas amigas e o Keitarô.  
  
A imagem parece trêmula e turva a princípio. Kaolla aperta freneticamente alguns botões, sem muito resultado, e em seguida dá um forte soco na base da bola de cristal, de pura raiva. Finalmente, aparece a primeira imagem:  
  
- Ué, não tou entendendo nada... O que a Naru está olhan... - Kitsune abre ambos os olhos, intrigada, ao ver uma estranha superfície roliça, algo como uma...  
  
- É a bunda do Keitarô! Nya-ah-ah-ah-! - Gargalha Kaolla ao perceber primeiro as coisas. De fato o aparelho transmitia o que o seu receptor - no caso a Tiara de Naru - captava.   
  
- Kaolla! - Protesta Shinobu ante a malícia da amiga, com o rosto todo corado.   
  
- É verdade, olha! - Tenta-se defender a inventora da bizarra bola de cristal espiã.   
  
O pessoal se acotovela como pode para enxergar as imagens do diminuto aparelho, menor do que uma TV portátil.   
  
Pelo reflexo da bola de cristal tecnomágica, Yuri está silenciosamente parada, aguardando alguma coisa. Motoko está ajoelhada, mas com sua espada a postos. E Naru está olhando Keitarô de costas, de joelhos, escondido. Só que pelo seu ângulo de visão, ela estava focalizando o traseiro dele, que parecia ser maior do que era na realidade.   
  
Depois Naru parece conversar baixinho com ele. Keitarô se volta e o cristal dá um close na cara dele. De tão perto que está, o rosto do rapaz aparenta estar maior e a curvatura da bola de cristal o faz ficar com aparência de um hamster bochechudo, o que fez arrancar gargalhadas involuntárias da Kaolla, Kitsune, Sarah e até da Mutsumi.   
  
Kaolla faz mais alguns ajustes no bizarro engenho e logo ele é capaz de captar não apenas as imagens, mas também os sons e ruídos por perto.   
  
Keitarô e Naru estão trocando algumas impressões sobre o cheiro da cabana onde estão e sobre as construções orcs, só que Yuri faz um gesto para ficarem quietos, pois o local não era totalmente seguro.   
  
Em seguida, a loira volta a olhar pela luneta - ainda desativada - e faz um sinal para Motoko, Naru e Keitarô se aproximarem.   
  
Eles começam a espiar através das frestas da danificada parede do barraco até então deserto.  
  
Pela visão da Naru, o pessoal restante que ficou esperando na saída do paredão sudoeste testemunha a aparição de dois líderes orcs acompanhados de um pequeno pelotão de escolta de soldados de elite.   
  
O primeiro líder era maior e mais forte do que os demais e trajava uma veste blindada feita de peças retiradas de armaduras humanas. Ele carregava uma enorme espada e uma adaga que - de tão grande - parecia um facão.   
  
Ao lado dele estava um orc idoso, trajando uma pele de urso e com o corpo coberto de cicatrizes e tatuagens rituais. Ele carregava um cajado com uma caveira cravada em cima do mesmo e sob o seu ombro repousava um corvo enorme, seu animal de estimação. Decerto devia ser o shaman ou o feiticeiro da tribo.   
  
Os dois chefes orcs e seus sequazes se dirigiam aos seus lugares - uns assentos de pedra - na clareira da reunião. Eles dão ordens a um mensageiro que toca uma trombeta de chifres. Em instantes, vários oficiais e chefes orcs se juntam a eles, sentando-se de acordo com a sua hierarquia.  
  
Mas o que vem por aí é mais impressionante. Tanto o pessoal que estava escondido na cabana como os que assistiam a cena via bola de cristal da Kaolla ficam surpresos quando vêem aparecer de uma tenda - supostamente para convidados ilustres - um mago e um oficial humanos, bem como quatro seguranças. Dois dos seguranças carregavam um pesado baú de ferro e madeira maciça.   
  
- Sabia que havia sujeira por trás! - Murmura Yuri entre os dentes ao perceber que os guardas humanos usavam o emblema do Barão de Khazar. Instintivamente, ela retira a trava de segurança e aperta um dispositivo que ativa a magia presente na luneta para registrar o que ela via e ouvia pela frente.   
  
- Finneas! - Exclama Naru e Keitarô ao reconhecerem o jovem mago de sorriso fácil e boa lábia entre os comparsas humanos dos orcs. Imediatamente a sensação de surpresa dá lugar à raiva, quando eles se lembram do bem falante mago os enganando para entregar um pergaminho falso ao perverso Tarsius, seu inimigo.   
  
- Epa, Eu reconheço aquele carinha! Ele tava brigando com o véião do Tarsius, quando deu no pé, assim que chegamos! - Diz Sarah para Kitsune e Mutsumi. Shinobu e Kaolla também acabam confirmando a identidade da figura vestida de vermelho que estava se dirigindo à clareira com um sorriso insincero.  
  
Quando os humanos tomam seus lugares, a reunião tem início. O Shaman toma a palavra, falando na língua comum, sendo observado pelo chefe de guerra com certo ar de cautela e ciúmes:  
  
- Eu, Mogul Blackhand, Shaman dos Quebraossos, cumprimento Finneas, amigo e aliado dos homens de Khazar. Que nossa reunião tenha início! - Diz formalmente o shaman.  
  
- É uma imensa honra estar com valorosos aliados à nossa causa! - Responde astutamente Finneas. Ele sabia que os orcs eram aliados muito melindrosos e instáveis e tinha que mantê-los na linha.   
  
- Vocês trouxeram o combinado? - Pergunta rispidamente o chefe de guerra orc, cansado de tanta "rasgação de seda".   
  
- Sim, excelência Grommir. Aqui está. Também queremos ver as ofertas que arrecadaram na semana passada. - Retruca o oficial que acompanhava Finneas.   
  
A um sinal de Finneas, os seus capangas abrem o enorme baú. Ele está carregado com várias espadas de qualidade superior, tanto curtas como longas. Tais armas eram raras entre os orcs e significavam um símbolo de status aos oficiais que as portavam.   
  
E ele pessoalmente entrega a melhor delas ao chefe de guerra Grommir, que acena com a cabeça, em sinal de contentamento.   
  
Dois guardas orcs abrem um saco trazido por eles e Finneas o examina com satisfação. Dentro do mesmo estavam várias jóias e moedas - produtos dos saques das caravanas vindas de Smallville.  
  
- Aquele tratante... Está negociando armas com os orcs... - Murmura indignada Narusegawa, percebendo a transação sem palavras.  
  
- Shhh, por favor, fale baixo. - Sussurra Yuri. Embora a poção fosse eficiente para ocultar a presença, não era eficaz para reduzir ruídos e vozes.   
  
Depois da troca de gentilezas, a reunião toma novo rumo e os participantes começam a discutir assuntos mais sérios:  
  
- Excelência, eu gostaria de lembrá-lo de que o Barão deseja uma porcentagem das mercadorias das caravanas saqueadas. Onde elas estão? - Pergunta Finneas com a sua voz melíflua e algo efeminada.  
  
- Grommir somente entrega mercadorias se Khazar oferecer mais armas e munições para guerra contra a cidade pequena. - Responde Grommir com a sua rudeza que lhe é peculiar.   
  
- É por isto que deseja conversar com o barão pessoalmente hoje à tarde? - Certifica-se o melindroso mago.   
  
- Sim. Grommir ajuda barão, mas barão tem que ajudar Grommir. Nós juntos vamos saquear cidade da fronteira. - Responde o chefe de guerra orc, mostrando claramente as suas intenções.   
  
- Poderemos contar com quantos soldados para o ataque?  
  
- Hoje Grommir tem quatrocentos e cinqüenta guerreiros dos rancapeles e quebraossos. Se as tribos dos presasdesangue e lobosfamintos aderirem à causa, Grommir terá setecentos guerreiros. - Explica o líder orc, aludindo a duas tribos vizinhas que poderiam ser aliadas em potencial.   
  
- Bem, a coisa está melhorando, mas precisamos de mais... - Admite o representante de Khazar.   
  
- Barão pede muito em pouco tempo. Não é fácil recrutar guerreiros. Depois a cidade é fraca. Poucos soldados contra guerreiros orcs... - Se dependesse de Grommir, o ataque já teria acontecido. Os seus soldados estavam ansiosos para cruzar a fronteira e fazer um reide com tudo contra a quase desprotegida cidade.   
  
- Precisamos garantir que tudo vai dar certo. Além dos homens de Eldrick teremos que ter certeza que iremos derrotar o exército do barão de Stromgald, que são os mais perigosos. - Comenta Finneas.   
  
- Grommir sabe disto, mas pra Grommir mandar exército além de fronteira, precisa de muita comida e armas para soldados... - Agora Grommir deixa claro que não era apenas uma besta descerebrada, mas tinha um bocado de tino comercial.   
  
- Isto pode ser providenciado. O nosso barão pode fornecer o que desejar... comida, armaduras, animais de carga e máquinas de cerco. - Finneas aparentemente recua, mas no fundo ele já estava ciente das exigências de seus temperamentais aliados.   
  
Neste momento, um fato desagradável vem a acontecer. Um guarda orc que assistia de longe à reunião, entra no depósito fingindo como se estivesse procurando algo.   
  
Na realidade, este sentinela estava entediado com a lenga-lenga e queria procurar um local para tirar um cochilo sem ser visto.  
  
Yuri fica alarmada. Se aquele imbecil encostasse um mínimo que fosse nela ou nos outros, iria cancelar o efeito da poção de ocultamento.   
  
Motoko - percebendo a enrascada - prepara a sua espada, mas Yuri faz um gesto silencioso de não intervir.   
  
Com uma resolução incomum, a loira saca um punhal afiado da bainha em sua cintura. O seu plano é matar o guarda sem que ele possa soltar um grito.   
  
Feito isto, todos fugiriam o mais rápido dali. Quando descobrissem o cadáver, eles estariam longe desta maldita aldeia.   
  
Só que o guarda se desvia de seu rumo e caminha em direção onde Naru e Keitarô estão - ajoelhados no chão e um ao lado do outro. Os dois tentam recuar antes que o orc esbarre neles. Só que Naru pisa em falso no chão irregular da cabana e empurra Keitarô em direção ao vigia orc, causando um grande barulho.   
  
- Ouch! - Keitarô solta um grito enquanto cai perto do guarda, que o olha com uma expressão de incredulidade.  
  
Yuri solta um palavrão entre os dentes e a Motoko saca sua espada, ciente de que o plano falhara.   
  
Este erro desastroso é o suficiente para atrair a atenção do guarda orc que descobre as fisionomias assustadas de Naru e o Keitarô, já que o tropeção de ambos anulou as propriedades da poção.   
  
Sem titubear, Yuri avança com a adaga e corta a garganta do orc num movimento preciso. Ele cai pesadamente no chão. Contudo, a cena é suficiente para arrancar um grito de medo da Narusegawa.   
  
Um alvoroço toma conta de toda a clareira.   
  
- Intrusos! Espiões! Peguem-nos! - Grita um dos oficiais orcs, enquanto os líderes tentam manter a calma.   
  
- Errr. Foi mal, gente! - Diz Narusegawa, ao ver a confusão instalada por sua causa.   
  
Keitarô e Naru mal têm tempo de fechar a porta, antes que vários soldados orcs entrem na cabana.   
  
Lanças e machados atravessam a frágil porta de madeira, no intento de pegar os espiões acuados em sua própria armadilha.   
  
- Iiiikh, perdão Yuri! A gente!... - Grita Keitarô sem saber o que fazer.   
  
- Yuri-san! Perdoe-nos! - Exclama uma lacrimosa Naru, sabendo que a sua chance de escapar era nula.   
  
- Protejam-se! Nós vender caro a nossa pele - Diz a loira assumindo posição de combate.  
  
Yuri dispara em rápida sucessão dois projéteis de besta contra os primeiros invasores que conseguem derrubar a porta, enquanto a furiosa Motoko e uma desesperada Naru despacham os outros inimigos com socos e golpes de espada.   
  
Keitarô quase não acerta ninguém, tremendo como uma vara verde ante a assoladora superioridade numérica do inimigo.  
  
No instante seguinte, quase uma dezena de atacantes é jogada longe com uma execução perfeita do Zan-Kuu-Sen da Motoko. O ataque é suficiente para derrubar toda a parede mal-construída do depósito, fazendo o grupo ficar à vista de todos.   
  
Ganhando novo ânimo, Naru e Yuri repelem outros soldados orcs, derrotando-os. O Naru-Punch faz voar os humanóides esverdeados pelos ares, enquanto Yuri dispara suas setas como se não houvesse um amanhã.   
  
Um lanceiro orc tenta investir contra Naru, mas esta se esquiva e nocautea o monstro jogando-o contra outros soldados, como se fossem pinos de boliche.   
  
Keitarô cria um pouco de coragem e consegue golpear três orcs, com o seu cajado, mantendo-os afastados.   
  
- Mas que diabos!... - Exclama Finneas enquanto tenta encontrar um abrigo seguro no meio da confusão. A clareira parecia um formigueiro aberto.  
  
- Ataquem, ataquem! Não deixem os intrusos escaparem! - Grita freneticamente Grommir tentando chamar os seus chieftains e guerreiros de elite.   
  
- Eu vou lidar com os intrusos. - Diz calmamente Mogul, se dirigindo ao local, ao perceber que os soldados não estavam dando conta dos aventureiros.   
  
- Como pretende lidar com eles, velho? Mal consegue endireitar seus ossos! - Indaga sarcasticamente Grommir. Estava claro que existia uma antipatia entre ambos, moderada apenas pela sua ganância mútua e pelas conveniências políticas do momento.   
  
- Já disse. Vou lidar com eles. - Responde secamente Mogul empunhando seu cajado.  
  
Os olhos de Motoko brilham de raiva a cada golpe desferido. Sabe muito bem que - tanto ela como os outros - não tem escapatória, por estarem cercados em pleno centro da cidadela. Mas a hábil guerreira do estilo Shinmei-ryu pretende levar o máximo de inimigos juntos com ela.   
  
A Samurai vê Mogul se aproximando. Curiosamente os guerreiros do inimigo dão passagem ao idoso shaman, em sinal de respeito.   
  
Só que Motoko ataca primeiro, desferindo outro Zan-Kuu-Sen na direção do feiticeiro orc, esperando derrubá-lo no primeiro ataque.   
  
Para sua surpresa, Mogul anula o poderoso golpe com uma barreira mágica erguida com o seu cajado primitivo.   
  
A magia dos shamans orcs podia ser primitiva, mas era altamente eficaz.   
  
Até Naru e Keitarô ficam de queixo caído com o bloqueio da apurada técnica da Motoko.   
  
Em seguida, Mogul invoca a versão orc da magia arcana "Aura de Medo" contra Motoko, antes que ela possa atacar de novo.   
  
- Nãããoooo... Tartarugas, não! - Motoko grita em Pânico, largando a sua espada, ao ver o seu pesadelo por todos os lados, tendo sido pega desprevenida por esta magia simples e eficaz.   
  
- Não, Motoko, isto é uma ilusão! - Tenta dizer inutilmente Yuri.   
  
Mas a jovem está por demais aterrorizada para dar ouvidos e cai no chão, inconsciente e sem mais capacidade de reação.   
  
Naru fica furiosa, e antes que Keitarô o impeça, ela corre em direção ao feiticeiro, pronta para dar um poderoso Naru-Punch. Só que o velho conjurador se desvia do golpe e com um só golpe de cajado a põe fora de combate, causando espanto e respeito nos soldados orcs.   
  
- Narusegawa! Não! - Keitarô pensa em fazer algo desesperado, mas percebe que tanto ele como Yuri estão cercados por mais de trinta orcs armados até os dentes.  
  
- O Jogo acabou, Keitarô... - Yuri deixa cair a sua besta em sinal de impotência, rendendo-se. Keitarô faz o mesmo com o seu cajado.   
  
Os orcs se aproximam e em seguida, apontam dezenas de lanças e machados para os aventureiros fracassados, que são desarmados e amarrados com muita brutalidade.   
  
- Devemos matá-los? - Pergunta um capitão dos orcs a Grommir. Os orcs não eram conhecidos por sua compaixão.  
  
Neste momento, o cruel líder guerreiro fixa os olhos nos prisioneiros. A mulher de cabelos negros compridos é meio branca e esquisitona para ele. A loira de cabelos curtos é muito perigosa para o seu gosto e precisaria ser eliminada. Já a jovem ruiva... Apesar de ser magrinha, era um tipo exótico e atraente.   
  
Um brilho de satisfação ilumina a mente do líder orc, que começa a esquematizar pensamentos devassos.   
  
- Não! Levem-nos ao calabouço. Depois decidiremos o que faremos com eles! O que tem a dizer, feiticeiro? - Grommir fita seu desafeto Mogul, como se perguntasse: "Você não está querendo me contrariar, não é, seu feiticeiro de meia tigela?"   
  
- Os cativos somente devem ser sacrificados ao término das festividades. E hoje será um dia de festa com a vinda do grande Khazar, nosso aliado! - Responde salomonicamente o shaman, que já entendera as pretensões de Grommir.   
  
- Caros aliados, estes humanos vis precisam ser interrogados! Com certeza devem estar a mando de Eldrick ou do barão de Stromgald... Temos que arrancar as informações deles antes de serem mortos! - Tenta intervir Finneas, usando de sua lábia.   
  
- Querem que nossos verdugos os interroguem? - Pergunta Grommir.   
  
- Hummm... Agradeço a oferta, nobre e generoso Grommir, mas quando o barão de Khazar chegar, ele saberá convencê-los a cooperar com a gente. - Finneas habilmente recusa, pois sabe que os torturadores de Grommir iriam reduzir o quarteto a pedacinhos antes que arrancassem alguma informação útil.   
  
- Que seja, amigo Finneas. Mas antes que o Sol nasça amanhã, eles não poderão estar vivos! - Conclui o líder orc cerrando os punhos com ódio, embora já planejasse algo em sua mente.   
  
- Certo, grande líder! - Responde o capitão dos orcs fazendo uma continência.   
  
Minutos mais tarde, o desventurado quarteto de aventureiros é levado para uma espécie de calabouço construído no interior de uma das cavernas do platô.   
  
O local é úmido e mal-cheiroso, e alguns esqueletos espalhados pelos cubículos demonstram a humanidade com que os orcs tratam seus inimigos.   
  
Com brutalidade, Yuri, Keitarô, Naru e Motoko são jogados numa prisão com barras de ferro enferrujadas. As armas que eles usavam foram confiscadas e colocadas num baú na entrada do calabouço. Todos estão com os braços amarrados nas costas.   
  
- Yuri, eu sinto muito... - Tenta desculpar-se Naru com uma cara de choro.  
  
- Shhh... Já passou, Naru. A culpa não foi sua. Só nos resta aguardar os acontecimentos e torcer para que os outros tenham percebido a luta. - Resigna-se Yuri.   
  
- Maldito seja aquele feiticeiro orc! Se não tivesse usado... - A jovem Aoyama já havia se recuperado do feitiço lançado por Mogul, mas o seu orgulho estava ferido por ter caído num truque tão óbvio.  
  
- Acalme-se Motoko. Temos que guardar as nossas energias para logo mais tarde. - Tenta consolar inutilmente a loira, sabendo do destino que os reserva.   
  
- O que vai ser da gente, Yuri? - Pergunta Keitarô.  
  
- Se fosse pelos orcs, a gente já teria virado comida de lobo. Obviamente o lacaio do Finneas vai querer arrancar informações. Enquanto isto não acontece, ficaremos vivos, por enquanto... - Explica Yuri, imaginando o que se passa na mente dos líderes orcs e do aliado de Khazar.  
  
- Ah, se aquele mago miserável aparecer, eu juro que... - A expressão de Naru muda de decepção para raiva ao ouvir o nome do mago que os enganara.   
  
- Shhhh. Silêncio, eu estou ouvindo passos... - Sussurra Motoko, alerta como sempre.   
  
Em poucos instantes, a porta se abre. É Grommir, acompanhado de três de seus guardas de elite. A um gesto dele, os seus soldados entram na jaula e desamarram Yuri e Motoko, colocando-as em cadeias de ferro colocadas na parede, imobilizando-as. Ele não queria correr riscos.   
  
Keitarô e Naru são colocados em correntes "um pouco mais confortáveis", ou seja, um pouco mais compridas, possibilitando um mínimo de movimentos.   
  
- Hohoho, então vocês são os vermes humanos que vieram nos espiar? Hoje vocês saberão o que significa desafiar Grommir, o poderoso! - Fala o chefe de guerra, ostentando um tom de falsa piedade.   
  
- Solte-nos e você verá o que é poder! - Indigna-se Motoko tentando inutilmente livrar-se das correntes de ferro.   
  
- Isto é algo que não posso conceder, humana. Você e seus amigos mataram nove e feriram dezessete de meus guerreiros... Se hoje não fosse um dia especial, vocês já estariam mortos... Exceto, talvez, por esta atraente fêmea ruiva... - Rosna Grommir olhando com malícia para o corpo da linda Narusegawa.   
  
- Não ouse tocar suas patas imundas em mim, seu macaco verde! - Naru se exalta. Se não estivesse presa, aquele orc petulante iria sentir o gosto do Naru-Punch.  
  
- Hummmm... É bravinha, não? Após a cerimônia, eu irei te "domar" de forma adequada! Hahahahah! - Grommir fica ainda mais assanhado ao perceber que pegara no ponto fraco de sua presa.   
  
- Cerimônia? - Pergunta Keitarô, com o seu baixo senso de sutileza.  
  
- Sim. A cerimônia de casamento. Alegre-se, Ruiva, por sua beleza ter despertado minha graça e misericórdia, pois o seu destino será MUITO melhor do que os seus amigos! - Grommir dá uma sonora gargalhada.  
  
- O quê? - Os olhos de Naru se arregalam, não acreditando no que ouvira.   
  
Grommir se aproxima, arreganhando os seus lábios como que quisesse beijar Narusegawa. Ela fica tão aterrorizada diante daquela bocarra imensa e de insuportável mau-hálito, que não esboça reação, tentando se desviar ao máximo do gigantesco orc.  
  
  
  
- Não, por favor, não ouse... - Tenta implorar inutilmente a ruiva à medida que os lábios do líder orc se aproximam de sua boca.   
  
- Deixe a Narusegawa em paz, seu... gorila verde! - Keitarô tenta inutilmente dar uma rasteira em Grommir.   
  
Só que sua desastrosa tentativa apenas deixa-o com uma dor incrível. A perna do líder orc era mais dura do que um carvalho.  
  
A um sinal de Grommir, um de seus homens dá um soco no estômago de Keitarô e ele cai gemendo de dor. Logo, ele é posto a ferros como as outras, ficando totalmente imobilizado na parede. Apenas a Naru pode-se mover, por enquanto.  
  
- Keitarô, não! - Desespera-se Narusegawa. Ela não pode atacar Grommir, pois sabe que qualquer reação sua pode decretar o fim de seus amigos.   
  
- Lembre-se, ruiva! Sua felicidade ou infelicidade está em suas mãos. Meus servos irão te buscar em breve para prepará-la para a cerimônia. - Fala Grommir, agora num tom mais sério.   
  
Dito isto, o gigante humanóide sai, com a sua escolta. A cela volta a ficar envolta em escuridão com o fechar da porta. Naru chora muito, ciente de um destino que para ela era muito pior do que a morte, sem que possa ser consolada pelos seus amigos.   
  
Minutos mais tarde depois da saída de Grommir, entra com um sorriso sarcástico, o mago Finneas, acompanhado de um obeso carcereiro orc e de seus guarda-costas. Ele reconhece imediatamente Naru e Keitarô, zombando deles:  
  
- Ora, ora. Que temos aqui? Os Dois novatos que se ofereceram para entregar minha pequena carta para Tarsius... Hehehe... Pena que tenham sido contratados pelo lado perdedor - Sorri com sarcasmo o praticante das artes arcanas.   
  
- Seu verme tratante! É por sua culpa que estamos aqui! - Exalta-se Narusegawa, ficando com raiva ao ver o rosto do jovem mago.   
  
- Você é uma garota de sorte! Se comportar bem, poderá escapar de ser executada... Como a mais nova consorte de Grommir... - A voz de Finneas saía insinuante, efeminada e melíflua.   
  
- Você não vai escapar desta, Finneas. Tarsius já era e você irá ser o próximo. - Diz Keitarô, revelando o que acontecera com o inimigo do jovem mago.   
  
- Oh, sim. Já estou sabendo que vocês derrotaram meu velho rival. Apenas fizeram o que havia calculado com minha mente privilegiada... Logo, logo Smallville será um grão de areia perdido na tempestade e eu, Finneas, serei o mais poderoso mago desta região! - Os olhos de Finneas reluzem com o brilho típico da megalomania e da loucura.  
  
- Finneas, por que você está traindo Smallville? É por dinheiro? O que Khazar prometeu a você? - É a vez de Yuri falar.   
  
- Ora, querida Yuri... É óbvio que riquezas e luxos são de meu agrado, mas estamos prestes a alcançar uma meta mais grandiosa. Pena que a maioria de vocês não viverá para testemunhar isto, adeus! - Responde Finneas com um autêntico ar de desprezo. Ele sabia que Yuri era uma profissional e ele não iria dar qualquer informação.   
  
Dando uma sonora gargalhada, Finneas sai do calabouço e se retira com os seus homens para uma espécie de templo de pedra com figuras horrendas entalhadas em suas colunas desgastadas pelo tempo.   
  
O templo sagrado dos orcs era defendido por alguns guardas de confiança de Mogul e uns discípulos que treinavam as artes mágicas junto com o idoso sacerdote.   
  
Aproveitando que Grommir está preocupado nos preparativos com o seu súbito "casamento" com Narusegawa, o astuto feiticeiro vem conversar com o ser colega orc Mogul, que estava entretido em uma espécie de biblioteca com a leitura de pergaminhos feitos de pele de elfos e escritos com sangue anão.   
  
Apenas poucos orcs sabiam ler e escrever, arte pouco apreciada por este povo bárbaro. E Mogul era um deles.   
  
- Finneas! Foi oportuno você ter vindo. - Mogul sentia-se mais à vontade com o jovem mago do que com o seu colega orc, pelo fato de ambos serem praticantes de magia. Apenas um mago poderia compreender o outro, mesmo que fossem inimigos jurados de morte.   
  
- E então, Blackhand? Algum progresso nas escavações da cripta que você descobriu? - Responde de forma vaga e velada o traiçoeiro conselheiro de Khazar.  
  
- Os meus acólitos finalmente decifraram o pergaminho misterioso que encontramos há semanas na cripta subterrânea do templo. Só precisamos de um foco de poder adequado... - Murmura Mogul em voz baixa. Ele sabia há décadas que paredes tem ouvidos.  
  
- Serve a legendária arma Erebus? - Sussurra Finneas no ouvido de Mogul.   
  
- Co-como você sabe da existência de tal... Arma? - A reação de Mogul é de incredulidade e surpresa.  
  
- Eu sei de muitas coisas... A fama de Dralok se estendeu até mesmo pelos outros reinos. - Responde calmamente Finneas.   
  
- Passe-me esta arma! Com ela, o ritual... - Os olhos do idoso líder espiritual dos orcs brilham de impaciência.  
  
- Infelizmente ela não está aqui. Esta arma virá escondida no carregamento de hoje à tarde, por um de meus homens de confiança. Enquanto o imbecil do Grommir estiver preocupado em satisfazer a sua luxúria, eu e você teremos tempo de completarmos o ritual... - Responde com desprezo Finneas.   
  
- Admiro a sua astúcia, mago humano. Com o seu conhecimento e o meu poder, finalmente poderemos trazer o grande Dralok à vida! - Mogul fala com um certo tom de orgulho. Felizmente para ele e Finneas, todos os seus acólitos eram leais a ele e não a Grommir.   
  
- E o que será de nosso "carismático" chefe de guerra? - Pergunta o jovem mago com evidente desprezo.  
  
- Se ele for sensato, aceitará submeter-se a Dralok e a nós. Do contrário terá o mesmo destino de nossos inimigos. Somente Dralok poderá unificar em pouco tempo as tribos da fronteira!   
  
- Antes que me esqueça... Qual será a minha recompensa pela participação neste grande acontecimento?... - Os olhos de Finneas brilham com a luz da ganância. Mesmo um homem de ciência poderia ser facilmente corrompido pelo ouro.   
  
- Além de garantirmos seu salvo-conduto entre os de minha raça, bem como as barras de metal dourado que prometi, pedirei para que o grande Dralok te nomeie chefe dos magos de guerra, um posto jamais concedido desde a Grande Batalha. - Responde Mogul ao seu dúbio aliado.   
  
- Muito bem lembrado.  
  
- Só não se esqueça de omitir certos detalhes do plano para nosso "aliado" Khazar... - Certifica-se o astuto shaman de que o arrogante nobre não saiba mais do que deve. Caso contrário, tanto ele como Finneas estariam mortos.   
  
- Sim, claro. Ele nos será útil apenas como uma marionete... Quando a farsa acabar, ele terá o mesmo destino de Grommir...  
  
Sem dizer mais palavra, Finneas abandona as sombras do sinistro salão e retorna à sua tenda, para repousar um pouco.   
  
Como representante de Khazar, o traiçoeiro mago articulou o plano de convencer os orcs de Grommir a saquearem as caravanas de Smallville, para desestabilizar economicamente a cidade.   
  
Só que Finneas vislumbrara possibilidades maiores do que o seu patrão queria originariamente.  
  
Fazendo amizade com o taciturno shaman Mogul, Finneas descobriu que o idoso líder espiritual estava profundamente insatisfeito com a liderança de Grommir.   
  
Embora o gigantesco orc fosse eficiente como líder militar, era bastante instável e impopular, dependendo apenas de seus soldados para se manter no poder.   
  
Em termos políticos era tão inteligente quanto um ogro em estado berserker.  
  
Foi preciso a intervenção de Mogul para que o obtuso líder orc se convencesse de que a aliança com o barão humano era potencialmente vantajosa.   
  
O esquema funcionava da seguinte forma: Os orcs atacavam apenas as caravanas vindas de Smallville, poupando as que vinham no sentido oposto, dos reinos do deserto.   
  
Eles matavam os guardas e levavam prisioneiros os mercadores e guias, juntos com a sua carga e animais. Os humanos sobreviventes passariam o resto de seus dias trabalhando como escravos nas minas de ferro orcs.  
  
Neste ínterim, o barão enviava um pequeno comboio para a aldeia orc, trocando os cavalos e as mercadorias capturadas por armas, escudos, elmos e suprimentos. Neste esquema, todos lucravam.  
  
A segunda parte do plano consistia em convencer Grommir a se aliar com outras tribos orcs para desfechar um ataque decisivo contra Smallville, atacando as fazendas ao redor e a própria cidade. Neste ínterim, as tropas do Barão de Khazar anexariam todo o território de Smallville, a pretexto de intervir na cidade e impedir os saques. Só que os orcs se retirariam a tempo, conforme previamente combinado.   
  
Caso o Barão de Stromgald intervisse na luta, as tropas orcs e as de Khazar aniquilariam o inimigo comum, contando com a sua vantagem numérica.  
  
O saque total seria dividido em cinqüenta por cento para cada um.  
  
A solução para o problema de liderança seria colocar um novo chefe de guerra orc no poder. Por sorte, Finneas conhecia um encantamento que permitia reviver os mortos desde que usasse como foco da magia um objeto pertencente ao falecido.   
  
Na cripta subterrânea do templo de Mogul descansavam os restos mortais do legendário Dralok. Sua arma Erebus era dada como perdida... Até a semana passada. Ironicamente o poderoso machado estava como troféu de guerra numa sala abandonada no castelo de Khazar, tendo sido redescoberta e discretamente roubada pelo astuto Finneas, com a ajuda de feitiços de identificação.   
  
Embora soubesse perfeitamente que era uma traição o que estava fazendo, a verdade é que o mago estava cansado da prepotência e da estupidez com que o barão o tratava, delegando a ele tarefas ingratas e servis.   
  
Neste ponto, Khazar não era melhor do que Grommir com os seus subordinados.   
  
O ressentimento de Finneas era devido ao fato do barão o trata-lo como mero lacaio sem o devido respeito dado aos magos. Para Khazar, Finneas era como um empregado qualquer, com tanta utilidade quanto uma vassoura.   
  
Ganhando a confiança de Mogul, Finneas esperava matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. De um lado ele ajudaria o intrigante Shaman a eliminar Grommir ressuscitando Dralok, o Grande.   
  
E do outro, se livraria da sua dependência de Khazar, ajudando os orcs, em troca de ouro e de artefatos mágicos que o tornariam rico e poderoso.   
  
Com Dralok de volta à vida, ele mais cedo ou mais tarde iria derrubar os baronatos locais da fronteira, acabando por fazer os orcs voltarem à sua antiga glória e terror.   
  
Em sua mente dominada por sonhos de grandeza, o traiçoeiro Finneas não vislumbrava a possibilidade dele mesmo ser traido pelos orcs mais tarde. Afinal de contas, orcs e humanos são inimigos desde gerações e para a mentalidade orc, somente a guerra e a conquista importavam. Eles zombavam da ingenuidade dos humanos em períodos de paz, aonde eles tentavam adulá-los com tentativas de tratados e acordos comerciais.   
  
Ora, os orcs nunca foram detidos com diplomacia, e muito menos com teorias de expansão territorial. Mas sim com sangue, suor, sacrifício e lágrimas.   
  
Para a raça humanóide, a paz era apenas uma curta trégua na longa guerra que eles travavam com as outras raças no domínio da supremacia pelo mundo. A sua crença religiosa impelia-os a reinvidicarem o que lhes era de direito e que foi roubado pelas outras raças, ou seja, quase tudo! 


	23. O Plano de Kitsune!

Capítulo 23:   
  
O PLANO DE KITSUNE!  
  
Enquanto Yuri, Naru, Motoko e Keitarô espionavam o acampamento, o restante do grupo estava negligenciando a função de vigiar os arredores, como havia sido combinado.   
  
Todas as garotas restantes estavam grudadas na telinha, assistindo as imagens transmitidas pela bola de cristal inventada pela aloprada Kaolla.  
  
O que parecia ser um mero passatempo para espantar o tédio, transforma-se em drama quando as garotas notam a entrada do vigia orc na cabana onde o quarteto estava escondido, registrando os acontecimentos.   
  
- O quêêê!... - Com um grito uníssono, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Shinobu, Kaolla e Sarah testemunham o momento em que a Naru faz Keitarô tropeçar no vigia orc, pondo tudo a perder.  
  
  
  
Em instantes a desigual luta transmitida pelo singular aparelho termina e as garotas ficam chocadas ao verem Motoko cair trêmula de medo no chão, Naru inconsciente, e finalmente, Keitarô e Yuri se rendendo aos humanóides esverdeados.  
  
Sem que nada possam fazer, o grupo testemunha a captura e a posterior prisão de seus amigos e o triunfo do mal.   
  
- Sempai, Não! NÃÃÃOOO!!! - Grita chorando a jovem Shinobu ao ver Keitarô ser agredido por um dos guardas de Grommir, após terem sido capturados.  
  
- Oh, Shit! - Exclama uma atônita Sarah Mac Dougal ao ver a enorme estatura do gigantesco Grommir e a facilidade com o qual ele aterrorizou a valente Naru.   
  
- Ara, Ara, o que iremos fazer? - Pergunta, preocupada, a Mutsumi, ao ouvir a "proposta" de casamento feita a sua amiga pelo orc. Nem quando o local aonde ela havia se mudado para prestar vestibular foi destruído num incêndio em pleno ano novo, ela sentira nada igual.  
  
- É, gente... Pelo visto, preciso buscar mais uma vez a minha inspiração genial para salvarmos aqueles quatro... - Pondera Kitsune tentando manter a calma.   
  
- É isto aí, não dá para a gente ficar esperando eles virarem comida de Worg e a Naru se casar com aquele gorila verde! - Exclama Kaolla desligando a bola de cristal e se preparando para pegar o seu kit de inventor Technomago.   
  
- Mas, gente, como iremos fazer isto se até a Motoko-san foi derrotada? - Pondera Sarah.  
  
- Bem, não sabemos ao certo como iremos entrar lá e como iremos resgatá-los. Mas nós temos uma chance. Aqueles bichos não irão machucar nossos amigos enquanto os preparativos do "casamento" da Naru não estiverem concluídos. Estou achando que até a noite, eles estarão seguros. - Responde Kitsune botando sua esperteza para funcionar.   
  
- Não... Keitarô-sempai... Naru-sempai... Motoko-san, Yuri-san, chuif... Não quero que eles morram! - Shinobu se esforça para enxugar suas lágrimas.  
  
- Não chora não, Shinomu. A gente vai salvar todos e ainda dar um couro naquele boiola do Finneas e nos orcs. Eu, Kaolla Su, prometo!  
  
- Mas... Mas... Como iremos até lá? - Pergunta a jovem Maehara.  
  
- Não chore, Shinobu-chan. Tenho certeza que sairemos desta. - Mutsumi resolve consolar a jovem adolescente.  
  
- E se... - A mente da Shinobu estava envolta por pensamentos conflitantes e sombrios.   
  
- A gente já passou por coisas assim na Ilha Pararacelso. Nem o deserto, nem as tartarugas selvagens puderam nos impedir de reencontrarmos Keitarô-kun e a Naru-chan...Vamos dar o melhor de si para vermos os nossos amigos de volta. - Fala Mutsumi com o seu proverbial otimismo.  
  
- Mas... Eu... Eu... Não sei como posso ajudar! Snif... Eu sou uma menina chorona, desastrada e azarada! Não sou uma guerreira como a Motoko-chan e nem uma aventureira experiente como Yuri-san!... - Shinobu tenta inutilmente vencer o seu desespero crescente.  
  
- E nem nós somos, Shinobu, mas daremos um jeito para encontrar todos os quatro e salvá-los dos orcs. - Responde Kitsune afagando os cabelos negros da adolescente ginasial.   
  
- É isto aí, Kitsune! - Concorda Kaolla.  
  
- A Kitsune está certa! Vamos ter que agir! - Pela primeira vez, Sarah admite que Kitsune não era tão tapada como imaginava.  
  
- Mew! Mew! - Tama-chan está decidida a salvar a sua dona.   
  
Numa rápida votação, os remanescentes do grupo H.A.T. escolhem a Kitsune como líder provisória, Kaolla como engenheira-chefe, Shinobu como cozinheira-mor e encarregada dos suprimentos, Sarah como mestra de armas, Mutsumi como assessora mágica e finalmente Tama-chan como guia.  
  
Enquanto a jovem de Osaka troca idéias e planeja um plano radical e desesperado, Kaolla e Sarah trabalham freneticamente usando o kit de inventor do tecnomago e outros apetrechos que a jovem estrangeira tinha em suas mochilas.   
  
As horas passam e por volta do meio-dia, Kaolla e as meninas terminam de empacotar todo o arsenal necessário para invadir a fortaleza, colocando-os nos burros de carga que Yuri havia trazido.   
  
Numa tenda improvisada com lençóis, o grupo faz uma ligeira refeição para matar a fome e beber um pouco de água, enquanto trocam os últimos detalhes.  
  
Shinobu já havia superado a sua tristeza e pessimismo ao fazer o pequeno almoço. Pelo menos, ela estava se sentindo útil.   
  
A esta altura, somente havia reservas de comida para a viagem de volta - isto caso o pessoal sobrevivesse - e ninguém estava com muito apetite.   
  
Em compensação, elas encheram todos os cantis restantes com água, inclusive os do pessoal que foram capturados.   
  
Finalmente, a equipe de resgate Hinata parte, preparada para o tudo ou nada. Ao invés deles irem pela fenda usada pela Yuri e os outros - Kitsune resolve contornar o platô, por causa dos animais, que não passariam pela estreita passagem. Os burros de carga faziam parte da estratégia suicida idealizada por ela e Kaolla.   
  
A menos de um quilômetro da entrada frontal, todas se encolhem de medo atrás de umas rochas, ao verem uma patrulha orc vigiando os arredores, montada em lobos gigantescos e ferozes. Por sorte Kitsune havia passado um de seus pós em todo mundo para ocultar a sua presença magicamente.  
  
- E agora, como iremos passar por aqueles monstros? - Sussurra a jovem Shinobu.  
  
- Ah, tô de saco cheio destes bichos. Vamos detoná-los... - Opina a impetuosa Sarah, em voz baixa, mas ávida de ação.  
  
- Não, esperem. Olhem lá! - Exclama Kitsune.  
  
Uma nuvem de poeira se levanta no horizonte. Ela vai tornando-se maior à medida que se aproxima do platô. Saindo da nuvem, distinguem-se as figuras de trinta ou quarenta cavaleiros bem armados protegendo uma carruagem e várias carroças repletas de carga. No final da singular caravana, seguiam algumas máquinas de guerra, como catapultas e lançadores de dardos gigantes.   
  
- Putz, agora a coisa ficou complicada... - Comenta a jovem de Osaka.  
  
- Ara, quem são estes caras? - Pergunta Mutsumi ignorando a procedência da caravana militar.  
  
- Mew, mew, mew.  
  
- A Tama está dizendo que são os homens do barão de Khazar. E aposto que aquele pilantra deve estar naquela carruagem blindada! - Responde Kaolla.  
  
- Ué, Kaolla, você também entende tartaruguês? - Indaga Shinobu.  
  
- Podemos dizer que os longos anos de convivência fizeram com que a gente conhecesse bem uma a outra, né, Tama? - Kaolla acaricia Tama-chan, lambendo os beiços como se estivesse com fome.   
  
  
  
A pequena tartaruga nada responde, apenas com uma gotinha de preocupação em sua cabecinha.  
  
Vendo o cortejo de Khazar atravessar lentamente os postos de guarda fortificados do platô, Kitsune e os outros desistem de passar no momento. Realmente os homens do barão eram bem mais armados e equipados do que os guardas de Grommir, e o H.A.T. - desfalcado - não seria páreo para eles e os vigias orcs em combate aberto.   
  
Os minutos passam e a impaciência do pessoal aumenta. Kitsune estava pensando em mudar de tática, quando...  
  
- Olhem, outra caravana! - Comenta baixinho Sarah.  
  
Diferentemente do comboio de Khazar, esta caravana era de negociantes do Deserto que vinham para a aldeia dos orcs comercializar e traficar.   
  
Além dos guias e de guardas montados em camelos, havia também mercadores de quinquilharias diversas, músicos, saltimbancos, palhaços e odaliscas que tinham a tarefa de entreter os "anfitriões" enquanto os mercadores negociavam.   
  
Como foi dito, os orcs apenas poupavam as caravanas dos habitantes vindos de El-Quattara, por questões de conveniência.   
  
Primeiro, para honrar o trato feito com o Barão de Khazar, que lucrava com os comerciantes do deserto, ao mesmo tempo em que prejudicava a guilda de Smallville.  
  
E depois, porque os orcs não queriam que o povo do deserto se transformasse numa ameaça às suas costas. Eles podiam ser bons negociantes, mas sabiam ser também vingativos.   
  
- Eheheh... Acho que tive uma idéia genial de como entrar naquele lugar! Mutsumi, Shinobu, me ajudem a descarregar algumas coisas... - Sorri Kitsune ao visualizar as roupas exóticas dos mercadores e a sensualidade das odaliscas.   
  
- O que pretende fazer, Kitsune-san? - Pergunta Shinobu.  
  
- Nós iremos entrar de primeira classe naquela aldeia fajuta sem disparar um só tiro! - Responde a esperta jovem fazendo um V da vitória com sua mão.  
  
- Como? - Shinobu ainda não entende a sua amiga.   
  
Minutos mais tarde, logo após o último camelo da caravana dos nômades ter passado pelo posto da guarda, um entediado oficial orc se prepara para fechar a cancela de acesso. Seu nome era Blog e ele estava acompanhado por mais oito soldados de vigia.  
  
Por puro azar, era o seu dia de guarda e ele teria que ficar na entrada até à meia noite, não podendo participar das festividades do recém anunciado casamento do Grande Líder Grommir e da celebração da aliança com os humanos do outro lado da fronteira.   
  
Arrancando um grunhido de frustração, Blog sente que irá perder um banquete feito com carne de suculentos porcos e carneiros selvagens, e acompanhado com o mais puro aguardente orc - cuja lenda reza ser capaz de matar um elfo somente com um gole.   
  
Quem sabe, ainda sobrasse tempo para ver o sofrimento e a agonia dos humanos que foram capturados no poste das torturas.  
  
Afora as raras festas coletivas aonde eram distribuídas comida e bebida de graça, as poucas opções de lazer existentes entre os orcs consistiam em contar vantagem, jogar apostando seus bens, armas e até suas mulheres, brigar, falar mal dos outros, torturar prisioneiros e assistir a execução de condenados à morte.   
  
Na época de Dralok, existia um esporte chamado Gûdukk - semelhante ao futebol americano - aonde duas equipes de guerreiros disputavam a posse de uma bola, ou melhor, de uma cabeça decapitada de um humano.   
  
Só que, por não haver juízes e nem ter regras claras - os inventores do singular esporte não primavam pela inteligência - as partidas acabavam em verdadeiras pancadarias com grande saldo de mortos e feridos. Por motivos óbvios, esta prática acabou sendo abolida, pouco restando em termos de "lazer".  
  
De repente, os olhos avermelhados de Blog vêem um estranho cortejo, composto por dois burros de carga carregando enormes pacotes, cinco pessoas e uma tartaruga voadora (?)  
  
A bizarra caravana era liderada por um guia baixinho bigodudo de pele morena, semelhante às tribos do deserto, mas com o cabelo loiro (?).   
  
Em seguida vinha uma moça morena com olhos de raposa e toda vestida com panos brancos à moda nômade.   
  
Atrás vinham uma odalisca toda branquela e sorridente e dois anões mascarados portando cimitarras.   
  
- Ei, vocês aí! Parem! - Grita rudemente o oficial Blog, desconfiado. Ele só mandou o grupo parar, por causa do precedente de duas caravanas terem cruzado o portão há pouco. Se fosse num dia qualquer, aonde não eram esperadas visitas, ele teria mandado os arqueiros atirarem.  
  
- Hello. Shalom, bom dia, Ohayô-gozaimassu. Mim serrr Ali Rallah Sfirrah e estes serrrr minhas acompanhantesss... - Fala Kaolla tentando fazer um sotaque exótico, sem muito sucesso.  
  
- O que fazem aqui? - Indaga o estúpido humanóide, que não era brilhante em termos intelectuais.   
  
- Nósss fazerrrr parte da caravana que chegarrr em sua aldeia, mas chegarrrr um pouco atrasadossss... - Continua tagarelando a improvisada guia de viagem.  
  
- Hummm... Atrasados? Bem... Vou averiguar com o mestre das caravanas de vocês. - Responde Blog não totalmente convencido.  
  
- Não haverá necessidade para isto, meu belo e valoroso guerreiro. - Sussurra toda insinuante Kitsune, vestida à moda árabe. Os seus seios volumosos se distinguiam por trás daqueles panos e balançavam provocantemente quando ela começou a andar.   
  
A astuta garota se aproxima do abobalhado soldado orc rebolando e se insinuando junto a ele. Os outros soldados que estavam por perto se aproximam, como moscas atraídas pelo mel, apreciando avidamente a cena.   
  
Mutsumi tampa oportunamente os olhos da inocente Shinobu Maehara.  
  
Totalmente abobalhados pelas poses sensuais que Kitsune faz, os orcs não desconfiam de nada, até que ela assopra um pozinho mágico no rosto dos monstros, pegando-os de surpresa.   
  
Era um pó amarelo que reduzia a capacidade de percepção e de raciocínio dos inimigos afetados, a ponto deles acreditarem em praticamente tudo.   
  
Antes disto, Kitsune havia usado em ela mesma o pó azul que aumentava seu carisma e habilidade para convencer os outros.   
  
- Dããã... Não consigo pensar direito, acho que deve ser este maldito calor... Tudo bem, homens, deixem a garota e seus acompanhantes passarem. Da próxima vez não cheguem atrasados, ouviram! - Fala Blog, sentindo sua cabeça mais leve do que nunca.   
  
- Obrigado, moço! - Kitsune se aproxima de Blog e reprimindo uma careta de nojo explícito, dá um selinho no rosto verruguento do orc, deixando-o extasiado, para tornar a farsa mais convincente.   
  
Após afastarem-se do posto da guarda, a caravana liderada por Kaolla e Kitsune sobe a rampa que dá acesso à aldeia. Por sorte, não havia mais sentinelas por perto.  
  
- Grande Kitsune! Ainda bem que este plano deu certo! - Comenta aliviada a Kaolla.  
  
- Hehehe! Como sempre, sou genial! Ainda bem que aqueles lençóis todos, os apetrechos da Kaolla e o meu estojo de maquilagem ajudaram a compor os disfarces...   
  
- Mas, Kitsune, como vamos explicar o fato da Mutsumi ser tão branca se todas as odaliscas que nós vimos eram morenas? - Pergunta uma temerosa Shinobu, disfarçada de anão. Ela aparentava estar mais "gorda", porque carregava dentro do disfarce algumas armas e um pouco de comida para o pessoal que foi capturado, junto com a Mutsumi.  
  
- É uma pena que não tenhamos comprado mais estojos de maquilagem... Deixa para lá. Qualquer coisa, diremos que a Mutsumi era uma escrava exótica de um país distante... - Responde a astuta jovem de Osaka, que havia feito as compras às escondidas, contrariando Yuri.   
  
- Hihihi... A Kitsune tem uma imaginação e tanto!... - Comenta Mutsumi.   
  
- Pó, Kitsune, até o fato de você e da Kaolla disfarçarem de árabes, eu entendo, mas era preciso eu e a Shinobu ficar com estes trajes ridículos? Estou parecida com o Mister Popo! - Tenta protestar Sarah, tentando segurar a calça no estilo "guarda de harém", que ficou demasiado larga para ela.  
  
- Bem, não é culpa nossa, Sarah. No kit de disfarces da Su somente tinha estes trajes. - Explica Kitsune.   
  
Após a breve discussão, o grupo finalmente entra na aldeia orc propriamente dita. Como os outros, elas ficaram totalmente impressionadas com a enormidade do lugar.  
  
Por toda parte se viam orcs de todos os tipos e tamanhos, a grande maioria, do sexo masculino. Apenas algumas poucas mulheres e crianças desta raça primitiva andavam nas ruas.   
  
Na área central podiam se ver os membros da caravana de El-Quattara negociando e fazendo suas performances para os humanóides, enquanto os homens de Khazar descarregavam suas carroças repletas de alimentos e armas, com uma precisão militar.   
  
- E agora, boss? - Pergunta Sarah em voz baixa.  
  
- Vamos ter que descolar algumas informações até acharmos onde Naru e os outros estão. Vejamos... Su: Você, a Sarah e a Tama-chan vão para a direita enquanto eu, a Mutsumi e a Shinobu iremos pela esquerda. - Explica Kitsune, tentando dar ordens da melhor forma possível. Embora ela fosse mais de agitar a turma do que liderar, desta vez Mitsune Konno não tinha escolha.   
  
- Certo, agente Kitsune. - Sarah bate continência.   
  
- Cuidem-se, meninas. Se encontrarmos alguma coisa, iremos nos reunir de novo neste lugar daqui a duas horas. - Feito isto, Kitsune se despede do pessoal.   
  
Depois de posicionar os burros de carga nos locais previamente combinados, Kaolla, Sarah e a pequena Tama - devidamente escondida no turbante da americana, andam pela enorme praça central dos orcs, transformada numa espécie de mercado.   
  
Apesar do disfarce pouco convincente, ninguém presta atenção a elas. As duas já estavam caminhando há algum tempo quando Kaolla e Sarah vêem uma aglomeração incomum.   
  
- Ei, agente Mac Dougall e agente Tama, olhem lá! - Aponta a estrangeira de olhos verdes.   
  
- Great! Quem sabe lá possamos obter informações sobre o paradeiro deles!  
  
- Mew.  
  
  
  
O grupo se aproxima, mas nada é o que parecia ser. Vários soldados e trabalhadores orcs estavam disputando a tapas alguns pedaços de churrasco de porco selvagem na brasa, que parecia ser suculento para a faminta Kaolla.  
  
- Hummm... Acho que vou experimentar. Ei, pessoarrr me dárrrr licenççça que estarrrr commmm pressa. - Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Su se adianta e vai pegar um pouco de carne.  
  
- Hummmm... Acho que não é uma boa idéia... - Comenta Sarah, reprimindo sua fome.   
  
  
  
Kaolla consegue pegar um espeto de carne e dá uma mastigada. Só que se arrepende de sua gulodice. A carne do singular aperitivo estava muito mal-passada e apimentada demais até para o seu paladar de avestruz.  
  
- Iiiiikh! Ardidddo, Estarrr ardiddddo! - Exclama a gulosa aventureira, sentindo um fogo passar pela sua garganta.   
  
  
  
Mais rápido do que um raio, Kaolla se atira num bebedouro de animais, tomando mais de meio litro de água. Sarah e Tama ficam com aquelas gotas enormes de constrangimento na testa.   
  
- Ei, mercador, está sentindo-se bem? - Pergunta casualmente um mercenário a serviço do Barão de Khazar, que estava passando no local para dar de beber aos cavalos.   
  
- Eheheh, já passarrr, dorrr. Eu deverrrr terrrr pêgo um churrasquinnnn light...- Comenta Kaolla, usando seu pseudo-sotaque árabe.  
  
Ao tirar o rosto do bebedouro, o mercenário fica com uma cara de espanto. Metade do rosto de Kaolla estava desbotado e o enorme bigode estava torto.  
  
- Argh! O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? - Pergunta o soldado, com uma expressão idiota em sua face.   
  
- Nadda naummmm... Apenas um desarranjjo intestinnnal temporrárrio... Kaolla - mais do que depressa - vira o rosto e ajusta o seu disfarce com as mãos.   
  
-   
  
O mercenário fica com uma cara de tacho e fica imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido enquanto Su volta junto com Sarah e Tama, sem ligar para sua reação.   
  
Minutos mais tarde, Kaolla, Sarah e Tama entram numa caverna mal-iluminada e bastante profunda. Vários equipamentos em lastimável estado e carrinhos de carga indicam que elas estão numa mina de ferro, uma das várias que os orcs utilizam para encontrar matéria-prima.   
  
Andando cautelosamente, o trio mirim da equipe de resgate Hinata caminha por uma das galerias até que enxergam uma luz forte. E se assustam com o que enxergam embaixo.  
  
Cerca de dez homens esfarrapados trabalhavam retirando minérios de ferro e pedra da mina. Todos estavam no limite da exaustão e em precárias condições. Eles estavam sendo vigiados por uma equipe de seis soldados e um feitor armado com um chicote longo.  
  
- Olhe, agente Su, aqueles devem ser os escravos dos orcs. - Sussurra Sarah no ouvido da sua amiga.  
  
- Nyaaaa... Que caras... Devem estar sem comer faz tempo... - Kaolla fica impressionada com a magreza e o aspecto debilitado dos prisioneiros.   
  
- Mew! Mew! - Concorda Tama-chan.   
  
Naquele instante, um dos escravos, um homem de cabelos grisalhos, bigode e que aparentava ter mais de cinquenta anos, tenta empurrar um pesado carrinho lotado de pedras, mas as forças lhe faltam. Estava há várias horas sem comer e descansar, além de ser submetido a castigos desumanos. Ele desfalece e tropeça, machucando-se na queda.   
  
- Verme humano! Levante-se ou vai se ver comigo! - O cruel feitor dos orcs fustiga o pobre homem com o seu chicote.  
  
- Não, por favor! - o escravo tenta inutilmente implorar por piedade. Os outros nada podem fazer, sob a mira das armas dos soldados.   
  
- Está querendo me enrolar com suas desculpas? Seu preguiçoso! Tome isto! - O Feitor se prepara para dar uma chicotada bem forte no rosto do escravo, a ponto de arrancar-lhe a pele, mas...   
  
- Pare de maltratar o pobre homem, rolha de poço! - Grita uma voz de menina.   
  
  
  
Indignada com tamanha demonstração de crueldade, Sarah saca a sua funda e lança um projétil de chumbo que acerta em cheio o feitor orc. Embora ele pudesse ser suficiente para rachar a cabeça de um humano, apenas machuca o grosso couro cabeludo do humanóide, que grita:  
  
- Guardas! Intrusos!  
  
- Ueba! Finalmente um pouco de ação! - Exulta Kaolla.  
  
- Mew! - Tama parece concordar.   
  
Os orcs avançam para pegar a Kaolla, enquanto o feitor tenta castigar novamente o pobre escravo indefeso. Contudo, a Tama-chan investe velozmente contra o cruel capataz e colide com toda a força na barriga do monstro, como se fosse um foguete, arrancando-lhe um grito de dor.   
  
Sarah atira outro projétil de chumbo no capataz, desta vez nocauteando-o. Os cativos param de trabalhar e uma tênue esperança preenche o coração deles.   
  
Quando o primeiro soldado orc se aproxima, Kaolla corre em direção a ele e antes que o monstro a acerte com a sua espada, a jovem morena dá um salto que culmina num poderoso chute direto no focinho do monstro.   
  
E a jovem estrangeira encerra sua combinação com uma rasteira violentíssima no mesmo instante em que toca o chão, derrubando o soldado que a atacara.   
  
Sarah é imediatamente cercada por dois orcs, um armado com uma espada curta e outro com uma lança, que acreditam estar diante de um alvo fácil.   
  
Sem se intimidar, a americana sorri e desvia-se das investidas dos dois soldados, revidando em seguida.   
  
O primeiro agressor é atingido pelo legendário soco de uma polegada do Jet Kune Do, que o joga longe no paredão da mina, quebrando todas suas costelas.   
  
O outro orc tenta acertar Sarah, mas ela se desvia e sem se importar com o bloqueio, dá um rápido golpe com o cotovelo na altura da barriga.   
  
Mal a horrenda criatura larga a sua arma, a pequena guerreira dá uma sequência de três socos rápidos e finaliza com um chute no queixo.   
  
Os três orcs restantes hesitam, enquanto o feitor dolorosamente tenta se levantar, após o ataque da Tama.   
  
O primeiro orc sobrevivente tenta atacar Tama-chan, mas a pequena tartaruga é um alvo difícil de ser acertado. Voando rasante, ela morde o calcanhar do monstro, que tropeça em suas próprias pernas, quebrando uns dentes na queda.   
  
O segundo soldado remanescente investe contra Kaolla, mas ela desfere um poderoso chute estilo "Facão" que atordoa o humanóide verde, fazendo-o cambalear e recuar.   
  
Mal toca o solo, Kaolla saca o seu bastão de tecnomaga - que surge do nada - e eletrocuta o ser esverdeado com uma potente descarga elétrica. Ela deliberadamente estava evitando soltar suas magias para não atrair a atenção dos guardas que estavam de fora, além de economizar suas energias para o ataque decisivo quando fosse resgatar seus amigos.   
  
O último soldado decide fugir para alertar os outros, só que um dos escravos o derruba com uma pedrada bem certeira.   
  
Mal o orc consegue se levantar e é massacrado imediatamente por uma voadora seguida por uma rasteira dupla da Sarah.   
  
Cheio de ódio, o feitor tenta penosamente pegar o seu chicote, mas Kaolla o impede com uma Magic Arrow que o atinge em cheio.   
  
Gemendo de dor, o gigantesco orc apenas tem tempo de ver os escravos atirando pedras contra ele, vingando-se dos maus tratos recebidos.   
  
Ele tenta se erguer, mas Tama-chan dá o golpe de misericórdia, voando na sua velocidade máxima e fazendo colidir seu resistente casco no peito do carrasco.   
  
Com os olhos esbugalhados, o obeso capataz cai para não mais acordar. O escravo que estava sendo castigado vinga-se das chicotadas recebidas dando um golpe com uma picareta direto no crânio do monstro, que morre na hora. Ninguém iria lamentar-se por ele.   
  
Tama voa para um lugar seguro, enquanto Kaolla e Sarah terminam o serviço, pondo fora de combate os soldados ainda conscientes.  
  
- Graças a Deus, vocês nos salvaram destes monstros! - Agradece o cativo mais velho em nome de todos. Em instantes, Kaolla e Sarah libertam os demais presos usando as chaves do feitor orc.   
  
- Tio, quem são vocês? - Pergunta Kaolla sorrindo inocentemente.   
  
- Meu nome é Greg e fazíamos parte das caravanas que foram atacadas por estes malditos liderados pelo Grommir. Os soldados que faziam a escolta foram mortos e nós - os sobreviventes - fomos mantidos como prisioneiros para trabalharem nestas minas. - Responde o prisioneiro salvo pela Sarah.  
  
- E o pior é que sabemos que os orcs estão aliados ao pérfido barão Khazar! Eles estão trocando o saque das caravanas por armas e escudos fornecidos pelo nobre! - Diz outro prisioneiro, mais jovem, de nome Theleus.   
  
- Somente vocês estão presos ou existem outros prisioneiros? - Indaga Sarah, um pouco mais tranqüila, ao notar que Greg deveria ser ou americano ou inglês, não somente pelo nome, mas pelo sotaque e aparência geral.   
  
- Só a gente. A maioria infelizmente foi morta durante o ataque. - Responde o senhor de meia idade, com certo pesar.  
  
- Existem mais soldados aqui, fora os que derrotamos? - Continua Sarah.   
  
- Não. Eles trocam de guarda de oito em oito horas. E o turno destes acabou de começar agora. Eles somente perceberão a ausência deles daqui a oito horas. - Responde Greg.  
  
- E vocês viram uns quatro prisioneiros que foram pegos hoje de manhã? Trata-se de uma garota loira, outra ruiva, uma terceira com cabelo preto comprido e um japonês com cara de trouxa. - Desta vez, é a Kaolla que pergunta.  
  
- Não, não vimos. Se foram pegos, não foram trazidos para cá. Eles devem estar no calabouço. - Responde Greg.  
  
- Calabouço? Isto é alguma coisa para comer? - Estranha Kaolla.  
  
- Existe uma espécie de cadeia reservada para prisioneiros importantes. Ela fica numa caverna no lado oposto do interior do platô. - Explica Greg, meio que desconcertado.  
  
- Então vamos nesta! A gente veio para salvar os nossos amigos, mas se vocês quiserem, podemos libertá-los também. Peguem as armas dos orcs mortos e esperem a gente aqui. - Explica Sarah, demonstrando uma inteligência acima do normal para uma mera menina de dez anos.   
  
- Mas como? Mesmo que peguemos estas armas e unamo-nos a vocês, são centenas de orcs... Não temos como escapar daqui com vida. - Tenta argumentar o prisioneiro de nome Theleus.   
  
- Eheh... Fica frio, tiozinho. Nós estamos preparando uma bela surpresa para estes gorilas verdes... O esquema é o seguinte. Esperem pelo nosso sinal no final da tarde. Quando escutarem uma grande explosão, saiam da caverna. Vamos dar cobertura a vocês e tentaremos chegar na estrebaria. Então fugiremos todos juntos... - Propõe Kaolla, explicando parte do que foi combinado com a Kitsune e adaptando o plano para incluir os recém-descobertos prisioneiros.   
  
- Mas... Como pretendem derrotar os homens de Grommir? - Pergunta outro prisioneiro.   
  
- Confiem na gente. Nós não iríamos arriscar nossas vidas aqui a troco de nada. - Completa Kaolla fazendo um sinal de positivo.   
  
- Bem... neste caso, não temos nada a perder. De qualquer maneira, vamos vender caro nossa pele. Faremos o que pediram. - Responde Greg.   
  
- Aqui estão duas poções de cura e um cantil de água. Repartam entre si e aguardem o nosso sinal. - Entrega Sarah as preciosas poções para o infortunado grupo de cativos.   
  
- Boa sorte e que Deus os ajude. - Agradece Greg.  
  
- Valeu tio! - Sorri Kaolla.   
  
- Bye, Bye. - Despede-se Sarah.  
  
- Mew. - Idem, Tama.   
  
- Garotas muito loucas... - Exclama um prisioneiro enquanto coloca na bainha uma espada pertencente a um soldado orc derrotado na bainha.   
  
- Sim, mas são corajosas. - conclui Greg.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Revisado em 14/10/2003 


	24. O Barão de Khazar

CAPÍTULO 24  
  
O BARÃO DE KHAZAR.  
  
Enquanto Kaolla e Sarah retornam para se juntar às outras, Kitsune, Mutsumi e Shinobu andam pelo movimentado pátio em busca de pistas do paradeiro de Yuri e dos outros. Até que elas escutam o comentário de dois oficiais orcs.  
  
- Mal posso esperar para ver aqueles malditos intrusos no poste da tortura hoje a noite, Dreg. - Diz um dos orcs, conversando animadamente com o seu amigo.  
  
- Sim, Gajuk. Hoje iremos nos divertir muito! O líder Grommir vai se casar, adivinha com quem? - Sorri maliciosamente o outro oficial.  
  
- Quem será a felizarda? - Pergunta, intrigado o comandante orc.   
  
- Uma humana ruiva de cabelos compridos que foi capturada hoje de manhã com uns abelhudos! Pelo que eu sei, eles estão na velha prisão da parede leste!  
  
- Heh! É bom que ela seja "quente", mesmo! Nosso líder não se contenta apenas com duas ou três numa noite, não! - Malicia o humanóide, sorrindo com maldade.  
  
- Já estou sentindo pena do traseiro dela! Ela me pareceu ser meio magrinha. - Responde o outro, fazendo um gesto como se descrevesse o corpo de Naru.   
  
- Imagine então quando ela dar à luz a lindos meio-orcszinhos! Harharhar! - Gargalha o oficial, aludindo à terrível capacidade dos humanóides verdes se cruzarem com membros de outras raças, gerando híbridos monstruosos.   
  
As garotas se afastam o suficiente dos dois oficiais para não serem ouvidas. Quando estavam a uma distância segura, Kitsune comenta:   
  
- Puxa, então o pessoal está preso num calabouço e a coitada da Naru vai ter que casar com o maioral daqui?  
  
- Aiiii, o que iremos fazer? Não podemos deixar isto acontecer! A Naru sempai não pode casar com um monstro daqueles! - Shinobu estava à beira do pânico e até a desligada Mutsumi percebe isto, fazendo um sinal com os dedos para que a garota fale baixo.   
  
- Eu tive uma idéia, vamos encontrar a tal prisão e ver o que podemos fazer para libertar o Keitarô e os outros... - Sorri Kitsune.   
  
- E quanto a Naru sempai? - Indaga Shinobu.   
  
- Só vamos ter alguma chance de salvá-la com os demais. Na certa, ela deve estar com muita gente vigiando ela, se for verdade o que ouvimos. - Conclui Kitsune, com rara sensatez.   
  
Enquanto Kitsune e as outras tentam se dirigir em direção ao calabouço; no interior de seu palácio, Grommir recebe o seu aliado humano, o Barão Khazar.  
  
Acompanhado de Finneas e seis seguranças, o prepotente nobre adentra o tosco e bizarro palacete feito de pedra e adornado com enfeites e estátuas grotescas.   
  
O líder orc está na sua sala do trono, conversando com alguns oficiais e protegido por vários guardas. Duas servas orcs - muito feias para o padrão de beleza humana - trazem-lhe comida e bebida.  
  
O Barão Khazar era um homem ao redor de seus quarenta e cinco anos, de estatura média, um pouco obeso e com o tronco maior do que as pernas, curtas e grossas.   
  
Ele era completamente careca, com um olhar semelhante ao de uma ave de rapina, nariz adunco e cavanhaque bem cuidado.   
  
No momento, ele trajava roupas leves e confortáveis - devido ao calor intenso - e estava armado com uma espada longa encantada de fino acabamento, além de uma adaga ricamente ornamentada.   
  
Além de ser cruel e prepotente, Khazar tinha vários outros traços detestáveis em seu caráter. Ele gostava de humilhar e desprezar outras pessoas e era especialmente vingativo se contrariado.   
  
O barão já foi casado, contudo, os boatos diziam que sua esposa se suicidou, atirando-se do alto de uma torre do castelo por não suportá-lo.  
  
Os poucos traços positivos dele eram o fato de ser um sujeito determinado, decidido e com boa capacidade de organização. O seu feudo era um dos mais bem administrados e militarmente preparados do reino. Contudo, até estas boas qualidades eram obscurecidas pelo lado negro de seu caráter.  
  
Além de ter uma rivalidade quase perene com o seu rival, o barão de Strongald, Khazar era inimigo declarado de Smallville, tentando prejudicar a cidade de quase todas as formas.   
  
Por várias vezes tentou tramar contra o conselho da cidade e já articulou a deposição do condestável Eldrick mais de uma vez. Só que todas as tentativas deram errado, devido ao fato da cidade ter apoios influentes na Corte de Arkadia.   
  
Desejando dominar a rota comercial leste, Khazar chegou ao estremo de se aliar aos orcs, seus velhos inimigos. Ele sabia que estava correndo um grande risco, já que tal ato era quase uma alta traição ao Reino.   
  
Contudo, ele planejava eliminar a oposição e consolidar o fato consumado antes que a corte interviesse contra ele.   
  
Anexando Smallville ao seu feudo, Khazar dominaria por completo a rota comercial e com o seu poderoso exército mercenário, barraria as pretensões do seu rival de Strongald de fazer o mesmo.   
  
Daí então, ele "repeliria" os orcs para além das fronteiras e ganharia as boas graças da Corte de Brightstone.  
  
- Grande líder Grommir. Eu - o Barão de Khazar apresento-lhe minhas saudações. Como prometido, trouxemos algumas máquinas de guerra e armamentos para os seus homens executarem a segunda parte do plano. - Fala Khazar executando uma reverência hipócrita e fingida. Na realidade ele tinha vontade de cuspir no seu estúpido aliado. Mas isto precisava ser feito pelo bem da diplomacia.   
  
- Seja bem vindo, valoroso aliado. Grommir te saúda e coloca à disposição os produtos dos saques às caravanas das duas últimas luas... - Responde Grommir sem sair do seu trono de pedra.   
  
- Excelente. Bem, caro Grommir, eu fiquei sabendo através do meu lacaio Finneas que tem algumas novidades para me contar...  
  
- Sim. Hoje de manhã capturamos alguns humanos abelhudos que estavam nos espionando. Eles estão presos no nosso calabouço e creio que você gostaria de ouvir algumas respostas interessantes... - Grunhe o gigantesco orc enquanto mastiga sem a menor etiqueta um pedaço de pernil de porco trazido por uma das suas servas.   
  
- Hummmm... Isto é muito comprometedor... Contudo, os mortos não podem fazer mais ameaças. Vejamos o que eles têm de informações a dizer antes de executá-los esta noite.   
  
- Também eu decidi me casar. A cerimônia será hoje a noite. - Grommir lambe os seus beiços de satisfação.   
  
- Casamento? Que interessante... Quem seria a consorte?  
  
- Uma humana ruiva que foi capturada com os aventureiros. Gostei muito dela. Ela parece ser noiva ideal para Grommir. - O tom de voz de Grommir se torna mais afável e menos brutal, ao pensar nas formas voluptuosas da ruiva.   
  
- Não sabia que você apreciava a beleza humana, caro líder.  
  
- Grommir achar mulheres humanas um pouco magrinhas, mas elas são muito lindas. - Grommir arrota ao terminar de beber um cálice de aguardente orc da pior qualidade - para os paladares humanos.   
  
- Bem, se me permite, eu gostaria de ver os prisioneiros esta tarde.   
  
- Como quiser, meu caro aliado. Eu também irei para mandar retirar a minha noiva para ser preparada adequadamente.  
  
No instante seguinte, Grommir, Khazar, Finneas e mais alguns guardas orcs e humanos se dirigem à cadeia. O imponente cortejo chama a atenção das garotas, que o seguem de forma (quase) discreta.  
  
- Ei. Acho que encontramos a pista certa. Aqueles figurões devem estar indo para a prisão onde Naru e os outros estão. - Repara Mutsumi.  
  
- Vamos aproveitar a chance para entrar? - Pergunta Shinobu.   
  
- Ainda não. Vamos espionar o que eles pretendem fazer e em seguida veremos como agir. - Comenta Kitsune.   
  
Assim que Grommir, Khazar e os outros entram no calabouço, ouve-se uma série de ruídos inquietantes na cela aonde Yuri e os outros foram confinados.   
  
Afora os dois vigias que estavam na porta, o carcereiro e mais quatro seguranças armados com clavas pesadas, não havia mais soldados guardando a prisão. Até mesmo porque ninguém costumava durar muito naquelas celas.   
  
Minutos antes, Finneas havia ordenado a dois oficiais de Khazar fazer uma pré-sessão de tortura com os cativos, para amolecer a suas resistência.   
  
Yuri, Motoko, Keitarô e Naru estavam desde a manhã sem comer e sem beber, além de estarem sentindo dores por todos os seus músculos, devido ao aperto das correntes e das algemas.   
  
Como parte da tortura psicológica, os sequazes de Finneas trouxeram uma mesa cheia de guloseimas, comida e água fresca, colocando-a na vista dos presos, para estimular a delação.  
  
Até o momento, os torturadores haviam pegado leve no pessoal, um se limitando a fazer o papel do "tira bonzinho" e outro do "tira malvado". Um vinha com as perguntas, apelos, propostas e falsas promessas enquanto que o outro vinha com ameaças e demonstrações de força.   
  
Depois veio a parte da tortura "light". Keitarô foi o primeiro a ser escolhido, por causa de sua aparência "mole", recebendo alguns sopapos e socos na barriga.   
  
Contudo, por mais que ele gritasse de dor, ele resistiu de forma inesperada. Os torturadores não sabiam que ele já recebera coisa pior por parte da Motoko e da Narusegawa.   
  
Motoko estava com um olho roxo e dores intensas na altura do estômago. Ela havia levado alguns socos após ter cuspido na cada de um dos lacaios do barão de Khazar. E saíra-se bem no interrogatório, se recusando a falar.   
  
Ainda bem que os seus algozes não tinham uma tartaruga por perto, o que seria mais efetiva como meio de tortura.  
  
Yuri de longe foi a mais castigada. Estava com alguns hematomas no seu lindo rosto e com os braços e as pernas doloridas.   
  
Um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios. Os torturadores deduziram que ela era a líder do grupo e aplicaram nela um tratamento especial.   
  
Mas ela não somente se recusou a falar, como desafiava os algozes, sabendo que eles não tinham ordens para fazer algo mais pesado (leia-se ossos deslocados, mutilações, unhas e dentes arrancados, etc.) até os seus superiores chegarem.  
  
Somente Naru foi poupada, devido a ordens expressas de Grommir dela não ser torturada, mas ela estava muito traumatizada psicologicamente. Lágrimas escorriam de seu lindo rosto, tendo ela quase se desesperado ao ver a tortura infligida a seus amigos. E aquilo apenas era o começo.   
  
Por muito pouco, ela não confessou o seu amor para Keitarô ao ver ele apanhando. E se não estivesse presa por aquelas correntes, a dupla sádica iria aprender uma lição.   
  
Os torturadores param com a seqüência de castigos quando chegam Grommir e Khazar, acompanhado de seus guardas. O líder orc aponta para a Naru e se dirige para o carcereiro.  
  
- Soltem-na! - Diz Grommir apontando para Naru.   
  
Narusegawa, quase no ponto de desmaiar, é imediatamente libertada e algemada. Grommir se encarrega se pessoalmente carregá-la até o seu palácio, onde sua futura noiva será adequadamente vestida e perfumada para o casamento.  
  
- Socorro, Keitarô! Solte-me, seu brutamontes! - Grita inutilmente a ruiva, dando débeis socos no ombro do Grommir.   
  
- Nós teremos tempo de sobra hoje a noite para nos divertir, hehehe.   
  
Enquanto o satisfeito Grommir leva a desesperada Naru, Khazar - acompanhado de Finneas, um oficial orc e dois seguranças humanos - entra na cela, falando de forma arrogante:  
  
- Então vocês são os espiões... Pensaram ser capazes de me desafiar, não? Vou lhes mostrar o que significa enfrentar a ira do poderoso barão de Khazar! Muito bem, de onde vocês são e quem os contratou?  
  
Ninguém responde. Irritado, o barão pergunta novamente:  
  
- Pela última vez, respondam de onde vocês vieram e quem são os seus mandantes! Não serei tão piedoso se recusaram a falar!  
  
- Ah, vai se danar! - Yuri responde, olhando de forma desafiadora.  
  
A uma ordem de Khazar, um dos torturadores dá uma violenta pancada com um cassetete na barriga de Yuri, que geme de dor.   
  
- Parem com isto, seus covardes! - Grita Motoko ao ver Yuri sofrendo.  
  
  
  
Khazar não se intimida e se aproxima de Motoko, sorrindo sadicamente. Ele saca sua adaga ricamente ornamentada de brilhantes e a encosta no pescoço da guerreira, arranhando-o de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua mão livre aperta um dos seus seios com brutalidade.   
  
- Monstro! - Grita Keitarô revoltado com tamanha demonstração de crueldade.   
  
- Hahaha, então temos um galinho aqui? Finneas, aplique-lhe um tratamento especial para este fracote! - Sorri Khazar, mostrando a sua boca cheia de dentes de ouro.   
  
- Como quiser, milorde. - Adianta-se Finneas.   
  
Finneas concentra-se e de seus dedos saem faíscas elétricas que atingem Keitarô, causando-lhe choques e muita dor. Ele sofre muito, mas isto não era nada comparável aos choques que costumava levar das invenções da Su.   
  
- Use mais força, Finneas! Este idiota não quer falar! - Impacienta-se Khazar, começando a ficar impressionado com a resistência de Keitarô.  
  
- Proponho mudarmos de tática, milorde. Se eu intensificar a carga, ele será simplesmente carbonizado! - Finneas também fica surpreso.   
  
- Tem alguma coisa melhor? - O barão olha com desprezo para o mago.  
  
- Uma magia simples e eficaz. A "Visão da Verdade". - Finneas explica didaticamente.   
  
- Por que não usou esta porcaria antes? Faça isto agora, antes que seja tentado a arrancar o couro destes imbecis! - Resmunga Khazar, mostrando sua prepotência ao seu suposto assessor.   
  
Contendo a sua raiva e fazendo gestos cabalísticos, Finneas lança a magia na Yuri.   
  
A "Visão da Verdade" era uma magia de adivinhação versátil. Podia obrigar a uma pessoa responder perguntas estando impedida de mentir ou distorcer fatos, revelar acontecimentos recentes, encontrar pistas sobre o paradeiro de pessoas ou objetos desaparecidos ou mostrar detalhes de uma área fora do alcance visual do seu conjurador.   
  
Ela também podia ser usada em combate, desfazendo criaturas mágicas animadas por ilusões, bem como anular várias defesas usadas por ilusionistas, sendo o flagelo desta escola de magia.  
  
A princípio, Yuri resiste, mas a tortura mental é grande demais, e sem um encantamento ou talismã de proteção para protege-la, ela começa a ceder, falando informações como se estivesse drogada. Khazar e os demais ouvem tudo, com visível satisfação.  
  
Terminada a dolorosa confissão, o oficial orc que acompanhava Khazar pergunta:  
  
- Posso mandar matá-los agora? - Diz ele, ansioso para ver mais sangue.   
  
- Não! Uma morte rápida seria pouco para eles! Quero que todos aprendam o que significa desafiar o barão de Khazar! Hoje à noite, após a cerimônia de casamento de Grommir, estes vermes deverão ser amarrados no Poste de Tortura. Eu quero que sofram lentamente, tendo seus olhos, ouvidos, nariz, os dedos das mãos e dos pés, bem como a pele, arrancados pouco a pouco até eles mesmos implorarem para morrer! - Fala Khazar com total sadismo.   
  
- Como quiser, milorde. - Responde o orc batendo continência.   
  
- Agora, deixem-me a sós com os prisioneiros. - Termina de dizer o barão, em voz baixa e pegando um lenço de seu bolso para limpar o suor que escorre de seus poros.   
  
Finneas, o oficial, os torturadores e os soldados obedecem, deixando Khazar frente a frente com os infelizes aventureiros. O mesquinho mago sorri sarcasticamente, adivinhando o que aconteceria a seguir.   
  
Furioso, o gordo barão começa a sua sessão particular de tortura, descarregando socos e pontapés primeiro no Keitarô e depois na Motoko. Pelo visto, ele deveria ser muito racista.   
  
Estranhamente, ele se aproxima de Yuri e com os dedos indicador e médio, ergue cuidadosamente o seu rosto, meio caído de lado, em sua direção. Apesar de estar machucada e com os lábios inchados, ela ainda era bonita... E desejável.   
  
Com um sorriso de pura crueldade, ele acaricia os cabelos loiros e começa a bolinar os seus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurra uma proposta no seu ouvido:  
  
- Então você é a famosa Yuri, a espiã que veio de Brightstone, não? Saiba que seria uma pena uma garota linda e competente como você morrer de forma miserável num poste de tortura, tendo sua linda pele arrancada aos poucos de sua carne... Sei de suas habilidades e do que fez com os homens do palhaço do Grommir... Pois bem, vou te dar "apenas" uma chance.   
  
- Que... Chance? - Indaga Yuri, procurando ganhar tempo.   
  
- Apenas quero que diga um "sim" à minha proposta. - Neste momento, ela sente carícias na barriga e nas coxas, enquanto o barão muda o seu tom de voz, falando de forma melíflua e maliciosa.   
  
- O... Que é?... - Fala Yuri tentando se manter indiferente às carícias pegajosas do gordo nojento.  
  
- Mude de lado. Nào vale a pena ficar com os perdedores. Quero que seja a minha amante e me dê o máximo de prazer... Se você aceitar, eu perdoarei suas trangressões e te nomearei capitã de minhas tropas... - Diz o Barão, imaginando a linda aventureira em sua alcova.   
  
- Por favor... Aproxime-se, que vou te dar a minha resposta... - A voz da moça sai de forma tímida, mas provocante, como se tivesse quase implorando.  
  
-   
  
Os olhos do barão brilham de luxúria. Reunindo suas últimas forças, Yuri ergue a sua cabeça e faz uma expressão de quem irá dar um beijo. Mesmo quase irreconhecível pelos hematomas e pancadas que levara, seu olhar está lânguido e sensual.  
  
  
  
- "Yuri! Não faça isto!" - Embora quase inconsciente devido aos choques que levara, Keitarô tenta gritar para a jovem, mas a sua voz parece não sair da garganta.  
  
- "Yuri, como pode?" - Motoko parece se indignar diante da iminência da traição daquela que ganhara o seu respeito. Só que Yuri percebe sua reação e pisca um de seus olhos como se dissesse que não precisava preocupar-se com ela.  
  
O barão se aproxima, fechando os olhos e se prepara para beijar Yuri. E o faz de forma apaixonada. Só que no instante seguinte ele tenta se desvencilhar dela, agitando freneticamente os braços, e dá um safanão violento na moça, seguido de um tapa. Um filete de sangue escorre de seus lábios.  
  
- Maldita! Como ousa? - Grita o barão fulo da vida, esbofeteando novamente o rosto da loira de forma violenta. Yuri aproveitara a ocasião para morder fortemente os lábios daquele nobre abusado.  
  
Sacando um lenço do bolso para estancar o sangramento, Khazar pensa em matá-la naquele momento, só que Finneas e os outros entram na cela, atraídos pela confusão.   
  
Com um olhar de ódio e de desprezo, o Barão diz, para manter as aparências e esconder o que tentara antes:  
  
- Muito bem, se é assim, aproveite as poucas horas de vida que lhe restam. Espero que vocês viajem ao Inferno o mais breve possível. Ahahah!  
  
Com um estrondo enorme, a porta é fechada.  
  
- Está tudo acabado... Só espero que Shinobu e as outras escapem deste inferno... - Resigna-se Motoko, profundamente amargurada.  
  
- Yuri... - Keitarô se dirige a ela.  
  
- O que foi, am... Ou melhor, Keitarô? - Responde Yuri, após ter tossido para expulsar o sangue que escorria de sua boca. Ela queria chamá-lo de amor, mas ficou um pouco constrangida pela presença da Motoko.   
  
- Por que você não nos abandonou? - Pergunta, entristecido Keitarô. Embora ele amasse Naru, acabou admirando e respeitando Yuri ao ver a sua coragem diante das torturas.  
  
- Não podia... Gostei muito de vocês. - Esforça-se para sorrir a jovem loira, apesar de seus lábios estarem inchados, apesar de inteiros.   
  
- Mas isto não melhora em nada a nossa situação... Se eu pudesse... - Sussurra uma angustiada Motoko, com o corpo totalmente dolorido.   
  
- Agora só nos resta aguardar... - Conclui Yuri, antes de fechar os olhos e descansar antes do fim inevitável.   
  
Enquanto isto, Kitsune, Mutsumi e Shinobu viram o momento em que o Grommir sai com Naru - praticamente desmaiada - nos braços.   
  
Cercado por vários guardas, o gigantesco orc passa justamente a poucos metros das aventureiras disfarçadas, sem prestar atenção. Naru estava por demais aterrorizada para reconhecer as suas amigas.   
  
Shinobu tem vontade de gritar por Naru ao vê-la naquele momento, mas Kitsune tampa-lhe a boca. Diante daqueles soldados de elite, elas não teriam a menor chance.   
  
Fingindo andar casualmente, o trio tenta-se aproximar ao máximo do lugar de aonde viram o gigantesco orc sair. Instantes mais tarde, elas cruzam com Khazar, Finneas e seus homens, que acabavam de sair da prisão.   
  
Khazar dá um olhar no estranho grupo, mas acaba ignorando-os, por pura arrogância. Finneas tem a ligeira impressão que o estranho guarda-costas nômade magricela lembrava uma certa menina que vira antes, mas depois ignora o fato. Ele teria que se reunir com seu superior agora.   
  
Com a chegada da comitiva de Khazar e os preparativos para a festa de casamento do grande chefe de guerra Grommir, a maioria dos orcs estava ocupada. Apenas a área ao redor do palácio e da arena de reuniões estava fortemente patrulhada.   
  
No momento, havia apenas dois seguranças na porta - cada um armado com uma lança e uma espada curta - e mais nenhum guarda por perto. Era uma boa chance para as garotas se infiltrarem na prisão.  
  
- Olá, gatões, não gostariam de experimentar um pouco dos encantos do Oriente? - Aproxima-se Kitsune, desta vez disfarçada de odalisca e rebolando muito, para desespero da Shinobu.   
  
- Hehehe... Gostaríamos de experimentar "outras" coisas a mais! - Exclama maliciosamente um dos orcs, completamente entediado do seu dever.  
  
- Ei! Não é permitida a presença de estrangeiras nesta parte! Voltem para o mercado, antes que seja obrigado a prendê-las! - Adverte o seu companheiro, mais desconfiado.  
  
- Qual é, Grunsch? Não vê que estas fêmeas deliciosas estão fazendo um favor pra gente? A gente ganha mal e ainda tem que agüentar as broncas de nossos superiores! Não é todo dia que temos visto algo deste tipo! - Responde o seu companheiro de guarda.   
  
- Hmmmm... Tá bom, Morak. Só espero que os outros não nos vejam!  
  
- Você não vai se arrepender, bonitão... Vocês nunca se esquecerão da gente. - Sussurra, toda oferecida, a jovem Konno.  
  
A esperta garota de cabelos curtos oferece um pequeno odre de vinho para os guardas que tomam sem nada desconfiar. Apesar da bebida ser meio fraca para os padrões orcs, estava deliciosa e era muito bem-vinda, especialmente após o calor do dia.   
  
Kitsune e Mutsumi fazem um pequeno número distraindo os soldados orcs, enquanto a temerosa Shinobu - disfarçada de guarda - espera ansiosamente. Os humanóides começam a ter pensamentos lascivos e ficam totalmente distraídos. O orc de nome Morak pensa em até fazer algumas propostas indecentes para a linda dançarina, depois do expediente...  
  
Em menos de três minutos, o guarda Grunsch começa a bocejar e a lacrimejar os olhos. A sua lança fica demasiadamente pesada e cai de seus dedos.   
  
O seu colega, antes que se aperceba disto, começa a ver não apenas uma, mas duas "Kitsunes" dançando à sua frente, deixando-o completamente abobalhado. Em seguida, cai no mundo dos sonhos.  
  
- O pó do sono funcionou. Depressa, vamos puxar estes dois para dentro e entrar antes que nos vejam. - Comenta a jovem de Osaka.  
  
Kitsune consegue achar a chave de acesso ao calabouço, num conjunto que estava preso à cintura de Grunsch e após algumas tentativas, finalmente abre a porta. Por sorte, ninguém estava à vista.   
  
Puxando penosamente os guardas inconscientes para dentro, as garotas encontram uma cela vazia logo na entrada e botam os dois idiotas lá dentro, trancando-a em seguida.   
  
O trio anda a passos rápidos pelo corredor principal da prisão, escuro e mal-iluminado por tochas. Antes de atingirem o final, aonde o caminho se bifurca, Shinobu olha para uma das celas e vê um cadáver apodrecido, devorado por ratos e parasitas, pendurado por correntes.  
  
- Aiiiiêêê! - Grita a jovem diante da hedionda cena.  
  
- Shinobu, não! - Kitsune percebe o erro que sua amiga cometera.  
  
- Intrusos! Peguem-nos! - Grita uma voz gutural que fica mais assustadora com o eco do corredor.   
  
Neste instante, três guardas orcs armados com lanças aparecem da extrema direita do corredor e investem contra as intrusas. Kitsune habilmente pega uma das tochas que iluminam o corredor e atira a mesma contra eles, fazendo-os atrasar um pouco.   
  
O mais adiantado dos orcs investe contra a despreparada Mutsumi, mas no último instante recebe uma chicotada do véu da Kitsune, arrancando-lhe um palavrão. Refeita da surpresa, Mutsumi invoca uma magia de proteção para ela e suas amigas, reforçando suas defesas contra ataques de armas.   
  
Shinobu, momentaneamente apavorada, não sabe o que fazer.  
  
Kitsune mantém por instantes os guardas afastados com os golpes de seu véu encantado, mas um deles tenta perfurá-la com a sua lança.   
  
O golpe teria sido decisivo não fosse a magia de proteção lançada pela Mutsumi antes. Mesmo assim, Kitsune sente uma forte pontada de dor no seu lado direito e abre a guarda.   
  
Quando o segundo orc iria aproveitar da situação, ele imediatamente larga a sua lança devido à dor. No último instante, Shinobu, sem pensar, havia golpeado-o com o seu bastão naquela sensível parte do corpo masculino, arrancando-lhe um grunhido de agonia.   
  
O terceiro orc avança com a sua lança em riste para a Mutsumi. Ela atira uma Energy Blast contra o soldado, só que acaba tropeçando. A magia acaba acertando o orc que estava atacando Kitsune, fazendo-o voar longe, terminando por bater na parede.   
  
Porém ele nunca vai completar o ataque. Naquele instante, Shinobu lança uma magic arrow que repele o atacante, como se tivesse sido nocauteado por uma bola de boliche atirada em seu peito.  
  
O orc remanescente - o que havia sido atingido pela Shinobu - saca a sua espada curta e tenta acertar Kitsune, que mal consegue segurar o seu véu.   
  
Ele faz um ataque em carga, mas Shinobu coloca-se em seu caminho usando o seu bastão para bloquear o ataque.   
  
Contudo, a força do soldado é maior e a potência do seu golpe é suficiente para atirar a garota no solo. Mutsumi pensa em atirar, mas Kitsune ainda está na sua linha de fogo e ela hesita.   
  
Uma explosão sacode a galeria e o atacante quica no teto como se fosse Keitarô atingido por um dos Naru-Punchs. No desespero, Kitsune erguera o braço, ativando por instinto a Magic Arrow.   
  
- Kitsune-san! - Exclama Mutsumi.  
  
- Eu estou... Relativamente bem. Ajude a Shinobu a se levantar. - Responde baixinho Kitsune, reprimindo uma careta de dor. Ela nota uma mancha avermelhada tingindo a sua roupa, no lado direito.   
  
Shinobu está atordoada, mas ainda tem forças para abrir um frasco de poção de cura. Ela toma dois goles e dá o restante para Kitsune. Em poucos instantes, elas estão inteiras. Mutsumi não sofrera nada durante a breve luta, a não ser o susto.  
  
- Vamos ter que pensar melhor em nossa estratégia. Eu ficarei na frente. Mutsumi, você fica na retaguarda e atire contra o mais adiantado deles. Shinobu, você tem alguma magia que nos possa ajudar na próxima luta? - Propõe a líder temporária do grupo, já recuperada do ferimento, devido à cura mágica do frasco que ingerira.   
  
- Deixe-me ver... Serve "Proteção contra o Mal"? - Pergunta Shinobu, lembrando-se de uma das magias que podia soltar.   
  
- Beleza. Manda ver. - Kitsune faz um sinal de positivo.  
  
A jovem Maehara invoca a proteção. Uma luz brilhante e azulada emana de sua aura e no instante seguinte envolve as suas amigas. Embora fosse mais indicada contra mortos-vivos e demônios, a magia de proteção também servia contra qualquer criatura maligna.   
  
Além de reduzir em 25% o dano causado pelos inimigos, esta magia aumentava 25% o dano infligido a eles, além de melhorar progressivamente as chances de acerto dos golpes e magias, à medida que seus usuários progrediam de nível.  
  
Em seguinte, ela usa em si mesma a magia "Aura de Coragem" que anulava os efeitos do pânico, seja natural ou provocado, além de dar um bônus de moral para seu usuário.   
  
Surge uma aura de cor vermelho-claro com tons de dourado. Em seguida, até a expressão do rosto da tímida ginasial muda, tornando-a mais enérgica e determinada.   
  
- Hummm... Acho que certas magias devem ser usadas antes da gente se aventurar num lugar aonde certamente irá ocorrer luta... - Pondera Kitsune aprendendo os rudimentos de estratégia do RPG.  
  
- Vamos, gente! Temos que salvar os outros! - Exclama Shinobu, nem parecendo ser a medrosa pessoa de antes.   
  
Shinobu. Kitsune e Mutsumi vão para a ala de onde viram os soldados orcs saírem, só que nada encontram. Apenas mais celas vazias, um depósito imundo, uma salinha aonde os guardas descansavam e mais nada. As poucas armas orcs que encontraram não serviriam para nada. Elas estavam gastas e enferrujadas.  
  
Indo agora pelo lado oposto, com cautela, elas dão de cara com o carcereiro orc e o último soldado, que estavam se retirando em direção a uma cela - justo onde Yuri e os outros estavam. Sem hesitar, as três atiram as suas melhores magias de ataque.  
  
Percebendo a intenção das intrusas, o carcereiro empurra o soldado na direção das magias. O pobre coitado é imediatamente carbonizado.   
  
Sabendo que momentaneamente tem a iniciativa, o gigantesco e obeso verdugo saca o seu chicote de tortura e consegue agarrar o pescoço da Kitsune, derrubando-a com um puxão. Inutilmente a jovem tenta-se desvencilhar do laço, tentando soltá-lo com suas duas mãos.   
  
- Kitsune! - Shinobu grita ao perceber que a sua amiga está sendo estrangulada.   
  
Mutsumi e Shinobu lançam mais Magic Arrows no carcereiro, mas é quase inútil. O monstruoso orc era mais resistente do que os soldados comuns e tinha a proteção extra de sua armadura de couro.   
  
Enquanto ele segura Kitsune com o seu chicote na mão direita, o verdugo desembainha um facão com a esquerda, para terminar o combate.   
  
- Não! Não vou deixar você machucar a minha amiga!  
  
Sob o efeito da "Aura de Coragem", Shinobu emite um kiai e por instantes a escura passagem fica iluminada com a sua aura de luta. Segurando firmemente seu cajado, ela avança em direção ao carcereiro.   
  
Liberando rapidamente a quase estrangulada jovem de Osaka com um movimento brusco de seu chicote, o obeso orc apenas tem tempo de bloquear o golpe da Shinobu com o seu facão.   
  
Mutsumi corre para socorrer a inconsciente amiga, enquanto Shinobu e o carcereiro trocam golpes entre si.   
  
A luta está equilibrada no momento. Shinobu está com três marcas de chicote em suas roupas - as magias de proteção reduziram o dano dos golpes, fazendo com que ela sofresse apenas ferimentos superficiais. Ao passo que o carcereiro instintivamente põe a mão na altura do fígado, aonde acabara de ser atingido pelo cajado da jovem clériga.   
  
Mutsumi empurra o corpo de Kitsune para um canto seguro e constata, com horror, que o pescoço da amiga está terrivelmente lacerado e sangrando, devido à pressão terrível do chicote do orc que ainta tinha farpas de metal cravadas em sua extremidade. Se não fosse curada, estaria morta por hemorragia em questão de minutos.  
  
Subitamente, o carcereiro consegue derrubar o cajado de Shinobu de suas mãos, com um golpe de sua arma. Shinobu percebe que a luta está perdida. A Magic Arrow não tem muito efeito sobre o seu inimigo e mesmo que Mutsumi a ajudasse, ela estaria morta.   
  
Ela ajoelha-se no chão olha para o seu inimigo e o vê caminhar a passos lentos, com uma expressão triunfante no rosto, pronto para dar o golpe de misericórdia com o seu facão.  
  
- Sempai! - Shinobu fecha os olhos e num relance, mentaliza a imagem de todos os momentos em que passou junto com Keitarô. Ela se lembra das palavras de encorajamento que ele lhe disse na primeira vez. E naquela breve fração de segundo, uma luz estranha e palavras desconhecidas invadem sua mente, enchendo-a de determinação.  
  
Mutsumi atira no carcereiro uma Energy Blast, mesmo sabendo que seria praticamente inútil para salvar a pequena amiga.   
  
Mas ela percebe com surpresa, que a sua bola de energia é engolida por uma ainda maior, de cor dourada, emanada pelos delicados dedos da jovem clériga. Por uma fração de segundo, a sala se ilumina com um pequeno Sol. Com um estrondo infernal, o carcereiro orc é atirado contra o extremo oposto da parede e finalmente cai morto.  
  
- Shinobu! - Grita Mutsumi desesperada, temendo o pior.  
  
- Eu... Estou bem... Tenho que cuidar agora da Kitsune.   
  
Rapidamente a clériga Shinobu chega ao corpo agonizante de Kitsune e impõe suas delicadas mãos. Ela invoca uma de suas magias de cura.   
  
Uma aura luminosa emana do seu corpo, restabelecendo os pontos de vida perdidos e curando instantaneamente o ferimento no pescoço dela, causado pelo chicote do carcereiro. Em segundos, não sobra nem as cicatrizes do corte, como se nada tivesse acontecido.   
  
- Hã? Onde estou? O que aconteceu... - Kitsune penosamente acorda, com a cabeça girando e tentando pôr as idéias em ordem.   
  
- Você está bem, Kitsune-san? - Sorri Shinobu, mostrando ser ainda a jovem terna e dedicada de sempre.   
  
- Acho que estou... Obrigada por me salvarem, Mutsumi e Shinobu.  
  
- O mérito não foi meu. A Shinobu cuidou do orc e curou o corte que havia em seu pescoço. - Explica a jovem de Okinawa, aliviada.   
  
Assustada, Kitsune apalpa o seu delicado pescoço. Só que não havia mais nenhum sinal de marcas do áspero chicote.   
  
- A Mutsumi está sendo modesta demais. Foi ela que te pegou e deixou num lugar seguro enquanto estava lutando com o orc. - Responde Shinobu com a sua delicadeza habitual.   
  
- Que técnica você aprendeu para derrotar aquele cara, Shinobu?...  
  
- Não sei. Quando fiquei desarmada, achei que iria morrer... Só que veio uma estranha luz brilhar dentro de mim e umas palavras... Acho que era "Holy Blast" ou algo assim...  
  
- Ah é? E porque eu senti que o Keitarô estava junto com você, ajudando a soltar aquela puta magia? - Pergunta Kitsune, sorrindo com malícia, ao descrever a imagem que formara em seus olhos, no momento de sua agonia.  
  
- Kitsune-baka! - Shinobu fica com o rosto mais corado do que um pimentão.  
  
Revistando os pertences do carcereiro morto, as garotas encontram mais um jogo de chaves. E em seguida, revistam todas as celas daquela ala, terminando por encontrar o que queriam.   
  
Até mesmo a calma Mutsumi reprime um grito de medo ao ver o estado em que seus amigos estavam. Keitarô, Motoko e Yuri estavam bastante machucados, devido à seção de torturas.   
  
Imediatamente, Kitsune e Mutsumi liberam os três das cadeias que os prendiam, enquanto Shinobu vai usando suas magias de cura neles, um de cada vez.   
  
Ela já havia retirado algumas armas e pertences que estavam escondidas no seu disfarce e havia trazido três barras de rações desidratadas e um cantil junto com ela. Não era muito para alimentar Keitarô, Yuri e Motoko, mas era melhor do que nada. Eles estavam muito cansados, sedentos e famintos, não tendo se alimentado desde a noite passada.   
  
Assim que todos os aventureiros cativos estão curados, Shinobu abraça Keitarô chorando, o que faz a Motoko - que começava a sentir algo a mais por ele - ficar com uma ponta de ciúme e inveja.  
  
- Sempai! Você está vivo! Eu... Eu... - Chora Shinobu, abraçando a cintura de Keitarô.  
  
- C-calma, Shinobu-chan. Graças a vocês estamos salvos! - Keitarô agradece, tentando recuperar sua compostura, ao ver o rosto zangado da jovem samurai.   
  
- Espero que nào tente nada... Urashima... - Comenta Aoyama enquanto bebe um trago de água, umedecendo a garganta seca.   
  
- Kitsune, Mutsumi, Shinobu, como vocês entraram aqui? - Pergunta Yuri, refazendo-se das torturas que levara. Por sorte, a magia de cura da Shinobu havia feito desaparecer todas as marcas dos machucados e das torturas que sofrera.   
  
- Bem, viemos disfarçadas. Um pouco do meu pó do sono facilitou o serviço... - Comenta a esperta garota de cabelos curtos, piscando um dos seus lindos olhos.   
  
- Bem... Imagino como vocês chegaram até aqui... Acho que foi um erro grave de minha parte subestimar a criatividade da pequena Kaolla e a de vocês. - Admite Yuri, com rara humildade.  
  
- Não, imagine, Yuri-san. Acho que foi melhor ter acontecido deste jeito. Se todas nós fôssemos capturadas, aí não haveria escapatória. - Justifica-se Kitsune, satisfeita com o elogio discreto.   
  
- Obrigado por tudo, mas deixemos a conversa para depois. Ainda não estamos totalmente salvas. Temos que pensar num jeito de sairmos com vida aqui e resgatarmos a Naru das garras daquele monstro! - Comenta Motoko, sentindo que as suas forças voltavam aos poucos, depois da surra que levara dos torturadores.   
  
- E a Naru, onde está? - Pergunta Mutsumi, estranhando a sua ausência.   
  
- Não percebeu, Mutsumi? Ela foi levada por aquele orc gigante, que deve ser o líder deles! - Explica Kitsune, lembrando a cena.   
  
- Awawawawa! Será que a Naru-sempai vai ser obrigada a casar com aquele monstro? - O efeito da magia de coragem já havia passado, e os olhos da pequena Shinobu voltavam a girar novamente.   
  
- A Narusegawa caiu nas boas graças do tal do Grommir e ela vai ser obrigada a casar com aquele cara! Temos que resgatá-la de qualquer jeito. - Fala Keitarô.  
  
- É isto que temos que pensar em como fazer. Se sairmos agora, será um suicídio! - Comenta Motoko, pensando no pior.  
  
- Concordo, Motoko, mas temos que pensar em fugir deste lugar maluco! - Responde o rapaz de cabelos negros.   
  
- E cadê a Kaolla, a Tama e a Sarah? - Pergunta Yuri.   
  
- Bem, elas ficaram do lado de fora... Durante toda a manhã, antes da gente invadir este lugar, elas estavam preparando alguma coisa e pondo nuns caixotes. Quando perguntei o que era, disseram-me que seria uma surpresa para os orcs. Ah, a Kaolla me disse que iríamos saber quando déssemos o sinal para ela. - Explica Kitsune.   
  
- Proponho o seguinte esquema: Mutsumi, Mitsune e Shinobu - Acho que é melhor saírem sem serem notadas, do jeito que vieram e se misturarem à multidão até a hora do casamento chegar. - Fala Yuri.  
  
- E vocês, como ficam? - Kitsune fica preocupada, imaginando as implicações desta estratégia suicida.  
  
- A troca da guarda vai ocorrer no final do entardecer, um pouco antes da cerimônia do "casamento" começar. Quando os soldados vierem para nos levar ao poste das torturas, acabaremos com todos eles e sairemos em direção ao local para resgatarmos a Naru. Neste instante, tentem ficar próximo dela o mais perto possível. - Responde Yuri, descrevendo a conversa dos guardas logo após quando foram capturadas.   
  
- E como nós fugiremos desta aldeia? - Kitsune ainda não estava satisfeita com a resposta.  
  
- Mande a Kaolla fazer qualquer coisa com os engenhos dela para desabilitar as torres de guarda e as seteiras da entrada. Tentaremos fugir com os cavalos e as carroças dos homens de Khazar, que certamente estão na estrebaria. - Explica Yuri, lembrando-se dos detalhes que vira ao adentrar na aldeia dos orcs.   
  
- Parece-me um plano suicida. E o pior que temos que depender das maluquices da Su para conseguirmos fugir... - Inconforma-se Motoko, sabendo do que a jovem estrangeira era capaz de fazer.  
  
- E temos outra alternativa, cara Motoko? - Yuri fita Motoko, toda séria.   
  
- Bem... Não que tenhamos escolha. Mas, por mim e pelo nome do meu clã, lutaremos até o último fio de cabelo. - Responde Motoko, encontrando finalmente sua temível Shisui num dos cantos do calabouço.   
  
- Mas e quanto a luneta mágica com as provas? Acho que vocês perderam-na de vista. - Comenta Shinobu lembrando-se de um detalhe que vira na bola de cristal inventada pela Su.   
  
- Não vamos nos preocupar com isto, por enquanto... Provavelmente a esta altura, os homens de Khazar devem tê-la achado. Com ou sem provas, temos que sair inteiras daqui...  
  
- Mas eles não podem dar um jeito de destruir ela.  
  
- Creio que não. O material do qual ela é feita é capaz de resistir a golpes de qualquer arma feita de metal ou mesmo magia. Somente magos com nível igual ou maior que a de Kadhgar podem destruir aquela luneta. E duvido que Finneas tenha competência para isto.  
  
- Bem, acho que a gente vai indo. Boa sorte a todos. - Conclui Kitsune, se aprontando para voltar.  
  
- Tomem cuidado. - Responde Keitarô.  
  
- Sempai, por favor... Viva. Ainda quero ver você... - Fita com os olhos umedecidos a jovem Maehara.  
  
- Eheh, Shinobu-chan, não se preocupe com a gente. - Sorri o rapaz  
  
Keitarô até pensa em dar um abraço caprichado na pobre Shinobu-chan, mas o olhar ciumento da Motoko o impede de fazer isto.   
  
Após o trio sair discretamente da prisão, Yuri, Motoko e Keitarô repartem entre si a pouca comida e água à sua disposição que Shinobu e Mutsumi trouxeram.   
  
Prudentemente, eles não provaram nada da comida que estava numa mesa - trazida pelos torturadores, como meio de "persuasão".   
  
Um rápido exame feito pela experiente Yuri havia indicado a presença de um cheiro doce e enjoativo nas frutas e bebidas que haviam lá. Possivelmente tudo estava drogado de forma a eles darem com a língua nos dentes caso provassem daquilo.   
  
De forma cautelosa, os três ex-prisioneiros vasculham cada canto da escura prisão a procura de mais armas ou itens que possam ser úteis, só que pouco encontram. As armas dos soldados que Kitsune, Mutsumi e Shinobu derrotaram estavam velhas e gastas demais. E nenhum orc morto levava algum item decente. E no apertado depósito da prisão somente havia tranqueiras e bugigangas de valor duvidoso.  
  
Deixando o estudante da Toudai e a colegial guerreira para trás, em seguida, Yuri vai até a cela onde estavam inconscientes os dois vigias orcs que Kitsune havia drogado para poder se infiltrar na prisão.   
  
Sem muita opção, a experiente aventureira os mata silenciosamente com dois dardos certeiros, para que eles não fossem um empecilho na hora em que acordassem, delatando aos demais o que acontecera.   
  
Após esconder os corpos dos guardas e do carcereiro morto nas celas ainda abertas, o trio resolve esperar os guardas que viriam buscá-los para a execução no Poste das Torturas, na bifurcação do corredor principal. Lá era o local ideal para uma emboscada. Yuri ficaria esperando com a sua besta leve pronta para disparar e a Motoko com sua Shisui em punho. Keitarô ficaria na retaguarda, com o seu cajado de combate a postos.   
  
Enquanto isto, na tenda de Khazar - facilmente identificável pelo seu brasão e pelas cores vermelho e branco - o arrogante nobre e Finneas deliberam a respeito do estranho objeto encontrado pelos vigias orcs nos escombros do casebre onde Yuri e os outros estavam escondidos.   
  
- Então os malditos estavam realmente espionando a gente... - Comenta com ódio e rancor o nobre examinando a luneta mágica. Ele estava com o lábio inferior ainda inchado, tendo recorrido ao seu médico. Após alguns segundos, ele entrega o objeto encontrado ao seu traiçoeiro assessor.  
  
- Certamente este objeto deve ter sido criado em Brightstone... O acabamento é muito bom e realmente não parece ser uma luneta vulgar. - Fala Finneas, depositando a luneta em cima de uma mesa de madeira redonda.  
  
- Uma luneta mágica?... Não podemos correr riscos. Destrua-a.  
  
- Como quiser, milorde.  
  
Tomando um pouco de distância, Finneas concentra-se e dispara a magia "Ice Bolt". Era uma magia extremamente simples, mas perfeita para destruir qualquer objeto inanimado simples por excesso de frio. Um raio de luz branco-azulada ilumina a penumbra da tenda e a temperatura do local cai abruptamente.  
  
Só que para a surpresa de Finneas, o aparentemente frágil instrumento nada sofre, apenas ficando levemente impregnado de partículas de gelo. Somente parte da mesa fica congelada, voltando ao normal dentro de segundos.  
  
- O quê? Mas não é... - O traiçoeiro mago fica incrédulo.  
  
- Solte uma magia mais potente, seu imbecil! - Levanta-se do seu assento o arrogante nobre.  
  
Finneas dispara em seguida uma "Magic Arrow" dupla de grande potência. O impacto foi suficiente para desmontar a frágil mesa, só que nem chegou a arranhar a aparentemente indestrutível luneta.  
  
- Mas que merda! Eu mesmo vou... - Totalmente irritado, Khazar saca a sua espada e após Finneas ter saído de sua frente, o arrogante nobre desfere um golpe capaz de estourar o crânio de um ogro. Sem sucesso. O golpe mal arranhara a estrutura metálica do objeto.  
  
Tomado pela fúria irracional, Khazar iria jogar o maldito tubo para fora do acampamento, só que Finneas o convence a não fazer isto:  
  
- Não milorde, não faça isto! Não é necessário destruir esta luneta. Os mortos não são capazes de proferir ameaças aos vivos! Se me permite, é melhor deixa-la em segurança aqui, até que voltemos ao castelo. Lá, com os equipamentos de meu laboratório, teremos mais facilidade em... - Argumenta Finneas.  
  
- Chega! Faça o que quiser com esta porcaria. Não estou mais interessado! Era para voltar ao meu castelo esta noite ainda, mas o nosso caro Grommir quer que fique para o seu "casamento" com aquela vadia ruiva!... - Responde Khazar com uma cara de nojo e se preparando para sair fora de sua tenda. Embora o Sol indicasse que passara das Quatro horas da tarde, ainda fazia muito calor e estava abafado dentro da tenda.  
  
- Mas é um pequeno sacrifício que todos nos temos que fazer para o bem da diplomacia... - Comenta Finneas se referindo à notícia que se espalhara em toda a aldeia, do "casamento" do líder orc.  
  
- Não sei o que ele viu naquela vagabunda para ter uma idéia dessas! - Comenta Khazar após se certificar de que não havia qualquer lacaio de Grommir por perto. Os orcs eram muito melindrosos com relação a qualquer comentário e uma palavra mal escolhida poderia colocar tudo a perder.   
  
- Bem, de qualquer maneira, nossos inimigos estão à nossa mercê e em breve, Smallville será um mero grão de areia na tempestade - Responde Finneas.  
  
Khazar sai da tenta e aproveita para caminhar um pouco, dando ordens a seus soldados, que terminavam de fazer o carregamento das mercadorias que trouxeram para barganhar com os orcs em troca dos saques obtidos das caravanas, berrando e gritando para descontar sua raiva nos mercenários.   
  
Finneas coloca cuidadosamente o frágil tubo de metal num baú na tenda de Khazar e também se prepara para sair. Ele não estava nem interessado em examinar o objeto agora, embora soubesse que ele era mais do que aparentava ser.  
  
Esperando mais um pouco, até o seu patrão ficar totalmente distraído, Finneas aproveita a chance e resolve ir conversar com o shaman Mogul, em seu templo de pedra.   
  
Esta noite seria repleta de surpresas. Eles não tinham um minuto a perder. Embora a chegada dos aventureiros abelhudos tivesse modificado um pouco as coisas, os planos sinistros do shaman orc e de seu aliado humano não iriam ser interrompidos. Por ninguém.  
  
Sorrindo sinistramente, Finneas se dirige ao templo, ignorando o formigueiro humano ao seu redor.   
  
- Mais um pouco, Khazar, mais um pouco e... - Murmura ele com um sorriso maligno que aos poucos se transforma em uma sonora gargalhada.   
  
Escrito por: Calerom.  
  
Myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	25. Aliança Infernal!

CAPÍTULO 25:   
  
ALIANÇA INFERNAL.  
  
Enquanto estes acontecimentos dramáticos se desenrolavam no platô dos orcs, nas gélidas montanhas Storwwind, na Fronteira Sul de Arkadia, uma figura repousa dentro de uma caverna que lhe serve de esconderijo e refúgio.   
  
Naquele momento, a aventureira conhecida como Alicia Silverstar desfrutava do sono dos justos - deitada numa esteira improvisada e devidamente protegida do frio por três largos cobertores.   
  
Alicia nascera numa cidadezinha do Meio Oeste dos Estados Unidos antes de se mudar para Nova York. Oriunda da emergente classe média americana, ela conhecera um certo conforto e status social. O seu pai era um gerente financeiro de uma corporação de médio porte e sua mãe era dona de casa.   
  
O que parecia ser o prelúdio de um típico sonho americano se desfez diante de um acontecimento que iria alterar a perspectiva de sua vida. Insatisfeito pelo lento progresso em sua carreira, o seu pai começou a fazer apostas mais ousadas, disposto a garantir uma segurança financeira permanente para sua família, numa época em que começaram surgir cortes de pessoal e reestruturações gerenciais na maioria das empresas, no final dos anos oitenta.   
  
Alicia se recorda que, logo após voltar do serviço, o seu pai ficava por vários minutos ao telefone, fazendo contatos diversos e recebendo indivíduos elegantemente trajados em sua casa, que vinham falar "conversa de gente grande" na sala de estar.   
  
Evidentemente ela não entendia nada do que eles diziam. De vez em quando, os visitantes lhe ofereciam pequenos presentes e doces, que ela aceitava alegremente como qualquer criança.  
  
Ela se lembrava de que o seu pai saía constantemente com estas pessoas para jantar ou a negócios e que ela não via a que horas ele voltava.   
  
Naquele período que durou cerca de dois anos, ela se lembra que o seu pai podia trocar de carro o quanto quisesse, além de levar ela e a mamãe para passar férias maravilhosas em lugares exóticos, como o Havaí, a Europa e o Caribe, além de levá-la para passear quase todo final de semana. Era como um sonho que nunca terminaria...  
  
Uma noite, porém, tudo mudou. No início da noite, o seu pai estava na sala de estar esperando por seus amigos, quando apareceram pessoas desconhecidas procurando por ele.   
  
Só que não eram as pessoas que Alicia estava acostumada a ver. Eram homens também elegantemente vestidos, só que com rostos carrancudos e expressões bravas em seus rostos de pedra.   
  
Ela se recorda da face de seu pai se empalidecer quando um daqueles homens bravos lhe entregou um documento de papel em sua mão e falou com ele usando frases duras.   
  
Ela estava espionando tudo isto da porta da sala de estar. E se recorda do seu pai tê-la notado e mandado esperar por ele na cozinha, com uma expressão nervosa, o que raramente acontecia.  
  
Só que ela nunca iria esquecer as frases "intimação" e "fraude" ditas pelo homem carrancudo.   
  
O seu pai ficou totalmente mudado naquela noite. Ele estava muitíssimo nervoso e acabou brigando com a sua mãe de forma violenta durante o jantar. Sem terminar a refeição, ele saiu de casa sem ao menos despedir dela, como costumava fazer.   
  
A pequena Alicia nunca iria se esquecer do terrível significado daquelas duas palavras quando na manhã seguinte um policial veio na sua casa avisar a sua mãe que o seu pai estava morto.   
  
Com três tiros na cabeça.   
  
Só vários anos mais tarde ela veio saber que papai estava envolvido num esquema de fraude financeira envolvendo a corporação aonde trabalhava e que fora pego via escuta telefônica por um detetive particular.   
  
Embora nunca soubesse de que forma o seu pai foi assassinado, é bem provável que tenha sido uma limpeza de arquivo executada pelos outros implicados no crime.   
  
A partir daí, a sua vida tornou-se um inferno. Com papai morto e o nome da família sujo, as dívidas começaram a surgir, bem como as dificuldades financeiras.   
  
A sua mãe foi obrigada a trabalhar num emprego modesto e em breve, elas tiveram que vender muitas coisas que havia em casa para pagar as contas.   
  
A elegante casa localizada no bairro de classe média alta foi trocada por um "apertamento" situado num bairro que ela jamais iria pensar em morar. E finalmente, a contragosto, ela teve que se separar de seus amigos de infância da escola particular aonde estudava indo parar num colégio público.   
  
Os passeios, as idas ao shopping e as viagens a lugares nunca antes vistos foram substituídos pela triste realidade de agora.   
  
Ela já não podia mais usar roupas de grife, ir a lanchonetes e mal tinha dinheiro para voltar de ônibus.   
  
Os seus novos colegas de classe a discriminavam e ela era constantemente insultada e agredida sem motivo por outras meninas.   
  
Sua mãe já não podia lhe dar tanta atenção como antes e vivia discutindo e se lamentando por causa das dívidas que o seu finado pai lhe deixara.   
  
Carente de afetos e amigos, por volta dop início de sua adolescência, a jovem Alicia começou a se envolver com pessoas que lhe diziam que eram seus amigos e que podiam lhe ajudar.   
  
Já que o mundo era dos espertos, iria ser um deles, largando mão de ser boba e lerda.  
  
Ela se aliou a um grupo de delinqüentes juvenis para ficar livre das agressões dos outros e a partir daí, o seu desempenho escolar começou a cair a olhos vistos.  
  
Aos treze aprendeu a fumar e a beber e era constantemente vista matando aula e freqüentando fliperamas, botecos e bailes suspeitos. Somente conseguiu passar de ano com a média mínima.  
  
No início dos quatorze anos ela perdeu a virgindade com uma pessoa que não se recorda mais e chegou a ser detida por furto.  
  
A sua pobre mãe - precocemente envelhecida, doente e meramente uma sombra da mulher elegante que já foi um dia - somente deu por si do abismo da filha quando teve que buscá-la na delegacia, além de receber um baita sermão da assistente social.   
  
As duas brigaram muito e choraram abraçadas naquela noite.  
  
  
  
Contudo, Alicia somente resolveu sair - em parte - do abismo aonde se encontrava quando uma das pessoas de sua turma onde estava morreu forma miserável após uma overdose de drogas, numa festa de arromba.   
  
A jovem loira nunca se iria esquecer dos momentos finais de agonia de sua amiga - inutilmente tentando pedir ajuda - enquanto que os "colegas" fugiam do muquifo onde estavam com medo de serem denunciados e presos.   
  
E ela percebera que os laços de "amizade" que uniam os jovens sem perspectivas eram tênues como o êxatase que a droga lhes oferecia.  
  
Ela tomou a iniciativa de entrar num programa de reabilitação de delinqüentes juvenis bancado pela prefeitura e conseguiu arranjar um emprego de meio período, se afastando aos poucos da turma onde estava. A sua sorte era que não chegou a se viciar em drogas e se envolver com prostituição, embora algumas de suas colegas estivessem metidas nisto.   
  
Após ter sido auxiliar de escritório, caixa de supermercado, garçonete e uma infinidade de outros bicos, atualmente Alicia trabalhava num modesto emprego numa loja de computadores localizada num bairro comercial modesto em Nova York.   
  
Ela entrou no mundo da informática por autodidatismo. Era bastante curiosa, e não se envergonhava em fazer perguntas e buscar respostas. Daí para dominar a Internet foi um pulo.   
  
Embora vivesse atualmente uma vida relativamente equilibrada e honesta, Alícia havia mudado muito em relação à garota inocente que um dia já fora na infância.   
  
Entre os colegas, era proverbial a sua capacidade de conseguir que os outros fizessem favores para ela, usando a beleza e lábia. Raramente fazia algo pensando de forma altruísta e sempre arranjava uma saída para escapar de confusões envolvendo dinheiro.   
  
Era uma excelente "atriz" e qualquer um que lidasse com ela precisava ser muito esperta para saber quando ela estava mentindo.  
  
Alicia também conhecia várias técnicas de pirataria de software e de hacking de computador, por uma vez ter namorado um "nerd" que manjava disto. Embora o namoro não tivesse durado mais que cinco meses, ela aprendera muito mais do que em todos os cursos que fizera antes.   
  
Nas horas vagas ela frequentemente "emprestava" softwares da loja aonde trabalhava para copiá-los. E também conhecia a técnica de roubar dados de cartões de crédito e fazer transações fraudulentas, embora não fizesse isto com medo de ser presa. O máximo que fazia era desfigurar home-pages de empresas com ditos anarquistas e passar vírus para os outros.   
  
Em certa ocasião, ela se "vingou" da corporação aonde o seu pai trabalhara, introduzindo um poderoso vírus experimental que causou um prejuízo de centenas de milhares de dólares.   
  
Alícia estava jogando o game Fantasy não para satisfazer o seu sonho de consumo que tivera quando era criança e nem para servir de válvula de escape para a vidinha morna que agora levava.   
  
Mas sim como um meio de ficar rica e famosa.   
  
Jogadora experiente, ela sabia que este RPG seguia em parte a filosofia do conhecido "Everquest Adventures". O player de sucesso tinha chances de não apenas conquistar artefatos raríssimos e exclusivos, como também amealhar uma riqueza virtual imensa, podendo comprar lotes de terras, casas, mansões e até castelos, bem como montar a sua própria guilda virtual de aventureiros.   
  
No momento, Alicia optou por jogar na dificílima "Fronteira Sul" para conseguir achar poderosos artefatos que a tornariam praticamente invencível, além de ter a possibilidade de vender itens raríssimos a colecionadores afoitos por uma bela quantidade de verdinhas.   
  
Sim, ela pretendia colecionar certos artefatos e ganhar uma bela grana vendendo a trouxas endinheirados na Internet.   
  
E já montara um esquema em sua ardilosa mente usando de informações confidenciais que saqueara em parte num forum privado de programadores do jogo Fantasy e em outra parte, de informações coletadas de outros aventureiros que assassinara.   
  
Só que no momento, a sua preocupação imediata não era com fama, riqueza e poder, mas sim em satisfazer os seus desejos carnais.  
  
Embora gostasse de rapazes, Alícia também não desdenhava garotas, em especial lindas jovens de pele macia e toque agradável, como Mieko.   
  
Alícia tinha um corpo bem proporcionado, cabelos loiros encaracolados, e uma aparência digna de uma modelo de revista.   
  
Apenas o seu olhar tinha um certo quê de dureza e cinismo quando ela estava zangada ou séria, embora fosse alegre e vibrante quando estava de bom humor.   
  
Ainda dormindo e ronronando como uma gata, Alícia tenta instintivamente se abraçar à sua nova protegida Mieko, a quem salvara a dias antes de uma emboscada tramada por caçadores de recompensas após a colegial ter exterminado um grupo de aventureiros.  
  
Se Alícia não estivesse na área e ter rastreado com antecedência a pista dos perseguidores, a pobre Mieko teria virado uma mera estatística de jogador eliminado no servidor da enorme rede mundial que compunha o jogo online.   
  
Embora fosse poderosa e conhecesse bem as manhas de um RPG, Mieko cometera o erro de não acumular poções de restauração de fadiga num cenário aonde o ambiente era terrivelmente hostil e as possibilidades de se achar um abrigo ou uma loja de itens era extremamente escassa, ainda mais para um player que acabou de cometer atos malignos.   
  
Após a breve e violenta luta, Alícia levou a jovem japonesa para a sua caverna-abrigo, aonde esta retribuiu o seu inesperado salvamento, dando lhe uma noite de prazeres indescritíveis.   
  
Diferentemente de qualquer menina da Pensão Hinata - exceto talvez pela Kitsune - Mieko não era nenhuma inexperiente e sabia como agradar aos homens e mulheres. Ela havia perdido sua inocência ao ter relações com o seu antigo primeiro namorado e ex-noivo, bem como a jovem universitária com a qual tinha tido um caso que a marcou para o resto da vida.   
  
Tanto ela como Alicia conheciam os abismos que a paixão e o amor podiam levar uma mulher, e dentro de sua alma haviam feridas e cicatrizes incuráveis, marcadas pelo sofrimento, descepção, ilusão e a eterna busca pelo Amor, impelida pelo sentimento.   
  
Tateando a esmo, Alicia percebe que a sua linda maga não estava junto com ela. Um pouco decepcionada, ela preguiçosamente se levanta, revelando o seu corpo seminu.   
  
Em poucos minutos, ela veste o seu traje de batalha e a sua capa, bem como se equipa com as suas armas. Instintivamente ela escuta um ruído vindo de fora da caverna, semelhante a um zunido. Seria algum inimigo?  
  
Avançando cautelosamente com o arco longo composto empunhado em suas mãos, ela lentamente sai do seu refúgio, temendo que algum inimigo ou predador tenha se aproximado da caverna. Só que o anel de detecção de perigo - que trazia em sua mão esquerda - não acusava nada...  
  
Ao sair da caverna, ela caminha de forma cautelosa até a uma pequena clareira embaixo, perto de um riacho semicongelado.   
  
E vê a sua pequena companheira Mieko.  
  
A jovem maga estava vestida com o seu robe branco e aparentemente estava indiferente ao frio cortante ao seu redor.   
  
De diferente, ela estava com uma estranha máscara que lhe encobria o seu rosto, tão belo quanto atormentado.  
  
A máscara era relativamente simples, com dois visores para os olhos. Ela não transmitia nenhuma expressão facial, seja de poder, de alegria, de ódio ou medo... Contudo, ela parecia ter estranhos poderes, os quais a admiradora da samurai Motoko Aoyama estava experimentando agora.  
  
Além de lhe conferir a capacidade de flutuar acima do chão de forma ilimitada e de vôo, este artefato aumentava não somente os pontos de magia que Mieko já dispunha, como também a potência de suas magias de ataque.   
  
A esta altura, Mieko já estava bem mais poderosa do que a sua rival Kaolla Su, a ainda inexperiente Otohime ou a amadora Kitsune.   
  
Já estava indo quase para o level 6, embora o seu real poder de combate lhe permitisse enfrentar de igual para igual um feiticeiro do calibre de Tarsius sem precisar de ajuda, devido aos poderosos itens que carregava.   
  
Afora a máscara, Mieko contava com o seu robe mágico (que lhe dava certa proteção contra magias ofensivas e ataques de armas) um anel de proteção e outro anel que ativava um campo de força com duração limitada.   
  
A adaga simples que ela usava foi substituída por um cajado mágico achado nos saques anteriores de Alícia. O cajado lhe habilitava a conjutar algumas magias do elemento Gelo, independentemente das que ela possuía.   
  
O progresso alcançado nos últimos dias era visível. Mieko já era capaz de disparar duas Magic Arrows de uma vez só e a sua Energy Blast era bem mais poderosa do que as que Otohime e da Kitsune sabiam usar.   
  
E ainda dispunha das magias Ice Beam (Raio Congelante), Ice Cage (Prisão de Gelo) e Ice Storm (Tempestade de Gelo).   
  
Para evitar ainda ser apanhada de surpresa, Mieko aprendera as magias Fire Blast e Fireball para usá-las contra monstros e criaturas naturalmente resistentes ou imunes ao frio.   
  
Por outro lado, também ampliara o seu repertório defensivo, adicionando novas magias de proteção através dos pergaminhos que Alicia confiscara dos aventureiros que matara antes.  
  
Diferente do Sorcerer, cujas magias eram inatas; e do technomage, que dependiam de cristais energizados; o mago tradicional de Fantasy precisava pesquisar o seu repertório de magias. Embora esta parte fosse tediosa e desvantajosa para os novatos, os esforços eram recompensadores a médio prazo, já que mais tarde o mago poderia ter um repertório mais amplo e mais devastador do que o Technomage e o Sorcerer.   
  
Testando as suas técnicas, Mieko já era capaz de desintegrar sem muitos problemas uma grande pedra coma Energy blast ou mesmo derrubar um tronco grosso de árvore com sua dupla Magic Arrow. Em seguida, ziguezagueia a alta velocidade, voando entre os troncos das árvores da floresta ao redor.  
  
Alícia fica embevecida ao ver a performance de sua amiga. Realmente ela estava levando a sério o treinamento a que se propora a fazer de vontade própria.   
  
Sorrindo, Alícia retesa o seu poderoso arco e mira na aparentemente concentrada maga. A flecha encantada é disparada de forma precisa. Daquela distância não havia como errar.  
  
Mieko percebe o perigo e antes que a flecha atinja-a, perfurando sua carne e ossos, ela ativa instintivamente a sua magia de proteçào Barrier, que é mais do que suficiente para defletir a flecha, que cai na neve, com a ponta totalmente arrebentada.   
  
- Alicia-chan! Você quase me assustou! Por que você fez isto? Não gosta mais de mim? - Grita assustada Mieko. Sua aliada e amante de ocasião era suficientemente louca para fazer uma coisa destas.  
  
- Eheh... Vejo que você aprimorou bem a sua técnica de vôo... "my darling" Mieko... - Responde a guerreira Silverstar, se dirigindo a sua pequena protegida.  
  
- Alícia-baka! - Exclama a jovem japonesa.  
  
A jovem maga vem, flutuando no ar e abraça a sua salvadora e mestra, beijando a ternamente no rosto. Embora ela se sentisse parcialmente culpada por estar traindo - fisicamente - Motoko-chan, Mieko devia certa gratidão ao fato da americana tê-la salvado. E depois ela não era de se jogar fora...  
  
Alicia aproveita o treino e faz um ligeiro aquecimento, matando não somente um coelho da neve a duzentos metros de distância com o seu arco como também acerta em vários alvos fictícios criados pela magia ilusória de Mieko, com a sua Rapier.   
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, a dupla faz o almoço do dia, usando o coelho que a exímia arqueira havia abatido.   
  
Mieko sentiu um pouco de nojo ao ver sua amiga retirando a pele e as vísceras do animal, antes de temperar e cortar a carne do mesmo, mas ela não tinha muita escolha... Afinal de contas não havia restaurantes finos ou fast foods por perto...  
  
Certificando-se de que não seriam interrompidas por visitantes incômodos, as duas iniciam uma refeição simples, mas saborosa. Após isto, a experiente guerreira enterra os restos do almoço e o que sobrou do animal, para não atrair predadores ao local.   
  
Certos animais, como os temíveis lobos da neve poderiam sentir o cheiro de carne e sangue frescos a centenas de metros de distância.  
  
Ao final desta singular refeição, as aventureiras voltam à caverna para descansar. Daqui a poucas horas, o céu iria escurecer de novo. A noite por aquelas bandas era bastante surreal, devido à localização.   
  
O Sol nunca chegava a ficar no meio do céu durante o meio-dia e no inverno, ele quase que era visto contornando o horizonte. As noites - quando não havia tempestades de neve - eram iluminadas por uma estranha aurora boreal no horizonte.  
  
Após terem tomado um rápido banho com água morna e trocado de roupa, dentro da macia coberta aquecida, as duas aventureiras começam a dialogar:  
  
- Você me disse naquele dia em que nos encontramos que precisaria de mim, Alicia-chan... Se não me engano, para se apoderar de um tesouro... - Comenta Mieko com a sua voz tímida.   
  
- Mieko, my fiancée, você promete me ajudar, custe o que custar? - Alicia a fita bem dentro de seus olhos, não respondendo de imediato.   
  
- Sim. Eu devo a minha vida a você e... Acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer... - Responde Mieko, um tanto intrigada.  
  
- Que bom, meu pequeno anjo... - A loira acaricia os cabelos curtos elegantemente cortados da colegial.   
  
- Em que posso ser útil aos seus planos? - Indaga Mieko  
  
- Nós duas iremos nos apropriar dos legendários artefatos dos anões de Stonehall... - Responde Alicia.  
  
- Mas... Será possível? Nós duas apenas... - Mieko tem um princípio de dúvida, que é imediatamente apartado por um abraço de sua companheira.  
  
- Vamos precisar recrutar um pequeno exército, com a sua ajuda. E com o seu poder e a minha astúcia, conseguiremos facilmente... - Sorri a jovem de New York.   
  
- Como?  
  
- Precisamos de gente que se sacrifique por nós para derrotar o destacamento de anões que guarda Stonehall. - Desta vez, o tom de sua voz sai sério e duro.   
  
- Um grupo de mercenários?... Mas...  
  
- Não exatamente isto. Muita gente atrapalha, além de haver risco de traições... O tesouro de lá será apenas para você e para mim... - Alicia acaricia com o dorso de sua mão a face ligeiramente ruborizada da maga.   
  
- Diga-me a sua idéia.  
  
- Existe nas redondezas uma tribo humanóide de homens do gelo. Eles são seres muito primitivos, mas estão adaptados perfeitamente ao clima e as condições daqui. Além do mais, são inimigos mortais dos anões. Parece-me que eles eram de origem subterrânea e competiam por território dentro das galerias das montanhas. Só que com sua experiência militar e armas mais aprimoradas, os anões expulsaram estes homens do gelo para a superfície... - Alicia finalmente expõe o que sabe.   
  
- Como eles são?...  
  
- Os homens de gelo são de estatura baixa e corpo atarracado, pele azulada, cabelos brancos e não enxergam bem com o Sol do Meio-Dia. Em compensação, são capazes de enxergar perfeitamente no escuro e mesmo sob severas tempestades de neve, por causa de uma membrana transparente que protege os olhos. - Alicia termina a sua breve descrição abraçando a sua amiga.   
  
- E como você, ou melhor, a gente, pretende recrutá-los?  
  
- Com a sua ajuda, naturalmente. - Sorri enigmaticamente a ambiciosa aventureira Silverstar.   
  
- Mas... Como?  
  
- Conta uma lenda que estes seres foram governados por uma rainha muito poderosa, chamada Karelia. Ela possuía poderes mágicos enormes e era muito poderosa, tranzendo-lhe os rudimentos da civilização aos homens do gelo. Ela era venerada praticamente como uma deusa, possuindo uma beleza fora do comum, bem como inteligência e sabedoria muito acima deles. Contudo, um certo dia ela desapareceu de forma misteriosa. Estes seres primitivos acreditam que um dia ela voltará de novo para guiá-los para a vitória definitiva sobre os anões. - Sussurra Alicia no ouvido de Mieko, causando-lhe arrepios.   
  
- Você quer que eu passe por esta tal de Karelia? - Finalmente Mieko havia entendido o plano de sua ambiciosa amiga.   
  
- Exatamente. - Sorri Alicia fechando os olhos com um ar de inocência que ela definitivamente não tinha.  
  
- Mas não é arriscado? Eu posso usar algumas ilusões e magias para simular alguns de seus poderes, mas eles jamais irão ser totalmente convencidos. Olhe a minha estatura e o meu corpo... Eu...  
  
- Querida Mieko-chan, você se subestima muito... Sabe esta máscara arcana que você está usando? Além dos poderes que você conhece, ela se trata de um suposto artefato daquele povo de gelo e deve ter pertencido à própria Karelia... E segundo os pergaminhos que roubei de um mago que tive que matar, esta máscara possui a capacidade de controlar a mente daqueles infelizes sem qualquer indicações.  
  
- Então... Você acha que... - Alicia não deixa Mieko continuar falando.  
  
- De deusa a tal da Karelia não tinha nada, devia ser uma tremenda duma espertalhona. - Comenta com certa ironia a loira.   
  
- Será que este plano vai dar certo? Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Vou ter que me fazer passar pela Karelia e você será minha arauta... Nós convenceremos os homens de gelo a atacarem a fortaleza dos anões e se der tudo certo, saquearemos os artefatos e o tesouro...  
  
- Vai dar certo.   
  
- Mas a minha magia... Sinto que ainda não é o bastante... - O tom da voz de Mieko volta a ser triste e preocupado.  
  
- Bobagem, minha querida. A máscara e os acessórios que cedi a você são mais do que suficientes para aumentar os seus poderes e viabilizar nosso "teatro"... E, com certeza, na aldeia dos homens de gelo e na fortaleza anã existem artefatos que te farão praticamente invencível.  
  
- Mas e se os primitivos tiverem algum tipo de teste ou prova para se certificarem de que não estão lidando com alguma impostora... - Indaga Mieko se lembrando de alguns filmes de aventura que assistira.   
  
- Sei disto. Só que se eles pensam que vão passar a perna na gente, vão se dar mal. A máscara torna o seu usuário imune a qualquer magia de detecção de mentiras ou identificação e quaisquer testes ou provas falharão, já que você possui um objeto legítimo da rainha-deusa daqueles trogloditas.   
  
- E estes seres não possuem algum feiticeiro ou shaman que nos poderia atrapalhar com seus poderes?  
  
- Pode até ser que sim, mas ele não será páreo para o seu poder e a influência que o artefato lhe dará.   
  
- E depois?...  
  
- Shhh... Já está escurecendo. Venha, minha linda Mieko...  
  
Reprimindo um suspiro e imaginando em seus devaneios estar diante de sua amada Motoko-chan, Mieko permite ser abraçada e beijada por Alicia, que não desconfia de nada.   
  
Na manhã seguinte, reunindo o que podia carregar, Alicia e Mieko saem da segurança de seu refúgio para a vastidão branca. Elas teriam que andar durante vários quilômetros - até entrar na região aonde moravam os supersticiosos homens do gelo.   
  
Havia relativamente poucos monstros e predadores naquela desolação branca, mas todos eles muito perigosos: iétis (conhecido como o abominável homem das neves), trolls do gelo, lobos da neve, panteras brancas e algumas espécies ainda mais exóticas.   
  
Dependendo da região poderiam se deparar ainda com espécies raras de mortos-vivos, produtos de maldições antigas ou de almas inquietas de aventureiros mortos naquelas paragens, como esqueletos, ghouls e as misteriosas mulheres de gelo, que apareciam em fortíssimas tempestades.  
  
Embora não nevasse e um pálido Sol iluminasse o dia naquelas paragens, fazia bastante frio.   
  
Mieko tiritava de frio enquanto sua companheira avançava lenta e cautelosamente, carregando uma pesada mochila às suas costas e empunhando o seu poderoso arco composto, vasculhando em busca de prováveis inimigos com o seu olhar de águia.  
  
Após terem caminhado por dezenas de quilômetros, enfrentando o frio e a solidão enlouquecedora, as duas fazem uma pausa para almoçar e descansar, ao abrigo de um pequeno vale.   
  
Alicia toma um trago de bebida alcoólica e em seguida dá a garrafinha para a sua jovem amiga. Reprimindo uma careta de nojo, Mieko toma o restante do conteúdo da garrafa. Em seguida, as duas comem um pouco de carne e uma espécie de mingau feito com barras de rações concentradas.  
  
Terminado o descanso, a dupla segue o seu caminho, adentrando ainda mais em território desconhecido. Já deveria ser bem de tarde quando as duas caminhavam por uma trilha que havia dentro de um estreito vale que rasgava em dois a cordilheira das montanhas Stormwind.  
  
Mieko caminhava, ou melhor, flutuava vagarosamente, visivelmente inquieta. Se não fosse pela presença da companheira, ela teria certamente se arrependido de ter escolhido a "Fronteira Sul" para jogar. A solidão, o barulho do vento cortante e a desolada paisagem branca eram simplesmente assustadores para principiantes. E mesmo um grupo numeroso agindo conjuntamente não era garantia de sobrevivência naquelas paragens.  
  
Alicia olhava para a jovem maga com certa pena, mas paciência. Ela tinha que ser forte o suficiente para que o seu ambicioso plano tivesse sucesso.   
  
De repente, ela pára e ordena com um gesto que Mieko também faça o mesmo. O seu anel de detecção de inimigos começa a piscar insanamente, embora nada seja visto no raio de dezenas de metros.   
  
A tensão cresce no rosto da arqueira, enquanto seus olhos de águia vasculham a vastidão branca. Até ela sentir um cheiro estranho quase indistinguível...  
  
- Alicia-san, o quê foi?... - Mieko fica estática, sem saber o que fazer direito.  
  
- Rápido, acione suas magias de defesa. Temos Companhia!... - Responde sua companheira retesando o seu arco composto.  
  
- Mas... - A colegial não havia entendido o motivo desta ordem.  
  
- Não temos tempo! Faça! - Alícia responde rispidamente, com visível nervosismo.   
  
Sem querer levar nova bronca de sua companheira, Mieko invoca silenciosamente as magias "Escudo Arcano", "Borrão" e "Imagem Etérea" em si mesma, e em seguida as magias "Proteção contra Projéteis", "armadura arcana" e "Proteção Mágica" em sua amiga, em questão de segundos.   
  
O "Escudo Arcano" era uma espécie de campo de força que podia se movimentar conforme o desejo da mente do usuário, protegendo-o contra magias e ataques de longa distância com projéteis.  
  
"Borrão" era uma magia ilusória que distorcia os sentidos dos inimigos, aumentando drasticamente a chance deles errarem o alvo caso usassem arcos ou bestas, além de dar certa proteção em combate corporal.   
  
E finalmente "Imagem Etérea" fazia com que as chances de acerto do inimigo em combate corpo a corpo caíssem para 50% ou menos e que seu portador ficasse totalmente imune a armas normais não mágicas.   
  
Quanto às magias recebidas por Alicia, a "Proteção Contra Projéteis" fazia com que ataques de flechas, dardos, virotes e besta e similares fossem defletidas, bem como certos ataques a distância que certos animais e bestas possuíam. Ela somente não protegia de ataques mágicos.   
  
A "Armadura Arcana" era uma poderosa magia que não impedia o alvo de receber golpes dos seus inimigos, mas tornava imune a dor e reduzia o dano causado enquanto ela durasse.   
  
E "Proteção Mágica" dava certa resistência extra contra magias controladoras da mente, bem como aumentava a chance das magias de ataque não causarem dano ou causarem danos mínimos.   
  
Terminada a conjuração, Mieko aciona magicamente a sua máscara-artefato, apesar de não entender direito o motivo das ordens de Alicia. Subitamente a loira de cabelos encaracolados dispara o seu arco como por instinto. Um gemido surdo rompe o silêncio da vastidão, revelando a posição de um vulto humanóide. Mas estranhamente o alvo atingido não cai.  
  
- São mortos vivos! Os Ghouls da Neve! Não deixem que eles se aproximem!- Exclama Alicia, enquanto saca uma outra flecha encantada de sua alijava.   
  
Mieko reprime um grito de horror quando ela vê cerca de oito corpos deformados e pálidos se erguerem do chão encoberto pela neve.   
  
Os ghouls lembravam cadáveres ambulantes animados, só que com feições inumanas, dentes afiadíssimos e línguas ásperas horrivelmente deformadas.   
  
Uma maldade sem fim emanava daqueles olhos opacos e sem vida.   
  
Segundo as antigas lendas, os cadáveres de aventureiros malignos que tivessem morrido sem receber um funeral religioso tinham grandes chances de se tornarem ghouls, continuando suas maldades no além vida.   
  
Outros diziam que os ghouls eram os corpos de homens e mulheres que teriam tido o hediondo hábito de comer carne humana quando em vida e haviam sido amaldiçoados pelas divindades.  
  
Diferentemente dos zumbis comuns animados por magia, os ghouls tinham uma inteligência primitiva e podiam usar táticas simples de emboscada. Embora tecnicamente fossem mortos-vivos, os ghouls se alimentavam de carne - principalmente humana - para sustentar suas carcaças pútridas e atacavam suas vítimas usando as suas presas e suas garras, devorando por completo uma pessoa em questão de poucos minutos.   
  
O maior perigo desta raça maldita, no entanto, residia no fortíssimo cheiro de carne putrefata que eles emitiam, que era capaz de atordoar guerreiros experimentados a curta distância, deixando-os à sua mercê.  
  
Haviam várias subespécies destes mortos-vivos, de acordo com o habitat aonde eram encontrados. Contudo, a raça dos Ghouls da Neve era uma das mais temidas por três motivos:   
  
Primeiro, eles podiam se confundir facilmente na neve, devido à sua pele esbranquiçada.   
  
Segundo, eles podiam controlar a emanação de seu odor putrefato quando quisessem, somente liberando-o com força total para atacar suas vítimas.   
  
E em terceiro, eles eram totalmente imunes às magias de gelo e eletricidade, ao contrário dos seus parentes mais comuns, que apenas tinham resistência parcial, isto é, sofriam apenas metade do dano causado por estas magias.   
  
Avançando em silêncio, os ghouls estavam começando a cercar Alicia e Mieko. Não havia como eles escaparem do estreito vale. Eles estavam em total superioridade numérica.  
  
Sem se deixar levar pelo pânico, Alicia atira uma segunda flecha no ghoul mais adiantado, que estava a menos de trinta metros de distância. A poderosa flecha encantada atinge-o na cabeça e ele cai com um baque seco. Contudo, em menos de três segundos, ele se levanta de novo, ainda que o poder mágico do projétil tenha causado um bom dano nele.  
  
Mieko se concentra e do seu lado, ela dispara uma magia - a Ice Bolt - num dos mortos-vivos, esperando congelá-lo. Só que para o seu horror, a monstruosidade facilmente escapa da sua prisão de gelo, parecendo estar furiosa com ela.   
  
- Não, Mieko! Use qualquer magia, menos as do gelo! - Grita Alicia, ao perceber o erro que a maga cometera.  
  
- Mas!... - Mieko não entende a advertência de sua parceira.  
  
- Eles são imunes a isto!  
  
Naquele instante dois mortos vivos estavam a menos de dez metros de onde a colegial japonesa estava. Mieko faz uma nova tentativa, disparando uma potente Energy Blast. A esfera de pura energia mágica atinge em cheio o mais adiantado destes, fazendo-o cair.   
  
A jovem japonesa fica assustada ao ver o ghoul atingido tentar se erguer de novo - sem a cabeça, e com parte do tronco destruída - mas fica aliviada quando ele cai em definitivo.   
  
Enquanto isto, Alicia tem tempo de disparar mais três flechas em outros atacantes, abatendo finalmente os dois primeiros ghouls que acertara antes e ferindo um terceiro. Logo elas teriam que enfrentar os remanescentes no corpo a corpo, tendo de correr o risco de lidar com o odor horrível e nauseante destas aberrações.   
  
Mieko atira uma Magic Arrow dupla que destrói em pedaços o segundo ghoul dos quatro que estava avançando em sua direção. Mas ela tem dificuldades para se concentrar devido ao mau cheiro crescente. Quando se dá conta, os dois mortos-vivos restantes estão a menos de dez metros de distância, aparentemente avançando sem dificuldades no terreno nevado.   
  
Alicia já havia exterminado três dos cinco ghouls da neve pelo seu lado. E, largando no chão o seu poderoso arco, ela saca a sua Rapier e o Gládio de combate para enfrentar os restantes.  
  
Ambas as armas eram mágicas. O seu Gládio era altamente resistente e podia atravessar facilmente uma armadura simples.   
  
E a sua Rapier era uma arma extremamente veloz, dando um bônus de um ataque extra. Embora nenhuma das armas fosse específica contra mortos-vivos, o seu dano mágico era de grande valia para romper as defesas dos mesmos contra armas convencionais.   
  
Lutando contra o medo e a sensação crescente de náusea, Mieko consegue disparar uma Magic Arrow no terceiro ghoul, conseguindo sua derradeira vitória.   
  
Quando ela ia pensar em disparar outra magia, ela quase desmaia devido ao odor penetrante do monstro remanescente. Suas magias de defesa podiam ser eficazes contra ataques mágicos, mas não contra esta habilidade natural da aberração.   
  
Alicia, por outro lado, não podia ajudá-la. Ela estava prestes a enfrentar sozinha os seus dois inimigos restantes que avançavam a passos largos, atraídos pelo odor de carne fresca e humana. Esperando até o último instante, a loira solta um grito selvagem e ataca o mais adiantado deles, que ativa o seu ataque atordoante. Alicia não consegue enxergar direito dentro da nuvem de odor pútrido, mas desfere um golpe às cegas com a rapier. Um gemido inumano é a única prova que seu desesperado ataque deu certo.   
  
Reprimindo uma terrível sensação de nojo e de vômito, Mieko tenta recuar, mas as garras do monstro quase a atingem, somente errando por pouco devido ao efeito da magia "Borrão". Ela desfere um golpe com o seu cajado mágico na cabeça do Ghoul da Neve, que geme de dor.   
  
Contudo, o impacto é insuficiente para derrubá-lo e o morto-vivo agarra o cajado, disputando-o com a apavorada garota.  
  
Lutando contra a sensação de ardido e de prodridão que ameaça tomar conta de seus sentidos, Alicia se esquiva a esmo das garras dos ghouls remanescentes. Um deles quase acerta o seu ombro direito, enquanto ela faz um contraataque com o seu gládio, acertando-o na barriga.   
  
Só que para o seu azar, a arma fica cravada dentro das entranhas do monstro e ela é obrigada a largar devido ao odor e o gás esverdeado que emana do ferimento, ficando somente com a sua Rapier.   
  
Por outro lado, Mieko tenta se manter consciente, em que pese o forte odor de carne podre que emana de seu oponente. Ambos os contendores disputavam a posse do cajado mágico. A jovem solta um grito de puro horror quando a aberração estica o pescoço tentando mordê-la. A visão daquela bocarra aberta, com dentes podres e uma língua proeminente é simplesmente horrível.   
  
Distraída pelo grito de sua companheira, Alícia abre a guarda por um instante, o que é suficiente para o Ghoul que estava enfrentando tentar agarrá-la com suas unhas imundas.   
  
A mercenária crava a Rapier no peito do monstro instintivamente, a quatro dedos acima de onde havia ferido o monstro com o seu gládio.   
  
Se fosse uma criatura comum, o ghoul estaria morto. Só que ele não tinha um coração e órgãos vitais funcionando naquela paródia de humanidade.  
  
Alícia sente as garras do ghoul atravessando sua armadura leve de combate, como se ela fosse feita de tecido barato. O toque daqueles membros profanos é terrível e uma sensação entorpecedora de frio começa a invadir os seus sentidos. Gritando forte e tentando-se manter em pé, ela tenta com uma de suas mãos retirar a sua Rapier que ficou cravada entre as costelas do ghoul enquanto que com a outra tenta manter afastada aquela cabeça hedionda faminta por carne humana.   
  
Do outro canto do cenário de batalha, Mieko estava quase prestes a desmaiar, ficando a mercê do seu inimigo quando em sua mente ela sente a imagem de sua amada Motoko.   
  
A visão daqueles cabelos negros sedosos, a pele macia e o sorriso da garota-samurai impecavelmente vestida com aquele conjunto de Gii branco e Hakama vermelho-escuro e vencendo suas rivais nos campeonatos de kendô fazem com que ela se esforce ao máximo para não ser vencida.  
  
O cajado mágico que a maga branca empunhava começa a brilhar e de repente a carcaça do ghoul começa a refletir os raios que emanam do mesmo. Pontos de luz dourada começam a se formar em volta de seu hediondo tronco...  
  
A explosão é imensa e Alícia percebe que sua pequena protegida vencera a batalha. Mieko aprendera mais uma nova técnica de luta, no desespero da luta de vida e morte. A jovem japonesa está estendida na neve, atordoada e tentando se recompor, enquanto tenta esquecer a horrível visão dos destroços sem vida do seu oponente.   
  
Enquanto isto, Alícia finalmente consegue se desvencilhar das garras do seu oponente. Reunindo suas últimas força, ela afasta o morto-vivo com um empurrão violento seguido de um chute, enquanto recupera a sua Rapier, assumindo posição de combate. Somente a dor de seus arranhões mantém acordada sua mente - apesar do insuportável odor que empesteia o local.   
  
O Ghoul faz uma nova investida, mas Alícia corta o seu braço direito como se fosse um galho apodrecido. Em seguida, com um gesto rápido, ela decapita o monstro.   
  
Com a sua cabeça presa ao tronco apenas por um pedaço fino de pele e carne, o morto-vivo começa a cambalear e finalmente cai para o seu descanso eterno, tingindo a neve com um líquido vermelho-esverdeado que escorria de seus ferimentos, numa imitação grotesca do sangue humano.   
  
Alicia - completamente exausta pela desesperada batalha - deixa-se descansar no solo duro coberto pela neve, enquanto que uma brisa gelada começava a afastar os odores pútridos daqueles corpos sem vida.   
  
A alguns metros de distância - Mieko extravasava o medo e o nervosismo sofridos, chorando baixinho, balbuciando palavras em Japonês, como se estivesse conversando com sua amada Motoko.   
  
Depois de poucos minutos, Alícia finalmente se levanta devagar e retira o seu gládio de combate da carcaça morta de seu oponente. Depois, lenta e metodicamente, começa a decapitar uma por uma as cabeças dos derrotados ghouls para garantir que eles permaneceriam mortos pela eternidade.   
  
Mieko em seguida vem para abraçar a sua protetora e companheira íntima, mas ela solta um grito ao ver o estado que ficou a sua amiga. A capa de proteção estava rasgada e as costas estavam severamente arranhadas pelas garras do Ghoul. O sangue escorria pelos rasgos de sua armadura, tingindo a sua capa de vermelho, além dela apresentar marcas de arranhões pelo rosto.   
  
- Não, Alícia-chan!  
  
- Shhh... Rápido, pegue uma poção de cura... - Tenta manter a calma a veterana aventureira, apesar da dor lancinante, sabendo que cada segundo era importante.   
  
Mieko obedece e entrega o frasco com o líquido salvador à sua amiga. Alícia ingere aproximadamente dois terços do conteúdo, restaurando a sua vitalidade perdida e eliminando as cicatrizes das feridas.  
  
Só que isto não era o bastante. Tendo que suportar o frio intenso, ela penosamente retira a parte de cima de sua armadura, ajudada pela sua parceira, que vence a sensação de pavor e de nojo de ver o sangue, pensando na sua amada Motoko Aoyama.   
  
Embora não tivessem atingido algum osso ou órgão interno, as garras do ghoul haviam feito um belo estrago nas costas da loira.   
  
Mas o mais importante seria desinfetar aquelas feridas antes que ela contraísse uma doença mortal causada pelas garras imundas e infectas da criatura.   
  
Usando um pouco de neve e uma de suas magias menores, Mieko ferve um pouco de água numa caneca retirada de uma das mochilas e a pedido de alícia, despeja o restante da poção, diluindo-a numa espécie de soro.   
  
Com um pano limpo, ela passa o soro improvisado pelas feridas, de forma cuidadosa. Como que por um milagre, o sangramento cessa e os machucados começam a se fechar. Com um pouco de sorte e de repouso, seria uma questão de tempo para até mesmo as cicatrizes da luta desapareceriam.   
  
Mieko ingere um pouco de poção e desinfeta os arranhões que sofrera. Por sorte, ela estava em melhores condições do que sua amiga, embora ainda estivesse impressionada com o poder dos mortos-vivos.  
  
Terminando de enrolar o tronco nu de sua amiga com bandagens improvisadas a partir de uma camisa rasgada, Mieko ajuda Alícia a se vestir o seu uniforme antes que ela fique congelada.   
  
Não havia mais tempo para mais nada. Quase cinquenta minutos mais tarde depois da fatídica luta, a dupla se retira do perigoso vale, deixando para trás os destroços do bando de ghouls estirados pelo caminho.  
  
As duas ambiciosas aventureiras apertam o passo e acabam acampando na base de um rochedo enorme no final do entardecer. Seria muito perigoso arriscar aventurando-se pela floresta à sua frente, ainda mais na escuridão da noite surreal que prevalecia naquele mundo.  
  
O formato peculiar do rochedo garantia uma certa proteção contra o vento - que começava a se tornar cada vez mais frio e cortante - bem como a neve. A dupla finalmente achou um vão na maciça rocha aonde poderiam descansar, protegidas do clima e dos predadores.   
  
Enquanto a sua amiga descansava, Mieko pena um bocado para fazer uma refeição naquele frio desolador. Mesmo com a ajuda de seus novos poderes, ela não era uma cozinheira muito boa e estava por demais acostumada com comida pronta e com restaurantes.   
  
O máximo que ela conseguiu fazer com seus limitados talentos foi uma sopa magra, usando água, carne seca e alguns tabletes de rações diluídas. Mas nas condições que elas estavam, não tinham sequer o direito de reclamar.   
  
O jantar foi rápido e quase sem palavras. Tendo repousado o bastante, Alicia estuda o mapa da região junto com a sua parceira. Ambas haviam percorrido cerca de 24 quilômetros neste dia. Faltavam mais 17 quilômetros para chegarem ao território dos homens da neve.   
  
- Alicia-san... - Pergunta Mieko enquanto alumiava com uma de suas magias a escuridão ao seu redor.  
  
- O que foi, querida? - Alicia desvia os olhos do mapa e fita com ternura a sua amiga.   
  
- Como você conseguiu manter os seus nervos diante daqueles monstros? Eu... Nunca vi nada parecido na minha vida... Desculpe-me por não ter te ajudado... - Balbucia timidamente a colegial.  
  
- Já vi nesta vida cada coisa... Mas você não sentiu medo quando acabou com aqueles aventureiros dias atrás, não? - Sorri a loira de cabelos encaracolados.  
  
- Bem... Enfrentar seres humanos é uma coisa, lutar contra mortos-vivos é outra... Sempre morri de medo de assistir filmes de vampiros e fantasmas... Me perdoe... Acho que você deve estar pensando que sou uma boba... - O rosto de Mieko fica corado de vergonha.   
  
- Heh, não fique assim, eu devia ter te avisado antes a respeito dos perigos destas encostas... - Alicia tenta aclamar sua amiga fazendo um cafuné na cabeça.   
  
- Você chegou a andar aqui antes?  
  
- Não. É a primeira vez. Só que já escutei relatos de outros viajantes, além de ter roubado um guia de viagem de um aventureiro que eliminei... - O olhar da guerreira loira volta a ficar sombrio diante das lembranças recentes.   
  
- Bem, mas já passou o pior, não?  
  
- Se você chama os mortos-vivos de pior, sim. Só que tivemos a sorte de não encontrarmos com feras selvagens por enquanto, mas amanhã será diferente... - Responde Alicia medindo suas palavras para não assustar a amiga.   
  
- Que tipo de feras você se refere?  
  
- Os perigosos leopardos da neve que são capazes de perseguir as suas presas por quilômetros numa tempestade, o abominável homem das neves com três metros de altura e meia tonelada de músculos, os lobos brancos que soltam um hálito capaz de congelar uma pessoa, o urso pré-histórico que é bem maior e mais feroz do que o seu similar moderno e... - Explica de forma algo didática a loira.   
  
- E?  
  
- O dragão branco, o ser mais temível e inteligente destas regiões.  
  
- Temos alguma chance de encontrarmos outras raças semi-humanas na região? - Suspira Mieko, preocupada.  
  
- É quase impossível. Veremos elfos e gnomos só se forem aventureiros. Os anòes raramente se aventuram além das montanhas. Só encontraremos pela frente os homens da neve, cuja aldeia deve ficar a um dia e meio de viagem daqui... - Termina de explicar Alicia enquanto toma um rápido trago de aguardente numa garrafa.   
  
- Eles... São hostis?  
  
- Bem... Vai depender de nosso pequeno teatro... - Sorri maliciosamente a astuta guerreira.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Se nós formos até eles deste jeito, seremos provavelmente mortas antes de falarmos qualquer coisa. O meu plano é o seguinte... Amanhã irei me disfarçar de uma feiticeira primitiva, uma shaman quando chegarmos perto de lá. Você deverá me acompanhar, só que invisível, usando os poderes adquiridos com a máscara-artefato de Karelia. - Evidentemente Alicia tinha já planejado a farsa nos mínimos detalhes. Contudo, tinha que garantir que sua jovem amiga não iria falhar. Do contrário estariam mortas.   
  
- Você não está querendo que... - Mieko estava assustada diante da ousadia da americana maluca.   
  
- Sim. Você terá que se passar por Karelia. Mas não se preocupe. Já nos conhecemos o suficiente para termos um elo psíquico... - Neste momento, a mão de Alicia começa a acariciar novamente os cabelos negros e ondulados de Mieko.   
  
- Como assim, elo psíquico?  
  
- Se você usar a máscara e se concentrar, poderá entender o que penso sem que a gente precise conversar verbalmente... - Sorri a loira.   
  
- Se encontrarmos os selvagens, como você pretende agir?  
  
- Eles são crédulos e supersticiosos. Mesmo sabendo que sou humana, os homens da neve hesitarão em matar-me, já que pela crença deles, matar um shaman traz azar à tribo inteira, ainda que ele seja inimigo. Vou enganá-los neste momento, dizendo ser a profetisa do retorno de Karelia. Aí você aparecerá com o seu rosto coberto pela máscara, flutuando no ar... - Finalmente o plano começava a fazer sentido.   
  
- Mas isto não será suficiente para eles acreditarem. Só conheço o que você me disse desta Karelia... - Mieko hesita, mostrando que não era nenhuma bobinha. Ela era inteligente o suficiente para saber que se tratava de um plano arriscado.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Já pensei nisto. Sabe este pergaminho aqui? Ela contém uma magia arcana chamada "Legends Lore". Se você a memorizar e utilizá-la em alguma relíquia ou artefato mágico antigo, não apenas conhecerá toda a história pregressa referente ao mesmo, como também poderá usar alguns de seus poderes mesmo sem ter o nível necessário para isto... - Mas evidentemente sua amiga era tão esperta quanto ela era inteligente.  
  
- Mas mesmo que a farsa tenha sucesso, ainda acho que sempre haverá algum indivíduo que irá duvidar de nossa... palavra... - Tenta argumentar a garota japonesa.   
  
- Como eles encaram qualquer tipo de magia com muito temor, bastará a você fazer uma pequena... Demonstração de suas habilidades. Isto será o suficiente para aqueles seres primitivos nos levarem até a sua aldeia, onde seremos recebidas com honras... - Ri a loira.   
  
- Mas... Decerto eles devem ter um chefe de aldeia e um feiticeiro... E eles não irão duvidar da farsa?  
  
- Ahahah, você é bem perspicaz, menina... Porque você acha que te escolhi para ser minha parceira? Caso os líderes duvidarem, você poderá persuadi-los permanentemente... com as suas magias de gelo. - Responde com certo tom de ironia a sua amiga.   
  
- Sabe, Alicia-chan, às vezes eu tenho um pouco de medo de você... Você pensa em tudo... - Finalmente Mieko dá o braço a torcer.   
  
- Acho que já contei um pouco de minha vida para você durante a noite passada, Mieko, my darling. Nesta vida, se a gente quiser alguma coisa, temos que conquistá-la mesmo que tenhamos que tomar de alguém... - De fato, a filosofia da aventureira americana era tão pragmática quanto desprovida de qualquer preocupação ética.   
  
- Entendo...  
  
- Suponho que você tenha uma excelente educação e um padrão de vida invejável... Mieko, você é uma garota de classe e adoraria um dia conhecê-la intimamente na vida real... - Alicia fecha o mapa e resolve se distrair com outras coisas.   
  
- Alicia-chan...  
  
- Você pode me achar meio rude e grosseira, mas nem sempre fui assim... Já tive de tudo e era para ter me dado bem na vida... Até o dia em que aqueles malditos... Acabaram com papai e levaram a minha família na m... - O tom de sua voz saía maculado com o fel da amargura e do ressentimento de anos.   
  
- Por favor, Alicia-chan, eu sou sua amiga, não irei te abandonar. - Embora as duas fossem bem diferentes, Mieko compreende o sofrimento de sua parceira. Ambas eram párias, apesar de terem nacionalidades, vivências e pontos de vista diferentes.  
  
- Não mesmo? - Por um breve instante a máscara de auto-confiança e temeridade de Alicia desaparece e aqueles olhos sombrios voltam a ter o brilho da criança desamparada e inocente que um dia já fora.   
  
- Eu... Admiro muito você. E queria ser como você para conseguir o que eu quero. - Embora o seu coração e mente fosse de Motoko, Mieko temia falar qualquer coisa que desagradasse sua parceira, por não conhecê-la direito.   
  
- Saiba de uma coisa, Mieko... Neste mundo existem os fortes e os fracos. Os fracos ficam estendidos no chão, chorando e sendo pisados. Somente sendo fortes podemos conseguir o que queremos... - Responde Alicia, sussurrando no ouvido de sua amiga.  
  
- Eu não quero ficar no lado dos fracos. Já sofri muito por causa disto... É por isto que a gente irá dominar aqueles selvagens?  
  
- Sim. De um jeito ou de outro estaremos prestando um favor a aqueles imbecis, fazendo-os avançar mais do que sonhariam...  
  
- Tudo isto... Para tomar uma câmara de tesouro? - Para Mieko ouro e tesouros nada significavam... Ela sabia que riqueza não trazia felicidade.   
  
- Não, não tesouros comuns, mas artefatos lendários que permitirão a gente ser invencíveis e vivermos como princesas...  
  
- Nem tenho idéia de como seria...  
  
- Esta máscara, para ter uma idéia, é o menor artefato da coleção. Se você tiver em mãos os artefatos lendários de Karelia, você se transformará praticamente numa arquimaga... - Sorri a loira.  
  
- Mas... Você não está se arriscando apenas por causa de um tesouro e de equipamentos, não, Alicia-chan? - Mieko ao mesmo tempo admirava e temia a ambição que incendiava a alma da loira.   
  
- Existe algo infinitamente mais precioso naquela câmara... Um artefato... Capaz... De realizar qualquer desejo que você imaginar... - Sussurra Alicia, mal imaginando o impacto que estas palavras traziam na alma da Mieko, apesar das reações de sua amiga aparentarem o contrário.  
  
- Mas, isto é impossível! - Protesta a jovem oriental, embora no seu íntimo desejasse que isto fosse verdade, para realizar o seu sonho.  
  
- Também achava isto, só que este artefato misterioso deve ser a chave que garantiu a existência do reino dos anões por séculos... Se a obtivermos, nada impedirá da gente conquistar o que quer... Você não quer isto, meu anjo? - Os olhos de Alicia reluziam de ambição, desejo e ganância desmedidas.   
  
- Sim... Eu quero, eu desejo, Alicia-chan. - Sussurra a jovem magra de cabelos curtos, embora no fundo pensasse na sua Motoko-chan. O vento lá fora começava a tornar-se mais intenso, fustigando as duas aventureiras.   
  
- Que bom, meu pequeno anjo... Sabe, a gente foi feita uma para a outra, não?  
  
- Está tão frio... Alicia-san...  
  
- Não gostaria de me aquecer?  
  
Um pouco confusa com o ambicioso e quase insano plano de sua amiga e com várias dúvidas em sua cabeça, a jovem Mieko bem que gostaria de ficar um pouco a sós para meditar e esclarecer suas dúvidas dentro de si mesma...  
  
Só que a solidão e a carência que corrói a sua alma por dentro fala mais alta e com movimentos lentos, ela se deita ao lado da loira, que retribui com uma carícia em seu rosto. Após alguns beijos e abraços mútuos, as duas aventureiras resolvem descansar.  
  
No dia seguinte, após um rápido café da manhã, Alicia aproveita para checar as coordenadas do seu mapa e traçar uma rota que lhe permitisse se aproximar da aldeia dos homens da neve sem se exporem tanto.   
  
Ela sai do rochedo onde ficaram hospedadas e ela sorri ao notar que o forte vento frio de ontem cessara. Apesar da temperatura estar pouco acima de zero grau centígrado, fazia um tempo bom. O céu azul ausente de nuvens e o Sol brilhando preguiçosamente naquela vastidão contrastava com a paisagem coberta com um branco quase que permanente.   
  
Mieko por outro lado, também estava encerrando os seus preparativos. Ela havia aprendido a magia "Legends Lore" (Conhecimento de Lendas) e já dominara boa parte dos poderes da estranha máscara de Karelia.   
  
A questão do elo psíquico já havia deixado de ser um problema, após um pequeno treino aonde a colegial japonesa conseguiu adivinhar os pensamentos da sua colega americana, ficando corada de vergonha quando acertou a última coisa no qual ela imaginou.   
  
O lendário artefato também tinha o poder de transfigurar as roupas que Mieko usava, transformando-as nas mesmas vestes que Karelia usava quando era viva, bem como alterar a sua aparência física ficando semelhante à da lendária rainha do gelo que reinou há séculos na Fronteira Sul.   
  
Apesar de Mieko ter ficado mais forte, contudo, ainda não podia usar com força total o poder do artefato.   
  
Para isto, ela teria que aumentar o seu nível de experiência acumulada, assim como encontrar os demais itens que Karelia utilizava e que agora estavam guardados na Fortaleza dos Anões em Stormwind.  
  
Usando de paciência e muita improvisação, Alicia confeccionou umas vestes rústicas a partir de trapos, criando um traje e um manto de uma sacerdotisa shaman típica.   
  
Um pouco de tinturas faciais, bem como uma tatuagem ritual falsa ajudou a completar o disfarce da "Profetisa de Karelia". Para evitar que fosse desmascarada, Mieko ajudou-a invocando as magias arcanas "Aparência Ilusória", que criava ilusões irrefutáveis para seres com inteligência normal para baixa e "Esplendor" que melhorava a capacidade de persuasão, a modulação da voz e o carisma da temperamental Alicia.   
  
Estas magias tinham a vantagem de serem relativamente fáceis de serem invocadas, além de durarem pelo menos um dia inteiro antes de perder o efeito.   
  
Com os preparativos feitos, a Mieko lança sobre si mesma uma magia de aparência etérea, ficando semelhante a um fantasma. Apenas Alicia podia vê-la e ouvi-la.   
  
Após uma curta pausa para descanso, a ambiciosa dupla reinicia de novo a sua viagem esperando encontrar os homens de gelo na expectativa de finalmente dominarem Stonehall e alcançarem um feito que até então nenhum aventureiro do game Fantasy havia obtido, o de conquistar artefatos capazes de influir decisivamente no rumo da história!  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Revisado em: 04/11/2003  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	26. O Casamento de Naru 1a Parte

CAPÍTULO 26:  
  
O CASAMENTO DE NARU - 1a PARTE.  
  
Embora os orcs fossem mais primitivos e menos evoluídos do que os membros da raça humana, eles tinham algumas peculiaridades semelhantes.   
  
Uma destas peculiaridades era que a cerimônia de casamento de ambas as raças tinham certas similaridades.  
  
E a outra era o fato de ser proibido ao noivo de ver a sua consorte pouco antes da cerimônia de casamento começar.   
  
Mesmo um bronco assumido como o líder Grommir entendia estas tradições e não podia fugir delas.   
  
Enquanto ele estava descansando em seus aposentos no monstruoso palácio de pedra que lhe servia de morada, os seus servos estavam dando os últimos retoques na sua armadura de gala - uma paródia das armaduras cerimoniais que os reis e príncipes usavam em ocasiões festivas.   
  
Enquanto raça, os orcs compunham uma sociedade machista.   
  
As mulheres orcs tinham como principal função cuidar do lar, providenciar alimentos, além de gerar filhos fortes e saudáveis para que eles se tornassem caçadores e guerreiros.   
  
Raras vezes uma fêmea orc conseguia alcançar uma posição social razoável, mesmo se fosse proveniente da classe mais elevada.   
  
O máximo que elas podiam ambicionar era de se tornar curandeiras, shamans ou feiticeiras.   
  
Embora houvesse um simulacro de contrato matrimonial entre os orcs, os costumes deles mostravam o grau de machismo existente nesta sociedade: As mulheres orcs não tinham o direito de recusar uma proposta de casamento, ainda mais se imposta pelo patriarca da família. Elas somente podiam casar-se uma vez e o adultério feminino costumava ser punido com mutilação na primeira vez e apedrejamento em caso de reincidência.  
  
Da parte dos membros masculinos desta raça humanóide, o contrário não era necessariamente verdadeiro. Os orcs podiam casar-se com quem quiser - desde que os pais da "noiva" concordassem - podiam repudiar a mulher por qualquer motivo e a infidelidade nesta raça - tão luxuriosa como belicosa - era uma regra geral.   
  
Um guerreiro orc podia tomar a mulher alheia em caso de ganhar em apostas de jogos, brigas ou simplesmente raptando-a.  
  
Por causa deste motivo, as rixas entre tribos diferentes ou mesmo entre clãs da mesma tribo eram comuns e discussões banais degeneravam em conflitos abertos, com vários mortos e feridos.   
  
Para a sorte desta raça, as mulheres orcs costumavam ser bastante férteis e o período de gestação era bem mais rápido do que as das mulheres humanas.   
  
Também o crescimento dos orcs era relativamente rápido. Um orc normalmente atingia a idade adulta por volta dos quatorze anos, contra dezoito a vinte dos humanos.   
  
Os orcs também tinham a fama de serem luxuriosos e devassos. Várias de suas festas - coroação de um líder, casamento de um membro da casta elevada, vitória obtida numa guerra - degeneravam em orgias e bebedeiras.   
  
Contudo, o homossexualismo de ambos os lados era terminantemente proibido entre os de sua raça.   
  
Tal prática era castigada com a mutilação ritual e o banimento da tribo.   
  
A sua luxúria não se restringia entre si, mas também aos seus inimigos.   
  
Suas vítimas costumavam ser elfas ou humanas, embora os orcs preferissem as seguindas, por serem ligeiramente mais resistentes e mais luxuriosas, em sua opinião.  
  
Quando saqueavam uma cidade ou caravana, as mulheres humanas sobreviventes eram repetidamente violentadas pela soldadesca.   
  
Muitas morriam pela violência e maus tratos recebidos. Contudo, as mais bonitas eram levadas como cativas para servirem de escravas do prazer entre os líderes orcs.   
  
Se a mulher fosse excepcionalmente bela - e esperta - poderia viver o resto de seus dias cono concumbina de algum chefe de guerra e até ter certas regalias, embora seus eventuais filhos não tivessem direito pelas leis orcs de sucessão.   
  
Como fruto destas uniões, muitas vezes apareciam híbridos conhecidos como meio-orcs. Eles eram mais fortes e resistentes do que os humanos e mais inteligentes do que os orcs.   
  
Contudo, entre os de sua raça, os meio-orcs -independentemente de sua origem - eram discriminados abertamente e até hostilizados, embora alguns pudessem ascender pelos seus próprios méritos, como guerreiros.   
  
Entre os humanos, os meio-orcs eram vistos com um misto de ressentimento, desprezo, pena e medo.   
  
A maioria destes casos eram resultados de estupros, embora já tivessem sido registrados casos em que não somente a mulher consentiu como quis ter tão bizarra união.   
  
Durante o período das guerras entre Arkadia e o império orc de Dralok, estes nascimentos eram relativamente comuns, tanto em tempo de paz como de guerra, especialmente nas áreas fronteiriças.   
  
De início, houve uma enorme perseguição racial aonde as mulheres grávidas eram incentivadas a abortar e os bebês meio-orcs eram impiedosamente massacrados.   
  
Contudo, um decreto real bem como declarações de membros do clero de que os meio-orcs deviam ser vistos com benevolência e piedade, amenizaram este clima de ódio e perseguição.   
  
Contudo, nem por isto a vida de um meio-orc criado entre os humanos era mais fácil do que seus semelhantes que viviam entre os orcs. Eles eram abertamente discriminados no mercado de trabalho, cabendo as tarefas mais braçais e desprezíveis.   
  
O único modo de um meio-orc subir de vida era tornar-se aventureiro, soldado, guarda-costas ou mercenário ou ainda entrar numa guilda de ladrões.   
  
Muito raramente os meio-orcs acabavam se tornando monges, clérigos, feiticeiros e magos e achar um paladino ou bardo orc era tão provável quanto achar um Dragão de Alabastro com Olhos Azuis.   
  
Embora ignorasse estes costumes, uma conhecida figura estava simplesmente aterrorizada diante de seu destino.  
  
Naru chorava sem parar num dos aposentos do palácio de pedra de Grommir, umedecendo a pele de Worg que lhe servia de leito.   
  
Fugir era impossível, porque as janelas do quarto tinham grades de ferro e a grossa porta de madeira reforçada estava trancada por fora.   
  
O bizarro cômodo era decorado com tapetes feitos de peles de animais e um ou outro objeto coletado nos saques das caravanas. Quase não havia algum móvel, exceto por um tablado de pedra que servia de mesa e uma tina rudimentar de madeira, que era usado para tomar banho.   
  
Apesar de estar relativamente limpo para os padrões humanos, o cômodo tinha um odor animal desagradável.   
  
Embora fosse pouco mais do que uma prisioneira, ainda assim, a futura consorte de Grommir foi contemplada com algumas regalidas.  
  
Naru pôde saciar a fome e a sede lancinantes que sentia desde quando foi capturada de manhã junto com os outros.   
  
Haviam trazido para ela uma bandeja com frutas e guloseimas - compradas dos negociantes do deserto, bem como um odre de vinho de El-Quattara.   
  
De todo o pessoal, ela foi a única que não nofreu maus tratos e nem foi posta a ferros.   
  
Contudo, nada disto significava diante do sofrimento que a jovem estudante da Toudai sentia no coração de ver os seus amigos espancados e torturados e ela não poder fazer nada.   
  
Contudo, o pior era a perspectiva dela ter que desposas um ser monstruoso como Grommir e o pior, ver Yuri, Motoko e principalmente Keitarô serem mortos com requintes de crueldade na sua frente.   
  
A jovem ruiva somente sai do seu estado de depressão e auto-piedade quando entram na cela três criadas orcs - todas com cara de desprezo e mau-humor - escoltadas por orcs Warlords.   
  
A mais velha trazia em seus braços um vestido humano - remanescente de um saque contra caravanas - enquanto que as outras traziam água, panos e estranhos potes com tinturas e cremes.   
  
Naru é obrigada a se despir e entrar na tina com água quente, sob o olhar malicioso dos seguranças orcs, que vigiavam a porta com suas lanças.   
  
As duas criadas mais jovens ensaboam e esfregam com notória falta de jeito e rudeza o corpo nu da ruiva, que protesta inutilmente contra o péssimo tratamento.   
  
Embora Naru sentisse ódio por esta situação desoladora, ela não podia simplesmente lutar contra os seguranças e sair dali, pois era evidente que não sairia da fortaleza e os seus amigos iriam sofrer por tudo que ela aprontasse, de modo que teve que se resignar a fazer as votnades de seus captores.   
  
Terminado o rudimentar "banho" - os orcs não primavam pela higiene - Naru fica escandalizada quando as duas criadas untam o seu corpo nu com uma espécie de creme feito de gordura animal, extratos de ervas e outros ingredientes bizarros. O estranho creme era malcheiroso para o olfato humano, apesar de ser bastante atraente para a estética daquela raça.   
  
E ela somente consentiu naquilo pela louca esperança de ver Keitarô e os outros vivos e torcer para que eles conseguissem algum jeito de se libertar.   
  
Contudo, o susto maior estava ainda para vir. A aia mais velha se adianta e lhe mostra o vestido, que parecia pertencer a uma prostituta do uma princesa. Aquilo era humilhação demais.   
  
- Não! Nunca! Jamais! Eu NÃO vou usar esta coisa horrorosa, seus gorilas verdes!  
  
Sem se fazer de rogada, outra criada orc simplesmente toma as vestes de aventureira de Naru, com exceção das botas e das suas roupas íntimas.   
  
- Buáááá! Por que eu fui me meter nesta aventura doida? Keitarô, a culpa é toda sua, seu tonho!!! E da maluca da Yuri também! Eu devia ter dado ouvidos a Kitsune e ter fugido enquanto era tempo daquela cidadezinha! Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Enquanto uma desesperada Naru chorava histericamente como um bezerro desmamado - em outra parte da aldeia situada no platô - um encontro acontece numa viela muito pouco freqüentada.  
  
- Agente Ali Rallah Sphirrah e agente Sarah "Mister Popo" se apresentando à comandante Kitsune... - Fala Kaolla disfarçada à sua chefe provisória antes que a temperamental Sarah dê uma cotovelada de leve nas suas costas por ela ter chamado com o nome de um personagem de um certo anime, devido a largueza de suas calças no estilo otomano.   
  
- Mew! Mew! - Apresenta-se a pequena tartaruga Tama, em cima da cabeça da Sarah, prestando continência.  
  
- Oi, garotas, temos novidades, mas contem primeiro o que fizeram. - Diz a astuta garota de Osaka, acompanhada das disfarçadas Shinobu e Mutsumi.  
  
- Já assinalei todos os alvos do platô: Desde o palácio daqueles buldogues verdes, o quartel-general das tropas e o lugar onde vai ser feito o casamento da Agente capturada Naru! - Disse Kaolla, falando baixo, mas toda entusiasmada.  
  
- Viu, você incluiu as torres de guarda com seteiras e a guarita por onde a gente entrou? - Pergunta Kitsune lembrando-se da recomendação feita pela Yuri.  
  
- Nya, as torres sim, mas acho que "nossa pequena surpresa" não será suficiente para derrubar a guarita. Vamos ter que usar magia para passar por lá na volta. - responde a jovem "hindu" com raro senso de realismo.   
  
- Bem, sobre isto a Mutsumi e você dá um jeito. - Conclui a esperta garota de Osaka.  
  
- Hihihi, falou comigo? - Pergunta Mutsumi, um pouco distraída ao que se passava ao redor.  
  
- Sim, Mutsumi, você não tem no seu repertório algum truque para a gente voar quando fugirmos? - Indaga Kitsune torcendo para que a atrapalhada Sorcerer tivesse algo de útil no seu repertório.  
  
- Ara... Nunca tentei isto, mas acho que posso tentar... - Responde Mutsumi com uma gotona de embaraço na sua cabeça.   
  
Subitamente só de pensar nesta possibilidade, Kitsune percebe que Mutsumi está mais alta, mas como? Então a Shinobu percebe que a jovem de Okinawa estava flutuando.   
  
- E-ei, Mutsumi-san, a-acho que você consegue! Rápido, desconcentre antes que algum guarda perceba que você não é uma dançarina normal. - Fala Shinobu ao constatar que Mutsumi já havia passado de nível de habilidade há tempos e não sabia disto.   
  
- Hai, Shinobu-chan... Ei... Upffff! - Obedece a doce e atrapalhada Otohime.   
  
A desastrada Sorcerer interrompe a sua concentração bruscamente e cai de bunda no chão, fazendo as outras garotas e Tama-chan ficarem com aquelas gotonas na cabeça.  
  
- E não é só isto, pessoal. Descobrimos uma coisa bem interessante... Existem cerca de dez prisioneiros dos orcs nas minas de ferro. Nós derrotamos os guardas e os libertamos. - Comenta Sarah apontando para a área onde ficavam as minas para o restante do pessoal.  
  
- Putz, não esperava por isto, agora nossa fuga vai ficar mais difícil... - Comenta Kitsune imaginando a complicação resultante deste fato inesperado.  
  
- A não ser que a gente roube os cavalos daquele tal de Khazar que estão perto da entrada da aldeia... - Rebate Sarah.  
  
- Bem, de qualquer maneira a gente vai ter que fazer isto... Você combinou alguma coisa com eles, Kaolla? - Fala Kitsune dirigindo-se à sua jovem amiga.  
  
- Nya, Nós entregamos as armas dos orcs que derrotamos bem como alguma comida. Eu e a Sarah apoiaremos a fuga deles quando a hora de salvar a Naru chegar... - Complementa Su toda entusiasmada. Para a jovem morena não havia tempo ruim.  
  
- Bem, se de um lado complica a gente, por outro, isto pode ser de alguma ajuda na hora de derrotar os guardas do portão... - Pondera Kitsune botando sua proverbial esperteza para funcionar.  
  
- Ei, comandante raposilda... Como estão a Kendô-girl, a Sarge Yu e o boboca do Keitarô? - Pergunta Sarah, já que até então a Kitsune não havia falado nada a respeito deles.  
  
- Sarah-chan, o sempai não é boboca! - Tenta protestar Shinobu, por motivos óbvios.  
  
- Nyahhh... A Shinomu está começando a gostar do Keitarô! - Comenta Kaolla voltando ser a criançona de sempre.  
  
- Não! Não é isto que você está pensando! - Tenta rebater Shinobu embora fosse óbvia a sua reação. Todas sabiam que a jovem gostava do Keitarô, inclusive Mutsumi.  
  
- A gente conseguiu entrar na prisão, mas passamos apertado pelos guardas. A sorte é que a Shinobu ficou mais forte, desenvolvendo uma nova técnica de luta... - Elogia a jovem Konno referindo-se à sua parceira.   
  
- É isto aí, agente Shinomu! Sabia que você iria ser uma boa clériga! - Concorda Kaolla abraçando uma constrangida Maehara.  
  
- Valeu, Shinobu! - Sarah faz um gesto de positivo.  
  
- Mew! - Tama-chan parece concordar.  
  
- Eheh... Não foi bem assim, a Kitsune-san e a Mutsumi-san também lutaram bem... - Shinobu sente-se ao mesmo tempo envaidecida e envergonhada diante de tantos elogios.  
  
- Mas... e então? - Sarah volta a perguntar como foi o ocorrido.  
  
- Então conseguimos chegar na cela onde estavam e soltamos todos eles. Só que vamos ter que esperar... - Responde Kitsune com um ligeiro ar de preocupação em sua cabeça.  
  
- Esperar, mas como? - Indaga a impaciente Sarah.   
  
- A Yuri nos disse que eles somente irão agir quando houver a troca da guarda da prisão, um pouco antes do casamento da Naru com o mandachuva daqui ocorrer... E pediu para que nós todas ficássemos perto do tablado aonde vai acontecer o casório... Mas já que tem os prisioneiros, acho melhor que você, Kaolla e a Sarah, fiquem preparadas na entrada das minas para escoltá-los até a saída. - Fala Kitsune tentando lembrar o máximo de informações que a Yuri e os outros haviam lhe passado e tentando combiná-las com a melhor maneira de salvar Naru e os prisioneiros das minas.  
  
- Então como vai ser o nosso plano de fuga? - Pergunta Shinobu, preocupada com o momento decisivo.  
  
- Quando chegar a hora do casório, quase ninguém vai prestar atenção na gente... Quando o gorilão que pegou a Naru tentar beijá-la, vocês - Kaolla e Sarah - façam o máximo de confusão possível com suas armas secretas. A gente - Tama-chan, Mutsumi, Shinobu e eu - iremos resgatar nossa amiga, atirando a todo custo no chefão dos orcs e em seus convidados. - Explica Kitsune detalhando o seu plano. Embora ela não fosse de planejar as coisas detalhadamente, confiando em sua sorte, as circunstâncias a impeliam a isto.  
  
- Mas e quanto ao sempai, a Motoko-san e a Yuri-san? - Pergunta de novo Shinobu.  
  
- Heh? Não precisa se preocupar muito com eles... Tenho quase certeza que a Motoko vai atacar com força total e não vai deixar ninguém de pé por onde ela passar. E a nossa guia pode perfeitamente cuidar de si mesma... Com as duas o Keitarô não vai precisar se preocupar...  
  
- E depois, o que faremos? - Pergunta Sarah.  
  
- A esta altura, vamos ter metade da aldeia correndo atrás de nossos calcanhares. Vamos nos reunir nas estrebarias, roubar os cavalos que tiverem e dar no pé deste lugar. - Resume de forma simplista a esperta garota de Osaka.   
  
- Mas a gente não sabe dirigir nem uma carroça sequer! - Tenta contra-argumentar Shinobu morrendo de medo de levar um coice de cavalo ou cair dos mesmos.  
  
- Heh... Acho que tem uma primeira vez para tudo... Desconfio que a Yuri deve saber de alguma coisa, apesar de não ter falado nada para a gente... - Supõe a jovem Mitsune Konno.  
  
- Ei, Comandante Raposilda, pelo que me lembro, os prisioneiros que resgatamos eram todos caravaneiros e um deles era o chefe do comboio, acho que com isto não precisamos se preocupar. - Tenta tranqüilizar Sarah com algo que ela havia lembrado do inesperado encontro com Eldrick e seus parceiros.  
  
- A Sarah está certa... - Fala Kaolla, impaciente para entrar em ação.   
  
- Estamos Combinados? - Conclui Kitsune.  
  
- Está certo. - Sarah faz um sinal de "OK".  
  
- Ara, o que iremos fazer agora? - Pergunta Otohime, um tanto quanto despreocupada.   
  
- Bem... Sarah e Kaolla podem preparar os jumentos nas posições que deverão ficar e aguardar a hora do casório. A gente vai tentar dar um jeito de avisar Keitarô e os outros, bem como a Naru, se possível. Acho que estes bichos só vão começar a cerimônia depois que o sol de por já que o tablado ainda não está 100% pronto... - Responde a jovem Konno.  
  
- Certo, Kitsune! - Concorda Shinobu demonstrando em seus olhos puros e inocentes uma rara determinação.   
  
- Valeu, Raposilda. Vamos nesta! - Fala Sarah, sendo uma das raríssimas vezes que concordava com a garota de cabelos castanho-claros que ainda gostava de seu pai adotivo, com o qual era extremamente ciumenta.  
  
O grupo se afasta discretamente, enquanto que Kaolla recolhe um pequeno objeto deixado no chão semelhante a um radinho de pilha.   
  
Na realidade este era outra de suas geringonças, um embaralhador de sinais para evitar que os transeuntes ouvissem a conversa delas.   
  
Para quem estivesse passando, o aparelhinho fazia o pessoal acreditar que eles estivessem falando algum dialeto exótico típico das tribos do deserto. De qualquer maneira, ninguém de fora acabou ouvindo nada mesmo.   
  
Já estava começando a entardecer e a temperatura estava mais amena. Uma brisa vinda do Oeste refrescava a aridez do enorme platô. Em pouco menos de uma hora, a cerimônia de casamento de Grommir iria se iniciar.   
  
Havia uma última tarefa a ser feita. Sem serem notadas, Kaolla, Tama e Sarah resolvem dar uma volta nas redondezas do enorme palácio de Grommir, numa tentativa de achar e eventualmente avisar Naru a respeito do plano. Só que as coisas não pareciam ser tão simples, porque todo o local adjacente ao prédio estava fortemente vigiado por soldados e oficiais orcs.   
  
Para não atrair suspeitas, as duas garotas disfarçadas levavam um cesto de frutas - previamente roubadas dos verdadeiros nômades - enquanto rodeavam discretamente o prédio.   
  
A sua cautela finalmente teve efeitos. Finalmente elas conseguiram avistar uma desolada Naru de uma das janelas do andar superior.   
  
- Ahn... Como vamos fazer para subirmos até lá em cima? Entrar no palácio será quase que impossível... - Comenta Sarah reparando na extrema dificuldade da tarefa.  
  
- Mew! Mew! - Tama-chan concorda com a jovem americana loira.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Sarah, eu tenho uma ótima idéia... Vou ver se arranjo no meu kit um papel e algo para escrever. - Diz Kaolla com um estranho brilho em seu olhar.   
  
Minutos mais tarde, Naru recebe uma visita inesperada. Ela estava se observando o final da tarde pela janela, totalmente envolvida em pensamentos pessimistas e sombrios quando ela vê uma pequena figura ultrapassando as grades de ferro da janela.  
  
- Tama-chan, é você? - Um fio de esperança começa a brilhar nos tristes olhos da ruiva. Se a tartaruguinha estava ali...  
  
- Mew! - Responde a pequena Tartaruga Onsen, um pouco assustada pela forma bizarra como Naru estava vestida e maquilada.   
  
- E a Kitsune, e os outras, estão bem? Conseguiram libertar Keitarô?  
  
- "Sim". - Responde Tama mostrando uma de suas características tabuletas escritas.  
  
- Escuta, vocês me precisam salvar de qualquer jeito! Eu não quero ficar aqui para casar com aquele gorila verde! - Diz aflita, a jovem estudante, torcendo para que nenhum vigia estivesse por perto.  
  
- "Tenho uma coisa para você" - A pequena tartaruga mostra outra tabuleca e apontando com uma de suas patas, mostra um pequeno bilhete pregado em seu casco com fita durex.  
  
- Hã? Algo para mim... Tudo bem...  
  
Naru abre o bilhete, escrito com uma letra infantil:  
  
"Naru:  
  
A raposilda planejou tudo para a gente tentar te salvar na hora do casório.  
  
A turma estará reunida na parte de baixo do tablado ao redor do altar feito por estes gorilas babões.  
  
Quanto à Sarge Yu, a Kendo-Girl e o Toudai, eles já estão bem e a salvo, só aguardando nosso sinal para agir.   
  
O sinal será dado pela Kaolla e vai ser um estouro - hehe, você sabe como ela é...  
  
Depois que resgatarmos você, fugiremos até as estrebarias e lá a gente terá que roubar uns cavalos do pessoal de Finneas.   
  
Por enquanto é só. Não se desespere e fica fria, chefe!  
  
Sarah Mac Dougal"  
  
- Hummm, eu entendi, Tama... Que bom... - Naru queria chorar novamente, mas de alegria, só de saber que o pessoal estava bem, especialmente Keitarô. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava apreensiva e insegura, já que faltava menos de uma hora para a cerimônia começar.  
  
- Mew?  
  
- Sim, eu sei, você não pode ficar aqui por muito tempo... Acho que as meninas estão te esperando... Eu não tenho como responder, mas obrigada por tudo. E, por favor, não me abandonem nesta hora horrível... Estou contando com você...  
  
- "Fique tranqüila. Tudo vai dar certo" - Tama ergue outra tabuleta escrita por ela mesma para sua dona entender.   
  
- Obrigada, Tama, e não esqueçam de mim...  
  
Naru vê melancolicamente a tartaruguinha se despedir e sair pelas grades de onde entrara. De sua improvisada prisão, a ruiva vê a pequena Tama voar até onde supostamente estavam suas amigas. Ela sente uma vontade imensa de gritar, mas sabe que isto seria inútil. Uma lágrima, mista de ansiedade e esperança, brota de seu rosto.   
  
Enquanto isto, no bizarro templo orc, Mogul e Finneas conversavam numa das criptas. O astuto shaman orc havia acabado de receber a legendária arma Erebus (ou Ur-Khazam na língua orc), que havia pertencido a Dralok, o lendário rei dos orcs.   
  
Tal arma era maior e mais pesada do que um machado de batalha comum e somente podia ser bem empunhada por um homem muito forte.   
  
Feito de uma espécie de ferro negro muito resistente e enfeitado com filigranas e detalhes diabólicos em sua empunhadura e cabo, a legendária arma parecia irradiar poder e maldade sem limites.  
  
Mogul havia acabado de terminar a identificação da arma com a ajuda de seus poderes e havia concluído de que era legítima. Agora somente bastava completar o ritual utilizando os poderes negros do machado como foco mágico, a fim de ressuscitar o grandioso líder orc que uma vez espalhara medo e horros entre seus inimigos há mais de 80 anos atrás.  
  
Mas para isto, ele precisava de uma ajuda adicional, a do poder arcano de um jovem e ganancioso mago. Finneas, o traidor.   
  
- Muito bem, muito bem, Mogul, como andam os preparativos? - Diz Finneas sem nada esconder, pois a esta hora ele e o shaman orc estavam metidos até o pescoço nisto.  
  
- Acabamos de traduzir os pergaminhos da antiga magia orc e estamos terminando de destravar os selos mágicos que separam o mundo dos vivos com o dos mortos... - Diz solenemente Mogul, enquanto o seu corvo negro repousa num poleiro, olhando agourentamente para Finneas.  
  
- Ótimo, ótimo. Então nós estamos muito próximos de alcançarmos o que queremos? - Os olhos do jovem mago pareciam brilhar com a luz da lúcida insanidade de sua alma.   
  
- Sim, mas precisarei de sua colaboração para isto. Enquanto o imbecil do Grommir e seus lacaios estiverem se divertindo vendo a tortura agonizante dos prisioneiros, eu mandarei um mensageiro te buscar para completarmos o ritual que trará Dralok à vida... - Comenta Grommir em tom sombrio.  
  
- Mas e quanto aos outros, eles não ficarão desconfiados?  
  
- Não. Para começo de conversa, os meus lacaios são totalmente leais a mim. E depois tenho mais aliados que você possa imaginar. - Diz Mogul em voz baixa, mas convicta.  
  
- É bom mesmo... Se Khazar descobrir o meu envolvimento, ele irá querer a minha cabeça. - Comenta o escorregadio e traiçoeiro mago.  
  
- Quanto a isto não se preocupe. Se aliar a nós, você terá um lugar de honra garantido, humano. - Diz Mogul.  
  
- E quanto a Grommir? O que será dele quando Dralok ressuscitar?  
  
- Se ele for sensato o bastante terá que se conformar em abdicar do trono e contentar ser apenas um dos generais do grande rei. Mas, conhecendo ele, desconfio que apenas um dos dois sairá vivo ao amanhecer... - Comenta Mogul com um meio sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Não se preocupe. Grommir pode ser muito forte, maws Dralok é invencível. - Diz ele, procurando tranqüilizar o seu aliado humano.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos o fato da festa de casamento do nosso "grande líder" ser ao ar livre vai ser um empecilho a menos...  
  
- O templo nunca é usado para isto, como os costumes de vocês, humanos. Aqui fazemos nossos sacrifícios e rituais. Quanto mais gente estiver distraída com as festividades, melhor para nós. - Conclui Mogul.  
  
- Hehe... Nunca pude imaginar que Grommir tivesse um fraco por mulheres humanas... - Malicia Finneas.   
  
- Ele sempre teve isto. A primeira vez foi quando estuprou uma humana aos quatorze anos, durante um ataque a uma fazenda, e parece ter gostado muito disto. Desde lá, ele sempre preferiu as fêmeas de sua raça, chegando no ponto de repudiar duas noivas orcs... - Comenta o shaman orc com visível antipatia.   
  
- Desculpe-me pela curiosidade, mas... Ele já teve outras parceiras? - Pergunta Finneas, imaginando as cenas devassas em sua mente.  
  
- Sim. Se bem que a maioria delas não durava mais do que duas semanas... A que mais durou morreu por complicaçòes durante o parto. Uma outra cometeu suicídio e a grande maioria morreu por maus tratos ou... como poderia dizer... Por excesso de entusiasmo da parte dele. - Responde Mogul com evidente nojo do líder orc.  
  
- Hehehe, fico imaginando o pobre destino daquela cadela ruiva... A propósito, você vai liderar a cerimônia de casamento de nosso amigo Grommir? - Ironiza Finneas, começando a compreender a relação de desprezo e antipatia mútua que existiam entre os dois líderes orcs.  
  
- Hah! E por que iria perder tempo com uma besteira destas? Ordenei a um dos meus acólitos para celebrar a cerimônia... A grande maioria dos convidados só vai comparecer para comer, beber e ver os prisioneiros serem mortos. - Respnjde Mugul, começando a ficar cansado daquela lenga-lenga.   
  
- Mas suponho que isto seja uma desfeita para nosso chefe de guerra.  
  
- Pode ser. Mas o fato é que até o amanhecer, as tribos orcs da Vastidão terão um novo rei... - Conclui Mogul.  
  
A urna funerária contendo as cinzas de Dralok é levada por dois acólitos à câmara interna do tempo e posta em cima de um tablado de pedra. Em seguida, dois servos trazem a legendária arma, colocando-a cuidadosamente no tablado. Enquanto isto, seis acólitos - em posição de transe - recitam orações e lamentos em orc arcaico, enquanto um outro despeja incenso num braseiro que expele fumaça...  
  
A fumaça nauseabunda sai do braseiro, formando figuras aleatórias e logo em seguida alcança o teto da bizarra estrutura de pedra, como uma oração sinistra que sobe aos céus.   
  
Em breve, muito em breve, a conspiração teria início, marcando o início do fim do domínio humano em Arkádia. O antigo rei retornaria, para unificar sob a sua bandeira manchada de sangue todas as tribos orcs do deserto, trazendo dor, caos e devastação sobre as terras férteis do continente fantástico. Eles não perderiam por esperar...  
  
Escrito por: Calerom.  
  
Ultrima Revisão: 02/12/2003;  
  
Myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	27. O Casamento de Naru 2a Parte

CAPÍTULO 27:  
  
O CASAMENTO DE NARU - 2a PARTE.  
  
Faltando cerca de meia hora para o casamento começar, já era visível o alvoroço na clareira, cujo centro estava ocupado pelo enorme tablado erguido para uma cerimônia matrimonial.   
  
Além de Grommir, Naru e um acólito de Mogul - que seria o celebrante do bizarro casamento - daqui a pouco estariam presentes os comandantes orcs mais graduados, o Barão de Khazar e seus oficiais e finalmente alguns convidados das tribos vizinhas - que foram avisados durante o dia por tambores orcs.   
  
Por via das dúvidas, Grommir ordenou aos seus comandantes que dispusessem um destacamento reforçado de guardas ao redor do tablado, para que a cerimônia não fosse interrompida.   
  
Um fortíssimo cheiro de carne e sangue preenchia o ar ao redor, devido à matança de vários porcos e carneiros para servirem de iguarias no gargantuesca festim que se iniciaria mais tarde.   
  
Isto, sem falar nas dezenas de litros de aguardente orc que estavam sendo levados em tonéis... Aquilo seria uma comilança que não seria facilmente esquecida...  
  
Finalmente, o ponto alto da cerimônia seria a lenta e sádica execução dos prisioneiros humanos no Poste das Torturas, cujo suplício teria que ser o mais lento e cruel possível. Os cativos teriam que durar no mínimo até a metade da madrugada, para que pagassem com juros a sua ousadia.  
  
Naquele momento, um pelotão de dez orcs - armados com lanças e machados - comandados por um Orc Warlord estava se dirigindo à prisão. A sua missão seria fazer a troca rotineira da guarda e escoltar os prisioneiros até o centro da aldeia, aonde seriam amarrados ao poste das torturas.  
  
Ao chegarem na entrada da cadeia, o oficial que comandava o grupo - muito mais forte e alto do que seus comandandos - grunhe de raiva ao notar a ausência das sentinelas. Onde aqueles vagabundos estariam? Tudo bem, mais tarde eles seriam exemplarmente castigados.  
  
Com um soldado à frente empunhando uma tocha acesa, o oficial e seus homens andam cautelosamente pelo corredor escurso da prisão. Mal eles sabem que o seu destino está selado...  
  
- "Estão vindo..." - Sussurra uma voz feminina de uma jovem guerreira empunhando sua Katana.  
  
- "Mais um pouco... Mais um pouco..." - diz em voz quase inaudível, uma loira empunhando uma balestra curta de repetição.  
  
- "Narusegawa... Por favor, Agüente mais um pouco. Nós estamos indo!" - Suando frio, um jovem empunha firmemente o seu bastão. Embora ele detestasse lutar e estivesse morrendo de medo, agora era a hora da decisão. Eles não podiam simplesmente falhar.  
  
Subitamente o soldado mais adiantado pára e tira um molho de chaves de seu cinturão. Só que esta providência não era necessária, pois o portão já estava aberto. O que Será que os vigias foram fazer lá dentro?  
  
Antes que possa pensar em outra coisa, a última visão que o anônimo orc vê é o de uma ponta afiada voando em direção ao seu rosto, terminando por se cravar no olho direito, indo até o seu cérebro.  
  
- Agora! - Yuri dá a ordem de ataque, enquanto se prepara para recarregar a sua arma o mais rápido possível.   
  
-   
  
Motoko toma a iniciativa, empunhando a sua Shisui com as duas mãos, acompanhada pelo Keitarô munido de seu cajado de batalha.   
  
A jovem guerreira sabe que não pode usar nenhuma de suas técnicas especiais do estilo Shinmei, porque o poder destrutivo da energia "Ki" liberada por elas no estreito corredor iria alertar os outros soldados orcs que estavam na aldeia. E os três precisavam acabar com este grupo antes que alguém fugisse para contar o que aconteceu.  
  
Totalmente tomado pela fúria, o Orc Warlord ordena a todos os seus homens que avancem sem piedade contra os aventureiros, para captura-los, vivos ou mortos. Este seria o seu primeiro, último e decisivo erro.   
  
Totalmente tomada pela fúria e pelo espírito guerreiro de seu clã, Motoko fere de morte dois lanceiros orcs adiantados, que tombam rapidamente antes que pudessem atingi-la com suas armas.   
  
O Orc Warlord empunha a sua espada longa (somente os oficiais mais graduados dentre os de sua raça tinham este privilégio) e começa a duelar com a jovem samurai, a princípio em igualdade de condições.   
  
Era o confronto de força bruta versus técnica refinada, e da ferocidade versus agilidade.  
  
Simultaneamente, o outro orc investe contra Keitarô que se esquiva mais por medo que por reflexo, mas o rapaz ainda consegue dar uma forte estocada com a ponta do cajado no seu atacante - que não conseguiu parar a tempo. Este grita de dor ao sentir uma de suas costelas se partindo.   
  
Yuri dispara mais um virote contra um infeliz soldado da retaguarda e em seguida, larga a sua balestra - que seria ineficaz a curta distância. Numa fração de segundo aparecem em suas mãos seis lâminas de aço curtas e afiadas - as temidas "kunai" ninjas - e as atira, mirando na massa de soldados que estava se acotovelando no estreito corredor.   
  
Dois dos orcs morrem na hora e outro fica ferido ao serem atingidos pela rajada assassina.  
  
Um dos soldados, totalmente apavorado, tenta fugir para fora, tentando salvar a sua vida. Yuri atira a sua adaga mágica, cravando-a na parte de trás do pescoço do infeliz. O humanóide verde acaba caindo de costas, como se fosse uma marionete que perdeu o seu controlador. Em seguida, sacando a sua espada curta, a loira resolve ajudar os seus amigos.  
  
A esta altura haviam apenas sobrado o orc warlord - que estava trocando golpes de espada com a Motoko - e dois soldados, sendo que um estava ferido, devido a um corte causado por uma das lâminas atiradas por Yuri.   
  
Keitarô estava tendo dificuldades para se esquivar dos ataques do último soldado ainda inteiro.   
  
Aproveitando um momento de distração do inexperiente rapaz, o soldado atinge de raspão a perna direita do calouro da Toudai, fazendo - o cair. Ele salta, esperando cravar a sua meia-lança no pescoço de seu aparentemente frágil adversário, mas, no último instante, Yuri o Salva, empurrando-o de lado enquanto desfere um golpe cego com a sua lâmina.   
  
Ambos os oponentes caem e Keitarô fica assustado ao ver uma mancha vermelha tingir o flanco direito da roupa da jovem, que fica de joelhos, se apoiando com a espada. Em contrapartida, o soldado orc tenta se levantar mas finalmente cai de vez, com o pescoço totalmente destroçado com o golpe que recebera.  
  
O derradeiro soldado vivo tenta se levantar, enquanto com a mão direita arranca dolorosamente o dardo cravado em seu ombro. Ele saca uma machadinha da cintura e se prepara para atira-la na Yuri, que ainda não tinha se levantado por completo.   
  
No desespero, Keitarô investe contra ele com o bastão em riste. A ponta da rústica arma atinge o peito do orc, que geme de dor e cai, com o seu corpo soltando espasmos de agonia.   
  
O rapaz tenta retornar o cajado, mas percebe que ele está cravado. Mas, como?   
  
Com um violento puxão, ele retorna o simples objeto em sua mão e percebe que havia aparecido uma ponta, ou melhor, uma lâmina de puro aço na sua extremidade. E havia sido ela que havia decidido o combate.   
  
Rapidamente ele se volta para tentar ajudar Motoko, que estava levando desvantagem no momento ante a monstruosa força do Warlord.   
  
De fato, este oficial de elite era mais forte e mais experiente do que se imaginava, a ponto de fazer a jovem samurai recuar ante à selvageria de seus ataques.  
  
Vendo-se em desvantagem, o plano do oficial era o de matar rapidamente Motoko e em seguida derrotar rapidamente o humano, já que ele parecia ser o mais fraco de todos, para que tivesse chances de derrotar Yuri.   
  
Com um golpe preciso, o Warlord consegue obrigar Motoko a largar a sua espada Shisui, que voa longe de suas mãos, caindo a dois metros de lado. A jovem guerreira fica com os dedos amortecidos e doloridos devido a violência da investida.  
  
A jovem de Kyoto permanece incrédula, aguardando a morte inevitável, quando de repente exclama:  
  
- Urashima!  
  
Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Keitarô usa o seu cajado-lança, investindo contra o Warlord, mas este consegue-se esquivar a tempo e contra-ataca dando um poderoso murro com a sua mão livre no peito do rapaz, que cai de costas no duro chão do calabouço, ficando numa posição altamente vulnerável.  
  
Motoko pensa em pegar a sua espada caída, mas o comandante orc é mais rápido e desfere um golpe que por pouco não a decapita, fazendo ela desequilibrar-se, sem ter conseguido o seu intento.   
  
Contudo, isto era a chance para Yuri atacar. Aproveitando-se da confusão, ela ataca o flanco esquerdo, perfurando a armadura do abrutalhado ser com uma estocada rápida.   
  
O Warlord geme de dor, mas consegue desferir quase no mesmo instante um poderoso golpe em arco, forçando a loira a recuar. Yuri acaba tropeçando no cajado caído de Keitarô e cai.  
  
O monstruoso oficial ergue a sua espada, desejando encerrar o rápido combate com a morte de seus atacantes.  
  
Contudo, um fortíssimo impacto nas suas costas o faz gemer de dor.   
  
Ao se virar, o Warlord percebe que Motoko havia aproveitado a chance para desferir um poderoso chute de karatê. A jovem guerreira poderia ter tentado pegar a sua espada - fora do seu alcance - mas isto decretaria a morte de um de seus dois amigos, optando por atacar o seu inimigo diretamente. Só que infelizmente para ela, o corpanzil do monstro absorveu o impacto.   
  
Girando o corpo rapidamente, com ódio em seu olhar, e sem mais importar com as ordens de levar os prisioneiros vivos, o oficial humanóide investe a sua lâmina contra a desarmada Motoko.  
  
  
  
- Morra, cadela branca! - Grita o monstro preparando-se para cortar sua desconhecida oponente em dois.  
  
Aguardando até o último instante com os músculos retesados pela expectativa, a guerreira do clã Aoyama espera o movimento descendente da espada se iniciar, para que ela possa executar a sua derradeira técnica defensiva.  
  
Usando um movimento rapidíssimo, Motoko detém o curso da lâmina, segurando-a com a palma de ambas as mãos, usando sua incrível agilidade e coordenação motora.   
  
O Orc Warlord tenta forçar a espada, mas a jovem tenazmente mantém a lâmina imobilizada com ambas as mãos.  
  
- Grrr... Por que não morre? Largue a minha espada e te prometo que darei uma morte rápida. - Grunhe o orc, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e irritado, forçando ao máximo sua lâmina.  
  
- Motoko-chan! - Grita Keitarô ao se levantar, vendo a dramática cena, sem saber o que fazer direito.  
  
- Urashima... Agora! - A jovem samurai exclama enquanto tenta usar suas últimas forças para deter o curso da morte iminente.  
  
Ao perceber que Motoko não agüentaria por mais tempo, Keitarô decide agir, catando o seu cajado caído e que ainda estava na forma de lança. Antes que o Warlord perceba, ele dá uma rápida estocada na parte de trás da coxa direita do monstruoso ser, usando a ponta afiada, cravando-a até o osso da perna.   
  
O Warlord urra de dor. E em seguida, é a vez de uma recuperada Yuri agir, atirando rapidamente uma adaga "Kunai" que estava num dos corpos de um soldado orc morto.   
  
O projétil atinge as costas do monstruoso oficial, que grunhe de ódio e agonia.Finalmente a terrível pressão exercida sobre Motoko se afrouxa, e ela consegue reequilibrar as forças, a ponto de lentamente recuar a lâmina da espada, afastando-a de perto de si.   
  
Mesmo agonizante, o colosso orc ainda resiste com as forças nascidas do desespero. Mas o seu destino já estava selado.   
  
Usando a sua espada curta, Yuri atira-a de uma distância segura, acabando por perfurar o coração do humanóide verde, que olha incrédulo para a sua agonia final, vendo o sangue jorrar através do ferimento aberto.  
  
Para alívio da Motoko, finalmente o gigantesco oficial orc cai, para nunca mais se levantar.  
  
- Motoko! - Exclama Yuri, com a face ao mesmo tempo tensa e aliviada.  
  
- Motoko-chan! - Diz Keitarô enquanto tenta amparar Motoko, no que é impedido por ela de forma discreta, mas firme.   
  
- Heh... Está tudo bem... Nunca havia usado a técnica de bloqueio da espada do Shinmeiryu antes, mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo... - Comenta a jovem de cabelos negros.   
  
- Está tudo bem? - Pergunta Yuri.  
  
- Agora posso dizer que sim. Percebi que estes oficiais têm uma força e habilidade muito maior do que a dos orcs que enfrentamos... Eu confesso que me empolguei demais e deixei a luta se prolongar além do normal. Mas, tudo bem... Lá fora, quando formos libertar a Naru-Sempai, não irei restringir as minhas técnicas como fiz aqui. - Responde a guerreira do estilo Shinmei enquanto apanha a sua Shisui e a limpa do sangue derramado de seus inimigos usando um trapo caído no chão.  
  
- Falando nisto, temos que nos apressar. Estas trombetas... A festa está iniciando. Ughnnn... - A aventureira loira estava recolhendo sua adaga e seus dardos, mas subitamente sente-se mal.   
  
- Mas, Yuri! Seus ferimentos... - Diz Keitarô enquanto tenta inutilmente amparar Yuri, que o afasta com uma de suas mãos, ao perceber o olhar de Motoko ardendo de ciúme.  
  
- Por favor, dê-me um golpe da poção de cura que a Shinobu nos deixou. Vai ser o suficiente... - Diz a misteriosa guia loira, esforçando-se para sorrir, enquanto reprime um grito de dor.  
  
- Está certo. - Responde o rapaz da Toudai enquanto se volta para apanhar um pequeno embrulho com as coisas deixadas pela Shinobu quando o pessoal veio liberta-los da prisão.  
  
Keitarô abre a garrafinha com o líquido salvador e dá um gole da poção revigorante para a loira. Em instantes, seus sangramentos estancam a uma velocidade espantosa e ela sente novas forças nascerem de seus músculos cansados e doloridos.  
  
- Graças a Deus! - Exclama Keitarô.  
  
- É como eu disse, apenas um gole... - Diz Yuri enquanto dá o restante da garrafinha para que Motoko e Keitarô possam beber.  
  
- Urashima, por favor, me empreste o seu cajado... - Diz Motoko logo após ter tomado um rápido trago do líquido revigorante, com uma expressão compenetrada em seu semblante.  
  
- Tudo bem, Motoko-chan. - Diz o estudante da Toudai sem questionar.  
  
- Por favor, chame-me apenas de Motoko. Não sou mais uma criança, seu bobo! - Responde a jovem Aoyama com uma expressão meio zangada e meio sapeca em seu rosto, dando um leve soquinho com os nós dos dedos nas costas do rapaz.  
  
- (Ai, Ui!) Aqui está, Motoko-c... - Diz Keitarô interrompendo a sua forma habitual de tratar a jovem adolescente samurai com medo de levar outro croque.  
  
- Hummm... Como eu pensei. Não se trata de um cajado comum esta arma, mas sim um cajado ninja... - Diz Motoko sorrindo ao examinar o singular cajado, enquanto Yuri descansa numa parede, enquanto tenta limpar o sangue da sua veste de combate.  
  
- Cajado ninja? - Pergunta Keitarô, leigo em termos de armas.   
  
- Não perceberam ainda? É uma arma versátil. Ela pode tanto combater na forma de um cajado normal como se transformar numa lança de uma ou duas pontas, dependendo do jeito que você empunha a parte central... - Comenta Motoko, satisfeita por ter reconhecido uma arma raramente usada mesmo pelos antigos membros de seu clã.  
  
- Mas como eu podia? - Indaga novamente o estudante, totalmente confuso por não ter percebido este detalhe antes.   
  
- Você não tinha como saber, mas se quiser aprender, está vendo esta ligeira saliência na parte central? Se você apertar firmemente com o polegar, irá sair uma lâmina na parte de cima. E se apertar duas vezes rapidamente, ela se torna uma lança dupla. Mas evidentemente você tem que tomar cuidado com quem estiver por perto. É uma arma perigosa... - Comenta Motoko enquanto mostra o funcionamento da arma de maneira didática, enquanto Yuri apenas esboça um sorriso.  
  
- Puxa... Se bem que acho que vou demorar muito para conseguir treinar com algo deste tipo... - Diz Keitarô.  
  
- Deixe-me ver o cajado, por favor, Motoko-san? - Intervém a loira, percebendo à distância que ainda a cerimônia não havia se iniciado.  
  
- Tudo bem, Yuri, mas... - Motoko estende-lhe a mão e entrega o esquisito cajado-lança para Yuri, enquanto um lampejo de desconfiança percorre o seu inconsciente, alertado pelo súbito interesse da aventureira loira que lutava tão bem quanto ela.  
  
- Se não me engano, devo ter visto uma arma deste tipo em Brightstone. Humm... Apertando a parte oposta à saliência central, ela faz as pontas se retraírem. E se torcer o setor central com ambas as mãos... - Comenta a jovem californiana enquanto segura o cajado com suas mãos, tomando o cuidado para não apontar suas pontas para a largura estreita do corredor.   
  
De repente - para espanto de todos - as pontas do cajado se expandem, só que de uma forma diferente, fazendo ele ficar com três vezes e meia o seu tamanho normal, transformando-se numa espécie de vara de salto olímpico, fina mas muito resistente.   
  
Em seguida, Yuri usa suas mãos para dar duas torções no centro, mas em movimento contrário. A enorme vara volta a se transformar num cajado.  
  
- Putz, ela parece que nem o Nyoi-Bou do Son Goku! - Comenta Keitarô, se referindo ao cajado mágico de um personagem de anime.  
  
- É realmente como imaginei, uma arma versátil. Pena que esteja além da suas atuais habilidades, Urashima... - Diz Motoko, ao mesmo tempo admirada com a arma, mas desdenhosamente fazendo um comentário a respeito da confessa imperícia de Keitarô em artes marciais.  
  
- Mas... - Keitarô fica meio encabulado, mas constata que não adianta argumentar contra uma especialista em combate como Motoko.  
  
- Não, não quis te ofender, mas geralmente este tipo de arma é algo bem difícil para se treinar, mesmo para um guerreiro. Fácil de se usar, mas difícil de dominar. - Motoko percebe a rudeza de seu comentário anterior, e uma pontada em seu coração a obriga a reparar em parte a sua frase infeliz.  
  
- Bem, Keitarô, se a gente sobreviver a esta luta, você gostaria de treinar comigo? Sou uma professora paciente. - Sorri Yuri, aproveitando o breve momento à sua disposição para tirar uma casquinha do ingênuo jovem.  
  
- Eu? Hã? Yuri-san. Quem sabe? Eheheh... - Keitarô a princípio não entende nada, mas ele se lembra do incidente da noite em que conheceu a jovem loira e por pouco quase não fala algo que não devia.  
  
- Mas pelo menos este dispositivo me deu uma idéia de como resgatar a Naru-san das garras de Grommir. - Diz Yuri, olhando profundamente para o cajado e em seguida para o aparvalhado rapaz.  
  
- Mas, como? - Pergunta Urashima.  
  
- Venha cá que eu te digo. - Sorri Yuri, piscando um de seus olhos.  
  
- "Mas é claro! Como sou idiota? Não tinha percebido isto antes... Yuri-san!" - Motoko olha para o atrapalhado kanrinin da pensão e a liberal aventureira loira e sente uma pontada de ciúme mesclada com admiração misturarem sentimentos antagônicos em sua alma.  
  
O Sol já perdeu quase todo o seu ardor e agora se resume a uma bola vermelho-alaranjada que se extingue na imensidão azul-acinzentada do horizonte.   
  
Uma brisa oeste - fraca e pouco refrescante - marca a sua presença, enquanto os convidados ilustres do bizarro encontro começam a aparecer, tomando lugar em seus rudes bancos de pedra.   
  
A cerimônia do casamento do ano das Tribos Rancapeles e Quebra-Ossos está para se iniciar.  
  
O local da cerimônia estava sendo vigiado por pelo menos quatro pelotões de quinze lanceiros orcs cada, dispostos ao redor do enorme tablado, sem contar os soldados que formavam o cordão de isolamento.  
  
Enquanto isto, a maioria da população e algumas mulheres orcs se dedicam a preparar os pratos do imenso banquete, bem como ajuntar os tonéis de aguardente comprados dos nômades e reforçados pela bebida vinda da caravana de Khazar.   
  
Quanto ao ambicioso nobre humano, ele estava visivelmente inquieto e impaciente, enquanto chega junto com o seu séqüito ao local.   
  
Se dependesse da vontade dele, o obeso senhor feudal já teria ido embora desta aldeia imunda, retirando-se para o conforto de seu castelo - embora Khazar estivesse um pouco interessado para ver as torturas nos prisioneiros abelhudos de Smallville, que se iniciariam após o término das festividades.  
  
O arrogante nobre fica mais nervoso ainda quando percebe a ausência de Finneas. Onde aquele assessor irresponsável estaria? Certamente deveria estar "trocando figurinhas" com o sombrio e pouco confiável shaman Mogul.   
  
Reprimindo um pensamento profano e malicioso sobre o que ambos os feiticeiros estariam fazendo, Khazar toma lugar num espaço previamente combinado para o seu grupo, juntamente com seus oficiais e soldados - enquanto hipocritamente cumprimenta alguns comandantes orcs que ele sequer conhecia.   
  
Ao todo deveriam ser mais de setenta presentes. Como tudo foi decidido às pressas, era evidente que não apareceriam todos os representantes dos clãs vizinhos, com exceção das tribos mais próximas, embora fosse duvidoso que muitos convidados comparecessem mesmo assim, já que Grommir nunca foi muito carismático entre os seus.   
  
Logo em seguida, aparece o celebrante - um acólito de Mogul - usando ums túnica negra enfeitada com uma caveira estilizada. Ele aguarda calmamente em frente à mesa ritual a chegada dos "noivos".  
  
A esta altura, a maioria dos mercadores nômades havia ido embora da aldeia, só que o povo está por demais entretido para perceber a presença de um certo pequeno grupo.  
  
- Ara, quanta gente! Até parece um casamento de verdade. - Comenta uma sorridente odalisca.  
  
- Mew! - Diz a simpática tartaruguinha semi-escondida no volumoso penteado da odalisca.  
  
- Ai, como a Naru-sempai está? Nós precisamos fazer... - Pergunta Shinobu, visivelmente nervosa.  
  
- Fica fria, Shinobu! A gente vai dar um jeito sim, mas primeiro nós vamos chegar o mais perto daquele tablado de madeira. - Comenta a guia Kitsune, enquanto tenta abrir caminho entre a multidão malcheirosa dos cidadãos orcs que se contentam em ver de longe o local aonde iria se realizar o casamento do ano.  
  
- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Esta área é proibida para estranhos! - Diz rudemente um oficial orc ao notar o bizarro grupo se aproximando do tablado.  
  
- Sinto muito, moço! Acho que a gente entrou na festa por engano... - Tenta justificar-se Kitsune, enquanto faz a maior cara de pau para sorrir para aquele imundo oficial.  
  
- Vamos circulando, antes que eu os prenda e... (snif) e... (snif) - De repente um estranho aroma é sentido pelo oficial e seus soldados, e o seu raciocínio começa a ficar mais lento, mais confuso...  
  
- E o quê, meu bravo guerreiro? - A voz da sensual guia nômade soa como uma melodia nos ouvidos do bárbaro humanóide.  
  
- Grunf. Podem ficar, mas não atrapalhem a cerimônia, ouviram? - Dito isto, o oficial orc e seus homens se retiram, deixando o caminho livre para Kitsune e suas amigas.  
  
- Tá legal! A gente se comporta! - Responde Otohime dando um alegre aceno ao abobalhado humanóide verde.  
  
- "Kitsune, o que você fez aquele oficial?" - Sussurra a disfarçada Shinobu à sua companheira.  
  
- "Nada que um pouco de persuasão feminina e o meu charme não resolvam, Shinobu." - Sorri Kitsune, ao perceber que o seu pó de carisma havia funcionado mais uma vez.  
  
- Acho que está vindo alguém... - Comenta a jovem ginasial de cabelos negros curtos.  
  
De repente, um som estridente de trompas primitivas anuncia a chegada do noivo. Grommir - devidamente trajado com uma armadura de gala - caminha com passos altivos e confiantes, enquanto é escoltado por uma guarda de honra. Ele apenas acena discretamente para Khazar, seu aliado, que retribui o gesto.   
  
Assim que o chefe de guerra orc chega em frente ao altar, ele é saudado pelo sacerdote oficiante.   
  
Em seguida, Grommir dispensa a sua guarda de honra, que volta para ajudar no cordão de segurança ao redor do tablado aonde vai ser executada a cerimônia de casamento.  
  
O líder humanóide olha de relance para os convidados e nota rapidamente que seu desafeto Mogul não está presente nas primeiras filas.   
  
Aquele abutre nojento... Como se atrevia a desprezar este dia tão grandioso? Mas, contendo sua ira, Grommir se acalma momentaneamente ao constatar que tudo está correndo como o previsto.   
  
Depois, quem estava casando era ele e não aquele Shaman decrépito e impotente que só tinha aquele corvo nojento como companhia. Tanto melhor! Depois ele pensaria numa forma de se vingar diante de tal demonstração de desprezo e indiferença.   
  
Enquanto aguarda o início da cerimônia, Grommir antecipa em sua imaginação o que virá pela frente. O seu sorriso escancarado não deixa dúvidas. Sim, está tudo correndo como ele queria!   
  
Daqui a pouco, ele iria derramar as torrentes do seu desejo nas entranhas da cadela ruiva, enquanto os seus seguidores se encarregariam de torturar os prisioneiros abelhudos, perfurando os seus olhos, extraindo o seu couro cabeludo, as orelhas, os narizes, os lábios, bem como cortando os dedos dos pés e das mãos... Sem falar que as humanas seriam cruelmente violentadas de todas as maneiras possíveis.  
  
Sim, seria extremamente prazeiroso escutar os gritos de dor e os inúteis pedidos de misericórdia dos condenados, enquanto ele estaria possuindo a cadela humana nos aposentos de seu Palácio.   
  
Se ela fosse virgem, tanto melhor. E se não fosse, ela iria sentir o que é ser dominada por um macho de verdade.   
  
Enquanto isto, Kaolla e Sarah - ainda disfarçadas - procuravam se afastar discretamente da aglomeração monstruosa que se formava no centro da aldeia para chegarem a tempo no local onde os jumentos foram posicionados, com pares de enormes caixas de madeira pendurados em suas laterais. Tais caixas foram arduamente lacradas para evitar que xeretas e curiosos violassem o seu conteúdo antes da hora.  
  
- Agente Su, quando a diversão irá começar? - Diz Sarah, impaciente com a demora do início da ação.  
  
- Peraí, Agente MacDougal, estou terminando de ajustar as coordenadas dos alvos no meu controle... Pronto! Todos os alvos foram enquadrados e registrados! Agora é só esperar pelo grande finale! - Diz Kaolla enquanto ela termina de inserir alguns números aleatoriamente num estranho controle primitivo parecido com um controle remoto.  
  
- Como você conseguiu inventar este troço? Aqui não é um RPG medieval online? - Pergunta, meio espantada e meio cética a menina loira.  
  
- Nya-ah-ah-ah! É claro que sim, mas ao ler as intruções do kit do Tecnomago, me lembrei de ter visto alguns códigos das gambiarras que os programadores do jogo fizeram nas versões beta e que eles se esqueceram de apagar! Eu sou demais! - Comenta a jovem inventora, se referindo a uns downloads de material não autorizado que ela coletou na Internet poucos dias antes de comprar o CD-Rom do Jogo Fantasy.  
  
- Kaolla, realmente, você não é deste mundo. - Comenta Sarah com uma típica gotona enorme em sua cabecinha.  
  
- E "nhaum" sou mesmo, Agente MacDougal. Sou uma terrestre! - Responde a jovem estrangeira com sua graça e senso de humor.  
  
- Ei, Como a gente vai avisar o pessoal lá embaixo da hora certa para salvar a Agente Naru? Se estes troços demorarem pra acabar com tudo, o plano pode ir por... - Pondera a jovem americana enquanto ela repara nos jumentos, que estavam descansando debaixo de uma cobertura, a alguns metros de distância.   
  
- Nhaum precisa se preocupar, Agente MacDougal. Eu tive a brilhante idéia de preparar uma pequena surpresa para o altar da cerimônia do casório daquele macaco verde! - Exclama a jovem estudante de cabelos loiro-claros, olhos verdes e pele bem morena.  
  
- Ficou louca, Kaolla? Assim você vai acabar com a Agente Naru junto! - Diz Sarah quase se traindo chamando a atenção dos transeuntes devido ao tom de sua voz.  
  
- Be Cool... Todos os meus movimentos são friamente calculados! Segundo minhas estimativas, o meu presentinho irá somente causar danos leves! - Responde Su, fazendo um discreto gesto para sua amiga não falar tão alto, embora poucos orcs estivessem circulando pelo local onde estavam.  
  
- É bom mesmo, senão não vai sobrar nada da Agente Naru...   
  
Poucos minutos depois, o toque de trombetas anuncia a chegada da noiva. A maioria dos convidados se põe de pé, tornando quase impossível para Kitsune e as meninas verem sua pobre amiga.   
  
Naru Narusegawa, ou melhor - a "humana ruiva" destinada a ser a consorte de Grommir, estava sendo escoltada por um pelotão de orcs Warlords, devidamente amarrada.   
  
No momento dela ser levada do palácio ao local da cerimônia, a geniosa guerreira ruiva causou um princípio de confusão ao agredir dois orcs Warlords por não querer ser tocada pelos brutamontes. Ela só foi dominada com a ajuda dos feitiços de dois acólitos de Mogul, chamados a tempo.  
  
As garotas somente deram-se conta de que era a Naru e que ela estava por perto por causa do berreiro aberto enquanto era escoltada - leia-se empurrada - pelos orcs até o altar. Ao que tudo indicava, o efeito das magias já tinha passado e ela estava voltando ao seu "self" normal.  
  
- Buááááá! Sou muito jovem para casar! Eu não quero aquele gorila verde como meu noivo! Eu não mereço isto! Não mereço! - Exclama Naru, chorando mais do que um bezerro desmamado.  
  
- Calaboca humana ruiva! Considere-se afortunada por ter sido escolhida pelo grande Grommir para viver e ser a sua concorte pro resto de sua vida! hehehe - Comenta sarcasticamente um oficial orc.  
  
O escândalo causado pela gritaria chamou a atenção de um certo pequeno grupo que estava a poucos metros de distância do altar, logo atrás do cordão de segurança formado pelos truculentos soldados orcs.  
  
- Naru-Sem... mmmmpffff... - Tenta balbuciar Shinobu ao reconhecer a amiga, mas Kitsune a detem.  
  
- Shhhh... Por favor, Shinobu, agüente só mais um pouco. - Sussurra Kitsune no ouvido da pequena estudante.  
  
- "Mas temos que agir agora!" - Cochicha Shinobu, visivelmente nervosa.  
  
- "Eu sei, mas precisamos aguardar o sinal da Kaolla. E só podemos agir quando eles estiverem distraídos". - Responde Kitsune.  
  
- "Mas..."  
  
- "Daqui a pouco vai estar tudo acabado." - Conclui a garota raposa, com seu característico sorriso.  
  
Assim que Naru chega na entrada do tablado. O acólito celebrante inicia o rito matrimonial, que diferentemente dos costumes humanos, não era tão formal como os casamentows de igreja.  
  
- Aqui nós estamos todos reúnidos para celebrar a união entre o nosso glorioso chefe de guerra Grommir e esta ruiva humana que foi escolhida para ele pelos laços do casamento, segundo as sagradas leis de nossa raça. - Diz o acólito, falando de improviso.  
  
- Prossiga, cão. Vá direto ao que nos interessa. Chega de palavrórios. - Resmunga Grommir, intimidando o celebrante.  
  
- Errrr... L-lorde Grommir, Grande Chefe de Guerra dos Orcs, filho de Brommar e de Garunda, aceita esta humana como legítima esposa? - Pergunta o celebrante, suando frio diante do porte ameaçador do noivo, enquanto Khazar reprime um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- Grunf... É claro que eu aceito! - Responde o chefe de guerra de forma arrogante.  
  
- E você, ruiva humana, aceita o grandioso Lorde Grommir como seu legítimo esposo?  
  
- EUUUU?! Vocês acham que sou louca? É Claro que mmmpppfffhh!... - Naru tenta se exaltar, mas Grommir é mais rápido do que ela. Neste instante, o esperto chefe de guerra tampa-lhe a boca, impedindo-a de protestar.  
  
- É claro que a humana aceita! - Responde Grommir no lugar de Naru.  
  
- Pois então, pela sagrada tradição orc, eu declaro-os marido e mulher! - Diz em tom solene o celebrante, ansioso para sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
- Ei! Espera aí! Este casamento é uma marmelada! Eu nem tive... - Protesta Narusegawa, aproveitando que Grommir a largara momentaneamente.  
  
- Agora é tarde demais! - Conclui o acólito.  
  
- Isto mesmo, ruiva! Você agora é de Grommir! - Exclama o corpulento líder dos humanóides esverdeados.  
  
- Nããooo! Oh, Keitarô, onde você está quando eu mais preciso de você? Alguém me ajude! Socorro! - Naru começa a berrar e a girar os olhos, incrédula com o resultado.  
  
- Agora os noivos podem se beijar! - Diz maldosamente o sacerdote orc.  
  
- Venha cá, ruiva, agora você vai ser minha! - Diz Grommir mostrando os seus horrendos lábios enquanto segurava fortemente com uma de suas mãos o braço da Naru, que tentava se afastar inutilmente de sua presença.  
  
- IIIIKHHH! Socorro, alguém me ajude! - Diante de tão assustadora visão, a jovem universitária da Toudai sente suas pernas tremerem como varas verdes e até esquece da promessa que o seu pessoal fez de resgatá-la, diante do horror do momento.  
  
Enquanto isto, os convidados de Grommir incentivavam o líder com assobios e palavras maliciosas de incentivo ao líder. Apenas Finneas, Khazar e Mogul assistiam a tudo, impassíveis.  
  
No instante em que o chefe de guerra tentava arrancar um beijo de Narusegawa, os prisioneiros que estavam na mina aguardavam ansiosamente o "sinal" de Kaolla, com armas em punho.   
  
Yuri, Motoko e Keitarô se preparavam para deixar a prisão e se unir ao grupo formado pela Mutsumi, Tama, Kitsune e Shinobu, que estavam disfarçadas e prontas para tentar resgatar a jovem Narusegawa.   
  
Kaolla e Sarah chegaram ao local onde os jumentos estavam, só que algo inesperado acontece.   
  
No momento em que a aloprada inventora pega dentro de uma mocnila - que estava no lombo de um dos animais - um estranho aparelho detonador, um dos soldados orcs que estava por perto repara no falso "nômade".   
  
E ele nota que o seu bigode estava torto, caindo para um dos lados, e a cor amorenada da face estava falha em vários pontos da face.  
  
- O quê? Você não é um mercador? - Venha aqui ou... - O guarda tenta agarrar Kaolla, que fica assustada.   
  
- Ah, vai te catar, porco verde! - Sarah percebe que é a hora da porrada e nocauteia o soldado com um soco "lá embaixo", causando um princípio de confusão entre os presentes.   
  
- Intrusos! Peguem-nos! - Grita outro soldado orc. O princípio de tumulto começa a se espalhar, até chegar na multidão agrupada ao redor do altar.  
  
- Agora, Kaolla!  
  
Enquanto Sarah despacha o soldado que dera o alerta com quatro socos rápidos e precisos, Kaolla aperta o botão vermelho do controle e imediatamente as caixas colocadas nos lombos dos jumentos se abrem, revelando vários tubos, semelhantes aos de um órgão de igreja... Ou aos tubos de um primitivo lança-foguetes.   
  
Embora a pólvora fosse desconhecida dos europeus na época medieval, ela já era conhecida dos chineses e mengóis, que chegavam a usar foguetes primitivos em seus cercos.  
  
No mundo de Fantasy, o domínio de explosivos primitivos, era um dos atributos dos tecnomagos.   
  
Antes que os orcs possam saber o que estava acontecendo, os tubos disparam vários foguetes com uma pintura de um logotipo de três olhos para o alto, causando um barulho ensurdecedor.  
  
Em menos de cinco segundos, os foguetes começam a cair em cima das torres de vigia da aldeia, no quartel dos orcs, nas concentrações de tropas e perto do altar da cerimônia de Grommir.   
  
As explosões se sucedem, enchendo o ar de fumaça cinza-escura, além de um barulho ensurdecedor. O caos é completo e vários orcs tombam enquanto outros são pisoteados na confusão.   
  
- Mas que diabos está acontecendo? - Grita o barão de Khazar, sacando a sua espada e se dirigindo para um abrigo seguro, sendo escoltado pelos seus guarda-costas.   
  
Finneas - que estava chegando ao local - tenta sair no meio da multidão em pânico, tentando imaginar quem estava causando aquele ataque. Mogul aparece com seus acólitos e imediatamente faz um sinal para que o mago humano o siga. Eles buscam refúgio no templo do shaman orc. O corvo de estimação do feiticeiro humanóide grasna em tom sinistro.  
  
- Vamos ter que agir depressa. - O experiente sacerdote orc ordena para que os seus acólitos fechem a porta do templo e começa a preparar-se para um estranho ritual.   
  
Grommir estava simplesmente incrédulo. Um foguete caíra perto do local da cerimônia de seu "casamento" com a Naru, afugentando os convidados. O sacerdote celebrante fugira e vários de seus soldados estavam caídos no centro da aldeia. Apenas ele e a sua "noiva" estavam diante do altar semidestruído.  
  
- Guardas! Peguem os malditos que fizeram isto! - Grita ele para os seus homens, totalmente enfurecido e confuso.  
  
-   
  
Naru tenta fugir, mas a borda do seu vestido fica presa numa parte quebrada do bizarro altar e ela escorrega. Grommir percebe a fuga de sua noiva.  
  
- Você não vai embora enquanto não ser de Grommir! Eu vou te fazer minha mulher, aqui e agora! - Diz o comandante orc, agarrando Naru, que tenta inutilmente desvencilhar-se dos braços do monstro.  
  
- Keitarô, socorro! - Grita a ruiva totalmente apavorada, ao sentir o hálito fétido e a bocarra horrorosa de Grommir. Devido ao pavor, seus socos e pontapés surtiam pouco efeito no gigantesco corpanzil do orc, que parecia gostar disto.   
  
- Eu vou tirar o máximo prazer de... - Grommir tenta arrancar com as mãos o vestido de Naru.  
  
- Se eu fosse você, não diria isto! - Ouve-se uma voz no dialeto de Kansai.   
  
- O quê? Quem...  
  
Grommir se vira e é imediatamente golpeado pela veloz Tama-chan, que dá um doloroso golpe rasante usando o seu casco no rosto do líder orc.   
  
Ao mesmo tempo, Kitsune e Shinobu disparam suas Magic Arrows simultaneamente nas costas do humanóide, forçando-o a largar Narusegawa. Mutsumi ativa por instinto uma barreira mágica que manteria o pessoal a salvo das investidas dos guardas orcs que estavam por perto.  
  
- Argh! Eu... Vou matar vocês! - Grita Grommir com fúria e frustração, soltando momentaneamente sua presa. A sua armadura de gala estava fumegando.   
  
- Seu gorila pervertido, você não vai machucar minhas amigas!  
  
Narusegawa finalmente recobra a sua coragem, ao perceber que Grommir não era tão poderoso quanto ela imaginava. Cheia de fúria, ela solta um poderoso Naru-Punch no queixo proeminente do orc, que cai de bunda no chão, a três metros de distância.   
  
Naru tenta sair do bizarro altar, mas um orc chieftain que estava por perto surge no início da escadaria.   
  
Kitsune e as outras acabam ficando cercadas no meio da multidão e tentando se defender da investida de dezenas de soldados leais a Grommir. E não havia sinal da presença de Kaolla, Motoko, Keitarô, Yuri ou Sarah, embora as explosões continuassem sacudindo a fortaleza de pedra orc.  
  
Naru tenta acertar o orc chieftain com um soco, mas este é mais esperto e se esquiva, ao mesmo tempo em que a derruba com uma rasteira.   
  
Naru cai no chão e o seu vestido extravagante é empecilho para que ela possa se levantar a tempo.   
  
O orc chieftain avança com passos lentos em direção à jovem oriental, que grita de pavor.  
  
- Zan-Kuu-Sen! - Uma voz conhecida se faz ouvir e uma poderosa onda de choque atinge em cheio o orc chieftain, tonteando-o.   
  
- Motoko-chan! Eu sabia! - Grita aliviada Narusegawa.   
  
Com um rápido dash, a poderosa guerreira samurai derrota vários soldados e oficiais orcs que estavam em seu caminho, acertando-os com sua espada Shisui, manejando-a com precisão nunca vista. Os golpes saem tão rápidos que mal podem ser vistos.  
  
Sabendo de antemão que os orcs não eram seres vivos de verdade, mas sim controlados pela Inteligência Artificial do videogame, Motoko não reprime a sua fúria por tudo de ruim que passara no calabouço.   
  
Em instantes, uma pilha de corpos massacrados, agonizantes e mutilados começa a se formar por onde ela andava.  
  
Um acólito de Mogul tenta conter Motoko, começando a invocar uma magia de terror sobre ela, só que desta vez a jovem de Kyoto está prevenida.   
  
Sem interromper o seu avanço, ela saca um de seus talismãs mágicos e atira-o contra o infeliz sacerdote orc, que é incinerado por chamas etéreas vindas do nada.  
  
Logo atrás da poderosa samurai, Yuri avança, com sua besta numa das mãos e a espada curta em outra, derrotando quem estivesse em seu caminho. O seu objetivo não era derrotar os homens de Grommir, mas abrir caminho para se vingar de Khazar e recuperar a luneta que perdera antes.   
  
O orc chieftain - ainda tonto e debilitado pelo Zan-Kuu-Sem - ataca Naru com seus punhos, mas a ruiva já está em pé, totalmente furiosa e dá um chutão na altura do estômago, fazendo o oficial voar pelo altar, indo parar de forma bem dolorosa numa das tendas próximas.   
  
Só que Naru não percebe que Grommir já tinha se recuperado e estava pronto a agarrá-la pelas costas.   
  
Antes que isto aconteça, uma pedra habilmente lançada acerta em cheio o crânio do líder orc, nocauteando-o.   
  
Assim que o corpanzil de Grommir cai com estrondo no tablado - abrindo um buraco enorme nele - uma figura conhecida aterrisa no altar, usando o seu cajado retrátil como vara de salto olímpico.  
  
- Keitarô, você veio me salvar! - Naru esquece de seus escrúpulos excessivos e beija o rapaz que atirara a pedra salvadora. Embora ela estivesse suja, suada, malvestida e escandalosamente maquilada, ainda era Naru Narusegawa.   
  
- Rápido, Narusegawa, segure-se em mim, que vamos sair deste lugar. - Diz Keitarô com uma determinação raramente vista, como na aventura da Ilha Pararacelso.  
  
- Keitarô... - Suspira romanticamente a ruiva como a mocinha dos filmes de ação.  
  
A jovem Naru se agarra nas costas do rapaz. Esquecendo-se temporariamente de seus medos e receios, Keitarô toma impulso e - com o seu cajado - executa um salto aventuroso, aterrisando no meio da clareira, onde as outras garotas estão lutando.  
  
Neste ínterim, a situação não estava muito fácil para elas. Tama-chan estava tentando manter os soldados afastados, mas ela já estava se cansando. Kitsune golpeava incessantemente os orcs usando o seu véu mágico, mas a onda de ataque dos soldados e oficiais inimigos parecia não ter fim.   
  
A duração da magia de defesa Barrier - que Mutsumi havia invocado para proteger a si mesma e os seus amigos - estava para acabar e Shinobu não conseguia romper o cerco dos humanóides e dos mercenários de Khazar, mesmo com sua recém aprendida técnica Holy Blast.   
  
Um dos orcs chieftains dá um salto resoluto e tenta acertar a jovem clériga com a sua adaga. A jovem Maehara grita de medo, mas no instante seguinte, o orc atacante voa para longe dela, bem como meia dúzia de soldados, destroçados pela técnica mortal "Hyakka-Roukan".  
  
- Motoko-chan! - Grita Shinobu com um misto de espanto e alívio.   
  
- Rápido. Não temos mais tempo! Vamos para as estrebarias! - Responde Motoko enquanto ela derrota mais orcs, rompendo o cerco para que seus amigos pudessem fugir.  
  
Com a espada Shisui abrindo caminho, Motoko, Narusegawa, Keitarô, Tama, Mutsumi, Shinobu e Kitsune conseguem finalmente abrir uma brecha o suficiente para fugir e todos se dirigem para a saída da aldeia, derrotando os esparsos soldados orcs que tentam se colocar em seu caminho.   
  
Um infeliz orc é derrubado pelo Naru-Punch, outro é golpeado pelo bastão de Keitarô, um terceiro é nocauteado pelas rasantes de Tama e os restantes são atingidos em rápida sucessão pelas magias combinadas da Kitsune, Mutsumi e Shinobu.   
  
Após a luta com Tarsius e do treino com a Yuri em Smallville, elas estavam bem mais fortes e experientes, assim como conseguiam fazer algumas táticas conjuntas.  
  
Em outra parte da aldeia em chamas, uma cena surreal se desenrola. Kaolla e Sarah - montadas nos jumentos lançadores de mísseis - avançam sobre os orcs, como se fossem pistoleiras de um filme do Velho Oeste.   
  
Elas estão sendo seguidas pelos escravos humanos que libertaram das minas, que estavam armados com o equipamento capturado dos soldados já derrotados. Devido às poções que as garotas lhe deram, eles estavam em condições de correr e lutar normalmente, disparando flechas e derrotando os escassos soldados que encontram.   
  
Os já confusos e desmoralizados soldados de Grommir não são mais páreo para detê-los e a resistência limita-se a focos isolados.   
  
O improvisado exército de desesperados tenta abrir caminho para as estrebarias, um pouco depois da entrada da aldeia. Um pelotão de doze arqueiros orcs tenta disparar as suas flechas nos fugitivos, mas Kaolla aciona novamente seu controle "remoto" e dispara dois foguetes na tropa, fazendo os humanóides de focinho proeminente voarem para todos os lados.   
  
Su também empunha uma espécie de lança-granadas rudimentar - feito por ela mesma, espalhando o caos nas fileiras inimigas.   
  
Por sua vez, Sarah - montada em outro animal - derruba vários orcs usando a sua funda de combate com perícia mortal.   
  
Em meio ao caos reinante, o Barão de Khazar e alguns de seus homens recuam em direção aos seus alojamentos. Impassível, o cruel senhor feudal caminha com sua fisionomia iluminada pelo brilho das explosões e dos incêndios provocados pela Kaolla Su. E, sem se importar com nada, ele passa por cima dos corpos agonizantes de seus aliados orcs que inutilmente imploram por ajuda.  
  
- Malditos! Isto não pode estar acontecendo! Quando eu pegar aqueles miseráveis... - Rosna o gordo careca, rangendo os dentes, quando finalmente se aproxima da sua tenda principal.  
  
- E porque não aproveita para me pegar, seu fracassado? - Diz sarcasticamente uma figura feminina coberta por um manto negro e muito bem armada.   
  
A seus pés estavam os corpos dos dois torturadores que bateram nela e nos seus amigos durante o dia e o de um oficial, todos com as gargantas cortadas. E presa na sua cintura, estava a preciosa luneta mágica que ela conseguira resgatar dentro da tenda do próprio barão, após ter matado os guardas que lá estavam.  
  
- Yuri! Mas, como?... Soldados! Matem esta vagabunda! - Grita o barão, fulo da vida.   
  
-   
  
Os guarda-costas de Khazar avançam silenciosamente com suas afiadas espadas em punho. Embora eles sejam bem armados e equipados com armaduras de cota de malha, os veteranos mercenários não são páreo para a perigosa adaga e a afiadíssima espada curta da jovem loira. Em segundos, os seguranças são retalhados e derrotados - sem que Yuri tenha recorrido às suas principais técnicas de luta.  
  
- Você deveria ter contratado gente mais competente... Isto nem foi um aquecimento! - Zomba a jovem de cabelos claros ao ver a expressão de puro ódio de Khazar.  
  
- Vou pensar nisto após dançar sob o seu túmulo! - Sem se intimidar, Khazar saca a sua espada longa, de finíssimo acabamento, mas tão mortal quanto as armas da loira.   
  
Apesar de ser obeso e aparentar ser um poltrão, Khazar está longe de ser um fracote indefeso. Na sua juventude, ele tinha sido um espadachim de uma certa técnica e ainda treinava regularmente com suas armas nas horas de folga.   
  
Por baixo de sua roupa elegante de nobre, ele estava protegido com uma cota de malha feita do legendário metal Mithril, que cobria seu pescoço, tronco, ombros e braços.   
  
Esta raríssima liga de metal existente em minas remotas ao Sul de Arkadia tornava a armadura bastante leve e muito mais resistente do que o aço puro. Se ela fosse encantada, o seu usuário poderia sobreviver ao mais duro combate contra adversários comuns.   
  
A dança de espadas segue ao seu clímax com vários golpes, fintas e esquivas. Só que a linda garota consegue impor aos poucos a sua experiência e poder, forçando Khazar a se defender de mais e mais ataques contínuos.  
  
Finalmente, Yuri consegue romper a guarda do Barão e o acerta o seu braço esquerdo. Khazar urra de dor e nota uma leve mancha avermelhada se formando na manga de sua roupa. Contudo, ele podia-se considerar afortunado.  
  
Se não fosse a resistente couraça de Mithril, o violento golpe de Yuri teria cortado músculos e tendões, chegando até no osso - aleijando-o permanentemente. Contudo, ele apenas causara um corte superficial, devido à proteção que ele dispunha.   
  
Só que esta foi a derradeira vitória. Ao tentar se desviar de um furioso contraataque do barão, a jovem loira tropeça num dos cadáveres estendidos no solo e perde o equilíbrio, caindo de costas numa posição desfavorável.   
  
- Parece-me que vou ter a sua linda cabecinha, loira. Adeus! - Khazar ergue a espada para dar o golpe de misericórdia.  
  
Neste instante uma poderosa magia "Lightning Spark" atinge o Barão de Khazar, arremessando-o numa outra tenda a metros de distância. A barraca cai junto com o nobre.  
  
Yuri penosamente se ergue, olhando ao redor, tentando imaginar o que havia aconhecido.   
  
- Vocês? - Exclama a loira ao ver uma conhecida dupla.   
  
- A Sétima Cavalaria chegou! - Grita Sarah enquanto aproveita para despachar mais soldados de Khazar que estavam vindo em sua direção com suas granadas feitas de material volátil.   
  
- Ei, Sarge Yu, quer uma carona? - Pergunta Kaolla, a autora do disparo salvador, estendendo o seu braço para a surpresa Yuri.  
  
- Ok. Eu aceito. - Com um salto, a experiente guerreira monta na garupa de um dos jumentos.   
  
Minutos mais tarde, todo o grupo - incluindo os sobreviventes resgatados das caravanas - consegue-se reunir em frente à estrebaria.   
  
Os poucos soldados que guardavam o local foram despachados providencialmente pela Naru e Motoko e os outros, com a ajuda dos prisioneiros fugitivos.   
  
Até o momento, as baixas eram as seguintes: três dos prisioneiros estavam feridos por cortes e machucados superficiais e um estava mancando muito, devido a uma flecha perdida que resvalou na sua perna.   
  
Yuri estava com pequenos cortes causados pelos enfrentamentos que tivera e algumas queimaduras causadas por ter atravessado o fogo que se espalhava na aldeia dos orcs.   
  
Kaolla tinha uma mecha de cabelo ligeiramente chamuscada devido às explosões, além do seu corpo esguio estar manchado de fuligem.   
  
Quanto a Motoko, ela estava com suas vestes em estado deplorável, bem como vários arranhões e machucados, o mesmo acontecendo com Naru.   
  
Shinobu estava quase em estado de choque, devido à violência vista na batalha e ao grande número de cadáveres.   
  
Keitarô estava sentindo dores pelo corpo todo, além de estar todo sujo e empoeirado.  
  
Todos estavam cansados, famintos e esgotados pela luta infernal pela sua sobrevivência.   
  
- Vocês, por acaso são?... - Estranha Yuri ao reparar nos anônimos acompanhantes de Kaolla e de Sarah.   
  
- Prazer, milady! Nós somos os sobreviventes das caravanas que foram atacadas pelos orcs a mando do maldito Khazar. O Meu nome é Greg Griffen e sou representante da guilda dos mercadores de Smallville. - Responde o senhor de meia idade. Era a primeira vez que ele podia se dar ao luxo de sorrir, depois de semanas de horrores e torturas.  
  
- Nós somos aventureiros contratados pelo condestável Eldrick de Smallville. Vocês aceitariam fazer um depoimento no tribunal contra o barão, responsabilizando-o pelos ataques às caravanas? Não que queira obrigá-los, mas precisamos de provas... - Pondera Yuri, de forma cautelosa.   
  
- Com todo o prazer! É o mínimo que podemos fazer como agradecimento pela nossa liberdade! - Fala Greg com toda a sua convicção.   
  
- É isto aí, Greg! Quero que aquele gordo nojento se dane! - Exclama Theleus, outro ex-prisioneiro.  
  
- Abaixo o Barão! - Grita um terceiro ex-cativo.   
  
- E agora, o que faremos? - Pergunta Keitarô, limpando com uma de suas mãos o suor que escorre de seu rosto, visivelmente preocupado com a calmaria temporária, enquanto rolos de fumaça e fogo se erguiam às suas costas.   
  
- Vamos aproveitar para pegar os cavalos dos mercenários e cair fora daqui! Temos que correr o mais depressa possível para Smallville. - Diz Yuri, ajeitando as suas coisas o mais rápido que pode numa carroça vazia pertencente à caravana de Khazar.  
  
- Mas a gente nem sabe dirigir estas coisas direito! Eu ainda não tirei a carta de motorista!... - Protesta Keitarô.   
  
- Se me permite, milday, eu e meus homens temos experiência com carroças e animais de carga. Não precisam se preocupar - Diz Greg, colocando a sua mão forte e rija em sinal de solidariedade no ombro do rapaz da Toudai...   
  
Num rápido exame, o pessoal decide o que fazer.   
  
Cinco dos prisioneiros em melhores condições físicas pegam os melhores cavalos dos mercenários de Khazar à disposição no estábulo.   
  
Kaolla e Sarah decidem ficar com os jumentos, só que Yuri acha que deveria abandonar os animais já que eles não renderiam como os cavalos. Contudo, ambas as meninas protestam - por terem gostado dos bichos - e Yuri concorda em levá-los, contanto que ambas as garotas mudem-se para uma das carroças. Um dos prisioneiros a cavalo se prontifica a escoltar os jumentos.   
  
Greg resolve montar numa carroça com um companheiro para levar os prisioneiros que não tinham condições de montar num cavalo e finalmente Yuri e outro prisioneiro guiariam a segunda carroça com o restante do pessoal que não sabe andar a cavalo.   
  
Por precaução, eles iriam levar mais dois cavalos selados como reserva, para evitar imprevistos durante a viagem de volta à Smallville.   
  
O último cavalo já estava partindo quando os reforços orcs e alguns mercenários de Khazar estavam entrando na área da estrebaria.   
  
Eles até que tentaram pegar os cavalos para iniciar a perseguição, mas o grupo teve uma desagradável surpresa.   
  
Um dos orcs que acompanhava os mercenários viu um estranho dispositivo com um desenho de um elefante de três olhos afixado numa das paredes do local. Ele fazia um barulho estranho, uma espécie de "tic-tac". Desconfiado, o soldado até tentou avisar os demais. Só que...  
  
- Putz, Kaolla, você não é de economizar na munição mesmo! - comenta Sarah, ao olhar para trás, vendo a enorme explosão que atirou orcs e mercenários para o ar.   
  
- Nya-ah-ah-ah! Eu sou demais! É uma pena que não tenha trazido as minhas invenções que ficaram na pensão, senão estouraria a base toda!  
  
- Kaolla, você tem mais algum de seus truques sobrando? Temos que passar pela barreira da entrada, ou nossa fuga terá sido totalmente em vão! - Grita Yuri.  
  
- Infelizmente, todas as minhas bombas-foguetes e as granadas de pólvora negra já acabaram. - Kaolla faz uma cara de desapontada. Quase todos os materiais do seu kit haviam se esgotado e as poucas peças que sobravam somente eram suficientes para fazer bugigangas sem utilidade.   
  
- Então vamos fazer a coisa de outro jeito... - Sorri Yuri olhando para Mutsumi.   
  
- Ara? - Pergunta Mutsumi, sem saber direito o motivo.  
  
- Mew? - Indaga Tama-chan.  
  
O oficial dos orcs Blog - o mesmo que deixara Kitsune e as outras entrarem disfarçadas na aldeia horas atrás - ouvira as explosões e o ruído da luta que se desenrolava na aldeia. Ele e os seus homens até tiveram vontade de ver o que estava acontecendo, mas como um soldado fiel, teve que ficar em seu posto.   
  
Ordens eram ordens e a última coisa que ele queria receber era uma bela surra de seu superior ou do próprio Grommir.   
  
Só que os invasores iriam se arrepender amargamente do ocorrido. Mesmo tendo as guaritas armadas com seteiras destruídas pelo ataque de Kaolla, Blog ainda confiava no bloqueio da entrada da aldeia com os seus homens e a barreira formada por um enorme tronco de árvore - repleto de pontas de ferro cravadas em sua extensão - que impedia a passagem de qualquer animal ou carroça.   
  
- Preparem-se homens! Vamos defender a posição! - Disse Blog dando ordem para os orcs formarem uma linha defensiva com suas lanças e escudos, antes da barreira.   
  
-   
  
Mal o escudo humano é formado, o tropel dos cavalos e das carroças fica cada vez mais nítido. Contudo, os soldados ficam com medo e se dispersam, correndo para todos os lados. Blog fica furioso:  
  
- Voltem, seus covardes! Mas o que...  
  
Ele mal tem tempo de se virar e o infeliz oficial orc é engolido por uma gigantesca bola de fogo que desintegra ele e a barreira num segundo.  
  
- Ara, o que será que deu de errado? Era para ter saído uma mágica para a carroça voar por cima da barreira... - Espanta-se a jovem de Okinawa ao ver a destruição que ela causara.   
  
- Mu-mutsumi, a gente não sabia que você era tão poderosa! - Exclamam com os olhos arregalados, Keitarô, Naru, Shinobu e Kitsune, enquanto contemplam o resultado dantesco da poderosa magia. Os orcs, bem como a barreira, haviam sido reduzidos a cinzas. Apenas Yuri estava satisfeita com o resultado.  
  
- Acho que preciso treinar um pouco... Conclui a doce jovem de cabelos negros compridos. Diferentemente da morte de Tarsius, ela não ficou muito abalada com o fim dos orcs, pois Kaolla havia lhe dito há pouco que quase todos os monstros do jogo eram virtuais.   
  
Ninguém estava mais no caminho deles quando a primeira carroça atravessa o portão rumo à liberdade.  
  
Em minutos, o comboio formado pelos aventureiros do Hinata Attack Team e os fugitivos atravessam a passagem, deixando o platô para trás.   
  
De volta à aldeia, Grommir rangia os dentes de raiva ao constatar o caos e a destruição provocada pelos aventureiros abelhudos, que escaparam impunemente. Como um punhado de humanas, uma tartaruga e um rapaz fracote puderam derrotar suas tropas?   
  
Dezenas de seus melhores soldados estavam mortos e havia muitos feridos e desaparecidos.   
  
O Quartel de suas tropas, os alojamentos dos soldados, os depósitos de armas e as torres estavam completamente destruídos - bem como as suas máquinas de guerra, adquiridas a muito custo. O seu palácio estava cheio de buracos no teto.   
  
E pior, os prisioneiros das caravanas por ele massacradas haviam fugido. Logo ficaria evidente para os humanos que os assaltos aos comboios mercantes caravanas eram parte de um plano maior.   
  
Contudo, o que ele jamais perdoaria seria o fato daquela ruiva gostosa ter fugido, e ainda, ter acertado um belo soco nas suas fuças.   
  
Enquanto Grommir fica alimentando pensamentos devassos do que faria quando a encontrasse de novo, ele é subitamente interrompido.  
  
- Os prisioneiros fugiram com os cavalos dos humanos! - Avisa um temeroso soldado orc para seu líder, que estava sendo medicado por um curandeiro naquele momento, enquanto alguns oficiais discutiam a situação entre si. O mensageiro sabia que o seu chefe não gostava de más notícias e infeliz daquele que fosse o portador...  
  
- Grrrr... Que os Wolfraiders corram atrás daqueles desgraçados! Capitão da Guarda Ordukk, mande dois esquadrões de ataque e que eles não retornem enquanto não trouxerem a cabeça deles! E tragam a cadela humana ruiva SÃ E SALVA para mim ou vão se ver comigo! - Rosna Grommir, ignorando o mensageiro.  
  
- Sim Senhor! - Responde um oficial de elite que estava por perto.   
  
Surpreso e aliviado por não ter sido espancado ou morto, o anônimo recruta sai de mansinho, voltando para o seu posto.   
  
Em minutos, mais de vinte soldados orcs de elite começam a montar em enormes lobos cinzentos, os Worgs, ficando em formação de batalha.   
  
Embora estes tivessem a vantagem inicial, os wolfraiders fatalmente os alcançariam cedo ou tarde.   
  
Além dos Worgs serem velozes e estarem descansados, havia o problema da lentidão das carroças e dos jumentos de carga dos fugitivos.   
  
Uma hora e meia havia se passado, quando os sobreviventes da aventura reduzem um pouco o ritmo de marcha.   
  
Yuri e Greg - o chefe dos caravaneiros - haviam forçado deliberadamente a corrida até aquele ponto, mas embora ainda estivessem no raio de ação das patrulhas orcs, não podiam arriscar mais do que fizeram.   
  
O terreno era pedregoso e acidentado, e se qualquer animal pisasse em falso, corria o risco de fraturar a perna e precisar ser sacrificado. Eles estavam apenas levando dois cavalos de reserva, o que era totalmente insuficiente para a fuga.   
  
O maldito platô havia ficado para trás, formando uma espécie de umbigo monstruoso que se distinguia das pequenas colinas ao horizonte. Ainda eram visíveis as fumaças do foguetório causado pela Su e pela Sarah.   
  
Com o acréscimo de mais dez pessoas (Greg e seus companheiros), os suprimentos eram insuficientes e eles tinham ainda mais de cinqüenta quilômetros a percorrer, embora os cavalos pudessem reduzir pela metade o tempo necessário para chegarem a Smallville a salvo.   
  
Embora houvesse ainda poções de cura, água e alimentos da viagem de ida, tudo precisava ser racionado.   
  
Apesar dos prisioneiros e o pessoal do H.A.T. (Hinata Attack Team) estarem sedentos e famintos, não haveria tempo para preparar qualquer coisa. O jeito foi distribuir alguns biscoitos endurecidos, ração de emergência e um pouco de água para os fugitivos e para as meninas que tentavam se contentar com o que tinham.   
  
Eles somente iriam parar naquele riacho aonde haviam estado no primeiro dia de viagem no final da madrugada e ainda assim por pouco tempo, para descansar os cavalos e repor os cantis de água. Shinobu teria que cozinhar para todo aquele povo em tempo recorde.   
  
Keitarô e Naru faziam uma careta enquanto tentavam trincar os biscoitos já duros. Mutsumi, Tama e Shinobu estavam tentando cochilar como forma de aliviar as tensões e as emoções desta epopéia dramática.  
  
- Putzgrila! Espero que a gente nunca mais volte a este deserto doido! - Exclama Kitsune sacando um cigarro de sua carteira, ao olhar para o deplorável estado em que se encontrava. A vaidosa jovem estava totalmente suada, cheirando mal e empoeirada, além de sentir um bocado de fome.   
  
- Concordo, raposilda. - Responde Sarah, exausta, enquanto acaba de comer uma das poucas frutas murchas que ela e Kaolla haviam roubado dos mercadores do deserto. Nem na aventura na Pararacelso elas haviam passado por tantas dificuldades e privações.  
  
- Buááá! Eu tô cum saudadi daquela cumida gostosa da Old Legs! Eu queru uma bisteca giganti ao molho pardo com batatas fritas e um caneco de suco de framboesa! - Exclama escandalosamente a jovem estrangeira, ao sentir seu estômago de avestruz protestar.   
  
- Su, comporte-se! Já foi um milagre a gente ter escapado desta. - Diz Motoko - sentada num dos cantos da carroça - evidentemente exausta e faminta. Ela somente havia comido metade de um biscoito e tomado alguns goles de um cantil com água amornada. Mesmo naquela situação, ela se mantinha fiel à sua tradição estóica de samurai, evitando se queixar.   
  
- Mas pelo menos estamos inteiros! Não se preocupe, Su-chan! Quando a gente voltar para a cidade, prometo que pago um almoço bem caprichado para você e o pessoal! - Diz Keitarô otimisticamente, consolando a jovem de pele amorenada, dando um inocente cafuné na sua cabeça.   
  
- Olha que vou cobrar isto! - Sorri satisfeita Kaolla, enquanto Motoko, ao ver a cena, faz uma careta de insatisfação - não tanto pela atitude de sua amiga Kaolla, mas por ciúmes inconfessáveis.   
  
- O que foi, Keitarô? Resolveu dar em cima da Su-chan? - Naru entra na conversa, parecendo estar com uma cara nada cordial.   
  
- Narusegawa? Iiikh! Perdão! Eu só... - Keitarô fica apavorado e pálido como cera diante da expressão ameaçadora da ruiva.  
  
- Heh, seu bobo. Eu entendi o que estava fazendo. - Narusegawa desmancha a sua expressão zangada, sorri e também acaricia a cabeça da pequena Su. A jovem estudante da Toudai estava aliviada e grata a ele por tê-la salvado do destino que Grommir havia lhe reservado.   
  
- Narusegawa... - Suspira Keitarô, feliz da vida.  
  
- Heh... não sou boa com palavras, mas obrigada a todos por terem me salvado daquele monstrengo verde! E quanto a você, Keitarô, eu...eu... - Diz Naru, sem saber se ria ou se chorava naquele momento.  
  
- Naruse...  
  
- Ai, para de olhar para mim deste jeito, seu bobo! Não vê que ainda estou com este vestido horrendo que me deram? - Naru repentinamente volta o rosto, sem saber o que pensar ou agir, ao perceber que os olhos de Urashima traduziam uma emoção fortíssima demais para ser descrita com palavras.  
  
- Mas, Naru!  
  
- É melhor obedecê-la, Urashima. Ela está mais desgastada do que todos nós... ughn... - Diz Motoko, mas seu comentário é interrompido por um súbito acesso de dor, que a faz curvar.  
  
- Motoko-chan! - Exclamam Naru e Keitarô simultaneamente, preocupados com o pior.  
  
- Não, não é nada grave, Naru-sempai. Apenas é o esforço do cansaço do dia. Mas, pelo menos, pude constatar que o estilo Shinmei permanece firme como nunca. Na eterna luta contra o mal... - Diz a jovem samurai, se esforçando para esboçar um sorriso.  
  
- E agora, o que será de nós? - Pergunta Naru.  
  
- Isto não sei, mas pelo menos conseguimos cumprir a missão. Depois que resolvermos o assunto com o Eldrick, nós iremos em busca do tal do "Warp Point" para podermos voltar para casa. - Comenta Kitsune enquanto termina de dar uma baforada em seu cigarro.  
  
- Posso ir com vocês? - Pergunta uma voz vinda da parte da frente da carroça.  
  
- Yuri, mas... e o seu serviço? - Keitarô fica vermelho, pensando nos possíveis desdobramentos de uma aventura com a ranger loira.  
  
- Ora, esqueceram que me desvinculei da guarda de Brightstone? Se não tiverem nada contra, eu me ofereço para guia-los até a capital do reino. E de lá, nós podemos encontrar este portal para fazê-los voltar ao mundo... - Diz Yuri de forma cordial.  
  
- Eu... concordo... Obrigada por nos ajudar a escapar desta fria! - Narusegawa sente algo estranho em seu sentimento, mas prefere esquecer o desagradável incidente do dia e agradece a proposta da americana.  
  
- Hããã, sé-sério? - Keitarô fica chocado enquanto os seus pensamentos voltam para aquela misteriosa noite em que conheceu Yuri pela primeira vez.  
  
- Bem, por mim, tudo bem! Você mostrou o seu valor como guerreira. - Responde Motoko, orgulhosa por ter visto a performance de Yuri, mas também pensando em cedo ou tarde descobrir o segredo da loira.  
  
- A Sarge Yu é Dez! - Sarah faz um sinal de positivo.  
  
- Vivaaa! - Exulta Kaolla. Apesar da guia loira parecer às vezes ser meio exigente e chata, no fundo era uma ótima pessoa.  
  
- Heh... Keitarô, e você? Não gostou que a Yuri irá se juntar à nossa turma? Mais uma garota linda e gostosa para atazanar a sua vida! - Comenta Kitsune, sorrindo como ela só sabe fazer para o aparvalhado gerente da Pensão Hinata.  
  
- Keitarô! - Exclama Naru, visivelmente enciumada ao ver o sorriso meio bobo do rapaz.  
  
- Urashima... - De repente a expressão serena do rosto da jovem Aoyama muda, ficando ameaçadora.  
  
- Keitarô-Calouro-Taradão-da-Toudai é chegado numa loira, nyaum? - Pergunta maliciosamente Kaolla, se lembrando de certas coisas que vira nas revistas que Urashima tentara esconder inutilmente de sua vista na primeira vez que ela entrou em seus aposentos.   
  
- "Yeah! Blonde is Cool!" - Exclama Sarah.  
  
- N-Não é o q-que v-você e-está pensando, Kitsune! - Gagueja inutilmente Keitarô, sem saber como reagir diante da insinuação da jovem Mitsune Konno.   
  
- Hehehe... Se for assim, eu prometo que quando visitarmos Brightstone vou te mostrar para você os melhores lugares para cair na balada à noite, Keitarô Urashima! E aconselho você a tomar bastante catuaba com ovo de codorna porque lá... - Yuri também decide entrar na brincadeira, provocando o pobre rapaz diante das garotas de Hinata-Sou.   
  
- Yu-Yuri! - O rosto de Urashima estava corado como um pimentão.  
  
- Yuri-san, não encoraja este tarado pervertido não! Você nem tem idéia do que ele é c... - Naru protesta, mal imaginando que a sua nova amiga era também competidora pela atenção e pelos afetos do rapaz que nunca teve uma namorada.  
  
- Hehehe, foi só uma brincadeirinha, Naru... Epa, cuidado com o ...! - Yuri fica momentaneamente distraída e quando ela volta a sua atenção na estrada, tenta diminuir a marcha, mas é tarde demais.  
  
A carroça acaba passando por uma súbita depressão no terreno irregular do deserto, causando um solavanco que faz Mutsumi, Tama e Shinobu acordarem de forma brusca.   
  
Keitarô cai de forma desajeitada de costas, no centro da carroça e quanto ele tenta se levantar, ele se apóia na primeira coisa que está ao alcance de suas mãos.  
  
Algo grande, macio, volumoso e que balançava ao toque de seus dedos...  
  
Quando ele se dá conta, percebe que estava segurando num dos seios de Narusegawa com a mão esquerda e no peito da Motoko com a direita. Ambas as garotas estavam-no fuzilando com olhares faiscantes de raiva, enquanto todos observavam a constrangedora cena.  
  
- Keitarô! Você não toma jeito!!! Seu tarado! Pervertido!! Safado!!! - Exaltava-se uma irada Naru.  
  
- Urashimaaaa!!! Hoje você não me escapa!!! Morraaaa!!! - Motoko estava fora de si, quase em estado "berserker".  
  
- IIIIKHHH, Socorro! "Por que só acontece isto comigo?"   
  
No instante seguinte, a carroça se transformava numa arena de luta, onde Motoko e Naru estavam esganando um azarado Keitarô - sob o olhar zombeteiro de Kitsune, da animada "torcida" de Kaolla e Sarah, da chorosa Shinobu e da desligada Mutsumi, enquanto uma gotona saía da cabecinha de Tama-chan.   
  
Sem poder ajudar Keitarô, Yuri continuava dirigindo a carroça, deixando escapar um suspiro, enquanto pensava em como que ele conseguia "agüentar" todo aquele massacre.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom.  
  
Última Revisão: 27/12/2003.  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	28. De Volta a Smallville

Capítulo 28:   
  
De volta a Smallville  
  
Já era de manhã, quando uma dramática perseguição acontecia na estrada deserta da rota comercial leste de Arkadia.  
  
Uma improvisada caravana - composta por duas carroças, sete cavalos e dois jumentos - penosamente tentava manter distância de um grupo de quatorze Wolfraiders dirigidos por soldados orcs de elite, sedentos de sangue.   
  
Os membros da caravana haviam cavalgado durante quase doze horas seguidas, com exceção de um curtíssimo intervalo para pegar água e comer rapidamente. Todos eles estavam cansados, famintos e sem dormir a várias horas.   
  
Embora seus perseguidores tivessem partido mais tarde, a diferença atual era mínima, pois os Wolfraiders tinham montarias mais velozes, estavam mais descansados e motivados a derramar sangue, custasse o que custasse.   
  
- Vamos, mais depressa! Só faltam mais doze quilômetros para chegar à cidade! - Exclama a condutora loira de uma das carroças, tentando incentivar os seus companheiros, embora soubesse que todos estavam exaustos.  
  
- Não dá mais, Yuri! Se forçarmos mais os cavalos, eles irão morrer, derrubando a gente no chão! - Grita Greg, ex-prisioneiro dos orcs e o condutor da outra carroça com os fugitivos que vieram junto com ele.   
  
- Bem, só resta uma coisa a fazer... - Diz Yuri, embora seu comentário fosse quase inaudível devido ao troar dos cascos.  
  
- Não, não faça o que estiver pensando! - Greg percebe o pensamento da Ranger e tenta inutilmente impedi-la.  
  
- Yuri-san, não! - Exclama Motoko enquanto tenta limpar o abundante suor que escorre de sua testa com a manga de seu Gii.  
  
- Vou tentar atrasá-los. Fujam o mais depressa que puderem! Não esperem por mim, aconteça o que acontecer! Adeus! - A jovem loira estava disposta a tudo para fazer o derradeiro sacrifício para que todos os demais pudessem chegar à cidade sãos e salvos.  
  
Ordenando a um dos homens de Greg que tome o comando da carroça que dirigia, Yuri salta instintivamente num dos cavalos de reserva - que também estava cansado.   
  
Ela dá um último olhar para Keitarô - que tentava inutilmente gritar para ela, pedindo que parasse com aquela loucura - e despedindo-se mentalmente dele, esporeia o cavalo para a direção oposta, com o Sol nascente quase cegando seus olhos.  
  
A valente ranger arma a sua besta de carregamento rápido e constata que somente resta pouca munição na sua alijava. Menos de dez virotes. A única vantagem é que se tratavam de projéteis incendiários, capazes de causar terríveis danos às suas vítimas.   
  
Os Wolfraiders aparecem no horizonte, como sombras ameaçadoras, gritando e uivando selvagemente. Todos eles estão bem armados, cada qual com um arco curto composto (ideal para tiro montado), uma alijava com vinte flechas, uma afiada cimitarra e um punhal longo.   
  
E não era à toa que eles se tratavam de uma tropa de elite, temida pelos próprios orcs. Além de lutar e atirar muito bem, os Wolfraiders podiam fazer ataques-surpresa e incursões ferozes dentro de qualquer território inimigo, sem se intimidar com nada. E suas ferozes montarias lupinas causavam medo e terror nos cavalos dos humanos, dando-lhes vantagem tática e iniciativa.   
  
Nesta altura, eles estavam a quatrocentros metros de distância da caravana de fugitivos do platô e esta distância vinha decrescendo lenta, mas nitidamente.   
  
Yuri tenta acelerar sua exausta montaria, avançando corajosamente na direção aos seus inimigos. Quando ela estava a cerca de duzentos metros, ela dispara com maestria - praticamente no limite do alcance de sua arma.   
  
O primeiro tiro acerta na cabeça de um dos Worgs, matando-o e fazendo cair o seu mestre. Os outros Wolfraiders sacam os seus arcos e começam a atirar contra a loira. Contudo, a maioria dos disparos passa longe.   
  
Lutando para que o Sol não a ofuscasse, Yuri arma a sua besta e atira outra vez. O seu disparo resvala na ombreira de um oficial orc, só que o impacto é forte o suficiente para fazê-lo cair, quebrando-lhe o pescoço no solo pedregoso. Usando um conhecido truque "Ranger", ela em seguida se equilibra ao lado de sua montaria, procurando dificultar a mira dos inimigos.   
  
Contudo a distância entre ela e os seus inimigos fica mais próxima e os orcs começam a atirar, em grupos de quatro. Os disparos ficam cada vez mais próximos e por fim, o último deles acerta o pescoço de seu cavalo, ferindo-o mortalmente.   
  
Antes que o animal caísse - fraturando as patas em seguida - Yuri salta a tempo como se fosse uma gata, rolando habilmente no chão. Em seguida, a jovem aventureira levanta-se, ficando em posição de combate.   
  
Tudo parece estar perdido. Sozinha, ela não seria páreo para o esquadrão que está se aproximando perigosamente. Ainda assim, ela está disposta a sacrificar a sua vida para dar tempo dos outros fugirem para a cidade.  
  
Ela rapidamente arma a sua besta e fica em posição de tiro. A espada curta e a adaga ficam ao alcance de sua mão, presas na cintura.  
  
- Keitarô... É uma pena... - Com um suspiro, ela pensa no simpático rapaz que conhecera e que lhe dera alguns momentos de alegria. Ela se concentra, preparando para enfrentar a sua última batalha.   
  
O impossível acontece. Assim que ela dispara o seu primeiro - e derradeiro - tiro, matando o Wolfraider mais adiantado, todos os demais fogem em disparada, em pleno caos... Mas os Wolfraiders não costumavam abandonar a sua presa mesmo diante de um inimigo feroz... Seria um milagre?  
  
Não se tratava de um milagre. Ao escutar um ruído poderoso como dezenas de tambores tocando ao mesmo tempo, Yuri mal tem tempo de se desviar para não ser atropelada. Neste instante, cerca de trinta e seis cavaleiros fortemente armados estavam investindo com suas lanças pesadas contra os Wolfraiders, que ficaram em súbita desvantagem tática e numérica.   
  
Rapidamente, a loira olha para trás e percebe que o pessoal parou de fugir há vários metros de distância. Estavam lá atrás parados - vigiados por mais cinco cavaleiros.   
  
Yuri repara no brasão de armas e nos estandartes da singular tropa. Não. Não eram os homens de Eldrick, mas sim uma patrulha de mercenários a serviço do Barão de Strongald! Será que na correria eles entraram em território errado?  
  
O Hinata Attack Team e os prisioneiros liderados por Greg haviam saído da frigideira para cair no fogo!  
  
Em poucos instantes, a desigual batalha termina. Com apenas cinco feridos, os cavaleiros de Strongald eliminam todos os Wolfraiders e as suas montarias.   
  
Apenas um sobrevivente orc fugiu rumo à vastidão, para nunca ser mais visto. De fato, o infeliz não seria louco de voltar à aldeia para contar a um irado Grommir que foi o único sobrevivente do massacre.   
  
Yuri tenta caminhar de volta à caravana - de forma penosa - mas o cansaço, a fadiga e o calor acabam por fazê-la cair ao chão árido e pedregoso.   
  
Antes de perder a consciência, ela vê um vulto se aproximando dela:  
  
- Keitarô? - suspira Yuri enquanto tenta vagamente umedecer com a língua os lábios ressecados.  
  
- Shhh... Fique tranquila. Você está entre amigos. - Fala uma voz tranqüila e serena, mas estranhamente familiar. Ela fecha os olhos, se entregando ao mundo dos sonhos.   
  
*****  
  
Vários minutos mais tarde, Yuri, a Ranger, acorda repentinamente, e ela percebe que está deitada numa maca improvisada. Pela posição do Sol, já devia ser próximo das onze horas. Ou seja, havia dormido quase três horas sem interrupção. A sua fronte estava umedecida por um pano limpo molhado e alguém lhe dá um cantil cheio de água e uma marmita com um pedaço de carne defumada para comer.  
  
- Quem... Quem são vocês? - Diz ela numa voz sumida e débil, quase febril.  
  
- Ora, ora, Senhorita Yuri, não se lembra mais dos seus amigos? - Responde em tom jovial o vulto que o salvara momentos atrás.  
  
- Jake?! É você! - Yuri identifica o líder dos cavaleiros. Um rapaz por volta de 23 anos, de cabelos castanho-escuros, cabelos despenteados, nariz pontudo e olhos azuis como o do céu, sendo bem alto - e tendo com um sorriso irreverente estampado no rosto.   
  
- Sim. E aqui está o seu outro amigo... - Jake se afasta um pouco e dá passagem para um jovem da mesma idade que a sua, vestido com o uniforme de oficial da milícia particular de Strongald.  
  
- Sammy! - Yuri não acredita no que vê, enquanto que lembranças recentes de um passado quase esquecido vêm à tona.   
  
- Olá, Yuri. - Identifica-se o companheiro de Jake, que tinha cabelos encaracolados, rosto sardento, um pouco acima do peso e de estatura média, mas bastante simpático.   
  
- Mas... O que fazem aqui? E por que estão usando os uniformes e o estandarte de Strongald? - Pergunta a jovem, tentando encaixar os fatos em sua mente e agradecendo aos céus por ter encontrado seus ex-amigos de anos atrás e não um irascível e grosseiro mercenário de Strongald.  
  
- Ora, querida... São coisas da vida! A vida no quartel da guarda real de Brightstone estava meio monótona e a gente resolveu dar baixa para virarmos "free-lancers", como você. - Fala Jake enquanto despeja o conteúdo rubro de um odre de vinho numa caneca.  
  
- Normalmente as nossas patrulhas não costumam fazer rondas fora do limite das fazendas do nosso patrão atual, mas estávamos na pista de um bando de orcs que invadiram o local, dias atrás... - Complementa Sammy, aproveitando a deixa para mordiscar um pedaço de pão com carne dentro que estava sem dono por perto.  
  
- E topamos com vocês fugindo daqueles Wolfraiders... Uau! O que fizeram com eles para atrair este vespeiro a menos de dez quilômetros da cidade? - Pergunta Jake, gesticulando de forma exagerada.   
  
- Bem... É uma longa história... - Sorri Yuri meio sem graça, tentando filtrar em sua mente o que poderia contar para seus amigos e o que deveria manter em sigilo.  
  
- E pelo visto, você arranjou um bocado de novos amigos, não? - Jake dá uma gargalhada e aponta para um grupinho, onde estavam Keitarô, Naru (agora decentemente coberta com um manto emprestado por um soldado para disfarçar o horrível "vestido de casamento" que ainda estava usando) e as outras meninas.   
  
-   
  
O embaraço de Yuri era tanto que qualquer um podia perceber que Jake não era um mero conhecido da jovem.  
  
- Mais ou menos... - Yuri tenta disfarçar um emaranhado de emoções conflitantes e apanha o odre de vinho, tomando um rápido gole "de bico".  
  
- Bem... senhor oficial, o meu nome é Greg, da guilda de mercadores de Smallville. E estes são meus companheiros de caravana. A senhorita Yuri e o seu grupo nos libertou das garras dos orcs... - Adianta-se o mercador Greg cumprimentando o oficial Jake, sem se importar com o fato de que ele era um homem de Strongald.   
  
- Ai, esqueci de apresentar vocês... Greg, estes são Jake e Sammy, meus velhos amigos e ex-companheiros da guarda real de Brightstone. Pessoal, este é Greg, chefe das caravanas da guilda de mercadores de Smallville...  
  
- Fique fria, gatinha! Mas vocês estão seguros agora, meus amigos! Bem, se não se importarem, iremos escoltá-los até a cidade, depois que descansarem mais um pouco. - Jake não se incomoda pela súbita interrupção e até parece satisfeito pelo feito heróico do dia.   
  
Apesar de suas feições severas e do aspecto implacável, os demais soldados não importunaram os fugitivos da cidadela de Grommir e muito menos Keitarô, Naru e as garotas.   
  
Diferentemente dos homens de Khazar, os soldados de Strongald eram mais disciplinados e educados, embora igualmente ferozes em batalha.  
  
A uma ordem do oficial Jake, os cavaleiros haviam recebido ordem de desmontar e descansar uma hora, num pequeno arroio perto de umas árvores meio secas, antes de voltarem em definitivo para a cidade.   
  
Todos começam a fazer uma rápida refeição, acendendo uma fogueira e alguns deles compartilham suas rações com os ex-prisioneiros e com as garotas da Pensão Hinata.   
  
Logo após ter tratado dos ferimentos dos cavaleiros que enfrentaram os Wolfraiders e dos fugitivos de Greg, a jovem Shinobu tem uma surpresa: Um dos homens de Jake gentilmente oferece uma linda maçã ainda fresca para ela, o qual aceita, mal disfarçando um sorriso tímido - típico dela.   
  
O jovem militar, um jovem moreno de uns dezessete anos e com feições latinas, retribui o sorriso e diz um elogio com sotaque nitidamente espanhol para a jovem adolescente, em seguida voltando para a companhia dos seus amigos, cantarolando uma música de sua terra natal.   
  
Motoko permanece calada - num silêncio tenso e quase hostil - enquanto Kitsune e a Mutsumi começam a jogar conversa fora, contando piadas e puxando conversa com os soldados mais novos - e mais atraentes - arrancando risadas e palavras de encorajamento.  
  
  
  
- Sempai, será que estes homens não irão fazer mal a gente? - Pergunta timidamente Shinobu para Keitarô, ainda desconcertada com a reação do desconhecido soldado.   
  
- Bem... Creio que não. Senão eles teriam nos atacado quando cruzamos com esta patrulha. - - Responde Keitarô  
  
- Bem... Espero que ninguém seja atrevido a ponto de mexer comigo ou com uma das meninas, senão... - Motoko comenta, apertando nervosamente o cabo de sua Shisui, visivelmente incomodada com a presença dos homens de Strongald.  
  
- Fique tranqüila, Motoko-chan. Acho que estes soldados devem ser bem disciplinados. Mas se alguém bancar o gostosão... Pode ter certeza que o infeliz vai ver estrelas! - Diz Naru, dando um soco no ar.  
  
Narusegawa se empolga em seu gesto e acerta sem querer o pobre Keitarô. Apesar do golpe ter saído fraco, a porrada é suficiente para fazê-lo voar pelos ares, causando surpresa e espanto a todos os presentes que nunca viram o Naru-Punch em ação. Até Greg e o seu pessoal ficam assustados quando o infeliz rapaz aterrissa dolorosamente de cabeça no solo seco como se fosse um foguete descontrolado.   
  
Yuri vê a cena e tenta se levantar, mas constata que o seu corpo estava totalmente dolorido devido ao esforço para evitar a queda qee sofrera horas atrás e pragueja no íntimo o fato de não ter podido evitar aquele golpe. Mas na próxima vez...  
  
- Ops... Foi mal, Keitarô! - Fala Naru, visivelmente, constrangida com a reação de todos, numa das raras vezes em que pedia desculpas ao jovem Urashima.  
  
- Buááá... O que fiz desta vez para merecer isto?  
  
Yuri continua semideitada na maca improvisada, enquanto Kaolla e Sarah ficam brincando e fazendo bagunça no meio dos soldados.   
  
O oficial Jake se aproxima, entregando-lhe uma pequena marmita contendo um pouco de carne assada com feijão preto, legumes e algumas batatas cozidas.  
  
- Não é a receita da Cantina da Mamma Lorenza, mas dá para quebrar o galho! - Responde Jake se referindo a um dos melhores lugares para se comer da capital Brightstone.   
  
- Não fique incomodado... Após a gente cavalgar durante quase doze horas saindo do platô dos orcs, isto é mais do que bem vindo. - Sorri Yuri mordiscando com vontade um pedaço de carne seca.  
  
- Bem, o que vocês faziam perdidos naquele fim de mundo? - Indaga Jake.  
  
- Iria fazer a mesma pergunta para você, seu bobo. - Sorri a loira, tentando ganhar um pouco de tempo enquanto organiza os seus pensamentos em sua mente.  
  
- Primeiro as damas! Lembremos que estamos numa era de igualdade de direitos para ambos os sexos! - Jake não se faz de rogado e dá um tapinha do ombro da loira.  
  
- Bem... Após eu sair de Brightstone e tentar sem sucesso arranjar serviço nas cidades vizinhas, fui contratada pelo Condestável Eldrick para investigar as circunstâncias dos ataques orcs às caravanas de Smallville. Eu e parte do grupo do Keitarô mal havíamos nos infiltrado na aldeia quando fomos capturados pelos mesmos. - Yuri muda de tom e, com uma expressão séria, narra resumidamente o ocorrido.  
  
- Admiro o fato de não terem virado comida de abutre no poste das torturas deles... Os orcs andam muito bonzinhos ou vocês conseguiram fugir deles antes que os mandassem para o poste?  
  
- Bem... Quem nos salvou foram aquelas garotas - Responde Yuri apontando para Kitsune, Mutsumi, Tama, Kaolla e Sarah. Jake e Sammy ficam espantados ao ver que as supostas salvadoras eram garotas comuns, sem qualquer traço de experiência militar.  
  
- Não acredito, baby! Você e o seu pessoal conseguiram fugir com vida daquele platô fortificado com uma porção de orcs armados até os dentes? - Coça a cabeça Sammy.  
  
- Podemos dizer que sim. Felizmente as meninas tinham um pouco de artilharia pesada... - Yuri esboça um meio sorriso e aproveita para tomar mais um gole de vinho.   
  
- Nunca ouvi falar de algum caso em que os Wolfraiders foram bem longe de sua base... Geralmente eles ficam no máximo a um raio de quinze quilômetros, patrulhando a área. - Comenta Jake, todo sério.  
  
- Também, depois do fuzuê que fizemos lá, eles devem estar fulos da vida até agora! - Diz Yuri, ironizando a confusão da véspera.  
  
- Bem, imagino que você e seu grupo estão ansiosos para voltar até a cidade. Aceita uma?... - Pergunta Jake ao notar a impaciência de seu colega e subordinado imediato Sammy.   
  
- Agradeço a sua ajuda de vocês, Jake e Sammy, mas acho que dá para a gente voltar tranqüilo... Suponho que vocês vão ter que voltar ao Castelo Strongald. Sei que o patrão de vocês não gosta que seus empregados fiquem zanzando fora de seus domínios por muito tempo... - Responde Yuri.  
  
- Bem, se me permite, querida, podemos escoltá-los até o Quartel do Eldrick. - Diz Jake, adotando um tom de voz mais íntimo e suave.   
  
- O quê? Mas... - Yuri fica incrédula ao ouvir isto, já que Strongald e Eldrick nunca estiveram bem, pessoal e profissionalmente.  
  
- Ora, não está com saudades de mim, gatinha? - Jake sorri, fazendo um gesto estendendo os dois braços ao mesmo tempo como se fosse abraçar a loira, numa atitude íntima para um mero conhecido.  
  
- Eheh, vejo que você não mudou nada, Jake, mas e quanto às suas ordens superiores? - Comenta a aventureira loira, afagando de leve os cabelos de Jake.   
  
- Além de patrulhar as vizinhanças do feudo, a gente ficou de buscar o velho Marius Strongald agora. - Responde Jake, tentando se recompor ao perceber que Sammy olhava para ambos com um ar de quem disesse: "Dá para vocês disfarçarem um pouco? Os soldados estão começando a bisbilhotar!"   
  
- Sério? - Yuri pergunta, algo intrigada.  
  
- O patrão foi conversar com o condestável e o prefeito da cidade. E não me parecia que estava com bom humor nesta manhã. Parece-me que o seu assessor Tarsius... Faleceu de forma inesperada há poucos dias atrás. Rumores dizem que um grupo de aventureiros invadiu a mansão do velhote e transformou-o em picolé! Segundo o que o povo estava comentando na cidade, o feito pela morte do velho Tarsius foi de um grupo de aventureiros novatos e jovens, que nem os seus amigos... E certamente, havia alguém que deveria ser uma maga ou sorcerer bem radical para derrotar aquele velhão! - Diz o oficial dos mercenários, gesticulando muito e enfatizando sua narrativa.   
  
- Bem, eu imagino que... - Yuri engole em seco, ao notar que Jake ficou subitamente com uma expressão séria no seu rosto.  
  
- Calma lá, baby. Não que eu morra de amores pelo finado Tarsius. Eu pessoalmente achava que aquele mago sacana não passava de um velhote mal-humorado e cheio de frescuras, mas o barão confiava nele mais do que o próprio filho. E certamente o velho Strongald irá descarregar a sua raiva no trouxa do Eldrick. - Continua Jake, falando num tom um pouco mais sério do que o seu usual.   
  
- Bem, isto não é comigo. Quando vocês pretendem levantar acampamento? - Yuri dá de ombros e notando que a maioria dos soldados estava conversando e batendo papo, percebe que eles estão quase prontos para ir para Smallville.  
  
- Daqui uma meia hora. Chegaremos no início da tarde. - Complementa Jake.  
  
*****  
  
Enquanto tais acontecimentos se desenrolavam, a muitos quilômetros de distância - após o fracassado casamento e o vitorioso ataque do Hinata Attack Team à aldeia do platô dos orcs - Grommir estava simplesmente furioso.   
  
Não tendo dormido direito durante a noite, o Chefe de Guerra não tinha recebido notícias dos seus guerreiros Wolfraiders e para piorar, o seu aliado Khazar - que estava se recuperando dos machucados que levara na confusão da véspera, na sua tenda particular - estava claramente indisposto com o seu fracasso.   
  
Desde quando os prisioneiros fugiram, o velho feiticeiro Mogul e aquele covarde do Finneas não haviam sido vistos. A não ser que...  
  
Um pensamento paranóico percorreu a cabeça do obtuso líder orc. Ele podia ser um pouco burro, mas não era idiota a ponto de deixar passar algumas coisas óbvias demais.   
  
Reunindo um pelotão de dez orcs Warlords fortemente armados, Grommir - devidamente armado e trajando sua armadura de batalha - caminha com passos inquietos rumo ao templo de Mogul.   
  
O perverso santuário havia somente recebido danos superficiais do ataque com os foguetes medievais da Kaolla, ao contrário do quartel das tropas e do próprio palácio de Grommir, que foram gravemente danificados.  
  
Ao perceber que a grossa porta de madeira estava trancada por dentro, o impetuoso líder de guerra ordena a seus soldados que a abram, usando um aríete improvisado. Em minutos a porta vem abaixo e Grommir adentra o escuro salão, gritando como um possesso:  
  
- Mogul! Finneas! Seus filhos de uma ogra! Apareçam ou vão se ver comigo! - Para ele, era claro que se não foram indiretamente responsáveis pela fuga dos presos, a dupla também não fez nada para impedi-los.  
  
Os poucos acólitos que estavam parados no salão, tentam impedir o cortejo de avançar rumo à câmara privada de Mogul, mas sem sucesso. As espadas e os machados que os guardas de Grommir ostentavam em seus punhos eram mais do que convincentes.   
  
- Não! Pelo amor dos deuses, milorde! Não podem interromper o grande Mogul agora! Ele nos deu ordens expressas para não ser... Aughhhhh! - Tenta argumentar um acólito diante de uma porta localizada na extremidade norte do templo. Mas no instante seguinte, ele é suspenso pelo pescoço com apenas uma das mãos do gigantesco líder de guerra.   
  
- Cão! Eu vou aonde eu quero ir! E nem os Nove Infernos podem me impedir de ver aquele verme leproso AGORA! - Dito isto, Grommir quebra o pescoço do infeliz acólito com um aperto e joga o seu corpo como se fosse uma boneca de pano desarticulada a uns cinco metros de distância - Homens! Abram esta maldita porta agora! Quero ver aqueles covardes!  
  
Os orcs Warlords arrombam a porta com facilidade. O chefe tribal orc, ao adentrar de forma arrogante na bizarra câmara, fica estarrecido pela visão que tem.   
  
Finneas e Mogul haviam completado há poucos minutos o ritual necromântico que ressuscitara a lenda viva Dralok.   
  
Das suas cinzas, o corpo do legendário rei dos orcs foi revivificado, pelas energias arcanas combinadas dos dois magos, usando o antigo machado de guerra como uma espécie de foco mágico.  
  
Um feitiço extra - lançado por Finneas - fez com que Dralok recuperasse sua memória, além de informá-lo quem eles eram e o motivo de sua ressurreição. Tal medida era necessária para evitar que o redivivo líder atacasse-os, quando ficasse consciente.   
  
Dralok tinha acabado de se levantar do altar aonde foi ressuscitado. Ele era ainda mais imponente e forte do que Grommir, causando profundo temor e respeito por parte dos poucos acólitos presentes à câmara. Mesmo Finneas ficara impressionado com o poder da aura que emanava do redivivo rei humanóide.   
  
Com o seu machado de batalha mágico, o antigo Rei dos Orcs parecia ainda mais poderoso e terrível, sendo dotado de um carisma do qual Grommir carecia.  
  
- Mogul, seu miserável! Quem é este guerreiro e o que você e o humano estão tramando contra mim? - Vocifera Grommir, visivelmente desconcertado.   
  
- Caro Grommir, nós acabamos de reviver o poderoso Dralok. - Responde Mogul sem demonstrar o menor sinal de temor.  
  
- O quê? Pelo grande Grunnch! Isto é impossível! - O líder militar arregala os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que invoca o nome da divindade profana dos membros de sua raça e recusa a acreditar nos fatos à sua frente.  
  
- Sob a liderança iluminada dele, finalmente nossos planos de conquista terão início! - Mogul finalmente abre o jogo, mostrando as suas tramas, confiante na incapacidade de Grommir reverter a situação.   
  
- Nunca! Eu não me tornei chefe de guerra dos Rancapeles e Quebraossos para entregar o MEU posto para um bastardo morto! - O Chefe de Guerra Orc protesta, enquanto pensamentos assassinos ecoam na sua mente primitiva.   
  
- Guerreiro! Eu sou Dralok, o Rei de todos os Orcs de Arkadia. Dê-me o comando das suas tribos e preste o juramento de fidelidade a mim! Você terá um lugar glorioso como comandante das minhas tropas! - Dralok responde, com uma voz imponente e profunda, causando um misto de medo, temor, respeito e adminiração em todos os presentes.   
  
- Não! Nunca! Você é uma múmia animada por feitiçarias e jamais irei largar o que é MEU! Guardas! Matem este impostor e estes dois traidores! - Grita Grommir, a ponto de explodir de puro ódio.  
  
- Então prefere lutar? - Dralok deixa escapar um suspiro de decepção e dá de ombros, como se subestimasse o seu desafiante.  
  
Mogul e Finneas permanecem impassíveis, enquanto seus subordinados encolhem-se de medo, ante à presença dos Warlords.   
  
Três dos soldados mais fiéis de Grommir avançam de espada em punho, dispostos a retalhar o suposto Dralok. Este aguarda calmamente o ataque. O primeiro Warlord toma a iniciativa, preparando um poderoso golpe com sua lâmina afiada, mas Dralok intercepta o braço direito de seu adversário habilmente, enquanto esmaga-lhe o peito com um soco de potência letal.   
  
No instante seguinte, o rei morto-vivo esquiva-se habilmente dos golpes dos Warlords restantes. Grommir, Mogul, Finneas e os demais assistem à batalha, todos prendendo a respiração.   
  
Provando que era mais do que uma mera múmia animada, o legendário líder massacra os infelizes guardas de elite usando apenas seus punhos e chutes. Em nenhum momento chegou a sacar o seu poderoso machado de guerra mágico, embora o pudesse fazer tranqüilamente.  
  
Grommir rosna ferozmente ao ver o resultado do massacre e treme de ódio ao ver o suposto último rei orc olhar para ele com uma atitude desdenhosa.   
  
- Guardas! O que estão esperando? Matem estes traidores!  
  
Só que nenhum dos seus subordinados se atreve a mexer, paralisados por uma onda de medo e respeito pelo desconhecido inimigo.  
  
- Isto é inútil, Grommir! Você está perdido. Só resta a você desafiar Dralok num combate individual, segundo nossas tradições sagradas. - Explica friamente Mogul, lembrando os costumes orcs de sucessão.  
  
- Maldito seja, Mogul! Vá para os Nove Infernos! - Grommir saca sua adaga da bainha e atira a lâmina em direção ao pescoço de Mogul. Este não se abala e no instante seguinte, desintegra a arma com um projétil mágico.  
  
Praguejando a covardia de seus soldados, o líder desafiado decide lutar contra Dralok, sacando rapidamente a sua espada. Esta era uma arma encantada que pertencera a um guerreiro humano morto por ele há vários anos atrás. E Grommir nunca foi derrotado em combate empunhando ela, Especialmente no dia em que foi sagrado como Chefe de Guerra, matando o seu concorrente da tribo dos Quebraossos.  
  
O primeiro golpe desferido pelo líder desafiado visa a cortar o pescoço de seu adversário. Surpreendentemente Dralok não se esquiva e apara o curso da espada de Grommir, bloqueando-a com o ultra-resistente bracelete que usava numa das mãos. Com um movimento brusco, o rei orc obriga o seu gigantesco adversário a recuar.  
  
Grommir - aturdido por tamanha ousadia e força - avança segurando sua espada com as duas mãos, agora visando a perfurar o coração daquele "Fantasma". Dralok espera o último instante e se esquiva, ao mesmo tempo em que saca o seu machado.   
  
Um risco de fogo preenche o ar e o antigo líder orc tira o primeiro sangue, acertando de raspão o braço esquerdo de Grommir que grita de pura dor. Além do machado de batalha ser afiadíssimo, parecia que a lâmina estava avermelhada de calor, como se estivesse em chamas.  
  
Era a lendária arma conhecida por Erebus na língua comum humana ou Ur-Khazan na linguagem primitiva dos orcs.   
  
Grommir não se dá por vencido e em seguida troca vários golpes com Dralok. A luta segue equilibrada, digna dos dois líderes. O duelo faz gelar o sangue dos presentes tamanha a técnica, poder e ferocidade demonstradas - com a surpreendente exceção de Mogul e seu estranho corvo, que grasna de satisfação.   
  
Poucos segundos depois, ao constatar que seu adversário era mais experimentado do que imaginava, Grommir lança um ataque impetuoso, visando acertar a cabeça do redivivo soberano.   
  
Por sorte, a lâmina da espada do Chefe de Guerra foi bloqueada pelo diadema real de Dralok, uma peça rudimentar mais resistente do que o aço. A coroa primitiva apenas ficou riscada, mas isto é suficiente para que Dralok ficasse furioso de verdade.  
  
Ele começa a lutar como um possesso, forçando Grommir a recuar mais e mais. Os soldados orcs e os acólitos de Mogul assistem ao duelo de seus líderes com silêncio e tensão crescentes.   
  
Num dado momento, ambos os duelistas avançam com suas armas em riste como que para decidir a contenda. A espada mágica de Grommir e o machado lendário de Dralok se chocam, produzindo um forte barulho estridente e agudo.   
  
Com grande assombro, os presentes testemunham a expressão de medo e incredulidade do rosto de Grommir ao ver sua poderosa espada de duas mãos se estilhaçar como se fosse feita de metal barato. Ele imediatamente larga o que restou dela, ao sentir o calor insuportável transmitido pelo machado de Dralok.  
  
Quanto à arma do rei orc, ela está inteira e imaculada. Ao ver seu inimigo moralmente derrotado - Dralok larga o seu machado, como se entendesse que a luta terminara naquele momento.  
  
Vencido, humilhado e derrotado, Grommir fica em desespero. Só lhe restavam as alternativas de uma rendição humilhante ou do suicídio. Já que perderia fatalmente o respeito dos seus guerreiros. Com os olhos transtornados de ódio e frustração, ele pensa num estratagema desesperado.   
  
Rapidamente ele saca um punhal escondido no interior de sua bota e avança contra Dralok, antes que ele pense em pegar de volta o machado.  
  
- Você não vai me humilhar, cão bastardo! Quero ver se um morto vive duas vezes! - Grita Grommir com o brilho delirante da loucura em seu olhar, dando o bote para cima de seu adversário.   
  
- Pois saiba que eu, sou mestre tanto com armas e meus punhos! - Responde o antigo rei.   
  
  
  
Dralok intercepta o braço armado de seu oponente em pleno ar, apertando-o firmemente, ao passo que - com a outra mão - ele agarra fortemente no pescoço de Grommir.   
  
Torcendo de forma violenta, o rei orc obriga o humilhado chefe de guerra a largar seu punhal. Sentindo uma dor horrível, Grommir tenta gritar, mas a sua voz não sai.   
  
Um estalido seco rompe o silêncio do ambiente e logo em seguida, o corpo do infeliz chefe de guerra orc é arremessado a uma distância de sete metros ao pilar de pedra mais próximo.   
  
O líder humanóide se espatifa com o choque, rachando o pilar. Ele está morto ao tombar no chão. Um murmúrio de respeito e admiração toma conta do ambiente.  
  
- Homens de Grommir! Querem seguir o triste caminho dele ou preferem jurar lealdade a mim? - Exclama Dralok com uma voz imponente e vibrante, em nada semelhante ao ser que derrotara.  
  
Vendo o resultado inevitável, os soldados superam a indecisão inicial. Ainda que todos atacassem ao mesmo tempo, era óbvio que teriam o mesmo destino de seus companheiros mortos e do ex-chefe.   
  
Além de ser muito mais forte do que o finado Grommir, uma aura de autoridade e carisma emanava da personalidade de Dralok, como se ele fosse um semideus.  
  
Em seguida, um entusiasmo coletivo toma conta do salão. Tanto os acólitos de Mogul, como os guardas de Grommir brandem suas armas para o alto, saudando o novo rei:  
  
- Vida longa ao rei Dralok! Que ele seja nosso líder na batalha e na vitória!  
  
- Guerreiros orcs! Vocês viram o poder do nosso Rei! Dralok será empossado como novo chefe de guerra de nossas tribos e como Supremo Rei de todos os orcs. Que as tribos da fronteira se unam a ele e que nossos inimigos sejam calcados ao pó! - Mogul Blackhand aproveita a deixa para que a guarda pessoal de Grommir seja a primeira a ser convertida à nova causa.   
  
- Dralok! Dralok é o nosso rei! - Gritam todos os presentes.  
  
Finneas assiste a tudo, um pouco aliviado com a morte de Grommir, mas também satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Logo, logo ele também teria a sua vingança. Mais um pouco e ele ficaria livre de ter que abaixar a cabeça para aquele gordo arrogante que se autodenominava seu patrão. Este seria o primeiro passo rumo ao poder e a glória que ele pretendia alcançar.   
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Ultima Versão: 16/01/2004.  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	29. Um Novo Líder

CAPÍTULO 29:   
  
Um Novo Líder.  
  
Já havia passado do Meio-Dia e uma tensa reunião se desenrola no prédio da prefeitura de Smallville. Este era um elegante sobrado de um andar, com um pequeno jardim e uma fonte de água na frente. Juntamente com o templo, era a única construção de certo luxo e estilo na acanhada cidade mercantil.   
  
Sendo ao mesmo tempo sede do poder executivo e legislativo da cidade, a prefeitura abrigava o gabinete do prefeito - eleito para um mandato de sete anos pelos cidadãos residentes na cidade, uma pequena câmara de representantes dos cidadãos (seis, no total) e finalmente o chamado Conselho Municipal.   
  
Este era composto pelo Prefeito, todos os representantes dos cidadãos, o Condestável, o membro mais graduado do clero da cidade, o presidente da guilda dos mercadores e os cidadãos mais notáveis (leia-se ricos) da cidade. Na prática, o Conselho se reunia raramente, geralmente apenas para ratificar decisões já tomadas pelo Governo central de Brightstone ou para assuntos de importância extrema.  
  
Tecnicamente falando, os Barões de Khazar e de Strongald não faziam parte do Conselho - pela conhecida animosidade de ambos pela cidade - embora eles tivessem o direito de mandar seus representantes como ouvintes.   
  
Na larga sala de reuniões estava o prefeito da cidade, Sir Edgard; o presidente da guilda dos mercadores, Sir Arathus; o condestável Eldrick e mais alguns conselheiros, conversando e debatendo com um irado Barão de Strongald, que estava acompanhado de seu filho.  
  
Marius Strongald era um senhor de cabelos brancos e bigode proeminente, de estatura média, corpo bastante robusto (mais forte do que gordo) e com um par de olhos azuis bem vivos e perspicazes.   
  
Era notório arquiinimigo do Barão de Khazar e junto com este, se considerava o "dono" de Smallville, tentando mandar e desmandar junto às autoridades, a quem os tratava como meros serviçais.  
  
O seu feudo, localizado ao Sul de Smallville, era menos rico do que o do Barão de Khazar; mas era maior em termos de território ocupado e ele possuía um patrimônio maior. O clã dos Strongald vivia da agricultura, cultivando alimentos, trigo e cevada, além de terem um rebanho enorme de bois, ovelhas e cavalos.   
  
O domínio de Marius era tão auto-suficiente em termos de produção de alimentos e itens de primeira necessidade que raramente seus empregados necessitavam comprar coisas na cidade.   
  
Aliás, o velho nobre não via com bons olhos a cidade - que ele considerava uma "aberração encravada" nos seus domínios - ele fazia de tudo para os seus servos não saírem de seu feudo com a óbvia exceção dos mercenários, a quem era concedidas duas folgas de um dia por mês.  
  
O velho Strongald era por demais paranóico, desconfiando de tudo e de todos. Ninguém sabe ao certo quando sua insanidade mental começou. Alguns especulam que ele tenha ficado louco quando a sua adorada esposa morreu há anos atrás - vítima de uma debilitante doença misteriosa e incurável.   
  
Outros falam que a sua mente ficou alterada devido à uma violenta queda de cavalo, afetando a sua cabeça.   
  
O fato é que suas excentricidades e manias faziam um verdadeiro inferno na vida dos que o rodeavam. Os empregados do castelo eram punidos por faltas mínimas e mesmo alguns homens de confiança eram despedidos sem motivo qualquer.   
  
Embora não fosse tão prepotente e arrogante como Khazar, Strongald não era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar. De humor fortemente azedo e pessimista, quase nunca elogiava um colega ou subordinado seu e tinha a irritante mania de criticar todas as pessoas, exceto a sua finada esposa e ele mesmo.   
  
Por este motivo, alguns criados o apelidaram de "língua de fel".  
  
Sofrendo de mania de perseguição, toda a sua comida e bebida tinha que ser provada por um guarda escolhido por sorteio, antes de cada refeição - ele tinha um medo doentio de ser envenenado.   
  
Após a morte de sua amada esposa, o nobre havia proibido qualquer forma de diversão em seu castelo - desde jogos de cartas, performances de bardos e bufões até bailes e concertos.   
  
Os - raros - visitantes de fora eram submetidos a humilhantes revistas antes de serem autorizados a entrar e não tinham permissão de passar a noite no castelo, devendo-se retirar obrigatoriamente ao anoitecer.   
  
O idoso nobre ainda sofria de insônia e freqüentemente era visto andando para lá e para cá nos corredores de sua morada, falando sozinho ou resmungando qualquer coisa sobre o seu passado. E ai daquele que o interrompesse em seus monólogos intermináveis.  
  
O único ser que podia aparentemente aturar o irritadiço nobre era o finado mago Tarsius. Embora fosse arrogante e mesquinho, Tarsius fingia-se de humilde e servil na frente de Strongald, e aos poucos, soube ganhar a confiança do mesmo - inicialmente como seu médico particular e mais tarde, como mago e conselheiro.   
  
Alguns diziam que o maligno ilusionista usava seus conhecimentos mágicos não para tentar curar, mas sim para manter controle sobre a mentalidade do velho e instável nobre.  
  
Quando estava vivo, Tarsius passava metade do tempo no castelo Strongald e a outra metade em sua casa na cidade.   
  
Contudo, após Strongald ter cismado que os habitantes de Smallville conspiravam contra ele, o velho ordenou que o perverso ilusionista ficasse quase o tempo todo na cidade, espionando os movimentos dos seus supostos adversários. Ele era somente obrigado a comparecer no castelo uma vez por mês.   
  
O filho de Marius chamava-se Edmond. Alto, com cabelos castanho-claros, barba rala, sempre vestido com roupas finas e aparência algo efeminada, tinha a personalidade quase oposta à do pai.   
  
Edmond teve uma infância triste e sombria, tendo o duvidoso privilégio de ser filho único de um nobre à beira da insanidade completa.   
  
Apanhava quase todos os dias do pai pelas menores faltas, era proibido de brincar com as outras crianças do feudo e quando tinha 14 anos, a sua mãe faleceu. Ele foi enviado à capital do reino para estudar, só que lá conheceu más companhias, tornando-se o cafajeste que é hoje.   
  
O filho do velho Marius era boêmio incorrigível, mulherengo e - sempre que podia - ele fugia da monótona vida do castelo para gastar seu dinheiro nas bebedeiras e com as melhores mulheres no único bordel de Smallville, aonde era freqüentador notório.   
  
O passatempo preferido de Edmond era assediar qualquer mulher bonita que encontrasse pela frente, não importando se fosse solteira ou casada, loira ou morena, rica ou pobre.   
  
Havia boatos de que ele tinha seduzido e engravidado algumas adolescentes na cidade e que certa vez quase foi preso por provocar uma briga num baile público com um rival.   
  
Contudo, a pesada influência do seu pai acobertou seus crimes e transgressões. As famílias que ele havia prejudicado foram aconselhadas a não entrar na justiça local e as moças tiveram-se que mudar para Brightstone, para evitar maiores rumores e fuxicos.  
  
Após o falecimento de sua adorada mamãe, o comportamento do velho barão mudou radicalmente com o seu filho único.   
  
Embora os dois quase não se falassem, o idoso Marius fazia vistas grossas às faltas e deslizes morais de seu filho - como se estivesse arrependido pelos maus tratos que dera nele, ainda garoto. E ainda ficava furioso quando alguém lhe ousava falar a verdade sobre Edmond.   
  
O paranóico nobre já ameaçou mandar matar aquelas garotas "mundanas" que tiveram a coragem de inventar calúnias contra o seu pequeno "Ed", embora mais tarde tenha sido obrigado a dar algum dinheiro às famílias lesadas, a título de indenização, para esquecerem aqueles "embaraçosos" incidentes.  
  
Edmond, por outro lado, tinha um misto de mágoa e medo do pai, e indiretamente vingava-se do passado sofrido, com o seu comportamento irresponsável e errático, esbanjando dinheiro e causando confusão.   
  
Nas rodas sociais da pequena cidade, comentava-se que após a morte do Barão, o poder político e econômico de sua família iria desaparecer com o filho, já que "Ed" não tinha o mínimo de senso prático e comercial.   
  
Naquele momento tenso, Marius Strongald vociferava insultos e ameaças às autoridades de Smallville, por eles terem sido negligentes em evitar a morte do seu assessor Tarsius:  
  
- Senhor prefeito, eu demando que os responsáveis pelo assassinato do meu mago Tarsius sejam levados à forca até o final desta semana! Ou eu pedirei a corte a destituição do condestável! - Ameaçava o barão, dando um forte soco na mesa.  
  
- Por favor, acalme-se, milorde. Nós, do Conselho, estamos fazendo o possível para... - Tentava conciliar um jovem e inexperiente conselheiro municipal, tremendo feito uma vara verde diante da raiva do velho nobre.  
  
- Sem desculpas! Enquanto o meu mago particular está morto, os seus assassinos estão à solta nesta maldita cidade rindo da minha cara!  
  
- Papai, eles já estão fazendo o possível... - Tenta intervir inutilmente Edmond.  
  
- Cale-se, Edmond! Eu não pedi a sua opinião! E você, Eldrick, o que tem a dizer de tudo isto? - Strongald repreende rispidamente o seu filho, e em seguida provoca seu desafeto Eldrick, que estava enojado e entediado diante de tanta paranóia.   
  
- Os responsáveis por isto já devem estar bem longe. E testemunhas de confiança garantem que eles agiram por legítima defesa, protegendo indefesos cidadãos desta cidade dos bichos que o seu mago criava no porão... - Eldrick fala uma meia-verdade. Se o barão soubesse que o responsável pela justiça da cidade chegara a contratar os aventureiros que mataram Tarsius para uma missão, era perigoso Strongald mandar seus mercenários fazerem uma devassa na cidade, de tão insano que era.  
  
- É tudo mentira! - Grita o velho barão dando um soco na mesa.  
  
- Bem, meu caro Barão... Infelizmente, pesam acusações muito graves contra o seu falecido assessor. - Responde Eldrick, pesando bem as palavras e falando de forma lenta, mas firme.  
  
- Mentira! Tudo mentira! São calúnias vindas daquela camarilha do Khazar e do Finneas! - Gesticula o velho Marius Strongald, agitando os punhos de pura fúria.  
  
- Posso continuar? Encontramos evidências de que o falecido Tarsius fabricava criaturas perigosíssimas na sua mansão, o que fere a lei de segurança municipal. Algumas delas fugiram após o seu laboratório ter explodido de forma misteriosa - ameaçando a vida de pessoas inocentes - configurando um caso de extrema negligência e risco à ordem pública. - Interrompe Eldrick falando friamente, sem demonstrar a menor emoção.  
  
- Não acredito em nenhuma de suas palavras!  
  
- Por favor, papai. O homem... - Edmond tenta intervir, colocando a sua delicada mão esquerda no ombro do seu velho.  
  
- Cale a boca, Ed! Já disse que... - Vociferava o barão, com os olhos injetados de raiva.  
  
- Está bem, papai. - Resigna-se Edmond, voltando ao seu lugar na mesa, ante os sorrisos abafados de alguns conselheiros.  
  
- E depois, ele aprisionou em cárcere privado dois forasteiros sem nenhuma culpa, o que é proibido pelas leis... - Continua Eldrick, ansiando por acabar esta ladainha sem sentido.  
  
- Ao diabo com as malditas leis desta cidade! A única lei a que eu obedeço é a MINHA, entendeu? - Strongald responde, desta vez batendo na mesa com os dois punhos fechados.  
  
- Perfeitamente, milorde. Contudo lembramos que Smallville tem seu código de leis em conformidade com a vontade da Sua Majestade, o Rei... - O prefeito tenta intervir, esboçando um sorriso conciliador, enquanto com um gesto pede para que Eldrick se contenha.   
  
- É uma infâmia! Uma ingratidão! Os meus antepassados ajudaram a expulsar os malditos orcs da região, derrotando Dralok! Estas terras pertencem à minha família por direito! E até hoje não acredito que o rei daquela época tenha feito uma injustiça destas para o meu clã! - Exalta-se Strongald, emocionando-se ao lembrar do glorioso passado da sua família e do seu clã.   
  
- Lembre-se que Sua Majestade desmembrou uma parte do terreno dos domínios do Barão de Khazar, cujos antepassados também... - Eldrick interrompe o delírio de Strongald, atendo-se aos fatos.  
  
- Não! Não me fale daquele maldito! Todos estão contra mim! Mas não importa! Fiquem sabendo todos vocês que EU irei ainda dançar sobre suas sepulturas! - Os olhos do idoso barão estavam semelhantes aos de um louco furioso.  
  
- Bem, milorde, nós não podemos deixar de falar da questão dos tributos. Sabemos que a colheita está próxima e... - Comenta o Secretário de Finanças de Smallville, mostrando um relatório contendo as estimativas da próxima safra na região.  
  
- Não vou entregar nenhum grão a mais para vocês! Eu não vou pagar nenhum tostão de imposto contra minha vontade! - Porém Strongald mantinha-se impermeável à razão.  
  
- Seja razoável! Nós temos silos e moinhos suficientes para comportar sua safra e acho um despropósito o senhor gastar dinheiro para mandar sua carga para tão longe, gerando custos adicionais! - Dizia suplicante, o secretário, sabendo que era fora de propósito a política discriminatória do Barão Marius para com Smallville.  
  
- Dane-se esta maldita cidade! Prefiro investir em outras localidades que perder dinheiro nesta vila miserá...  
  
- Papai! - Edmond perde momentaneamente a calma e cansado de bancar o saco de pancadas, faz um gesto veemente de censura para com o idoso pai.  
  
- Até tu, Edmond, meu filho? Esta cidade não merecia nem uma moeda de cobre de minha fortuna... Ela, para início de conversa, NÃO deveria ter existido. Jamais! - Strongald subitamente muda a cor de suas faces de vermelho para um branco pálido e temporariamente parece conter a sua raiva.  
  
- Milorde, o fato é o seguinte: Diante dos fatos recentes, precisamos reforçar a segurança contra os orcs - que estão cada vez mais agressivos ou... - Eldrick inutilmente tenta voltar a pauta original da reunião que foi desvirtuada pelas queixas pessoais e explosões do seu desafeto pessoal e das inúteis tentativas dos presentes de desviar a conversa para algo mais ameno.  
  
- Para o diabo os orcs! Se você e seus homens são incompetentes para acabar com um banco daqueles animais, o problema é o seu! - Strongald volta a ficar irritado e o seu olhar parece com o de um lobo faminto ao fitar o seu desafeto pessoal.  
  
- Mas as suas fazendas também correm perigo! - Diz Eldrick, levantando-se da cadeira, coisa que raramente fazia.   
  
- Não! Nunca! Jamais cederei um homem sequer para a sua miserável milícia! Eles são meus! Todos meus! - Diz Strongald, gesticulando e apontando ameaçadoramente o dedo indicador para o condestável.  
  
- Papai, nós precisamos voltar para o castelo. Bem, meus caros, eu acho que esta reunião basta por hoje... - Vendo a inutilidade de continuar com a reunião, Edmond se prepara para sair da sala.  
  
- Humpf... Está bem. Mas fiquem sabendo que se não tomarem nenhuma providência contra os matadores do meu assessor Tarsius, vocês sofrerão as piores represálias que podem imaginar! Até mais!  
  
Acompanhado do seu pusilânime filho, Marius Strongald sai da sala rangendo os seus dentes. Seu olhar transparecia o brilho claro da insanidade mental. Embora ainda se mantivesse intelectualmente lúcido, suas ações eram ensombrecidas por seus sentimentos emocionais totalmente desequilibrados.  
  
Contudo, o velho estava tão furioso que - sem querer - ele acaba esbarrando no coitado do Keitarô - que tinha acabado de abrir a enorme porta e desta vez não teve culpa pelo incidente. Ambos caem no chão de forma desajeitada.   
  
- Ei! Olhe por onde anda, seu verme! - Grita Strongald, ainda caído.  
  
- Desculpe-me, meu senhor. Quer uma ajuda para se levantar? - Responde Keitarô estendendo a sua mão direita.   
  
- Está pensando que sou um velho senil? Vá para o inferno, moleque! - O velho barão dá um ríspido tapa na mão do jovem e se afasta.  
  
- Ei, não precisa ser...  
  
- Fica frio, cara. Ele é deste jeito - Cochicha Edmond no ouvido de Keitarô, fingindo estar repreendendo-o - Papai, não ligue para este plebeu. Vamos indo.  
  
- Humpf... Esta juventude de hoje... Bando de irresponsáveis! - Resmunga o instável nobre.  
  
Ao ajudar o seu pai a se levantar, o afetado Edmond repara na presença das garotas, que tinham acabado de subir a escadaria do primeiro andar. Os seus olhos cobiçosos faíscam com o brilho do desejo, olhando em especial para a Naru, Yuri e Kitsune, embora todas elas fossem atraentes e dignas de estarem em sua alcova.   
  
Cedo ou tarde, todas as desconhecidas conheceriam do que ele era capaz, caso ficassem mais algumas horas na cidade.  
  
Esboçando um sorriso enigmático, Edmond ampara o velho Marius e cruza com a Naru e a Yuri.  
  
- Olá, senhoritas! Tenham um bom dia. - Edmond faz uma reverência cortês às meninas. Naru fica encantada com a elegância e boa educação do nobre, enquanto Yuri faz uma cara de desconfiança.  
  
- Hã? - Keitarô repara que, assim que terminou de cumprimentar as garotas, o mulherengo filho de Marius lançou um olhar discreto na bunda da Naru.  
  
- Vamos logo, filho! Estou farto desta maldita cidade! - Diz Strongald, sem olhar para trás.  
  
Na saída do prédio, os dois Strongald - pai e filho - cruzam com Jake e a sua tropa de cavaleiros.   
  
O velho Marius pensa em xingá-los para descarregar a raiva que sente, mas o esperto oficial mercenário faz o seu relato e mostra para o velho barão as cabeças dos "Wolfraiders" que abatera horas atrás. Todas elas estavam penduradas a tiracolo nos cavalos de seus soldados.   
  
Malandramente, Jake tinha adicionado as vítimas que Yuri também fizera, para melhorar a sua "média".   
  
Pela primeira vez, Marius fica um pouco mais tranqüilo e elogia o oficial de forma discreta, embora reclamasse do atraso de sua escolta.  
  
Depois, Jake cochicha algo no ouvido de Edmond. Este acena com a cabeça, aparentemente concordando.   
  
Finalmente, o barão e o seu filho mulherengo saem da cidade, escoltado por seus homens.  
  
A esta altura, Keitarô e todas as garotas assistiam a cena de uma das amplas janelas do primeiro andar prefeitura.   
  
Eles já tinham tido a autorização para entrar, concedida por Eldrick.   
  
- Já vão tarde... - Murmura Eldrick, soltando um suspiro misto de alívio e desabafo. Se não fosse o apoio do pessoal do Conselho e de aliados influentes na corte, ele já teria sido deposto e transferido para um forte localizado nos confins do reino de Arkadia, ou pelo Barão de Khazar ou pelo velho Strongald.  
  
- Bem, meu caro condestável, eu acho que não podemos deixar nossos caros aventureiros esperarem. Eles devem ter algo de importante para falar. - Comenta o prefeito, dando um tapinha de consolo no ombro esquerdo do oficial responsável pela justiça e segurança da cidade.   
  
- Sim. - Diz Eldrick enquanto arruma os seus papéis em cima da mesa.  
  
- Eldrick, nós temos assuntos muito urgentes para tratar! - Uma voz feminina se faz ouvir, impaciente, causando murmúrios de espanto entre os homens do Conselho.   
  
- Bem, eu sei. Yuri, Naru, Keitarô e todos vocês, este é o nosso prefeito Sir Edgard e este é o presidente da guilda de mercadores, Sir Arathus. Senhores, estes são os voluntários que aceitaram investigar o que há por trás dos ataques orcs às nossas caravanas - Eldrick, um pouco constrangido, se encarrega de fazer a apresentação dos aventureiros aos membros da elite da cidade.  
  
- Prazer em conhecê-los, pessoal. - Responde Kitsune, piscando um de seus olhos para os presentes, sorrindo com uma expressão jovial e fazendo o "V" da vitória.  
  
- Hã, olá... - Diz Motoko, um tanto constrangida pelo fato de estar diante de muitos homens.  
  
- Oiêêê, genti, eu sou a Kaolla!!! - Fala a jovem estrangeira enquanto que dá um esquisito salto mortal, parando nos ombros de uma contrariada Motoko.  
  
- E eu sou a Sarah, Sarah Mac Dougal! Good to See You! - Cumprimenta a garota californiana, e humor um pouco mais afável do que o normal.  
  
- Mew! Mew! - Acena a tartaruga Tama, causando espanto nos presentes, exceto Eldrick.  
  
- Hihi, Hã, esta é a Tama-chan e eu me chamo Mutsumi. - Sorri a jovem de Okinawa, cujo bichinho de estimação estava pousado em sua cabeça, como sempre.  
  
- Sejam bem vindos à prefeitura, meus corajosos jovens. E peço desculpas pela descompostura do Barão de Strongald. Não liguem, ele é daquele jeito - O prefeito dá as boas vindas ao grupo, mais calmo após a tempestade de insultos causada por Strongald.  
  
- Perdão, mas quem deles era o Barão? - Pergunta simploriamente Keitarô, como sempre.  
  
- Era o senhor mais velho, de bigode. E aquele jovem... É o seu filho... - Diz Eldrick, falando com um tom de maneira a duvidar seriamente da masculinidade de Edmond.  
  
- Alguma notícia das caravanas que sumiram? - Intervém secamente Sir Arathus, o líder da guilda de mercadores na conversa, intrigado com a presença dos estranhos.  
  
- Bem, temos novidades, algumas boas, mas algumas não tão boas...  
  
Yuri começa a relatar os fatos que aconteceram desde a sua partida. A jovem ranger mencionou a reunião que ela e os outros testemunharam no árido Platô Orc, entre os líderes humanóides e o mago Finneas; a prisão deles pelos guerreiros de Grommir; a chegada do barão de Khazar e a visão das máquinas de guerra trazidas pelo nobre traidor; sem falar na sua espetacular e quase impossível fuga daquele lugar de cativeiro e morte.   
  
Finalmente, ela termina a narrativa contando como foram salvos dos Wolfraiders pela patrulha do oficial mercenário Jake e seus cavaleiros.  
  
- Senhorita Yuri, você está ciente do que está dizendo? Acusar um nobre como o barão de Khazar é algo bem grave e... - Diz o prefeito Edgard, franzindo o cenho e com um certo tom de censura na voz.  
  
- Você está duvidando da gente? Olha, porque não vai até lá e ... mmmmmmphphphph - Naru tenta discutir com o prefeito, mas é "convencida" a não falar devido a mão de Yuri, que delicadamente lhe tampa a boca.   
  
- Shhh... Peço desculpas a todos, mas a minha amiga está um pouco estressada devido aos últimos acontecimentos... - Comenta Yuri, falando humildemente e fazendo um sorriso sem graça.  
  
- Tudo bem, Yuri. Pode continuar. - Diz Eldrick, resignado, por já conhecer vagamente o gênio de Naru e do restante do pessoal.  
  
- Bem, isto é tudo. Realmente Smallville corre perigo e a cidade pode ser atacada nos próximos dias por uma confederação de tribos orcs vindas da vastidão da Fronteira. Na seqüência, as tropas de Khazar irão intervir, ocupando o que restar da cidade. - Conclui a jovem loira, tentando falar da forma mais objetiva possível.  
  
- Isto é muito fantástico. Impossível! - Comenta o prefeito, incrédulo  
  
- Mas porque o Barão faria uma coisa destas com nossa cidade? - Pergunta um dos Conselheiros.  
  
- Acreditem, mas é a verdade. - Responde a aventureira, com um tom de voz suave, mas firme.  
  
- E as provas, minha cara Yuri? Tem como comprovar suas descobertas? - Diz Arathus, meio cético.  
  
- Bem, tudo o que vimos e contamos foi gravado nisto aqui, nesta luneta mágica. Vocês sabem que este meio é considerado válido pela Suprema Corte de Brightstone como prova testemunhal. Nenhum mago além do próprio Kadghar pode destruir, alterar ou distorcer o seu conteúdo... - Responde Yuri tirando de sua sacola um estranho objeto semelhante a uma luneta.   
  
- Uma luneta mágica feita pelo arquimago Kadghar! Mas... Como conseguiu isto? - Pergunta Arathus, surpreso. Por ser viajado e muito influente, sabia da reputação do mago que morava em Brightstone e da sua desconfiança com relação a terceiros.   
  
- Apenas agentes autorizados pela corte recebem tais equipamentos, além de serem treinados para usá-los. - Responde Yuri firmemente enquanto Kaolla e Sarah começam a ficar impacientes no salão, pensando em alguma traquinagem.  
  
- Sim, sim, mas ela pode mostrar as imagens que vocês testemunharam? - Pergunta o Prefeito Edgard, visivelmente curioso.  
  
- Claro. - Responde a loira enquanto com dedos ágeis apressa a desmontar o complexo instrumento.  
  
- Atenção, senhores, o que veremos aqui é algo de suma importância e de extremo sigilo. Ninguém mais, além de nós, os presentes, deverá saber de sua existência e conteúdo. - Diz Eldrick num tom sério, lembrando o prefeito e os conselheiros da gravidade do fato. - Esta é uma reunião SECRETA e nenhum de nós deve comentar isto para os que estão de fora, sob risco de processo por alta-traição.   
  
Todos prendem a respiração, quando Yuri retira o prisma mágico que estava dentro da lente. Ela coloca em silêncio o cristal em cima da mesa, de forma que a luz do Sol reflita na sua superfície. Em instantes, as figuras gravadas surgem ao redor do prisma, como se ele fosse um projetor de filmes.   
  
O prefeito, Arathus e os conselheiros ficam estarrecidos ao presenciarem a cena do diálogo dos líderes orcs com o traiçoeiro Finneas, o representante de Khazar na cidade. Só a presença dele naquela aldeia orc era prova contundente das más intenções de seu chefe.  
  
A conversa não dá margem a dúvidas das intenções da monstruosa aliança forjada entre os inimigos da raça humana e o nobre corrompido.  
  
No final do relato, um princípio de tumulto começa a se fazer no recinto. Alguns membros do conselho ficam em lágrimas e outros trocam acalorados debates uns com os outros. O prefeito está a beira do pânico, sacudindo sua cabeça como se tentasse acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo.  
  
- Não! Não pode ser! Ainda que as imagens daquela luneta refletem a verdade... O Barão não pode estar implicado nisto! Com certeza deve ser um truque daquele seu assessor traiçoeiro! - Balbucia o prefeito Edgard, suando frio e sem saber o que fazer.  
  
- Acredite, caro prefeito, mas é a pura verdade. Não arriscamos o nosso pescoço através da fronteira para irmos atrás de mentiras. - Responde Yuri. Apenas o fleumático Eldrick permanecera impassível, pois já estava preparado psicologicamente para ouvir aquilo.  
  
- Não, não estou duvidando de vocês, meus jovens, mas estes fatos são estarrecedores demais! Nunca algué nos últimos cinqüenta anos fez uma revelação tão chocante! Como que o descendente daqueles que ajudaram a derrotar Dralok pôde se aliar àqueles... Monstros? - Diz, emocionado, o prefeito.  
  
- Então, quer dizer que as caravanas eram saqueadas pelos orcs a mando de Khazar para prejudicar o comércio? E o que aconteceram com os mercadores? Eu exijo detalhes! - Sir Arathus olha fixamente para Yuri e lança uma pergunta como se estivesse testando ela.  
  
- Se me permite, caros senhores, por sorte, as agentes Kaolla Su e Sarah Mac Dougal fizeram uma descoberta muito importante que reforça nosso testemunho. Com licença, que vou mandar abrir a porta. - A jovem ranger não se deixa abalar e se levanta do assento onde estava.  
  
A um sinal de Yuri, ela ordena ao guarda de segurança para abrir a porta. Todos os membros presentes do Conselho ficam surpresos ao ver Greg e seus homens - dados como mortos - entrarem na sala, ainda com as roupas em trapos, os corpos sujos e exaustos e as marcas do brutal cativeiro.  
  
- Greg? Mas...Como? - Exclama Arathus, num misto de surpresa, alegria e receio.  
  
- Milorde Arathus, tudo o que estas jovens disseram é verdade. Os meus homens e eu fomos emboscados de forma covarde pelos orcs e aniquilados. Os humanóides já sabiam da partida de nossas caravanas e de nossas rotas de antemão. Nós fomos unicamente "poupados" para servimos de escravos nas suas imundas minas, e teríamos lá morrido se não fosse por estas valorosas jovens... - Diz Greg, falando em nome de todos.  
  
- E o carregamento que levavam? - Pergunta Arathus.  
  
- Tudo foi perdido e saqueado. Certamente os espólios devem ter sido comercializados pelos orcs para comprarem as armas do Barão de Khazar. - Comenta o chefe da caravana, pouco se incomodando com o seu estado deplorável de higiene, que chamava a atenção dos nobres ricamente vestidos e perfumados que estavam sentados nas cadeiras de mogno.  
  
- Mas vocês têm como provar isto? - Diz Edgard, visivelmente surpreso.  
  
- Eu e os meus homens vimos os homens de Khazar no acampamento orc, na noite em que fugimos de lá. E os cavalos que roubamos na fuga eram dele. - Responde o caravaneiro de meia idade, apontando para a janela que dava para a rua, do qual se podiam ver os animais estacionados na rua, descansando e bebendo água.   
  
- O que está falando, caro Greg é muito sério. Vocês concordam em servirem de testemunhas num eventual processo? - Pergunta Eldrick, ponderando bem o depoimento do desaparecido.  
  
- Sim, todos nós nos comprometemos a isto. - Responde Greg sem pestanejar.  
  
- Certo, verei o que está no meu alcance para protegê-los de eventuais represálias. - Diz Eldrick com um leve tom de ceticismo realista na sua voz.  
  
- Meu amigo Greg, eu fico contente que tenha escapado, mas não teme pela sua vida? O Barão é um homem muito vingativo... - Diz Arathus, estarrecido ao ver o triste estado físico e mental de seus empregados.   
  
- Sei disto, mas eu e meus companheiros estamos dispostos a conseguir justiça, para nós e em nome de nossos amigos mortos! Prefiro ficar dez anos numa prisão do calabouço real do que uma semana com os orcs! - Diz Greg, meio exaltado, ao se lembrar dos seus amigos assassinados pelos soldados orcs.  
  
- Sei, sei... Bem, de minha parte, caro Eldrick, eu acho que o senhor prefeito e você terão que tomar as devidas providências. A Guilda de Mercadores de Smallville vai continuar com a interdição de novas caravanas para El-Quattara suspensas até segunda ordem. O que podemos oferecer para Greg, seus homens e a estes valorosos jovens é uma substancial recompensa pelas fadigas e privações sofridas. - Diz Arathus, falando mais como homem de negócios do que como um conselheiro municipal.  
  
- É melhor pensarmos nisto SE sobrevivermos ao ataque orc, que é iminente... Meu caro Arathus. No momento, precisamos de dinheiro urgentemente para recrutar uma milícia e equipá-la o mais rápido possível. - Intervém Eldrick, franzindo o cenho e visivelmente preocupado com algo.  
  
- Bem... Neste caso, a nossa Guilda pode te oferecer alguns recursos em caixa e uma carta de crédito... Dois Mil e Quinhentas peças de ouro servem?...  
  
- Acho que dá para convocar e equipar uma companhia de cem a duzentos voluntários por algum tempo. Por mim, eu aceito. - Responde Eldrick sem titubear.   
  
- Bem, senhores, de minha parte, acho que vou ter que me retirar para tratar dos assuntos da guilda. Senhor Prefeito, caros colegas e Condestável Eldrick, a Guilda de Mercadores só tem a agradecer pelo resgate de alguns de meus homens e pela ajuda destes valorosos jovens contra aqueles asquerosos orcs. Obrigado.  
  
Depois que Arathus se retira, a reunião continua, desta vez com a presença de Greg.   
  
O prefeito Edgard estava transtornado e chocado pelas revelações, e ainda custava a admitir a verdade.   
  
Embora fosse um político relativamente honesto e que se interessava pelo bem estar da cidade que o elegera, ele era um pouco acomodado e covarde, temendo tomar medidas que desagradassem aos dois nobres brigões.   
  
A descoberta de que Khazar era um traidor, fez o veterano político temer pelo seu futuro.  
  
- Se metade do que vocês trouxeram for verdade... Temo que o caso esteja além de minha alçada... Cabeças irão rolar e certamente tanto Khazar como o velho Marius irão querer a dissolução do Conselho desta cidade.  
  
- Senhor prefeito, você está querendo insinuar que a gente está inventando esta história na frente de todos? - Esbraveja Motoko, indignada em sua honra samurai.  
  
- Não, não, senhorita. Não foi bem isto... Mas é que... É a primeira vez que vejo fatos tão estarrecedores assim... - tenta se defender Edmond, visivelmente embaraçado.  
  
- Bem, vamos deixar a parte política para depois, se nós sobrevivermos. O fato é que temos que nos preparar para uma invasão em grande escala. Se os informes estiverem corretos, os orcs poderão nos atacar a partir da semana que vem... - Diz Eldrick,num tom sombrio e pensativo.   
  
- Por que na semana que vem e não antes? - Pergunta um dos conselheiros presentes.  
  
- Não sei se eles vão mandar vários bandos esparsos ou se irão concentrar num grande ataque ao longo da fronteira, mas é certo que as tribos precisarão de alguns dias para mobilizar seus guerreiros, acumular munições e suprimentos e chegarem até aqui. Na melhor das hipóteses, teremos alguns dias para nos prepararmos... - Comenta Yuri apontando para um mapa de Smallville e adjacências, pendurado na parede da sala.  
  
- Bem, dá para organizar uma defesa, ainda que precária. Mesmo com a ajuda que Sir Arathus nos prometeu, eu temo pelo nosso sucesso. - Continua Eldrick, pensativo.  
  
- Uma companhia de cem milicianos NÃO é suficiente para nos defender, caro Eldrick? - Indaga o prefeito, que supunha erradamente que os orcs ainda estavam organizados em bandos esparsos e erráticos.  
  
- Só entre as tribos dos Rancapeles e dos Quebraossos, que são as mais próximas de nós, eles têm entre trezentos a quatrocentos guerreiros aptos. Se os orcs conseguirem a adesão de mais três ou quatro tribos vizinhas, fatalmente este número irá mais do que dobrar. Em resumo, nós precisamos de no mínimo um batalhão de cavalaria real para repelirmos o ataque - Responde Yuri, olhando fixamente no político acomodado.  
  
- Por Deus, não quero nem pensar se Khazar estiver envolvido e se juntar aos orcs... No feudo dele, suas forças somam cem arqueiros, cento e cinqüenta soldados de infantaria bem armados e setenta cavaleiros, todos eles mercenários experimentados na guerra... - Diz o prefeito, suando frio.   
  
- E não tem jeito de convencer o velho Marius Strongald a ceder alguns de seus homens, se contarmos a verdade para ele? - Propõe um dos conselheiros.  
  
- É mais fácil fazer aquele velho se aliar com Khazar do que ele emprestar uma só lança com a ponta quebrada para a gente. Aquele barão prefere ver Smallville ardendo em chamas que nos ajudar a deter os orcs... - Responde Eldrick pondo por terra quaisquer ilusões de uma luta fácil que os presentes supunham.  
  
- Mas as fazendas dele ao sul não correm perigo? Pelo que sei, ouvi dizer que os orcs andaram saqueando gado e inclusive matando alguns pastores... - Comenta outro conselheiro.   
  
- Muito bem lembrado, mas o velho Marius Strongald ainda não sabe que Khazar está envolvido. Até onde sei, Strongald tem entre trezentos a trezentos e cinqüenta soldados em seu feudo. Esta tropa é mais do que suficiente para lutar contra o exército de Khazar em igualdade de condições. Mas duvido que ela sobreviva a um ataque conjunto dos orcs aliados ao nosso nobre renegado. - Comenta Yuri, com base em informações que obtivera com Jake e Sammy durante a viagem de volta.   
  
- Bem, Eldrick, nós vamos ter que tomar as decisões do dia. Não há mais tempo para debates. Como se trata de uma crise terrível, entendo que você - na qualidade de condestável - tem carta branca para decidir sobre os assuntos de defesa. - Diz o prefeito, finalmente criando um pouco de coragem.  
  
- E os outros conselheiros, o que tem a dizer? - Pergunta Yuri, olhando de maneira incisiva e corajosa para todos os presentes.  
  
Todos, por unanimidade, aceitam o parecer do prefeito. Eldrick se limita a dizer:  
  
- Pois bem, por Deus, eu aceito a perigosa responsabilidade a que me foi confiada. Eu proponho que os recursos oferecidos pela guilda de mercadores sejam usados para comprar armas e equipar uma milícia temporária com todos os homens aptos.   
  
- Amanhã à noite, iremos fazer uma reunião extraordinária para decidirmos a melhor maneira de explicar ao povo os motivos da convocação sem causar pânico e fugas em massa. - Propõe o prefeito.  
  
- Mas o Barão de Khazar não pode desconfiar de algo, Eldrick? - Pergunta um dos conselheiros presentes.  
  
- Ao diabo com ele! Se estes jovens corajosos chegaram vivos até aqui, é porque tiveram que passar na frente dos seus amigos orcs! Cedo ou tarde ele ficará sabendo e provavelmente partirá para o tudo ou nada! - Responde energicamente o velho oficial, pondo de lado a sua cautela típica.  
  
- E quanto ao velho Marius? - Pergunta outro conselheiro.  
  
- Quanto menos ele souber, melhor. Espero podermos resolver isto sem atrair sua paranóia doentia. - Comenta Yuri.  
  
- Bem, caro Eldrick, Greg e meus jovens. Nós agradecemos profundamente os seus sacrifícios. Eldrick, eu e os demais conselheiros continuaremos nossa reunião extraordinária cuidando dos assuntos civis. Vocês poderão voltar ao Quartel da Guarda e discutirem a melhor... Estratégia para este grave momento. Vocês todos tem carta branca para isto.  
  
- Perfeitamente, senhor prefeito. Vamos, meus amigos, ao quartel da guarda. - Eldrick se levanta e com um gesto convida os aventureiros do Hinata Attack Team e o pessoal de Greg a seguirem-no.  
  
- Tudo bem, Eldrick. - Yuri também se levanta da cadeira que ocupava e esticando os seus braços para relaxar os músculos doloridos, se põe a caminho.  
  
Guiados pelo veterano oficial, Yuri, Keitarô, Naru e as demais meninas saem do enorme salão de reuniões da Prefeitura, acompanhados de dois guardas, de Greg e dos sobreviventes das caravanas chacinadas.   
  
- Tem mais alguma coisa a tratar com a gente, Eldrick? O Keitarô e as garotas estão completamente esgotados! Tivemos que quase matar nossas montarias para chegarmos vivas aqui. - Comenta a ranger loira, notando que o pessoal (com exceção de Motoko) mal conseguia caminhar direito devido ao esgotamento.  
  
- Sei... Peço desculpas por não ter providenciado ajuda imediata assim que chegaram, porque não podia sair da reunião.   
  
- Buááá, quero comida! To cum fômi! - Choramingava Kaolla, abrindo um berreiro capaz de comover a alma mais insensível.  
  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte, senhorita Yuri. Você leve todo o grupo para descansar na estalagem do Joe. Mande o taverneiro da Old Legs levar uma refeição no capricho por minha conta. Nós nos reuniremos depois das nove da noite, no meu gabinete no quartel.   
  
- E quanto a Greg e os outros? - Pergunta Motoko ao ver o deplorável estado dos sobreviventes das caravanas.  
  
- Eu gostaria de ver minha esposa e minha filha... - Diz Greg, visivelmente esgotado.  
  
- Eu também. Há dias que não tenho notícias de minha família. - Fala o mais jovem dos caravaneiros, o rapaz de nome Theleus.  
  
- Quero ver os meus pais... - Comenta um terceiro.  
  
- Entendo seus sentimentos, homens, mas sugiro que pelo menos nos próximos dias vocês fiquem sob a proteção da guarda no quartel. Providenciarei a vocês roupas novas, comida, bebida, banhos quentes e alojamentos adequados para todos. Amanhã veremos a questão de visitas de suas esposas e familiares. - Diz Eldrick, fazendo um meio-sorriso de compreensão.  
  
- Mas... - Tenta argumentar Greg, mas Eldrick faz um sinal dando a entender d eque seu parecer era irrevogável.  
  
- Mas por quê, seu Eldrick? Estes homens sofreram muito! - Exclama Naru, um pouco indignada com a aparente frieza do condestável.  
  
- Compreendo, senhorita, mas existe a questão de proteção a testemunhas. Se eles decidiram depor em nome dos interesses da cidade contra milorde Khazar, é o meu dever protegê-los até o fim, custe o que custar. Aquele barão é um homem muito vingativo e não duvido que ele usará de todos os meios para impedi-los de depor, inclusive seqüestro e assassinato. - Responde Eldrick, fazendo com que Naru ficasse ao mesmo tempo impressionada e temerosa.  
  
- Assassinato? Mas isto é loucu... - Tenta protestar Keitarô.  
  
- Infelizmente, sim. Temos que nos precaver contra o pior. Às vezes, a crueldade dos homens pode superar até mesmo a dos orcs. Vamos, pessoal. - Responde Eldrick fazendo um sinal para que os caravaneiros o sigam até o quartel. Ele se despede de Yuri e do pessoal sem dizer palavra alguma.  
  
*****  
  
Na aldeia dos orcs, o Barão de Khazar estava muito impaciente e quase a ponto de se arrepender de ter se aliado aos orcs.   
  
Devido à confusão causada ontem à noite, ele teve dez soldados mortos, três de seus oficiais, os dois torturadores e praticamente quase todas as máquinas de guerra que trouxe para Grommir, destruídas. E o pior - aqueles aventureiros intrometidos haviam roubado os seus cavalos.   
  
Sem muita escolha, o arrogante nobre ordenou a três de seus guardas que voltassem a todo galope - usando os poucos cavalos não usados na fuga - ao seu castelo para trazerem mais montarias, a fim de que sua comitiva retornasse o quanto antes.   
  
Mas isto iria retê-lo na imunda aldeia orc por dois dias, na melhor das hipóteses, atrasando o ataque de forma irremediável. De qualquer maneira, a confusão causada por aqueles aventureiros abelhudos praticamente anulara a possibilidade de uma guerra-relâmpago.  
  
Khazar também havia notado o estranho sumiço de Mogul e do seu assessor Finneas durante a confusão. Aqueles bastardos covardes iriam aprender uma lição quando Smallville fosse arrasada e ele fosse o vitorioso final!  
  
- Onde está Grommir? Respondam, cães! Esbravejava Khazar para os impassíveis oficiais e guardas orcs que protegiam o palácio. Ele andava para lá e para cá e queria uma satisfação do incompetente chefe de guerra.   
  
A idéia do seu aliado orc se casar com a prisioneira ruiva foi uma das mais idiotas que ouvira, ainda mais numa ocasião tão crucial como esta.   
  
Como aquele desmiolado não conseguiu conter seus instintos mais baixos ao ver aquela vagabunda?  
  
Bem que os soldados da guarda palaciana tentaram impedir, mas Khazar - escoltado pelos seus homens, todos armados e equipados - entrou no palácio. Infelizmente, por ordem de Grommir, nenhum orc poderia fazer algo contra o "aliado" humano até segunda ordem.  
  
Finalmente Khazar adentra a sala do trono. Dirigindo-se com passos rápidos e impacientes, ele logo vai abrindo a porta e vociferando impropérios:  
  
- Grommir! Temos que tomar decisões drásticas! Se aqueles vermes chegarem a Smallville, nós...  
  
Então Khazar sente um frio na espinha. Ele repara que o gigantesco orc coroado que está sentado na cadeira de Grommir NÃO é Grommir. O desconhecido parecia maior, mais forte e exalando uma aura de autoridade em seus olhos primitivos, da qual Grommir carecia.   
  
A seu lado, estavam o dúbio feiticeiro Mogul e o traiçoeiro Finneas, que sorri de satisfação ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de seu patrão frente à sua nova experiência: Ressuscitar o lendário líder orc que aterrorizou Arkadia há oitenta anos atrás.  
  
- O que significa esta brincadeira de mau gosto? Mogul, Finneas, eu exijo! - Diz Khazar tentando manter a pose, mas instintivamente recuando um passo para trás.  
  
- Então você é o Barão Khazar? Muito prazer, eu sou Dralok, Rei dos Orcs e futuro governante destas terras. - Responde o desconhecido do trono, dando um leve sorriso de condescedência.  
  
- Dralok? Vivo??? Como? E Grommir... onde ele está? - Exclama Khazar incrédulo e momentaneamente surpreso.  
  
- Infelizmente, Grommir teve que partir... Para a sua última viagem. Contudo, eu, como novo líder dos orcs, dou a minha palavra que hei de cumprir com os compromissos assumidos pelo meu antecessor. O NOSSO plano de invasão à Fronteira do reinado, continua de pé, caro Barão. - Diz Dralok sem se alterar.  
  
- Dralok? Não... Não é possível... - Balbucia Khazar, perdido em pensamentos conflitantes, embora seus olhos brilhem de ódio imaginando que Finneas, o seu lacaio, tivesse algo a ver com isto.  
  
- NADA é impossível para os poderes arcanos da magia, milorde!... - Finneas finalmente fala, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Khazar, abrindo um largo sorriso com gosto de vingança e deboche.  
  
- Você, Finneas! Como pôde?... Não sabe que foram os meus ancestrais que derrotaram ele?...  
  
- Sim, caro Khazar. Mas alegre-se. Dralok será um aliado muito mais eficaz do que o incompetente do Grommir. Em menos de uma semana, os líderes orcs das demais aldeias estarão jurando fidelidade ao grande Dralok, reforçando nossas tropas. - Intervém Grommir, apontando o seu cetro mágico para o recém coroado Rei dos Orcs.  
  
- Barão de Khazar, embora saiba que foram os seus descendentes que me mataram na outra vida que tive, saiba que não guardo ressentimentos de sua família e de você. Sei que possui tropas de qualidade e muitas riquezas. Junte-se a mim como o meu aliado e Arkadia tremerá sob a nossa fúria! - Diz Dralok em tom solene, enquanto sua mente - privilegiada para os padrões orcs - arquiteta um ardiloso plano.  
  
- Bem... Já que é assim... - Responde Khazar momentaneamente vencido e sem saber o que fazer, tentando ganhar tempo ao se aliar ao inimigo de outrora.  
  
- Ah, sim, milorde, aproveito para comunicar os termos de minha demissão. - Diz Finneas, num tom zombeteiro e sarcástico, para o seu patrão.  
  
- O quê? Como... - Khazar reprime um xingamento, pois temia desagradar Dralok.  
  
- Dralok me convidou para ser o chefe dos feiticeiros do seu exército. Para me substituir, o milorde pode nomear o capitão Drasius em meu lugar. - Comenta Finneas, mas na verdade, pensando mais no ouro que tinha sido prometido por Mogul.  
  
- Mas, como?  
  
- Chega, Khazar. Dralok precisa descansar um pouco. Aproveite para reunir os seus homens e planejar a sua parte do plano. Em no máximo uma lua, nós teremos um exército capaz de não apenas derrotar Smallville, mas também atacar a região central de Arkadia. Em breve, outros grupos unirão se a nós, ou serão aniquilados pela nova horda! - Responde secamente Mogul, encerrando a improvisada audiência.  
  
- Como queiram. Darei a minha resposta esta noite. E quanto a Você, Finneas, aproveite o seu momento de glória com o seu novo protetor. Mas lembre-se que o caminho do arrependimento costuma ser amargo... - Responde Khazar com azedume enquanto pensa numa possível forma de reverter a situação momentaneamente desfavorável a ele e numa forma de se vingar do seu traiçoeiro mago num futuro próximo.   
  
- Vou me lembrar de suas sábias palavras, Barão de Khazar. - Responde Finneas, fingido como sempre.  
  
  
  
Desconcertado e atordoado pela realidade da ressurreição do lendário rei Orc e vendo que o seu plano original de conquistar a rota comercial da fronteira estava saindo de controle, Khazar se retira do salão sem olhar para trás, com os seus guardas.   
  
Finneas sorri de forma sarcástica, imaginando ter sido o vencedor.   
  
Ele - que sempre foi uma marionete da vontade do seu patrão - não apenas conseguiu-o enganá-lo e humilhá-lo diante dos outros, como também dominou a arte negra da ressurreição dos mortos.   
  
Dralok fica impassível em seu trono, enquanto é servido por seus áulicos, que lhe trazem fartas porçòes de comida e bebida em bandejas de ferro.   
  
Era uma ironia do destino ser justamente revivido pelo mago que era servo do descendente dos cavaleiros que o mataram.   
  
Só que Dralok tinha um senso político muito desenvolvido para um orc e sabia que Khazar poderia ser lhe útil... Por enquanto.   
  
Mogul nada diz. Na realidade ele fora o vencedor moral deste jogo de intrigas e interesses. Embora mal soubesse ler, sua sabedoria era muito maior do que a de uma serpente milenar.   
  
Ele não apenas manipulara Finneas, apelando para sua ganância e sede de vingança, como também tinha agora sob seu controle, o maior dos líderes orcs de todos os tempos. O encantamento de controle mental que implantara em Dralok dera resultado. Ele seria agora o instrumento maior da execução do seu plano de vingança não apenas contra Smallville, mas contra todo um reinado.   
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última versão: 30/01/2004  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	30. O Outro Lado de Eldrick

CAPÍTULO 30:   
  
O Outro Lado de Eldrick  
  
Ao chegarem na estalagem do Velho Joe, Yuri e as meninas notam a aglomeração dos pedestres por onde passavam. Embora a missão que pegaram fosse sigilosa, estava na cara que a chegada do grupo à cidadezinha não passara despercebida aos olhos dos cidadãos comuns - ainda mais na companhia do mestre de caravanas Greg e de seus homens, dados como desaparecidos. Seria uma questão de horas até a notícia chegar ao ouvido de Khazar ou de algum de seus asseclas, ela pensava.  
  
- Quero comida! Quero comidaaaa! - Gritava escandalosamente Kaolla a plenos pulmões. Embora ela tivesse comido alguma coisa quando estava com os homens do oficial Jake, a pequena inventora estrangeira ainda sentia muita fome, com o seu estômago de avestruz.  
  
- Su-chan, comporte-se! Não estamos na Pensão Hinata! O que os outros vão achar do seu comportamento? - Adverte Motoko, que embora estivesse fisicamente esgotada, mantinha o seu espírito de samurai.  
  
- Ah, Motoko, eu ainda estou na fase de crescimento! - Protesta a jovem estrangeira, sentindo a sua barriga roncar incessantemente.  
  
- Se você crescesse na mesma proporção de sua gulodice, Kaolla, você estaria maior do que o Godzilla! - Comenta Sarah, passando sua mãozinha nos cabelos loiros da aloprada inventora.  
  
- Ah, baixinha! Nem me fale! - Kaolla faz um biquinho de criança embirrada à sua amiga californiana.   
  
- Eheheh, Esta Kaolla... - Sorri Sarah, com um ar sapeca.  
  
- Ei, Yuri, quem era aquele cara boa pinta e o gordinho que nos socorreram dos cavaleiros orcs? - Pergunta Kitsune, com um ar sorridente e visivelmente pensando em segundas intenções.  
  
- Ah, Mitsune, você se refere ao Jake e o Sammy? - A aventureira loira sorri e parece ter entendido a mensagem da sua colega - que, como ela - tinha os cabelos cortados bem curtos, apesar dos respectivos penteados serem um pouco diferentes.  
  
- Sim. Eles mesmos. Você já os conhecia? - Pergunta Kitsune enquanto Naru, Keitarô, Mutsumi, Tama e Shinobu começam a prestar atenção na conversa. Motoko fica na dela, como era de seu feitio, e as duas meninas ficam fazendo gracinhas entre si.   
  
- Beem... Conheci os rapazes quando entrei na faculdade, há uns três anos atrás. Logo, a gente fez amizade e nos enturmamos bem. - Diz Yuri esboçando um ar ligeiramente pensativo.  
  
- Como que eles são? - Pergunta Naru, com semblante sério e desconfiado, receando que eles fossem as versões americanizadas dos amigos de Keitarô, os famigerados Haitani e Shirai.  
  
- Bem, o Sammy é um pouco medroso, bem tímido e acanhado com as garotas. Mas ele é uma excelente pessoa: inteligente, bem-educado e prestativo. Ele gosta muito de comics, RPG, filmes "cabeça" e computadores... - Responde a jovem americana, sem hesitar.   
  
Sarah fica com um ar de quem estivesse pensando: "mas que babaca!", enquanto Kitsune dá uma de suas piscadas com o olho direito.   
  
- E o Jake? - Pergunta Kitsune, ao mesmo tempo que dava um tapinha nas costas de Yuri dando a entender que ele não era de se jogar fora, na sua opinião feminina.  
  
- Ele é quase o oposto do Sammy: É falador, extrovertido, faz amizade com todo mundo e tem fama de conquistador. Ele adora viajar a lugares exóticos, gosta de esportes radicais, arcades, e artes marciais. - Comente Yuri enquanto Keitarô fica de queixo caído, sentindo-se um zero à esquerda perante as qualidades do "amigo" da loira. Os olhos da Naru parecem reluzir de admiração ao ouvir isto.  
  
- Eles me parecem ser amigos de longa data... - Murmura a jovem Mutsumi, enquanto limpa o suor que escorre da testa com a ponta dos dedos.  
  
- Um dia, o Jake me contou que ele conheceu o Sammy ainda quando faziam o primário. Foi o seguinte: Ele estava voltando da escola e viu o coitado apanhando de uns garotos mais velhos que não foram com a cara dele. O Jake resolveu entrar em ação e botou os valentões para correr. A partir daí, o Sammy ficou colega dele e ambos começaram a entrosar-se bem. - Somente ao comentar isto, a ranger loira percebe que Motoko ficou subitamente interessada na conversa.  
  
- Mas, não tem algo a mais entre a dupla "O Gordo e o Magro", não? - Pergunta Kitsune, com ambos os olhos fechados e sorrindo maliciosamente, como costumava fazer.  
  
- Hehe, Fica fria. Ambos adoram um bom rabo de saia. Só não posso garantir o que o Sammy faz quando navegava na internet - Diz Yuri, entrando na onda da jovem vinda de Osaka.  
  
- Rabo de saia? Aiiiiii! - Exclama Shinobu, escandalizada.  
  
- Esta Shinobu... - Fala bem baixinho Sarah, achando graça nas reações da jovem ginasial de cabelos curtos.  
  
- Hummm... O tal do Sammy até que não é de se jogar fora, mas nada de espetacular. Já o Jake... é um gostosão! - Comenta Kitsune, enquanto parece arquitetar mais um de seus planos "infalíveis" com a sua esperteza.  
  
- Kitsune! Não diga este tipo de coisa na frente da Yuri-san! - Naru protesta, começando a pressentir que o papo estava começando a ficar "adulto" demais para o gosto dela.  
  
- Ah, Naru, não posso dar mais as minhas opiniões sobre aquele carinha? Pensar não é crime! Eu sou solteira, livre, desimpedida, bonita e disponível! - Diz a jovem Konno, com ar ligeiramente convencido.  
  
- Hihihi, esta Kitsune... - Sorri Mutsumi, achando graça na reação de espanto por parte da sua velha amiga de infância, de Keitarô e da pequena Shinobu.   
  
- Mew! - Exclama Tama-chan, saindo do chapéu de sua antiga dona, enquanto Motoko instintivamente vira o rosto para o lado oposto. Apesar do longo tempo de convivência com a mascote da Mutsumi, a garota samurai ainda não havia se acostumado com a pequena tartaruga de águas termais.  
  
- Eh... Mitsune, sabe que até não é uma má idéia? Se você encontrar com o Jake, vai fundo, amiga! E espero que... - Comenta Yuri, entusiasmada, aparentemente não sentindo ciúmes.  
  
- Ei, espere aí, Yuri. Pelo que você conhece dele, ele não tem nenhuma neura ou tara secreta, certo? - Pergunta Naru, desconfiada, se bem que o seu comentário tinha sido uma indireta para o Keitarô e suas "perversões" costumeiras.   
  
- Não. - Responde a loira com a maior simplicidade do mundo.  
  
- Ele não vive soltando "pum" quando dorme, certo? - Indaga a jovem Mac Dougal, no seu estilo "pestinha".  
  
- Que eu saiba, não.  
  
- E aquele tal do Jake é hetero ou nas horas vagas dá uma de rapaz alegre? - Malicia Kaolla, para desespero da pequena Shinobu.   
  
- Até onde conheço dele, ele sempre foi chegado em garotas mesmo. - Explica Yuri, fazendo força para não achar graça diante da reação da pequena Su-chan.   
  
- E qual é o problema? - É a vez de Kitsune perguntar, intrigada com o jeito vago e enigmático que Yuri fazia ao dar as respostas.  
  
- Bem, o Jake é um cara legal, encantador e com muito bom papo, só que às vezes... ele é um bocado irresponsável. Vive aprontando confusão por onde ele passa. A pessoa que ficar com ele tem que ser muito paciente e não alimentar ciúmes por bobagens. - Comenta a misteriosa ranger sem demonstrar desconfiança da garota-raposa.  
  
- Hum... Nada que o meu charme feminino não possa superar. - Diz a jovem Mitsune Konno, toda autoconfiante.   
  
- Bem, desejo-lhe sorte em suas futuras conquistas, Mitsune. - Responde Yuri, como sempre, tratando Kitsune pelo seu nome verdadeiro.  
  
- Ué, como você sabe de todas estas coisas do cara, Yuri? - Pergunta Sarah, observadora como sempre.  
  
- Fui a ex-namorada dele. Nós terminamos, após uma viagem meio desastrada ao Caribe, mas numa boa. Eu e Jake continuamos amigos, e foi só por uma pena que perdi contato com ele e o Sammy há um ano e meio atrás. - Responde a aventureira, enquanto metade do pessoal fica de queixo caído com a revelação, embora fosse óbvia para a Kitsune.  
  
- Mas... - Intervém Naru, toda preocupada, pensando que as atitudes inconseqüentes da sua velha amiga Kitsune tivessem machucado os sentimentos de Yuri.  
  
- Não. O que já passou, passou. Não sou de alimentar ressentimentos. Como diz aquele velho ditado, estou vivendo o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas. - Responde a loira, dando de ombros.  
  
- Hummm... Até que aquela dupla de seus amigos é legal. Eles me lembram os meus amigos Haitani e Shirai, dos tempos do colégio. - Comenta Keitarô, entrando de gaiato na conversa.  
  
- Haitani e Shirai? - Estranha Yuri, já que ninguém havia falado destes nomes para ela.  
  
- Hah! São os amigos otários do Keitarô! Os únicos que ele arranjou em sua pobre vida até agora! - Explica Sarah, com o seu estilo irônico e traquinas como sempre.  
  
- Cuidado com eles caso você encontre-os, Yuri-San. Eles são tão perigosos como o Urashima. - Adverte Motoko, com a expressão mais séria do que o normal.  
  
- E como eles são? - Indaga a ranger loira, com a curiosidade atiçada.  
  
- O Haitani é um magrelão de cabelos castanhos, alto, metido a boyzinho que vive dando uma de gostosão na frente das meninas. Só que nunca dá certo no que faz. - Comenta Kitsune.  
  
- E o Shirai é um baixinho, gordinho com cara de otaku fanático e é fissurado por anime, além de ser outra negação com as garotas. - Complementa Naru.  
  
- Ei... Não é b-bem a-assim... - Keitarô tenta defender os amigos, mas ninguém lhe presta atenção.  
  
- Juntos com o Keitarô Urashima - o taradão papa-anjo - eles formam o famigerado trio de óculos! Os últimos nerds virgens de Tóquio e arredores! - Exulta a estrangeira Kaolla Su, falando e fazendo gestos como se fosse uma locutora de programa de auditório.   
  
- Kaolla! Não fale deste jeito do Sempai! - A pobre e recatada Shinobu, como sempre, fica ruborizada ao extremo, quase a ponto de chorar.  
  
- Nya-ah-ah-ah! Eu fiz a Shinomu ficar vermelha! - Ri Kaolla, saltitando pelas ruas como se fosse uma gazela, com a sua agilidade espantosa.  
  
Yuri e o pessoal retornam aos seus respectivos quartos na estalagem do velho Joe. Sarah, Shinobu, Kaolla e Motoko vão no quarto aonde pernoitaram pela primeira vez enquanto as garotas mais velhas entram no alojamento contíguo. Como sempre, para o Keitarô acaba sobrando o pior quarto individual da hospedaria.   
  
A pedido das meninas, os empregados enchem quatro tinas de banho com água morna e trazem um vasto sortimento de sabão, potes com sais de banho, escovas, panos de diversos tamanhos e toalhas.   
  
Embora não tivessem ficado longe mais do que quatro dias, parecia uma eternidade que a turma não tomava banho. Todos estavam sujos, empoeirados e cheirando mal, além de sentirem dores pelo corpo inteiro.  
  
Todo o esgotamento físico provocado pelos acontecimentos do último dia começa a ceder à medida que os efeitos do banho aliviam as dores musculares e o cansaço, substituindo-os por uma sensação de prazer e bem-estar.   
  
No quarto das garotas mais novas, Sarah e Kaolla brincavam de fazer espuma na enorme tina de madeira , enquanto Shinobu e Motoko ajudavam-se mutuamente na tarefa de ensaboar e limpar seus corpos cansados da poeira, do suor, dos efeitos da batalha e do desconforto da fuga.   
  
Em outro quarto, Mutsumi dava banho na pequena Tama numa bacia, enquanto Naru era a primeira a entrar na tina - procurando tirar a poeira acumulada e aquela horrível sensação dos ungüentos que ela foi obrigada a usar naquele monstruoso casamento com o líder orc Grommir.   
  
Apesar de sentir falta das termas onsen da pensão Hinata, ela não se queixava. Nada como um delicioso banho - ainda que rústico - após conhecer os rigores da vida de aventureira. Ela nunca ia se esquecer da experiência de fazer a higiene pessoal completa - usando apenas uma toalhinha e meio litro de água naqueles dias em que vagaram pelo deserto.  
  
Desacostumada com tais rigores, Narusegawa estava até com vergonha de se aproximar de Keitarô e mesmo das outras meninas, após a sua fuga, por estar se sentindo suja e imunda.   
  
Mas o banho gostoso acrescido dos sais medicinais, fazia com que suas forças voltassem, voltando a ser a bela Naru de sempre.   
  
Enquanto isto, Kitsune e Yuri - cobertas apenas por toalhas - aguardavam a sua vez. A esperta barda dançarina conseguiu usar mais uma vez a sua lábia para passar a conversa no dono da estalagem, surrupiando uma garrafa inteira de licor de frutas da despensa, junto com alguns copos.   
  
Nada como um pouco de bebida para esquecer os apuros recentes e aliviar a sua mente, pensava ela. Como não estava mais em missão e sem se importar muito com o que a Narusegawa, Kitsune tomava uns tragos da bebida - forte e adocicada - junto com a americana, que não era tão durona quanto imaginava.   
  
Mais uma vez, o pobre Keitarô foi contemplado com o azar. Ele continuava no mesmo quarto que compartilhara com Yuri pela primeira vez, só que desta vez sem companhia.   
  
Ele só percebeu que o pessoal havia esquecido dele quando reparou que a tina estava sem água e não havia sinal de toalhas e nem de sabão para ele tomar banho. Para piorar, todas as suas roupas que usara estavam sujas - ou melhor, imundas - e precisavam de uma sessão bem caprichada na lavanderia da estalagem. Somente as vestes que Yuri havia lhe emprestado da primeira vez e que ficaram no quarto estavam aproveitáveis.   
  
Keitarô pensou em chamar algum dos empregados da estalagem para encherem a tina, mas eles estavam ocupados atendendo outros clientes recém-chegados.   
  
Pensando em como iria resolver as coisas, ele desistiu de pedir sabão emprestado no quarto das garotas. Decerto elas estariam tomando banho e ai dele se abrisse a porta do quarto, pensava o estudante da Universidade de Tokyo.   
  
Embora estivesse satisfeito por ter voltado às boas com a sua amada Narusegawa e a missão na terra dos Orcs ter sido um sucesso, o tímido adolescente ainda se sentia sozinho, carente e frustrado consigo mesmo.   
  
Sentia vontade de conversar com as outras meninas, mas com Naru e Yuri disputando a sua atenção, isto seria muito difícil. As duas monopolizavam o seu tempo livre e eram bem possessivas - cada uma a seu modo.   
  
Reprimindo um suspiro de puro desânimo, Keitarô começa a abrir lentamente sua mochila e descarregar as suas coisas, ao mesmo tempo em que deixa os seus óculos, que estavam sujos e com as lentes empoeiradas, numa mesinha.   
  
Quando ele abriu a janela do seu quarto a fim de arejar o ambiente, ele vê uma cena dramática.  
  
Dois soldados estavam empurrando e espancando um dos homens de Greg - o jovem chamado Theleus - que estava levando os cavalos usados na fuga para o estábulo do quartel da guarda. Enquanto isto, outros dois guerreiros vigiavam os animais.   
  
E pelo visto, aqueles mercenários deviam ser bastante maus pela forma bárbara com que davam socos, chutes, pontapés e riam do sofrimento do coitado.   
  
Nenhum dos poucos transeuntes na rua se preocupava em intervir, pois certamente sobrariam para eles.   
  
Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Keitarô apanha o seu cajado e desce correndo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do sono, das dores e do esgotamento. Não havia tempo para pensar nisto. Se ele demorasse, aquele pobre homem corria o risco de virar paçoca humana.   
  
- Não, por favor! Não me mat... ughhhh! - Diz Theleus, enquanto é interrompido por um murro que ocasiona a perda de alguns dentes.  
  
- Pela última vez, seu ladrãozinho de meia tigela, você vai explicar onde roubou estes cavalos ou não viverá o bastante para se vangloriar de sua façanha. - Diz um dos soldados, forte e musculoso, erguendo o franzino jovem pelo colarinho.  
  
- É isto aí! Estes cavalos pertencem ao Barão de Khazar, cara! - Grita outro soldado, sorrindo maldosamente.  
  
- Ei! Parem com isto e venham pegar as carroças e os animais antes que os guardas do trouxa do Eldrick cheguem! - Diz o terceiro mercenário, que pelo jeito deveria ser superior daqueles dois, tanto pelo tipo de sua armadura, como pelas armas que trazia.  
  
- Calma aí, Drasius, a gente estava precisando exercitar nossos punhos na cara deste babaca! - Responde o agressor de Theleus, um homem chamado Bruk, que era alto, muito musculoso e com uma enorme cicatriz na face esquerda.   
  
- É isto aí, Bruk. Vamos dar um serviço completo neste trou... - Dizia Marek, outro dos mercenários, especialista em arremessos de faca e conhecido por seu sadismo.  
  
- Parem! Larguem este inocente! - Grita Keitarô - mal acabando de sair da entrada da estalagem - apontando o seu cajado. Nem ele sabia de onde arranjou tanta coragem.   
  
- O quê, um fedelho raquítico? Quem é você para me dar ordens? - Como era de se esperar, Drasius não fica nem um pouco impressionado com a reação de Keitarô, enquanto seus subordinados caem na risada pela inusitada ousadia do aparvalhado estudante.  
  
- S-senhor... (cof) me ajude... eu... - Theleus estava completamente irreconhecível, e a cada tossida, expelia sangue de sua boca. Nem quando estivera cativo dos orcs apanhara tanto como naquela tarde.  
  
- Veja só! O galinho está pensando em desafiar os falcões! Ahahah! - Debocha Bruk, reparando que o seu oponente não era nem um pouco forte.  
  
- Ei, pivete! Você por acaso é amigo deste ladrão de cavalos? Pois saiba que isto é o que acontece com quem desafia o Barão de Khazar! - Responde Drasius de forma desdenhosa. Os seus comandados instintivamente levam suas mãos às armas que carregava.  
  
- Pois eu digo que o seu patrão é um bolo fofo nojento e ele vai pagar pelas maldades que fez até hoje! - Embora Keitarô fosse medroso por natureza e detestasse brigar, ele não podia deixar aquele homem ser morto. A verdade é que ele se importava mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo.  
  
- O quê!? Bruk, Marek, Zinn! Peguem este pivete e vamos mostrar a ele quem vai virar bolo fofo! - Diz o oficial de nome Drasius, completamente furioso.  
  
O mais adiantado dos mercenários - Bruk - faz um gesto de quem não iria precisar de ajuda para trucidar o jovem desconhecido. Ele saca um porrete da cintura e, com um grito selvagem, avança contra Keitarô - imaginando ser um alvo fácil.   
  
O jovem Urashima espera até o último momento. Pensando na Narusegawa para buscar a coragem e sangue-frio que ele demonstrara uma vez nas ilhas Pararacelso - ao matar um escorpião que estava prestes a picar sua amada - ele se esquiva e com a ponta do bastão, ele desequilibra Bruk que cai de barriga no chão.   
  
O golpe não saiu muito forte, mas pegou o brutamontes com a guarda aberta, pois ele havia claramente subestimado o seu fraco oponente. Os demais mercenários ficam estupefatos, pois Bruk era um soldado muito forte, sendo ele capaz de quebrar o pescoço de um javali apenas com as mãos.   
  
Antes que Bruk consiga-se levantar, Keitarô dá uma rápida estocada com o bastão nas costas e na parte de trás das pernas do mercenário, que geme de dor.   
  
Aproveitando a confusão, o auxiliar de Greg tenta escapar dos bandidos, se levantando do chão. O traiçoeiro mercenário de nome Marek percebe com o canto dos olhos e se prepara para atirar um punhal às suas costas.  
  
Keitarô intervém rapidamente, atirando o seu cajado em Marek de forma violenta, sem hesitar. A ponta do cajado atinge o pescoço do malfeitor e ele cai ao chão.   
  
O infeliz Theleus encontra forças no seu desespero para correr até em direção ao QG de Eldrick, onde estaria seguro.   
  
Keitarô observa a fuga do caravaneiro e sente que conseguiu o que queria, distrair aqueles mercenários o tempo suficiente para que Theleus pudesse escapar. Só que agora o jovem estudante está desarmado e pronto para encarar a fúria de Bruk e seus amigos.  
  
- Você me paga, pivete! Hoje você vai morrer! - Bruk saca sua espada longa e avança lentamente em direção a Keitarô, fitando-o com um olhar de puro ódio pela humilhação que sofreu. Marek sorri sadicamente, imaginando o massacre que teria início.  
  
- Naru... - Keitarô suspira, sabendo que qualquer resistência é inútil. Ele podia gritar, correr ou soltar rios de lágrimas, como costumava acontecer há dois anos atrás. Contudo, as aventuras que ele vivera e a influência da misteriosa Yuri fez despertar algo desconhecido em seu coração. Só que ele não iria viver o suficiente para usufruir disto.   
  
Apesar disto, o golpe de Bruk jamais iria atingi-lo. Uma onda de choque invisível afasta de forma violenta o Brutamontes - que tinha um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros e quase noventa quilos de puro músculo - fazendo-o colidir com um barril de água no outro extremo da rua, assustando os presentes.   
  
No instante seguinte, o mercenário estava inconsciente, com passarinhos cantando ao redor de sua cabeça.   
  
Os demais amigos do soldado sacam as suas armas e o líder Drasius vê a figura de uma guerreira empunhando uma espada katana e de uma jovem clériga com um cajado saindo da estalagem.  
  
- Motoko-chan! Shinobu-chan! - Exclama com alívio o desarmado aventureiro ao reconhecer suas salvadoras.  
  
- Sempai, você está bem? Eles te machucaram? - Shinobu se adianta e ampara Keitarô, fitando-o com ternura e preocupação.  
  
- Urashima, seu idiota! O que estava fazendo? Bancando o herói? - Censura asperamente Motoko, ao perceber a superioridade numérica dos agressores. Por sorte, as duas estavam na janela do quarto naquele instante, e presenciaram o incidente.   
  
- O quê? Bruk foi derrotado por estas duas barangas? Homens! Vamos acabar com elas! - Grita Drasius, percebendo que a situação estava começando a sair do controle.  
  
- Esperem! Antes que vocês façam algo tolo, saibam que usei apenas dez por cento do meu poder. - Diz Motoko de forma calma mas firme, fitando nos olhos do líder dos capangas de Khazar.  
  
- Você está blefando, sua bruxa branquela! Acho que a sua sorte acabou! - responde Drasius, não se intimidando com a expressão da garota samurai.  
  
Marek saca sua adaga - envenenada - e atira-a contra Motoko com uma rapidez incrível. A jovem Shinobu intervém, invocando sua magia "Protect Barrier", a mesma que usara na luta contra os orcs.   
  
A adaga se choca contra a barreira mágica, caindo ao chão de forma inofensiva.   
  
- O quê? Quero ver se engole isto! - Marek, mal refeito da surpresa, atira três adagas de seus bolsos ocultos, em rápida sucessão.   
  
Antes que Shinobu reaja novamente, Motoko se adianta e soltando um Kiai poderoso, ela movimenta a sua espada Shisui uma, duas, três vezes, em uma fração de segundo, voltando a embainhar a espada no final da sequência. Keitarô fica pasmo ao ver tamanha demonstração de poder.   
  
No instante seguinte, as três adagas caem inertes no chão da rua, todas com as lâminas cortadas pela poderosa técnica do estilo Shinmei.  
  
Fulo de raiva, Marek solta um grito selvagem e avança contra Motoko, sacando sua espada longa. A samurai não sai do local onde estava, apenas colocando a sua mão direita no cabo da espada, pronto para usar o battoujutsu, a técnica do saque da espada. As lâminas se chocam com um estalido violento.   
  
No instante seguinte, Marek olha horrorizado para o cabo de sua espada - sem a lâmina, que foi totalmente partida. Motoko poderia tranqüilamente tê-lo matado, mas ela preferiu mostrar que o mercenário não era páreo para seu estilo de luta milenar.   
  
- Merda! Isto não irá ficar assim. - Drasius, o líder dos mercenários, saca uma besta de combate e arma um projétil capaz de perfurar um capacete de ferro a mais de cem metros de distância.  
  
Contudo, antes ele que pense em disparar contra um dos três desconhecidos, o arrogante mercenário percebe pelo seu instinto de guerreiro que alguém mais está mirando nele. Após uma rápida olhada para o telhado de um dos prédios, ele larga a arma, num gesto de rendição e impotência.  
  
- Não tente nada, tio! Você e seus amigos estão em nossa mira! - Exclama uma exuberante jovem de cabelos loiros e pele morena.  
  
- É isto aí, agente Kaolla! Game over para vocês, seus marmanjos! - Grita outra jovem de pele branca e com duas tranças nos cabelos.  
  
Tanto Kaolla como Sarah estavam armadas com armas de longa distância: A jovem de origem desconhecida estava com um lança-granadas medieval e americana estava com a sua funda de arremesso pronta para atirar um projétil de chumbo.   
  
Devido ao barulho, outras pessoas que estavam na estalagem correm para as janelas. Em instantes, Yuri e Naru aparecem na rua para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao reconhecer os homens de Khazar e ver os cavalos agrupados na rua, a esperta ranger percebe o real motivo que tinha causado aquela briga.   
  
- Venha, Keitarô. Agora está tudo acabado. - Fala calmamente Yuri, ao perceber que ele e as duas garotas estavam bem.  
  
- Por que vocês atacaram aquele pobre homem? Qual foi o motivo? - Indigna-se Narusegawa.  
  
- Hah! E ainda perguntam? Aquele ladrãozinho estava roubando os cavalos e as carroças do Barão de Khazar, nosso mestre! Como ele não queria dizer da onde pegou os animais, a gente resolveu aplicar-lhe um corretivo para ele deixar de ser folgado. - Replica o mercenário chamado Zinn, um tipo careca e de olhar sombrio.   
  
- É isto aí. Todos os cavalos do Barão são marcados a ferro com o seu emblema e há um distintivo na parte traseira das carroças! E está na cara que ele roubou! - Grita Marek.  
  
- Mas isto não é motivo para espancar um homem desarmado de forma bárbara! - Protesta Motoko.  
  
- Hah! Não me venha dar lições de moral, dona. Quem manda aqui na cidade é o Barão de Khazar e nós somos os executores da justiça dele! - Responde o vilão Marek, com um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- E que justiça é esta que permite atirar uma adaga pelas costas? - Fala Motoko.  
  
- Sua vag... - Rosna Drasius, furioso por ter sido contrariado por uma garota de menos de 18 anos de idade.  
  
- Se eu fosse vocês, não faria isto. - Diz uma voz serena, mas com autoridade, acompanhada pelo ruído de marcha de um pelotão de lanceiros.   
  
- Eldrick! - Exclama Drasius, lançando um olhar de incredulidade e raiva.  
  
- Eldrick? - Exclamam Keitarô e as meninas, surpresos pela inesperada aparição do condestável.  
  
- Exato. Por favor, os cidadãos que não estão envolvidos nesta briga, podem voltar às suas casas. - Continua o responsável pela ordem e justiça de Smallville, dando um sinal para os curiosos e populares se retirarem.  
  
- Milorde, e-eu, fiz o que você pediu, mas apareceram estes h-homens e queriam pegar os a-animais de volta! - Responde Theleus com certa dificuldade, devido aos seus dentes quebrados.  
  
- Cale-se cão! Foi muita sorte estes babacas não terem aparecido para te proteger, pois você a esta hora não estaria com nenhum dente a mais! - Vocifera Drasius, vendo que a sua sorte havia acabado.   
  
- O que tem a dizer, oficial Drasius? - Indaga Eldrick com serenidade, o que faz irritar ainda mais o guerreiro mercenário a soldo de Khazar.  
  
- O caso é o seguinte, Eldrick! Nós pegamos este cretino com os animais do milorde Khazar. E como ele se recusava a falar onde os encontrou, resolvemos dar-lhe uma lição! - Grita Drasius, olhando de forma arrogante.   
  
- Sim. Temos testemunhas. Como ele não quis falar nada, nós resolvemos dar uma lição para amolecer sua língua! - Diz Bruk. Keitarô tenta protestar, mas é impedido pela Yuri que faz um gesto para ele ficar em silêncio.  
  
- E depois estes aventureiros metidos nos atacaram sem motivo, começando por este garoto idiota! - Complementa Marek.  
  
- É mentira, oficial! Nós apenas nos defendemos em legítima defesa para proteger Keitarô e este inocente! - Fala Motoko, mal se controlando para não espancar aquele homenzinho traiçoeiro e desprezível que tentou matá-la a poucos instantes.  
  
- Cale a boca, sua...! - Responde Marek, mas é impedido de prosseguir pelo enigmático Zinn.  
  
- Fui eu que ordenei a Theleus recolher os cavalos para o quartel da guarda e percebi que ele estava demorando. Eu deveria prendê-los por arruaça e abuso de poder. - Explica Eldrick, sem deixar de tirar os olhos no oficial Drasius.  
  
- O quê? Oficial, você foi o mandante disto? - A expressão de auto-confiança arrogante de Drasius se desfaz e a sua cor passa de um pálido para um vermelho irado.  
  
- Estes animais não foram roubados, mas sim encontrados vagando ao acaso por estes aventureiros e fora da terra do seu patrão. E ficarão sob a custódia da Casa da Guarda até que o Barão solicite formalmente a devolução dos mesmos, conforme a lei que trata de cargas perdidas. - Diz Eldrick, de maneira pausada, mas inequívoca.  
  
- O quê? Não percebe que os cavalos têm a marca do baronato de Khazar, seu imbecil? - Exaspera-se Drasius, fuzilando Eldrick com um olhar cheio de ódio, como se os dois estivessem medindo forças.  
  
- Isto mesmo! Esqueça esta maldita lei e entregue-os para a gente agora! - Grita Bruk, ainda inconformado por ter sido derrotado por um garoto desconhecido e raquítico, na sua opinião.  
  
- Sim. Mas se vocês quisessem eles de volta, porque não foram até o quartel pedir para reavê-los? - Sorri ironicamente o condestável.  
  
- O barão não deve satisfações a ninguém, seu oficialzinho de merda! - Protesta Marek.  
  
- E ainda respondem com desacato a autoridade... Talvez uma noite na cadeia melhore o seu humor. - Diz Eldrick com senso de ironia.  
  
- Cale-se! Se o nosso mestre souber disto, sua cabeça não valerá mais do que a daquele verme! - Esbraveja o enfurecido oficial de Khazar.  
  
- Talvez. Mas a sua nunca valeu muita coisa mesmo...  
  
Drasius fica enfurecido e sem pensar nas conseqüências, ataca repentinamente Eldrick com a sua espada.   
  
Só que ele não esperava que o burocrático oficial bloqueasse agilmente o seu ataque. Os homens de Eldrick pensam em reagir, só que Yuri faz um sinal para não intervirem na luta. Por um instante, Bruk e os outros pensaram em partir para a briga, mas eles ainda estavam sob a mira de Kaolla e de Sarah.   
  
O veterano oficial e o arrogante mercenário trocam vários golpes. Eldrick mantém-se calmo na defensiva, enquanto Drasius vai se enfurecendo cada vez mais e mais, descuidando-se da guarda. Num golpe de sorte, ele acerta de raspão que faz arrancar um filete de sangue na face de Eldrick.   
  
O condestável sorri e em seguida começa a atacar de forma elegante, como um espadachim consumado. Aos poucos, Drasius vai ficando mais e mais na defensiva, até que é desarmado com um golpe preciso. A sua espada vai parar a mais de três metros de onde estava. E a mão direita do arrogante mercenário começa a latejar de pura dor.   
  
- Agora, Drasius, retire os seus capangas e suma desta cidade, antes que eu mande prendê-lo por abuso de poder, desacato e agressão à autoridade. - Diz Eldrick com um tom imperioso, diferente da calma habitual.  
  
- Vá pro diabo, Eldrick!  
  
Abaixando-se rapidamente, Drasius recorre a um velho e manjado golpe. Ele joga um punhado de poeira no rosto de Eldrick, que fica momentaneamente sem visão. Em seguida - sacando a sua adaga - espera assassinar o condestável, antes que os outros reajam.   
  
Só que antes que seus homens o protejam, Eldrick faz uma esquiva confiando em seu instinto e acerta o arrogante oficial, girando a sua espada. Drasius cai morto, em meio a uma poça de sangue, fazendo a impressionável Shinobu gritar de puro medo.   
  
Os homens remanescentes de Drasius pensam em reagir, só que estão agora em inferioridade numérica e as lanças dos soldados de Eldrick eram um forte fator de dissuasão.  
  
- Peguem o cadáver deste abutre e saiam fora da MINHA cidade! JÁ! - Grita Eldrick colocando a sua espada na bainha, enquanto um de seus homens traz um lenço para estancar o ligeiro corte que sofrera no lado direito do rosto.  
  
- Mas e os cavalos perdidos? - Indaga Bruk, intimidado com a súbita derrota de seu superior. Zinn é o único a manter a calma, dentre os capangas.  
  
- A lei existe para todas. Se quiserem tê-los de volta, que o barão os peça formalmente!  
  
- Você vai pagar caro, Eldrick! Você e estes aventureiros intrometidos! Quando Khazar souber disto, ele vai querer comer o teu fígado! - Grita Marek, louco de ódio.   
  
- Pois espero que ele faça um bom uso dele! Sugiro que temperem com bastante pimenta e limão! - Responde o condestável com um sorriso irônico, sem se importar com o ligeiro corte na face.  
  
Os homens remanescentes de Drasius carregam o seu líder morto e colocam-no num dos cavalos. Em seguida, sem olhar para trás, eles se retiram da cidade a todo galope.  
  
Keitarô, Naru, Motoko e as outras meninas olham estupefatas para a performance do oficial Eldrick. Elas achavam que aquele senhor de meia idade fosse um mero burocrata acomodado, mas se surpreenderam com sua perícia nas artes da espada e a forma como derrotara o experiente oficial de Khazar. Pelo visto, as aparências enganavam.   
  
Somente Yuri sorri discreta, enquanto Naru ampara ternamente em seus braços uma assustada Shinobu, que estava a ponto de chorar, ao ver mais uma morte violenta em menos de 24 horas.   
  
Do telhado, Kaolla e Sarah presenciaram a briga, mas não estavam nem um pouco apavoradas. Elas assistiram a tudo como se fosse uma briga de luta livre e até estavam torcendo pelo Eldrick.   
  
Contudo, não havia tempo para comemorações. Theleus foi levado ao médico da cidade para ser medicado - Shinobu estava muito abalada para fazer isto - e Eldrick ordenou a seus soldados que as carroças e os cavalos pertencentes ao vingativo barão fossem recolhidas às cavalariças do quartel.   
  
- Bem, pelo visto, vocês fizeram novos inimigos. - Diz o condestável ao se guardar a sua espada.  
  
- Não pudemos evitar. Se não fizéssemos nada, aqueles covardes teriam matado o coitado. - Responde Keitarô de cabeça baixa.   
  
- Mas Keitarô, o que você fez foi uma loucura! Enfrentar quatro capangas daquele barão nojento sozinho! Você teria morrido! - Diz Naru, zangada com o fato.  
  
- Urashima, o que você fez foi um ato idiota! - Comenta Motoko enquanto dá um croque na cabeça do rapaz.  
  
- E o que poderia fazer? Deixar o cara ser trucidado? - Embora habitualmente ele assimilasse as broncas sem questionar, Keitarô surpreende as meninas dando uma resposta contundente e incisiva.  
  
- Mas você poderia pelo menos ter-nos avisado! - Exalta-se a jovem Narusegawa, tando um tapa na face direita do rapaz, embora um bom observador notasse que ele nem de longe se comparava aos socos que costumava dar no jovem Urashima.  
  
- Era uma questão de vida ou morte! E depois ninguém estava para ajudar o infeliz. - Até Keitarô se surpreende pela resposta que havia dado. Afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo com ele? No dia-a-dia da pensão, sempre ele tinha que assumir as culpas de tudo que acontecia de errado, mesmo se não fosse o responsável.  
  
- Mas... Mas... - Se estivessem sozinhos, Naru iria falar umas verdades para o Keitarô, só que a presença de Eldrick e de todas a deixa inibida.  
  
- Mas em todo caso, ele fez o que um homem de verdade deveria ser feito. Muitos desta cidade calam-se e fingem que as arbitrariedades dos barões não são com eles, permitindo que eles ajam de forma impune... - Intervém Eldrick, dando um tapinha nas costas de Urashima.  
  
- Mas, Eldrick, havia necessidade de tirar a vida daquele infeliz? - Pergunta Naru, que havia ficado tão impressionada com o incidente quanto a Shinobu, embora não demonstrasse.  
  
- Bem, fui obrigado a agir em legítima defesa. Se Drasius não tivesse a tola idéia de tentar me esfaquear usando o truque da poeira, talvez estaria vivo. - Responde Eldrick.  
  
- Você o conhece? - Pergunta Motoko, que até então estava apenas ouvindo.  
  
- Sim. Drasius era um dos capangas de Khazar e um dos mais cruéis. Vivia maltratando os empregados e se metia em duelos aqui quando estava bêbado. Sem contar que se dependesse da vontade do barão, ele estaria no meu lugar como condestável. - Comenta o oficial de justiça, embora não aparentasse ressentimento com relação ao seu adversário.  
  
- Mas o senhor não acha que estes mercenários não vão querer vingança? - Pergunta Naru.  
  
- É óbvio que sim. Infelizmente estas coisas somente acabarão quando um ou ambos os nobres tiverem as suas "asinhas" cortadas pela corte de Brightstone. O condestável anterior a mim tentou ser o mais conciliador e pacífico possível, mas no final acabou sendo assassinado. - Explica Eldrick.   
  
- Mas como estes dois caras ficaram tão poderosos assim? Não tem ninguém que os fizesse parar? - Continua Naru a perguntar.  
  
- É uma longa história... Tanto Khazar como Strongald são descendentes dos cavaleiros que lutaram numa grande batalha há 80 anos atrás, que fez os orcs abandonarem nosso reino e serem escorraçados para além da fronteira. Se não me engano, um deles conseguiu matar Dralok, o legendário rei orc. - Responde Eldrick, forçando a memória para se lembrar destes fatos.  
  
- Dralok? - Estranha Motoko.  
  
- Era o nome de um poderoso e carismático líder de guerra que unificou as tribos orcs e goblins, iniciando uma campanha de conquista contra o nosso reino e os dos elfos e anões, até chegar até as portas de nossa capital. Ele foi derrotado na chamada Batalha das Nações e suas forças tiveram que recuar esta região. Aí, os orcs foram atacados e mortos pelos cavaleiros, e os sobreviventes expulsos para além da fronteira. - Conclui o condestável.   
  
- E como recompensa, os antepassados dos dois brigões ganharam terras... - Exceto quando estava envolvida emocionalmente com o Keitarô e consigo mesma, Naru era bem perceptiva e fazia jus à sua fama de ser a primeira aluna do Japão.  
  
- Sim. Só que infelizmente os seus descendentes não herdaram a coragem e a nobreza dos cavaleiros de outrora. Mais tarde, as famílias de ambos os nobres começaram a brigar, começando uma série de invasões de terras, roubos e assassinatos. Foi por este motivo que a cidade livre de Smallville foi criada. - Responde o condestável de maneira didática.   
  
- O que não foi nada bom para os moradores. - Comenta amargamente Motoko, enquanto Shinobu enxugava suas lágrimas.  
  
- Em um primeiro momento até que não. Eles aparentemente haviam se conformado. Só que à medida que a cidade foi crescendo com o comércio além-fronteira, a cobiça e a inveja despertaram rancores antigos. Mas ainda assim, o máximo que a gente enfrentava era alguma briga de bar entre os mercenários deles e as intrigas de costume.   
  
- Mas pelo visto, eles decidiram partir para tudo ou nada. - Intervém Yuri, que estava escutando tudo sem comentar até aquele momento.  
  
- Bem, quanto ao Barão de Khazar sim. Apesar de ser daquele jeito que viram, o velho Marius Strongald somente irá lutar se Khazar ou um de seus capangas agir primeiro. Bem meus jovens, estou tomando o tempo de vocês. Agradeço o fato de terem salvo Theleus, que estava cumprindo ordens minhas e espero-os na reunião hoje à noite. Tenham um bom descanso! - Responde Eldrick, notando que o sangramento estava estancando.  
  
- Até mais, Eldrick. - Responde Yuri.  
  
- Tenham uma boa tarde.  
  
Despedindo-se do pessoal, o veterano oficial retorna ao quartel acompanhado dos seus soldados. Keitarô é o primeiro a dar meia volta e a se retirar daquele palco sangrento, com uma expressão concentrada e angustiosa no rosto.  
  
- Ei, Keitarô, espere! Temos muito o que... - Grita Naru, irritada com o que considerava descaso da parte dele. Diferentemente das outras vezes, Keitarô não pede desculpas.  
  
- Shhhh, Naru... - Yuri percebe a reação da ruiva e segura discretamente no braço dela.  
  
- Mas Yuri! Ele tem que ouvir umas verdades! O que ele fez foi...!  
  
- Naru-sempai, concordo que teremos que conversar com o Urashima, mas não a esta hora. Apesar dele ter agido como um... amador... ele fez o que tinha que ser feito - Comenta Motoko.  
  
- Mas Motoko-chan, ele!...  
  
- Naru, vamos ter tempo de sobra amanhã para conversar, vamos... a gente vai ter que descansar bem, pois pelo visto a nossa aventura não terminou. - Comenta Yuri, bocejando pela primeira vez.  
  
- "Era isto o que eu temia!" - Pensa Narusegawa, enquanto olha para os seus pés novamente empoeirados. Pelo visto, elas teriam que tomar outro banho.  
  
- Sempai... Murmura Shinobu.   
  
Ela sofria por dentro, tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo com o seu amor. Nunca tinha visto Keitarô atormentado daquele jeito e o comportamento demonstrado por ele na discussão não era habitual. Embora intimamente ela não concordasse com muitas das coisas que a Naru e a Motoko faziam com ele, a pequena Shinobu Maehara ficou surpresa ao ver Urashima-sempai daquele jeito. Se ao menos ela pudesse ser menos tímida...   
  
***  
  
Enquanto isto, na vastidão desolada da Fronteira Sul de Arkadia, uma figura rude vestida com trajes de peles de animais caminhava com dificuldade no chão recoberto de neve e gelo. Ela parecia estar um bocado cansada, pois estava andando há horas, com pausas mínimas para matar a fome e a sede naquele inferno branco.  
  
- Alicia-chan, quando nós iremos... - Pergunta uma voz fina e delicada, logo atrás da figura que caminhava cautelosa e vagarosamente pelo terreno traiçoeiro.   
  
- Descansar? Para dizer a verdade, a gente era para ter encontrado os malditos... - Responde baixinho a figura vestida de peles e tatuada com tinturas exóticas que a faziam parecer uma shaman de alguma tribo bárbara primitiva.  
  
- Eu... estou tão... - Tenta comentar, ofegante, a jovem Mieko, que acompanhava com dificuldade a sua "amiga", estando em forma etérea e flutuando a alguns centímetros acima do solo.  
  
- Não pare, Mieko-chan. Estamos tão próximas de conseguir o que queremos que desistir seria... - Diz Alicia, lutando penosamente para impedir que o vento frio e a neve acabassem congelando suas pálpebras.   
  
As duas se conheciam há pouco tempo e entraram no jogo virtual de Fantasy por motivos diferentes. A estudante japonesa, como uma espécie de válvula de escape para esquecer a desilusão de ter sido rejeitada pelo objeto de seus desejos, a jovem Motoko Aoyama. E a ambiciosa americana, pelo amor ao risco e pela ganância de se sair bem, fazendo uma alta jogada.  
  
Como todo jogo de RPG online, o Fantasy possuía artefatos raríssimos e objetos únicos que davam poderes inimagináveis aos personagens jogadores.   
  
Porém o mesmo atrativo é que tais artefatos poderiam ser vendidos em leilões virtuais na internet a valores exorbitantes, como acontecia no famoso game Everquest. Sempre teria um nerd rico mas frustrado que seria capaz de fazer loucuras para ter um mero arquivo de poucos megabytes de memória.  
  
Só que diferentemente do obsoleto jogo de videogame, o Fantasy permitia um nível de interação nunca visto num game online entre seus participantes. Mal o jogo tinha sido lançado e ele causava polêmicas em sites da Rede Mundial de computadores e em revistas especializadas.   
  
Alguns acusavam-no de alienar e fazer isolar as pessoas do mundo real enquanto que outros diziam que os relacionamentos entre os personagens do jogo acabavam influenciando na vida offline, sendo capaz de originar desde um caso de fim de semana até um casamento.   
  
E isto era verdade no caso da dupla. Caso nunca tivesse jogado, talvez ambas nunca iriam se encontrar, muito menos se relacionar. Contudo, a carência de uma e o oportunismo de outra fizeram com que uma aliança se concretizasse - ainda que ditada pelas contingências.   
  
Após andar por alguns instantes, Alicia volta-se para trás e observa que Mieko não estava mais por perto. Para piorar, ela estava agora diante de um vale cercado por montanhas de puro granito e a visibilidade estava péssima. Pelos seus cálculos, era para elas terem encontrado os homens de gelo. Estes primitivos seres seriam a peça chave para a dupla de aventureiras invadir a câmara de tesouros guardada há milênios pelos anões.  
  
Só que isto de nada adiantaria se a jovem japonesa de traços delicados e óculos de aros finos não estivesse presente. Seria ela e não Alicia a responsável para fazer com que os homens de gelo acreditassem que estavam diante da legendária Karelia, a lenda viva que um dia liderara aquela raça bárbara.   
  
O máximo que Alícia poderia fazer seria fingir ser a profetisa do retorno da divindade dos homens da neve, o que era um plano insano e desesperado, mas que tinha alguma chance de dar certo.  
  
Praguejando a si mesma, a guerreira tenta vasculhar aonde aquela bobinha tinha se metido. Mieko não estava muito longe dela, então não poderia ter sumido sem mais sem menos. Alicia interrompe a sua caminhada e começa a procurar de forma silenciosa a sua colega e amante.   
  
Ela não podia pensar sequer em chamar Mieko ou gritar alguma coisa, porque por mais que fosse hábil com as espadas, a americana não seria páreo para dezenas de bárbaros primitivos que sobreviveram durante séculos em lutas amargas contra os anões.  
  
Alicia iria murmurar um palavrão quando apenas tem tempo para se jogar ao chão. Foi tudo muito rápido e por pouco uma lança de ponta de osso não atravessa a sua coxa direita, passando de raspão.   
  
Ao cair no chão,ela sente uma dor intensa espalhar-se pelo membro atingido. A sua segunda impressão no milissegundo seguinte é a de sentir-se uma idiota perfeita. Ela poderia gritar, xingar ou mesmo tentar sacar as suas armas numa inútil e desesperada tentativa, mas sabia que se fizesse isto, o seu disfarce iria por água abaixo.  
  
Como pôde ser tão burra, pensava ela? Durante todo aquele tempo, elas estiveram sendo observadas! Isto que dava em subestimar criaturas supostamente "inferiores".   
  
Para seu azar, os homens de gelo - apesar de serem primitivos - eram mestres em se ocultar na neve naquele lugar inóspito. Depois, diferentemente dos humanos comuns, eles possuíam uma espécie de membrana transparente que protegia seus olhos do frio cortante e das tempestades de neve, dando-lhes grande vantagem sobre os membros de outras raças.  
  
Com o canto do olho e erguendo-se com uma dificuldade enorme, a aventureira loira vê uma, duas, três... mais de doze silhuetas atarracadas e carregando armas feitas de pedra e de ossos saírem de seus esconderijos na neve, aproximando-se dela como se fossem lobos diante de sua presa.  
  
Era uma péssima maneira para terminar o dia. Mesmo assim, Alicia Silverstar se levanta, pronta para encarar o seu destino.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Última Versão: 15/03/2004. 


	31. Sedução e Desejos Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 31: SEDUÇÃO E DESEJOS - PARTE 1  
**  
Somente ao subir de volta ao andar de cima, Keitarô descobre o motivo pelo qual Tama-chan, Mutsumi e Kitsune não apareceram no incidente. As duas garotas e a tartaruga onsen fêmea estavam dormindo a sono solto - completamente bêbadas e esgotadas. O trio havia conseguido esvaziar metade de uma enorme garrafa de licor de frutas, extremamente adocicado e forte. Motoko levou a chorosa Shinobu - ainda abalada pela violência que testemunhara durante o duelo contra os capangas de Khazar - para o quarto e em seguida sai para tentar dar uma bronca na Kaolla e Sarah, que haviam dado uma escapada pelo telhado, para fazerem as suas estripulias.  
Aproveitando a deixa - já que temiam escandalizar a puritana filha de samurais - Naru e Yuri acompanharam Keitarô ao seu quarto.  
  
- Keitarô, sua anta! Se você morresse agora a pouco, nunca iria me perdoar! Você é um burro, sabia? - Protesta Naru dando croques no pobre rapaz.  
- Mas, Naruse... - Keitarô estava começando a demonstrar uma quase imperceptível irritação, somente percebida pela Yuri. Mas, diferentemente do seu comportamento habitual, ele estava mais interessado em descansar e analisar seus pensamentos do que tentar argumentar com a ruiva. - Mas, por outro lado... - De repente a expressão do rosto de Naru muda, alternando entre ternura e severidade, como se estivesse havendo um debate interior entre sentimentos conflitantes.  
- Hã? - Antes que Keitarô reaja, a aventureira loira que os acompanhava é a primeira a expressar sua curiosidade.  
- Até que você está ficando mais homem ultimamente... - O tom de voz da ruiva se altera e ela fita Keitarô com admiração.  
- O que quer dizer com isto? - Pergunta o abobalhado rapaz, voltando a ser o mesmo Keitarô Urashima de sempre.  
- A Naru está te elogiando, Keitarô. A gente ouviu a briga lá fora, e tentamos ir o mais rápido possível, mas perdemos um pouco de tempo ... Coisas de mulher, entende? - Sorri Yuri, piscando com o seu olho direito. Em seguida, dá um tapa meio forte no ombro do estudante da Toudai - Você ganhou um tempo precioso para que chegássemos antes que aqueles gorilas matassem o pobre coitado!  
- Mas... - Keitarô ia argumentar, mas Naru percebe o que ele ia dizer e dá outro croque - na cabeça do tapado. - Você não queria que nós saíssemos peladas na rua, né, seu tarado? - Diz ela com um tom meio de brava, mas também um pouco irônica consigo mesma.  
- Ai, Naru, esta doeu! - Keitarô pelo menos está contente por não ter levado um Naru-Punch.  
  
O herói do dia finalmente chega ao seu quarto, cansado e ainda tenso pela luta, mas em melhor situação do que os capangas de Khazar ficaram. Devido ao esforço, Keitarô estava sentindo uma forte dor no ombro direito e nas costas. Yuri percebe a tina vazia e a ausência de apetrechos de tomar banho. Olhando para o rapaz, sente um pouco de pena dele ter que ficar sozinho naquele quarto desconfortável e resolve propor algo inusitado:  
  
- Ei, Naru, que tal a gente providenciar água quente, toalhas e sabão para o nosso herói? Se o Keitarô concordar, a gente vai dar a ele um tratamento de primeira! - Sorri a loira.  
- Yuri-san! O que você está pensando? - Naru fica estupefata diante da ousadia da proposta da Yuri. Como aquela garota podia ser tão liberal assim?  
- Nada de mais, querida amiga. A gente vai ajudar ele a relaxar um pouco e vamos aproveitar para fazer uma massagem caprichada em suas costas, como vi num filme sobre o seu país e seus costumes. - Explica Yuri, com o tom mais inocente que lhe era possível fazer. - Hummm... Que idéia? Mas... O que os outros irão achar disto? - Como sempre, Naru começa a enrolar, não tanto com medo da reação dos outros, mas dela mesma. - Naru, não vamos fazer nada de errado. Em primeiro lugar, iremos juntas e depois, devidamente vestidas com nossos trajes de banho. O que o Keitarô precisa é apenas de um pouco de companhia! E a gente aproveita para por as conversas em dia! - Só se você ficar junto comigo, Yuri-san! Para garantir que não vai haver safadezas da parte dele. Vou lhe avisando, o Keitarô tem esta cara de santo, mas ele não me engana não! - Retruca Narusegawa desconfiada. Se o autor desta proposta tivesse sido o Keitarô, ele teria ido parar no campanário da Igreja. - Mas eu não fiz nada, Narusegawa! - Intervém Keitarô, meio rindo, meio soltando lágrimas, não sabendo se fica contente ou se ficava bravo com a proposta maluca vinda por parte de sua ex-parceira de quarto.  
  
Calafrios percorriam o seu corpo só de pensar naquela noite alucinante que ambos tiveram no primeiro pernoite dele naquele mundo virtual.  
Do jeito que se julgava ser azarado, Urashima acreditava que no mínimo ele ia sair pior do que teria acontecido se tivesse continuado a luta com os capangas do Drasius.  
  
- Nestes últimos dias, até que posso concordar que andou comportando bem, mas sei do que você é capaz! E pare de ficar me olhando com este sorriso tolo! - Retruca a ruiva, com uma expressão de incomodada, com a visível cara de bobo alegre do sortudo kanrinin de Hinata-Sou. - Bem, vou avisar o estalajeiro para providenciar água quente, toalhas, sais de banho e sabão para nós. Naru-san, fique à vontade com o nosso herói. - Sorrindo, Yuri dá meia volta e vai ao andar térreo dando um tchauzinho meio safado para os dois.  
  
É claro que ela adoraria ficar a sós com Keitarô depois de tudo que passaram na aldeia dos orcs, mas sabia que se fosse depender da lerda e tapada da Narusegawa, nada de concreto iria sair.  
  
- Ei, Yuri, espere! - Naru tenta ainda ainda convencer Yuri da insanidade daquele esquema, só que a loira já havia saido, com passos rápidos.  
  
Antes que Keitarô tivesse outro de seus ataques de covardia, ele repara que Yuri havia conseguido o que queria. Pela primeira vez em vários dias, Keitarô tinha um momento de privacidade com Narusegawa, o que não iria acontecer sempre daqui para frente. A ciumenta Motoko estava caçando as endiabradas Sarah e Kaolla - que haviam aproveitado a confusão do incidente da rua para dar uma escapulida - e a pequena Shinobu - tão desejosa de atenção do seu sempai - estava descansando no quarto, ansiando por uma ocasião de privacidade com o seu amado. Mutsumi, Tama e Kitsune estavam completamente nocauteadas devido ao cansaço da viagem e da bebida. Por um momento, Naru e Keitarô ficaram olhando um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer. Ambos estavam meio que acanhados e envergonhados. Queriam falar muito e nada ao mesmo tempo, diante da ansiedade reprimida.  
  
- Keitarô... - Naru, por incrível que pareça, é a primeira a quebrar o transe mental. Sua expressão era entre terna e lasciva. Embora ela não desse a mínima para ele quando as outras estavam por perto - para manter a sua pose e o seu orgulho - aquele era um momento todo especial. Pela primeira vez desde a viagem à aldeia dos orcs, eles podiam gozar de um momento a sós.  
- Sim, Naruse... - Keitarô pensa em colocar a sua mão direita no ombro da amada, mas - um pouco envergonhado pelo que passara com Yuri e com a Mutsumi dias atrás - ele desiste. Não, ele não era digno de merecer ternura e consideração. - Pode parar por algum tempo de me chamar pelo sobrenome? Quase todo mundo me chama apenas de Naru! - Sorri Naru dando um croque de leve na cabeça de Keitarô, com ar de criança sapeca. Embora no fundo ela tivesse vontade de beijar e abraçar, ainda o seu lado racional estava no controle. - Iau! - Geme de dor o infeliz rapaz, mais pela surpresa que pelo impacto em si.  
- Desculpe-me, é a força do hábito! Mas acho que te interrompi... - Sorri a ruiva, desta vez afagando a cabeça do rapaz.  
- Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumado. - Resigna o jovem kanrinin da Pensão Hinata.  
- Diga-me uma coisa, com sinceridade... Você acha que a gente sai inteiros desta? - Naru volta a ficar com um olhar incerto e preocupado, como se tentasse inutilmente vislumbrar o que o futuro os reservava. - Você quer dizer, da gente voltar para a casa junto com o pessoal? - Pergunta Urashima, visivelmente intrigado com as complexas reações de sua amada. - Sim. É que... Queria tanto voltar para casa.  
- Bem, vamos ver o que vai acontecer, mas pelo visto, é quase certo que Eldrick nos libere para viajarmos à capital deles.  
- Você acha que esta história de Warp Point é verdade ou é uma lorota de aventureiros bêbados? - A Expressão facial da ruiva fica mais séria e ansiosa. - Bem, a gente nunca viu um, mas não acho tão impossível. Nestes tipos de RPG, sempre tem algo deste tipo, uma passagem secreta... - Responde o rapaz, tentando se basear em seus conhecimentos apenas genéricos de jogos de videogame.  
- Bem, espero que seja verdade... mas... - Naru vira o seu rosto, evitando olhar para o seu companheiro. Keitarô sente um suspiro reprimido da parte de sua parceira.  
- O que foi, Narusegawa?  
- Mesmo se a gente... não conseguir voltar... - Naru volta a fitar o rosto ainda sujo de Keitarô, com uma expressão visivelmente insegura e angustiada. Uma discreta lágrima escorre de um de seus olhos.  
- Não diga uma coisa destas! A gente vai conseguir. - Diz Urashima, extraindo uma coragem insuspeita do fundo de sua alma. Embora no dia a dia ele fosse um chorão e covarde, havia momentos em que ele parecia crescer e transcender os seus limites. E aquele momento era um deles.  
- É que... Apesar de todos os perigos, daqueles monstros horríveis, de toda esta confusão, do risco da gente ficar perdida para sempre... - Ela prossegue, mostrando o seu verdadeiro eu, como raras vezes fazia diante dele, se esforçando para não chorar.  
- Naru... Narusegawa!  
- Tenho medo de que o que passamos aqui... Seja em vão! - Por um instante, ela desvia a sua face daquele olhar tão sereno e cheio de vida, momentaneamente envergonhada de suas atitudes infantis e possessivas. - O que quer dizer com isto, Naruse?  
- Estou começando a perder a vontade de voltar para o nosso mundo real. De passar uma borracha em todos os momentos que passamos, de esquecer tudo isto... - Ela não sabe o que dizer ao certo, mas tenta se expressar da melhor maneira possível.  
- O quê?  
- De tudo que vivemos juntos... - Após um momento de hesitação, a sua resposta sai como um sussurro do vento.  
- Mas, Naruse.  
- Sim. Eu sei que o fato de que ficamos perdidas neste game maluco não é culpa sua. Eu é que convenci você a ir comigo. Se não acontecesse naquele dia, poderia ser ter sido em outro... - O tom de voz dela estava mais íntimo e confessional.  
- Não se sinta culpada. Aquilo já passou. - Sabe, eu te admiro... Keitarô. - De repente, ela começa a esboçar um leve sorriso, enxugando suas lágrimas. - Mas, por quê?  
- Você pode ser um bobão, uma anta, e até um desastrado completo! Mas desde que chagamos aqui... Você tem feito força... Para ser um aventureiro... Como o Seta-San é na vida real! - Naru ainda tenta zombar de si mesma e de seus sentimentos passados, mas acaba soltando outro elogio indireto ao rapaz que ela amava.  
- Ah, não diga uma coisa destas. Não posso me comparar ao Seta-San... - Responde Keitarô dando de ombros.  
- Eu... achava que era uma pessoa forte e decidida, desde que comecei a batalhar pelo vestibular. mas desde... desde... - De repente sua expressão muda e volta a ficar novamente triste e incerta.  
- Naruse.  
- Nossa viagem recente nas ilhas Pararacelso e nas férias que passamos em Okinawa com a Mutsumi... Tenho achado você mais vivo, mais corajoso. Sei lá, mais forte... - A mente de Naru parece perdida em imagens das aventuras que ela e a turma passaram juntos, misturando o passado recente com o presente de agora.  
- Mas nós prometemos uns aos outros que sairíamos desta, não? - Lembra-se o rapaz de uma promessa feita naqueles momentos.  
- Sabe, senti muito medo, muito medo mesmo quando fomos capturados e aquele gorila do Grommir invocou de querer casar comigo. Tudo bem que todo nosso pessoal deu uma força, mas se não fosse por você... - Finalmente dois filetes cristalinos de lágrimas abrem caminho, purificando aquela alma atormentada por incertezas.  
- Não chore, Narusegawa... - Diz Keitarô, aproximando-se da ruiva e com a ponta de um de seus dedos, capturando um dos filetes.  
- Não sei se estaria aqui... - Ela esconde a cabeça entre os joelhos, um pouco com vergonha de estar chorando diante dele e um em parte por causa dos seus desejos, que começavam a aflorar. - Olha, Narusegawa, prometo que vamos dar um jeito de sairmos sãos e salvos daqui. Nem que tenhamos que vasculhar este mundo todo.  
- Seu bobão! E se eu ficar velha e feia? Você me abandonaria? - Naru dá um tapinha de brincadeira, tentando zombar da situação atual como se fosse uma piada, mas que acaba mostrando um fundo de verdade.  
  
O medo que ela sentia por dentro. De ser rejeitada. De acabar ficando sozinha no final das contas.  
  
- _"Se você ficar aqui, eu também fico. Nem que isto leve meses ou anos. Mas isto não muda..."_ - Keitarô parece estar mais descontraído. Longe de Yuri e de outros, ele não se sentia mais inibido.

- _"Kei..."_ - Naru ia proferir outra provocação, mas no meio de seus argumentos ela pára.

- _"O sentimento que..."_ - De fato, o jovem universitário não se sentia tão inibido em deixar aflorar os seus sentimentos que sentia por aquela garota tão geniosa como bela.

- _"Ta..."_ - Aquele momento era mágico e especial. E parecia estar congelado na eternidade.

- _"Eu tenho por você..."_ - Como o seu coração adolescente nunca havia feito com tanta força.

- _"Rô... me faça um favor..."_ - Naru sussurra de forma sensual e fortemente provocante, e começa se aproximar do rapaz.- _"O, o quê, Naruse..."_ - Desde aquele dia em que ele - Keitarô Urashima - havia declarado o seu amor por ela no Hospital. Nunca havia sentido novamente aquele aperto no coração.

- _"Como meu parceiro e guarda-costas, me abrace. Eu estou precisando..."_ - A jovem finalmente se aproxima dele, sem receios, frescuras, hipocrisias ou máscaras.

_- "Narusegawa..."  
_  
Keitarô afaga ternamente os longos cabelos avermelhados da Naru. Ela pela primeira vez, não se importa com seus pudores e escrúpulos. Estava se sentindo muito carente e precisava desabafar todas as emoções e o desgaste acumulados desde quando foram sair naquele Domingo, quando saíram em direção ao Deserto dos Orcs. A jovem de cabelos longos fecha os olhos e sente os braços aquecidos do rapaz envolverem o seu corpo. Ela não oferece a menor resistência e para completar o clima romântico, oferece o seu rosto e os seus lábios para ser beijada, seduzida e amada. Keitarô percebe este gesto e ele fica sem saber o que fazer direito. Seu amor finalmente está começando a admitir seus sentimentos? Ele sente um arrepio percorrer por todo o seu corpo e uma discreta lágrima umedece o seu olho direito. Aproximando-se com todo o cuidado, ele inclina a sua cabeça para retribuir o gesto de Naru. Os segundos voam dentro da Eternidade.  
  
_- "Keitarô... Por favor... Me beije..." _- Assim parecia dizer Naru, que estava começando a ficar impaciente por tanta hesitação do tímido rapaz. Não havia ninguém para interrompê-los naquele mágico momento.  
  
Vencendo o medo de fazer algum gesto desastrosamente desajeitado (tipo o nariz de Naru, ou pisar no pé), lentamente o rosto de Urashima se aproxima ao de sua amada. Por fim de angustiantes segundos, os dois trocam um breve, mas apaixonado beijo de boca. Não chegou a ser um beijo completo, mas por um milésimo de segundos, as pontas de suas línguas chegaram a se tocar, quando os lábios se separaram. Aquele momento - que ficaria marcado pelo resto de suas vidas - era deles e somente deles. Não se sabe quanto tempo aquele beijo durou. Mas a intensidade dele valia por mil eternidades.**NOTAS DO CAPÍTULO:  
**  
01 - Após um longo e tenebroso inverno, estamos de volta, com mais um capítulo de LHEF. Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas para todos os leitores, devido a interrupção desta saga e de outras fanfics desde o final de Abril, devido a uma série de circunstâncias fora de nossa vontade, na vida offline. Mas espero que, a partir de diante, as coisas transcorram com maior regularidade.  
  
02 - Este capítulo começou a ser esboçado no início deste ano, até tomar sua forma definitiva por volta de Abril. De lá para cá, só retomei a revisáo do mesmo em Agosto, quando foram corrigidos alguns detalhes, acrescentados outros, bem como os diálogos foram mais aprimorados.  
  
03 - Meus agradecimentos ao colega Alleran pelo comentário que ele colocou sobre a saga no Já recebi vários comentários, mas o seu review foi o que mais me tocou até agora. E, realmente, suas análises sobre o Eldrick, Mieko e a misteriosa Yuri fazem bastante sentido. Espero que adore este capítulo. Valeu!!!  
  
04 - Embora neste capítulo náo tenha qualquer indício de luta, movimentos militares ou intriga, aproveitei para detalhar mais o relacionamento Naru-Yuri-Keitarô, bem como atualizar a questáo dos sentimentos da Motoko pelo atrapalhado kanrinin da pensão Hinata. Espero que as coisas comecem a engrenar daqui para a frente.  
  
05 - Dedico este capítulo a uma pessoa muito especial e que fez e faz parte da minha vida. Sei que não pode comentar formalmente nenhuma de minhas fics, mas fiquei especialmente comovido com os dois e-mails que vocême enviou. E sim, coloquei um pequeno segredo, um pequeno mimo especial neste capítulo trinta e um. Espero que você adore. E... seja sempre feliz, aonde estiver.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom

E-Mail: 

Data: 15/08/2004. 14:00 Hrs.


	32. Sedução e Desejos Parte 2

**SEDUÇÃO E DESEJOS - PARTE 2**

Naquele instante, três batidas rápidas e secas na porta interrompem o idílio do casal. Se Yuri tivesse demorado mais dois ou três minutos, toda a história futura do relacionamento entre Naru e Keitarô teria mudado de forma irreversível.

- Hã, o que foi? - Como que saísse de um estado de sonho e delírio, Naru volta ao seu self habitual, para frustração de Keitarô. Ela se afasta de forma brusca e instintiva daquele corpo, sentindo-se envergonhada, as faces do rosto ganhando colorações fortes.

- Yuri? - Exclama Urashima, meio assustado e meio aborrecido. Era como se tivesse sido acordado bruscamente de um idílio interminável.

- Sou eu, Yuri. Posso entrar ou... - Logicamente, pelo tom de voz de ambos, a ranger aventureira já desconfiava de que algo importante havia acontecido. Mesmo assim, ela se finge de desentendida.

- Claro, claro, Yuri-san. - O coração de Naru estava batendo num ritmo forte e acelerado, rapidamente voltando para a sua almofada.

- Então, com licença.

A loira volta, carregando uma pequena pilha de toalhas, roupões de banho, pedaços grandes de sabão, escovas de diversos tamanhos, e vidrinhos de sais de bainho dispostos numa bacia. No chão, ela havia deixado uma garrafa de licor de morango e três copos. Um empregado da estalagem - que a acompanhava - havia se encarregado de trazer até bem perto da porta, duas tinas extras de água quente.

- Oi, Acho que atrapalhei em alguma coisa... - Supõe Yuri com o ar mais inocente do mundo, embora pela reação abobalhada da dupla à sua frente, tivesse mentalmente deduzido uns sessenta por cento do que ocorrera em sua ausência.

- Bem, a gente... mmmmphpphphphph - Keitarô ia falar algo desastroso, como sempre, mas astutamente Naru tapa a boca do pouco sutil rapaz para evitar dele dizer o óbvio.

- Ah, não seja por isto, Yuri-San. Não se precisava incomodar! - Comenta Naru com um sorriso amarelo ao ver Yuri carregar os acessórios de banho para dentro do quarto.

- Mew! - Só então ela nota que na cabeça da Yuri estava uma figura conhecida por todos.

- Tama-chan! - Exclama a ruiva.

- O quê, a Tama-chan está aqui? - Keitarô, lerdo como sempre, só então percebe a presença de sua tartaruga de estimação.

- Hehehe... Estava vindo para cá e ela resolveu pousar em minha cabeça. Esta tartaruguinha parece ser bem amistosa...

- Sim, a Tama faz amizade com todo mundo - Comenta Naru.

- Infelizmente a Mutsumi e a Kitsune estavam dormindo e não quis incomodá-las. Bem, pelo menos agora você pode ficar tranqüila que temos companhia extra. Vamos, Naru. - Comenta Yuri fazendo um gesto para que a ruiva fosse com ela.

- Bem... - Naru hesita, pensando se aquilo seria uma boa coisa.

- O "senhor" Keitarô precisa trocar de roupa antes que a gente faça uma massagem caprichada nele... - A voz da loira sai insinuante e com um leve tom musical.

- Mas, Yuri !... Bem, tudo bem... Vou ajudar você a trazer estas tinas e depois o "senhor" Keitarô Urashima vai ter que trocar de roupa e se enrolar numa toalha. - Naru fica claramente desconcertada, falando em voz baixa para a loira, enfatizando o tom irônico na palavra "senhor".

Qual das "Yuris" que conheceu era a verdadeira? Pensava a jovem Narusegawa: A guia ranger experiente, madura e corajosa da aventura contra os orcs ou a menina sapeca e nada recatada à sua frente agora? Ou ambas as coisas?

- Ei, o que vocês estão... - Keitarô, como sempre, tenta entrar na conversa, no momento mais impróprio possível.

- E ai de você se não enrolar a toalha direito, seu malandro! Se fizer isto, vai ver uma coisa só!!! - Naru volta a ficar zangada como sempre.

- Hehe, pode crer, minha amiga! Anda Keitarô, não enrole muito não! - Malicia Yuri, dando um tapinha nas costas para acalmar a ruiva.

- Ei, esperem!

Enquanto o empregado da estalagem termina de colocar as pesadas tinas de água quente dentro da área de banho do quarto, Naru e Yuri saem, junto com Tama, sem olhar para trás. Keitarô estava tão confuso quanto empolgado. Aquela Yuri... Que plano maluco ela estava arquitetando desta vez?

Finalmente o serviçal se retira. Agora chegara o momento. A hora da verdade.

- Yuri, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Eu ainda acho que - A jovem ruiva se recusava a acreditar diante dos fatos irrefutáveis. Aquela americana à sua frente era uma liberal ou era doida?

- Naru-san. Parece-me que no lugar aonde vocês moram tem umas fontes de águas termais, não? Elas nem devem se comparar com este banho aqui, mas bem que a gente... - Yuri abre o jogo, apoiando-se nos costumes japoneses que conhecia. Em Los Angeles, aonde ela morava no mundo "real", a colônia nipônica era bem expressiva a ponto de ser chamada de "Liitle Tokyo".

- Mas... O que tem a ver uma coisa com outra? - Pergunta Naru, sem conseguir deduzir o que sua amiga queria lhe dizer.

- Pelo que a Mitsune me disse, vocês tomam banho lá todos os dias, deste jeito, não? - Comenta Yuri lembrando-se de uma conversa que ela teve com a esperta amiga da ruiva durante a viagem de ida ao Platô.

- Ah, sim, mas... - Naru tenta arranjar uma saída diante daquela questão embaraçosa, mas como sempre, a sua mente não está preparada para isto.

- E o Keitarô? Como ele se vira? - Pergunta Yuri como se não soubesse de nada.

- Ah, aquele bobão? A gente deixou-o de castigo, para aquele tarado sem-vergonha não pensar em espionar a gente, como andou fazendo nos primeiros tempos! Ele tem que tomar banho sozinho numa banheira no andar superior.

- Puxa, mas deve ser difícil para ele, não? - Comenta a loira de cabelos curtos com o ar mais inocente possível.

- Não fica conveniente a um homem de nosso país tomar banho junto com uma mulher a não ser que eles sejam casados... - Naru faz uma de suas costumeiras expressões de zanga só de lembrar dos incontáveis "acidentes" aonde Keitarô era socado e atirado aos céus por ter passado na hora errada e no momento errado nas termas.

- Hum... Deve ser uma dureza para ele, não? Nada de uma massagem relaxante para tirar as tensões dos músculos, de uma conversa amiga... - Yuri, neste momento, se aproxima da Naru, colocando a sua mão direita no ombro da companheira.

- Yuri... O que você está imaginando? - Naru fica entre surpresa e escandalizada. Será que todas as americanas eram tão atiradas assim?

- A sua amiga Mitsune estava me explicando a respeito de alguns costumes de seu país... Se o rapaz estiver decentemente coberto e a gente também, e se nós três entramos... Acho que náo tem nada demais, certo? - Yuri começa a sorrir, mostrando que de boba não tinha nada. Era evidente que Kitsune não havia falado nada disto, mas Yuri estava se baseando nos relatos de amigos e conhecidos seus.

- Três? - Naru finge-se de desavisada.

- Sim, eu, você e a Tama. - Sorri a loira fechando os olhos azuis.

- "Aquela Kitsune e suas idéias..." - Suspira a ruiva, confessando-se derrotada. Na realidade, ela não queria dar o braço a torcer para a linda estrangeira. Se ela se recusasse, iria passar por insensível e chata e com certeza Yuri iria ganhar "pontos" na cotação sentimental do Urashima.

- Ora, convenhamos... Vocês, garotas, ficam muito bem à vontade quando tomam banho em conjunto. E o Keitarô, como um bom rapaz e excelente gerente, tem também o direito de receber um pouco de atenção... - Agora ela deixa claro o que tinha em mente desde o começo.

- Yuri, eu não acho que a gente deveria se expor de uma forma tão arriscada! E se alguma das meninas acordar e ... - Naru tenta uma última cartada.

- Não, não vai acontecer nada de mais. A gente entra com os roupões e fazemos companhia para Keitarô, ajudando a lavar suas costas, massagear seus ombros e conversar um pouco com ele. Nada de mais. Como estaremos vestidas e ele também, não estaremos fazendo nada de errado.

- Por um momento pensei que... - Naru fica com uma cara de tacho, diante da esperteza de Yuri, temendo passar por uma neurótica que só ficava imaginando coisas.

- Eu também sou uma moça de família, Naru-san. - Yuri fita o rosto de Naru e com a ponta de seus dedos acaricia levemente os fios longos e avermelhados do cabelo de Narusegawa, como se estivesse admirando-os.

- Tudo bem, mas espero que o Keitarô não faça nada de safadezas ou ele vai parar na torre da igreja! - Vendo-se definitivamente vencida, Naru faz o seu biquinho característico de criança mimada.

- Eheheh... Tudo bem, Naru-san. Eu assumo a responsabilidade! - A sagaz aventureira de origem desconhecida, tendo mostrado que quando ela deseja uma coisa, luta até consegui-la.

- Mew! - Tama fica com a pulga atrás da orelha, imaginando o que iria acontecer daqui para frente com estas duas moças tão diferentes, unidas apenas pela atração mútua ao mesmo rapaz.

Apesar de ser apenas uma tartaruga-onsen de Okinawa, a pequena Tama-chan já tinha sacado mais da metade do que estava acontecendo, com sua inteligência acima do normal.

Enquanto Keitarô termina de tirar a sua roupa e se cobre com uma das toalhas que estava no quarto, a loira americana e a ruiva japonesa voltam aos seus aposentos, para usarem os roupões de banho. Por sorte, tanto Kitsune como Mutsumi estavam dormindo o sono dos justos após terem virado metade da garrafa. E a severa Motoko não havia voltado com as traquinas Sarah e Kaolla. Keitarô estava começando a achar que tudo havia sido uma brincadeira da loira com ele, quando ouve três batidas na porta.

- Hã, quem é?

- Sou eu, a Naru. Keitarô, já se apron... ou melhor, podemos entrar? - Diz Naru, não sabendo aonde enfiar a cara, de tão constrangida que estava.

- Vou abrir já a porta.

- Então venha depressa! - Reclama Naru, impaciente, ansiosa por acabar com aquilo antes que as outras meninas percebessem.

Keitarô sente a sua libido subir ao ver a visão da Naru e Yuri vestidas com trajes de banho que mal ocultavam suas formas. Se o jovem universitário da Toudai havia ficado muito contente com a conversa anterior com Narusegawa, agora ele tinha motivos para acreditar que aquela maré de azar que o afligira no início de suas aventuras virtuais tenha desaparecido em definitivo. Embora ainda não tivesse desistido em conquistar Keitarô, Yuri sabia esperar por uma chance. Apesar de quase sempre sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes quando via o objeto de seus afetos paparicando a Narusegawa, ela parecia não demonstrar isto. Na realidade, a loira de cabelos curtos havia deixado os dois a sós de propósito, não apenas para avaliar as reações de como um sentia o outro, mas também para entender melhor o modo de pensar de Keitarô e as suas preferências.

E a proposta de convencer Naru a acompanhá-la para fazer companhia ao rapaz no seu banho era também parte desta estratégia. A esperta Yuri sabia que seria difícil fazer isto sozinha. Além do risco de serem descobertos, a loira de cabelos curtos sabia que Keitarô não iria aceitar tomar banho com ela de livre e espontânea vontade, baseado no que ocorreu no seu primeiro encontro. Mas com a presença de Naru como "aliada", ele não teria como se opor.

Embora tecnicamente fosse a vencedora neste embate pelo coração do rapaz, até aquele momento, Naru se sentia um pouco intranqüila. De um lado estava sumamente feliz por ter melhorado seu relacionamento com Keitarô. Em parte, a agressividade que demonstrara no início das aventuras nada mais era reflexo do medo de que a coisa fugisse ao seu controle, ou que ele desse mais atenção às outras meninas do que ela mesma.

Às vezes, nem mesmo Naru entendia bem as reações emocionais dela mesma com o Urashima.

Só que algo havia mudado, com a chegada de Yuri no grupo.

Naru não era uma idiota e ela estava começando a deduzir que Yuri tinha algum tipo de atração por ele, por ser o único rapaz do Hinata Attack Team. Por outro lado, Keitarô parecia evitá-la, na opinião dela. A ruiva queria em primeiro lugar conhecer como era o jeito de agir e de pensar da americana, que era uma novidade. Embora a loira parecesse amistosa e acessível, a jovem Naru sabia quase nada do passado dela, de como era a família dela e a sua forma de pensar e encarar as pessoas, diferentemente de sua amiga Kitsune e de outras meninas. Naquele momento, Narusegawa estava se comportando de acordo com o estereótipo de que - via de regra, as americanas eram bem mais liberais do que as japonesas no tocante a assuntos amorosos e sexuais. Yuri, embora tivesse um ar angelical e inocente, não era nenhuma puritana, pelo visto. E o fato dela ter prestado serviço militar em Brightstone - pelo que ela dizia - comprovava esta tese.

E que remédio Naru tinha no momento a não ser aceitar a proposição da aventureira loira naquele momento? Certo que a presença dela e da Tama inibiria Keitarô de fazer besteiras. Só que a jovem Narusegawa tinha medo de que Motoko ou Shinobu - que também demonstravam alguma coisa com o rapaz - chegassem naquele momento. Se alguma das duas abrisse aquela porta e visse todos juntos numa banheira, seria o caos completo. Era bom nem pensar nisto para atrair o azar.

Um tanto que acanhado, Keitarô começou a fazer a sua higiene individual, ajudada pela prestativa dupla feminina - enquanto Tama tomava outro banho de água morna numa bacia menor.

Devidamente protegido por uma toalha, Keitarô fazia força para não ficar excitado diante das garotas - que usavam roupões de banho curtos - e ia se ensaboando e esfregando a pele como podia.

Yuri ajudava o rapaz a passar uma esponja em suas costas, enquanto que uma constrangida Naru fazia o mesmo com as suas pernas e pés.

Em instantes, Keitarô estava livre de toda a sujeira que impregnara em seu corpo durante a viagem, e estava tão limpo quando um recém nascido.

Em seguida, o rapaz enxágua o seu corpo, antes de entrar na tina, que havia sido providencialmente substituida por um modelo maior (sugestão da Yuri), capaz de comportar duas ou no máximo três pessoas. Já devidamente acomodados, Yuri oferece malandramente para Naru, Keitarô e Tama uma dose de licor de morango para cada um, servindo-se ela mesma em seguida.

Enquanto o ex-ronin da Toudai descansava, as garotas se revezavam fazendo massagens diversas na nuca e nos ombros doloridos do rapaz.

Naru não era tão boa neste ponto, mas se esforçava como podia. Já, Yuri tinha uma pegada mais firme e decidida, lembrando um pouco a técnica de Motoko neste quesito.

Terminado o delicioso banho, as garotas saem da tina para tomar um novo drinque fora do quarto, enquanto Keitarô - depois de enxugar o seu corpo - se apressa a colocar uma roupa de baixo e uma bermuda.

Assim que ele avisa que está pronto, as garotas entram e começam a segunda parte da massagem, desta vez, na esteira de dormir.

Yuri se encarrega das pernas, enquanto Naru dá um jeito como pode nas costas, morrendo de vergonha diante da maior experiência da colega.

A pequena Tama entra no meio, massageando com suas patinhas os ombros do rapaz, que mal acreditava no milagre que estava acontecendo. Em minutos, o cansaço e a tensão acumulada de dias se desfaz e Keitarô sente-se novinho em folha.

O quarteto relaxa, todos sentados ao melhor estilo japonês. Estavam conversando e rindo muito, bem à vontade, até mesmo porque a garrafa de licor tinha passado da metade do seu conteúdo.

- Por favor, Keitarô, tome mais um gole... - Sorri Yuri enquanto coloca mais um pouco do delicioso néctar no copo que o rapaz usava. Notava-se um certo rubor nas faces do seu rosto.

- Ei, Yuri-san, não acha que estamos exagerando um pouco?... - Comenta Narusegawa, com o resto de lucidez que ainda lhe restava, mas com o seu braço direito acariciando as costas do Urashima, mostrando o que o seu inconsciente queria, mas cuja razão negava.

- Hihihi... Vamos ter que aproveitar, Naru-chan, já que só vamos ter uma chance como esta só daqui a uns dias... Quando chegarmos na capital... - Responde Yuri, chamando Naru de uma forma íntima até demais.

- Eheh... Obrigado, garotas. Vocês são realmente muito gentis... - Comenta Keitarô, um pouco mais abobalhado do que o habitual, devido ao efeito do licor.

Certo que ele havia se reconciliado com a Naru durante a viagem, mas ela nunca iria ter a iniciativa de tomar um banho junto com ele e fazer-lhe massagem. E Yuri parecia estar meio que distante depois que ele contou a verdade... A pobre cabeça do rapaz tentou pensar coisas. Mas como sempre, ele não tinha a experiência suficiente para desvendar os mistérios da mente feminina.

- Ei, Yu-Yuri-san, aquele rapaz, o Jake, o que acha dele? Não acha ele um pão? - Pergunta Naru provocando a sua "concorrente", depois de tomar mais meio copo. A verdade é que ela sempre teve estômago fraco para bebidas alcoólicas.

De fato, Jake era alto, atlético e mais bonito do que Keitarô, arrancando suspiros por onde ele passava. Só que isto não era suficiente para a americana.

- Heh... Realmente ele era uma gracinha... -Comenta a loira de forma vaga, mas demonstrando não estar nem um pouco interessada por ele.

- Ah, por que não... Tenta com ele? Talvez vocês... possam ficar bem de novo... - Raramente Naru mostrava o seu outro lado, o de garota sapeca e maliciosa, exceto quando estava a sós com Keitarô. Mas a bebida inebriante fez ela começar a provocar Yuri de forma inconsciente, alfinetando-a.

- Ah, tem razão, a Yuri-san não pode ficar sem namorado... - Também Keitarô começa a falar, sem raciocinar direito.

- Aiaiai... O Jake é um cara legal, bom papo e gente fina... Mas era um mulherengo de carteirinha! Não dava para acreditar em nenhuma conversa dele. Já o Sammy era mais legal, só que... (hic) acobertava demais as sacanagens do Jake... - Esquecendo-se de seus pudores e segredos, Yuri abre o jogo, demonstrando também que já estava começando a ficar meio alterada.

- Humpf... Se ele fosse o meu namorado (hic), ele ia ver uma coisa só!... - Naru mais uma vez mostra o seu lado "selvagem", como Keitarô falava a respeito dela nos primeiros tempos.

- Heh (hic), Naru-chan, Por que você não namora o Keitarô?... Ele não é um gato? - Pergunta Yuri devolvendo a provocação do início.

- Hã, Do que está falando, Yuri-san? O Kei... (hic), Keitarô é um boboca mulherengo, feioso e chorão e ele não fica muito atrás do seu ex, não!

- Também não é assim... Naru... - Keitarô fica subitamente desanimado diante da bravata da ruiva.

- Ah, mas ele não tem um rosto bonitinho, Naru-chan? Por que vocês dois não dão um beijo, agora? Vamos! - Responde Yuri com o ar mais doce e inocente do mundo.

- Yuri-san, esta brincadeira está ficando... perigosa. - Diz Naru visivelmente encabulada e sem muita convicção.

- Yuri!... Eu não... - Keitarô também foi pego com a guarda baixa.

Apesar dos protestos de ambos, Yuri, um pouco alterada pelo forte teor adocicado da bebida, se aproxima e dá um beijo em cada um, primeiro na boca da Naru e em seguida no Keitarô. Narusegawa começa a sentir um estranho calor em suas entranhas à medida que a língua da americana brincava com a sua. Os mamilos de seus seios acabaram por ficar nítidos pelo roupão leve que cobria seu lindo corpo.

De sua parte, Keitarô sente o calor e o toque daquela língua macia e daqueles lábios sensuais, enquanto mal percebia a mão de Yuri apoiada na sua virilha. Em fração de segundos, o "trip" havia se armado de forma instintiva. Mas ele pouco podia fazer para impedir isto. Ambos não resistem, devido à embriaguez que começava a assaltar os seus sentidos.

- Meeewww? - A pequena Tama - que também estava mais para lá do que para cá - fica atônita ao ver a cena surreal que se desenrolava diante de seus olhinhos.

E sem se fazer de rogada, Yuri acaba beijando também a própria tartaruguinha, que fica com uma mancha avermelhada na boca, devido ao licor de morango.

Em seguida, Yuri - usando os seus braços - tenta aproximar Naru e Keitarô para que ambos dessem um beijo.

Keitarô não quer participar, só que ao ver o rosto da ruiva - e também ao efeito da bebida - ele vai se aproximando mais e mais...

Naru fica com medo desta brincadeira louca e tenta recuar, só que Keitarô parece estar mais bonito, mais viril... E mais desejável. Ela começa a olhar languidamente para ele

- Narusegawa...

- Keitarô...

As faces de ambos se aproximam, desta vez, sem a interferência da loira. O casal se beija, a princípio de forma tímida, e depois, de forma apaixonada, deixando tocar suas línguas e lábios.

Embora sentisse mais uma vez o veneno do ciúme, a própria Yuri fica encantada e embevecida diante da cena - o mesmo ocorrendo com Tama-chan.

Só que o idílio insólito é interrompido da forma mais brutal com a porta se abrindo de forma brusca:

- Urashima, eu preciso conversar com... NÃÃÃOOO!!! - A jovem samurai tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, sem avisar, e fica escandalizada ao ver a cena do beijo de Naru e Keitarô - ambos meio que embriagados - sem falar na presença da Yuri como cúmplice.

O grito da Motoko (reforçado ainda com a visão da Tama-chan) é suficiente para despertar os quatro de seu transe sensual.

- Motoko-chan! - Fica surpreso Keitarô, percebendo a burrada que acabara de fazer e sem saber aonde enfiar a cara.

- Motoko-San! - Exclama Yuri.

- Motoko-chan! - Naru grita de puro susto, sentindo-se uma idiota. Logo... a Motoko?

- Mew!?

As Lágrimas começam a sair - copiosas - do rosto da praticante do estilo Shinmei, e sem dizer palavra, Motoko sai do quarto, correndo sem destino.

Assustados e meio que envergonhados, Keitarô, Yuri, Naru e Tama-chan seguem - sem muito sucesso - a desvairada Motoko pelas escadarias da estalagem, até atingirem a entrada da mesma. Só que ela era muito rápida. Com a Tama-chan junto deles, eles nunca iriam convencer a jovem samurai a voltar.

- Motoko-chan, Espere! Não é o que você... - Keitarô grita, tentando alcançar inutilmente a garota, quase tropeçando na escadaria.

- Não me siga (chuif), Urashima! Não me siga! - Grita ela reprimindo um soluço.

O interior da alma da valente samurai estava num caos completo, misturando surpresa, raiva, fúria, decepção, medo, ciúme, pavor e um estranho sentimento que ela não conseguia definir pelo desastrado rapaz.

- E agora?.. Eu não sabia que podia machucar os sentimentos da Motoko-chan daquele jeito. - Constata, envergonhado, o rapaz, desacelerando momentaneamente a corrida.

- A culpa é toda sua, Keitarô! Eu não disse que algo podia dar de errado? Vá correndo atrás da menina e peça desculpas a ela! - Protesta Naru, como sempre, descarregando a culpa no seu parceiro

- Mas eu nunca achei que ela fosse aparecer daque!.. - Tenta-se defender o jovem kanrinin.

- Não discuta comigo, seu tonto! Vá e converse com ela! - Naru fica irritada por tamanha indecisão e dá um empurrão no rapaz.

- Mas... Naruse... - Keitarô hesita mais uma vez, sabendo que quando Motoko ficava brava, era quase impossível argumentar com ela.

- Eu estou deixando você falar com ela! Vá, antes que a Motoko-chan faça uma bobagem! - Exclama Naru de forma incisiva.

- É melhor você ir e explicar o ocorrido, Keitarô! Depois a gente segura as pontas com a Motoko. Não se preocupe com a gente! - Responde Yuri com o resto de sensatez que lhe sobrara após o porre alcóolico.

Keitarô começa a andar pelas redondezas, chamando pela garota-samurai e perguntando aos transeuntes. Um mendigo anônimo dá uma pista por onde Motoko teria ido, e o rapaz agradece.

Em cinco minutos, Keitarô encontra Motoko ajoelhada num parquezinho ao lado da Igreja de Smallville, chorando silenciosamente perto de uma árvore envolta por uma trepadeira florida que cobria-lhe mais da metade do tronco, mas cujas flores se mantinham fechadas. Um passarinho estava apoiado no ombro direito dela como se quisesse consolá-la.

De repente, a aguda percepção da guerreira do estilo Shimeiryu capta com os sentidos da alma, a presença de uma aura familiar. Embora ela estivesse algo maculada pelo efeito do álcool - que começava a se desvanecer - e cheia de inseguranças, no entanto, a sua presença era boa e reconfortante para o seu espírito.

Só que o seu orgulho ferido e a sua rígida educação ancestral impediam-a de aceitar aquela presença.

- Vá embora Urashima! Deixe-me em paz, ou eu te mato! EU TE MATO!!! - Motoko grita, extravasando a sua decepção e choque.

- Motoko-chan, eu... - Keitarô se aproxima de maneira cautelosa.

- Vá embora! Maldito! Desgraçado! Antes que eu... (chuif) - Ela tenta imprimir mais raiva no seu tom de voz, mas subitamente deixa-se entregar pelo desamparo mais absoluto.

- Vim pedir desculpas a você! Aquilo lá foi um... - Keitarô se aproxima ainda mais da jovem alta de cabelos negros compridos, sem mais se importar com nada.

- Seu safado!

Motoko dá um forte tapa no rosto do Keitarô, mas não a ponto de mandá-lo para os ares, como de costume. De qualquer maneira, o rosto dele fica dolorido e marcado de vermelho.

- Sem-Vergonha!!

Segundo tapa no Keitarô. Mais forte do que o anterior. Ele não reage.

- Pervertido!!!

Terceiro e último tapa. Quase que Keitarô cai no chão macio do parque.

- Eu achava que você estava melhorando, tornando-se um homem de verdade e você... (chuif) você... Como pode (chuif) me decepcionar? - Após ter descarregado toda sua raiva e frustração, a sua voz torna-se embargada e ela quase se arrepende do que fizera.

- Motoko-chan.

- Você traiu a confiança que depositei em você! Por quê teve a coragem de fazer aquilo com a Naru-sempai? E ainda envolver a pobre Yuri-san em suas safadezas? (chuif...). - Embora no fundo soubesse que ele não era o culpado, Motoko argumentava isto mais pelo seu aspecto emocional e pelo seu sentimento de inferioridade e rejeição.

- Motoko-chan, escute! Não aconteceu nada demais entre a gente naquele momento, além do beijo. Eu sei que fizemos uma bobagem perigosa, mas não foi intecional! - Keitarô tenta ser o mais sincero possível, sabendo que qualquer outra coisa poderia por tudo a perder.

- Eu não acredito... Mentiroso!!! E por que vocês estavam seminus naquele momento? E aquela garrafa de bebida? Queriam (chuif) por acaso fazer uma orgia naquele quarto? - A mente puritana e rígida da Motoko estava simplesmente transtornada e ela estava começando a exagerar em suas afirmações.

- A Yuri-san resolveu fazer uma massagem comigo, por achar que estava cansado e esgotado após aquela luta. Como ela não queria ir sozinha e dar margem a mal-entendidos, ela conversou com a Narusegawa e decidiram ir juntas, junto com a Tama-chan. A Kitsune, a Shinobu-chan e a Mutsumi-san não foram lá porque estavam todas dormindo de cansaço. - Responde Keitarô sem hesitar e com um tom de seriedade na voz que impressionou a moça.

- Mas... E aquela garrafa de bebida alcoólica? Foi idéia sua? - Tenta fingir-se de zangada a Motoko, embora sem a mesma convicção de antes.

- A culpa foi toda nossa. Yuri-san queria fazer uma gentileza e ofereceu um drinque para a gente. Só que admito que acabamos passando um pouco da conta. Mas eu te garanto que não aconteceu nada além daquele beijo. - Responde Keitarô fechando os olhos no final e abaixando a cabeça em raro gesto de humildade, diante da orgulhosa samurai difícil de se lidar.

Não se sabe por quantos segundos ou minutos a jovem Motoko ficou em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para aquele rosto contrito e humilhado, mas ainda belo. Novas lágrimas começaram a cair, regando as florzinhas que embelezavam aquele jardim.

- Jura que... - O tom de voz da Motoko muda, e torna-se mais íntimo.

- Motoko-chan? - Keitarô fala de forma baixa, mas segura, como naquele dia em que saiu atrás de uma desesperada Motoko, numa tarde de chuva.

- Jura que além do beijo não aconteceu nada de mais entre vocês? - A voz da praticante da Arte da Esgrima Shinmei parecia sumida, quase inaudível.

- Motoko-chan... - Keitarô começa a se emocionar também. - Jura? - O tom da Motoko era quase que apelativo e angustiante.

Motoko volta a chorar e esquecendo-se de seus escrúpulos e pudores, abraça Keitarô de forma impulsiva, molhando-o com suas lágrimas. O passarinho que estava no seu ombro alça vôo, ao ver a sua companheira esperando por ele.

Como que por milagre, as flores que cobriam a trepadeira se abrem, exalando um perfume doce, forte e hipnoticamente relaxante.

A garota alta de cabelos negros compridos sabia perfeitamente que ele gostava da sua amiga Naru e que ela - mesmo não admitindo abertamente - gostava dele. Após a luta decisiva contra a sua irmã Tsuruko, em Kyoto, a jovem guerreira dos Aoyama começou a demonstrar que sentia algo a mais com o pervertido, safado e fracassado do Urashima. Só que disfarçava isto em excesso de zelo e orgulho.

Mas as consultas sobre dúvidas da Toudai e a freqüência de conversas entre ambos havia aumentado significantemente desde o incidente de Kyoto.

Sim. Motoko morria de ciúmes quando via outras garotas "dando em cima" do desastrado kanrinin da pensão Hinata. Ela até não se negaria de ser mais gentil e mais atenciosa com ele, mas a sua educação rígida e a influência do seu código de honra samurai que foi passado para ela desde a infância impediam-no de fazer isto.

Mas quanto ao verdadeiro motivo de sua reação violenta e impulsiva diante de uma suposta cena de imoralidade envolvendo Urashima, era o seguinte:

Após ter "catado" as bagunceiras Sarah e Kaolla pelas ruas de Smallville e trazido ambas para o quarto delas, Motoko sentia-se cansada e esgotada - não apenas pela perigosíssima missão empreendida nas terras orcs, como também pelo cansaço acumulado de dias.

A guerreira se sentia um pouco solitária e precisava se abrir com alguém, desabafar os seus pensamentos... A seu ver, só tinha uma pessoa adequada: Justamente aquela que ela mais temia. O "tarado", "safado" e "incorrigível" Urashima, que - a despeito de tudo isto - era a única pessoa paciente o bastante para ouvi-la.

Embora parecesse amistosa e afável, Yuri-san era apenas pouco mais do que uma conhecida para ela. Uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresa, como diziam os ocidentais. Naru-Sempai deveria estar muito aborrecida e chateada, ainda mais depois de ter passado por aquele trauma de quase se "casar" com o monstruoso Grommir. Não era a ocasião mais propícia para importuná-la.

Kitsune era pouco confiável e a garota-melancia não lhe inspirava maturidade suficiente. Quanto à Shinobu, Sarah e Kaolla? Nem pensar. Apesar de Motoko-chan gostar muito delas, não iriam compreender o que estava passando. Shinobu era emotiva e inexperiente demais. Kaolla, uma criançona. E se qualquer notícia caísse nos ouvidos da jovem Mac Dougal, ela correria a pensão inteira em segundos.

Assim, Motoko decidiu fazer uma pequena surpresa para Keitarô. Ela iria lá como quem não quer nada e pediria uns conselhos para ele. Se a conversa engrenasse, ela se abriria a respeito dos seus problemas e sentimentos.

E se desse tudo certo, ela convenceria a Shinobu, sua amiga, a acompanhá-la até o quarto do Urashima, para lhe fazer companhia durante o banho e Motoko se ofereceria para fazer uma deliciosa massagem Shiatsu no corpo do rapaz.

Só que deu tudo errado. Antes mesmo de abrir a porta, a jovem Aoyama sentira que algo estava estranho. Ela não precisou de seus sentidos superaguçados para deduzir que havia pelo menos três pessoas naquele quarto e elas estavam fazendo um pouco de barulho.

Só que ela ficou petrificada ao ver Naru-sempai em pessoa beijando Urashima na boca - que absurdo! - e ainda Yuri-san com um traje escandalosamente sumário de banho (Pelo menos para os padrões convervadores dela!

Esta imagem libertou alguns fantasmas ocultos em sua mente. Motoko havia naquele momento recordado-se de uma cena semelhante e que estava como um esqueleto no armário de sua mente.

Quando ela era ainda uma criancinha e seus pais ainda estavam vivos, a menina-samurai estava procurando por sua mãe, chamando-a por todos os cantos da enorme residência do clã Aoyama, em Kyoto. A samurai-criança escutou a voz dela nas termas e qual não foi a surpresa ao ver sua mãe conversando com o seu pai e tomando Sakê, ambos bem à vontade!

Resultado: a pequena Motoko não apenas apanhou naquele dia por ter interrompido o colóquio de ambos os adultos, como também recebeu uma baita bronca da "oneechan" Tsuruko por ter entrado nas termas sem avisar.

Embora as lembranças do incidente tenham sido apagadas na sua mente consciente, com a passagem do tempo, a jovem Motoko acabou associando a cena como algo proibido, virando mais um tabu dentro dela.

- Eu... Eu... Jamais deveria ter entrado no seu quarto naquele momento! Eu... Sou uma menina má... - Soluça Motoko com a cabeça posta no colo de Keitarô, estando ela sentada na grama. Embora tivesse parado de chorar, ainda soluçava um pouco e estava com muita, muita vergonha após ter contado o que ocorrera na sua infância.

- Não, Motoko-chan. Você não é uma menina má. Não tinha como saber. Não imaginava que tivesse acontecido uma coisa destas em sua vida.

- Urashima... Eu... Queria tanto conversar com você.

- Hã? - Preciso de mais tempo. E mais privacidade. - Diz Motoko, um pouco envergonhada por causa de sua impulsividade. Ainda que a contragosto, ela se afasta daquele colo confortável.

- O que te aflige, Motoko-chan?

- O que vai ser da gente? - Diz ela, em voz baixa e indistinta.

- Desculpe-me, mas não entendi direito a sua pergunta.

- Você sabe... Quase que morremos naquele lugar maldito dos orcs!... Eu, Eu... Imaginei que estava pronta para a luta, mas.

- Acalme-se, Motoko-chan. Já passou. O que importa é que tudo deu certo. - Diz Keitarô tentando encontrar forças.

- Hah! Não diga uma bobagem destas, Urashima! A verdade é que nós acabamos sendo derrotados por um bando de seres primitivos!... - Motoko fica irritada pela resposta de Keitarô não ter sido o que ela no fundo desejava dele, e deixa novamente o seu orgulho falar mais alto.

- Ainda bem que Yuri-san teve a idéia de separar o grupo em dois.

- Nem diga isto! Se você chama de sorte a gente ser salva pela Kaolla e companhia! Elas poderiam ter morrido antes da gente, do jeito que são!... - Exaspera-se Motoko.

- Motoko, por favor, não seja dura consigo mesma... O que nos salvou foi a união do nosso grupo! É verdade que sozinhos não somos grande coisa, mas em equipe poderemos ter uma chance de escapar deste mundo e voltar para casa. - Responde com calma Keitarô, medindo bem suas palavras.

- E você tem certeza disto?

- Se não tivesse, já teria desistido. - Diz Keitarô com o máximo de convicção possível.

- E como você pensa que a gente vai conseguir sair deste jogo insano? Vou dizer o que eu acho: Não sei até que ponto a tal da Yuri é confiável e se vai realmente ajudar a gente. Você e a maioria das meninas não têm experiência de combate. Já, a Kitsune, a garota-melancia e a Kaolla não tem muito juízo e... - Argumenta Motoko com uma franqueza até brutal, até começar a se arrepender pela dureza de suas palavras.

- Motoko-chan, pretende carregar o peso do mundo nas costas? Não é bem assim! - Estranhamente, Keitarô soltara estas palavras com uma decisão que não era a sua habitual. Porém eram sinceras e calaram fundo na alma da jovem Aoyama.

- Então me diga, me diga o que devo fazer? Há outra alternativa? - Novamente ela se deixa entregar pela incerteza que assalta seu coração e novas lágrimas saem do seu rosto.

- Uma coisa que aprendi, é que muito daquilo que a gente acha que é impossível pode tornar-se possível. E isto não aprendi sozinho, mas junto com vocês todas!

- Urashima, quero que saiba de uma coisa... - Motoko se ajeita, e senta-se novamente na relva, mas com a postura característica dos antigos japoneses.

- Pode falar, Motoko-chan.

- Eu sou Motoko Aoyama, herdeira do Estilo Shinmei. Desde criança, eu treinei para aperfeiçoar a minha técnica de combate, lutar contra o mal e defender as pessoas. E no entanto... - Responde Motoko, de forma lenta e pausada.

- No entanto...?

- Eu me sinto uma inútil neste mundo de mentira! Do que adianta conhecer várias técnicas de luta se não posso vencer um vil orc! Se não pude salvar todos vocês quando fomos descobertos! Eu... - Uma Expressão forte, misto de raiva e impotência, começa a macular aquele rosto tão belo e instintivamente, quase Motoko machuca sua mão direita ao dar um soco na árvore.

- Motoko-chan... - Keitarô dá um suspiro fundo, e inesperadamente, ele apóia o seu braço direito no ombro esquerdo da assustada filha de samurais.

- Por favor, pare de me chamar deste jeito, Urashi... ! - Se fosse em outra ocasião, Motoko não teria somente repelido aquele atrevimento como também dado um soco nas fuças do pervertido. Só que no fundo, ela não apenas deixou como no fundo desejava aquilo.

- Não tenha medo de si mesma.

- Por favor, você está me irritando!

- E de suas limitações... A gente têm que conhecê-las e lidar com elas antes de superá-las. E tenho certeza que, mais do que uma guerreira, você é uma pessoa admirável.

- Heh... E pensar que um fracote, fracassado e inútil como você passou na Toudai... E ainda nem tive o meu primeiro desafio de verdade... - Suspira Motoko, com um tom de decepção.

- Talvez o segredo para que fracotes, fracassados e inúteis como eu possam fazer acontecer o "impossível", seja dar o melhor de nós mesmos, mas sem forçar os limites.

- Não entendo... Quando a Naru-Sempai e você se mataram de estudar naquele primeiro vestibular, vocês falharam. E no segundo, que achei que estavam relaxando, ambos passaram? Há lógica nisto? - Motoko começa a se acalmar novamente e decide mudar de assunto, até para por os pensamentos em ordem.

- Não sou psicólogo e nem doutor nisto, mas o que penso é que houve uma pequena diferença. Na primeira vez, eu e a Narusegawa estávamos muito nervosos e tentamos ir só com nossas próprias forças, mas deixamos que o medo de falhar dominasse a gente. Na segunda tentativa, a gente não estava tão preocupado em passar a qualquer custo, mas fazer o melhor possível. E depois, Mutsumi, Narusegawa e eu estudamos juntos o tempo todo. - E qual é a conclusão, Urashima?

- Talvez a nossa união e o incentivo mútuo tenha sido o fator decisivo, não as horas gastas.

- Ah, se a nossa busca fosse tão simples quanto o Vestibular da Toudai... - Comenta a jovem Aoyama, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça, tentando relaxar.

- Os objetivos podem ser diferentes, mas se nós pensarmos bem, temos um desafio. E nossa vida é cheia de desafios.

- Kei... Ou melhor, Urashima, eu prometo pensar nisto... Acho que temos que ir. Já está escurecendo e as meninas podem ficar preocupadas... - Comenta Motoko, percebendo o adiantado da hora, e fitando Keitarô com uma expressão misto de perdão, simpatia e ternura.

- Tudo bem, Motoko-chan.

Estendendo a mão, Keitarô ajuda Motoko a se levantar da relva do parquinho. Os últimos raios de Sol - que já havia desaparecido - tingiam o horizonte com cores alaranjadas e avermelhadas. A temperatura estava começando a cair e a noite prometia ser fria.

Motoko e Keitarô andaram o trajeto de volta como se fossem velhos amigos íntimos.

A forma como ela olhava para ele, indicava que havia um certo interesse de sua parte, muito mais do que a mera amizade.

Contudo, ao dobrarem a esquina da estalagem, Motoko ficou um pouco envergonhada de demonstrar os seus sentimentos e voltou ao seu self normal, assumindo o papel da guerreira recatada e auto-suficiente que tentava ser.

Enquanto o ex-ronin e a samurai conversavam, desenrolou-se o seguinte diálogo entre Naru e Yuri, no quarto onde estavam.

- Ai meu Deus! Que queimação de filme!... A Motoko nunca vai perdoar a gente por isto... - Responde Naru, apreensiva.

- Isto o quê, Naru-san? - Comenta Yuri, tendo acabado de trocar o roupão de banho pelos seus trajes de aventureira.

- Se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer, teria pedido para não levar aquela garrafa! Ela vai achar que a gente, a gente... - Comenta a ruiva, totalmente envergonhada.

- Mas a gente não estava fazendo nada de mais. E depois, exceto pela Tama, não tinha nenhum menor de idade lá dentro.

- Ai, como posso te explicar, Yuri? É o seguinte... A Motoko vem de uma família tradicional da cidade de Kyoto e é descendente de um clã de samurais! O código de conduta dela é muito rígido e... - Tentando refrear sua impaciência, Naru suspira fundo e tenta dar a explicação menos embaraçosa possível sobre o comportamento da Motoko para Yuri.

- Ainda existem estas coisas no Japão?

- Por incrível que pareça, sim. Quando ela veio para a pensão, quase não falava com a gente e, fora do horário de aula, vivia treinando com sua espada.

- É, percebi que ela é muito dedicada nesta parte. Mas o que tem a ver com... - Comenta Yuri, tentando adivinhar o que a ruiva iria dizer a seguir.

- Apesar daquele tamanhão, para certas coisas, ela é tão inocente quanto uma criança. Ela tem um senso de pudor muito forte e... - Normalmente, quando não estava envolvida emocionalmente, Naru podia se dar ao luxo de ser objetiva.

- Como assim?

- Ah, sei lá, Yuri! Uma vez, eu e o Keitarô saímos para passear no centro e resolvemos tomar um sorvete. A gente estava tomando uma taça de geladinho e resolvi fazer uma brincadeira com o Keitarô, oferecendo uma colher em sua boca. Para quê fui fazer isto? Naquele instante a Motoko-chan e a Su-chan apareceram! A Motoko ficou com uma cara de brava achando que eu estava namorando escondida e a Su espalhou isto por toda a pensão! Naquela semana foi um sufoco!

- É, eu imagino... Se ela reagiu assim só com isto, imagine se ela visse um casal se beijando... - Comenta Yuri.

- Nem pensar! Acho que ela tem um ataque se ver uma coisa destas!... - Responde Naru com um tom meio irônico, meio de compaixão. - Tudo bem, peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento, Naru-san. Vou tomar mais cuidado com minhas atitudes.

- Não esquente a cabeça não, Yuri... Aconteceu. Só uma coisa, você se acha liberal? - Aproveitando a deixa, Naru respira fundo e decide tirar de vez uma dúvida que a atormentava. Mas, mesmo que perdesse a amizade com Yuri, ela tinha que arriscar.

- Liberal? Em que sentido?... - Yuri fica instintivamente curiosa com a pergunta que lhe foi feita, respondendo com o tom de voa mais falsamente ingênuo que lhe era possível.

- Ahn... como posso dizer... Em termos de relacionamento homem-mulher. - Responde Naru com a face ruborizada. Em matéria de argumentação e de malícia implícita, não podia ganhar da loira.

- Um relacionamento casual ou... algo mais... íntimo? - Yuri se aproxima novamente da Naru. Desta vez o seu tom de voz é musical e "caliente".

- É. É isto mesmo. Algo mais... íntimo. - Confirma Naru, sem muita convicção.

- Nem tanto. - Responde Yuri à pergunta de Naru, com uma expressão séria.

- Fala sério? Como é que são as coisas lá? - Nos Estados Unidos?

- Sim.

- Bem, não dá para generalizar. Cada cabeça é uma sentença. Você pode até me achar meio liberal ou arrojada, mas as minhas colegas me diziam que era meio careta e bobona... - Sorri a aventureira loira, como que recordasse de episódios jocosos de sua adolescência.

- Mas você não deixava os rapazes aproveitarem de você, não é? - Pergunta Naru, ainda não totalmente convencida.

- Evidentemente que não. Voltando ao assunto, tive amigas que somente namoravam no esquema tradicional, ou seja, no sofá e com a presença dos pais e que o máximo de ousadia que havia era um rápido selinho no rosto do rapaz. E outras que... Trocavam de namorado toda semana, depois de terem transado 4 ou 5 vezes. Às vezes, numa noite só - Responde Yuri.

- Nossa! Que coisa! E eu achava que minha amiga Kitsune era o máximo de ousadia!... - Comenta Naru, surpresa e escandalizada.

- Mitsune?... Eh... Depende. Não posso dizer muito dela, porque a gente não saiu juntas, até agora.

- Outra coisa, Yuri, é verdade que na América, depois de uns 4 a 6 meses a menina tem que... (ai que coisa)... ficar mais "íntima" do rapaz, senão ele a abandona? - Pergunta Naru, toda envergonhada, temendo passar-se por caipira e antiquada diante de Yuri.

- Ah, Naru, também não é deste jeito. Tem gente que logo no primeiro ou segundo encontro já vão para a cama, mas pouquíssimos destes relacionamentos duram muito... Não posso falar das outras meninas, mas no meu caso, nunca os meus ex-namorados me pressionaram a isto. Acho que em primeiro lugar, tem que ter respeito mútuo.

- Ah, mas você já chegou a levar cantada, não? - Malicia um pouco Naru, pensando ter pego a Yuri "na reta".

- Bem, isto é verdade. - Admite a ranger.

- E o que faz quando o rapaz leva para o lado da malícia?

- Se é uma brincadeira, levo na esportiva. Mas se o rapaz querer dar mole, corto na hora.

- E se insistir muito?

- Acho que um bom simancol na parte posterior do corpo resolve. - Sorri Yuri, com os olhos fechados, imitando a Kitsune.

- Ai... Se um garoto me der uma cantada, juro que não sou responsável pelos meus atos! Não gosto de caras abusados! - Responde a ruiva, toda indignada, simulando um "Naru-Punch" no ar.

- Heh, imagino, minha amiga! Mas quando a gente é bonita, é meio difícil passar despercebida. - Comenta Yuri, satisfeita por ter se saído bem. Pelo visto, Naru precisava de mais experiência e malícia para a derrotar no jogo da verdade.

- Ah, nem me fale! Na época do cursinho andava de um jeito para não chamar atenção: Usava um par de óculos fundo de garrafa, um mínimo de maquilagem e o uniforme mais tosco que tinha à mão. E você?

- Ah, desde os meus 13 anos, eu sempre usei os cabelos meio curtos. E depois gostava de andar no estilo camiseta mais calça jeans e tênis. Saia e blusa, somente nas festas e olhe lá.

- É, neste ponto, você lembra a minha amiga Kitsune. - Comenta Narusegawa, imaginando a similaridade entre sua aloprada melhor amiga e a aventureira loira.

- Bem, nem tanto. - Responde Yuri secamente, ao melhor estilo da Haruka, a tia do Keitarô.

- Como assim?

- Pelo visto, ela tem uma coleção de lingeries bem sexy, não? - Malicia Yuri, mudando subitamente de expressão facial..

- Co-como sabe disto, Yuri-san? - Exclama Naru, surpresa.

- Oras? A gente já não tomou banho juntas? Lá deu para perceber isto.

- É... Bem que a Kitsune tem que tomar cuidado... Já avisei a ela que aquelas lingeries são muito apelativas... - Responde Naru com uma enorme gota na cabeça. - Não que seja contra, mas tudo tem a sua ocasião.

- Eu, heim? Se um dia usar isto, é perigoso o Keitarô tentar me espionar só para pensar em safadezas! Jamais!

- Ahahah! - Gargalha Yuri, se divertindo com a bravata de Narusegawa.

Enquanto isto acontecia, Kaolla e Sarah descansavam no térreo da estalagem. Após Motoko ter levado elas de volta ao prédio, há vários minutos atrás, as endiabradas garotas ficaram apenas um pouco de tempo - o suficiente para ver Tama, Keitarô, Narusegawa e Yuri correndo atrás da abalada Samurai, para a diversão de ambas.

- Nyah... Na certa o Keitarô taradão deve ter feito uma bobagem daquelas para a Motoko sair correndo daquele jeito, não acha, Sarah? - Comenta Kaolla enquanto fica com a boca aberta pensando nas deliciosas iguarias que a esperavam na hora da janta.

- É. - Responde secamente a jovem MacDougal, com os braços cruzados.

- Ei, baixinha, o que achou da gente ter explorado esta cidadezinha perdida, hein? - Pergunta Kaolla dando um forte tapa nas costas da Sarah, que revida com um croque.

- Acho que foi a coisa mais emocionante que fizemos... - Prossegue Sarah, com a expressão do rosto fortemente entediada. Ela ansiava por sangue, aventura, perigo e morte, mas ultimamente as coisas andavam meio que monótonas para o seu espírito sedento de adrenalina.

- É uma pena que os componentes do kit de invenções quase acabou... Nyahhh... Eu queria inventar mais coisas... Ei, baixinha, no que está pensando? Nunca vi você tão séria... - Finalmente a "ficha" da exótica estudante cai e ela percebe que Sarah estava mais séria e calada, como se tivesse articulando algo.

- É naquela tal da Yuri... - Comenta a jovem californiana, com ar desconfiado.

- O que tem a Yuyu? Ela parece ser uma pessoa legal, apesar de ser um pouco parecida com a Motoko! Nyaah, e acho que ela deve gostar de bananas também!

- Não sei. Pode até ser, mas tem alguma coisa na história dela que não cola... - Comenta Sarah.

- Como assim?

- Hmmm... Como posso dizer, Kaolla? A Yu tem sotaque de californiana, jeito de quem morou na Costa Oeste do meu país, mas algo não bate... O físico dela, o jeito dela ser parece ser bem europeu... - Finalmente a garota prodígio se abre, embora duvidasse que a sua amiga de confusões sacasse na hora o que ela estava pensando.

- Mas só isto?

- Depois... O jeito que ela lutou na aldeia não é como de uma amadora, eu senti isto no nosso treino. E garanto que ela não usou a força total dela contra a Motoko! - Completa Sarah. Quando ela queria ser fria e objetiva, a "pestinha" sabia ser fria e objetiva.

- Nya? Será que ela não é alguma ninja com cabelo tingido de loiro? - Pergunta Kaolla com o seu jeito infantil como sempre.

- Se papai estivesse aqui, ele identificaria o estilo de luta dela. É diferente do Karatê, do Judô e mesmo do Jet Kune Do... - Murmura Sarah, se referindo ao Professor Seta, seu pai adotivo.

- E se...?

- Já pensou se ela for uma assassina? Ou alguma agente secreta que nem o Senhor Smith do filme Matrix? - Finalmente Sarah conclui o seu raciocínio, com os olhos brilhando e expressão sorridente, voltando ao seu "self" habitual.

- É mesmo, não tinha pensado nisto! Aquela empresa que fez o game de RPG online "Fantasy" trabalhava antes na produção de módulos de Realidade Virtual para o Pentágono dos EUA! - Empolga-se Kaolla.

- Eles podem muito bem criar um personagem controlado pela Rede fingindo ser um jogador de verdade só para pegar hackers e abelhudos como a gente. - Continua a jovem MacDougal, traçando similaridades entre o game virtual onde elas estavam presas - juntamente com o resto do pessoal - e a realidade monstruosamente artificial do Matrix.

- Mas a gente não fez nada de errado! O nosso CD-ROM é original e ... - Tenta-se defender a jovem estudante morena.

- Mas, Kaolla, e quanto aqueles downloads piratas de coisas que você andou pegando? - Malicia Sarah, dando uma cotovelada de leve no braço de sua amiga.

- Nya-ah-ah-ah! Puxa! É mesmo... Já pensou se... - Kaolla gargalha a princípio, mas em seguida ela fica inesperadamente séria e apreensiva.

- Vamos ter que ficar espertas. Só o fato dela não ter falado quase nada do seu passado pode ser sinal que ela é uma personagem Non-Player-Character movida por Inteligência Artificial que nem aqueles replicantes do Blade Runner. - Comenta MacDougal fazendo uma autêntica salada de filmes e de referências de jogo de RPG com a realidade que eles estavam vivendo.

- É pode ser. É melhor a gente avisar as outras? - Pergunta Kaolla.

- Por enquanto não. Elas não iriam acreditar na gente. Depois que a gente sair da reunião do tal do Eldrick, vamos dar uma espionada na Yuyu. Precisamos de provas para descobrir a verdade sobre ela. - Finalmente Sarah resolve expor o seu louco e arriscado plano para sua companheira de bagunças.

- To contigo, baixinha! Sabe, você é muito inteligente! Só fica atrás de minha genialidade!!! - Empolga-se Kaolla, fazendo um sinal de positivo.

- Sabe, não são poucas as pessoas que entendem uma garotinha superdotada como eu! - Responde Sarah, toda convencida.

- Eu sei! Só uma gênia doida como você para me compreender! Nya-ah-ah-ah! - Após soltar este comentário, Kaolla corre dando risada, como se fosse uma gazela.

- Kaolla-Baka! - Grita Sarah, tentando perseguir a sua "amiga" com suas armas e apetrechos

Sem ter nada mais o que fazer, as duas endiabradas garotas voltam ao quarto para descansar, embora não aparentassem sinais de cansaço, devido ao excesso de adrenalina que tiveram nos últimos dias na terra dos orcs. Contudo, aqueles dias foram realmente empolgantes e bem diferentes da monotonia do calendário escolar e da ausência de emoções que se apoderara da Pensáo, depois das aventuras passadas em Okinawa e nas Ilhas Pararacelso.

De qualquer forma, teriam muito o que fazer daqui para a frente. O retorno para a casa e o mundo real poderiam esperar. No que dependesse das duas, iriam se divertir bastante.

**NOTAS DO CAPÍTULO:**

01 - Assim como o capítulo 31, ele foi esboçado no início deste ano até meados de abril. Em relação a versão antiga, alguns diálogos foram alterados e foi acrescentado um pouco mais de "pimenta" nas cenas do banho. Também o final envolvendo a Kaolla e Sarah foi modificado agora, tendo em vista os capítulos seguintes.

02 - Agradecimentos para a Márcia Fantini ("Hikaru" no fórum ) pelo parecer e comentários do capítulo 31. Ela tem me ajudado no beta-test de vários textos desde julho, além de ser uma fic-writer promissora. A Márcia possui uma excelente fic de Harry Potter no , cujo link transcrevo 

03 - Neste capítulo, procurei dar uma atenção especial à Motoko e aos seus sentimentos com relação ao Keitarô, Estava na hora dela merecer um papel maior na Saga, mais do que ser a "boa de briga" nas cenas de luta.

Procurei afastar um pouco do estereótipo de "garota machona" e mostrar um lado mais humano dela, o que transparece na cena da árvore da Igreja. Esta cena foi um pouco inspirada no que acontece no mangá, logo após o Keitarô a encontrar vagando sem destino na chuva - após a derrota para a irmã dela. Mas também procurei personalizar os diálogos, com base em fatos pessoais.

04 - A partir deste capítulo começa a ser enfocado a misteriosa origem da Yuri e os seus objetivos.

Quem conhece bem o mangá, sabe que a jovem Sarah MacDougal não é apenas uma pestinha insuportável, mas também é bem inteligente para a idade e sabe ser objetiva quando lhe convém. E muitas surpresas irão aguardar os capítulos finais desta saga, que completou 1 ano no mês de junho passado, apesar de ter começado a ser publicada a partir de Agosto.

05 - Dedico este capítulo ao colega Alleran, pela sua decidação, companheirismo e sobretudo, pelas suas excelentes fics de Love Hina. E espero que ele volte a publicá-las em breve! Um abraço!

Também dedico esta fic - especialmente a cena do banho - para a colega Primulla, uma excelente fic-writer e amiga. Quem ler os capítulos 31 e 32 vai entender de onde busquei a inspiração para fazer as cenas do "affair" Keitarô-Naru-yuri. Hehehe... Pri-san, parabéns pela sua excelente fic "O Fulgor dos Deuses"!

E para uma pessoa querida, espero que tenha gostado da cena da Motoko-chan e Keitarô e a menção especial sobre a relva, a árvore e as flores. Obrigado por ter mostrado uma outra visão sobre a profundidade dos sentimentos da garota-espadachim. See Ya!

06 –Glossário:

Kanrinin: É o cargo que o Keitarô ocupa na pensão Hinata. Embora seja traduzido como "gerente" na versão brasileira, na prática, ele é uma espécie de "faz-tudo", cuidando da administração, compras, limpeza e manutenção do alojamento.

Oneechan: Tratamento carinhoso dedicado à Irmã mais velha, em japonês;

Sempai: Título de respeito dado a pessoas que estudam na mesma escola ou colégio, só que de turmas mais elevadas ou ainda, a colegas de serviço com mais tempo de casa. A Shinobu utiliza muito este termo para se referir ao Keitarô. Enquanto que a Motoko faz o mesmo em relação à Naru.

Escrito por: Calerom

Data: 29/08/2004 - 15: 07 Hrs.

E-Mail: 


End file.
